Todos aman a Light
by Camila mku
Summary: Era el mejor de la clase y también el mas "aburrido": no le gustaban las fiestas ni el alcohol; Sus compañeros de universidad: Mikami, Takada y Misa le acosaban todo el tiempo... Y había empezado a tener conversaciones realmente interesantes con un extraño en internet que se apodaba "L". YAOI
1. Capítulo I

**Todos aman a Light**

**Parte I**

Ya habían pasados dos horas desde que la clase había comenzado y el reloj postrado en la pared marcaba que faltaban dos horas más para darle fin, y como siempre, Light Yagami era el único que había podido dominar los casos que el profesor utilizaba para ponerlos a prueba, no por nada era el mejor de la clase, y no por nada era el mejor estudiante de aquella facultad de criminalística.

-Bien, ya que han podido resolver los tres casos anteriores iremos con un cuarto un poco mas difícil esta vez, ya veo que se le ha hecho demasiado fácil hasta ahora, señor Yagami… -Light no sonrió a pesar de que en el fondo mas preciado de su ser le encantó el alago, es mas, se sintió poderoso, se sintió en la cima, simplemente se sintió el mejor. No, no se sintió, era el mejor. Pero debía mantener la compostura, no debía delatar ante los demás su enorme ego, eso podría traer problemas: él sabía perfectamente que su vanidad era grande, que va: inmensa, pero debía comportarse como todo un caballero, jamás hablar de más, jamás brindar opiniones inapropiadas y por sobre todo: jamás demostrar a los demás su arrogancia ya que es un sentimiento bastante chocante para las personas y no suele ser bien vista una persona egocéntrica, más valía quedarse serio y no decir una palabra a menos que fuera sumamente necesario, eso siempre había funcionado-. Bien, el caso número cuatro –decía el profesor mientras parado sobre una plataforma en aquel salón universitario escribía con tiza sobre el pizarrón verde agua-. La policía de Shibam recibe una llamada un día miércoles 18 de julio a las 10:15 p.m. de una mujer avisando que se incendia la casa de su vecino, compuesta por un padre, una madre y dos hijos: una niña y un niño, los dos gemelos de once años. La policía llega al lugar junto con los bomberos voluntarios que acaban por detener el incendio, la casa estaba prácticamente en ruinas luego que el fuego pase por ella, y no se logró encontrar ninguna evidencia en los cuerpos ya que fueron calcinados por el incendio quedando solo los huesos como carbón. La vecina que había llamado no compartía la línea telefónica de la familia recién fallecida y todos los cables que conectaban la televisión, el internet y el teléfono habían sido degradados por el incendio por lo que la policía no pudo realizar el rastreo de llamadas que pudieran dar pistas del horror que presenciaban. Bien, eso es todo ¿por dónde empezamos, queridos alumnos?

El profesor, regordete y sonriente miraba al alumnado del lugar, los cuales tenían cara de espanto, nada de pistas, nada de nada. El caso era complicado.

-Les comunico que no dejarán el lugar hasta que alguien se atreva a arrojar una teoría, de lo contrario nos quedaremos aquí hasta que sea la hora –sonreía el calvo profesor que debido a su gordura debió necesariamente sentarse detrás de su escritorio, sus débiles rodillas comenzaban a flaquearle y ya podía sentir el peso de la edad sobre sus hombros, Light lo dedujo con suspicacia.

-Entonces… ¿los cables del teléfono están seguros de que están completamente destruidos como para no poder rastrear la llamada?

Todo el alumnado comenzó a reír pero de manera vergonzosa, la pregunta tenía una obvia respuesta reiterativa.

-Si, alumna –dijo el hombre detrás del escritorio-. Completamente destruidos.

Todo el aula se convirtió en un halo de silencio, ni una mosca dejaba su chirriante vuelo al descubierto, era de esos incómodos y vergonzosos momentos en que no sabes que hacer y de los nervios pretendes salir corriendo por la puerta, porque Light sabía que él debía responder, porque Light sabía que el regordete profesor lo miraba por el rabillo de sus ojos, detrás de sus lentes. Y sabía que ese silencio mortal continuaría a no ser que él mismo lo rompiera, siempre debía ser él… aunque no tuviera idea de la respuesta, no podía soportar el silencio de ultratumba que se había formado en aquel espacio, estaba asfixiándolo. Abrió la boca.

-Primero deberíamos comenzar por hacer una lista de los posibles beneficiados con dicho suceso. ¿Hay datos de seguros de vida que podrían haber tenido los padres de la familia?

El profesor sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo, con él lustró los lentes que ya estaban empañados debido al insoportable calor del verano que junto con el ajustado traje que le era obligatorio utilizar como figura docente y de nada ayudaba, todo lo contrario, lo hacían sudar de sobremanera.

-Bien pensado joven Yagami –el hombre tomó un papel que se dispuso a leer, como si tuviera la respuesta a esa pregunta ya escrita y hubo estado esperando a que alguien se dignara a hacerla-. La policía investigó dicho suceso y descubrió que no tenían ninguna pertenencia de valor que a alguien pudiera interesarle como ser algún seguro de vida, tampoco tenían seguro que cubriera el automóvil que había sido quemado junto a la casa mientras estaba en la cochera.

Light bajó la vista hacia los papeles que mantenía sobre la mesa que tenía en frente, concentrándose en el caso y en lo que el profesor acababa de decir, lo único que obviamente suponía era que podría haber motivos por lo cual hacerle daño a la familia. Tal vez alguna discusión con alguien en el pasado, algún vecino, algún compañero de trabajo de los padres, algún amigo, algún familiar, algo que levantara sospechas.

-¿Eran personas de buen hacer? Me refiero a que si eran buenos vecinos, buenos compañeros, buenos… –preguntó Light con algo de timidez, aunque era el único que parecía colaborar con el caso dispuesto por el profesor, la pregunta le había dado bastante vergüenza, como si saliera a luz la denotación de lo perdido que se encontraba, inmediatamente sus mejillas se volvieron de un color sonrosado. El profesor sonrió, y volvió a colocar la sonrisa cariñosa en su rostro, bajó la vista hacia los papeles sobre su escritorio.

-Los vecinos fueron interrogados por la policía, también los familiares lejanos y los mas cercanos de la familia y todos aseguraban que eran personas de buen actuar.

Light volvió a quedarse en blanco. Nada, nada. Comenzaba a exasperarse, esto estaba costándole mucho mas de lo que hubiera imaginado y ahora sentía presión sobre sus hombros ante un caso, lo cual no había ocurrido antes debido a la simpleza con la cual los resolvía. Pero aquí nada, ninguna pista.

_Piensa Light, piensa_se repitió varias veces sin obtener resultados que pudieran guiarlo a alguna idea articulada y coherente. Si, allí comenzaba a hacer bastante calor y sentía como la ropa que había escogido esa mañana cada vez se hacía más chica, ajustando su cuerpo de sobremanera. El profesor continuaba mirándolo, el profesor continuaba esperando.

-¿Nadie dirá nada? ¿Ninguna idea? ¿Nada de nada? –comenzó a reír el hombre regordete con algo de inocencia, para nada era una sonrisa ladeada o con dejo de rencor más bien parecía un hombre intentando empujar a "pensar" a sus hijos de una manera cariñosa.

-¿Ambos tenían trabajo? –volvió a cuestionar Light, cada vez se convencía mas y mas de que sus preguntas estaban siendo poco fructíferas y a ningún lado le llevaban ya que el profesor había sido claro, ¡no hay pistas visibles!

-La mujer era ama de casa y el hombre trabajaba en oficina a lo cual todos los compañeros del trabajo dijeron a la policía tener excelentes condiciones de trabajo junto a aquel hombre y ser buenos compañeros.

Mierda, cada vez estaba más perdido. No sabía por dónde comenzar el caso y ya se le estaban acabando las ideas.

-¿Se encontraron pistas de que pudo haber sido una explosión, tal vez una cañería de gas rota, algo? –se atrevió a preguntar, pero esta vez con la voz mas baja, como si no quisiera dar a entender a sus compañeros de aula que Light Yagami estaba mas perdido que cubito de hielo en el desierto del Sahara.

-Nada, señor Yagami, ningún artefacto que comprobara que la escena se tratase de un homicidio, un suicidio o un simple accidente.

Nada, absolutamente nada. Mierda, estaba completamente en pañales. Aquí no había pistas, era un caso en el que debía utilizarse solo la pura lógica.

-¿Habían ocurrido casos similares a otras familias por aquella zona o sus alrededores? –tal vez, pensó Light, se tratara de un asesino serial, de serlo deberían haber mas casos similares al dicho.

-No –respondió rotundamente el hombre-. El único caso similar fue el de un hombre asesinado hacía doce años atrás pero había sido a través de un asalto y el culpable ya estaba tras las rejas. Era un pueblo muy calmo.

-¿Hay alguna manera de saber que hizo la familia ese mismo día? –preguntó ya casi escondiéndose en su silla para no ser observado.

-Bien, señor Yagami, una vecina atestiguó haber observado que la familia había salido de la casa, toda reunida y bien vestida, dejando el lugar bien cerrado bajo llave. La vecina le preguntó antes de que partieran en el coche, a donde iban, solo por curiosidad ya que eran buenos vecinos, y la madre de la familia le contestó que al su marido trabajar en una oficina el horario de entrada eran las 8 a.m y el de salida las 4 p.m. Por lo tanto tenían la noche libre e irían al restaurante y luego al cine, eran exactamente las 6 p.m cuando la vecina recibió esa noticia luego de ver a la familia marcharse, no en el coche ya que las calles en Shibam son algo estrechas y por ende la familia estaba acostumbrada a caminar, el automóvil mas bien era un lujo innecesario para ellos. La misma vecina comentó a la policía haber visto como la familia regresaba a las nueve y media de la noche y habían apagado todas las luces de la casa seguramente para descansar. Luego de eso nadie vio nada mas que el incendio y ya siendo demasiado tarde como para rescatar a la familia o siquiera alguna pista. Eso es todo.

-Pudo haber sido un individuo de la propia familia, tal vez tramó el incendio para matar a los otros tres y luego suicidarse él, ¿alguno de la familia presentaba síntomas de estar deprimido o con anteriores ataques de ansiedad o siquiera haber tenido intentos de suicidarse antes? –esta vez no había hablado Light, había sido su compañero de banco, su "casi" amigo, Mikami, que no era el más brillante de todos en la clase pero que a medias se podía decir que hacia sus mejores esfuerzos. Light supuso cual sería la respuesta del profesor: errada, porque si algún integrante de la familia hubiera tenido intentos de suicidarse o hubiera tenido actitudes que denotaran delirio mental hacia ciertas tendencias, los familiares cercanos de los fallecidos se lo hubieran reportado a la policía cuando los llamaron a atestiguar y es mas que seguro que un hermano, un abuelo o un padre sabría de antemano si su hijo o hija, hermano/a, sobrino/a, nieto/a, estaban pasando un mal momento en familia o por un ataque de depresión (los lazos familiares jamás se pierden, incluso cuando uno se casa y se muda con su nueva familia), por lo tanto la teoría de aquel moreno fue desechada instantáneamente por Light.

-No alumno, los integrantes de la familia eran personas tranquilas, bien vistos por todos, no había maltrato del hombre hacia su mujer ni hijos, era una familia formada con amor y llevada de buena manera. Todos los familiares habían atestiguado a la policía que eran una familia verdaderamente feliz.

Carajo, ya comenzaba a desesperarse de veras. Nada, naditas. ¡Algo debía haber! ¡Algo que…!

El profesor esperaba, él también comenzaba a impacientarse al ver que nadie reaccionaba de la manera en la que él esperaba.

-Las pistas son importantes alumnos míos, pero cuando escasean el mejor remedio es utilizar la lógica –calló durante unos segundos-. ¿Enserio nadie va a decirme nada, nadie tiene una teoría?

Silencio absoluto.

Hasta que…

Escuchó una voz que provenía del fondo de la inmensa aula, algo inaudible al principio ya que el eco resonaba en sus oídos pero a medida que alzaba el tono pudo distinguir bien claro las palabras de aquella voz calma, grave y algo ronca, pero sonaba joven.

-Usted acaba de decir que la familia había ido al restaurante y luego al cine por lo que es imposible que haya sido un accidente ya que de serlo debería estar en el foco del problema el elemento "horno, hornallas, cocina" pero al haber cenado unas horas antes la familia ya había saciado su apetito y lo más probable es que al llegar a casa se dispusieran a dormir, no creo que se cocinaran nada para entonces o que hayan olvidado algo en el fuego –el profesor mientras tanto sonreía de manera petulante, la voz sonaba gruesa y en su tono se notaba seguridad, Light quiso observar al hombre detrás de esa voz pero estaba demasiado lejos ya que él estaba sentado en la primera fila de pupitres y para colmo, un par de chicas riéndose y cuchicheándose cosas al oído no le permitía divisar su rostro-. Además, teniendo en cuenta que usted ha dicho que el hecho transcurrió en Shibam, lugar que siempre es cálido en cualquier época del año, entonces tampoco entraría en el foco el tema "calefacción". De haber sido accidente por explosión causada por avería en la cañería de gas, entonces el encender fuego hubiera sido elemento del incendio pero ellos hubieran notado el olor a gas al volver a la casa. Por tal considero que la teoría del accidente no es la correcta. De igual modo todos los familiares había atestiguado a la policía que eran una familia feliz por lo tanto el suicidio tal vez esté en un porcentaje moderado pero por el momento no me deja sospechas de que se trate de un suicidio, por lo tanto también creo que esa posibilidad debe ser descartada, al menos por el momento. Claro está que lo mas probable es que se trate de un homicidio.

El profesor rechoncho sonreía, mirando con ojos anheladores al muchacho del fondo, mientras Light intentaba de sobremanera poder divisar su rostro.

-¿Y entonces, como continuaríamos? –preguntó el hombre calvo, apoyando su espalda sobre el pizarrón olvidándose de que acaba de escribir con tiza y que podría mancharse el traje negro que usaba para entonces.

-Lo primero –continuó aquella voz ronca pero calma-. Sería que la policía preguntase a los bomberos que apagaron el incendio, ¿que parte de la casa estaba mas calcinada por el fuego?, de esa manera podríamos determinar en qué sector de la casa comenzó el incendio y por ende… que tan cercano a la familia podría llegar a ser el homicida, siempre teniendo presente las probabilidades de suicidio, claro está.

El profesor tomó la hoja que estaba sobre su escritorio y sonriendo leyó algo que estaba escrito, como si lo que acababa de escuchar por parte de aquel joven era precisamente lo que quería oír.

-La policía descubre que la parte de la casa mayormente calcinada y prácticamente hecha polvo debido al incendio era la habitación de la madre y el padre.

Se escuchó un silencio. Pero aquel hombre volvió a hablar.

-Entonces cabe la posibilidad que de haber sido un homicidio y a la vez suicidio de uno de los integrantes de la familia, se haya tratado del padre o la madre. Pero no puedo descartar la posibilidad de que se trate de un homicidio de alguien ajeno al vínculo familiar. De ser la segunda opción… El hecho de que un incendio ocurriese en una habitación es poco probable, lo mas común es que ocurra en la cocina -se había quedado en silencio, como si estuviera meditando o recalculando los hechos, Light no podía verlo pero podía presentirlo ya que a él le había sucedido varias veces, pero no quería pensar, se rehusó a hacerlo, quería que por única vez en su vida alguien mas que no fuera él llegara al fin del misterio, por lo tanto se abstuvo de razonar las palabras de aquel hombre para poder seguirle el rastro y por el contrario se decidió a simplemente escuchar lo que tuviera que decir-. ¿Usted dijo que era miércoles 18 de julio, verdad? –el profesor asistió y no podía quitar de su rostro su sonrisa enternecedora, Light continuaba atento ¿que estaría pensando aquel hombre? Continuaba sin poder verlo-. Eso significa que no cae ningún feriado en Shibam para esa fecha, por lo que era un dia completamente común a los demás, completamente laboral, además usted menciono que el hombre había tomado la noche libre con su familia ya que el horario de su trabajo acababa a las 4 p.m. lo cual significa que de existir un asesino fuera del vinculo familiar necesariamente tenía que estar en ese mismo pueblo donde habitaba la familia.

Todos estaban completamente callados, mirando hacia donde provenía la voz, las muchachas habían dejado de cuchichearse poniendo atención a la clase y finalmente Light pudo notar el rostro del hombre, joven, bastante joven a pesar de su pesada voz. El cabello revuelto cual si recién hubiera despegado la cabeza de la almohada, era negro con tanto brillo que destellaba a pesar de no dar apariencia de aseado. Su piel era demasiado blanquecina y creyó que era el hombre con los ojos mas grandes que Light hubiera visto jamás, ¡eran enormes, casi ocupaban tres cuartos de su rostro! Y negros, profundos. ¡Y ojeroso! Terriblemente ojeroso, lo cual daba aun mas énfasis a sus gigantescos ojos que ya de por sí resaltaban casi como linternas sobre su tez pálida. Lihgt estaba en duda de si debía considerarlo feo o atractivo, no le parecía que aquel hombre encajara con ninguno de los dos extremos y a la vez encajaba perfectamente con ambos. Su aspecto confundía al castaño.

-¿Y por qué cree eso, alumno? –preguntó el profesor, descolocando a Light de sus cabales y obligándolo a volver a prestar atención al caso.

-Lo he pensado porque el incendio se centra en el pueblo de Shibam. Ese lugar es solitario y se encuentra en medio del desierto, por lo tanto no hay nada a kilómetros a la redonda, eso implica que al ser un dia laboral el horario de trabajo en cualquier empresa o sitio donde una persona esté en blanco y efectivo, debe terminar como mínimo a la una de la tarde tomando que tal vez la persona trabaje cuatro horas y no seis u ocho, de todas maneras, si el asesino o asesinos vivieran en un lugar lejos del pueblo en cuestión, entonces debieron dejar de trabajar como mínimo a las 3 de la madrugada del dia miércoles como para llegar a aquel pueblo a tiempo para provocar el incendio a las 10 p.m. y teniendo en cuenta que el/los asesinos se trasladaban en automóvil y no en un autobús, que para ese horario no están funcionando en aquellas desiertas rutas, de todas las maneras imaginables es imposible que alguien con un trabajo fijo hubiera salido del trabajo el día miércoles para dirigirse hacia la ciudad ya que el tiempo juega en su contra y no hubiera llegado para las diez de la noch haber provocado el incendio, los kilómetros desde los alrededores del lugar hasta aquella ciudad toman por lo menos casi un dia en ser recorridos en automóvil, pero eso es solo una teoría si se tratara de una persona que tiene un trabajo fijo que debe cumplir horario al ser un día laborable, pero de ser una persona que trabaja realizando actividades de vez en cuando como un albañil, también podría tratarse de un pintor, estaríamos tratando con una persona que no contaría con el dinero suficiente como para pagar tanta cantidad de gasolina para realizar el recorrido hasta esa ciudad y luego para volverse, teniendo en cuenta que tal vez dicha persona/as siquiera cuenten con automóvil…

-¿Y si se tratara de un menor de edad que no trabaja y que vive en las afueras de la zona pero que tomó el automóvil de sus padres adinerados para poder dirigirse a la ciudad? ¿Allì no contemplaríamos el problema de los horarios, verdad? –Light se había comprometido en no pensar pero no había podido resistir la tentación ante los interminables razonamientos lógicos del moreno que estaban haciendo "click" en el cerebro del castaño y ahora casi podía oler hacia donde se encaminaba aquel hombre de ojos tan inmensos.

-A eso iba… –Light no supo descifrar si aquella frase del moreno iba con una especie de dejo de enfado, ya que la cara de aquel hombre no denotaba expresión de nada, pero lo miraba y muy fijo, casi clavándole las pupilas en las suyas. El castaño creyó que haberlo interrumpido en medio de su hipótesis pudo haber enfadado al pelinegro, y mucho, la frase había sido hablada con un arrastre tenso en las palabras. Si, el de los ojos gigantes se había enfadado, o al menos eso pudo percibir por el tono de voz que utilizó aquel. Pues a Light le valía madres, el aire era gratis y también existía el derecho a la libre opinión y critica, él podría preguntar lo que quisiera cuando quisiera y ni aquel hombre ni nadie se lo impedirían-… Como decía –en ese instante Light percibió que su pregunta había sido realmente estúpida, de haberla razonado con mas paciencia siquiera la hubiera dicho en voz alta pero hubo detalles que se le habían pasado por alto ya que no se trataba de un caso que había ocurrido en su país y desconocía el territorio extranjero, pero el moreno no parecía tener ese problema, es mas el castaño supuso que el simplemente hizo la pregunta en voz alta solo por el hecho de contradecir al moreno, es que aquel hombre parecía estar tan seguro de lo que decía, tanta seguridad ponía nervioso a Light-. Si se tratase de un menor de edad entonces no podrían ingresar a dicha ciudad sin antes ser detenido por la policía para registrar los papeles del auto y el permiso de conducir, el incendio sucedió en una ciudad calma y mas específicamente si te fijaras en un mapa –Light percibió la agresión en la voz del moreno y de una manera chocante, aquel parecía solo estar hablándole a él y queriéndole hacer ver sus errores-. Verías que justo en la entrada de dicha ciudad, la única entrada por donde se puede ingresar de cualquiera de los alrededores, está el cuartel de policía, por tal siempre hay una persona que pide identificación a los conductores, por eso creo que la idea de que se tratara de una persona de los alrededores de la ciudad queda completamente descartada, aunque de tener dudas la policía podría dirigirse a todas las estaciones que proveen servicio de gasolina de los alrededores y cuestionarles si hubo alguien que el día miércoles o anteriores gasto dinero suficiente en gasolina que permitiera trasladarlo hasta esa ciudad ida y vuelta justo antes del horario en que ocurrió el incendio. Pero no creo que fuera necesario ya que lo mas probable fuere que se tratara de una persona que habitara la misma ciudad en donde ocurrió el hecho.

_¿De donde demonios había salido este tipo?_ No era japonés, eso era extremadamente obvio para Light, sus redondos y enormes ojos negros le delataban. Tenía pinta de occidental obviamente, pero manejaba a la perfección el idioma japonés… Es que el castaño nunca lo había visto en su vida en la misma clase que él y… era tan… tan… le costaba admitirlo, fue como una patada en el estómago para Light pero aquel tipo definitivamente era tan… inteligente. ¿De donde había salido? ¿sería estudiante de intercambio?

-¿Usted dijo que el incendio según los bomberos había comenzado en la habitación de los padres, no es asi? –el profesor asistió-. ¿Las habitaciones tenían barrotes? ¿Hay alguna manera de saberlo?

-Una vecina atestiguó que efectivamente, las ventanas y puertas tenían barrotes gruesos e inquebrantables.

-Mmm… ahí hay un error ¿no lo cree? –dijo posando su dedo sobre su labio inferior-. Usted anteriormente dijo que el lugar era extremadamente calmo, pero la familia tenía barrotes en puertas y ventanas.

Todos rieron ante esa declaración, hasta el profesor, pero no Light y de ni modo Mikami.

-Si, puede ser –sonrió el profesor no se supo si pareció avergonzado ya que solo había echo un movimiento de agachar la cabeza. Light no supo porque pero empezó a detestar a ese tipo que tanta seguridad tenia, ¡hasta había hecho un chiste en plena clase y en medio de un caso! ¿Quién carajos se creía que era?

-Profesor, ¿las puertas y ventanas de la casa siempre permanecían cerradas o cabía la posibilidad de que alguna estuviera abierta en algún momento en que la familia no se encontrara en casa? –el hecho de estar tanto tiempo escuchando esa voz ronca le estaba sacando de quicio, mejor lo dejaba de lado unos momentos, ya no quería soportar esa ronca voz.

-Buena pregunta, señor Yagami –el profesor volvió a sonreírle como en cada clase-. La familia nunca dejaba puertas ni ventanas abiertas cuando se iba, y cuando dormían bajaban las persianas de todas las ventanas que sumado a los barrotes era imposible que alguien entrara, lo mismo para las puertas.

El castaño sintió como volvía a fallar, pero unos ojos negros estaban destrozándolo con su mirada a lo lejos y sabía que eran los de _él_. Pero, tal vez su pregunta no estuvo tan errada porque eso dejaría en claro que…

-De ser así todo comprueba mi teoría –habló nuevamente el moreno con las manos entrelazadas cual si fueran candados mezclando su blancura con la oscuridad del fondo del aula universitario-. El hecho de que el incendio ocurriera en una habitación, más precisamente la de los padres y habiendo barrotes y estando las persianas bajas da indicios claros de que es imposible que el incendio lo provocaran desde afuera de la casa, necesariamente debió ser provocado desde adentro, y sabiendo que el homicida probablemente, no… seguramente está en dicha ciudad y como ellos siempre cerraban las puertas y ventanas al dormir y salir entonces la persona que pudo haber provocado el incendio necesariamente debió tener una llave de la casa. Aunque de ser así la persona que conservara las llaves debió de haberlas arrojado para que no le culparan si es que la policía llega a dicha hipótesis.

Lo mismo que había pensado Light, pero saliendo de los labios de aquel de ojos inmensos, lo cual le dio escalofríos al castaño.

-¿Tenían casera? ¿Alguien que limpiara su casa o alguien que tuviera permitido ingresar al lugar y conservara las llaves de dicha? –volvió a insistir el moreno.

-No, no tenían empleada doméstica –sentenció el profesor, que ahora sonreía muy enternecedoramente, como si el caso estuviera a tan solo centímetros de ser develado.

-Entonces debió de haber sido un vecino o un familiar muy cercano a las víctimas, que acostumbrara ingresar a la casa de éstas con naturalidad mientras ellas no estuvieran y por ello ningún testigo que fue a atestiguar lo notó de manera extraña y por esa misma razón fue que no le comentaron de ello a la policía –sentenció Light que esta vez había sido mas rápido que el moreno para presentar la primera teoría de un posible homicidio. Con ello finalmente tendrían sospechosos: quienes ingresaran a la casa de la familia con naturalidad y sin despertar sospechas por lo muy común que era. Tal vez hubiera sido un incendio premeditado pero el culpable definitivamente se encontraba en el mismo lugar que las víctimas.

El profesor hecho un vistazo al gigantesco reloj blanco que colgaba por sobre la pizarra verde.

-Bien, ceo que es demasiado por hoy, ¿no lo creen? –dijo sonriendo, jamás dejaba de hacerlo-. Pueden ir a casa a descansar un poco, alumnos. Recuerden que dejo las fotocopias del trabajo practico en la fotocopiadora de enfrente, deben de entregármelo si o si ¿quedó claro? Será una de las notas mas importantes del año por lo tanto les pido que le pongan mucho esmero –Light sabía que de aquella nota dependerían sus calificaciones en dicha materia asique estaba mas que predispuesto a hacer un excelente trabajo y sacarse la nota mas alta que todos, como siempre le hacía-. Los grupos serán de a dos –el castaño sonrió, Mikami también, siempre había hecho trabajos individuales aunque se tratara de grupales ya que las teorías y maneras de pensar de las demás personas se distanciaba mucho de la manera de pensar del castaño y siempre acababan discutiendo ya que a Light no le convencía el punto de vista de los otros ni a los otros les convencía el punto de vista de Light, pero si él siempre sacaba las mejores calificaciones en los exámenes ¿no era mas que obvio que sus teorías eran las correctas? En uno de aquellos días conoció a Mikami, un tipo normal que acostumbraba decirle que "si" a todo lo que dijera Light, bastante extraño pero así era y mas que un trabajo entre los dos era Light el que pensaba y Mikami el que escribía, y así había sido siempre, por lo tanto entre ambos se complotaban perfectamente-. Pero esta vez, alumnos míos, seré yo quien elija quien hará grupo con quien.

-¿Qué?

-¿QUÉ?

Mikami y Light se miraron, _"oh no"_ pensó el castaño para sus adentros, el maldito viejo regordete sonreía, ¡los separarían! Y lo peor de todo era que seguramente lo pondría con alguna de esas chicas insoportables que se la pasan hablando de moda, ropa, maquillaje y que jamás ponen atención en clase y que para colmo, buscaban seducirlo de una manera demasiado explícita, y todo eso junto encajaba con una única persona… _¡Por favor, que no me ponga con Misa Amane, por favor_! Pensaba el japonés para sus adentros.

-A los grupos los armaré en casa y se los dictaré el lunes –dijo finalmente tomando su maletín y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta-. Hasta luego, alumnos.

Esto era terrible, ahora debía soportar las críticas y comentarios de alguien mas que tuviera opinión propia al contrario de Mikami. No, definitivamente hablaría con el profesor para ver si cabía la posibilidad de que lo hiciera solo. No podía ajustar sus horarios a los de otra persona y eso le incomodaría de sobremanera, asique era preferible hacerlo solito, de todas maneras eso no arruinaría el trabajo ni lo dejaría en otro lugar que no fuera el_mejor de la clase_ ya que el coeficiente le daba para mucho y aun mas.

Salieron del aula caminando al mismo ritmo, sumidos en sus propios pensamientos.

-Oye, te queda muy bien esa blusa… -habia oído decir a Mikami, que lo miraba desde hacia vaya uno a saber cuantos minutos.

-Oh… ¿esta?... gracias, me la regaló mi madre en mi cumpleaños pasado, me queda algo grande –se atrevió a decir el castaño sonrojado, como si no supiera qué decir, ¿era él o desde hacía un tiempo había notado algo raro en Mikami para consigo?

-Oh no, Light, te queda perfecta –sentenció el moreno, lo cual puso aun más nervioso al castaño que ya comenzaba a ojear hacia todas las direcciones. Esto se estaba tornando algo incómodo y las manos comenzaban a sudarle… Mikami relativamente le estaba… No, no, serían ideas suyas, nada mas. El castaño se decidió a calmarse, se estaba poniendo paranoico.

-Gracias Mikami –sentenció Light por el halago del moreno y de ahí en mas ya no volvieron a hablar, cada uno pensando en lo suyo, aunque de todas maneras continuaban caminando al pie del otro. De repente el japonés divisó la figura de un pelinegro a lo lejos, era el mismo que hubo de enfrentarlo cara a cara en el aula hacia unos minutos. Se encontraba parado frente a una motocicleta bastante grande, el castaño no sabía demasiado de ellas pero por la forma y las curvas del rodado supuso que se trataba de una Kawasaki último modelo, en partes negra (en las ruedas, el asiento y los espejos tal cual el manubrio) pero en las demás partes tenía un color verde avispón. Era una motocicleta gigantesca y atractiva, de esas que engatusan a las mujeres.

-Oye Light, ¿me parece a mi o ese tipo se esta desnudando frente a toda la acera?

El pelinegro de a lo lejos se quitaba la camiseta blanca que llevaba con fastidio, el castaño pudo divisar que no se lo hubiera imaginado en aquel delgado cuerpo blanquecino, sobre todo porque el pelinegro no daba impresión de ello pero ahora que lo pensaba… grandes tatuajes posaban en la espalda y brazos del occidental, figuras de dragones completamente negros y con rostros aterradores se dejaban al descubierto en su blanca piel. Había sacado una musculosa blanca de su mochila y se la había puesto como si nada, guardando esta vez la polera blanca, al parecer no tenía ni un mínimo de vergüenza de hacerlo en público. Llevaba un cigarro en la boca, y ahora con la musculosa puesta se podían apreciar mejor los tatuajes en sus brazos. Arrojó el cigarro a la calle y se colocó la mochila en la espalda. De una fuerte patada sobre la palanca de arranque encendió la motocicleta, puso los cambios y prácticamente se fue volando, dejando a todos los que estaban allí con un sonido ensordecedor en los oídos de la velocidad que había tomado.

_Loco… podría matarse a esa velocidad, ¡y ni siquiera llevaba casco! Que estúpido…_pensó el castaño para sus adentros, que continuaba caminando al son de Mikami, de repente el pelinegro habló.

-Light, ¿te parece si… salimos a tomar algo en la noche? –se atrevió a decir a un castaño que continuaba pensando en la idiotez de aquel occidental, "_todos los europeos y americanos eran iguales, pretendían demostrar agresividad o libertad y acababan matándose, ¿Por qué no podían aprender más de los orientales y ser personas pacificas que no necesitan hacerse ver para aumentar el ego? Malditos tontos"._

-Ah, disculpa, Mikami. ¿Qué dijiste? Lo siento estaba… pensando…

-Esta bien Light –sonrió el moreno que por alguna extraña sensación se había puesto algo colorado en su rostro blanco-. Te preguntaba si hoy en la noche querrías…

-Oh, lo siento Mikami, es mi celular. ¿Aguardarías un momento, por favor?

-Claro –dijo el moreno algo desilusionado pero para que Light no lo notara había volteado su rostro hacia otra dirección mientras el castaño caminaba lejos de él para poder conversar a solas.

-Habla Light, ¿Quién habla? –dijo con tono serio.

-Yo…

_Oh no, esa voz…_ pensó el japonés mientras con desgano pasaba la mano desocupada sobre su rostro, estirándolo de manera estresante hasta llegar a sus cabellos.

-¿Qué quieres Misa?

-¿Cómo que qué quiero? ¿Cuándo nos vamos a ver? Prometiste una cita conmigo y no has cumplido como caballero Light… ¿Es que no te parezco atractiva? ¿Ya no me quieres?

_Nunca te quise_. Esas palabras eran mejor pensarlas pero jamás repetirlas y mucho menos en voz alta.

-Claro que si Misa, pero he estado ocupado y…

-¡Que no me vaya a enterar, Light Yagami, que estas viéndote con Takada a escondidas de Misa!

-¿De que estas hablando, mujer? ¡Jamás me vi con Takada a escondidas ni mucho menos, ella no me atrae, esos son delirios tuyos! Solo conversamos un par de veces y ya me saltas con esto ¡No puedo creer lo que estas diciendo!

-No lo creo de ti pero si lo creo de ella, es capaz de querer devorarte incluso a sabiendas que estás conmigo. Pues bien, entonces invítame a salir esta noche porque por lo que veo ya no te sientas conmigo en la universidad y hoy ni siquiera me echaste una miradita, te la pasaste con Mikami... AAAhhhh… ¿con que eso era no? ¡Mikami! Lo sabía, lo sabía…

-¿QUEEÉ? –la expresión de Light no podía ser de mayor sorpresa, estaba deleitado ¿Cómo podía acusarlo de semejante aberración?-. Tú estás demente.

Decidió no hablar mas y colgar el teléfono mientras la voz de Misa se oía a lo lejos del móvil.

-¡Light! ¡Light! ¿Me estas escuchando? ¡Light!

Apagó completamente el celular, y como si Misa fuera clarividente y hubiera adivinado las intenciones de Takada, la morena estaba ahí, justamente hablando con Mikami como si estuviera persiguiéndolo… otra vez…

_Dios me libre, este día será largo_…

Intentó hacerse el tonto y continuar caminando sin que los otros dos que parecían estar en una interesante conversación, se dieran cuenta que faltaba su presencia. Caminó de puntillas por aquel pavimento.

-Ah, hola Light, ¿Cómo estás? –había saludado Takada mientras él hacía un intento obvio de escabullirse-. Se acercó al castaño y le plantó un beso en la mejilla que, mas que mejilla fue prácticamente a centímetros de los labios de Light. Mikami se había percatado de ese detalle y abrió los ojos espantado-. Te extrañé –dijo con una voz aniñada la mujer morena que no había corrido ni un milímetro sus labios de la cercanía que tenia con los de Light. El japonés permaneció de piedra, siquiera se había movido, sus mejillas sonrosadas lo decían todo, estaba estático.

De repente sintió como Takada se corría con brusquedad gracias a un empujón de Mikami que logra por poco arrojarla de lleno al pavimento. Pero logró levantarse haciendo bastante esfuerzo.

-Bueno, bueno… -había dicho Mikami mientras Takada le echaba una mirada asesina-. Light, estábamos hablando con Takada acerca de esta noche, se inaugura un nuevo club de baile y estábamos platicando si te gustaría ir con nosotros, la pasaras muy bien y experimentan con bebidas exóticas, frutas y…

-Ah… no tomo alcohol, Mikami, creí que lo sabías bien.

-Si bueno, pero… también hay una pista para bailar y…

-No me gusta bailar, Takada –ok, estaba quedando como un verdadero antisocial amargado pero es que, le gustaban otras cosas. La muchedumbre excitada y toda sudada actuando como en el mundo animal abalanzándose hacia cualquier cosa que caminara para poder frotar, el alboroto de hormonas que sufrían sus cuerpos: el estrógeno y la testosterona al máximo enloqueciendo a los adolescentes, la música a todo volumen reventándote los oídos, el alcohol que no ayudaba más bien empeoraba, el humo del cigarro que acababa haciéndote irritar los ojos y para colmo las personas ya sudadas de tanto bailar que te pegaban la transpiración cuando se tropezaban con algo arrojado en el piso y se caían encima de ti. No, nada de eso era prometedor para el castaño.

-Anda Light, no tienes que bailar, si quieres puedes quedarte en la barra bebiendo algo que no tiene porqué ser alcohol –había dicho Mikami, en sus ojos podía verse que realmente deseaba que el castaño los acompañara.

-Es que… no sé… Todos apretados y sudados, y falta el aire, no me…

-No, Light, si es un lugar bastante grande, y no faltara el aire, podemos pedir a los hombres que vigilan que abran las ventanillas y puedes quedarte sentado cerca de una. ¡Anda, por favor! Hoy es viernes y mañana no tenemos universidad y podemos dormir hasta tarde -¿Acaso Takada le estaba suplicando? Dios mio, esa situación realmente estaba alertando a Light, no sabia como actuar, si continuaba desistiendo ambos morenos continuarían insistiendo hasta que el castaño acabara por decir que si y es que… Light no podía decirles que no, tenia deficiencia para eso, era como si no pudiera planteárseles de frente y expresar lo que realmente él quería.

_¡Carajo…!_

-Pfff… -resopló agotado, obviamente la idea no le agradaba en absoluto pero desistió-. Bien, hagámoslo. Solo déjenme avisarle a Misa.

Estaba a punto de tomar su celular y comunicarle a la rubia que se encontrarían en la noche los cuatro.

-¡No, Misa no! –había "casi" gritado el moreno en modo de orden. Light se lo quedó mirando algo extrañado, se suponía que él y Misa "andaban", era inconcebible imaginar que si iba a una bailanta debía hacerlo con su… pos así decirlo… "semi-novia".

-Es que, quiero que seamos todos amigos y nos divirtamos, además si esta Misa entonces tu y ella se irán los dos juntos quien sabe a dónde y nos dejaran solos a Takada y a mí y nos aburriremos.

-Oh.. okey, esta bien –otra vez ese estúpido complejo de no poder decir que "no". Light definitivamente debía arreglar eso.

-¿Entonces, a qué hora nos encontramos? –preguntó Takada emocionada por la noticia.

-¿Les parece a la medianoche en mi apartamento? De ahí vamos a la bailanta –había dicho Mikami con una sonrisa que adornada todo su rostro. Definitivamente esa noche intentaría acercarse más de lo normal a Light… pero Takada pensaba exactamente igual.

-Bien, ahí nos vemos entonces –Light se acomodó la mochila en su espalda y caminó hacia su casa, en donde no encontró a absolutamente nadie.

Se dirigió hacia el refrigerador y tomó unas alitas de pollo hechas probablemente en la fritería, sabían deliciosas. Iba a subir a su cuarto cuando vio una nota sobre la mesa de la cocina.

"_Light, tu hermana y yo fuimos de compras al centro, volvemos en una hora. Mama"_

Y papá trabaja en el departamento hasta tarde, tendría la casa para el solo por unos minutos. Genial, no quería oír a nadie, mucho menos a su madre quejándose porque se le pasaba la sal en la comida o a su hermana llorando como desquiciada porque no entendía la tarea ya que se había pasado toda la explicación del profesor por haber estado mirando al nuevo alumno que venía de Alemania y que ya se había enamorado perdidamente de él… Pufff.

Y he aquí, sin nada que hacer encerrado en su cuarto con su netbook. Había puesto un poco de música de ambiente, relajadora. Respiró profundo mientras pensaba con qué entretenerse. Las tareas estaban todas echas y… ya que, entremos al _chat_. La verdad que cada dos por tres encontraba algún degenerado/a o personas agresivas que más bien te insultaban pero, tal vez encontraría algo que le hiciera pasar las horas. Además allí predominaba el anonimato lo cual era perfecto para el castaño.

Era increíble que existieran ventanas de "adolescentes de 15" "menores de 20". Cualquier degenerado podría colarse en ellas y evadir a los niños… ¿Cómo era posible que los padres…? Digo, ¿estos niños no tienen cerebro?

_Que va, ellos deben saber donde se meten y sus padres deberían avisarles._

Bien, escogió una ventana. Mujeres mayores de 20 años. Luego de andar con lo mismo de siempre: "¿Hola como estas? ¿De dónde eres? ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Qué te gusta hacer?" y todas esas preguntas obvias y aburridas, al japonés le pintó el morbo. Había visto esa ventana muchas veces pero jamás se hubiera atrevido a entrar a una de ellas, siquiera le atraía la idea. Pero ese dia, estaba con la mente mas abierta que nunca y vaya a saber uno porque. Se decidió a hacerlo, Light se pregunto cual de ellas "pintaba" mas: ¿"Homosexuales mayores de 20" o "Homosexuales mayores de 35"? Se decidió por la segunda opción, si bien la comunidad gay siempre le pareció un populo bastante interesante pero no por eso atractivo, es decir, le venía la curiosidad de saber ¿Qué se siente besar a otro hombre? ¿Qué se siente ser tocado por otro hombre? Jamás le confesaría a Misa, pero que hubo de pensarlo, hubo y varias veces, le causaba mucha intriga saber… A Light siempre le gustaba saber, no importaba sobre qué, pero él debía "saber". Los homosexuales veinteañeros creyó que estarían con las hormonas alborotadas y por ello se decidió por los mas adultos, tal vez ellos podrían darle la respuesta a todas esas preguntas que siempre se había hecho, claro, en lo más recóndito de su ser, nadie debía saberlo.

Bien, debía poner un nombre y no se le ocurría nada. Como estaba al tanto de que los homosexuales eran personas bastante dulces en cuanto a trato con los demás, Light decidió poner su nombre pero con la traducción al castellano: luz. Y en perfil puso: "busco conversar".

Esperó pocos minutos hasta que la pantalla empezó a explotar con nuevas ventanas que se abrían frente a él indicando que varias personas del otro lado pretendían "darle una conversación". Y volvían a aparecer los típicos "hola, como estas, de donde eres, cuántos años tienes, que te gusta hacer". Light rodaba los ojos pudiendo imaginarse toda la conversación con aquellas personas.

-Hola –había varias personas intentando comunicarse con él pero algunos perfiles asustaban: "busco niño rico", "quiero una noche apasionada" y tales cuestiones que hacían sonreír a Light. Pero esta persona le había llamado la atención porque en su perfil no había puesto absolutamente nada y como nombre tenía una simple: L.

-Hola, ¿como estas? –respondió el castaño al saludo del hombre que estuviera detrás.

-Bien, ¿y tu?

-Bien, bien –típica pregunta, que cliché mas molesto, pensó el japonés.

-¿De donde eres, Luz?

¿Debería decirle? ¿Sería apropiado? Bien, con hacerlo no tenía nada que ganar ni perder, de todas formas quien estuviera detrás no sabía nada de él.

-Japón, ¿y tu?

-Luz… me gusta, aunque no es tu verdadero nombre –dijo L, no había respondido a su pregunta-. Lo estas utilizando en su traducción al castellano y las personas de habla castellana acostumbran utilizar esa palabra como nombre para las mujeres, no para los hombres.

-Bueno, tu simplemente te haces llamar L.

-Cierto, supongo que no puedo reprocharte nada, ¿verdad? También estoy en Japón.

-¿Estas? ¿Pero eres japonés?

-Vivo aquí actualmente pero no soy de aquí.

-¿Y de donde eres realmente?

-Solo te diré que soy europeo, no me gusta dar mucha información en este tipo de páginas.

No supo porque pero al castaño le ofendió esa respuesta, él si le había dicho de que país era, ¿Qué podía ser tan importante como para no decir en que país nació, era necesario ser tan precavido? Ni siquiera se conocían.

Light estuvo a punto de cerrar la ventana y acabar con la conversación pero L le volvió a hablar.

-¿Qué edad tienes?

-Veintiuno –respondió el japonés con algo de desgano.

-Pero esta es una página para mayores de 35.

-Lo sé.

-¿Y por qué estás aquí?

-Tenía curiosidad y decidí entrar.

-Entonces no eres homosexual, solo eres curioso. Está bien, yo también soy bastante, muy curioso –dijo L en una manera que el castaño creyó: se refería a otro tipo de curiosidad.

-Entonces tampoco eres homosexual.

-Eso no puedo asegurarlo, ya te dije que soy muy curioso. Dime, ¿has estado con un hombre?

-No aunque… lo he pensado a veces.

-¿Con alguien en particular?

-No, en realidad no me gusta nadie ni de mi entorno ni de ningún lado.

-¿Y alguna vez te ha gustado alguien?

-No lo creo, jamás me he enamorado.

-Supongo que es normal, solo tienes 21 años.

-¿Y tú cuántos años tienes? –preguntó el castaño.

-26

-¡¿26?! –escribió Light como si no se lo hubiera imaginado-. Me obligas a hacerte la misma pregunta que me hiciste tu a mi.

-Ya te lo dije: soy muy curioso… tal vez.

-¿Tal vez? ¿Has estado con un hombre? –preguntó el castaño.

-Sí, amor.

¿Amor? ¿Le había dicho _amor_? ¡Qué abalanzado era! ¿Quién le había dado permiso para…? Que va, le seguiría el juego un rato mas.

-¿Con cuántos?

-Solo algunos, amor.

-¿Y te gustó? ¿Has tenido sexo con mujeres?

-Con ambos, cielo. Y ambos me gustaron.

Vaya, ese tipo parecía tener "cancha" en algo que él siquiera era principiante.

-¿Y cual te gustó mas? –la curiosidad de Light lo estaba atrapando.

-No podría elegir, amor, ambos me gustan mucho y ambos tienen lo suyo.

-¿Cómo por ejemplo?

-Las mujeres se dejan llevar y son excitantes y delicadas. Los hombres, aunque no lo aparenten, son muy sensibles en ciertas partes y muy dulces… emocionalmente hablando.

-¿Has tenido una relación amorosa con hombres y mujeres?

-Si amor, pero no acabaron bien.

-¿Por qué no?

-Solo no acabaron bien y punto. ¿Si? No me gusta hablar del tema.

Light se lo pensó dos veces antes de responder, pero la conversación le venía gustando bastante, L era… agradable a pesar de que hubiera estado con ambos… sexos.

-¿Qué te gusta hacer?

-Me gustan las motocicletas, los tatuajes… La música clásica y la poesía.

-Vaya, que combinación mas… rara.

-¿Te parece? –decía L.

-Pues, es extraño: te gustan las motocicletas y la poesía, los tatuajes y la música clásica. Es como mezclar agua con aceite XD –había escrito Light.

-¿XD? ¿De qué te ríes?

-No, no me reí… es que… ¿te ofendiste? Disculpa si dije algo inapropiado enserio que no me reí de eso es que… -el castaño se había puesto algo nervioso, ¿se había ofendido de veras? Estaban teniendo una conversación bastante entretenida a ojo de Light y ya la había cagado.

-JAJAJA. No te lo tomes tan a pecho amor, te estaba bromeando. Eres muy dulce, ¿sabes?

-¿Tu crees? Mmm… yo no lo creo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque todos me dicen que no lo soy.

-Tal vez "todos" no te conocen demasiado bien, por lo que veo.

-Si… puede ser –dijo Light con la cabeza gacha, por un ínfimo segundo se había sentido vacío-. Oye, ¿y de los hombres con los que estuviste, eran la mayoría mayores de 35?

-Si amor, me gustan maduros al igual que las mujeres, las prefiero maduras, pero si se me acerca un niño dulce como tú, no lo pensaría dos veces.

Light se quedó estático, su rostro había tomado un color carmesí intenso, comenzó a sentir calor en el estómago. Era la primera vez que alguien se le declaraba de una manera tan sexual y tan desvergonzada utilizando al mismo tiempo una manera tan dulce para expresarlo. Y había logrado sonrojarlo solo utilizando las palabras, nada de contacto directo.

-Debo irme –dijo L.

-Oh, espera ¿te volveré a encontrar aquí? –pero al escribir eso, L ya se había desconectado y no pudo recibir el mensaje de Light.

_¡Mierda!_ Dijo el castaño mientras veía como otras personas pretendían hablar con él pero L se había esfumado. Decidió abandonar la página y miró el reloj, en la cocina ya se escuchaba movimiento por lo que su madre y su hermana ya habían vuelto de hacer las compras. Su padre estaría por llegar, ya era hora de la cena. Y faltaba poco para que fuera la medianoche.

-Light, a cenar –chilló su madre desde la planta baja. Él no tenía demasiado apetito pero debía comer aunque sea algo sino el alcohol choca de lleno en uno (no por experiencia propia, sino por haberlo visto antes en Misa), y él sabía que una vez en la inauguración del nuevo bar, aunque no bebiera regularmente, algún daiquiri le invitarían sus "amigos" Takada y Mikami.

Bajó las escaleras y la mesa ya estaba lista. El plato principal era pollo hervido, su familia acostumbraba cenar de manera bastante liviana para así dormir "bien".

-Hija, siéntate, por favor –dijo la madre mientras recibía al padre con un abrazo.

-Hola papa –saludó Light sentándose en frente de la mesa. Mientras comían se aventuró a largar la "noticia"-. Esta noche iré a la inauguración de un nuevo bar.

-¿Bar? A ti no te gustan esos lugares –dijo la pequeña hermana mientras metía en su boca un gran trozo de pollo.

-Sayu, corta mas pequeño, te ahogarás –dijo el padre-. ¿Irás solo Light?

-A decir verdad no, papá. Fue idea de unos compañeros de la universidad, no es que vaya porque quiera, pero quien sabe, tal vez sea divertido.

-Bueno, no debes ir si no quieres –volvio a decir el padre.

-Oh no, cariño. Que vaya. Se la pasa estudiando y ser el mejor de la clase debe serle estresante. Esta bien que quiera despejarse un poco. Y estoy feliz de que empiece a interactuar con los demás adolescentes.

-Es mayor de edad, puede hacer lo que quiera –sentencio el padre y con ello continuaron cenando sin hablar del tema.

Ya eran las diez p.m, abrió el closet sin saber qué ponerse, ¿algo elegante? ¿O algo fresco y natural? De vestir elegante cual un traje daría la impresión de ser "excesivo", de vestir natural dejaría al habla que tal vez debió arreglarse más…

Que va, luego de una ducha Light cogió una camisa negra de seda muy suave al tacto. Echó fijador y gel en su cabello que daba la impresión de estar continuamente mojado y le daba un aire de frescura, echó en su cuello un delicioso perfume ácido, extremadamente varonil. Adornó su cuello con una cadenita de oro muy fina y el pantalón que escogió era igualmente negro que la camisa pero no tan elegante, lo zapatos obviamente: negros y lustrados.

Tomó la mochila que usualmente llevaba a la universidad, sacó el móvil de uno de los bolsillos y lo encendió, se percató de que lo había apagado esa tarde para no continuar hablando con Misa. Lo encendió.

-¿QUEEÉ? –exclamó al ver aquello. ¡47 llamadas perdidas de Misa!

Apagó el móvil de inmediato antes de que llovieran más y mas llamadas de la rubia. Ya eran las 11:30 p.m. asique Takada y Mikami estarían en el apartamento del moreno. Se decidió a ir hasta allí con su nuevo automóvil, el cual le compró su padre el día de su cumpleaños número 20, hacía poco había aprendido a conducir y prácticamente aun estaba aprendiendo.

Tocó timbre y abrió un muy bien vestido Mikami, para variar: también había escogido negro como color de atuendo, y a lo lejos se encontraba Takada con una bebida alcohólica en la mano, que sorpresivamente también había escogido negro, al parecer sus gustos estaban más interconectados que lo que Light creía.

Mikami se quedó viendo unos segundos al castaño, observándolo, taladrándolo con la mirada. ¡Light se veía guapísimo! Mikami se derretía frente a él.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó el castaño sacándolo de sus cavales al moreno el cual reaccionó de repente intentando no ser tan obvio, aunque algo en la mirada de Light le confirmó que sí lo había sido… y demasiado.

-Oh, nada, disculpa es que recordé que mi abuela me había regalado una cadenita igual a esa de pequeño –diablos, eso fue ingenioso pero dudó que el castaño le hubiera creido, no era para nada tonto.

-Oh, gracias –de repente Takada empuja a Mikami apartándolo de la puerta para estar frente al japonés.

-Te ves guapísimo Light –le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, percibiendo como el moreno la miraba con rencor.

_Si, esa noche sería larga… muy larga..._


	2. Capítulo II

**En este cap hay escenas de angst, asique... bueno ustedes ya saben :D**

* * *

Mientras el trío esperaba a que se hicieran las dos de la madrugada, la hora exacta en la cual inauguraban aquel bar, se encontraban los tres echados sobre el sillón negro en el apartamento de Mikami, viendo perezosamente la TV. Takada tenía un paquete de papas fritas en la mano mientras sostenía una bebida alcohólica con la otra. Y hacia lo imposible por permanecer con la posesión del control remoto.

Ella estaba sentada entre medio de ambos hombres, Mikami en el lado derecho del sillón y Light en el izquierdo.

-¿Quieres Light? –le dijo al castaño extendiéndole la bolsa de papas.

-No, gracias Takada –el japonés mientras tanto había vuelto su mirada hacia la ventana, la noche era hermosa, no podía despegar sus ojos de la hipnotizante luna y su extrema redondez: lo extasiaban. No se percataba que ambos pelinegros lo observaban con lujuria y extremas ansias de devorarlo-. Que hermosa está la luna esta noche, ¿no es cierto?

-Oh, por supuesto –contestaron ambos morenos al unísono. Light se veía apetecible, se veía delicioso.

-Light, nos hiciste poner sexto sentido y no la estas mirando… además tu sabes que no me gustan este tipo de películas, me dan mucho miedo –dijo Takada enredándose en el brazo del castaño. El pelinegro le echó una mirada fulminante a aquella mujer, quería ahorcarla con sus propias manos, ¡estaba robándole a Light!

-Bueno, yo no sé si podré protegerte pero al menos estaré ahí para cuidarte –dijo el castaño a la morena acariciando su espalda suavemente y de una manera muy cariñosa. La mujer se erizaba como un gato ante las caricias de Light y ante los ojos rojos de Mikami que parecía echar fuego a través de ellos.

Los títulos de la película no tardaron en aparecer y luego de unos diez minutos en que Takada se la había pasado palpando el fino cuerpo de Light repleto de esos músculos tirantes como fibras, apareció en la pantalla una despampanante rubia, de grandes pechos y piel trigueña que compartía su (o vaya a saber de quién) dormitorio con otros dos hombres, los tres comenzaban a tocarse y hacer cosas insólitas. A esas horas de la madrugada hasta el canal de televisión mas puritano transmitía pornografía…

-¡Takada, tu tienes el control remoto! ¡Cambia ya! –chilló Mikami enrojecido de la vergüenza al igual que Light, quien pretendía hacerse el desentendido y mirar a cualquier otra dirección. Takada tenía una sonrisa nerviosa mientras intentaba desesperadamente cambiar de canal.

-Oh, lo siento –dijo la morena con una sonrisilla de niña avergonzada.

Light mientras tanto observaba el apartamento. Le gustaba la manera en la que el moreno mezclaba el plateado con el negro y los difundía en las paredes, aquellos retoques en la cocina donde predominaban los adornos elegantes y refinados.

-Sabes, nunca le había prestado atención a tu apartamento, Mikami, es muy bonito –el castaño veía velas por doquier, pareciera que el moreno tenía una extraña fascinación por ellas, y todas eran aromatizadas pero a las que Light más le gustaba eran las que permanecían posadas sobre agua en las vasijas de vidrio.

-Oh, gracias Light. Si quieres te muestro la habitación –Mikami sintió un codazo en las costillas proveniente de Takada, la frase no había sido echada con doble sentido por parte del moreno pero así se había oído, pero de ni modo el castaño lo percató, simplemente miraba las pequeñas velas blancas sobre el agua de los jarrones, al parecer no le había estado ofreciendo la mínima atención a lo que decía Mikami, y éste último lo había agradecido.

-Oh, ya es hora ¿nos vamos? –dijo la pelinegra tomando su cartera de cuero y acomodando el diminuto (casi straples) vestido que había escogido para la ocasión, lo cual dejaba a la vista de cualquiera las hermosas, finas y largas piernas de la mujer, su cintura de avispa y sus pechos protuberantes tras esa piel perlada y humectada.

Mikami la miraba con desprecio, tanto que si Light llegaba a ojearla de manera provocativa en algún momento juró que la golpearía.

El trío salió del apartamento, los morenos se ponían uno a cada lado del castaño, que ya comenzaba a sentirse un poco… asfixiado, y no era de ni modo por el traje; como si de antemano hubiera sospechado que era el _banquete_ de la fiesta y que todos estarían esperándolo a él, y los comportamientos tan infantiles de Takada y Mikami no hacían más que defender esa teoría… Tal vez, no fue muy buena idea ir.

Llegaron al lugar, al contrario de lo que Light pensaba, era bastante grande, imposible que faltara el aire. Aun no había muchas personas y por ello Light se sintió, dentro de todo, medianamente cómodo, había un aire fresco allí dentro todas las ventanas permanecían abiertas y la mayoría estaba relajado en frente de la barra de bebidas.

-¿Bailamos? –dijo Takada enroscando sus manos detrás de los hombros de Light, quedando sus rostros a solo centímetros del del otro, queriendo aprovechar la música relajante y lenta que el DJ estaba transmitiendo para entonces.

-Aun no Takada, no hay nadie en la pista ¿acaso quieres pasar vergüenza? –dijo Mikami con un tono de voz algo molesto, había observado la cercanía de aquella con el castaño algo peligrosa para su gusto.

-Tal vez deberíamos ir a la barra

-Pero si a ti no te gusta beber.

-¿Qué importa Takada? Si quiere ir allá iremos allá –su tono de voz aun continuaba molesto, Light intentaba descifrar porqué, si hacía solo unos minutos el pelinegro estaba de lo mas sonriente.

Mikami se adhirió al lado de derecho de Light, Takada al izquierdo y así como dos chicles pegoteados a una superficie reconfortante, caminaron los tres hacia la barra. Light resoplaba hacia sus adentros, comenzaba a sentirse algo irritado por la extrema cercanía de ambos morenos.

-¿Qué tomas, Light? –preguntó Takada.

-… -lo habían interrumpido, ni siquiera le dejaban hablar.

-No sabe de bebidas Takada, ¿eres sorda? Ya te lo había dicho antes, debemos invitarlo para que conozca algo de eso.

El castaño empezaba a sentirse algo perturbado, entre los dos morenos se sacaban chispa, ¿y… él era producto de eso?

_Dios, esto es realmente incómodo, _era el único pensamiento que transitaba por su mente cada minuto que pasaba con aquellos dos.

-Oye, tu… si, el rubio buenote –llamó Takada al barman y Mikami instantáneamente cubrió su rostro con su mano derecha, avergonzado-. Quiero tres vodka tamaño grande –dijo una vez que el rubio detrás de la barra se arrimó lo suficiente.

-No, Takada. ¡Light no bebe! Pide uno chico para él –le gritaba al oído para que aquella pudiera escucharle con lo alto que sonaba la música mientras no sabía como hacer para pellizcarla a través de ese ajustadísimo vestido que se había puesto, era imposible, hubo de confiar en que su voz sonara lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la pelinegra le oyera claro.

Por suerte Takada logró oírlo.

-Oh, espera… mejor dos grandes y uno chico –gritó fuerte para que el rubio que ya estaba preparando los vasos, la escuchara.

-Lo que tú digas amor –dijo el barman que ahora hacía juegos de malabares con las botellas impresionando a todos los que se posaban sobre la barra. Y aunque la música sonara a todo volumen, Light había llegado a oír las últimas palabras de aquel hombre.

…_Amor_. Eso le hizo acordar.

…_pero si se me acerca un niño dulce como tú, no lo pensaría dos veces… _Esa frase lo había dejado K.O. a pesar de no saber quién era el hombre detrás del monitor. Y tal vez lo había engañado y ni siquiera era un hombre… pero definitivamente fueron las palabras adecuadas para el momento oportuno. Seguramente aquel habría tenido ya muchas citas, y además agregando el factor "bisexualidad" lo más seguro es que parado al lado del castaño lo dejara a éste como monja, pero, le había puesto tan nervioso ese alago, lo había dilatado tanto que… No, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Light no debía caer en las garras de los degenerados que bucean en internet, ¡es antinatural! Además, lo mas probable es que no vuelvan a escribirse nunca mas; con la cantidad de gente que entra a esa páginas, y él luego podría escoger otros nombres ficticios para llamarse a si mismo y Light ya no podría rastrearlo… que va… solo fue uno.

-¡Light! ¿Me oyes? ¡Despierta! –decía Takada con una bebida demasiado grande en una mano y otra mucho mas pequeña en la otra-. Aquí está tu trago, bombón.

-Gracias –tomó la bebida con la mano, primero le echó un ojo, luego la olió y finalmente bebió un sorbo.

Mikami y Takada, al ver aquella reacción del castaño, no paraban de reírse. La pelinegra no esperó para abrir la boca y hablar entre carcajadas:

-¡Qué gracioso, Light! Eres tan dulce.

…_eres muy dulce ¿sabes?_

Light sonrió cabizbajo… recordando.

De repente el lugar comenzaba a llenarse, había mayor cantidad de personas platicando, sonriendo, algunos bailaban, otros ya habían pasado a la segunda fase: el manoseo en público luego de diez minutos de haberse conocido, pero bueno… los niños y sus locuras. El trago había estado bastante bueno, se lo había tomado todo (a pesar que le costó tres sorbos) y cuando ya no creyó poder beber más, Mikami se aparece con otra bebida tamaño grande: esta vez un daiquiri, le convidó al castaño mientras éste atrapaba el sorbete con los labios y absorbía un poco del contenido, el pelinegro no había parado de mirarlo y dio gracias al cielo que las luces estaban apagadas y Light no podía ver su rostro, sino hubiera notado lo enrojecidas que se habían vuelto sus mejillas al tener tan cerca el rostro del japonés.

-Mmm… ¡está delicioso! ¿Le pusieron un ingrediente más? –preguntó Light sorprendido de lo exquisito que le había sabido comparado con las veces anteriores que había degustado el mismísimo trago.

-No lo sé, si quieres puedes pedirle al barman uno igual.

-¿Quieres que te vaya a buscar uno, Light? –preguntó Takada.

-Oh, ¿lo harías por mí, Takada?

-Bueno, no soy esclava de nadie por más guapo que seas asique si voy me merezco una recompensa ¿no crees? –Mikami la observó con ganas de destriparla viva, ¡intentó plantarle un beso a Light! Para suerte del moreno el castaño la había tomado por los brazos y la había alejado de su rostro.

-No lo creo… -dijo el japonés riendo con ternura, Mikami no pudo mas que demostrar en su cara una sonrisa victoriosa ¡la había rechazado de una manera espectacular y en su rostro… había sido fenomenal! Algo roto en el interior del moreno había vuelto a florecer… continuaba teniendo esperanzas-. Deja, yo voy por el trago.

Light caminó hacia la barra solo.

Takada se lo quedó mirando algo desilusionada y no pudo esconder lo avergonzada que se había sentido y que continuaba sintiéndose. Las carcajadas que Mikami intentaba ocultar cubriéndose la boca con las manos definitivamente no ayudaban nada.

-¿De qué diablos te ríes, estúpido?

-¡Ey! No tienes porque ponerte así, fue él quien te rechazó, no yo –lo dijo con tanta sorna que la pelinegra creía explotar de ira, si no se controlaba le daría un golpe justo en la cara.

-Si me rechazó a mí entonces tú estás a años luz de él, idiota.

Mikami se acercó a ella tanto que creyó rozar su nariz con el lóbulo de la oreja de la pelinegra. Le habló lentamente al oído:

-Eso lo veremos.

Takada lo apartó de un golpe en el pecho y lo miró con repugnancia, si ese tipo creía que le robaría al castaño, no sabía con quien diantres se metía.

-Un daiquiri, por favor –pidió Light al rubio que hacía unos instantes había atendido a Takada.

-"¿Por favor?" Jaja –rió el hombre, el castaño cambió su gesto sonriente a uno mas serio y opacado-. ¿Me parece a mi o tu no eres de salir mucho en las noches?

Estaba a punto de insultarlo y largarse, pero lo pensó dos veces antes de hacerlo.

-Wow, ¿me pregunto como adivinaste? –dijo el japonés con un gesto mas que repugnante y la ironía logró notarse desde kilómetros a la redonda, le provocó una sonrisa al barman.

-Descuida, muñeco. Aquí te cuidaremos bien –el rubio le guiñó un ojo.

Light se fue alejando poco a poco luego de pagar el trago. Ok, eso fue muy extraño… ¿le pareció o aquel hombre se le había insinuado? ¿O mas bien el alcohol ya le había pegado con fuerza en sus neuronas?

-¡Oye, fijate por dónde vas! –gruñó un moreno tan bronceado que su piel parecía cascara de zanahoria, tenía una mujer que apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de aquel tipo ya que no podía mantenerla erecta, desde lejos se notaba: estaba mas que borracha. Y luego de insultar a Light por haberlo pisado sin intención, aquel hombre tomó a la mujer que siquiera sabía en donde estaba de la descompostura que tenía y comenzó a besarla. Esa escena revolvió las tripas del castaño, ese tipo era un degenerado, era obvio que la muchacha necesitaba ayuda, estaba completamente ebria y el muy desgraciado se aprovechaba de la situación para manosearla y besuquearla…

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Mikami muy cerca del rostro de Light, pero al estar el japonés bastante afectado por la escena que presenciaba no le había dado importancia.

-Eso –señaló con la mirada a la mujer ebria y el hombre manoseándola.

-¡Oh, esta súper borracha!

-Si, y ese tipo se está aprovechando.

-No sé Light, tal vez sea el novio.

-No la cuida como si lo fuera.

-Mejor no te metas, no sabes que tipo de relación tienen –tal vez Mikami tenía razón pero sintió inmensas ganas de ayudarla, aunque mucho no pudo hacer ya que el moreno le había tomado de la mano y lo había arrastrado hasta el centro de la pista, empujando a toda la muchedumbre que se había formado, ya casi era imposible pasar sin pisotear o arrastrar a uno. Parecían un enjambre de abejas en un panal que pronto explotaría, y lo que Light mas se temía se había echo presente: al haber tanta gente más de uno sudaba sin parar y le pegaban la transpiración a la ropa del castaño que intentaba zafarse sin conseguirlo. El humo del cigarro ya había por poco intercambiado el oxígeno y ya resultaba imposible respirar.

-¿Estás bien Light? –le preguntó Takada arrimándose.

-Falta el aire aquí –dijo el japonés intentando abanicarse.

-¿Quieres que salgamos afuera unos minutos?

_A decir verdad, ya quiero irme…_pensaba mientras Takada lo tomaba de la mano y a través de la muchedumbre intentaba pasar pero no sin pisar o golpear a algunos, no intencionalmente claro. Takada lo había llevado hacia el patio trasero del lugar, el rocío que caía sobre el césped seguramente estaría mojando los delicados pies de la morena, sería fácil para el rocío pasar por esas sandalias que dejaban al desnudo sus pies.

Light miró a su alrededor, el lugar era tan tranquilo y refrescante, pero por un segundo se pregunto si ellos tenían permiso para estar allí. Lo único que quedaba de la fiesta en ellos era el olor a cigarro que se había impregnado a la ropa y el cabello, la música retumbaba de una manera que golpeaba con fuerza las paredes de cemento.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor, Light?

-Pues, aquí si hay aire –ambos rieron tiernamente.

-Sabes… eres muy guapo, Light -miró su perfil, su respingada nariz, sus ojos almendrados de un color café claro, su piel trigueña y su cabello castaño-. Siempre creí que tú eras el hombre perfecto: inteligente, guapo, caballero, tranquilo. Eres todo lo que una mujer necesita.

La mano de Takada había atrapado el rostro de Light, lo acariciaba suavemente, con dulzura. Y vio en los ojos de la pelinegra un brillo extraño, ese pequeño disque que te dice que el otro esta hablando con el corazón en la garganta. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos acuosos.

-Aunque, yo sé que estás intentando algo con Misa –estaba cerca, demasiado cerca. Sus narices rozaban la del otro. Light había dejado de respirar y solo podía mirar ese brillo en los ojos de Takada, quien para entonces se había acercado tanto que había acabado por completo con aquel espacio que los separaba. Ella podía esperar cualquier cosa de Light, que reaccione positivamente o negativamente como ocurrió adentro, ahora las cartas estaban echadas.

Aprisionó lentamente al castaño contra la pared, sin dejar de clavar sus negras y frías pupilas. Despegó los labios lentamente para ver si el susodicho los recibía o por el contrario la recibiría. Se sorprendió al ver que la segunda reacción fue la llevada a cabo por Light. Tomó lentamente los cabellos castaños en sus manos y lo atrajo aun más hacia ella mientras continuaba besándolo lentamente, tenía miedo de que se le alborotaran las hormonas y acabar arruinando el momento.

Lamió los labios rosados del castaño, los degustó por primera vez en su vida como siempre hubo querido, y ahora que los saboreaba la llenaban de éxtasis, quería mas… mucho mas. Comenzó a bajar su mano y palpar la suavidad de la camisa de seda negra que el hombre llevaba. Empezó a besarlo con mas desesperación. Él le seguía el ritmo.

Las respiraciones se entrelazaban y chocaban calientes contra el rostro del otro. Degustó su lengua, su paladar… quería saborearlo todo para comprobar si era igual a los sueños que hubo tenido de él anteriormente. Su mano risueña y curiosa ahora tocaba una de las piernas de Light e iba subiéndola con lentitud hasta llegar a su hombría, cuando pudo apenas tocarla, siquiera palparla creyó estar en el cenit de la felicidad.

-No, basta –dijo de repente, separándose de aquel beso que para la morena había sido soñado-. Esto no está bien.

-Light, está perfecto, no pasa nada, somos amigos –dijo sonriendo y queriendo parecer calmada y dulce ante el castaño pero la verdad es que se le estaba revolviendo el estómago, estuvo tan cerca y una pequeña ira comenzaba a nacer dentro de ella.

-No somos amigos si haces esto –sentenció el moreno.

-Bueno, esta bien, tal vez me excedí un poco pero… quisiera demostrarte lo mucho que te aprecio –volvió a apresar al varón contra la pared que retumbaba con la música de adentro-. Yo sé que esto te parecerá algo indecoro pero… es que me gustas mucho Light y, yo sé que no estas acostumbrado a este tipo de… caricias, pero veras que si lo intentamos lo adorarás y podrías llegar a sentir algo por mí.

¿Qué quiso decir con, "no estás acostumbrado a este tipo de caricias"? ¿Acaso insinuaba que era un mojigato? ¿Qué sabía menos que cero del tema relaciones sexuales? Takada no sabía lo mucho que había embarrado los sentimientos del castaño, y él no se quedaría allí para que ella continuara haciéndolo.

-Debo irme.

-No, Light, ¡espera por favor! –intentó detenerlo y jalarlo hacia sí pero ella era mujer y él tenía mucha mas fuerza.

-Te lo digo por las buenas, suéltame, de veras no me quiero enfadar contigo, Takada ni mucho menos arruinar la amistad que tenemos. Simplemente suéltame y haré de cuenta que esto nunca pasó.

-¡Pero Light!

-¡Takada, suéltame o enserio no respondo de mi! –lo había dicho con una voz varonil, sonó tosco y duro. Decidió dejarlo ir, empeorar mas las cosas solo acabaría por separar a Light de ella que ya de por sí la relación amistosa que tendrían a partir de ahora tendería de un fino hilo.

Dios… todo le había salido mal. La morena respiró profundo y chocó su cabeza vencida contra el muro lentamente, se dejó caer al suelo y allí permaneció sentada sobre el mojado césped, con un rostro que evidentemente demostraba lo triste que podía llegar a estar una persona en situaciones como esa. No quería llorar pero, una lágrima curiosa recorrió su mejilla tan rápido que casi ni ella lo había podido notar.

Debía salir de allí ¡pero ya! Light caminaba a paso apresurado casi abalanzándose sobre todas esas personas que le gritaban groserías por no pedir permiso y por poco arrojarlos al suelo.

Sus ojos denotaron algo… la figura de una despampanante rubia, con ropa diminuta que dejaba todos tus atributos a la vista siendo observada por mas de uno que se babeaban al verla bailando en un rincón del lugar, de una manera sensual frotando su trasero a la hombría de un tipo cualquiera que para variar le estaba tocando los pechos con una degeneración repugnante. Hasta que llegó un momento en que la música marcó un ritmo mas rápido, Misa subía lentamente su minifalda hasta que esta ya no pudo cubrir mas sus partes íntimas, ella sonreía, los hombres la miraban asombrados y excitados de sobremanera. El hombre que "bailaba" detrás de ella apretaba la pelvis de Misa aun mas contra la suya, frotándola activamente como si simulara el movimiento de los hombres al realizar la penetración. Light ya no pudo ver más.

-¡Light! Te necesito –Mikami había aparecido de las sombras para pegarle tremendo susto. Su voz se oía bastante ida, se podría decir que estaba ¿ebrio? Que va, ¡terriblemente ebrio!

-¡Shhh! Mikami, vamos afuera, Misa está ahí y no puede vernos –le había gritado al oído para que lo escuchara.

-Es que necesito decirte algo muy, muy, muy importante

-Oh, por Dios, ¡estas borracho! Vamos al auto, te llevaré a tu apartamento.

Light intentaba sostener al moreno que no podía siquiera caminar erecto. Debió arrastrarlo prácticamente hasta el automóvil, sintió algo de pena por Takada pero no quería verla, le había defraudado. Lo ayudó a subir al auto.

-Light, voy a vomitar –dijo entrecortadamente.

-Aguanta, ya casi estamos cerca –el castaño apretó los cambios y aumentó considerablemente la velocidad. Llegaron al apartamento del moreno, a cuestas, pero lograron entrar.

Light recostó a Mikami sobre la cama.

-Necesito decirte algo muy importante –había tomado a Light por el cuello de la camisa de seda y lo obligaba a arrimarse lo más posible a él.

-Estas borracho, Mikami. Mañana se te pasará. Espera aquí, te traeré agua fría.

Se dirigió hacia la heladera, pero todo era bebidas alcohólicas, ¡qué diablos, parecía que él y Takada no conocían la palabra "sano"! Tomó un vaso y sirvió agua de la canilla de la cocina, le puso un par de cubitos de hielo y abrió la puerta de la habitación para dárselo a Mikami, pero cuando entró aquel ya estaba dormido. Light se acercó, cubrió las ventas con las cortinas para que no entrara la luz de la luna y lo despertara, se acercó a él y le tapó con una frazada algo ligera que había sacado del armario, ya que no quería destender la cama: Mikami despertaría si lo hacía.

_Estará bien en la mañana_. Y con ese pensamiento el castaño salió del apartamento y manejó hasta su casa, podía verse como el sol aun no salía por completo, pero la claridad que lo envolvía ya se hacía presente en el horizonte.

Se recostó sobre su cama y lo único que sintió antes de dormirse fue la luz del sol atravesando los vidrios de la ventana en su habitación, brindándole un calor reconfortante a su rostro, luego de sentir la humedad de la noche.

Se levantó con un humor de perros aquel día sábado. Su estómago le gruñía, caminó hacia el refrigerador y tomó el envase de leche.

-¿Vas a desayunar? Nosotros acabamos de almorzar.

-Déjame en paz, Sayu –sirvió leche en un tazón y le colocó zucaritas. Las comió con una cucharada sopera. Pronto estaba en su cuarto otra vez observando su imagen reflejada en el espejo: estaba mas destruido que nunca, el cabello castaño junto con el gel y el fijador se habían convertido en un nido de pájaros todo pegoteado y duro como cemento. La ropa a la cual se le había adherido el olor a sudor y humo de la muchedumbre ya la había puesto a lavar, ahora solo quedaba pegarse una buena ducha reconfortante para despejar el mal humor.

Encendió sus celular: 50 llamadas perdidas de Misa (previsible que serían para fastidiarlo), 11 llamadas perdidas de Takada (¿tal vez para disculparse por lo de la noche anterior? Mejor valía hacerse el tonto) y 4 llamadas perdidas de Mikami (Estas si le habían llamado la atención, no se las esperaba).

De repente sonó el móvil en modo vibrador mientras el castaño lo sostenía en su mano. Era un mensaje de texto de Mikami.

"_Light, me gustaría que pudiéramos conversar, tengo algo realmente importante que decirte… Y muchas gracias por haberme traído a casa, te estoy realmente muy agradecido. Espero que me respondas, en serio que se trata de algo importante. Saludos"._

¿Algo importante? Puff… seguramente serían estupideces de Mikami. Dejó el móvil sobre la mesita de luz de su recámara y justo cuando escogía un atuendo fresco y viejo que vestir aquel dia que no tendría nada que hacer, el móvil suena por segunda vez. Light lo recoge y observa que era un segundo mensaje de Mikami, al abrirlo nota que era lo mismo que le había escrito anteriormente, como si el castaño no hubiera comprendido que lo que tuviera que decirle era algo de mucha importancia, pero esta vez había incluído una frase nueva:

"_Por favor, te necesito mas que nunca, intenta venir cuanto antes posible, no sabes lo bien que me harías. Gracias por todo, Light y saludos"._

Vaya, al parecer si era algo importante, tal vez lo más adecuado sería ir. Decidió tomar la ducha y luego de ésta, al ver que su cabello volvía a ser lacio y sedoso como siempre, partió particularmente hacia el apartamento de Mikami con unas ropas muy sueltas, nada de formalidades un sábado.

Tocó a la puerta.

-Oh, aquí estas, gracias a Dios viniste –el moreno lo había abrazado con mucha fuerza, pretendía oler lo mas que podía del castaño, esa fragancia varonil que tanto le embriagaba.

-Mikami, ¿pasa algo, estas bien? ¿Qué era lo que querías decirme? –le preguntaba mientras daba pequeños golpecitos reconfortantes sobre la espalda del pelinegro, el contacto con la piel de Light fue más que extasiante para Mikami, que ya comenzaba a sentirse embriagado por la cercanía.

-Oh, por favor, entra.

El moreno lo llevó hasta el sofá, donde ambos se sentaron sin mirarse entre ellos, luego de aquel "abrazo" inesperado la situación ya comenzaba a ponerse ligeramente incómoda.

-Light, em… te llamé porque, tu siempre haces cosas por nosotros, me refiero a Takada y a mí y… pues, siempre fuiste tan inteligente y eres tan hombre, en el sentido que todo puedes solucionarlo tranquilamente y de la manera mas lógica posible, eres muy maduro y creo definitivamente que eres lo que cualquier persona busca para una relación… lo que yo busco… para una… relación.

Light se había quedando observando los ojos del pelinegro, y no mentiría ¡su tez semi-trigueña había adoptado un color pálido cual enfermo! ¿Había escuchado bien… Mikami se le estaba declarando? Lo último que faltaba para acabar siendo el peor fin de semana de su vida.

No quería herirlo, por nada del mundo buscaría hacer algo así con el moreno y aunque sabía desde hacía mucho que aquel hombre le anhelaba de una manera poco convencional, pretendía que fuera solo su imaginación.

-Creo que me gustas mucho, Light, mucho de verdad –sentenció el moreno y aquel castaño casi se pone amarillo con la noticia.

Colocó una mano en su rostro para cubrírselo desvergonzadamente, con ellos había alborotado sin querer sus cabellos castaños.

-Am… Mikami yo… pues no se que decir, esto es muy poco convencional ¿sabes?.. Am… -debía decírselo, debía decirle que no era su tipo, que no lo esperara porque entre ellos jamás nada ocurriría.

-No tienes por que ponerte así Light. Puedes pensarlo tranquilamente en tu casa y luego cuando quieras hablarlo me dices, enserio, puedo esperar todo el tiempo que necesites para digerirlo.

_Dios mío, esto es horrible… debo salir de aquí_

Mikami lo miraba con ojos anheladores, casi queriendo devorarlo, observaba sus pestañas, sus cejas, su nariz, sus carnosos labios rosados. Lo miraba expectante, lo miraba acercándose al castaño.

-Amm… si, eh… oh, mi celular, esta sonando –Light tomó el móvil del bolsillo y se levantó de repente del sillón antes de que la cercanía con el rostro de Mikami se volviera peligrosa e imposible de evitar-. Hola, ajam, si mama… si, okey voy para allá enseguida –había fingido una llamada.

-¿Tu madre?

-Eh… si, quiere que vaya para allá cuanto antes, no se que querrá que haga.

-Oh, bueno, en ese caso… -se levantó y volvió a abrazar al castaño, sentía su olor característico a roble y pino junto con la fragancia que llevaba comúnmente, si él fuera Misa solo por unos instantes hubiera tomado a ese hombre en sus brazos y jamás lo hubiera dejado ir. La rubia no tenía idea de la rabia y la envidia que en aquel moreno provocaba el que fuera dueña del corazón de Light Yagami, el hombre de sus sueños. El castaño permanecía mas duro que el cemento, se había quedado con los ojos bien abiertos esperando que su "amigo" acabara con aquella demostración de afecto tan poco usual entre ellos dos.

Mikami se había dejado llevar: el momento, el tener a Light cerca suyo, la sensación que lo inundaba de no poder tenerlo como él quisiera, las infinitas ansias de abrazarlo por mucho más tiempo y ya no dejarlo ir, su perfume que penetraba por su nariz y embriagaba sus neuronas. Ya no lo soportaba, debía saber que se sentía, debía probarlo.

Tomó a Light por los cabellos y le plantó un fuerte beso en los labios, se sintió hecho, se sintió marcado, se sintió dilatado. Pero también sintió un fuerte aventón en el pecho.

-¡Mikami! ¿Qué diablos crees que haces? –Light lo había empujado lejos de él, tomando distancia.

-Oh, lo siento, es que… estabas tan cerca y yo… oh por Dios, perdóname Light.

-Necesito pensarlo, por favor ya no vuelvas a hacer algo así ¿está bien?

-Si, esta bien, te lo prometo Light –asistía desesperadamente el moreno. El temblaba de emoción y Light temblaba de nervios.

Cuando llegó a su casa aun no podía creerlo, ¿de veras le había dicho que lo pensaría? ¿Por qué le dijo algo tan absurdo como aquello y no le negó rotundamente? Diablos, Light quería golpearse la cabeza contra las paredes. Se pasó el resto del día pensando en lo terrible de su situación, sus compañeros de facultad, los mas cercanos para colmo, le habían declarado su amor, era una situación critica, ¿Cómo saldría de ella? ¿Qué les diría el lunes cuando tuviera que enfrentarlos? Porque de ni modo que Mikami y Takada asistirían a la clase al igual que Misa y…

Misa… debía hablar con ella, ¿qué hacía con aquel hombre bailándole tan desvergonzadamente y provocándolo de una manera tan sexual? Definitivamente platicaría con la rubia, era una aberración, una locura, además se supone que la noche anterior estuvo desesperada llamándolo a través del móvil y luego se aparecía allí como si nada, con un tipo con pinta de vagabundo intentando seducirla, ¿Qué le pasaba por la cabeza? Bueno, si es que tenía.

Dios… su vida sentimental iba de mal en peor, ¿y… realmente quería tomarse la molestia de pedir explicaciones a la rubia? ¿De delatarse que había ido a una bailanta con lo mucho que odia esos lugares? Y que había ido con Takada y Mikami, dos personas de las cuales Misa le había dejado claro que no los quería ni cerca de Light, estaba completamente celosa. No, mejor dejaría todo como estaba, una parte de él se había sentido defraudado por la rubia pero a su otra parte le importaba un comino.

Había llegado la noche, ya todos dormían profundamente y Light siquiera había podido pegar un ojo, apenas y si eran las once y cuarto p.m. y hacía una hora y media se había acostado, que va, no creía poder dormir, aun tenia en la cabeza a Misa y su desvergonzado baile con aquel hombre que siquiera ella conocía, Takada y sus ojos acuosos cuando la rechazó junto al rocío del césped mientras la música del baile hacía eco de fondo y a Mikami, el cual recientemente le había declarado su amor y mas que eso: se atrevió a besarlo sin siquiera permiso del castaño.

Estaba tan enfadado que podría romper lo que fuera, pero debía tranquilizarse. Se sirvió un té de tilo para poder calmar sus alborotados nervios y así poder recostarse y dormir un poco. Le dolía el estómago, se sentía vagamente desilusionado.

Encendió el computador, el té parecía comenzar a hacer efecto. Entró al chat, debía comprobar si él estaba, una vez mas. Quien sabe, tal vez podría estar rondando por allí. Entró a la ventana en la que lo encontró la primera vez, buscó en los nombres una L pero antes de llegar a medio recorrido…

-Hola.

-Hola –saludó el castaño, allí estaba, era él.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien ¿y tú?

-Te noto apagado, ¿pasó algo? –Light abrió los ojos como dos platos, con tan solo cuatro palabras aquel tipo supo que su estado anímico no estaba pasando por un buen momento, lo había dejado boquiabierto, ¿era posible que alguien tuviera tanta percepción? El hombre detrás del monitor no lo conocía, jamás se habían visto y aun así había advertido con tan poca charla que Light estaba angustiado.

-Vaya… am… pues un poco, este fin de semana no fue de lo mejor –se atrevió a decir.

-¿Quieres contarme, cariño?

-Bueno… en gran parte fue por mis compañeros de cátedra –escribía arrastrando las letras del teclado de la netbook, era como revivir lo que más le enrabiaba pero en vez de pensamiento lo hacía escribiéndolo, algo diferente pero igual de doloroso-. Me invitaron a un nuevo bar el viernes por la noche, sabes, detesto esos lugares pero accedí ir por ellos, es que me estaban insistiendo demasiado.

-Pero tu no querías ir, ¿o me equivoco?

-No, es que el amontonamiento, el humo de cigarro, la música fuerte: son cuestiones que no me atraen para nada. Solo fui por ellos.

-¿A que te refieres con "solo por ellos"?

-Bueno es que –le fue difícil escoger las palabras adecuadas, en realidad ahora que lo recordaba siquiera entendía porque en aquel momento dijo que **si** a Takada y Mikami-. En realidad me insistieron tanto que acabe desistiendo.

-Pero tu no usaste la palabra "amigos" usaste "compañeros de cátedra", lo cual significa que esas personas siquiera son cercanas a ti. ¿Te agradan?

-No, en realidad nunca me agradaron y luego de este fin de semana mucho menos.

-Estoy comenzando a creer que en ti pesa más la opinión ajena que la tuya propia y hasta si se trata de ti –dejó caer L, bastante pesado para el gusto de Light-. Eso podría llegar a hacerte mucho daño ahora pero más adelante podría volverse un tema muy serio y peligroso, ¿no lo crees? Nadie debe decidir por ti, solo **tú **y de acuerdo a lo que** tú **quieres.

El castaño se había dejado caer sobre la silla, fue como si a ese consejo lo hubiera estado esperando toda una eternidad y finalmente alguien se atrevía a dárselo luego de tanto tiempo. Tenía razón.

-Estas en lo correcto, L. Debo arreglar eso de mí. Pero no es tanto así como tú crees, ya que logré evadir… -se había quedado sin palabras, si le contaba que en realidad tenía decisión propia para ciertos asuntos debía contarle también lo que ocurrió con Takada y Mikami-. Sabes… supuse desde hacía un tiempo que esas personas sentían algo extraño por mi, y no estoy hablando de un simple compañerismo, si me entiendes.

-Lo hago.

-Bueno y… ambos acabaron abalanzándose sobre mí.

-"¿Amb**o**s?" ¿Son dos hombres?

-No, un hombre y una mujer

-Entonces mis teorías no estaban muy erradas.

-¿Tus teorías? ¿Teorías de qué?

-Tú debes ser realmente hermoso

Nuevamente el calor subía a las mejillas de Light que las sintió hincharse y quedando su rostro con un aire caliente que le envolvía.

-Me haces sonrojar.

-Eres demasiado dulce, me encanta. ¿Qué hiciste con tus "compañeros"?

-Pues… los voté, bueno, medianamente, es que a uno de ellos no pude decirle que no en la cara, me dio no se qué, y le dije que lo pensaría… ya sé fue algo terriblemente estúpido.

-Pues, será mejor que le aclares cuanto antes que no quieres nada con esa persona, sino la harás ilusionarse por algo que jamás sucederá. Debiste haberlo hecho en el momento en que se te "abalanzó", ¿por qué no lo hiciste?

-Es que me sorprendió su reacción, jamás me lo hubiera imaginado. Creo que me ganó la sorpresa.

-Pues si mal no recuerdo acabas de escribirme que tú sabías de antemano que ellos sentían algo por ti más intenso que un simple compañerismo, ¿dime, acaso no te habías imaginado que si te llevaban a un lugar como una bailanta, pasaría algo como _eso_? ¿Por qué creíste que te insistieron tanto? -Light se sintió la persona más estúpida del mundo, o la de menor carácter. ¿Cómo no lo había imaginado? Era más que claro… si alguien que te persigue te invita a estar a solas en un lugar apartado, por algo es-. Eres demasiado inocente, no sales mucho a la calle, ¿verdad? Pero de todo esto lo bueno es que los hayas votado, bueno al menos confio en que lo harás con aquella persona que aun no le negaste la petición y que no dejaras que la "cosa" sobrepase otros límites de los cuales luego te arrepentirías.

-Si, supongo que tienes razón. Pero no lo hicieron los dos en el bar, uno si pero el otro en su apartamento estando solos.

-Pues, con mas razón aun, si te invitó a estar solos en su apartamento y tu sabías de antemano sus sentimientos, antes que seguirle la corriente debiste haberle frenado.

-Si, ya sé –Light ahora estaba cabizbajo, sintiéndose peor que nunca y re-memorizando todo lo ocurrido de una manera enfermiza.

-¿Con cuantas personas has tenido sexo hasta ahora, cariño? –preguntó L de la nada.

_Con… ¿Misa solamente? Si, nadie mas había compartido intimidad con él._

-Solo una, es casi mi novia –dijo Light.

-¿Casi? Mmm… no te veo muy convencido.

-A decir verdad es ella la que quiere estar conmigo, porque yo… bueno… ya sabes

-Nuevamente salta a flote tu incapacidad para decir que "no". Y solo tienes sexo con ella. No creas que con esto quiero tratarte de monje o algo por el estilo, esta muy bien que mantengas tu vida sexual al margen, aun eres muy joven y es en lo que mas debes decidir por ti mismo.

-Si, bueno, de todas formas el sexo con ella siempre fracasa, la verdad estoy empezando a creer que no soy bueno para eso… y hablando francamente: realmente pienso que no me gusta. Es que cuando me lo imagino es de una manera y cuando lo hago es de otra completamente diferente, y supongo que esas diferencias hacen que no me guste.

-¿Y cómo te lo imaginas? –Light se quedó plasmado con la pregunta, diablos, se había metido en un terreno picante-. ¿En donde estas ahora?

-En casa, en mi dormitorio ¿Por qué?

-¿Estas solo?

-Sí, mi familia está durmiendo.

-¿Estás con la netbook?

_¿A que se debían tantas preguntas?_

-Sí.

-¿Estas en un escritorio o en la cama?

-En el escritorio.

-Cariño, hagamos algo: quiero que te pares y cierres tu puerta bajo llave, apaga la luz y cubre las ventanas con las cortinas. Descuida, no tienes porqué temer, no sucederá nada malo ni vamos a vernos ni nada por el estilo. Solo quiero que una vez hecho eso lleves tu netbook contigo y te recuestes sobre la cama.

_Esto se estaba poniendo algo raro, Light comenzaba a impacientarse._ Hizo todo lo que aquel exigió y ya se encontraba sobre la cama, a oscuras y sentado de la manera en la cual entrelazas las piernas, con la netbook en frente, no estaba recostado como aquel había ordenado.

-¿Y ahora?, oye espera, esto se está poniendo raro, ¿va a suceder algo?

-No, cariño. No sucederá nada malo, no tengas miedo. Tú estás en la conformidad de tu alcoba solo y nada va a ocurrirte ni te pasaré el vínculo de películas extrañas ni nada por el estilo. Tu tranquilo, todo está bien.

-¿Y entonces? –preguntó Light intrigado.

-Quiero que te recuestes boca arriba sobre la cama y que dejes la netbook a un lado, preferiblemente del lado derecho de tu cuerpo.

Light lo hizo como le pidió aquel.

-¿Acaso quieres que nos veamos por webcam?

-No, cariño, no vamos a vernos, tú tranquilo. Me describiré físicamente: mido 1.70, ojos grandes color miel, cabello corto y lacio de color negro azabache, nariz respingada, piel muy blanca, tengo tatuajes en el cuerpo y varios piercings, soy delgado. Descríbete tú ahora.

-Soy alto, tengo cabello corto y castaño lacio, ojos almendrados color café, mi piel tiene un color semi-trigueño, soy delgado. ¿L, para que hacemos esto?

-Ya lo veras. Ahora quiero que intentes imaginarme y te armes una perfil de mi, el que a ti mas te guste ¿puedes hacerlo?

-Si, claro –Light puso su mente en acción. Alto, delgado, piel blanca, cabello negro y ojos grandes miel, tatuajes y piercings, 26 años… El hombre que había creado en su mente extrañamente se parecía bastante al muchacho que vio en la clase del profesor de la materia: criminalística II. Aquel que había logrado deducir el difícil caso que se le había planteado al alumnado, y luego lo vio con esos tatuajes de dragón en su espalda y brazos.

-¿Ya me tienes? –preguntó L a través de su escritura-. Ahora quiero que te imagines que estoy parado sobre el piso de tu alcoba, a pocos centímetros de ti y observando como estas recostado sobre la cama.

Light cerró los ojos, ¿adónde irían con todo este juego? Casi podía sentir la presencia del moreno a pocos pasos suyos, observándolo en la inmensa oscuridad de su recámara, se lo había imaginado con musculosa negra con una calavera en ella, tatuajes agresivos en sus brazos y piernas, pequeñas cadenas colgando de los bolsillos de sus shins, no musculoso pero sí fibroso, un pequeño piercing en forma de argolla a mitad de su labio inferior, el cabello negro alborotado que le cubría parte de su mirada violenta. Nada de eso le había dicho L, pero a Light le gustaba imaginárselo de esa manera… le excitaba hacerlo.

-Ya está –le escribió a L luego de tener la imagen guardada en la mente.

-Ahora quiero que te imagines que te observo muy detenidamente, anhelándote mientras tú permaneces con los ojos cerrados, recostado sobre la cama, como si te encontraras dormido. Y yo no te pierdo de vista. Te observo con ganas de devorarte… excitándome al hacerlo.

El pecho de Light comenzó a inflarse y desinflarse con rapidez, comenzaba a entrecortarle la respiración mientras sus mejillas tomaban un color carmesí. Podía imaginarse toda la escena solo en su mente, y casi podría jurar que sentía la presencia del moreno allí, anhelándolo con una mirada agresiva y seductora mientras él con los ojos cerrados sentía punzadas en su entrepierna.

-¿Y ahora L? –le escribió, no quería abrir los ojos, eso significaba dejar la imaginación del moreno excitado observándolo en su recámara, y por nada del mundo quería detener aquello.

-Yo me acerco lentamente hacia ti, con pasos silenciosos, me encimo sobre tu cuerpo pero sin tocarte, me sostengo con mis manos y mis rodillas, atrapándote como un gato a un ratón y no dejándote mas salida. Estoy terriblemente excitado anhelándote y de repente tú te despiertas y me miras a los ojos sintiéndote acorralado. Yo te clavo la mirada profundamente haciéndote saber que esa noche serás mío y no podrás escapar. Quiero que te imagines toda la escena en tu mente.

Light comenzaba a respirar con mayor dificultad, de manera más entrecortada a la par que pasaban los minutos. Realmente podía sentir al moreno encima de él, sin tocarlo, pero su mirada era tan agresiva y estaba tan llena de poder que lo sometían. Comenzaba a excitarse de veras, ya podía apreciar un calor emergente desde su vientre hasta su garganta. Y su pecho continuaba inhalando y exhalando de manera progresiva y a la vez discontinua.

-¿Deseas que continúe?

-Si, por favor, continúa –imploró Light sin querer perderse ni un poco la imagen de ese moreno imperioso que permanecía sobre él, mirándolo con fuego en sus orbes miel.

-Imagina que me acerco a ti cautelosamente, sin hacer ruido, sin querer derrochar ni por una milésima de segundo la duda que se apodera de los ojos café de mi prisionero –Light comenzaba a hipar y los poros de su rostro, mas precisamente los de sus mejillas se sentían calientes, y aseguraba que estaría más sonrojado que nunca pero no de timidez sino de hambre… hambre de lujuria. Casi podía sentir la respiración ardiente del moreno chocar contra su frente-. Acerco lentamente mis labios a los tuyos y mientras lo hago tomo con mis manos las tuyas y las coloco sobre tu cabeza, aprisionándolas para que no intentes escabullirte.

_Jamás lo haría, de todas formas,_ Light ya había entrado en el climax. En su mente el moreno lo penetraba con la mirada y como si realmente estuviera sobre él aprisionándolo, el castaño hizo un movimiento instintivo: llevó sus manos detrás de su cabeza, como si aquel hombre realmente estuviera allí, sujetándoselas con fuerza para que no pudiera huir… para hacerlo sentir suyo.

Sus manos transpiraban y sus ojos se habían vuelto vidriosos, estaba terriblemente caliente y su entrepierna dolía mas que nunca, jamás sintió que la ropa podía llegar a ajustar tanto y sería tan carcelera de sus deseos como en aquel momento. Estaba deleitado, estaba diluido, casi se sentía agua al imaginar las orbes del moreno clavarse en él de esa manera.

-¡No te detengas, sigue contándome! –le exigió Light casi sin pulso en su mano.

-Poso mis labios sobre los tuyos, y mi lengua caliente y húmeda sobre tu labio inferior, lamiéndolo con suavidad y jugando con el piercing de metal que tengo en la punta de la lengua: lo froto viscosamente por la rajita entre tus labios.

_Mierda…_ Debía tocarse la entrepierna con urgencia, lo necesitaba, su cuerpo lo pedía a gritos.

-Quiero tocarme.

-No, aun no, amor. Y no puedes hacerlo porque yo estoy sujetándote las manos sobre tu cabeza, ¿lo recuerdas?

Light sonrió, tan aniñadamente.

-Cierto. Cuéntame más… -escribió en el teclado suplicando al hombre detrás del monitor.

-Bien, pero no hagas trampa ¿sí?

-Ya. No lo haré, no me tocaré, pero cuéntame más por favor.

-Imagina que apretó tus muñecas aun con mas fuerza detrás de tu cabeza, pero lo hago solo con la mano izquierda. ¿Qué prendas estas usando, cielo?

-Camisa y Shins.

-Perfecto. Quiero que imagines mi mano derecha desprendiendo uno por uno los botones de tu camisa desde arriba hacia abajo, hasta llegar a tu pelvis –Light mismo con su mano izquierda desprendía suavemente los botones, de una manera tan cariñosa que le provocaban cosquillas imaginándose que la mano del moreno lo hacía.

-Me hace cosquillas –escribió en su teclado con su mano libre mientras una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Qué bien, amor. Ahora imagina que meto mi lengua completamente en tu boca, friccionando mi piercing por toda tu cavidad y jugando con tu lengua a hacer picardías mientras se nos acaba la respiración en ello.

Light podía sentir al moreno encima suyo, devorándole la boca, dejándolo sin aire, podía sentir las caricias calientes de su húmeda lengua enroscando la suya mientras el piercing en la punta de aquella le daba una sensación mojada y fría que se mezclaba con la tibieza de enredar ambos órganos en una danza abrazante.

-Amor, la mano que desprendía los botones quiero que vuelvas a ponerla sobre tu cabeza.

Fue como si L hubiera adivinado que Light estaría con sus dedos frotando lenta y suavemente, a través de la tela de sus shins, su pronunciado bulto.

_Ufa_… pensó el castaño sonriendo e hizo lo que aquel le ordenaba, después de todo L no había dicho eso justo antes de que terminara de desabotonar su camisa asique viéndolo desde otra perspectiva: no había hecho trampa.

-Quiero que introduzcas el dedo índice y el mayor de tu mano derecha dentro de tu boca y los empapes, luego con ellos harás un camino desde tu cuello hasta tu pezón derecho, quiero que lo pellizques con tus dedos húmedos e imagines que es mi boca la que lo atrapa y lo muerde con excitación y suavidad a la vez.

Light sentía la lengua del moreno bajar de sus labios hacia su cuello, hacer un rastro de saliva y besos húmedos por su pecho hasta llegar a su pezón derecho, tomarlo entre sus dientes y jugar con el a morderlo con lujuria pero sin lastimarlo. El castaño se estremecía, no podía dejar de enroscarse de placer sintiéndose dominado por aquel hombre, echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y encorvaba su espalda como un gato.

-Me gusta –le escribió.

-También a mí, no sabes cuánto quiero estar ahí para satisfacerte.

-Entonces ven, quiero que vengas.

-No puedo, sigamos jugando ¿sí? Estoy muy excitado imaginándomelo.

-También yo, no aguanto más –Light tenía los ojos vidriosos, quería estar con el moreno, tenerlo allí, poder sentir su piel caliente frotándose sobre él, sentir su sudor pegándosele al cuerpo. Lo ansiaba con toda su hombría como nunca antes había ansiado tener sexo. Tenía hambre de sexo… ¡quería sexo, pero ya!

-Despréndete los shins y deja fuera tu hombría, luego quiero que tomes tu mano izquierda, necesariamente debe ser la izquierda ¿sí? Y lamas la palma de esa mano hasta dejarla completamente mojada. Quiero que primero masajees con suavidad la punta de tu pene, muy suavemente y de manera circular. No vayas a dejar de lamer los dedos de tu mano derecha para pellizcar tus pezones… necesito que así lo hagas.

El pene del castaño estaba en su punto máximo, goteaba de su punta el viscoso líquido pre-seminal que se diluía por todo el cuerpo de su pene hasta sus testículos hinchados, que no retendrían por mucho tiempo la eyaculación. Cuando la mojada yema de su dedo índice masajeó la punta de su pene, le dio una corriente eléctrica que lo hizo brincar por una milésima de segundo. Siempre se había masturbado con la mano derecha, pero la izquierda le daba una sensación que le hacía creer realmente que era una mano ajena a la suya la que lo tocaba.

_Necesariamente debe ser con la izquierda, ¿si?_

-Se siente tan real, es como si otra persona estuviera… -había logrado escribir en el teclado.

-Quiero que pienses en mí. Que es la yema de mi dedo la que acaricia la punta de tu pene y que mi lengua arrastra el piercing de metal por toda la superficie de tus pezones. Piensa en mí, cariño. Puedes tocarte con mas potencia si quieres, pero siempre pensando que lo hago yo, ¿esta bien?

Light no había respondido, tenía las manos demasiado ocupadas, pero en su imaginación apenas y si las tenía detrás de su cabeza, dándole ningún uso. Sentía la boca del moreno en su pezón derecho: lo besaba, lo lamía, lo absorbía, lo mordía, lo engullía. Light respiraba con dificultad, en su sien caían pequeñas gotas de sudor mientras él mismo mordía con desesperación su labio inferior hasta el punto de rasgarlo. El aire estaba caliente y su perfume varonil se entremezclaba con su transpiración. Se sentía extasiado casi drogado de placer, sus ojos estaban entreabiertos perdidos en otra realidad, aquella en la cual un hombre agresivo mientras devoraba su pecho tomaba con su mano el pene del castaño y lo hacía dar espasmos, retorciéndolo del goce sobre la misma cama donde se encontraba . Realmente estaba entregado al placer, estaba embriagado, perdía la noción de donde estaba, veía solo borroso pero sentía con mas fuerza que nunca la mano del moreno masturbándolo una y otra vez, arriba y abajo con una sensual rapidez que su cuerpo creía imposible. No reconoció siquiera su propia voz pero hubiera jurado que estaba gimiendo y bastante fuerte.

-Me estoy tocando, amor. Ya voy a acabar.

Light siquiera podía enfocar su vista para ver el mensaje de L, no podía y no debía cortar por nada del mundo el placer que sentía en ese momento, se rehusaba a creer que el moreno estaba detrás del monitor de su netbook, porque en su mente estaba ahí, encima suyo ¡palpándolo, rozándolo, chupándolo, lamiéndolo y tocándolo!... ¡estaba ahí, dándole el orgasmo mas grande de su vida! Se sentía mareado y no quería dejar de estarlo, se sentía perdido y no quería ser encontrado por nadie, jamás, nunca en ese momento de extrema felicidad y extremo placer. El moreno chupaba con desesperación su pezón derecho y lo masturbaba con mucha velocidad, agitadísimo, Light casi podía escuchar que aquel también gemía. _No pares, por favor… por nada del mundo te detengas, por favor…_ Le suplicaba y el moreno continuaba con su alocada agitación hasta llegar a un punto en que Light creía que explotaría. El respaldo de la cama estaba dando fuertes golpes contra la pared, se erguía como un gato, gemía como perra y en su imaginación el dolor y el placer estaban llegando a un tópico inalcanzable, cuando sintió que todo estallaba agarró con fuerza los barrotes de madera de la cabecera de su cama, los apretó con sus puños, oprimió los dientes hasta hacerlos chirriar y un líquido viscoso salía de su pene para así dejar atrás la imagen del moreno que ya no estaba allí, ya no estaba con él, lo había abandonado; su respiración agitada volvía lentamente a la normalidad y la mente de Light volvía a situarse en tiempo y espacio: ya era domingo, estaba en su recámara, era la 02:30 de la madrugada. Observó la cama, ¡todo un desorden! _¿En que momento se había movido tanto?_ Pensó, ¿en que momento no lo había hecho?

-¿Sigues ahí L? –intentó escribir a través del teclado, pero el moreno ya se había desconectado. Light resopló molesto, se abrochó el pantalón aunque debía cambiarse, estaba todo empapado por fruto de su placer y su sudor.

Escuchó tocar a la puerta.

-Light, hijo ¿estás bien? –preguntó su padre desde el otro lado-. Es que escuché que gritabas y se oyeron golpes en la pared.

_Mierda. _Intentó aclarar su voz y respirar profundo ya que aun estaba algo agitado.

-Ahh, papá, no te preocupes, solo estaba soñando que… (_me daban el mejor sexo de mi vida)…_me violaban, ¡quise decir, me mataban, me disparaban y fue horrible!

-Oh hijo, intenta volver a dormir, realmente nos asustaste a tu madre y a mí. Hasta mañana.

¿Volver a dormir? ¿Cómo podría conciliar el sueño ahora?

Fue hasta el baño en puntillas de pies y se dio una buena ducha fría que lograra quitarle de encima cualquier calentura que pudiera haberle quedado.

Se puso el pijama, debió cambiar las sabanas y frazadas que estaban todas empapadas por unas limpias con olor a fresco.

_El lunes sería un día pesado: debía ver a Mikami, debía ver a Takada, debía ver a Misa y el profesor escogería los grupos para realizar el trabajo… si, sería un día complicado._


	3. Capítulo III

**Muchas gracias por los reviews a Melany, misa-sama12, bad-boy 456 y Gabriela River, enserio que se los agradezco ****. E igualmente gracias a todos los que pasan por acá y leen este fic **

* * *

Ya podía sentir el estrés subiendo, caminaba lentamente hacia la puerta, ¿debería abrirla? ¿O hubiera sido mejor idea quedarse en casa? No, que va, el sentirse acosado no era una sensación agradable pero no le era suficientemente significativo como para faltar a clases, además luego debería conseguir prestados los apuntes de la clase y ya se sabe como es el dicho: "lo que a tu compañero de banco le parece importante, tal vez para ti no es siquiera relevante", mejor tomar sus propios apuntes ya que después sería un lío estudiar. Y bueno… debía aguantar las malas caras que seguramente le pondrían Misa y Takada y el acoso que recibiría por parte de Mikami, el castaño ya podía sentir la pregunta zumbando en su oído como un molesto mosquito: "¿Ya lo pensaste Light? ¿Qué te parece, a que decisión llegaste?" No quería imaginárselo, intentaba con paciencia de monje procurar ensayar las palabras que diría al moreno para no herirlo y a la vez dejarle en claro que entre ellos nada pasaría y nada pasará jamás pero no se le había ocurrido ninguna frase coherente y las que había preparado no eran demasiado convincentes, por lo tanto lo dejó para el momento en que Mikami le preguntara y confiaba en que para entonces él tendría las palabras correctas y si no las encontraba bien: se lo diría como le saldría en la ocasión sin importar si podría llegar a sonar cruel o demasiado directo para gusto del moreno.

Abrió la puerta, había llegado (al igual que siempre) perfectamente puntual, pero como era habitual todos y hasta el profesor se tardaban media hora en entrar al aula para dar comienzo a la clase. Sólo había seis alumnos y algunos se ponían de pie y salían del lugar seguramente con la intención de comprar algo y luego volvían a los quince minutos. Asique ahora solo eran tres en el aula: él, una chica pelirroja que comía con desesperación como si en su casa no hubiera almorzado nada e intentaba llevarse a la boca lo suficiente como para que su estómago no la molestara en medio de la clase, y… el moreno ojeroso que había enfrentado el viernes por la tarde, que para variar, también se llevaba varias cantidades de chocolate a la boca. ¿Acaso nada de comida sana por esos lugares? Sabía que la mujer pelirroja comía algo duro o crocante porque los mordiscos que daba resonaban por todo el aula, que al ser de semejante tamaño y con tan pocas personas dentro, el eco era casi inevitable, hasta un simple bostezo lo provocaría.

Comenzó a abrir el bolso y extraer lo necesario para cuando comenzara la clase tener todo al alcance de su mano. El eco le daba la sensación de estar haciendo la mayor cantidad de ruido del mundo y Light se avergonzó por un instante, hasta el sonido de la cremallera del bolso abriéndose y cerrándose pareció haber retumbado por cada rincón. Aquellos dos lo miraron, la muchacha parecía tímida ya que le observó tan solo por dos segundos e instantáneamente volcó su mirada hacia otra dirección, pero aquel moreno mantuvo sus frías orbes sobre él a todo momento. Light comenzaba a impacientarse, intentaba ojear hacia cualquier otra parte y esperar varios minutos pero cada vez que clavaba la mirada en el moreno, aquel lo estaba mirando y muy detenidamente como si intentara filtrar todos los pensamientos que le venían a la cabeza en ese momento. No lo ojeaba con agresividad más bien le echaba una mirada perdida, como quien "piensa demasiado", como si su cerebro desarmara la imagen, que sus ojos observaban en mil pedazos y aquel estuviera intentando descubrir hasta el mas mínimo detalle de cada uno de ellos. No parecía importarle que Light diera notables signos de que le fastidiaba ser observado de esa manera, el moreno continuaba con los ojos posados en el, pensando vaya a saber qué cosas.

De repente todos comenzaron a ingresar al lugar, el profesor tomó asiento en el escritorio y sacó de su portafolio una hoja. Pidió silencio a la clase. Light ojeó discretamente hacia el fondo: Takada se encontraba muy lejos de él pero aun asi logró sentir su presencia, cuando sus ojos se encontraron la mirada de la morena se vio acuosa, triste y bastante melancólica. Aquella mujer desvió la dirección de sus ojos hacia el profesor casi instantáneamente, sostenía su quijada con su mano derecha como quien está cansado de esperar o al vez como quien harto ya dio todo y no recibió nada a cambio. El pecho de Light comenzó a retumbar fuerte: Takada le provocó bastante lástima y eso le hizo sentir culpable. Luego intentaría hablar con ella, quien sabe, tal vez logren empezar la relación amistosa otra vez como si nada hubiera pasado, pero dudaba si la morena querría renunciar a sus sentimientos, lo más probable es que si aquella hablaba enserio sobre sus "gustos" por Light entonces le sería difícil olvidar completamente todo lo que la ligaba al castaño así como así de un día para otro. No, mejor sería dejarla en paz un buen tiempo hasta que las cosas se dieran por si solas y pudieran volver a conversar como antes, sin apuros.

Miró a Misa, ésta observaba a Takada y en sus ojos se veía pura rabieta, celos… ¡Con ella definitivamente debía hablar! Su actitud del viernes en la noche fue imperdonable. Hasta el momento el castaño no había estado seguro pero las palabras de L la madrugada del domingo le habían hecho entrar en razón: _no hagas lo que te obligan sino lo que sientes. _Tal vez ya era hora de acabar con todo ese simulacro de "novios" que interpretaba junto a la rubia y enfrentar la cruda realidad: seguir engañándose con el "_ya verás que pronto comenzarás a sentir amor por mi y empezarás a quererme y desearme como tu verdadera novia"_ había sido un cuento ficticio del cual Light ya empezaba a ver varios baches y bastante improbable el que llegara a realizarse como Misa esperaba. El tiempo definitivamente no hace al amor.

Desvió su mirada café hacia Mikami, éste tenía sus ojos apuntando al profesor pero podía percibir en ellos una especia de brillo, cual si en realidad aquellas orbes negras revelaran sus verdaderos pensamientos en ese momento: pensaba en algo que le hacía verdaderamente feliz ya que no podía quitar de su rostro esa mini-sonrisa que se le había formado. Rogó para su interior que no estuviera pensando en él y en la "respuesta" que debía darle el castaño a la propuesta de aquel moreno, ¡es que aquel se veía tan ilusionado para entonces! Demonios, ojalá no estuviera armando castillos en el aire que podrían derrumbarse en cualquier momento sobre todo por la nefasta respuesta que debía darle Light, que para entonces sus ánimos ya se encontraban por el piso y se sintió la persona más cruel del mundo, ¡un verdadero rompecorazones!

Ufff… ya se había estresado más de lo que debía y ni siquiera era media tarde, aun faltaba todo el resto del dia que ya rogaba: ojalá fuera liviano.

-Bien, comenzaré la clase leyéndoles la manera en la que he conformado los grupos, luego continuaremos con mas ejercicios detectivescos para ver cómo están encaminándose últimamente con la búsqueda de pistas y demás –tomó la hoja de papel parándose y apoyándose sobre la mesa del escritorio, frente a todo el alumnado, comenzó a leer varios nombres que al castaño poco le interesaban ya que no socializaba con casi ninguno de los demás adolescentes con los cuales compartía el lugar y de ni modo comenzaría a hacerlo. Esperó hasta que dijera su nombre aunque algunos sustantivos le resonaron con fuerza-… Hará grupo con Mikami, Takada hará grupo con Misa Amane y Yagami Light hará grupo con… Ryuga Hideki o… am… ¿Ryuzaki? ¿Cómo te llamas chico?

-Ryuga Hideki, pero llámeme Ryuzaki –la voz del moreno del fondo sonó profunda, casi tan penetrante como baldazo de agua fría en la mañana y es que Light no esperaba oir su voz, ¡no quería oírla porque definitivamente no le atraía hacer grupo con el! Y mucho menos luego de que casi le acribillara con la mirada al castaño solo por haberle interrumpido mientras dictaba su estúpida teoría aunque bueno, de estúpida no tenía nada, claro está.

_Mierda, si el día empezó de malas poco a poco se ponía peor… _Ojeó al moreno de cabello azabache y ojos negros durante un instante, definitivamente tenía un estilo "dark" en su manera de vestir, cadenas que junto al tono blanquecino de su piel le daban un toque tétrico a su estampa. Llevaba una musculosa que cubría los tatuajes de dragones que había visto en sus brazos el dia viernes pero su cara de muerto continuaba igual. No supo el motivo pero la manera en la que aquel se vestía: completamente color negro y el cabello del mismo color, la piel blanca y los tatuajes que recordaba haberle visto, le hizo recordar bastante… a L.

L, se conectaba a internet solo en las noches… el castaño ya quería que llegara la luna para poder conversar con aquel y quién sabe, tal vez pudiera volver a repetirse lo ocurrido el día anterior en la madrugada. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron: L… con cuanto pulso escribía sus palabras, tanto que le hicieron vibrar de placer.

El profesor continuó hablando pero el castaño dejó de escuchar, siquiera oía el ruidoso parloteo de los estudiantes que hacía de música de fondo, allí estaba, ahora él estaba en las nubes pensando de una manera demasiado tierna para alguien que apenas conocía y que peor aun: ¡lo había hecho a través de internet! Algo tan poco confiable y hasta bastante peligroso. Debía dejar de llevarse por las emociones o definitivamente no acabaría bien, era simplemente un extraño en internet, nada mas podía pasar allí ¡nada! De lo contrario Light sería el único perjudicado de todo aquello y quien sabe: tal vez lastimado literalmente hablando.

Pero el castaño sentía que lo tenía todo como toro por las riendas, por el momento se divertiría un poco mas con L, que no creía luego de lo ocurrido hacía un dia que se distanciara de él tan de repente, tal vez aquel también buscaba divertirse un poco mas; y luego el castaño le dejaría cuando él quisiera, de todas formas la situación estaba mas que controlada… _¿verdad que sí?_

El profesor dictó las clases comúnmente aquel día, le dio al alumnado ¡9 casos para descifrar! Y como era de esperarse o tal vez no demasiado, considerando la vez pasada: la de Light fue la única vos que se escuchó en todo el aula colaborando con los casos, la única, nada mas se escuchó en las cuatro horas de clases… extraño, ¿por qué aquel moreno del fondo no había hablado cuando la vez pasada lo hizo y bastante? Tal vez, los casos fueran fáciles esta vez y al ver que alguien mas podía resolverlos con facilidad entonces aquel no creía necesario que necesitaran su ayuda. Ese razonamiento del castaño lo hizo enfurecer aun más, _¿acaso pensaba que solo estaba ahí para sernos de ayuda? ¿Qué carajos…? _El japonés decidió abandonar el tema y dedicarse a reunir los objetos de pertenencia que tenía sobre el pupitre y colocarlos dentro de su mochila. Se hacía preguntas y se respondía a sí mismo, enfureciéndose con las mismas argumentaciones que el mismo se daba, ok, debía relajarse, comenzaba a tener síntomas de trastorno obsesivo, no que va, solo eran manías suyas.

Todos los alumnos se habían puesto de pie pero no para marcharse precisamente, sino mas bien para encontrar al otro integrante del grupo que el profesor les había asignado y platicar sobre el trabajo que debían realizar. Hasta Takada intentaba hablar con Misa creyendo que tal vez la rubia captara inteligentemente sus mensajes. Mikami también estaba distraído hablando con su compañero de grupo. Y cuando Light decidió que se dirigiría hacia donde estaba aquel moreno para dejar en claro los horarios en que se reunirían, aquel otro iba saliendo descaradamente por la puerta. Al principio Light se quedó atónito y luego se enfureció. Debió pasar por todo el amontonamiento de adolescentes que se había creado en el aula y salir hacia afuera, el hombre de los tatuajes ya estaba cerca de su motocicleta y encendiendo un cigarro.

Light corrió para poder alcanzarlo. _Tremendo estúpido aquel tipo, ¡le obligó a correr por toda la acera de la universidad!_.

-¡Espera! ¡Ey, Ryuga, espera! –gritó fuerte para que le escuchara y en efecto, el hombre que ya estaba parado frente a su motocicleta se volteó.

Y cuando el castaño estuvo solo a centímetros de aquel, sus pies le jugaron una mala pasada tropezándose con una diminuta piedrecilla que sobresalía del suelo y obligándolo a caer de lleno hacia abajo. El raspón que sufrió la piel de su estómago no fue siquiera comparación con la extrema vergüenza de sentir algunas risillas por detrás suyo, de todos los alumnos que por allí deambulaban.

Logró levantarse y también supuso que su cara estaría embarrada con algo de tierra seca, podía olerla y hasta saborearla.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó el moreno acercándose a él, no había rastros de ninguna sonrisa en su rostro ni mucho menos una burlona, mas bien se veía "indiferente" mientras el humo del cigarro salía de su boca.

-¡¿A TI QUE TE PARECE?! –le gritó con tanta rabia, quería golpearlo y lo peor de todo es que para entonces no estaba pensando con normalidad, realmente deseaba partirle la cara.

_Dios, que humillación…_ El castaño intentaba recuperar la compostura pero era imposible si con el pasar de los segundos se ponía más y mas sonrojado. Intentaba quitarse la tierra del rostro con desesperación.

-Fue una pregunta reflejo, no es que no lo notara aunque menos me importa –lo dijo con tanta… indiferencia que le provocó un tremendo dolor de estómago, las tripas se le revolvían allí dentro. Lo miró con gesto de ultratumba.

-Mira idiota, solo vine para platicar por el trabajo, nada mas, quería saber cuando nos reuniríamos y a que hora pero a vistas de que saliste corriendo no pude preguntarte nada allí dentro.

- Primero te recomiendo que bajes el tonito con el que me hablas –_¿Qué carajos… le había pedido? ¿Quién diablos se creía ese tipo? _Light lo miró con rabia e impotencia, quería matarlo muy crudamente-. Segundo, tu fuiste quien salió corriendo no yo. Y tercero, al trabajo lo haremos por separado, cada uno expresará lo que piensa de los diversos casos que nos encomendaron y luego nos reunimos un día (que será el primero y único) para discutir cual de los dos es el mejor y ese será el que entreguemos al profesor. Bien, aunque ya podemos predecir cual será el mejor –a lo último lo dijo con un tono bajo ya que se alejaba hacia su motocicleta. El rostro de Light era épico para entonces, completamente atónito: tal vez impresionado, tal vez terriblemente enfurecido.

_Lo… o…di…o _pensó mientras sus dientes chirriaban e imaginaban parlar esas sílabas con la mayor cantidad de frustración que sufría para entonces.

El moreno montó su motocicleta y luego de hacerla arrancar ya se había marchado más rápido que el viento. En ese corto lapsus en que Hideki se había acercado a él para comprobar que no se hubiera hecho ninguna herida grave, el castaño logró verlo con detención aunque sus sentidos estaban siendo cegados medianamente por la ira del momento. Aquel hombre tenía un piercing en el labio inferior y también uno en la nariz, pero ambos muy pequeños, apenas y relucían con la luz del sol. Sus ojos no eran negros como hubiera pensado en un principio, en realidad había podido ver que sus pupilas estaban tan dilatadas que cubrían notoriamente ambos iris del moreno pero con una vista más refinada logró ver que sus iris eran color marrón o más bien miel, pero siquiera se notaban, a ojo normal le habían parecido negros, se había equivocado. Las ojeras, bueno, si le dieron la impresión de ser gigantescas en un principio y viéndolo de lejos, cuando lo tuvo cerca notó que además de esas impresionantes bolsas moradas debajo de sus ojos que le daban aspecto de zombi, parecía tener evidencias de lápiz negro que utilizan las mujeres para remarcar sus ojos, ¡se pintaba los ojos, _menudo imbécil_! Con lo gigantescos que ya eran…

Pero… ¿Lo había oído bien? "_Aunque ya podemos predecir cuál será el mejor". _Desgraciado, tal vez sería mejor idea hablar con el profesor para ver si podía cambiarlo de grupo, o ¿tal vez eso significaría que no se animaba a cumplir con el reto: cuál de los dos haría un mejor trabajo? ¿Realmente creía que Light no podría estar a la altura de él? ¿No se había convencido de ello en la clase de hoy? Bien, si así era se lo demostraría.

Iría a su casa a ducharse, aun olía el polvo de la tierra que penetraba su nariz, pero unos sonidos extraños provenían a lo lejos, Light se volteó; la típica palabra dicha tan efusivamente: _¡Pelea! ¡Pelea!..._ Era increíble como los universitarios, personas que deberían de ser maduras, se prestaban para niñadas como aquellas, hasta que percibió una escena que lo dejó atónito.

-¡Vas a ver hijo de puta! –Misa tomaba los cabellos negros en sus manos y los jalaba con desesperación revolviéndolos y haciendo fuerza hacia su dirección para intentar tumbar de una vez al chico-. ¡Jamás te metas con Misa Amane!

Lo arrojó de una manera brutal al piso, tal vez se veía frágil pero la rubia tenía una furia que la haría levantar un auto con los brazos para entonces. Le daba patadas a un Mikami que se encontraba tirado en el suelo intentando protegerse volviéndose un bollo. Se cubría la cabeza con las manos.

El moreno tomó uno de los pies de Misa y la hizo perder el equilibrio, ésta cayó estampada sobre el duro cemento, llevaba una minifalda roja que parecía una cinta más que una pollera y al caerse ésta se le subió hasta la espalda. No faltaron los adolescentes traumados con el sexo que rápidamente sacaron los celulares de sus bolsillos y comenzaron a sacar fotos a la despampanante rubia que mostraba sus glúteos cubiertos solo por una delgada ropa interior roja. Se tomó nuevamente de los cabellos con Mikami y ambos hicieron tanta fuerza que algunos mechones rubios y otros negros quedaron en las manos del contrincante.

-¡Suéltalo, Misa! –gritaba Takada que intentaba hacer una fuerza infinita para quitar de encima de Mikami a la rubia enardecida que aun tenía los cabellos negros encerrados en sus manos mientras permanecía sentada sobre el estómago del moreno.

Mikami le dio un fuerte golpe en la boca del estómago y la dejó K.O, la rubia cayó rendida al suelo pero esa no sería la victoria del moreno, ¡_eso que ni lo sueñe! _

-¿Ahora me dices que lo suelte? ¿Cuáles eran tus intenciones entonces Takada? Tú me contaste que este pinche idiota se le abalanzó a Light ¿o no? ¡Nadie se mete con mi Light! –la rubia se ponía de pie de un salto abrupto mientras Mikami sorprendido miraba a la morena.

-¿Te atreviste a contarle eso de mi pero no le contaste que tu también te le abalanzaste, verdad Takada? –dejó caer Mikami y como una bomba.

-¡¿Qué, qué?! –la rubia ahora miraba enfurecida a ambos.

-¡No se de que está hablando! –se excusó Takada no muy convencida de lo que decía y la rubia explotó de furia.

-¡Anda, dile la verdad Takada, lo besaste!

-¡¿Qué HICISTE QUÉ?! –los ojos de Misa echaban fuego.

-Am… eh… este…yo… -no le dieron las piernas para salir corriendo ya que a los pocos minutos de haber empezado con su fuga, Misa ya la había alcanzado y le tomó esos cortos cabellos con tanta fuerza que la morena debió detenerse y cuando se volteó el macizo puño cerrado de la rubia le dio de lleno en la nariz, provocándole amnesia por unos segundos. Takada cayó seca sobre el suelo.

Mikami en vez de esperar a que la rubia acabara con Takada para volver a saldar cuentas con él, decidió marcharse cuanto antes posible, corrió a una velocidad incomparable y todos los universitarios le miraban el cabello negro que había quedado con un inmenso volumen cual nido de carancho de tanto ser jalado.

-¡Ey, Light, creo que se pelean por ti! –el castaño maldijo cuando uno de los adolescentes que allí "disfrutaba" sacando fotos a la pelea de esas hermosas mujeres, le gritó aquel comentario tan fuerte que todos allí se voltearon para verlo: peor aun fue cuando le señalaron y se rieron: dos hermosas mujeres peleando por un hombre con tierra en la cara…

_Dios, que humillación…_

Varios profesores acudieron a la escena para intentar separar a las jóvenes que ya tenían las ropas destrozadas y los hombres se babeaban viéndolas. Light no podía despertar de la sorpresa que aquel circo le había provocado. No tenía el valor siquiera para cubrirse la cara y salir corriendo, se había quedado estático en aquel lugar apenas y podía respirar y estaba sonrojado… ¡de la vergüenza!

-¡Ligh! ¿Esta zorra te besó? ¡Dame una explicación en este instante! –la rubia, que aun continuaba con la minifalda subida por encima de la cintura y se le veía completamente el trasero, se acercaba a él dando pasos fuertes y seguros, sin siquiera preocuparse por su fachada-. ¿Qué carajos tienes… tienes tierra en la cara? ¿Qué te pasó? Responde ¡Anda, dime algo!

_La vergüenza de mi vida… como si pudiera dar_ _explicaciones luciendo así, y como si ella pudiera exigírmelas luciendo ¡así!_

Light se dio la vuelta, lentamente iba aumentando la marcha, se largaría de allí cuanto antes. Misa continuaba gritándole

-¡Espera Light, detente! –se había puesto en frente suyo obstaculizando el paso del castaño, el cual reaccionó sólo por los impulsos de alejarse de allí y tomó ambos brazos de la rubia para distanciarlos de su cuerpo.

-¡No quiero que me hables, ni que me sigas ni que me llames ni que hagas nada! Ya bastante me has dejado en vergüenza hasta ahora, y lo que hiciste en el bar el viernes… Eso fue todo para mi, no quiero verte Misa –la rabia en la voz del castaño era tan palpable, tan penetrante que los ojos café de Misa se acumularon de lágrimas.

Podía ver los pensamientos de la rubia con solo observar sus ojos: sabía que se preguntaba qué diablos hacía el castaño en un bar si él detestaba esos lugares, además como "la pareja" que eran, ambos habían hecho un pacto de "no salir si el otro no salía".

-¿Tú que hacías allí? ¿Con quién fuiste? ¿Por qué no me llamaste, Light? Teníamos un trato.

-Yo te haría la misma pregunta, pero sabes, creo que tienes razón en reprochármelo y yo no puedo hacerlo contigo porque en el trato que hicimos jamás mencionamos que además de no salir sin la compañía del otro NO debíamos franelearnos con extraños… o tal vez aquel tipo no era tan extraño después de todo.

Misa quedó con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¡Espera, puedo explicártelo! –intentaba detener a Light pero la fuerza de aquel era mucho más potente.

-¡Déjame en paz, quiero ir a casa y olvidarme de todo esto! De veras ya no quiero verte.

La hizo a un lado como pudo, los esfuerzos de Misa ya no darían ningún resultado fructífero, es mas: podían empeorar de sobremanera las cosas. Desistió. No lloraba porque sabía que Light recapacitaría y que comprendería que sólo se sentía abandonada, era él quien la descuidaba entonces ¿Cómo podía pretender que ella no se arrojara a los brazos de otro hombre?

Lo pensaría y recapacitaría, estaba segura de ello.

Light se alejaba caminando a un paso mas apresurado que lo normal, estaba abatido: ¡los tres luchando por él! No sabía como sentirse, cualquiera en su lugar se sentiría halagado, gustoso y hasta le levantaría el ego pero en él no se presentaba ninguna de esas emociones, se sentía una _mierda_ y no sabía explícitamente si era porque aquellos intentaban tenerlo como si fuese un objeto y hasta peleaban por él, pero ninguno le preguntaba al castaño a cual de ellos prefería o siquiera si prefería a alguno de ellos. No, nada de eso, ¿de veras creían que ganar en una estúpida pelea callejera y derrotar a sus otros dos enemigos le daría la victoria para estar con el castaño? Qué estupidez, ¿y qué había con los sentimientos de Light? ¿Nadie le preguntaría que era lo que él quería?

Estaba estresado y necesitaba un buen baño. Finalmente había llegado a su casa, no podía esperar para entrar a su habitación, despojarse de sus ropas y meterse de lleno en la tina.

-¿Qué le sucedió a tu rostro? ¿Te caíste? –Sayu estaba en la sala de estar, haciendo sus tareas. Se reía mientras su hermano hacía silencio y subía las tediosas escaleras.

Arrojó al suelo el bolso que tan solo tenía un cuadernillo y algunos que otros útiles para escribir pero que en aquel momento le pesaba como si a cuestas intentara llevar una garrafa en la espalda. Se recostó sobre la cama, cerró los ojos y sintió un efímero momento de tranquilidad, muy corto ya que el móvil le sonó dentro de uno de los bolsillos del bolso. Hizo unas fuerzas sobrehumanas para ponerse de pie, cogió el aparato, un mensaje de texto de un número desconocido entre las tantas llamadas perdidas de Misa Aane.

"_¿Ya lo tienes?" _

"_¿Quién eres?"_ Escribió Light.

Esperó unos segundos hasta que le respondieron, se había sentado en los pies de la cama.

"_Riuzaki, ¿ya tienes hecho el trabajo?"_

"_¿Cómo conseguiste mi numero? Y no, aun no lo he hecho, no he tenido tiempo, debí hacer otras cosas importantes antes" _Entre tantos alborotos en su vida sentimental siquiera echó un ojo a las cuestiones académicas, además ¡le habían entregado las consignas del trabajo aquel mismísimo dia! ¿Cómo pretendía que para entonces lo tuviera listo? Apenas y si habían pasado unas cuantas horas.

"_Me lo pasó tu amigo: Mikami, al principio se vio desconfiado pero cuando le dije que era por cuestiones de la universidad, cedió. Da igual, yo ya tengo el mío asique ya ni importa si lo haces o no porque será el mío el que entreguemos"._

¿Y cómo se dio cuenta de que Mikami era su "amigo"? No sabía si estaba mas sorprendido por el atrevimiento de aquel hombre o por la rapidez con la que actuaba ¿era posible que una monografía tan extensa como la que debían realizar fuera hecha en un par de horas y se encontrara "bien"? Light no quería menor nota que un 9, eso ni pensarlo. Tal vez aquel solo lo hizo a las apuradas, y nada hecho de esa manera podía ser bueno.

"_Oye, espera, Mikami no es mi amigo y además ¿quién te has creído? Antes de entregarlo yo debo revisarlo ¿no? Y deberías esperar a que yo tenga también el mío, ¡ambos somos el grupo, no tú solo!"_

"_Uff… ya, si estas tan "preocupado" dime tu dirección y te lo daré para que lo "corrobores"._

Light frunció el ceño molesto.

"_¿No podríamos hacerlo mañana en la Universidad?"_

"_Planeo entregarlo mañana para ya sacármelo de encima"_

Tarado, más le valía haberlo hecho bien o sino… sino…

Luego de pasarle los datos por móvil recibió un simple "_Estoy yendo". _¿Ahora? ¿Ya? Siquiera le preguntó si estaba en su casa. Qué atrevido.

Se miró frente al espejo, siempre era dejo de buena educación estar vestido "bien" cuando llegara alguna visita, por mas indeseada que ésta sea, por ello acomodó sus cabellos, se lavó el rostro en el lavamanos, cambió su remera por otra que no tuviera tierra pegada, se puso algo de perfume y se sentó a esperar. Luego de seis minutos el sonido del motor encendido de una motocicleta lo sacó de sus cabales, una Kawasaki verde se detuvo frente a la acera de su casa. Light bajó las escaleras con rapidez: tenía la costumbre de no hacer esperar a alguien que lo aguardara.

Tal vez estaba siendo demasiado educado para con alguien que no lo merecía.

Abrió la puerta, si acaso él creía que era de buena educación estar bien vestido pues entonces aquel hombre que estaba sobre la motocicleta seguramente creería todo lo contrario: tenía los pantalones desgastados, el cabello revuelto y una playera blanca manchada en el pecho con ¿salsa de tomate? Parecía importarle un comino su aspecto físico.

Si Light esperaba un _Buen dia, Hola, como has estado_, entonces podía sentarse a esperar todo el día ya que el moreno simplemente actuó. Abrió la mochila negra que llevaba en su espalda y de ella sacó el objeto.

-Aquí tienes –le lanzó la libreta con fuerza y Light la tomó desprevenido, pudo haberse caído y ensuciados con el polvo del suelo ¿acaso no le importaba si quiera su propio esfuerzo? Y algo más: ¿había necesidad de ser tan agresivo?

No le caía bien, y estaba seguro que el sentimiento era mutuo en ambos.

-Pudo haberse ensuciado –le dijo cortante.

-Solo es una copia, el real está en casa, lo puedes rayar y si tienes algo que objetar puedes escribirlo sobre la página, luego lo leeré y decidiré si acepto la crítica o por el contrario lo dejo como está -nada salió de su boca, se quedó estático pero definitivamente quiso que todos los insultos que pasaban por su cabeza llegaran hasta su boca. Qué desagradable ser humano, el castaño no lo toleraba-. Preferiblemente tenlo listo para mañana en la mañana ¿Está bien? Si no lo haces así entonces me importara un comino lo que objetes del trabajo y lo entregaré como yo lo hice originalmente.

Encendió la motocicleta y sin más charla se dio a la fuga en ella dejándolo envuelto en una nube nauseabunda, Light se quedó oliendo el asqueroso olor a gasolina que salió expedido por el caño de escape. ¡Lo había hecho apropósito! Cuando llegó a su habitación nuevamente, arrojó con violencia el ensayo sobre el escritorio, no lo leería a no ser que le entrara en gana hacerlo. Y si aquel tenía algo que reprocharle que lo hiciera, ¿Quién se creía que era para darle órdenes y sobre todo para pautar los horarios del castaño? Comenzaba a detestarlo de veras.

El vibrador del móvil sonó sobre la cama. Y para sorpresa de Light tampoco se trataba de Misa.

-Hola.

-Hola Light, ¿tienes algo que hacer esta noche? –se escuchaba tímido, como si preguntara algo tan trivial como el clima a lo cual no le da importancia, pero en el fondo Light sabía que sentía todo lo contrario.

_Diablos, otra vez con lo mismo, pero esta vez no caería._

-Tengo mucho que hacer Mikami.

-Oh, pues qué lástima, sabes quería invitarte a un restaurante ¿Qué tienes que hacer?

Pufff… resoplaba para sus adentros, que tedioso comportamiento tenía aquel, no lo compartía para nada.

-¡Cosas, Mikami! Debo hacer cosas… ah… oh… aunque espera, tal vez pueda hacerme un tiempo para ir –su imaginación había despertado.

Debía decírselo, no importaba cuánto le costara y cuanto le dolería al moreno, aquel no lo dejaría en paz hasta que le dijera en la cara que rechazaba rotundamente su propuesta. De no ser así le perseguiría hasta quien sabe cuándo.

-Oh, ¿enserio? Muchas gracias Light no sabes cuanto quería oír eso, sabes quiero hablarte del otro día, enserio que me has dejado pensando.

-Si, yo también debo hablarte de lo del otro día.

La euforia que sintió del otro lado del móvil le clavó una imaginaria estaca en el corazón, lo haría pedazos, estaba seguro de ello.

-Bien, será en "Ruspice" a las 8 ¿te parece?

-Bien, allí estaré.

-Te espero Light.

Colgó el teléfono, eran exactamente las 6:30 p.m. Se duchó, se cambió y pidió a través del móvil las llaves del auto a su padre que estaba en el departamento de policías. Salió, hacía calor, el aire estaba tibio y le sentó reconfortante, pero lo que haría a continuación le dolería bastante, jamás se vio en la situación de rechazar de una manera semejante los sentimientos de alguien y temía romper el corazón a Mikami, lo cual era inevitable.

Se apareció en el restaurante muy bien vestido, con un traje refinado y elegante. Lo buscó con la mirada, estaba en la mesa junto a la ventana observando el cielo, con una mano sosteniendo su barbilla, se veía tan pensativo.

Resopló

S_e venía lo peor._

-Hola.

-Hola Light.

No se había percatado de su presencia hasta que la figura del castaño a su lado le había sacado de sus cabales. Se sentó al frente de aquel, se veía apagado. Algo se rompía dentro de su pecho y el hombre de ojos negros lo sintió al instante.

-¿Cómo estás? –bueno, al menos alguien se interesaba por su estado anímico, le sentó bien la pregunta aunque solo fuera, como había escuchado decir al insoportable moreno de ojos gigantescos: _"una pregunta reflejo"._

-Bien –mientras colocaba una mano sobre la mesa y la otra sobre una de sus piernas miraba atento hacia la ventana, no quería observar los penetrantes ojos del moreno ya que de hacerlo cedería ante el sentimiento de saber que hacía daño a otra persona y no quería eso, ¡no quería ceder!

La pregunta que tanto esperaba, que tanto odiaba y por la cual había decidió ir hasta aquel lugar se había hecho presente al instante en los labios de Mikami.

-Y bien, ¿lo has pensado?

Silencio absoluto. Hasta que se atrevió a escupirlo de una vez por todas. El pecho le dolía, comenzaba a sentir palpitaciones fuertes.

-Si y, mira Mikami, no puedo decir que seamos amigos pero tampoco somos simples compañeros, la verdad me agradas –en ese momento el rostro del moreno esbozó una amplia sonrisa. El castaño logró transformar sus ideas en algo coherente para que aquel hombre recibiera el mensaje de la manera en la que él esperaba-. Pero solo eso, solo me agradas, y no creo que el sentimiento logre llegar mas allá. Es un simple sentimiento de compañerismo y… lo que sucedió hoy entre tú, Takada y Misa… –el rostro del moreno se había entristecido, ni rastros de la sonrisa de hacía unos segundos atrás-. Yo sé que lo que tu sientes por mi es verdadero, lo sé muy bien, pero siempre te he visto como un compañero y no creo que de la nada mis sentimientos cambien así como así. Y no vayas a creer que me he vestido elegante porque intento impresionarte, solo me he vestido así porque considero que de no hacerlo te estaría faltando el respeto, solamente por eso ¿está bien? Sino tranquilamente hubiera venido con mis fachas habituales.

Reconoció que en todo el palabrerío que había dicho "algo" estuvo mal o fue expresado de forma incorrecta ya que los ojos de Mikami pasaron de estar apagados a denotar un tenue brillo… _signos de esperanza._

-Pero entonces si te doy más tiempo tal vez llegues a verme de otra manera.

-No Mikami, lo siento, tal vez me expresé mal –comenzaba a exasperarse y con su mano frotaba su rostro fuertemente-. ¿Cómo puedo explicártelo para que lo entiendas? No te veo como algo más y NO QUIERO verte como algo más, no sé si queda claro.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Es porque soy hombre? Light yo sé lo infeliz que eres con Misa y sé que eres una excelente persona, eres inteligente, eres atractivo y tienes carisma, eres original y muy dulce y… enserio creo que yo soy la compañía que necesitas, desaste de Misa, ella no merece alguien como tú a su lado pero, creo que si me esfuerzo yo podría serlo todo solo por ti, daría todo por ti, créeme, y el hecho de que seamos del mismo sexo no tiene nada que ver, podrás buscar a cualquier mujer y enredarte con ella pero de algo estoy seguro: ninguna de ellas te querrá como lo hago yo, y dudo que otro hombre también lo haga.

La mano de Mikami fue arrastrada por la mesa hasta tocar la cálida palma del castaño que de un movimiento rápido la quitó del contacto del moreno.

-Por favor, Mikami, no me lo hagas mas difícil, ya es decisión tomada.

-Light, estás confundido, tal vez es demasiado pronto, necesitas mas tiempo para digerirlo, puedo darte el tiempo del mundo si así lo prefieres…

-¡No es cuestión de tiempo, Mikami! Ni es cuestión de sexualidad ni de mujeres ni de hombres ni de nada, ¡no quiero tener nada contigo y no lo entiendes! –comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, intentaba no subir el tono de voz para no llamar la atención pero no lo había conseguido. Notó como varias cabezas se giraron para verlos. Era un restaurante romántico y lujoso y el hecho de que hubiera dos personas disputándose o conversando en un tono agresivo no iba para nada con el afán del lugar.

-En serio Light, creo que debes pensarlo, te daré tiempo para que lo hagas. Recapacitarás y verás que soy la mejor opción para ti, ya lo verás.

Respiró profundo, dolido porque aquel no aceptaba el rechazo que tanto le costaba plantarle y en consecuencia se encontraba bastante irritado, porque o bien no se estaba expresando de la manera correcta o aquel hombre insistía con hacerse el sordo solo porque así sus sentimientos no saldrían heridos: era mil veces mejor mentirse a sí mismo que enfrentar la dolorosa realidad.

Pero de ni modo que el castaño también insistiría hasta muerte con su punto de vista.

-Ya lo pensé y esta es mi decisión, no habrá marcha atrás.

-No, Light, debes pensarlo…

-¡Ya lo he hecho, esta es mi decisión! No insistas más por favor.

El mesero se acercaba lentamente como si dudara si debía aproximarse a aquellos dos para pedir la orden o no.

-¿Qué les puedo ofrecer? –dijo cuasi-tartamudeando.

-No puedo seguir un minuto más aquí, lo siento Mikami –Light se puso de pie con prisa y se largó cuando antes, llegó al automóvil de su padre y de inmediato colocó las llaves. Mikami había salido del lugar pero al verlo Light arrancó el motor más rápido que nunca, salió apresurado del estacionamiento y se dio a la fuga, dejando al moreno allí parado en las afueras del restaurante.

Mientras conducía bastante acelerado e irritado, un mensaje de texto llegó a su móvil

"_Light solo estas confundido, te dejare un tiempo para pensarlo con calma y allí sí esperaré tu respuesta"._

_¡Carajos, como se puede ser tan cabeza dura! ¿Acaso no puede aceptarlo y ya? _En cualquier momento su cabeza estallaría, sentía salir vapor por sus orejas. Llegó a su hogar, su familia estaba reunida en la mesa lista para cenar.

-Siéntate a cenar Light, ya casi está lista –ordenó su madre que revolvía con una cuchara de madera el agua de una olla. Su padre estaba ya sentado en la mesa leyendo un periódico y Sayu veía televisión.

-No tengo hambre –fue todo lo que dijo hasta que entró a su habitación y se arrojó con fuerza sobre la cama, pero su padre había subido también y tocaba rítmicamente la puerta de madera de la recámara del castaño.

-¿Sucedió algo hijo? Debes alimentarte, anda baja a cenar.

-No tengo hambre papá, me duele el estómago y tengo mucho sueño, quiero dormir –dijo desde adentro, su voz debió haber sonado entrecortada porque por más que gritó fuerte aquellas palabras, tenía la boca pegada a la almohada.

-Bueno, si insistes. Pero le diré a tu madre que te deje un plato a parte por si se te despierta el hambre en la noche. Que descanses, Light.

Se escucharon los pasos del hombre mayor alejándose poco a poco por el pasillo.

Quería gritar, todo le salía mal, ¿tan difícil era entender? No sabía cómo saldría de ésta. Debían ser las nueve de la noche, siquiera había mirado el reloj, sus ojos comenzaban a flaquearle y acabó cerrándolos entregándose al sueño.

Despertó, la luz de su habitación estaba encendida, ojeó desde la posición en la que estaba por el pequeño espacio entre la puerta y el suelo: no había rastros de luz del otro lado, lo más probable es que todos estuvieran ya en sus recámaras durmiendo. Se puso de pie y tomó el móvil: faltaba media hora para la media noche, pareció haber dormido cinco minutos y fueron casi dos horas… ¿Estaría? Bien, al menos lo intentaría. No tenía hambre, solo necesitaba hablar con alguien y quien mejor que _él._

Rogaba para sus adentros que estuviera conectado. Buscó la página, buscó la ventana de siempre, buscó su apodo… Allí estaba.

-¿Estás ahí? –esperó unos minutos, dio gracias haberle hallado.

-Sí. ¿Cómo estas, cariño?

-Ahora que pude comunicarme contigo estoy mucho mejor.

-Tu siempre tan dulce ¿Cómo ha estado tu día?

-Amm… bien

-¿Amm? Mmm… no me convences.

-¿A no? –sonrió en la soledad física de su recámara-. Siempre adivinas mi estado anímico, eres muy perceptivo ¿lo sabías?

-O tal vez tú eres demasiado evidente…

-¡Ey! ¿Estás queriendo decirme que soy una sensible magdalena? –preguntó medio sonriente y medio ofendido.

-Si lo fueras ya te hubiera devorado completo.

Light agachó la cabeza estando sus mejillas de un color rojo intenso que se apoderaba lentamente del resto de su rostro, sonreía halagado.

-De veras que tú me haces olvidar todo lo malo que me ha sucedido –escribió.

-Te noto melancólico.

-Es que otra vez… las _personitas que te dije. _No me dejan en paz, y hoy me hicieron pasar mucha vergüenza, se pelearon en frente de todos en la Universidad.

-¿Te metieron en la pelea?

-Bueno, lo hicieron frente a mí, y ya todos sabían que la "causa" del problemón que se armó era yo. No tienes idea de cómo quedé frente a todos.

-Puedo imaginarlo y lo siento mucho. Esas personas tienen problemas graves.

-Si, yo también lo creo –escribió el castaño tomándose muy enserio las palabras de L-. ¡Y no quieren dejarme en paz!

-¿Luego de lo que hicieron volvieron a buscarte? Vas a tener que tomar medidas drásticas.

-Es que ya les he dicho que no y continúan insistiendo, ya ni se que hacer. Además hoy me crucé con un tipo que me saca de las casillas y… ah, que va, no importa, no quiero hablar de él, es un completo imbécil.

-Tranquilo, yo también me encontré con un pendejo insoportable esta tarde, pero no debes darle importancia, que se pudran. Y en cuanto al otro tema supongo que si continúan insistiendo es porque tu continuas desistiendo. Te recomiendo que ya no les hables, no les dirijas la palabra a ninguno, no importa que suceda, tu no lo hagas.

Esperó unos segundos antes de responder. Meditaba con dedicación lo escrito por aquél.

-Sí, tal vez tengas razón, creo que me echaré por ese lado, quizá funcione. Muchas gracias L. Sabes, creo que tal vez te harto relatándome las cosas que me pasan a diario pero es que… -L detuvo lo que Light estaba escribiendo a través de otro mensaje.

-No quiero que vuelvas a pensar algo así ¿está bien? Me agrada escribirte y saber de ti aunque no sepa quien seas, para nada me hartas, todo lo contrario: creo que estoy comenzando a pensar que eres una persona por la cual vale la pena arriesgarse. Y si así es, entonces comprendo perfectamente el comportamiento de esas personas de las que tanto me hablas, yo tampoco querría dejarte ir pero una cosa es demostrar los sentimientos y otra muy distinta es pasar al acoso, y eso es exactamente lo que ellos hacen contigo.

Cada vez que se escribían algo saltaba a flote en Light, no podía describir el sentimiento pero era una especie de… ¿cariño? Estaba mas que claro que el conversar en internet con desconocidos no era para nada fructífero y siempre acarreaba problemas a los adolescentes que lo hacían: los engaños y luego los secuestros, las perversiones ¡no quería ni imaginárselo! ¡él estaba completamente en contra de todas esas barbaridades y de causarle daño a una persona psicológica y físicamente hablando. Y ahí estaba: conversando lo mas entretenido con un hombre que había conocido en el sitio mas peligroso de todos para hacerlo, y aun así empezaba a sentir cosas en su estómago con las palabras de quien fuera que estuviera detrás del monitor. ¿Estaría cayendo también él en las garras de un pervertido, así como muchos adolescentes hicieron antes? No quería ni pensarlo, pero definitivamente estaba sintiendo algo…

Algo muy agradable.

-Me agradas mucho L.

-Y tú a mí. ¿Cómo sentiste lo de la otra noche?

Se sonrojó y sus palpitaciones aumentaron drásticamente pero esta vez era gracias a una sensación más que agradable, al contrario de la anterior.

-Excelente, fue increíble. Muchas gracias por hacerlo, me hiciste sentir muy bien.

-Cariño, no me des las gracias: eso no es ni la mitad de lo que puedo llegar a hacerte, créeme.

_Diablos, ya parecía un tomate._

-Y… podríamos repetirlo ¿verdad? –ya eran pasadas de la medianoche, se sentía curioso otra vez y un tanto mas atrevido-. Mañana tengo universidad pero no importa, puedo faltar.

-No cariño, no quiero que faltes. Si mañana tienes clases por la mañana entonces es mejor que descanses bien, no quiero que te despiertes con los ojos hinchados y te pases toda la clase con mucho sueño. Ya tendremos otras noches y las aprovecharemos bien, créeme.

-Oh pero… ¡enserio, realmente puedo faltar! –era increíble como hasta él mismo no se reconocía, jamás se hubiera ausentado en clases ni aunque su propio padre se lo pidiera y ahora de repente por intentar pasar mas tiempo con un desconocido era capaz de arriesgar eso y mucho mas… ¿se estaba encariñando de veras?-. Eres muy maduro, sabes, creo… -¿se lo diría, estaba seguro? Definitivamente lo sentía en su pecho, ¿sería correcto confesárselo así de repente?-…. que tú podrías ser exactamente lo que estoy buscando.

-No, amor. No te dejes llevar por mis palabras, tal vez consideres que éstas son maduras pero en la vida cotidiana soy todo menos eso. Realmente no quiero que te hagas una imagen idólatra de mi porque cometo millones de errores, ya de por si la promiscuidad es algo infantil y me daría mucha pena tener que corromper sentimentalmente a alguien tan tierno como tu, realmente soy asqueroso en ese sentido: necesito reafirmarme a través del sexo y es un problema ¿sabes? Estoy intentando dominarlo, por eso quiero que te cuides de mi, eres demasiado angelical, cariño, demasiado puro para mí y estoy hablando muy enserio.

¡No podía ser un degenerado! Si asi fuese desde el primer día hubiera intentando comunicarse con Light y pretendería encontrarlo para propasarse con él pero no lo había hecho, es mas, ahora le estaba dando consejos y hasta le advertía de su "problema" que para variar Light ya se lo esperaba… No, él definitivamente era lo que el castaño buscaba, podía presentirlo.

-Si bueno, pero… yo ya soy bastante grandecito ¿no lo crees?, no necesito que nadie me proteja, puedo hacerlo solo, tengo 21 años y yo decido lo que me gusta y no me gusta y definitivamente tu me gustas L.

Habían pasado varios segundos en completa expectativa hasta que L escribió.

-Y tú a mí, cariño. Que "eres grandecito" lo entiendo perfectamente, además a los 21 años ya tienes una manera de pensar y actuar que marcan tu personalidad. Lo de que "puedes cuidarte solo" dudo que así sea, aun debes aprender a protegerte. Pero de todas formas, de veras no quiero que mañana te distraigas en la clase debido al sueño, ya es tarde, descansa. Si sé que así lo haces yo dormiré tranquilo.

-¡Pero es que acabo de despertar y…! –bufó para sus adentros, pero no podía rechazar la realizad de que el día había sido agotador y le dejó físicamente exhausto, necesitaba dormir como mínimo las ocho horas exigidas-. Bien, iré a dormir pero prométeme que no me veras mas como algo angelical a lo cual no quieres profanar. En serio, promételo, necesito que lo hagas.

-Bien, lo prometo –L mentía, era obvio, pero quería creerle que lo prometía de veras, Light se sentía patético si lo consideraba puritano, no quería verse disminuido ante el semblante de L. Quería que aquel le hiciera descubrir todas las maneras de dar placer, todos los puntos, ya había vivido demasiado tiempo en un pedestal y quería descubrir. Además, era una curiosidad sana, no quería violencia, no quería perversión, no quería maltratos de ninguna índole… quería revelarse a sí mismo el goce de la manera más dulce posible… y confiaba en que L podría hacerlo, de creer lo contrario se entregaría a cualquier tipo o mujer que encontrara por allí pero eso le repugnaba, ¡él no era un cualquiera y tampoco le gustaba sentirse un objeto… eso ya era trata de persona y al castaño le fastidiaban esas cosas! Quería descubrir junto a una persona amable, madura y dulce todo lo posible, quería amar y sentirse amado y saber cómo ese sentimiento podría transferirse a través de la sexualidad y definitivamente en su cabeza rondaba la idea de que aquel hombre podría llegar a hacerlo de la manera en la que el castaño esperaba, deseaba e imaginaba.

-Bien, me voy a la cama, tenías razón: ya me agarró sueño otra vez –tecleó.

-Quiero que pienses que me meto a la cama contigo y te abrazo fuertemente y nos cubrimos con las sábanas mientras tanto. Imagínate que dormirnos juntos, abrazados y sin intención de despegarnos ¿sí?

-Está bien, así lo haré.

-Dulces sueños, cariño.

-Dulces sueños, L.

Light apagó la netbook y también la luz principal del cuarto, dejando prendido un velador que alumbraba muy suavemente la habitación, era una luz baja y calma, perfecta para conciliar el sueño. Mientras se acomodaba de un lado cerraba los ojos lentamente, unos brazos fibrosos de piel extremadamente blanca atrapaban el cuerpo del castaño y no lo dejaban ir, lo abrazaba cálidamente, la espalda y glúteos de Light estaban pegados al pecho, estómago y pelvis del moreno. Ambos pegados al otro tiernamente, mientras sentía la respiración de aquel chocarle caliente sobre el cuello: le daba una sensación especial de calidez.

-Dulces sueños, L –repitió al moreno de su imaginación, que no le soltaría de aquel abrazo, de cualquier modo el castaño jamás querría que lo hiciera.

Poco a poco su propia respiración fue haciéndose cada vez más pausada y relajada hasta que acabó entregándose completamente a Morfeo.

* * *

**Gracias por leer! Comenten si les gusto y si no, también. T****odos serán bien recibidos. Saludos**


	4. Capítulo IV

**Gracias a Soul, mina-sama12, Bad-Boy456 y Melany por sus comentarios e igualmente gracias a todos los que pasan por acá y leen este fic :)**

* * *

Estaba algo indeciso, algo nervioso y si aquel intentaría regañarle frente a todos como si se tratara de un niño, entonces le daría su merecido.

-Asique no lo leíste. Te advertí que si no lo hacías entregaría el mío como lo hice originalmente –el tono que usaba era agresivo y prepotente.

-¡Ya! No tuve tiempo ¿Está bien? Mira, no quieras venir a plantarme horarios porque yo ya tengo MIS horarios y solo los manejo YO, ¿oíste? Y no se me antojó leer tu estúpido ensayo –está bien, tal vez se había pasado con la provocación pero es que aquel tipo le molestaba tanto que no pudo controlarse-. Y no es necesario entregarlo hoy, todavía nos queda un mes para verificarlo. ¿Podrías por favor esperar a que yo termine el mío?

Estaban en la biblioteca, intentaban hablarse con un tono correspondiente al lugar pero cada vez lo hacían peor y sus voces ya eran bastante audibles, tanto que molestó a la bibliotecaria que los observaba desde detrás de un escritorio a lo lejos. Se bajaba las gafas con su dedo índice mirando penetrantemente a ambos.

-¿Te das cuenta que gracias a tu irresponsabilidad acabo de perder un día mas con la entrega del ensayo?

-Como si un día fuera tanta cosa –ponía sus ojos en blanco mientras sentado frente a una mesa al lado de uno de los ventanales, miraba con poca atención el paisaje fuera de la Universidad. Apoyaba su barbilla en la palma de su mano.

-Tal vez para ti, ya que no haces nada, un día no te es de relevancia pero para mí sí lo es.

El fervor asfixiante de la ira empezaba a subir por su garganta estrechándosela hasta dejarla muy fina, ya ni la voz podría pasar por esa cavidad. Le quemaba el pecho y no de una manera reconfortante.

-¡Ya deja de creerte la gran cosa! Eres insoportable.

-Ey, no se puede gritar aquí –ordenó la bibliotecaria que al ponerse Light de pie para enfrentar a Riuzaky, le dio una sensación escalofriante en la médula: si no quería que allí mismo se creara un verdadero desastre debía interrumpir, el castaño se había parado justo enfrente del moreno: lo miraba a los ojos penetrante pero eso no lo asustaba, es mas aquel no había dado ni un paso atrás.

-No me torees, Yagami –apretaba los dientes con fuerza. Los rostros estaban demasiado cerca como para considerarlo "no peligroso", el aliento caliente de cada uno chocaba contra la fisionomía del contrincante, y eso no significaba nada bueno, todo lo contrario.

No podía darse atrás, no debía. Alguien tenía que darle un merecido a ese idiota, parecía estar acostumbrado a que todo el mundo hiciera lo que él quería pero en ese momento le demostraría que estaba equivocado, las cosas no se darían así con Light.

-¿O qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer Hideki?

Una pequeña chispa y esa situación no daría para más… Y la explosión llegó más rápido de lo que la bibliotecaria pudo haber imaginado. El movimiento fue muy rápido para los reflejos de la mujer pero cuando logró salir del shock recordó que todo empezó porque aquel moreno le dio un empujón al castaño en el pecho. Y cuando cayó en la cuenta ya ambos estudiantes se estaban dando puñetazos.

-¡Oigan, no, esperen! –gritó y corrió hacia escena. Los demás estudiantes se habían encontrado leyendo plácidamente hasta aquel momento en el cual se quedaron tensos y no podían despertar de la sorpresa-. ¡Rápido tú! ¡Llama al rector pero ya! –gimió la bibliotecaria a uno de los alumnos que miraba asustado la pelea, lo había tomado del cuello de la camisa sin pensarlo pero la desesperación del momento fue mucho más fuerte que cualquier razonamiento.

El susodicho atravesó la puerta corriendo mientras la mujer temía meterse en la encarnizada pelea de aquellos dos: los golpes volaban y no quería que uno le diera de lleno en el rostro.

-¡Paren! ¡Basta! –gimió con mayor fuerza-. ¡Ustedes, ayúdenme! –le gritó desesperada a los universitarios que continuaban sosteniendo libros en sus manos pero lo que menos hacían en ese momento era leerlos-. ¡Anden, muévanse, ayúdenme!

Era claro que nadie quería meterse en la "pelea", podrían resultar heridos y ellos no tenían nada que ver.

Un rodillazo de Riuzaky le dio de lleno en el estómago a Light, que se agachó dolido y cubriéndose el vientre con ambas manos, pero el odio que le brotaba desde el interior no tardó en incitarlo a erguirse de repente y un fuerte puñetazo acabó arrancándole el piercing que el moreno llevaba en el labio inferior, se tambaleó hacia atrás alejándose del castaño.

-¡Hijo de puta! –gritó apoyando la palma de su mano en su boca pero aun así la sangre no paraba de brotar-. ¡Te voy a matar, hijo de puta!

Con sus blancas palmas totalmente abiertas posadas sobre el pecho del castaño lo empujó fuertemente sobre uno de los estantes de la biblioteca, éste tambaleó y acabó derrumbado sobre el suelo mientras todos los libros que sostenía caían uno sobre otro haciendo tremendo desorden. Los universitarios que observaban, asustados, apoyaban sus cuerpos contra la pared del fondo para no ser partícipes de toda aquella locura.

El líquido rojo continuaba brotando de su labio, caía por su barbilla y hacía un charco en la musculosa blanca del moreno. Se acercó a Light, que se encontraba casi desmayado en el suelo, la cabeza le había dado fuerte contra el estante y el golpe lo dejó algo atontado. Levantó su mano derecha, le daría otro golpe aun mas fuerte en el rostro para terminar desmayando al japonés pero de repente una voz potente se escuchó que provenía del pasillo.

-¡BASTA! –sus ojos grandes como dos platos observaba la escena con estupefacción: un alumno sangrando a borbotones, otro arrojado en el piso al borde del desmayo y uno de los estantes sobre el suelo al igual que todos los libros de la biblioteca. El rector se veía furioso-. Tú ve a la enfermería a que te chequeen ese corte ¡muévete! Y tú –señaló a la bibliotecaria-. Dile a la enfermera que traiga una camilla para trasladar al chico a la enfermería –apuntó con el dedo a un Light adormecido.

-Vergüenza, eso es lo que me dan, ¡vergüenza! –luego de haber pasado tres horas en la enfermería, Riuzaky llevaba en su labio una gasa con varias cintas para evitar que se le despegara, le habían puesto alcohol a la herida y ya había parado de sangrar. Por su parte, Light se había desmayado durante media hora debido al golpe pero luego recobró la consciencia. Ahora ambos estaban en la oficina del rector, ya podían ver la sanción bien cerca-. No puedo creer que alumnos como ustedes estudien en mi universidad, debería expulsarlos.

Ambos permanecían callados y cada uno mirando hacia alguna dirección diferente a la que enfocaba el rostro enfadado del rector.

-Pero no lo haré, les daré la oportunidad de enmendar el error –dijo calmando un poco su tono de voz-. Ambos van a estar ayudando a portería con la limpieza de la Universidad. Como mínimo tres semanas.

-¿Qué? –preguntó atónito Light.

-Y no es una simple petición, aprenderán a trabajar entre ustedes ¡es una orden!, si no lo hacen les daré una verdadera sanción-. Los miró a través de los lentes redondos-. Vendrán a la universidad tres horas antes de empezar las clases y limpiarán los pasillos, los ventanales, las aulas…

Light y Riuzaky miraban al anciano aterrados. ¿Tres horas antes? ¿Eso significaba madrugar? ¿Y por ende eso significaba irse a dormir más temprano? ¡_Mierda!_

-Pueden irse –dijo el hombre tomando asiento mientras los otros dos se retiraban, con una distancia considerable entre ellos.

Había llegado a casa rendido. Le agradó saber que al menos él sufrió solo un golpe en la cabeza que claro, no era poca cosa, pero en comparación con Hideki no tenía charcos de sangre pegados a su playera, y siendo aquel líquido tan potente como para manchar permanentemente las prendas de vestir: sintió que se la había llevado barata. Aquel debía como mínimo lavar diez veces la prenda y estaba seguro que la mancha no saldría, y cada vez que decidiera ponerse la musculosa blanca se acordaría de él, o bien decidiría arrojarla a la basura. Daba igual, la imagen en su mente le provocó una sonrisa victoriosa, se sintió hecho por el resto del día.

Pronto cayó la noche, eran exactamente las 11 p.m. y él ya estaba sentado pacientemente sobre la silla frente a su escritorio con la pantalla de la netbook mostrando la página del _chat._ Ya había ahorrado todo el procedimiento: las luces estaban apagadas, la puerta ya trabada bajo llave y las ventanas cubiertas. Se mordía el labio, no podía esperar para escribirle, aunque sea un _Hola, como estas_ sería suficiente para él. Y nuevamente una punzada proveniente de su cabeza le advertía que estaba adentrándose en un terreno sentimental que podría llegar a herirlo fuertemente, pero una vez más y como siempre hacía: Light decidió apartar a un lado ese molesto pensamiento y decidió dejarse llevar por las emociones, en verdad ansiaba hablar con su L.

Se escribieron hasta tarde a pesar de que la consciencia del castaño le advertía que pronto dejara el teclado porque debía madrugar para ayudar al conserje con sus labores en la mañana, pero se resistía a alejar los ojos de la netbook ya que ahora estaba con aquella persona que por muy insólito que pareciera comenzaba a provocar en él una sensación extraña de calidez que se apoderaba de su estómago y lo estrujaba con fuerza. A pesar de ser una metáfora dolorosa era la que mayormente definía los sentimientos del castaño en ese entonces y no era para nada molesto sentir aquello, todo lo contrario.

Habían comenzado otra vez, una deliciosa sensación recorría su espina dorsal cada vez que las palabras sensuales de L se arrastraban por el monitor hirviéndole la sangre, lo agasajaba con hermosos pensamientos que le excitaban hasta la médula. Esa noche acabaron al unísono habiéndose entregado a sus fantasías. Light se acurrucaba sobre las sábanas mientras con dificultad intentaba retomar el aire. Cuantas sensaciones le provocaban los relatos de aquel, lo llenaban de euforia y le daban la vida siendo que al mismo tiempo se la arrebataba de un soplo.

-Te quiero, L.

-También yo, cariño.

Le dijo que en la mañana no tenía Universidad, le había mentido, pero de no hacerlo no hubiera vuelto a sentir las gratas palabras del moreno cual si fueran miel caliente rasgando su garganta: tal y lo que sentía cuando imaginaba que lo besaba y lo abrazaba con pasión. Adoraba sentirlo sobre él, imaginarle a su lado hablándole al oído mientras le hacía llegar a los puntos de placer más fuertes.

-L, ¿qué sucedería si comienzo a experimentar una sensación por ti un poco mas… fuerte? –lo preguntó con nervios, sus manos temblaban y en su rostro una dulce sonrisa aniñada se hacía presente.

-Pues, supongo que me entristecería mucho.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Ya te he comentado sobre mi problema, tú lo sabes de primera mano. Y detestaría hacerte sufrir, lo último que quiero es eso, créeme. Quiero protegerte, nada me importa más, y lo peor que podría pasar sería que te enamores de mí. En serio, no te conviene, soy un completo desastre cariño, tú eres hermoso por lo que he visto hasta ahora, te mereces algo mucho mejor que yo.

-¡No digas eso! No vuelvas a repetirlo ¿está bien?

-Es la verdad, no quiero que te ilusiones, no soportaría hacerte sufrir.

-No importa cuántas veces me lo repitas, no haré caso porque sé que mientes, es imposible que seas mala persona, y ya no intentes alejarme porque cuanto más lo hagas yo más me acercaré a ti.

-Cariño, ¡soy promiscuo! ¿Entiendes lo que eso significa?

-Pero tú estás intentando solucionarlo y sé que podrás hacerlo y te liberarás de esa carga. Y cuando lo hagas yo estaré esperándote.

-No lo hagas. Necesito que me prometas que no dejaras que tus sentimientos crucen el límite, prométeme que evitaras enamorarte de mí, por favor.

-No puedo.

-Me lo haces complicado, está bien que me busques para platicar y para descubrirte pero esto no puede cruzar más ¿entiendes lo que te digo? No intentes acercarte a mí, te heriré.

-¡Pero bueno ya! Yo soy grande, te dije que puedo cuidarme solo. Y me gustas L ¿Cuántas veces debo repetírtelo?

-Cuando te pones en pesado eres terrible ¿lo sabías?

-Veámonos –exigió-. Anda, acordemos fecha, hora y lugar, ¡ya!

-No, cariño.

-¡Anda!

-No.

-¡Carajo! ¿Por qué?

-Ya te lo he dicho. Debo cortar. Adiós.

-¡No! Espera no te vayas, por favor… -L no recibió el mensaje, ya se había retirado de la página. Cubrió su rostro con sus manos y se dejó caer sobre el teclado. Lo odiaba por no permitir que le quisiera, si él tan solo supiera que sus sentimientos eran reales tanto como sus palabras; Y que comenzaba a sentirlas a ellas: las mariposas en el estómago, ¡y ni siquiera había visto su rostro o había escuchado su voz! Y ya lo quería, ya lo adoraba.

Si tan solo le permitiera demostrárselo.

Había pasado una semana desde que trabajaba ayudando al conserje, bueno en realidad la palabra "trabajar" estaba mal puesta en esa oración ya que Light simplemente le ayudaba, colaboraba con aquel y Riuzaky se proponía a realizar la misma tarea, claro que mientras tanto se echaban miradas asesinas el uno al otro y el silencio ayudaba a hacer de la situación algo verdaderamente frustrante. Era fastidioso y todavía le faltaba cumplir otras dos semanas más, no veía la hora de que se acabara, llegaba más agotado que nunca a las clases.

Uno de aquellos tediosos días en que el castaño terminaba con la tarea de repasar los ventanales de algún que otro pasillo (ya que resultaba imposible limpiar todos los vidrios de la Universidad en un solo día), y siendo que el conserje ya se había retirado a su hogar porque faltaban tan solo un par de minutos para que comenzaran las clases de todos los días, Light tomó la rejilla y el alcohol que le habían ayudado a quitar esas difíciles manchas en los cristales y los condujo al armario del conserje para guardarlos, los necesitaría nuevamente al día siguiente.

Colocó su mano derecha sobre la perilla, oyó unos sonidos extraños dentro, ¿gritos? Frunció el ceño extrañado, abrió la puerta lentamente. Se sorprendió con lo que se encontró.

Se había quedado perplejo, con los ojos bien abiertos como quien no cree lo que está viendo, perturbado y algo atemorizado.

-¿Qué tanto miras idiota? –había oído decir a Riuzaky.

Había tres personas en ese pequeño cuarto oscuro: dos hombres y una mujer, uno de los hombres era conocido: Hideki. El otro no, era un moreno musculoso que le miraba con cara de odio como si en sus orbes marrones el castaño pudiera leer fácilmente la frase: _"apresúrate con lo que tengas que hacer que interrumpes". _Miró el rostro de la mujer que ni bien entró Light, había abandonado rápidamente la posición en la cual se encontraba quedando con la misma expresión que el japonés. Y la reconoció al instante: Takada.

-Eu, despierta, ¿te puedes ir, imbécil? Creo que sobras aquí –aquel tipo que no conocía en absoluto le había hablado, pero Light continuaba en estado de trance. Takada estaba colorada como tomate, intentaba torpemente cubrir su cuerpo desnudo al contrario de aquellos dos hombres, estaba terriblemente avergonzada miraba el suelo como si en lo más profundo de su corazón estuviese deseando que la tragara la tierra… Exactamente lo mismo que Light deseaba para entonces.

-¡Eu! ¿Puedes escucharme? ¡Creí haberte dicho que te largaras! –gritó con voz potente nuevamente el desconocido pero Light no podía oírlo, escuchaba un sonido abrupto en ambas orejas, parecía el zumbar de un mosquito que cada vez aumentaba en potencia hasta dejarlo semi-sordo.

_Que… asco. _La imagen de aquellos tres en pleno acto sexual se le vino a la cabeza, le revolvió las tripas como en una licuadora, estrujándoselas y la saliva viscosa que se acumulaba en su boca le prevenía que pronto regurgitaría el desayuno, y el sonido molesto del zumbido que le obstruía completamente la audición se hacía más potente que nunca.

Se tambaleó mareado, perdió rápidamente el equilibrio y ya no sintió más nada.

Despertó sobre un molesto colchón, abrió los ojos pero recién luego de varios segundos logró enfocar la vista. Una lamparilla demasiado alumbrante en el techo recalcaba la blancura del lugar, abrió los ojos con pesadez. Le dolía millares la cabeza.

-Ya van dos veces seguidas que vienes a parar aquí en tan poco tiempo, Yagami –escuchó una voz femenina.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué hago aquí? –preguntó a la mujer gorda vestida completamente de blanco que se encontraba a su lado gacha revisando una cajonera.

-Se te bajó la presión y te desmayaste.

-¿Qué hora es? ¿Quién me trajo? Dios, no recuerdo nada –intentaba con las manos cubrir sus ojos de aquella potente luz que le cegaba.

-Te trajeron tres personas. Haber, déjame chequearte la presión una vez más. Te noto paliducho.

La mujer tomó un aparato digital y se lo enredó en el brazo a Light, comenzó a apretarle mucho y a dolerle de veras.

-¡Ouch! –se quejó.

-Aguántate.

-Ay, Dios, me siento muy descompuesto ¿Por qué no puedo acordarme de lo que pasó?

-¡Shhh! Cállate, si no te callas no puedo –le regañó la mujer y el castaño instantáneamente se cruzó de brazos-. Y tampoco te muevas.

-Ya, no puedo hacer nada.

-Que te calles.

Luego de unos minutos la enfermera quitó el aparato del brazo de Light y leyó el resultado.

-Aun la tienes bastante baja, no tanto como hoy pero continúa flojilla: 8.5.

-Me duele la cabeza, me siento algo mareado –se cubrió completamente con las sábanas blancas acurrucando su cuerpo en forma fetal.

-Aguarda un segundo. Te prepararé leche caliente con azúcar, eso te hará mejor. Si sientes ganas de vomitar, allí tienes el baño ¿está bien? –le señaló una puerta a lo lejos, Light descubrió sus ojos de las sábanas para poder ver las indicaciones-. Ni se te ocurra hacerlo en el piso porque tú lo limpiaras cuando te sientas mejor, ¿está claro?

-Sí, ahora ya apúrese, me duele el estómago.

-¿Tu desayunaste hoy? –le preguntó antes de irse.

-Sí. Y luego limpié los vidrios, ayudo al conserje en las mañanas.

-¿Acaso mientras lo hacías sentiste que te faltó el aire o algo por el estilo?

-No.

-Pudo haber sido debido al golpe en la cabeza que te diste el día que peleaste en la biblioteca.

-No recuerdo que me doliera la cabeza esta mañana.

-Tal vez te desmayaste debido al calor, pero hoy no hace demasiado aunque es una posibilidad. ¿Sentiste calor en la mañana?

-No lo sé, no me acuerdo. Solo sé que limpie los ventanales y luego ya me iba para la clase que me tocaba. Después de eso no recuerdo nada más.

-Bien, intenta acordarte, ya vuelvo –cerró la puerta. Pretendía hacer memoria pero no lo conseguía, _¿En la mañana? ¿Qué hora era? _Chequeó el reloj de pared de la enfermería: ¡las 12 del mediodía! Había perdido toda la clase de criminología. Y definitivamente no quería pedirle los apuntes a Mikami o Takada ni mucho menos a Misa. _¡Diablos!_

-Bébetela toda –le ordenó mientras le cedía la taza de leche tibia endulzada. Luego de ello Light se sintió muchísimo mejor, ya podía enfocar la vista con normalidad. Le dio las gracias a la enfermera y en unos cuantos minutos ya se encontraba fuera de la Universidad caminando lentamente hacia su hogar.

Se había quedado dormido en el sofá luego de pensar que lo más seguro era que Hideki esa mañana hubiera entregado su trabajo y tal y como lo había hecho, sin aceptar posteriores quejas. _Maldita sabandija._

Seguía sin recordar nada.

Al llegar la noche y estar toda su familia plácidamente dormitando, encendió la computadora portátil, la colocó en su escritorio y se sentó en una silla a esperar luego de haber abierto la misma página de siempre y haberse metido en la misma ventana de siempre. Allí estaba.

-Hola, L

-Hola cariño.

-¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, bueno… en realidad no tanto, hoy se me bajó la presión.

-Eso no es bueno, ¿te vio un médico?

-Una enfermera. Pero lo peor es que no me acuerdo de nada –sonrió.

-Tal vez el calor cariño, hoy hacía mucho calor. ¿Ya eres de sufrir baja presión?

-Oh sí, mi familia y yo lo descubrimos cuando era pequeño. Me sucede con las emociones fuertes: siempre que monto una montaña rusa se me baja la presión, al igual que cuando me asusta alguien en Halloween, bueno en realidad cuando me asustaban, ahora ya no.

-¿Ya no te asustas? Presiento que me mientes. ¿Te recomendó algo la enfermera?

-Solo me dio leche tibia y se me pasó, fue muy amable.

-Pudo haberte atendido mejor ¿no lo crees?

-Tal vez, lo bueno es que ya pasó y me siento mejor. ¿Tú crees que pudo haberme atendido mejor? ¿Qué sucede, te preocupas por mí?

-Claro que sí. Me sorprende que lo preguntes.

-Te extrañé mucho hoy, aunque siempre lo hago por supuesto.

-Ya, gracias, también te extrañé. Hoy pensé en ti todo el día.

-¿A si? Porque también yo lo hice, a cada minuto –Light sonreía, le emocionaba que el sentimiento fuera mutuo.

-Hoy hice muchas cosas pensando en ti.

-¿Cómo cuales?

-Es secreto.

-Ah ya dime.

-No, no. Que va, realmente te extrañé, cariño.

-¿Tanto como para vernos personalmente? –Light esperó ansioso porque el otro le contestase, no escribiría nada nuevo hasta que un mensaje de L saltara en su monitor, de esa manera le obligaba al otro a responder.

-No lo creo. Ya hablamos de ese tema ¿no es así?

Se había molestado de repente.

-¿Vas a seguir con eso?

-Si es para protegerte entonces sí.

No le entendía en absoluto. Por un lado L le negaba rotundamente la posibilidad de conocerse en persona, pero en una u otra ocasión en las oraciones que escribía al castaño daba claros indicios de esperanzas para que aquello ocurriera, pero ni bien Light daba el segundo paso aquél se negaba rotundamente y volvía a su posición habitual. ¿A que estaba jugando? O peor aun ¿estaría jugando con los sentimientos de Light?

-No logro comprenderte L, si es eso lo que realmente quieres entonces ¿por qué continúas hablándome? Si realmente quisieras que yo deje de intentar acercarme a ti entonces simplemente deberías alejarte de mí.

-Yo no pretendo alejarme de ti, pero sí quiero cuidarte ¿O es que acaso quieres que lo haga? ¿Quieres que me aleje? ¿Quieres que deje de escribirte?

-¡No! Eso es lo último que desearía que hicieras, me herirás demasiado, ni se te ocurra hacer algo como eso ¿está bien? –escribió tan rápido que fue imposible no cometer alguna que otra falta de ortografía.

-¿Y entonces?

-Entonces debo confesarte que la única manera de hacer que yo deje de insistir sería que te alejaras de mí, pero así acabarás hiriéndome y jamás te lo perdonaría.

-Ya veo, ¿no tengo salida verdad?

-No, y debes optar por una de las dos: o te alejas y me rompes el corazón, o continuamos escribiéndonos y yo de ni modo que continuaré insistiéndote, eso dalo por seguro.

-Eres malo cuando te lo propones.

-Ya, elije.

Varios minutos pasaron sin que ninguno escribiera nada, Light rogaba porque su provocación no hiciera que L se desconectara de internet. Ahora tomaba sus dedos con desesperación, sudaban. Reclamaba porque aquel aceptara que la única manera de continuar era viéndose, conociéndose…

-Bien, de algo puedo estar seguro: jamás conseguiría alejarme de ti, eres como una droga para mí. Realmente me tienes y tú lo sabes bien.

-¿Pues y entonces? ¿Qué nos lo impide?

-Te aprovechas de mi adicción hacia ti y me sobornas… estás jugando muy sucio.

-¡Ya, no me digas así! Yo realmente quiero conocerte, no tienes idea de lo mucho que pienso en ti, imaginándome como podrías llegar a verte, tu cabello, tus ojos, tu rostro. Yo tampoco querría alejarme de ti. Espero que entiendas que no me comporto de esta manera tan "perseverante" por un simple capricho, realmente siento que me gustas mucho.

Otra vez los arduos segundos en silencio volvieron a hacerse presentes, Light comenzaba a exasperarse, ya creía que lo tenía: su objetivo estaba cerca de cumplirse… ya, ya casi, solo un poquito más de insistencia y lo lograría, estaba seguro.

-Hagamos una cosa, intercambiemos fotografías ¿te parece?

¡Sí! Comenzó a revolverse en la silla de felicidad, lo había logrado: daba pequeños saltitos de alegría mientras no podía creer lo que el mensaje de L decía. Lo leyó dos veces para convencerse de que no estaba soñando. Finalmente luego de tanto esperar… su mayor deseo se cumplía poco a poco. Primero fotografías y luego se encontrarían.

Moría por verlo, conocer de una buena vez su aspecto físico, ¡tanto lo había imaginado y pronto lo vería! Estaba asustado pero a la vez ansioso, como un niño a punto de subir en una atracción de un parque de diversiones. Temblaba y su cuerpo daba pequeños respingos, le dolía el estómago de la emoción.

-¡Si, si! Hagámoslo.

-Bien, tú primero me darás una tuya ¿ok?

-Oye, ¿por qué primero yo? Mejor tú me das una tuya primero –escribió Light terriblemente emocionado.

-¿Y por qué no una tuya primero y yo luego te doy una mía? Ya, estaremos así toda la noche ¿verdad? Mejor resolvámoslo a través de una apuesta ¿te parece?

-Mmm… ¿Una apuesta? ¿Y de qué se trataría?

-Pues, yo te doy un caso y al finalizar éste te haré una pregunta, si respondes correctamente: yo pierdo y debo darte una foto mía primero, si tú respondes de manera incorrecta: yo gano y tú deberás darme una fotografía tuya primero. ¿Qué te parece?

-Pero entonces solo nos estaríamos basando en mi calidad de deducción, ¿por qué no podríamos basarnos en la tuya?

-Cariño, ¿realmente quieres verme?

-¡Claro que sí!

-Entonces simplemente acepta y ya.

-Bien. Anda, estoy listo.

-De acuerdo, pero nada de buscar la respuesta en internet ¿sí? Debes pensarla tú solo y te daré unos pocos segundos para responder así me aseguraré de que no has chequeado la respuesta en otra parte.

-De acuerdo, anda, no haré trampa lo prometo.

-Bien, empezaré, el caso es fuerte asique te pido no te impresiones ¿sí?

-Ya, bien, dímelo.

-Era una familia compuesta por un hombre, una mujer y una pequeña niña de seis años. El hombre no trabajaba, se la pasaba gastando el dinero que su mujer ganaba cada vez que llegaba exhausta a casa luego de un arduo día de trabajo pesado. La esposa trabajaba todos los días desde la mañana hasta la noche. La niña mientras tanto había comenzado a tener actitudes extrañas, se encerraba cada vez más, no hablaba con nadie solo con sus muñecas y había adoptado la manía de llorar en cualquier horario, la madre había notado ese extraño comportamiento en su hija y se había decidido a hablar con ella, pero los horarios del trabajo eran tan estrictos que no creía poder hacerlo salvo en las noches, pero para entonces su hija yacía durmiendo plácidamente y no quería molestarla. Un día de aquellos en que a la esposa le permitieron salir por media hora del trabajo y luego regresar, no lo dudó ni un segundo: iría a ver a su hija. Mientras su marido veía la TV, la mujer se encerró en la habitación de la niña con aquella para poder charlar. Cuando salió clavó los ojos a su esposo de una manera fría, el hombre sintió miedo: creyó que la niña se lo había contado todo a su madre: él abusaba de la pequeña cuando la mujer no estaba en casa. La madre tomó a su hija en sus brazos y la adentró en el automóvil, la llevaría a casa de sus hermanas lejos de ese monstruo. El hombre desesperado intentó detenerla y le dijo que lo que la niña le hubiera contado era toda una mentira y probablemente fuera producto de su imaginación. La mujer no hizo caso y no golpeó a ese hombre porque quería llevarse cuanto antes a su pequeña hija para que estuviera bien, la mujer luego de media hora volvió a su trabajo pensando que la niña en casa de sus hermanas estaría sana y salva, luego la llevaría al médico para que le chequeara los traumas que aquel hombre pudo haberle dejado. Luego de eso el hombre creyó que su esposa intentaría enviarle a la cárcel por abuso sexual y su hija sería la testigo, entonces el hombre desesperado va en busca de la niña. Unas horas después la policía va al trabajo de la mujer y le comunican que hallaron a su hija muerta. Bien, quiero que me des tus conclusiones y a partir de ahora tienes tres segundos para hacerlo.

-El padre la mató para no acabar en la cárcel –tres segundos no eran demasiado tiempo por no decir nada, sobretodo porque el caso le había dejado un horrible sabor de boca, detestaba ese tipo de aberraciones.

-Incorrecto. La madre jamás llevó a la niña a casa de sus hermanas, en realidad la llevó en el automóvil hasta un descampado y allí la mató solo porque tenía celos de que su marido la estuviera engañando con otra mujer. Una persona con un grave problema de distorsión de la realidad pensaría de esa manera, por ello supuse que te equivocarías.

-Qué horror, L.

-Sí, muy desagradable. El padre era psicópata y la madre tenía problemas disociativos. Pero era necesario el caso para hacerte perder.

-¡Oye! ¿Tú sabías que contestaría mal? ¿Entonces no crees que sea inteligente?

-No tiene nada que ver con ser inteligente cariño, en realidad tiene que ver con la moral de cada uno ya que una persona con moral jamás imaginaría que la madre, quien representa cuidado, vida y ternura, mataría a su propia hija por celar a un hombre, eso solo lo pensaría una persona con graves trastornos.

-Entonces no se vale.

-¿Por qué no? Jamás lo conversamos en lo pactado, ahora debes cumplir: perdiste. Manda la fotografía a este enlace, yo la veré al instante.

-De acuerdo, pero sigo creyendo que fue injusto.

-Lo que tú digas, cariño –tecleó L.

Light escribió la página que aquél le ordenó en una hoja apartada, comenzó a buscar los archivos en su netbook, específicamente imágenes. Buscó una adecuada.

Chequeó en las cuales él creyó que se veía atractivo. Seleccionó una en la que estaba estudiando con los lentes puestos pero luego se arrepintió creyendo que lucía _nerd, _seleccionó otra en la que estaba sirviéndose leche en un gran tazón, la descartó al instante ya que el pijama le delataba lo adormecido que estaba en aquella fotografía. En otra estaba demasiado frente a la cámara, en otra demasiado lejos y no se le veía el rostro, en las demás estaba demasiado serio. La tarea de escoger una buena fotografía jamás se le había hecho tan difícil. Al final acabó seleccionando una en la que se encontraba arrojado en el césped con una sonrisa despampanante, se veía bastante bien en aquella foto, recordó que esa era la que le gustaba a Misa.

Esperó a que se cargara y cuando acabó…

…la envió.

Soportó el tiempo muerto con desesperación, embarrando sus propias uñas en las palmas de sus manos, excitadísimo de la emoción. Pasaron minutos, comenzaba a impacientarse de veras. Luego un extraño mensaje ocupó toda la pantalla de su ordenador.

_El usuario L ha abandonado la conversación privada._

_¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?! _

-¿Qué pasó? –gritó enrabiado. Observó nuevamente el mensaje-. ¿Se desconectó? ¿Por qué? –por poco y pone su puño entero dentro de su boca, se mordía las uñas mientras en su cabeza solo le fluían ideas-. Debe haberse quedado sin internet, o tal vez se le apagó repentinamente el ordenador, sí eso debe ser.

Estaba convencido que debía esperar unos minutos más ya que L podría estar resolviendo el problema y pronto volvería a conectarse, mientras tanto se había quedado inmóvil frente a la pantalla de la netbook, carcomiéndose de los nervios.

_L ya estaría solucionando el problema. _Se decía a sí mismo. Había pasado media hora y aquel aun no volvía. Se rascó la cabeza y comenzó a deambular por toda la habitación como lunático: _ya debe estar solucionando el problema._ Se repetía ese pensamiento una y otra vez como disco rayado, pronto sintió el gusto metálico de la sangre, se estaba mordiendo la comisura de las uñas y éstas despedían el líquido rojizo sobre su lengua.

_¿Le habré parecido poco atractivo? ¿Me habría imaginado diferente? ¿Se habrá desilusionado? _No quería ni pensar en eso, se sentó en los pies de la cama y con sus manos cubrió su rostro. Una hora después de pura tensión regresó al frente de la netbook esperando que L estuviera allí pidiéndole disculpas por lo ocurrido y que ya hubo de solucionar el pequeño inconveniente que había tenido. Esperaba que le dijera que vio con atención su fotografía y que había comprobado que Light era bello como aquel se lo imaginaba.

Pero nada ocurrió.

L no regresó.

Se recostó sobre la cama semi-sudado, asustado, ¿por qué no volvía? ¿Le habría pasado algo justo en ese momento? Tenía miedo de no haberle gustado en absoluto y que debido a aquello aquel hombre jamás volviera a dirigirle la palabra. Sentía como se le revolvía el estómago, iba a devolver.

No pudo pegar un ojo en toda la noche. A las tres de la madrugada volvió a levantarse de la cama y se dirigió al escritorio, encendió la netbook e ingresó a la página con la poca esperanza de que aquel se encontrara allí. No, no estaba. Volvió resignado a echarse sobre las sábanas, con la mirada, que ya comenzaba a ponerse acuosa, perdida en un punto inexistente de la recámara.

Al día siguiente amaneció con los ojos rojos e hinchados, se reusaba a ir a la Universidad con tremenda facha pero debía ayudar al conserje con los quehaceres, eran órdenes del rector. Como pudo intentó vestirse y bajar a desayunar temprano para que ni Sayu ni su madre le vieran así.

Primero tropezó con las escaleras y por poco cae de boca al suelo, luego mientras descorchaba la botella de leche fresca se derramó un poco de ésta en la blusa que él mismo había planchado hacía unos minutos, maldijo para sus adentros, debió subir las escaleras para cambiarse la prenda sucia y al hacerlo volvió a tropezarse por segunda vez. Cuando ya se hizo la hora de marcharse metió todos los útiles y carpetas que necesitaría durante la clase dentro del bolso y al cerrar con tanta fuerza el cierre de éste se rompió.

-¡Maldición! ¿Otra cosa más que deba pasarme hoy? –corrió hacia el garaje y allí buscó una pequeña pinza que su padre utilizaba de vez en cuando. La tomó y volvió a la sala de estar, como pudo reparó el cierre del bolso y cuando hubo de quedar más o menos decente, se lo colocó en uno de sus hombros y partió.

Llegó a la universidad enfadado, con las mejillas rojas y calientes, y los ojos como dos frezas en compota.

-Hola, siento haber llegado tarde, tuve que solucionar un par de cuestiones –saludó al anciano (de una manera fría y distante) que ya estaba ocupado barriendo las orillas de los pasillos.

-Oh, no hay problema, el otro chico tampoco llegó aun–miró al castaño a la cara y frunció el ceño-. ¿Hijo, estás bien? –preguntó de una manera sensible y paterna.

-Sí, claro.

-No te ves muy bien.

-No me pasa nada, enserio –negó rotundamente, se encaminó con rapidez hacia el armario del conserje, tomó el alcohol y un paño para acabar de repasar los ventanales sucios que le habían quedado de los días anteriores.

Ya pronto se hacía la hora de ir a clases y el maldito de Riuzaky siquiera se había dignado a aparecer para colaborar con la limpieza ¡dejándole a Light todo el trabajo! Ya arreglaría cuentas con él. Ese día se sentía con un humor de mil demonios, más valía que nadie intentara meterse en su camino.

-Ya acabé, Robert. Nos vemos mañana–saludó al anciano que también se marchaba, seguramente a su casa.

Estaba sentado en el pupitre con la mirada gacha, el profesor hablaba y mientras más lo hacía Light mas se perdía en las palabras que quedaban encerradas en su cabeza haciéndose aire. Le fue imposible prestar atención, no le interesaba tampoco hacerlo. Sostenía su mentón con su mano derecha para poder mantenerla en alto ya que de no hacerlo estaba seguro que su frente chocaría con fuerza sobre la mesa del pupitre.

-Light, no te ves nada bien –la voz de Mikami sonó preocupada, el castaño se tomó varios segundos para responder.

-Estoy algo descompuesto.

-¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudarte?

-No creo que puedas hacer nada, pero gracias por preocuparte, enserio.

-Es que me da la impresión de que estuviste llorando. Sabes que lo que fuera que pudiera llegar a ser puedes confiar en mí, ¿lo sabes verdad?

Y allí se encontraba Mikami hablándole como si se trataran de amigos de toda la vida, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada extraño entre ellos dos, como si aquella noche en el restaurante el moreno no le hubiera hecho perder los estribos a Light para abandonar el lugar enfurecido.

-En serio no es nada. Despreocúpate.

El moreno lo miraba con detención, si Light fuera un poco más abierto, si le dejara un hueco en su espacio personal, aunque fuera mínimo, efímero, tal vez se daría cuenta de que Mikami se preocupaba por él, que lo quería y se lo demostraba a cada segundo. Y no mentiría: estaba muy ansioso por saber lo que le perturbaba, jamás había visto a Light con esa cara, tenía los ojos muy hinchados. Le dio pena, pero más que eso quiso hacerle ver y entender a aquel que podía confiar abiertamente en Mikami, que él lo escucharía, que le daría un abrazo y un hombro para lo que fuera que estuviera alterando al castaño.

Luego de clases Light se decidió a llevar a Mikami a su apartamento pero el moreno desistió, le dijo que él conduciría el carro del padre de Light y lo llevaría a éste a su casa. Se notaba a lo lejos que con ese estado anímico aquel no podía conducir. Y que no debía preocuparse por el moreno, él iría caminando hasta su apartamento.

-Diablos, Mikami. No sé como agradecerte todo lo que haces por mí.

-No pasa nada Light, puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras, jamás será una molestia para mí.

Luego de que el moreno estacionara el automóvil en el garaje, se despidió cordialmente de Light y cada uno tomó su rumbo. Subió a su habitación para que su familia no se percatara de su deplorable estado. Se pasó toda la tarde en su recámara, acostado sobre la cama. Al llegar la noche encendió la netbook y esperó encontrarlo, pero no se había conectado. Y tampoco lo hizo la noche siguiente, ni la siguiente, ni la siguiente.

Light comenzaba a perder las esperanzas. Sentía como el corazón se le retorcía en el pecho. Y de la nada se sintió el ser más imbécil del universo: allí estaba, como un completo papanatas obsesionado con alguien que conoció a través de internet, esperando con agonía a que aquel se dignara a escribirle aunque sea unas pocas palabras.

Los días habían pasado rápido, más de lo que hubiera querido, ya pronto terminaría la última semana de ayuda al conserje. Hacía ya unos cuantos días que había dejado de hablar con L, le dolía que no le hubiera dado una explicación de su desaparición. Aun estaba triste. Pero por suerte (y con algo de extrañeza) Mikami le había ayudado bastante a hacer los días menos angustiantes y a largar un poco la netbook que ya prácticamente parecía tenerla pegada a sus manos y todo lo que el historial abarcaba era la página de _el chat_. Habían ido al cine, al teatro, al parque de diversiones y al zoológico, aunque ese último le dejó con un sabor mucho más amargo que nunca, ver los indefensos animales correteando por una misma zona una y otra vez, aburridos y posiblemente extrañando su habitad natural mientras sus ojos se perdían con el flash de las cámaras fotográficas, le entristecía mucho. Hubiera querido poder ayudarles.

-Pobrecillos animales, ¿verdad? No entiendo porque debemos encerrarlos, ellos necesitan estar en su lugar así como nosotros tenemos el nuestro, si ellos no nos invaden entonces ¿por qué nosotros debemos invadirlos a ellos? Es muy injusto ¿no lo crees? –le decía a Mikami que estaba en el asiento del acompañante en el carro del padre de Light.

-Tal vez tengas razón –sonrió por lo bajo.

-Oye, ¿de qué te ríes?

-Nada, es sólo… que hasta con los animales eres dulce.

_Eres muy dulce, sabes… _No podía sacárselo de la cabeza, estaba traumado.

-Sí, pero hazme enojar y verás lo rudo que puedo llegar a ser.

-Eso no necesitas ni aclarármelo, he visto a Riuzaky, le ha quedado la cicatriz en el labio, le arrancaste el arete.

-Solo porque me hizo enfadar mucho. No soy violento y tú lo sabes bien, pero él no pretendía arreglar las cosas conversando y tanto me buscó que acabó encontrándome.

Riuzaky, vaya extraño espécimen, no se decían siquiera una palabra mientras ambos ayudaban a limpiar la Universidad en las mañanas pero por más extraño que le pareció a Light, antes hubiera jurado que cuando ambos se encontraban el aire de repente se tensaba tanto que podría tomarlo con pinzas, pero últimamente parecía que las aguas se habían calmado drásticamente, es más, varias veces encontró a aquel moreno clavándole la mirada con dedicación y no era una mirada similar a las anteriores que le había dedicado con odio y rencor. Daba igual, su mirada aunque fuera dedicada con odio o con lo que fuere siempre terminaba causándole piel de gallina al japonés.

-De todas formas se hizo nuevamente el arete en el labio pero del otro lado. Sabes, lo he visto muy seguido acompañado de Takada, ¿crees que tengan algo? –preguntó el moreno.

-No lo sé, pero si los has visto tomados de las manos puede que sí.

-Oh no, no los he visto acaramelados ni nada por el estilo, Riuzaky no me parece que sea de ese tipo de hombres, solo los he visto apretando por ahí.

-¿"Apretando"? –Light rió mostrando todos los dientes, ni el mejor de los sueños de Mikami podrían compararse con la hermosa sensación de estar tan cerca del castaño y disfrutando de una conversación de lo más trivial-. Sabes, no me importaría si Takada está en una relación con ese tipo, por más que él me caiga pésimo, aprecio el hecho de que ella pueda sentirse feliz y que halle el amor.

Que halle el amor… Light era tan inocente. ¿Sería posible que Takada se haya olvidado tan de repente de Light como para adentrarse de lleno en una relación con ese tipo con pinta de zombi? Mikami guardaba sus dudas, el simple hecho de ver al castaño creyendo que Takada podría llegar a encontrar el amor y la felicidad estando en una relación con un hombre que no fuera él y que lo más probable era que se basara puramente en sexo, le hacía recordar lo ingenuo que podía llegar a ser el japonés.

-¿Crees enserio que ella encuentre el amor con Riuzaky? Eres demasiado inocente Light –una mano del moreno se posó sobre la mano de Light que tomaba la palanca de cambios del automóvil.

Sintió un leve hormigueo y comenzó a impacientarse.

-Am… Mikami, ¿podrías quitar la…?

-Oh, si, por supuesto. Discúlpame –se puso rojo y por poco y esconde la mano traviesa dentro del pantalón, para que Light no notara la vergüenza en su rostro empezó a hablar de cualquier cosa, lo primero que se le venía a la cabeza en el momento-. ¿Light, porque utilizas el automóvil de tu padre y no el tuyo? No te he visto en él desde hace un buen tiempo.

Dio gracias que el castaño pareció tragarse de lleno la pregunta.

-Oh, el mío hace tiempo que está en el taller, le cambiaré la pintura. Lo quiero color negro lustroso.

-Se verá genial, muy elegante.

-El dinero que le quedaré debiendo al mecánico será de lo "más elegante" –el castaño sonrió, parecían estar sanándosele las heridas de a poco, a un paso demasiado lento y arduo para su gusto, aunque no iría a mentirse de una manera tan descarada: pensaba a todo minuto en él, no podía sacárselo de la cabeza, pero si Mikami continuaba actuando de esa manera en la que había hecho durante aquellos últimos días, estaba seguro que acabaría olvidando a L.

O al menos eso era lo que él quería creer.

-¿Y? ¿Lo pensaste? –preguntó Mikami.

-¿A lo de las mini vacaciones este fin de semana? Si, lo he pensado pero debo conversarlo con mis padres.

-¡Oh, Light vamos! ¿Hasta cuándo seguirás pidiendo permiso a tus padres para poder ir a algún sitio solo? Ya eres grandecito ¿no crees que puedes cuidarte a ti mismo? Ya tienes veintiún años.

"_Que eres grandecito lo entiendo perfectamente… Lo de que puedes cuidarte solo, dudo que así sea, aun debes aprender a protegerte". _Sus palabras resonaban en su cabeza como llamado de campanas.

-Si bueno, pero de todas formas ellos deben saber a dónde iremos para no preocuparlos.

Dejó a Mikami en su apartamento y regresó a su casa para descansar un poco, no sin antes pasarse dos horas pegado frente al computador para estar alerta por si L llegaba a conectarse, pero como aquello jamás ocurrió debió abandonar la idea e irse a recostar, sin poder evitar que una lágrima escurridiza recorriera su mejilla.

Al día siguiente, el último de limpieza, había decidido ocuparse del piso de los pasillos y dejarlos relucientes ya que al ser el fin de la penitencia debía dar lo mejor de sí. Pero luego de unos minutos habiendo estado vagando en sus pensamientos que sí o sí terminaban en _él_, sintió la mirada del moreno que se ocupaba de pasar el plomero por los rincones, clavada en sí de una manera demasiado peculiar, apreciaba como con los ojos recorría cada parte del cuerpo de Light y comenzaba a ponerlo algo incómodo. Para cortar con toda aquella sensación decidió prácticamente correr hacia el baño de hombres con un balde y un paño excusándose ante Riuzaky al decir que era el único lugar que no había fregado, aquel lo miraba de una manera extraña: en parte sorprendido (vaya a saber uno por qué) y por otra parte sus pupilas negras denotaban un sentimiento que Light no pudo descifrar: ¿Rechazo? ¿Confusión?

La excusa aunque era cierta le sirvió para escapar de aquel extraño ambiente.

Mientras estaba solo en el baño de hombres comenzó fregando las cerámicas blancas del piso y continuó con los azulejos de la pared, había un olor espantoso allí, a orina fuerte. Debió cubrirse la nariz con su mano desocupada la mayor parte del tiempo mientras con la otra restregaba fuertemente los bordes de los retretes para quitar de una buena vez esas difíciles manchas amarillas, ¿Qué acaso los hombres no podían orinar _dentro_ del retrete y no en sus alrededores? El papel de excusado estaba arrojado en el piso y al parecer una grave pelea había ocurrido allí dentro ya que en uno de los lavamanos había manchas de sangre que por más que intentó Light no pudo quitarlas ¡estaban tan adheridas que ya parecían ser parte de los azulejos! Le costó un triunfo quitarlas pero finalmente lo logró. Pasó de inmediato a los espejos que serían algo mucho más liviano de limpiar.

Mientras le pasaba un paño a los cristales observó su propio reflejo en ellos, los ojos aun estaban hinchados, había llorado bastante, mucho más de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado y por una persona que siquiera conocía. Infló su pecho con aire ya mezclado con el aroma a lavandina que Light había arrojado a los retretes, se mareó un poco y debió sentarse en uno de éstos, con la tapa baja por supuesto.

Aun no podía comprenderlo, creyó que realmente lo quería, que tenían una conexión especial, que le gustaba, ¡él mismo había escrito que le gustaba y mucho! ¿Había mentido? Es que era la única manera de que luego de ver una fotografía del castaño decidiera no volver a escribirle nunca más. Tal vez lo de L solo había sido un cariño superficial, simplemente una aventura vacía. Light hizo pedazos sus emociones al pensar que al verlo físicamente tal vez no había resultado ser tan "guapo" como aquel añoraba y al no sentir algo más que simple superficialidad por él había decidido abandonar el juego.

Un simple juego.

Si hasta él se había planteado que solo sería un estúpido juego ¡porque en realidad eso era lo que había sido! Nada más que una patética hazaña donde simplemente conversaba con un extraño, algo degenerado, que no podía llegar a ser nada más que una estúpida, irracional y simple travesura. Y si así era, si todo aquello resultaba ser cierto ¿entonces que hacía en ese momento sentado en el retrete, acurrucado contra la pared, llorando como una magdalena? ¿Qué hacía extrañando? ¿Qué hacía recordando a alguien al cual nunca vio el rostro, nunca oyó su voz, nunca sintió sus cálidas manos sobre su piel? ¿Acaso no era estúpido? ¿Acaso no resultaba irracional?

¿Cuándo fue que sus sentimientos cambiaron de repente? ¿Era posible que de un día para otro sintiera "algo" por aquel ser que siquiera le dejaba verlo? La cabeza se le hacía un océano de ideas mientras intentaba a pulso recordar el mismísimo instante en que se había vuelto obsesivo, recordándolo, añorándolo, creyendo que las palabras que aquel puño escribía sobre el teclado eran lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado.

¿Se estaba volviendo loco? ¿Cuándo fue que todo acabó yéndosele de las manos?

Una punzada en el pecho le hizo sentir poca cosa, como un objeto usado que fue desechado como si nada, como si no interesara en lo más mínimo. Lo peor de todo es que sus sentimientos eran todo menos vacíos, eran todo menos superficiales, no le interesaba demasiado como podría llegar a lucir L, más bien estaba encaprichado con oírlo hablar, que esas deliciosas palabras que siempre le escribía pudieran ser repetidas por una voz varonil y las entonara de una manera tan madura como él imaginaba, como él esperaba. Odio y rencor, odio hacia sí mismo por haber caído en algo tan necio como toda aquella farsa, aun recordaba los mensajes que se habían intercambiado entre ellos: _"Me gustas mucho" "quiero protegerte" "eres como una droga para mí y no puedo alejarme de ti" _le había mentido descaradamente y él había caído redondo y de lleno en aquellas burlas, lo hacían sentir miserable. Era tanta la vergüenza que se creyó un torpe e iluso payaso. Jamás volvería a ingresar a internet, ni un día más, ¡eso había sido todo! No lo buscaría más, no estaría sentado toda la noche frente al monitor esperando como idiota hasta las cinco de la madrugada a que L se dignara a conectarse y enviarle al menos un saludo.

No, ya no rebajaría su dignidad. Juró que si prendía una vez más, ¡aunque sea una ínfima vez! la netbook para corroborar que L estuviera conectado del otro lado y se quedaba haciendo tiempo como imbécil a que el otro se dignara a hablarle para luego llorar cual bollo adolorido sobre la cama al descubrir que no se conectaba, se cortaría los dedos. Si, ya era decisión tomada, lo haría de veras.

Sintió que la puerta principal del baño se abría lentamente para luego volver a cerrarse, unos pasos se acercaron y le tocaron a la puerta que distanciaba el retrete en el cual Light permanecía sentado, del resto del baño de hombres.

-Está ocupado –Demonios, la voz le había sonado tan lacrimosa que hasta un estúpido notaría que quien fuera que estuviera dentro de seguro había estado llorando.

Maldijo en su interior. ¡Y no podía detener los hipidos que le había causado el derramar tantas lágrimas en vano! Intentaba cerrar la garganta para no ser tan obvio pero cuanto más lo hacía, los hipidos parecían salir con mayor fuerza. Quiso morir de la impotencia.

-¿Estás bien? –reconoció la voz, era profunda y grave: Riuzaky. Podía verle las zapatillas por debajo de la puerta.

-Eh… sí, sí, estoy bien –respondió repitiendo la afirmación como acto reflejo y para intentar convencer al moreno.

-No te oyes muy bien. ¿Puedo entrar?

-¿Qué? ¡No! Digo… ¿por qué? Ya te dije que estoy bien y además ¿a ti desde cuando te importo? –la voz le cambió de repente, no se había enfadado pero le dio la sensación de que en aquel momento representaba debilidad y no quería demostrar ese sentimiento a nadie, mucho menos a Riuzaky con el cual había tenido una grave disputa unas semanas atrás.

-Solo noté que te tardabas y me preocupé, es todo. Y ahora estás allí encerrado llorando asique mis sospechas no estaban tan erradas.

-¿Sospechas de qué?

-De que estas triste.

-¡Oh, Dios mío, bien, lo admito! ¡Estoy triste! ¿Es que uno ya no puede ni llorar en paz? ¡Lárgate!

-No tienes que ser tan tosco sabes, solo intento ayudarte.

-Bueno pues, no necesito de tu ayuda ¡tú no puedes darme lo que necesito sabes, nadie puede! –luego de eso el aire se llenó de un incómodo silencio mientras la respiración de Light se aceleraba, si hacía unos minutos atrás había intentado calmarse para detener el llanto entonces todos esos esfuerzos se fueron rápidamente por el drenaje ya que ahora las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos como si éstos fuesen regaderas.

_Por favor, que se vaya, por favor. _Rogaba mientras se sentaba de cuclillas sobre la tapa del retrete.

-Yagami, déjame entrar –Riuzaky hacía fuerza a la cerradura de la puerta mientras Light se sorprendía por el atrevimiento. ¡Invadía su privacidad!

-¿Es que tu eres sordo? ¡Acabo de decirte que te largaras! –Light se puso de pie de un salto, abrió la puerta repentinamente y clavó los ojos con furia sobre los fríos ojos del moreno, que le miraba atento a cada detalle, cada rincón estaba siendo calculado por aquel hombre. Light frunció el seño.

Sus labios carnosos color carmesí estaban más húmedos que nunca, su piel estaba menos trigueña de lo normal y un poco más pálida. Y sus ojos, definitivamente eran lo más triste que había divisado en aquel rostro, los alrededores de aquellas orbes estaban enrojecidos e hinchados, definitivamente no era la primera vez que lloraba, algo le molestaba al castaño y L no debió razonar demasiado como para darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo allí.

Él no había estado bromeando, cuando dijo que le gustaba el niño dulce del otro lado del monitor no estaba mintiendo, realmente le atraía pero para L no había sido más que un juego, eso no significaba que su retoño no le importara, porque lo hacía y mucho, le gustaba, aun así siempre supo que la fantasía hecha burbuja pronto explotaría… Y verlo tan destrozado como estaba le dio una aguada punzada en el pecho. Al parecer el castaño tampoco había mentido cuando le dijo que comenzaba a tener sentimientos fuertes por él, por L, aunque él era precavido y desconfiado y por ello jamás creyó al cien por ciento aquellas palabras. Pero al verlo allí desgarrado… cuando vio los afligidos ojos del trigueño se percató que todo era por su culpa, y definitivamente aquellas orbes mostraban la verdad absoluta.

Una asquerosa culpa le recorrió el cuerpo como descarga eléctrica. Observaba detenidamente al hombre que tenía en frente: estaba abatido y a la vez confundido, es que era imposible que la ternura de persona con la que conversaba a diario a través de una página fuera el estúpido de Light Yagami ¡su renombrado contrincante! Eso fue una feroz patada en la boca de su estómago y al principio había sido imposible de creer, cuando vio la fotografía, ¡cuando vio la maldita foto quiso suicidarse! Porque le tenía cariño, le apreciaba, le tenía afecto, le tenía pasión, le excitaba, pero esos sentimientos eran provocados por el niño dulce detrás del monitor, ¡no por Light Yagami!

¿Cómo podían ser la misma persona? Era como mezclar agua y aceite.

Light miraba enfadado a Riuzaky, se había quedado ahí parado sin decirle nada, simplemente mirándolo con atención, con dedicación: como si sus enormes ojos estuvieran divisando un dinosaurio vivo en pleno siglo veintiuno luego de haber creído que se extinguieron hace millones de años. Si, definitivamente esa era con exactitud la expresión que el moreno portaba en el rostro.

-¿Qué miras tanto? –le gritó, estaba temblando de los nervios.

-Creo que debes ir a la enfermería a que te receten un calmante –lo dijo con esa voz tan pacífica que a Light le quemó las tripas.

_No podía creer que aquel fuera su retoño._

-¡No necesito un maldito calmante! Y deja de fingir preocupación por mí, todos ya sabemos lo mucho que me detestas igual que yo a ti, ¡así que ya deja de actuar! –su voz chirriante retumbó en el baño causando eco. Estaba herido y no iba a tolerar a nadie que le hiciera sentir aun peor, mucho menos aquel tipo.

Sus ojos marrones no paraban de lagrimear.

-Te ves muy mal –volvió a decir con voz pacífica.

-Oh, enserio muchas gracias por la noticia, no me había percatado de eso ¿sabes? –la ironía le pareció nefasta, no era momento para burlas, si se sentía pésimo entonces que le dejara ayudarle, no había nada de malo en ayudarle ¿o sí?-. Ya sé que quieres tú. Seguramente estás intentando acercarte a mí para fingir que nada pasó y ganar puntos con el rector por buen comportamiento, ¡o no! Peor aún, debes de querer que yo confíe en ti para luego matarme a golpes aquí, si, eso es exactamente lo que estas planeando hacer asique puedes ahorrarte los intentos porque ya descubrí tu sucio plan puta.

-¡Ay, por Dios! Ya déjate de estupideces ¿tú te oyes lo que hablas? Estás comportándote como un imbécil, solo intento ayudarte y lo de la otra vez, no tienes derecho a reprocharme nada, fuiste tú quien empezó, no yo.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¡Déjate de habladurías, tú eres el único ignorante que parece no tener modales! Si supieras como ser más amable entonces nada hubiera ocurrido.

Un silencio arduo se apoderó del ambiente, que aunque era bastante incómodo al menos calmaba un poco las aguas.

-Pues ahora lo estoy siendo –dijo Riuzaky.

-¡Pues ahora es cuando no lo necesito! ¡Lárgate!

_Ese definitivamente… no podía ser su retoño._

-Sabes, eres realmente desconsiderado, con gente como tú no se puede –caminaba alejándose rápidamente de Light, estaba a punto de salir por la puerta principal del baño-. Eres un pendejo –soltó con voz baja como intentando que Light no escuchara pero el castaño sí lo hizo, y vaya que lo hizo.

-¡Te voy a matar! –gritó enrabiado y aprisionó al moreno contra la puerta, quedando ambos mirándose a los ojos detenidamente.


	5. Capítulo V

**Gracias por los reviews a Fun12, Gabriela River, Sasusaku, Melany, Bad-Boy456, Sonicatnehedgehag24, prue131 y Rovi ****. Y gracias a todos los que pasan por acá y leen este fic.**

**Un beso a todos y espero les guste. Saludos y hasta la próxima.**

* * *

Apretaba con ambas manos el cuello de su playera y una fuerza demasiado blanduzca para alguien de su edad y sexo. O bien Light era débil (lo cual refutaba debido al gran golpe que le había dado en el labio, arrancándole el arete hacía unas semanas atrás) o bien el estado anímico del castaño estaba pasando por un muy mal momento. Se arrojaba por la segunda opción, era la más verídica. Aquel le miraba con odio, sus ojos color café expresaban rencor y rudeza que pretendía transmitir con su cuerpo y no lo conseguía, podía percibir que Light se frustraba al intentarlo. La retención del castaño era frágil, Riuzaky podría zafarse cuando quisiera de aquel agarre, pero extrañamente no lo hacía, no quería, estaba demasiado ocupado estudiando las orbes del trigueño, queriendo adivinar sus sentimientos: estaba destrozado y eso solo significaba una cosa y que para variar era lo que L más temía, ¿estaría aquel realmente empecinado con su alter ego? No quería ni pensar en ello, y si sus intenciones desde un principio fueron no hacer sufrir a _su retoño_ entonces ahora realmente caía en la cuenta que el tiro le había salido por la culata.

De repente Light soltó a Riuzaky del agarre. Se volteó y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos. Sus hombros daban espasmos suaves que luego acabaron siendo realmente abruptos, parecía darle vergüenza el hecho de llorar así ¡de una manera tan desolada! Frente a un hombre que siquiera conocía y que, como si fuera poco, lo escaso que podía decirse del moreno era: ¡que era una porquería de persona!

-Iré por un calmante.

-¡Basta! –gritó el castaño, sin darse la vuelta claro, ya de por sí era denigrante estar llorando cual niño como para encima mostrar su rostro moqueado a aquel tipo-. Por favor, déjame solo, te lo suplico.

Las palabras salían rotas de su garganta, ya ni sabía por qué lloraba solo caía en cuenta de que lo hacía y con mucho desahogo. Se había hecho un manojo de nervios y todo lo ocurrido las últimas semanas se le venía a la cabeza obligándolo a dar mas y mas espasmos: lloraba por su mala relación con Misa y por verla seduciendo a aquel tipo en el bar, por la pena que le había tenido a Takada, por las manías de Mikami en acosarlo, por la vergüenza de que aquellos tres pelearan por él en plena acera de la universidad, por el percance que tuvo con Riuzaky en la biblioteca, por no haber resuelto el caso más difícil que planteó el profesor aquella clase que vio por primera vez al moreno, por no dar tiempo a leer el trabajo que aquel había hecho seguramente con esmero y fue entregado sin siquiera saber que había puesto o si daba para un diez, por L… más que nada lloraba por L, y también por él mismo, por haber sido tan idiota de caer en las redes de alguien a quien no conocía, por haberse dejado llevar de la manera más estúpida posible.

-¿En qué viniste?

-¡Dios, sigues ahí, creí haberte dicho que me dejaras solo!

-No lo haré ¡mira como estas! –Light estaba pálido de tanto llanto y a la vez sus mejillas adoptaban un color carmesí por la humillación.

Al ver que todo quedaba en un silencio embarazoso no tuvo más opción que responder.

-Vine en automóvil –la voz sonó más apagada que nunca, resignada.

-Bien, déjame acompañarte.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Y acompañarme a dónde?

-A tu casa ¿A dónde más?

-¿Oye quien te has creído para…? ¡No iré a mi casa, no puedo! Ya bastante estuve faltando a clases.

-¿Y crees que con "ese estado" lograrás algo en clases?

-Eso a ti no te importa, yo hago lo que quiero y tú no eres nadie para impedírmelo.

-¡Mira que eres cabeza dura! Lo hago por tu bien –gritó con un tono potente.

-¿Y por qué querrías mi bien si hasta hace unas semanas por poco y me rompes la cabeza contra un estante?

-¡Ya hablamos de eso! No seas porfiado.

Pufff… exhaló todo el aire que había aspirado contrayendo el tórax. Sintió un poderoso electroshock sobre su piel cuando Riuzaky le tomó del brazo y lo jaló fuera del baño, los cabellos de su nuca y brazos se habían erizado y tuvo piel de gallina hasta que el moreno le llevó al estacionamiento de la universidad.

-¿Cuál es el tuyo? –preguntó aun sosteniéndole del brazo.

-Aquel –señaló el automóvil de su padre.

Caminaron hasta allí, el castaño ya podía sentir naciendo de su interior las molestias de tener tan cerca a aquel tipo, pero no dijo nada, ya estaba próximo al carro y cuanto antes llegara hasta aquel entonces Riuzaky se largaría y le dejaría solo.

Al llegar rodearon el automóvil, el moreno colocó a Light frente a la puerta del acompañante para luego pasar enfrente de la trompa del coche dirigiéndose a la puerta del conductor.

-¿Oye que crees que haces? –atónito veía como aquel se tomaba el atrevimiento de hacer algo así.

-Pues, llevarte a tu casa. Pásame las llaves –se quedó con la mano derecha en el aire, Light lo miró de muy mala manera.

-¿Qué carajos…? ¡No! Yo me voy a mi casa solo –gritó en medio del estacionamiento, varias personas giraron las cabezas para mirarlo, Light enrojeció e intentó esconder su rostro de todas aquellas miradas acusadoras. Con rapidez sacó la llave de su bolsillo derecho y abrió la puerta para adentrarse, una vez estando allí gateó dentro del automóvil hasta llegar al asiento del conductor y sentándose cómodamente bajó la ventanilla de la puerta-. Me voy solo –repitió mirando al moreno a los ojos.

Riuzaky lo miró, iba a ceder ya que aquel estaba empecinado en no darle cabida, pero cuando el castaño tomó el volante con su mano izquierda y luego con la derecha cogió la llave para encender el automóvil, vio con detención que temblaba de una manera impresionante. Estuvo aproximadamente un minuto intentando penetrar la llave por la abertura y no lo había logrado, comenzó a fastidiarse por su propio inoportuno.

-Córrete al asiento del acompañante, yo conduciré.

-¡Qué no! –gritó golpeando los puños contra el volante.

-¡Que si! Haz caso, joder.

Bufó y se quedó mirando hacia otra dirección que no fueran los ojos del moreno. Dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el asiento resignado.

-Bien –dijo chirriando los dientes y volviendo a gatear dentro del automóvil hasta llegar al asiento del acompañante y acabar sentado en él. L percibió con gran detalle la redondez del trasero de Light mientras aquel gateaba perezosamente para cambiar de lugar.

Sus lágrimas ya se habían evaporado en su rostro, solo habían quedado recorridos de sal en sus mejillas sonrosadas. Bajó el parabrisas y apoyó sus brazos sobre la puerta, quería sentir aunque sea un poco de aire chocar suavemente sobre su rostro. Tras percatarse que Light había sacado la cabeza fuera de la ventanilla y estando con ésta sobre sus manos algo adormecido, Riuzaky bajó la velocidad del automóvil para que la brisa no chocara con fuerza el rostro de light. Era increíble que allí lo tuviera, a escasos centímetros de él dándole la espalda e intentando retomar todo el aire que se le había escapado en el baño gracias a sus rabietas de niño.

Su piel ya comenzaba a tener aquel color bronceado que le caracterizaba (parecía estar recuperando un poco su estado anímico cotidiano) y la brisa antojadiza le revolvía los cabellos castaños provocándole un desorden en la cabeza pero que a su dueño poco le importaba. No podía verlo pero juraría que sus ojos estaban cerrados, disfrutando que su piel absorbiera una brisa tan fresca junto con los calientes rayos de sol que caían aquel día de verano.

Aun así, aun dándole la espalda podía sentir que tenía el ánimo por el suelo.

Miraba al frente la mayoría del tiempo pero algún que otro escaso segundo y aprovechando que el castaño tenía la cabeza sobre la ventanilla y sus ojos cerrados, se dedicaba a observarlo con detalle: en su imaginación se lo había planteado mucho más bajito y musculoso, pero a decir verdad Light era todo lo contrario a aquello: era alto y bastante delgado, tenía más bien una fisionomía frágil que le hacía ver delicado y elegante. A su rostro se lo había imaginado tosco, rudo y duro, no tan carilindo como el de Light, que tenía una tez tirante y humectada, muy suave al tacto, claro que aquello solo podía imaginarlo, jamás lo había comprobado físicamente y jamás lo haría, eso quedaba claro, pero se preguntaba cuan dócil sentiría aquella tostada piel si posaba sus dedos sobre ella. ¿Se sentiría suave como se veía?

Light observaba a través de la ventanilla los descampados allí fuera como una fotografía que se pasaba demasiado rápido como para detenerse en detalles, solo notó que el verde de los arboles y el azul del cielo le provocaron una bella sonrisa, cómo le gustaban los colores vivos.

-Riuzaky… –cuando el castaño quiso acordarse ya estaban frente a su casa, con el auto en marcha estacionado sobre la acera. El viaje se le había hecho relajante, al menos la dulce sensación de la brisa empapando su rostro al igual que los rayos del sol, le habían quitado durante unos minutos la frustración que ahora volvía a apoderarse de él-. Muchas gracias por traer…

-Adiós Yagami –cerró la puerta tras salir, dejando el auto encendido pero con la palanca en punto muerto, no vaya a ser cosa que el automóvil comience a andar con el castaño dentro sin poder controlar el rodado.

-…me –finalizó Light sin que el moreno pudiera oírle ya que se alejaba caminando por la acera con las manos dentro de los bolsillos y a un ritmo pasivo.

_Qué idiota, ya se habrá perdido prácticamente un cuarto de la clase de hoy. _Pensaba mientras tomaba el asiento del conductor y adentraba el coche en el garaje. Tomó su bolso e ingresó a la casa arrojándolo sobre uno de los sillones de la sala de estar. Estuvo un largo rato bajo la lluvia tibia de la ducha, humectándose los ojos para que al salir no parecieran dos fresas moradas, lo había logrado pero a medias. Una vez vestido con ropas holgadas "de andar por casa" decidió que se tomaría el día libre y vería televisión hasta tarde, después de todo ya había perdido la clase del día y ya no debía madrugar para ayudar al conserje. Por otro lado la tarea que le encomendaran podía esperar, necesitaba al menos un día para relajarse, tal vez luego iría por un helado.

Ni bien se recostó sobre el sofá más grande de la sala para ver un poco de TV, sintió la vibración de su móvil en uno de los bolsillos del bolso. A duras cuestas lo tomó y leyó el mensaje.

"_¿Light, ya hablaste con tus padres sobre lo que te propuse?"_

_¡Oh, diablos! Mañana es viernes. _Si Mikami planeaba llevarlo el fin de semana largo a la playa debía apurarse en pedir permiso a sus padres, aunque con su edad no era necesario, él lo hacía de todas formas, la costumbre la tenía adquirida desde pequeño. Más que permiso era un simple aviso para que sus padres estuvieran tranquilos aunque siempre llevaba el móvil por si algo sucedía.

-Mamá –entró a la cocina, la mujer estaba fregando unos platos en el lavamanos mientras Sayu merendaba sobre la mesa-. Me iré a la playa este fin de semana con un amigo, vuelvo el lunes por la noche.

-¡Ah! ¿Y por qué Light se va a la playa y yo no? –se quejó la niña metiéndose una cucharada de cereal en la boca.

-¿Con un amigo? –dijo la madre algo extrañada aunque la palabra también le resonó inverosímil en la consciencia al castaño.

_Amigo. _Mikami se había comportado espectacularmente con él en los últimos días, le había hecho pasar el mal rato y lo más importante: realmente se había preocupado por el castaño, por su estado anímico, por hacerle sentir mejor; ¿era posible que aun estuviera detrás de él como perro faldero, intentando encontrar cualquier oportunidad para acercársele? Si, lo más probable es que así fuera, tal vez el moreno solo estaba buscando tener puntos a su favor. Ni siquiera quería pensar en eso, le revolvía el estómago pero últimamente sentía que Mikami era buen amigo, que le daba cariño, que lo acogía cuando más lo necesitaba y sin siquiera saber qué era realmente lo que le molestaba al castaño. Tal vez no sería tan malo pasar un fin de semana con aquel.

_Pues si mal no recuerdo acabas de escribirme que tú sabías de antemano que ellos sentían algo por ti más intenso que un simple compañerismo, ¿dime, acaso no te habías imaginado que si te llevaban a un lugar como una bailanta, pasaría algo como eso?_ Sus palabras volvían a su cabeza como balada de tambor y a la vez le prevenían. En su momento se las había agradecido ¡le había agradecido el hecho de que le aconsejara, el hecho de que se preocupara por él! Y ahora que se ponía a pensar se preguntaba: ¿qué derecho tenía aquel de opinar y aconsejar sobre su vida cuando aquel mismo hombre fue quien armó toda esa explosión de sentimientos en el cuerpo de Light? No, no tenía derecho a nada.

Y ahora que lo pensaba bien, él haría con su vida lo que se le antojara, nadie iba a ponerle barreras o frenos y menos L, se había decidido a hacer un tritura papeles en su cerebro, todo lo que el moreno detrás del monitor le había dicho, lo exterminaría como si nada, como si fuese basura.

_L podía irse a la mierda_

Dejaría de pensar en él, había prometido ese día que si volvía al computador para estar pendiente si L se conectaba o no se conectaba, se cortaría los dedos; y ahora había prometido que si pensaba en él aunque sea un efímero segundo, se daría un golpe en la cabeza, definitivamente así lo haría.

-Sí, mamá iré con Mikami.

-¿Cuándo partes? –preguntó la madre.

-Mañana mamá, hasta el lunes feriado estaremos allá y volveremos el lunes en la noche para acudir a la universidad el martes por la mañana.

-Pues yo te doy permiso pero debes preguntarle a tu padre.

Luego de llamar telefónicamente al hombre que para entonces se encontraba en el departamento de policías y explicarle la situación, aquel le dio el permiso tan buscado por Light, claro que antes le preguntó en qué se irían ya que el automóvil del castaño estaba en el taller y de ni modo él le cedería su coche para tan largo viaje. Pero éste le comentó que irían en el automóvil de Mikami. Luego de eso comenzó a armar las valijas y un segundo mensaje del moreno apareció en el móvil tras confirmarle la plática con sus padres:

"_Genial Light, te recogeré a las 11 p.m. ¿sí? Nos vemos, cuídate"_

Cogió ropa, calzado, la cámara fotográfica, algo demasiado necesario: dinero, protector solar, en última opción el bronceador, el cepillo de dientes, peines, pasta dental, cremas para la piel en caso que llegara a irritársele, acondicionadores, algún que otro saco por si la brisa del mar llegara a ser fuerte alguna que otra noche, talco, desodorante, el móvil… ¿la netbook?

No, ¡eran sus vacaciones! Y la netbook significaba L, entonces en vez de salir a cenar con Mikami, ir al cine, caminar por la playa ¿estaría pendiente de L, en si se conectaba o no se conectaba? No señor, de ninguna manera.

Instantáneamente recordó que debía darse un golpecito por estar pensando en él.

A las 11 p.m. Mikami llegó en su reluciente descapotable, ¡muy bonito! Aunque algo en su consciencia le previó que intentaba impresionarlo.

-Oh, vaya Mikami ¡qué bonito está! –exclamó el castaño sonriendo.

-Déjame ayudarte –se puso de pie inmediatamente y tomó la maleta de Light llevándola él mismo hacia el automóvil.

-Mikami, puedo llevarla yo.

-Oh no, no te esfuerces, yo lo hago –una vez dentro del coche partieron siendo el moreno el conductor y Light el acompañante. El viaje duró bastante, debieron detenerse en algunas estaciones de servicio para comprar una que otra gaseosa o comida con mucha azúcar que les levantara el ánimo ya cuando el camino se hacía interminable.

Una vez llegaron, Light se detuvo emocionado frente al apartamento.

-Oh Mikami no puedo creer que lo recordaras.

-¿Qué te gusta con vista al mar? ¡Cómo voy a olvidarme! –exclamó sacando las maletas del coche.

Al ingresar notó que era más espacioso de lo que por fuera se veía, luego de acomodar sus pertenencias tomó asiento verdaderamente agobiado por tanto viaje. Mikami se sentó en el mismo sofá que Light, muy cerca. Pasaron la noche conversando hasta que fue tiempo de irse a dormir, que para variar era cuando el sol comenzaba a elevarse por el horizonte.

Al despertar Mikami invitó a Light a tomar un helado mientras caminaban por la arena junto al mar, todo era tan pacífico que deseó no acabara nunca. Era sábado y a la tarde irían a sacar fotografías al centro turístico, todo estaba saliendo de maravillas, el castaño jamás había estado tan sonriente esos últimos días, apuntaba a todo y le daba al "flash", luego compraría millones de recuadros para así colocar las fotografías que quedaban guardadas en la memoria del aparato.

En la noche fueron al cine, debía prepararse bien y lucir espléndido: al verse a sí mismo reflejado en el espejo detuvo su mirada en su piel trigueña, mucho más bronceada a lo que estaba acostumbrado ¡había olvidado colocarse el protector solar! Y seguramente cuando se fueran de allí los poros quemados empezarían a cascarse y acabarían cayéndosele, paspándole todo el rostro y brazos.

_Mierda_

Se colocó una crema humectante para hidratar su piel. Disfrutaron mucho de aquel estreno de terror, aunque en varias escenas se sintió verdaderamente incómodo: la típica mujer guapa del film que siempre debe estar con ropas ajustadas provocando a uno que otro hombre integrante del grupo y luego acaban teniendo sexo, siendo que el asesino estaba vigilándolos y luego se abalanza sobre la pareja para matarles. _Cliché_. Pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse en una que otra escena de ese estilo ¡la película estaba plagada de ellas! Miraba hacia cualquier otra dirección que no fuera la enorme pantalla que tenía en frente mientras Mikami miraba atentamente de reojo las mejillas sonrosadas del castaño y sus ingratos intentos de no divisar las escenas eróticas, deseaba engullirlo completamente.

Había llegado el lunes y último día de las mini-vacaciones, debía aprovecharlo al máximo ya que no tendría otra oportunidad de estar tan cerca del castaño otra vez como lo hacía en aquel momento. En la tarde compraron recuerdos para llevar a sus familiares cercanos: collares de caracolas, llaveros, ostras con rostros y varios muñequitos de bolsillo que a Light le parecieron perfectos. Al llegar al apartamento ya había anochecido. El castaño se decidió tomar una ducha fresca para despejar los rayos de sol que habían chocado fuertemente contra su piel. Mientras tanto el moreno se encontraba echado sobre el sofá mirando la televisión.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos giró la perilla de la ducha y salió empapado de aquella, la puerta del baño estaba entreabierta, podía ver a Light dentro con una toalla blanca cubriendo sus partes íntimas mientras de su cabello completamente mojado caían gotas que resbalaban por la superficie de su espalda y torso, no había notado que el moreno le clavaba los ojos de una manera peculiar ya que estaba realmente entretenido observando las puntas de sus mechones que junto al sol y al agua salina del mar habían acabado floreciéndose y dándole un toque algo mas rubio a Light, debía cortarse el cabello, pero para Mikami él siempre estaba perfecto.

Quiso besarlo, degustar aquellas gotas que caían por su piel dorada hasta llegar a esa maldita prenda que le apresaba de sus deseos, deseó arrebatársela, quiso con lo más profundo de su ser acercarse a Light, besarlo, tocarlo, lamerlo, degustar esa exquisita piel bronceada.

Quiso…

Y su cuerpo no soportó más las intenciones de su dueño.

-¡Mikami, qué haces! –exclamó sorprendido, estaba completamente desnudo observando atónito como aquel le había arrebatado la prenda y ésta colgaba de la mano del moreno.

Pero no tuvo tiempo a nada, lo atrapó entre sus brazos y apresándolo con fuerza comenzó a lamer su cuello de una manera desesperante, Light sintió un leve malestar cada vez que la lengua de aquel le frotaba con fuerza, cerraba los ojos para amortiguar el dolor en aquella zona e increíblemente se percató que su entrepierna latía con fuerza. No podía creerlo.

Mikami cazó aquellos carnosos labios con los suyos y los absorbió con fuerza a la vez que con violencia tomaba el bulto de Light y lo masajeaba.

Lo había arrastrado hacia la cama de un tirón en el brazo, estaba todo mojado y desnudo ya que acababa de asearse y antes que pudiera contar hasta tres, Mikami yacía sentado sobre su pelvis presionando su hombría con las nalgas.

Light le miraba sorprendido, dubitativo y algo atemorizado.

-Mikami ¿Qué estás haciendo? –el moreno supuso que estaría algo ofendido por sus iracundas acciones sobre él, pero no podía evitarlo, estaba allí y ¡era el momento! No podía derrocharlo por nada del mundo.

-Me gustas demasiado, Light. Y voy a demostrártelo –volvió a atrapar la boca del castaño con la suya mientras con su lengua invadía la cavidad de Light rosándole hasta la campanilla con la punta de aquella. Perdió el aire y debió darle un empujón al moreno para que se apartara y que sus pulmones pudieran coger algo de oxígeno.

-Estás excitado –dijo mientras observaba con dedicación el cuerpo mojado y desnudo de Light.

-Mikami, por favor ¡no lo hagas! ¡No!

-Te gustará –desabrochó su propio cinturón con sus manos blancas y fue desvistiéndose con rapidez intentando jamás abandonar la pose encima de Light.

-Estas cosas a mí no me… -volvió a interrumpir su habla con un beso brabucón. Mientras Light hacía fuerza abrupta para quitárselo de encima y ya comenzaba a enfadarse de veras.

-Quiero que me penetres –su voz sonaba sexual y controlada por una oleada de calor abrasante. Comenzó a masajear con rapidez la hombría ajena, Light daba espasmos: en momentos se sentía bien, casi podría decirse: delicioso, y en otros parecía más bien estar lastimándolo, es que no estaba demasiado excitado como para frotarlo de aquella salvaje manera. Apretó los dientes e intentó detener las manos de Mikami que se movían con agitación.

-Espera, ya sé qué debo hacer –dijo y con la respiración agitada y las extremidades temblando se arrodilló sobre la cama y de improvisto introdujo en su cavidad oral la excitación ajena, Light arrojó su cabeza hacia atrás, los cabellos de la nuca y brazos se le erizaron y se encorvaba como gato, la sensación nunca había sido tan placentera, jamás había llegado a ese punto con Misa y siempre había tenido la curiosidad del placer provocado por el sexo oral, y ahora lo sentía tan cariñoso, tan abrazador, sumamente provocador.

Se extasió cuando oyó al castaño gemir por lo bajo, comenzó a aumentar la velocidad y pronto pudo sentir los molares del moreno acariciándolo suavemente, luego friccionándole y finalmente…

-¡Ah! –gritó el castaño que salió disparando hacia un rincón de la habitación cubriendo con ambas manos su bulto.

-¡Oh, lo siento Light, lo siento! –gritaba el moreno yendo a socorrerlo.

-Está bien, no pasa nada –dijo con palabras que no tenían una pizca de rencor aunque su rostro expresaba todo el dolor que había sentido.

-Lo siento, soy un imbécil, no puedo creer que te haya hecho algo así –se avergonzó tanto que su rostro sudaba e intentaba despejar el goteo con las manos.

-Está bien, ya te dije que no importa –quiso convencerlo pero ambos sabían que mentía.

La horrenda sensación de una mordida había sido suficiente por esa noche y por el resto de su vida, jamás quiso volver a experimentar una sensación como aquella, probablemente estaría dentro de las cinco peores cosas que le hubieran pasado hasta ahora.

Light caminó apresurado al baño no sin antes haber recogido la toalla blanca con la cual volvió a cubrir sus partes íntimas, y una vez dentro trabó la puerta bajo llave. Mikami se sentó sobre el sofá cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, estaba tan avergonzado que sudaba, por su parte Light, completamente sonrojado dentro del baño se dejaba caer sobre el suelo con los omóplatos pegados a la puerta.

_Todo se había ido a la mierda._

¿Con qué rostro saldría ahora del baño y miraría a Mikami? La vergüenza era mutua, al menos eso era obvio y se pasó horas dentro del baño sentado sobre las cerámicas esperando que al salir Mikami estuviera dormido. Y agradeció al cielo cuando comprobó que así era. Entró a su habitación y se colocó encima el pijama. Aquella noche no pudo dormir, se quedó mirando hacia el vacío de la recámara durante varios minutos con los ojos bien abiertos y el cuerpo estático: Mikami realmente se había pasado de la raya ¡había llegado demasiado lejos! Pero por más extraño que pareciera, no le había desagradado del todo, supo que el moreno no tenía experiencia y aquello no era algo que debiera recibir algún tipo de sentencia, si así fuere él ya hubiera estado sentenciado desde hacía tiempo.

Mikami simplemente se confundió, eso era todo, pero antes de eso no pudo decir que fue "desagradable", algo molesto sí, pero no desagradable. En realidad apreciaba al moreno por sus ansias de caerle bien, por su preocupación verdadera (porque saltaba a flote que los sentimientos de aquel eran reales y profundos), pero en aquellos momentos en que parecía haber sido cegado y cometía locuras como la que acababa de hacer: ¡lo despreciaba!

Aun así, siempre le perdonaba.

No podía enfadarse con él, ¿acaso debía enojarse con alguien enamorado, si es que ese era el verdadero sentimiento de Mikami? Si así fuese entonces L debería de enojarse terriblemente con Light.

_Aunque tal vez ya lo hubiera hecho teniendo en cuenta lo sucedido. _Aún se preguntaba la causa de su repentina fuga.

¡Oh no! Estaba pensando en él, se dio un leve golpecito en la mejilla como había prometido.

En el automóvil de regreso a Kanto, ambos estuvieron todo el viaje callados, avergonzados y mirando hacia otra dirección que no fuera el rostro de su compañero.

-Am… Light, eh, yo quería dis…

-No es necesario que lo hagas, Mikami. Lo entiendo perfectamente, fue solo un desliz de tu parte, pero todo está perdonado, créeme. Sin rencores –sonrió y eso a Mikami le calmó muchísimo el dolor de estómago que sufría para entonces de los nervios y la desesperación. No volvieron a hablar en lo que quedaba de viaje, en un caso similar a aquel el moreno pudo haber pensado que Light mentía, que realmente no estaba eximiendo al otro de su culpa pero en aquel caso en particular sus palabras sonaron verdaderas, muy creíbles.

Ya podía sentirse liviano luego de que aquel le hubiera extraído todo aquel peso de encima. Sonrió.

Había pasado una semana del "incidente" con Mikami, las clases en la Universidad habían concurrido normalmente, como si nada hubiera ocurrido entre ambos y Mikami estuvo más que satisfecho por la tolerancia y habilidad para perdonar de Light, cada día sentía que lo quería más.

Ya era sábado y aproximadamente la una de la madrugada, sus padres dormían mientras él y Sayu en vez de imitarlos veían un film de terror en la sala de su hogar con todas las luces apagadas para "crear el ambiente siniestro". Tenían pochoclos en las manos y gaseosas.

-Oh no… ¡por favor que se de vuelta! ¿Acaso no presiente que el asesino la está siguiendo? –decía la pequeña mientras adentraba sus dedos en el pote de pochoclos y extraía un gran manojo.

-Jamás se dan cuenta, y además está haciendo gestos a la cámara ¡No sabe actuar! –tras la queja bebió un poco de su gaseosa.

-¡Shhh! Arruinas la tensión, Light –chitó con los ojos detenidos fijamente en la pantalla de la TV, atenta a cada movimiento del personaje del film-. Oh, no, que no se meta al corral, ¡la atrapará ahí!

-¿Por qué siempre debe haber un corral?

-¡Shhhh! –le pegó un manotazo suave al brazo de su hermano. La música tensa del film anticipaba que algo malo iba a ocurrir, Sayu cubrió sus ojos con ambas manos-. Light, dime cuando la mate ¿sí? No quiero ver.

De repente un hachazo en la espalda de la mujer les hace saltar a ambos del sillón.

-¡Ay, qué horror! –gritó la pequeña viendo como la sangre casi salpicaba a través de la pantalla.

-Sí, ahora ya no podré comer mis palomitas –gracioso se metía un buen bocado de éstas a la boca-. Oye espera ¿Qué tu no tenias los ojos cubiertos?

-Bueno si, pero no me había dado cuenta de que tenía los dedos separados, y logré ver un poquito.

-Sí, claro.

De repente tocaron con fuerza la puerta principal de la casa, Sayu colocó su cuerpo detrás de Light abrazándolo por la cintura.

-¡Oh no, el asesino! –chilló.

-Sayu, no digas pavadas –se había puesto de pie y se dirigía hacia la puerta-. Pero ¿quién podría ser a estas horas de la madrugada?

-¡Él: el asesino! –se había cubierto con las almohadas del sofá-. ¡Light, no lo hagas, no abras!

-Sayu basta, le diré a mamá que te prohíba ver estas películas si te pones así.

Light quitó el cerrojo a la puerta, allí estaba Mikami parado en el porche ojeándole de arriba abajo.

-Mikami, ¿qué haces aquí? –estaba sorprendido-. ¿Y a estas horas?

-Oh, te envié varios mensajes al móvil avisándote que vendría a esta hora, ¿no los leíste?

-Lo siento, es que estaba con mi hermana mirando la TV y ni siquiera tomé el móvil. ¿Qué querías decirme?

-Oh, bueno am… ¿puedo pasar?

Teniendo en cuenta el tiempo y si sus padres llegaban a despertar y levantarse y veían al moreno allí, no se pondrían muy contentos; pero aquel parecía angustiado, tal vez por el pequeño percance que tuvieron mientras convivieron en la playa. No podía dejarlo afuera, le dio cierta sensación de lástima.

-Está bien, pasa. Iremos a mi recámara

-Light, a papá no le agradan las visitas a esta hora –chilló la niña desde la sala de estar, había cambiado el programa de TV a uno de caricaturas.

-Oh, serán solo unos segundos, lo prometo –soltó Mikami nervioso.

-Bien, vamos, pero solo unos segundos ¿sí?

Subieron por las escaleras, Light trabó la puerta de su habitación tras estar dentro junto con el moreno. Ambos se sentaron sobre la cama.

-¿Y bien?

-Por favor Light perdóname por todo lo que te he hecho, por favor.

-Ya pasamos por esto Mikami y te dije que estabas más que perdonado, pero ya no quiero que vuelvas a intentar hacerlo.

-Sí, ya lo sé, pero es que me da tanta pena la manera en la que reaccioné, ¡no pude contenerme! Tu sabes exactamente mis sentimientos por ti y…

-Ya lo sé, Mikami; sabes, no te mortifiques: lo pasado pisado –decía mientras ojeaba el suelo de su habitación.

-No estás enfadado conmigo ¿verdad, Light?

-No, claro que no –vaya, a veces resultaba ser tan tolerante hasta con las situaciones que le herían, no quería que Mikami estuviera allí sentado junto a su cama: le ponía los pelos de punta, y de una mala manera, pero debía sobrellevar la conversación hasta que aquel se fuera.

-Gracias a Dios, Light. No sabes qué feliz me haces.

-Si has venido para disculparte tu sabes que ya tenias mi perdón.

-No he venido solo por eso, sabes, el viernes entrante es mi cumpleaños y quería saber si estabas dispuesto a ir a mi apartamento. Prepararé una gran fiesta, habrá comida, bebida, música e invitaré a muchos conocidos y amigos, ¿Qué dices?

Una fiesta, detestaba las fiestas. El moreno le miraba con ojos de cachorro, cabizbajo como quien quisiera remendar su error. De ir a la fiesta tal vez Mikami continuaría coqueteándole y quien sabe a qué extremos podrían llegar las cosas.

Mejor no arriesgarse.

-Déjame pensarlo, ¿sí?

-Oh si, como quieras, Light, tú solo envíame un mensaje por móvil y yo vendré a buscarte.

_Ya estaba suponiendo que iría, ¿acaso no le había dicho que lo pensaría?_

-Bueno, entonces te enviaré un mensaje.

-¿Quieres que venga por ti?

-Oh no, ya me han traído el automóvil asique no te preocupes por mí, yo iré por mi mismo.

Bajaron las escaleras y tras irse el moreno, volvió a cerrar bajo llave la puerta.

* * *

Se despegó de aquel cuerpo sudado y se dejó caer sobre la cama con fatiga. Intentaba retomar su respiración habitual tras un exceso de ejercicio físico. Su pecho se inflaba y desinflaba con rapidez al igual que el de ella.

-No me irás a decir que ya te cansaste –Takada hacía un camino con sus finos dedos sobre el pecho y estómago del moreno.

Sonrió pero siquiera la miró, volteó su cuerpo con rapidez y ahora su vista se perdía en la oscuridad de la habitación. Recordaba con detalle las conversaciones que había tenido con aquel, bastante profundas algunas que otras veces, y le agradaba, ¡diablos que sí le agradaba! Cerró los párpados, debía comprobar, asegurarse, reafirmar que había sido Light Yagami quien estuvo detrás del monitor todo ese tiempo, debía descubrir a su retoño perdido en el cuerpo de aquel japonés.

Le tenía asco, una aversión iracunda a aquel ser humano que demostraba ser todo lo que siempre odió: metiche, ignorante, engreído y caprichoso. ¿Era acaso posible que alguien así pudiera dividir su espíritu en dos, siendo su otro lado tierno y dulce como la miel? Pues si así era entonces debía escarbar hasta descubrirle en sus más desnudas emociones y solo así lo vería… vería aquel otro lado, la otra orilla en la personalidad del castaño, aquella que al moreno le había hipnotizado desde un principio.

-¿Te dormiste?

-No.

-¿Y no quieres…?

-Estoy cansado –le cortó en un instante. Aun continuaba dándole la espalda a la mujer.

-No, no es eso Riuzaky. Mikami me comentó que hará una fiesta en su apartamento el viernes para celebrar su cumpleaños. Me preguntaba si querrías ir conmigo.

-No.

-Ufff… bueno, ¿al menos querrías ponerle un poco de simpatía al asunto, por favor? –ahora ella también se daba la vuelta dándole la espalda al moreno, molesta por la actitud.

-¿Y qué magia sucedió para que te invitara? Que yo sepa ustedes dos no se soportan ¿o me equivoco? –el tono que utilizaba era retador y agresivo.

-Hemos hablado, y aclaramos nuestras diferencias. La verdad quiero enterrar clavos sueltos con él. Si tú no quieres ir el viernes pues me da igual, yo sí iré.

-Haz lo que quieras.

-Dios, eres insoportable –se levantó desnuda de la cama, tomó su ropa y se vistió con rapidez saliendo del apartamento bruscamente.

_Una fiesta, _seguramente el imbécil de Yagami estaría ahí… y él también debía enterrar varios clavos sueltos con aquel.

Intentaría hablarle, rebuscar en su interior si era capaz de hacerse ver como le había mostrado a él a través del monitor lo que era realmente, sus verdaderos sentimientos. Quería descubrir en qué momentos era Light Yagami y en qué otros era el retoño, si es que no fingió las lágrimas, ni mucho menos sus sentimientos por L.

Una fiesta…

* * *

-¿Hago algo más? –preguntó el castaño que ya había organizado todo, bajaba lentamente por una pequeña escalerita hasta el suelo, había estado colocando pequeños parlantes en los rincones del lugar.

Ese día en la mañana la familia del japonés debía reunirse para la ceremonia de "compromiso" de la tía Himoto, festejo en el cual estaría rodeado de ancianos y personas mayores como sus padres y la mayoría de sus familiares a parte de su núcleo íntimo en el cual se encontraba Sayu. No le desagradaba para nada la idea de estar junto a personas mayores, todo lo contrario le encantaba la madurez y seriedad de aquellos, pero lo que llevó a pudrir la idea fue que todos los invitados debían estar ¡4 horas! viendo una pantalla gigante donde la tía pasaría una y otra vez las fotos de su luna de miel con su futuro comprometido, y la verdad sea dicha: no quería ver ni una pizca de su tía y aquel paseando por aquí, luego por allá, después posando por allí, allí si creyó que moriría del aburrimiento. Además de vez en cuando debía ser joven, hacer cosas de adolescentes y divertirse un poco como alguien de su edad, entonces se decidió por acudir al cumpleaños de Mikami. Y de más está decir que el castaño sabía a la perfección lo importante que sería para el moreno que él estuviera allí, festejando su nueva edad.

-No, Light, déjalo así, ya lo has hecho perfecto. Oh y, me encantó tu regalo –levantó el hermoso reloj de muñeca que el castaño le había cedido, sin perder tiempo caminó hacia aquel que desprevenido ojeaba el apartamento para cerciorarse de que todo estuviera perfectamente decorado; aprovechó la situación y le abrazó con mucho cariño. Light le daba palmaditas en la espalda sintiendo aquella cercanía algo perturbadora.

-Am… iré en busca de una bebida fría –dijo y marchó como correcaminos hacia la heladera. Se abanicó el rostro con un movimiento de manos e intentó calmar su agitada respiración. Las cosas con Mikami no se estaban dando tan mal que digamos, claro que las situaciones íntimas con el moreno no le resultaban excitantes, pero no podía mentirse a sí mismo, Mikami siempre le había agradado como compañero y ahora tal vez comenzaba a agradarle mucho más que eso, tal vez en un futuro podría considerarlo algo más que un simple compañero al igual que Mikami lo hacía con a él. Tal vez…

Tal vez _no_.

Luego de un rato llegaron los primeros invitados, al principio todo fue charla y comida acompañado de una música relajante que iba acorde con el ambiente. Pero pronto llegaron más personas y luego más y más y más hasta ser un amontonamiento de gente. La música relajante había sido cambiada por una mucho más pesada, bailable y definitivamente desquiciante, el alcohol estaba por las nubes, varias botellas vacías permanecían arrojadas en el suelo mientras los olores de hierbas extrañas comenzaban a aparecer, la fiesta definitivamente había empezado, aunque no era ese el concepto que Light tenía por "fiesta".

La heladera cada vez estaba más vacía y los adolescentes obsesionados con el alcohol salían a las afueras del departamento buscando enloquecidos en la manzana alguna despensa que les vendiera tan preciado tesoro a altas horas de la noche.

Mikami tomaba a Light de la mano cariñosamente, y cuando quiso volver a plantarle un abrazo de lo más cariñoso, el castaño con su mano desocupada había corrido las cortinas de los ventanales del apartamento y miraba fijamente al moreno. Haciéndose el desentendido para evitar cualquier contacto "que cruzara los límites" con Mikami.

-Dale un vistazo a la piscina –le dijo con rostro de susto.

Varios adolescentes se arrojaban al agua una y otra vez y sumado el factor alcohol comenzaban a quitarse las ropas y correr mojados por doquier. Mikami sonreía pero al castaño no le parecía muy gracioso ¿Quién limpiaría todo aquello cuando la fiesta acabara? Aquellos adolescentes seguramente para la madrugada ya estarían demasiado inconscientes de tanto beber y Light y Mikami tendrían que hacer todo el trabajo sucio.

-Han bebido demasiado –dijo el japonés que pronto cerró los ojos ya que un leve mareo se apoderó de él.

-Al parecer no son los únicos –el moreno sonreía mientras un Light algo afectado por el antiséptico se encontraba indeciso de si debía volver a llevar a su boca la bebida que sostenía con su mano desocupada o por el contrario, ya era hora de detenerse.

Pero ¿por qué detenerse? ¿Por qué no poder ser incorrecto al menos una vez? ¿Por qué no romper las reglas y sentir lo que aquellos adolescentes sentían en aquel momento de intensa borrachera: libertad? Ansiada libertad, un desahogo efímero para borrar sus lástimas aunque fuera por unos pocos minutos. Aunque a decir verdad más que desahogo sentía descompostura y como por arte de magia de Lucifer: todos los sentimientos que intentaba quitar de su mente regresaban como boomerang recalcándole una y otra vez: ¿Cuándo fue que se enamoró de aquel inexistente? ¿Cómo era posible enamorarse de palabras? ¡De palabras! Y cuanto más lejos lo sentía más grande era la huella de L que crecía en su pecho, ¿por qué no podía dejarlo ir? Dios, qué patético había resultado ser, qué inútil se sentía.

Comenzaba a sentir un dolor estomacal intenso, definitivamente el alcohol estaba surgiendo efecto.

* * *

No podía dejar de pensar en él, en sus cabellos castaños, sus hermosas facciones, sus delicadas orbes, no esperaría un minuto más: tomó las llaves del automóvil y partió a la fiesta de Mikami. Ingresó por la puerta arrebatadamente dándola con fuerza contra la pared hasta intentar dar con el objeto de sus sueños, que seguramente estaría allí dentro ya que Mikami estaba obsesionado con él y como si fuese poco lo más probable fuera que lo hubiere arrastrado hasta allí contra su voluntad. Luego de buscar y buscar y no encontrar a Light dio de lleno contra el mastodonte pelinegro que le miraba con desprecio cual si en su mente se repetía una y otra vez la misma pregunta: "_¿Qué demonios hace ella aquí?" _

Debía quitárselo de encima cuanto antes.

-¿Misa qué haces aquí? –la voz de Mikami fue demasiado directa y con un tono de voz alto como para no llamar la atención.

-Vine a buscar a Light –la rubia continuó caminando por todos los pasillos del apartamento del moreno sin hallarlo.

-¡Lárgate! –le dijo éste, poniéndosele en frente para cortar con la búsqueda de aquella.

-¿Y quién me sacará, tu? –rió, al parecer ella también tenía encima varios tragos, su aliento le delataba.

-¡Que te vayas!

-No sin Light -chilló desenfrenada.

-Es mi apartamento y mi fiesta de cumpleaños… y no te he invitado –le miraba con los ojos por poco y saliendo de sus orbes. La gente comenzaba a ojear la escena y a enredarlos en un círculo.

-Pues yo te daré tu regalo –le había amenazado Misa en un tono tan leve que nadie había escuchado debido a lo alto de la música que salía disparando por los parlantes.

-Disculpa, ¿qué dijiste? –el moreno la provocaba cada vez más, y resultaba obvio que esa era precisamente su intención, aquella mujer que estaba parada en frente suyo tenía un rostro de ultratumba.

-¡Que aquí está tu regalo! –lo tomó del cabello no sin antes Mikami hacer lo mismo, y comenzaron un eterno forcejeo que los hizo rodar por todo el lugar, echando varias botellas al suelo y haciéndolas mil pedazos.

Misa lo arrojó encima de uno de los parlantes haciendo que éste estalle.

-¡Hija de puta! ¿Tienes idea de lo que cuesta uno de éstos? –corrió hacia la rubia y la tomó por los cabellos arrastrándola por el suelo de madera hasta que la espalda de la mujer sintió que su piel ya no rozaba contra madera lustrada, más bien se sentía como césped mojado. La había revolcado hasta el jardín trasero y a partir de ese instante todo el gentío que disfrutaba observando tal espectáculo había salido corriendo del apartamento hacia el jardín. Takada solo se limitaba a intentar detener aquel alboroto.

-¡Por, Dios! Ambos deténganse –gritaba la pelinegra jalando a Mikami del cuerpo de Misa.

Eran pasadas de la medianoche, con su dedo índice jugaba con el llavero moviéndolo de aquí para allá, estaba indeciso a pesar de habérselo pensado muy bien y con detenimiento.

Abrió la puerta de su apartamento, cogió la motocicleta, arrancó y se dispuso a encontrar_lo_.

Logró ver la escena desde lejos, debía ser precavido si su plan era que la pelinegra que ahora estaba arduamente intentando separar a ambos pendejos en plena lucha, no le divisara y mucho menos allí. Lo que haría no tendría respuesta para aquella ni tampoco creía tenerla para él mismo.

Logró sumergirse en el bullicio que contemplaba la escena de los dos luchadores en pleno jardín: no lo encontraba, pero su automóvil estaba estacionado frente al apartamento asique debía de estar en alguna parte. Ingresó a la residencia, caminó por el pasillo lo más rápido posible pero sin hacer demasiado ruido, de todas formas de hacerlo nadie lo notaría ya que para entonces todos estaban fuera observando quien "ganaba" la pelea del siglo, qué patéticos, se veían como críos allá tomándose de los pelos y revolcándose por el piso.

En algún lugar debía estar. Revisó la cocina, el baño, la sala de estar y el garaje. Nada. Tuvo un presentimiento, como siempre solía.

Caminó rápidamente de regreso hacia el pasillo donde todas las luces permanecían apagadas, apoyó la mano sobre la perilla de la única recámara que parecía haber en toda la residencia. Ingresó silencioso como gato en plena caza y cerró lentamente la puerta tras sí, maldijo cuando notó que en la cerradura no había llave, tal vez estuviera en algún cajón, pero de buscarla y no encontrarla haría un bullicio terrible y alguien podría escucharle y por ende, pensar que no solo Light estaba en esa recámara y era mejor no levantar sospechas.

Lo haría rápido.

Debía saber, debía comprobar si su chaval, el inocente y tierno, estaba escondido en algún lugar recóndito del cuerpo de Light Yagami, lo descubriría a como dé lugar, debía extraer todo ese asco que le tenía, debía succionar todo el veneno que el japonés echó sobre él anteriormente y revelar si era simplemente imaginación suya o si realmente había un lado dulce que le demostrara que no estaba fingiendo, que sus sentimientos eran reales, que era Light Yagami quien estuvo detrás del monitor todo aquel tiempo.

Planeaba platicarle al oído, confesársele para estudiar sus reacciones, comprobar que sus sentimientos fueran reales, comprobar que era L quien realmente le movía el piso al castaño. El factor alcohol sería muy ventajoso ya que lo más probable era que al despertar en la mañana Light no recordara nada mas que un simple bagaje de palabras.

El cuarto estaba completamente a oscuras, no podía verle bien debido a las pesadas cortinas que Mikami tenía cubriendo los ventanales, pero un pequeño haz de luz de luna atravesaba los cristales enfocando con dedicación el rostro del durmiente: tan apacible, tan descansado, dormitaba de la manera más pura.

Caminó lentamente hacia él, con pasos gatunos silenciosos. Apoyó ambas manos sobre el colchón y luego sus rodillas a los costados del cuerpo ajeno, sosteniéndose a sí mismo para no tocar ni una milésima del cuerpo de Light. Una corriente eléctrica danzó por todo su cuerpo haciéndole vibrar…

…Tuvo el presentimiento de haber realizado aquella escena antes y justamente con la misma persona que posaba debajo de él. Solo que esta vez no era su imaginación, todo era absolutamente real.

Light abrió los ojos de repente, aun estaba perdido por haber ingerido tanta cantidad de alcohol, no podía despegar los párpados con rapidez y tardó varios segundos en hacerlo. Veía borroso y para colmo también veía doble, no podía estar del todo seguro: o bien sus ojos le estaban jugando una mala pasada o una persona realmente estaba apoyada encima suyo sin tocarle en absoluto. Su corazón comenzó a agitarse y sus pupilas se dilataron aunque poco le ayudaron; tuvo miedo pero el alcohol había adormecido sus músculos y no lograba expresar ninguna otra emoción más que temblar como una hoja desnuda expuesta al viento.

-Mikami, ¿eres tú? –su voz sonó lacrimosa, y es que no podía sonar de otra manera, la escena era irreal, alguien realmente estaba con ambas manos a los costados de su cabeza y con ambas rodillas apoyadas sobre las sábanas a los lados de su pelvis, estaban a una gran distancia uno del otro pero lograba sentir el calor en el aliento ajeno que chocaba con gran impulso contra la piel de su rostro-. ¿Qué haces? ¡Mikami, deja de jugar! –siquiera logró hacer el interrogante con normalidad: el habla lo tenía algo trabado debido a la ingesta de alcohol.

Ya había cumplido con su rutina del día: máximo lo que su cuerpo podía alcanzar, cuatro o hasta cinco practicas de sexo diarias, pero por increíble que le pareció, aun mas debido al cansancio físico que llevaba a cuestas, su virilidad comenzaba a reclamarle nuevamente y no de la manera en que comúnmente hacía.

Los ojos de Light brillaban en la oscuridad, se veía débil y sumiso, casi pudo verle, por poco y las palabras del castaño le demostraron al menos una milésima del niño dulce que estaba escondido en su interior… Debía seguir intentando.

-¡Mikami, basta! No es gracioso –volvía a insistir y L volvía a sentir que si continuaba escarbando tal vez encontrara el otro lado de Light Yagami, el lado que a él le gustaba, que a él le extasiaba.

Todo se había quedado sumido en un silencio total, ambos estaban quietos sin mover un músculo, uno esperando poder anticipar las reacciones del otro mientras el otro buscaba explicaciones a las reacciones de aquel primero.

Y el aire se tensó.

Bajó lentamente hacia la oreja del japonés, con sus labios casi podría rozar el lóbulo de aquella por la mínima cercanía que estaba teniendo para aquel momento. Tenía las palabras en la punta de la lengua y pronto las escupiría de la manera en que llegara a ser menos traumático para el castaño.

-Soy L –el susurro llegó profundo a su cerebro, dos simples palabras que lo atontaron, lo cegaron, lo inmovilizaron y lo exaltaron.

Sus ojos se agrandaron considerablemente cubriéndose con agua salina que pronto la expulsaría como lágrimas, la respiración se había esfumado mientras sus pulmones contenían todo el aire sin exhalarlo, no podía quitar la mirada del vacío, imaginando, recordando, pensando… en L.

Se quedó inmóvil, el pelinegro le miraba atento, lo había shockeado, tenía sus labios entreabiertos como si boqueara cual pez fuera del agua y la mirada perdida mientras sus retinas se ponían acuosas llenándosele de lágrimas.

De improvisto y dándole una buena sorpresa el castaño dio un fuerte empujón en el pecho a L que le obligó a quitársele de encima en un segundo, quedando ahora separados uno del otro, sintiendo como la tensión se apoderaba del momento.

-No, no, no puede ser –intentaba decir a duras cuestas al tiempo que se tomaba los cabellos entre los dedos con fuerza-. ¡No puedes ser tú, no puedes! –no le veía el rostro debido a la oscuridad de la recámara y a la intensa ebriedad que llevaba encima pero definitivamente la voz le había sonado familiar, la conocía: era grave, era potente, pero sumado el factor alcohol todas las ideas se le hacían agua en la cabeza, no lograba que sus neuronas conectaran información valiosa y ahora se encontraba allí, en la nada misma sin ninguna posible teoría que le ayudare a dar respuestas, lo único que pudo conectar con claridad fue que si alguien le decía aquello debía ser la más pura y recóndita verdad ya que él no le había comentado a absolutamente nadie sobre el "tal L" con quien conversaba en internet... entonces, era él, ¡REALMENTE ERA L! ¡Y ALLÍ ESTABA, A CENTÍMETROS SUYO!... Y explotó, de rabia y dolor-. ¡Te odio! –gritó de repente, L no se sorprendió, continuaba en la misma posición que le había dejado el golpe de Light mientras miraba la silueta de éste tan atentamente como una serpiente a punto de embestir-. ¡Te odio, te odio, te odio!

Zamarreaba los brazos hacia cualquier dirección como un niño caprichoso en plena pataleta mientras el moreno lo observaba atento, con detalle, agudizando los sentidos lo más que podía para encontrarlo, descubrir a ese niño en su interior, y lo estaba logrando.

-¡Te fuiste! –gemía de una manera tan audible que el inglés realmente se preocupó, no sólo por el hecho de que sus llantos fueran tan sonoros que cualquiera podría oírlo desde afuera y en caso de ingresar alguien a la habitación se encontraría con una verdadera escena a oscuras, por otro lado al ver al castaño de esa manera tan enardecida y dolido como aparentaba estar: lo hacía verle verdaderamente, allí estaba parado frente a él alguien con quien tan poco había compartido y aun así Light había caído en ese juego tonto, ¿Cómo podía sentir algo por él si ni siquiera sabía su nombre? Y por más estúpido e irracional que parezca allí estaba: sollozando y moqueando por él, por su repentina desaparición, por su alejamiento. ¿Era posible que Light fuera tan inocente? ¿Tan sensible era como para que pudiera perderse en una jugarreta de lo más patética?

Parecía que así era. Algo se quebró dentro suyo al verlo llorando así, las lágrimas no dejaban de rodar por sus mejillas sonrojadas mientras intentaba estarse erecto pero se tambaleaba por los mareos. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta que lo inmovilizó.

Su vida había estado plagada de personas sensuales, avispadas en el sentido sexual, bailarinas eróticas, prostitutas, actrices y actores de films pornográficos, adictos al sexo al igual que él. Y con todas aquellas personas había compartido sus gemidos, la oscuridad explosiva donde se adentra la pasión y el fuego del sexo. Estaba acostumbrado a las fantasías: las mujeres maduras que se vestían como niñas para excitar a los hombres por más perverso que la situación pareciere. Y ahora estaba allí, viendo con sus propios ojos a Light Yagami que no fingía ser inocente, no fingía ser tierno, no fingía ser dulce y no fingía llorar desquisiadamente por estar obsesionado con L… lo sentía y de una manera tan fuerte que era imposible no darse cuenta.

Respiró profundo, tenso y duro como roca, ya podía sentir el fuego en su interior explotando en su pelvis y subiendo por su estómago hasta su garganta. Nadie que hubiera estado con él se parecía a aquel hombre, nadie había demostrado tanto interés, nadie había demostrado tanta inocencia, tanta dulzura, tanto llanto por algo tan trivial como el amor.

Amor… ¿Light realmente sentiría amor por él? No lo sabía con exactitud pero no todos sollozan de esa manera, no a todos les afecta así algo tan estúpido como una conversación en internet. ¿Tan vacía era la vida del castaño que con sus pocas y torpes palabras le había hecho sentir cosas tan fuertes? Le dio nostalgia haberse enterado de algo así. Se sintió un hijo de puta, de la peor mierda del mundo porque hacerle algo como aquello a alguien tan delicado no podría ser gozado ni siquiera por él, que era una sucia rata que necesitaba de los placeres terrenales para respirar, y en cambio Yagami se veían tan celestial, tan angelical.

-¿Cómo pudiste abandonarme? ¡Me dejaste solo! –se había aproximado al pecho de L y le golpeaba los pectorales con movimientos torpes que simulaban ser puños pero que mas eran caricias para el pelinegro. Hasta que se agotó de tanto llorar, de tanto esperar y tanto sufrir y desplomándose dejó caer por completo su cuerpo sobre L, que lo tomó con un agarre potente para que Light no cayera al suelo.

Sollozaba sobre su pecho mientras de su boca salían palabras que chocaban de lleno con la blusa del moreno y se perdían en el aire sin poder ser entendidos por el interlocutor de la conversación, que ahora estaba en transe, enredando con fuerza sus brazos alrededor del castaño en un abrazo carcelero.

Los hombros de Light se movían de arriba abajo en espasmos abruptos e hipidos que no paraban de brotar de su garganta y entre ellos solo podía escucharse claramente la frase que el castaño no paraba de repetir una y otra vez:_ "te odio, me abandonaste"_ .

Y entonces allí estaba, podía verlo, podía olerlo, podía sentirlo: era él, su retoño. Y si Light Yagami no era aquel niño dulce detrás del monitor, con el que tanto se había encariñado, ¿entonces quien? ¿Quién más podría ser ese inofensivo chaval sino aquel, que lloraba con desesperación sobre su pecho?

L comenzó a abrazarlo cada vez con mayor cariño y suavidad, pegando su mejilla a la del otro sintiéndola caliente de fervor, tal vez aquello había sido un golpe emocional demasiado grande para Light y lo había desmoronado por completo.

Sacando una gran fuerza lo alzó en sus brazos y lo llevó hasta la cama, reposándolo con suavidad sobre las sábanas de seda, tan suaves como aquella piel trigueña que había tenido suerte en acariciar.

-¿Qué haces? ¿A dónde vas? –gimió desde la cama mientras nuevos lagrimones volvían a salir disparados de sus orbes café. La silueta poco visible de L se alejaba de su lado encaminándose seguramente hacia la puerta para dejarle solo, para abandonarlo otra vez, y no lo permitiría-. ¡No te vayas! ¡Quédate! –gritó con el sollozo obstruyendo su tono de voz transformándolo en uno mucho más agudo y aguachento. Se había caído al suelo ya que los mareos le impedían movilizarse, quiso correr tras él y se sintió un inútil al no lograrlo, al sentir que L se iba y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

-Debo irme –dijo el moreno mientras tomaba el picaporte de la puerta pero aun sin abrirla.

-Si lo haces te seguiré –Light sollozaba arrojado sobre el suelo, como un niño perdido.

-¿A dónde me seguirás? Estas ebrio y no puedes siquiera mantenerte en pie –había sido tosco pero es que aquel era tan jodidamente cabeza dura que estaba seguro que de marcharse, aunque Light no pudiera caminar, se arrastraría para seguirle.

-No me importa, lo haré de todos modos, aunque deba revolcarme por el piso.

L lo tomó de los brazos repentinamente provocando que el corazón del castaño diera un vuelco del susto, lo aprisionó contra una de las paredes. Light no perdió el tiempo y aunque sus movimientos seguramente serían de lo más lento y L lo notaría al instante, al menos debía intentarlo: buscaba la perilla de la luz en la pared; pero sus intensiones no duraron demasiado, L tomó ambas manos del castaño con tanta fuerza que le provocó cierto dolor en las muñecas.

Quería descargarse de la excitación que se había apoderado de su hombría, pero con alguien que buscara sexo casual y que le entregara placer por unos minutos ¡no con Light! Porque ¿Cómo corromper algo tan suave, tan delicado? ¿Cómo profanaría aquel cuerpo? ¿Cómo lograría detenerse y no embestirlo con fuerza cuando sus deseos más profundos, su testosterona, su hombría clamaban por su tierno retoño? ¿Cómo hacer para bloquear su cuerpo en el mismísimo momento en que su cerebro dejaba de funcionar y ya no habría más lógica que lograra frenar su excitación?

Apretó con mayor fuerza las muñecas de Light, aquel intentaba mirarle a los ojos, ver el rostro de L pero seguramente estaría demasiado perdido como para hacerlo, pero él, Elle, observaba aquellos ojos café con fijeza, las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas continuaban cayendo ¿Cuánto más lloraría? ¿Cómo su cuerpo no se había deshidratado todavía?

-No te vayas, por favor –imploró con voz quebrada, sus respiraciones se entremezclaban y estaban ambos tan callados, tan silenciosos y tan inmóviles, estudiándose, anhelándose en la oscuridad.

Su excitación subía cada vez más, ¡no era el momento, no era el lugar! Alguien podría ingresar por aquella puerta en cualquier segundo y los encontraría allí, ojeándose detenidamente en una escena bastante insinuante.

-No me obligues a hacerlo, cariño, me conozco, una vez que empiece no podré detenerme… Y mucho menos si es contigo –le fallaba la respiración, el calor ya hacía eco en su pelvis y comenzaba a embriagarse de excitación.

-Hazlo, quiero que lo hagas –chocó la punta de su nariz con la del moreno y en ese preciso instante fue que su cuerpo se desconectó de su mente, todo rastro de lógica y razonamiento fue echado por la borda y las emociones entraron en terreno.

Jamás pensó que un par de labios podrían saber tan suaves, tan delicados y tan húmedos: las lágrimas le habían empapado todo el rostro y cada rincón le dio un gusto a salitre. El pecho se le contraía en hipidos audibles.

-Deja de llorar, estoy aquí contigo ahora –le dijo al oído al tiempo que se despegaba de sus labios y besaba la piel de su cuello. Light cerró los ojos lentamente abrazándolo, pero otra vez volvió a sentir el peso del alcohol y cayó sobre L que lo abrazó con fuerza-. Estás demasiado ebrio, te llevaré a la cama.

Lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo trasladó por segunda vez al mismo lugar, Light se dejó caer sobre las sábanas no sin antes utilizar la poca fuerza que le quedaba para tomar los brazos de L y arrojarlo a su lado.

Le dolía mucho la cabeza y sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse con lentitud aunque hacía esfuerzos divinos para que aquello no le sucediera.

-Promete que no te irás cuando me duerma, ¡promételo! –gimió, pobrecillo, seguramente siquiera se había percatado de que estaban en la recámara de Mikami y L le miraba con ternura en su seño. ¿Cuánta sorpresa, por no decir perturbación, le causaría a Mikami el ingresar a su dormitorio y encontrarse con un Light dormitando y a Riuzaky acurrucado a su lado? No, definitivamente no sería algo grato de presenciar.

Aun estaba despierto pero se podría decir que con un pie en el mundo real y el otro en el mundo de los sueños.

-Tú no estás aquí, es solo un sueño mío –decía con sus ojos cerrados y una voz cada vez menos audible-. Es demasiado bueno para ser real. Abrázame, L –suplicó con un tono tan aniñado, y se estremeció cuando el moreno pasó un brazo detrás de su nuca y al otro lo posó en su espalda atrayéndolo hacia sí, Light respiraba lentamente cayendo cada minuto mas y mas en los brazos de Morfeo mientras mantenía su cabeza sobre el pecho de L que comenzó a impacientarse por la difícil posición que había tomado el castaño y él luego debía pensar en cómo zafarse sin despertarlo una vez que estuviera plácidamente dormido-. No te irás ¿verdad? Promete que no te irás –eso fue lo último que dijo antes de caer rendido ante el sueño. L respondió con mucha tranquilidad en su voz para no alterarle aunque lo más seguro era que aquel ya estuviera profundamente dormido.

-Prometo que no me iré.

Light esbozó una dulce sonrisa.

Luego de varios minutos se alejó lentamente del cuerpo del castaño abandonándolo en la soledad de la habitación, le pareció extraño no oír a nadie. Al salir del apartamento unas pocas personas aun se encontraban arrojados ebrios sobre el césped, otros se habían preparado café y miraban la TV sentados en el sofá, por otra parte los chicos que habían estado en la piscina estaban arrojados en el suelo, mojados y probablemente más que ebrios. El lugar era un desastre, se apiadó de Light si es que debía ayudar a limpiarlo.

-Eu, tu, despierta idiota –le pateó la cabeza a un muchacho que estaba prácticamente desmayado en el suelo.

-¿Eh? –intentó verlo pero sus ojos estaban tan perdidos.

-¿En dónde está el dueño del apartamento?

-¿Quién es? No lo conozco –decía mientras dejaba caer su rostro nuevamente sobre el césped mojado.

-El que estaba agarrado de los cabellos con una rubia hace un rato.

-Ahh, sí, ese tipo -levantó la cabeza con dificultad-. Está en la comisaría junto con la rubia, parece que los vecinos alertaron de la música fuerte y cuando llegaron las patrullas los descubrieron peleando y se los llevaron –dijo todo amontonado y poco entendible, volvió a dejar caer con fuerza su cabeza sobre el césped.

Lo más probable era que Takada al estar metida en la pelea también se la llevaran.

_Qué tarada es. _Pensó el moreno, que ni llegara a pensar aquella que iría a recogerla a esas horas de la madrugada. Tomó su motocicleta y partió directo a su apartamento.

* * *

-¿Estás bien Light? No te ves nada bien –le dijo Sayu mientras desayunaba y en frente tenia a un castaño con pequeñas ojeras, la piel pálida, dolor de cabeza extremo debido a la resaca y algo ido, con la cabeza en otro lado.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-¡Que no te ves bien! Si mama llegara a ver las condiciones en las que llegaste, te matará -Light no respondía, realmente estaba pensando en otra cosa: revolvía el tazón de cereal que tenía en frente y miraba hacia abajo con unos ojos brillantes y soñadores-. ¡Light! ¿Me estas escuchando?

-¿Qué? –levantó la vista y la miró sorprendido. Mientras Sayu hablaba él recordaba el extraño sueño que había tenido la noche anterior, con L. Pareció tan real, le había dicho tantas cosas que sentía, que hubiera deseado decirle a través de Internet y aquel jamás le había dado la oportunidad. Y se habían abrazado, le había consolado, había dejado que el castaño llorase en su pecho...

Pero solo fue un sueño, el alcohol le había pegado de lleno.

Hasta habría jurado sentir verdaderamente su calor, su abrazo, sus palabras siendo pronunciadas… La voz continuaba sonándole familiar.

Estaba tan concentrado que ni recordaba que según su promesa, debía darse un golpesito por estar pensando en él.

Fue hacia su recámara, había dormido mucho y hasta muy tarde aquel día de descanso. En la noche había tomado la netbook para confirmar haber recibido algún que otro e-mail de la universidad, sus profesores que le comunicaran de algún trabajo, etc. Entre todos los mensajes en la bandeja de entrada había una dirección que estaba seguro que la había visto antes pero no recordaba donde.

Abrió el mensaje. En una cima decía enviado por: _L._

¿Lo abriría o lo eliminaría sin verlo? Había hecho una promesa de cortarse los dedos si llegaba a buscar en la netbook nuevamente algo que tuviera conexión con L. Pero le carcomía las entrañas tener un mensaje suyo allí, a la vista y no saber de qué podría tratarse, ¿y entonces en donde había quedado aquella promesa que durante los últimos días le había costado tanto mantener en pie? Se fue por la borda en aquel momento junto con toda su dignidad y perseverancia.

Abrió el mensaje.

"_Como lo sospeché desde un principio: eres hermoso"._

Light quedó en estado de trance. Aun no lograba creerse lo que estaba leyendo, las palabras de aquel le clavaron en el alma como alfileres... se sintió hecho, se sintió feliz, se sintió con una taquicardia que le llegaba a las nubes. Regurgitaría de la emoción.

¿Entonces había visto la fotografía y le había gustado? Pero de ser así ¿qué explicaba su desaparición tanto tiempo? Debía responderle el mensaje más aun cuando lo intentó le fue imposible y se desesperó luego de fracasar varias veces. ¿Cómo había conseguido L su dirección de correo electrónico? ¿Había investigado sobre él?

_¿Le había parecido hermoso?_

Comenzó a temblar y recordó el sueño que tuvo con aquel, le subió el calor hasta las orejas y se sonrojó completamente, sintiendo que le hervían los poros.

Entonces… ¿solo había sido su imaginación? ¿L no había estado evitándolo todo ese tiempo?


	6. Capítulo VI

**Los personajes de Death Note no son de mi pertenencia y esto es solo pura ficción para entretener.**

**Quiero que sepan que la razón por la que actualizo rápido es porque sino yo misma pierdo el interés por la historia y acabo dejándola a medias, ya me ha pasado con muchos de mis otros fics, por eso intento actualizar una vez por semana****. **

**Doy gracias por los reviews a Melany, Bad-Boy456, Sasusaku, Rovi, prue131, Sonicathehedgehog24, mina-sama12, Neon Lady y Tofe3. Sus comentarios me incitan a escribir **

**E igualmente gracias a todos los que ingresan acá y leen este fic. Espero les guste y hasta la próxima. **

* * *

El aire estaba caliente, tanto que hervía el pecho al respirarlo. Agitaba su propio cuerpo con fiereza y velocidad sobre una superficie esférica, el sudor recorría la hendidura de su espalda desnuda y bajaba hasta sus glúteos. Largó unos cuantos insultos al aire y en momentos hasta se quedaba sin palabras. Los sensores de su piel estaban abiertos, tan sensibles. Solo podía concentrarse en lo que hacía ahora y ya, en aquel mismo instante y su organismo obedecía a su testosterona, a sus deseos infalibles de saciarse que le rogaban no detenerse, ir más y más rápido, todo lo que su cuerpo llegare a dar.

Y la habitación se hacía inexistente al igual que el hombre en frente suyo, solo podía dar rienda a lo que hacía, a sus movimientos imparables y repetitivos.

Y gemía, fuerte. En partes veía la cabellera rubia del hombre al que penetraba, y en otras veía una cabellera castaña y una piel que pasaba de ser pálida a trigueña. La imagen en la cual se detenían sus ojos parecía vagar de la realidad a la fantasía. Y es que lo había dejado con tantos deseos que ni ejerciendo el mayor de los controles hubiera podido eludirse.

Acabó, se alejó de aquel y se vistió.

-¿Te quedarás? –preguntó el rubio que se había quedado rendido y reposando su cuerpo sobre la cama.

-Debo irme –recogió una que otra cosa de su pertenencia al tiempo que abría la puerta y dejaba atrás otra de sus tantas tretas.

Salió del apartamento de aquel, cogió su motocicleta y en unos segundos ya había desaparecido en la acera. Mientras prácticamente iba volando sobre el rodado sintió una vibración en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Hizo fuerza para tomar el móvil contra todo aquel viento que le chocaba sobre el rostro.

-¿En dónde estabas? –la voz de Takada sonaba cortada, debía bajar un poco la velocidad del vehículo.

No le había respondido nada, estaba decido a abandonar la llamada, pero la pelinegra no desistió tan fácilmente.

-Estuve toda la maldita mañana esperando a que te dignaras a aparecer en el cuartel de policía para que me dejaran salir, y ni siquiera te asomaste idiota –se escuchaba furiosa.

Si Riuzaky le frenaba los tantos a la morena advirtiéndole que había sido culpa de ella el haber sido atrapada por la policía y que fue una completa boba al haberse metido en la tunda de aquellos dos, entonces aquella se preguntaría cómo diantres el moreno sabía que estuvo en una pelea. Mejor no decir nada, pero le había caído como dedo sobre herida aquel insulto.

-Idiota tú por haberte dejado atrapar. ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta cuando llegó la policía? Te hubieras dado a la fuga en ese instante.

-¡Me atraparon en medio de un alardeo en el cual ni siquiera estaba participando! Solo intentaba separar a dos compañeros de Universidad.

-Pues fuiste una imbécil, Takada. ¿Quién te mandó a meterte en el rollo?

-¡Eso ya no importa! Lo importante es que ya vino mi padre a recogerme sabes, ¡y los muy estúpidos de los policías no permitieron que nos fuéramos solos aun siendo mayores de edad! Le haré una denuncia a ese cuartel hipócrita y a todos esos policías de pacotilla ¡Me dejaron allí encerrada ocho malditas horas! Ya se las verán conmigo muy pronto. ¿Y tú? Creí haberte preguntado en dónde estuviste todo este tiempo que te mandé mensajes y llamadas y ésta es la única que me respondes.

Cerró la tapa del móvil sin previo aviso a la pelinegra que quedó echando vapor por las orejas del otro lado del aparato. No se daría por vencida tan fácil. Volvió a intentar comunicarse con él.

Aumentó la velocidad de la motocicleta a una que por poco y no le permitía divisar con exactitud los objetos que pasaban por sus laterales. Nuevamente el móvil comenzó a vibrar de una manera fastidiosa. Intentó hacer caso omiso pero el aparato le resultaba demasiado molesto.

De repente perdió la concentración y a la velocidad que iba se saltó un semáforo en rojo que fue incapaz de percibir con la vista. Un automóvil se le cruzó en frente y gracias al cielo sus reflejos fueron tan rápidos como para alertarle en un cuarto de segundo que si no frenaba la motocicleta, se tragaría de lleno la trompa del coche y lo más seguro era que saliera disparando de ésta quedando su cuerpo desparramado sobre la acera.

Frenó de golpe causando un chirrido infernal, la motocicleta quedó detenida a tan solo centímetros del automóvil que se le había cruzado por el camino.

-¡Por Dios chico! ¿Tú te quieres matar? –gritó el conductor dentro del carro, sus manos sobre el volante temblaban y estaba tan enfadado y sorprendido que su rostro anciano se volvía rojo de impotencia.

Varias veces tuvo ese mismo problema, pero ahora estaba pasándole con mayor frecuencia: perdía el hilo de la percepción mientras conducía y por poco y acababa apaciguando su vehículo de golpe frente a automóviles, camionetas y hasta otras motocicletas. Debía obligatoriamente bajar la velocidad o de veras algún día de aquellos acabaría en un hospital en terapia intensiva luchando por su vida tras haber sufrido un accidente automovilístico.

_Y tal vez aquel día estaba mucho más cerca de lo que él creía._

* * *

-Y ¡nos dejaron allí ocho horas! Pero lo peor de todo fue que tuve que soportar las miradas de puñal de Misa que se encontraba en la celda de enfrente. Esa tipa está completamente loca Light, deberías tener mucho más cuidado con qué personas tienes contacto y compartes ya que podría ser peligroso, enserio Misa no está bien de la cabeza y creo que debería visitar un médico que le recomiende algún que otro tipo de terapia o alguna rutina que seguir para que se le quite la locura que lleva encima y hasta podría llegar a decirte que… Light, ¡Ey Light!, ¿estás escuchándome?

-¿Eh? –su vista desenfocada que había estado apuntando hacia el vacío unos instantes atrás, ahora observaban al moreno con atención. Apartó la mano que sostenía su quijada y la colocó sobre la mesa a un lado de su tasa de café.

-No escuchaste nada de lo que te platiqué hace un momento ¿verdad?

Se sintió avergonzado y bajó la mirada. En ese momento al igual que muchos otros le hubiera encantado tener el flequillo mucho más largo para que cubriera la sonrojes de sus mejillas que ahora lucían como dos fresas.

-Lo siento mucho Mikami, últimamente estoy muy distraído –apenándose por su falta de tacto intentó disculparse.

-Bueno, de eso pude darme cuenta, dime ¿hay algo que te anda molestando? –dijo al tiempo que bebía un sorbo de su café. Se había puesto serio de repente, tal vez le había dolido el hecho de sentirse ignorado por el castaño, o peor aun que aquel no le importara ni pepinos lo que el moreno decía.

-Oh no, no es nada serio, es solo…

-¿Solo? –preguntó de manera insinuante.

-No, no es nada.

-Anda Light, puedes decírmelo, lo que fuera que sea puedes contármelo.

-¡Enserio que no es nada!

-¿Y entonces porque estás tan colorado?

-No estoy color…

-Si lo estas, anda que tienes, ¿Qué ocultas? –sonreía, Light era tan evidente cuando alguna emoción fuera de lo normal rondaba en su cabeza, cualquiera lograría leerle el pensamiento como si lo tuviera escrito en su frente.

-Solo fue un sueño que tuve –había bajado el tono de voz mientras decía las últimas tres palabras intentando que no llegaran a oídos del moreno.

-¿Un sueño? Debió haber sido interesante porque tu rostro parece fresa.

-¿Qué estas insinuando? –levantó la vista de repente con gesto que delataba pavor.

-Nada, solo eso: que debió ser _interesante_ –arrastró la última palabra con sorna.

-¿Y a que te refieres exactamente con "interesante"?

-Tú ya sabes a que me refiero –le guiñó un ojo que por poco y hace que la ropa le quedara chica a Light, hirvió como pava de la cólera.

-¡Oh por Dios! Yo no he soñado nada de eso, Mikami, déjate de tonterías ¿quieres? Yo jamás… ¡solo fue un sueño y punto!

-¿Y vas a contarme de que se trató?

-No porque es algo de mi intimidad y es puramente privado asique no insistas.

-Ojalá haya sido conmigo –acabó el moreno mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía hacia la cajera de la cafetería de la Universidad, caminando como si nada y de lo más tranquilo dejando al castaño con la boca abierta de la sorpresa, últimamente Mikami se estaba tomando más atrevimientos de los que debería, o de los que tenía permitido.

_No, definitivamente no fue contigo, Mikami. _Revolvía el poco café que quedaba en el fondo de la tasa, veía el reflejo de sus ojos en él. El sueño más extraño que tuvo en la vida y lo peculiar en todo aquello fue que no había bebido tanto, había estado bastante consciente hasta que Mikami le arrastró al cuarto para que "se le pasare un poco la borrachera". Es verdad que no había podido caminar y tal vez el somnífero de los tragos fue tan fuerte que le produjo un sueño de lo más extraño. Pero había jurado que era real porque no se había sentido como un sueño. Es más, creía haber visto la silueta de L, creía haber tocado la piel de L, haberse echado a llorar en su pecho y decirle que lo odiaba por haberle abandonado sin explicación alguna. Pero no había sido eso lo más extraño de todo, lo que mayormente preocupó al castaño fue que: ¡pudo percibir su olor!

En los sueños se experimentan varias emociones y de las más diversas, hasta puede reproducirse el llanto pero, ¿olores? ¿Es posible sentir olores en un sueño? Jamás le había ocurrido y tal vez aquel fue el primero de todos en que hubo de sucederle algo así. Se le había quedado grabado en el cerebro: aroma de cigarro mezclado con un perfume varonil, el aroma de L en sus sueños, ¿olería así en la vida real?

-¿Vamos Ligh? –el pelinegro se había acercado a la silla donde se encontraba y una vez habiéndose puesto de pie, ambos caminaron por la acera de la universidad hasta que debieron despedirse del otro para dirigirse por separado a sus respectivas casas, luego de que Mikami hiciera algún que otro comentario sobre algo que el castaño ya había comenzado a notar cada vez que se paraba frente al espejo: _Light, soy yo ¿o tu realmente te ves mas gordito? ¿Has estado comiendo de más? Es que ya hasta se te pueden ver los rollitos asomando por tu camisa._

El trigueño sin demostrar prestarle demasiada atención simplemente bajaba la cabeza y continuaba su camino, en su interior esas preguntas insinuantes de pensamientos racistas e hirientes le dolían, no lo negaría. Odiaba el hecho de que las personas en pleno siglo de revolución continuaran con un canon de belleza tan irreal y superficial como aquel que induce a enfermedades en los adolescentes tal y como la anorexia o bulimia… se sintió difamado.

Continuó caminando.

Ese día no había llevado el automóvil, quería pensar…

Pensar en el mensaje de L, que le dio la sensación de estar tocando el cielo con las manos. Le dijo hermoso, ¡dijo que fue como lo sospechaba!

_Dios, si tan solo se conectara una vez más, al menos una sola que me permitiera demostrarle lo mucho que le quiero realmente. _Caminaba despacio mientras se carcomía las uñas y pensaba una y otra vez en si L se conectaría en la noche, si podría platicarle y expresar finalmente sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia él, los más profundos y que aquel entendiera que eran reales, y que por ende, era necesario verse, encontrarse, descubrirse. No tuvo jamás un sentimiento similar para con nadie y luego de que mucha gente le platicara una y otra vez sobre "el amor", esa emoción que se le hacía patética hacía un tiempo atrás, ahora comenzaba a entender de qué se trataba todo aquello del amor, cómo se sentía cuando uno estaba dentro del juego y comprendió finalmente a todas aquellas parejas que se la pasan tomados de la mano sin despegarse como chicles agarrotados…

Así era como ansiaba estar con L.

Se pasó la noche entera con los ojos fijos en el computador, observando con detalle cada palabra, cada sílaba del mensaje del hombre que apareció en su bandeja de entrada. Aquella frase era como un ramo de rosas que le penetraba hasta el alma, no podía quitar los ojos de ella.

_Como lo sospeché desde un principio: eres hermoso._

Anhelaba esos términos escritos por el moreno y cada vez que los leía suspiraba como aquellas doncellas que leen las cartas de sus amados que están muy lejos de ellas pero que sueñan con su regreso, así era exactamente como se sentía y aquello último era justamente lo que el castaño quería.

Ya estaba por irse a la cama cuando le picó el bichito de la curiosidad y volvió a adentrarse en aquella página: el chat, buscó la ventana en la cual había conocido a L, ojeaba los conectados una y otra vez decepcionándose aun más con el correr de los minutos. Hasta que…

El corazón le dio un vuelco terrible en el pecho, la respiración se le fue de un soplo y apretó tanto las letras del teclado de la netbook que éstas chirriaron. ¡Allí estaba!

-L… -escribió el castaño de una manera desesperada.

-Cariño...

Si, era él, su L.

-¿Dónde diablos estabas? ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que me preocupé? ¡Jamás en la vida vuelvas a hacerme algo así, jamás! –la vena de su sien estaba hinchada y su rostro adoptó un color rojo intenso. Tal vez había exagerado pero estaba tan jodidamente dolido que no pudo contenerse, y ahora intentaba detener el llanto cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

-Lo siento si te herí.

-¿_Sí _me heriste? ¡Claro que lo hiciste! ¿Qué te pasa, estás loco? ¿Cómo vas a hacerme algo así? No sabes lo mucho que te extrañé todo este tiempo, ¿por qué te fuiste? ¡Contesta! –lloraba a borbotones y dio gracias el hecho de estar conversando a través de internet ya que de ser personalmente hubiera bañado en lágrimas a aquel hombre-. No tienes idea lo mucho que dolió el que te fueras.

Pasaron varios minutos y el interlocutor de la conversación no respondía, si llegaba a abandonarlo otra vez entonces eso sería todo y Light saldría a buscarlo a como dé lugar. Intentaría ubicarlo sea como sea y donde fuere.

-Debí arreglar unos asuntos.

-¡Pudiste haberme avisado! -debía controlarse, si continuaba agrediéndole, L dejaría la conversación y eso era lo último que quería, además ahora estaba allí y era eso lo que buscó durante tanto tiempo, debía aprovecharlo. Intentó limpiar sus lágrimas con los dedos, respiró profundo y exhaló pausadamente-. Dios santo L, pensé que no me hablarías nunca más y que te irías para siempre. Es que yo… tenía algo muy importante que decirte antes de que te fueras.

-Primero déjame aclararte una cosa: no me pidas disculpas por mis errores, soy yo quien debe disculparse. Lamento haberte herido con mi ausencia, enserio que lo siento.

-No quiero perdonarte, dolió mucho.

-No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres. Supongo que de ser así deberé dejarte en paz.

-¡NO! Ni se te ocurra irte otra vez porque me muero, ¿oíste bien? –diablos, tal vez sus impulsos lo asustarían, debía calmarse pero no lo conseguía, era un manojo de nervios, emociones fuertes y llanto.

-No creí que esto sucedería, ni mucho menos que acabaría así: esto definitivamente no es sano para ti –soltó L.

-¡Que te alejes de mi lado es lo "no sano" para mí! –gemía a sollozos en su habitación-. Soñé contigo… soñé que estábamos en un cuarto a oscuras y no podíamos ver nuestros rostros y, de repente yo te decía que te odiaba y tú me abrazabas y yo lloraba mucho. ¡Imagínate lo mal que la pasé como para soñar algo así!

Varios minutos sin un mensaje de L en el ordenador, minutos que a Light se le hicieron interminables y comenzaron a carcomerle las entrañas.

-Aun me odias.

-¡No! Solo me dolió mucho tu ausencia, pero no te odio L, todo lo contrario.

Tras varios segundos en espera, respondió.

-Jamás quise provocar una obsesión enfermiza en ti, cariño. Lo siento –dejó caer como frío y duro plomo.

-¡No! Espera, ¿qué? ¡No es una obsesión enfermiza! L mis sentimientos son puros y sinceros, no es obsesión, creo que es algo realmente profundo y recién ahora estoy comprendiéndolo…

-Demuéstramelo.

Se quedó en estado de Shock. El corazón comenzó a palpitarle con mayor fuerza dentro del tórax.

-¿Cómo? ¿Quieres que nos veamos? Porque si es así entonces acordemos en este instante: lugar, fecha y hora y yo iré y te demostraré que mis sentimientos son reales.

-Dímelo.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?

-Anda, dímelo. Expresa todos tus sentimientos en esas palabras trilladas y comunes que están en boca de todos y aún así nadie parece sentirlas verdaderamente.

-¡Pues yo sí!

-¡Entonces dímelas!

-Bueno, es que…

-Anda hazlo. Dijiste que tenías que decirme algo importante antes de que partiera, supongo que ha de ser eso. Pues ahora es tu oportunidad, ya hazlo.

-Pero es que yo quería…

-¡Dímelas ya!

-¡Tu ya lo sabes! Sabes exactamente lo que siento.

-Necesito leerlo de tu propio puño, ¡dilas!

-Si ya las sabes entonces no tiene sentid…

-¡Dímelas ya!

-¡Bueno, ya estuvo!

-¡Dilas!

-Te amo –cubrió su rostro con sus manos aparcando alguna que otra lágrima escurridiza antes de volver a escribir sobre el teclado-. Diablos L, creo que realmente lo estoy, estoy enamorado… perdóname por favor, no sé como ocurrió.

Se mordía la punta de los dedos de las manos en un intento exasperante de calmarse a sí mismo pero no podía, ¡no lo lograría jamás porque luego de un mes frustrante lleno de complicaciones allí estaba su objeto de deseo, había aparecido y esta vez no lo dejaría ir!

-Ya tranquilo –intentó calmar las aguas, la confesión era un tema delicado y mucho más si se trataba de Light-. Perdón por haberte puesto aun más nervioso, anda ve a refrescarte un poco ¿sí?, yo espero.

-No, no quiero ir, quiero estar aquí hablándote, ¿me vas a decir por qué te fuiste?

-Siento haberte abandonado así, no tuve otra opción, debía resolver cuestiones personales, vuelvo a disculparme.

-Ya, no lo hagas, tú sabes que te perdono, no podría no hacerlo porque te quiero. Solo que no quiero que vuelvas a irte de esa manera. Te extrañé mucho.

Si Mikami en aquel último mes había estado cerca del castaño, insinuándole que podría existir algo más entre ellos dos que simple compañerismo y Light se lo había estado creyendo hasta entonces: con la vuelta de L toda aquella cercanía con Mikami se volvió inexistente para Light, ahora estaba L y su corazón que vagó solitario durante todo aquel tiempo finalmente volvía a tener dueño.

-Aun me siento algo dolido, pero me alegra que estés aquí conmigo –soltó. La situación era aun más irreal que nunca, peleaban como si se trataran de una pareja pasando por un momento complicado y ahora se venía la dulce reconciliación.

-Sabes, también yo te extrañé mucho –tecleó L.

-¿De verdad?

-Claro que sí, ¿cómo preguntas si "de verdad"?

-¿Y qué opinas? Hablo de mis sentimientos.

Esperó unos segundos la respuesta, con la peor de las impaciencias.

-Eso depende de las palabras con la cual englobes mi imagen.

Light pensó unos segundos, no veía ningún rasgo de pregunta captosa allí pero más valía estarse seguro.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Oh no, ¿es acaso alguna de esas trampas psicológicas que me tiendes para hacerme caer?

-Claro que no, pero deberías razonarlo.

-Mmm, déjame ver: consejos y cuidado, protección. Eso se me viene a la cabeza cuando pienso en ti.

-Como lo imaginaba.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Es completamente normal que sientas devoción por alguien con esas características, tal vez solo necesitas que alguien te escuche y siendo un niño, caíste. No me malinterpretes pero creo que es exactamente tu caso.

No lograba entenderle a la perfección, ¿acaso decía L que sus sentimientos eran solo reflejo de una idolatría hacia un buen ejemplo?

-L, ¿de qué diablos hablas? Primero déjame decirte que yo no necesitaba hablar con nadie ¿está bien? No estoy enamorado de ti porque me aconsejes ni nada por el estilo, te amo por ser maduro, por tus sentimientos y tú moral, eso es lo que me gusta de ti, eso es lo que me atrapó y en esos sentimientos yo caí redondo, lo admito. Y segundo: creí haberte dicho mi edad, tengo veintiún años y eso implica mayoría de edad osea que no soy un niño, ¿puedes comprenderlo?

-Lo eres emocionalmente hablando, no has estado con muchas personas en tu vida sentimental y aun eres primerizo en dichas cuestiones por eso creo que te dejas llevar rápido por tus sentimientos pero para nada estoy juzgándote es comprensible, pero cariño por favor, no empecemos a agredir otra vez ¿sí? Es una simple teoría. Te quiero y no deseo alterar las cosas más de lo que ya están.

-L yo te amo mucho, y doy gracias haberte encontrado aquí. No sabes cuánto ansiaba, ¡No! cuánto necesitaba leerte. Y… bueno, ¿enserio crees que soy hermoso?

-Absolutamente, ¿por qué mentiría en algo como eso?

-No lo sé, solo pregunto, ya sé que no mientes pero quería cerciorarme. Dime, qué es lo que te ha gustado más de mi, físicamente hablando, lo que te ha gustado de la fotografía.

Esperó unos segundos mientras sonreía quisquillosamente y se mordía la comisura de las uñas olvidando las lágrimas que hacía unos segundos rodaban por sus mejillas, ser joven era increíble, se podía pasar de un instante a otro del llanto a las sonrisas.

-Siendo completamente franco y hablando enserio, me fascina la pequeña asimetría en tu nariz, es delicada y hermosa.

-¿Qué? ¿Enserio te gusta mi horrenda nariz? –la respuesta lo había descolocado-. Oh no L yo he estado pensando en una cirugía plástica para quitar esa asimetría.

-Jamás lo hagas, más allá de estar consciente de que es una imperfección, yo la veo perfecta al igual que la cicatriz sobre tu ojo derecho y la pequeña separación entre tus dientes. Son fallas que aumentan tu hermosura. Me excitan –Light comenzaba a sentirse acorralado, le estaba sacando todos los defectos a su fotografía y por un lado le molestaba (en realidad porque aquellos desperfectos siempre le parecieron horrendos hasta a él mismo y le creaban un complejo, siempre que los recordaba se veía a sí mismo como antiestético y le quedaban los ánimos por el piso creyendo que la cirugía sería la mejor opción) pero por otro lado, le encantaba el hecho que L no fuera superficial, que se fijara en sus imperfecciones ¡y que le agradaran! L comenzaba a derretir cada uno de sus sentidos con aquellas palabras, otra vez lo estaba logrando-. Me encantaría poder recorrer tu cuerpo: continuar descubriendo más y más imperfecciones en ti, para ver lo hermosas que son. Tus pies, tus manos, tus glúteos, tu espalda, tu tórax, tu estómago.

-Últimamente estuve devorando comida por doquier, un compañero de universidad me dijo que ya empiezan a vérseme los rollitos a través de la camisa –sonrió.

-¿Y tú qué piensas de eso?

-¿Del comentario de mi compañero?

-Sí, ¿qué piensas?

-Pues que es vacío y superficial, es que me da la impresión que las personas están con la idea del "muñeco viviente" como canon mundial de belleza y la tienen tan metida en el cerebro gracias a cuestiones como publicidad, productos, internet, la TV chatarra y otros, que al final acaban prestando más atención a lo físico y material.

-Eres muy inteligente sabes, y aunque tus actuares sean aniñados, déjame decirte que tu moral no lo es, todo lo contrario, eres muy maduro. Y déjame decirte aun más: apuesto que esos rollitos deben verse hermosos.

-¡Ya L, me sonrojas!

-Eres perfecto –tecleó el moreno.

Quedaron conversando a través de internet hasta muy tarde, disculpándose y demostrando lo verdadero de sus sentimientos.

Luego de esa noche para Light todo había vuelto a la normalidad y el estrés había bajado considerablemente de su agenda. Su vida volvía a ser tranquila a no ser por un que otro detalle: la vuelta de las llamadas de Misa a todas horas, Mikami que insistía con llevarlo nuevamente al bar al cual Light fue con él y Takada hacía un tiempo atrás. Por su parte la morena no había vuelto a llamarlo ni tampoco a dirigirle la palabra más que un _Hola, como estas; Adiós, nos vemos luego _y cuestiones por el estilo.

Por otra parte, con L hablaba todas las noches, algunas veces hasta altas horas de la madrugada, otras no tanto debido a que el castaño tenía Universidad en la mañana y el hombre detrás del monitor no le permitía a Light excusar sus estudios por él, y por mucho que éste desistiera, L no haría cabida, debía hacer caso si no pretendía bajar su rendimiento estudiantil.

-Bueno, mañana no tengo Universidad asique podríamos jugar ¿verdad? –preguntó pícaro una de aquellas noches en las que había pasado el horario de medianoche y un nuevo día nacía con la madrugada.

-No me estarás mintiendo…

Y efectivamente lo estaba haciendo, Riuzaky sabía a la perfección que en la mañana ambos cursaban la misma materia pero un sentimiento mas fuerte le impulsó: hacía mucho que no dejaban correr su imaginación para descubrirse a sí mismos. Asique por esta vez iba a complacerle el capricho a Light.

-Claro que no, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que ya no te apetece jugar conmigo?

-Yo quiero lo que tú quieras, cariño.

-Bien ya –soltó Light con sus pies inquietos dando saltitos en la silla de la emoción-. Puedes empezar, soy todo oídos, aunque en esta ocasión debería de ser todo vista –sonrió como niño encantado con brillo en los ojos tras haber estado esperando el ansiado dulce que ahora le entregaban justo en la palma de sus manos.

-¿Por qué no intentas tú hacerlo esta vez?

Su rostro quedó con expresión atónita. ¿Él? ¿Light… debía relatarlo?

_Oh no, definitivamente no creo ser bueno en esto. _Pensó y toda la emoción desapareció como por un soplo, comenzó a inquietarse.

-L yo no sé hacer esas cosas, es mejor que seas tú quien lo haga.

-Solo déjate llevar.

-No creo que sea buena idea, enserio no soy bueno.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Jamás lo has intentado ¿o sí?

-Bueno, no pero…

-¿Qué no querías jugar? Pues juguemos.

-Si pero es que tu eres quien usualmente…

-Bien, mira, te propongo algo, me contarás con detalle lo que quieres que suceda ¿está bien? –planteó y Light empezó a sentirse intimidado y algo ansioso, era su primera vez en el papel de redactor y eso no aparejaba nada bueno-. ¿Qué deseas que suceda justo ahora, en este mismo instante?

Tenía sus manos apoyadas sobre el escritorio a ambos lados del teclado, con las palmas bien abiertas, cuando las levitó unos segundos ya la transpiración de éstas se había apoderado de la madera lustrada. Giró la cabeza unos instantes hacia su cama, un moreno de mirada agresiva y punzante le clavaba los ojos con detenimiento, sus cabellos negros alborotados brillaban bajo la luz de la recámara, estaba sentado en los pies de la cama con las piernas bien abiertas y ambos codos descansando sobre sus rodillas. Le miraba atento, como si intentara no perderse ni un segundo el gesto de inocencia que el castaño portaba en su delicado rostro. Light chequeó la puerta, estaba entreabierta y si irían a _comenzar_ debía trabarla bajo llave.

Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la entrada de su cuarto, lentamente giró la llave dentro de la cerradura quedando atrapado a solas en ella… pero en su imaginación no estaba a solas.

Se quedó de piedra frente a la puerta, se sentía demasiado real: apoyó ambas manos sobre la puerta mientras el hombre que posaba sobre la cama ahora estaba detrás suyo acariciándole el abdomen con suavidad y fogosidad a la vez, y pegando la parte trasera del cuerpo del castaño a él, abrazándole con mucha fuerza y masculinidad.

-Te extrañé L –el abrazo le quitaba el aire, era potente al igual que los tatuados brazos fibrosos del moreno-. Te extrañé mucho –le decía una y otra vez con la voz lacrimosa y entrecortada al hombre de su imaginación que había salido de su cabeza y ahora estaba detrás de él, agarrando su cuerpo con ímpetu entre sus brazos.

Debía regresar al escritorio, allí estaba el verdadero L, pero el moreno de su imaginación lo oprimía con demasiada fuerza y no le permitía moverse, y al castaño no le desagradaba tanto la idea.

-Ya, debo volver –cerraba los ojos e insistía que aquel le soltara, pero como hacerlo si había dejado de abrazarle y ahora tocaba fogosamente las piernas de Light arrastrando con sus dedos aquellas telas finas que constituían su pijama.

Lo tomó desprevenido de los hombros y de una manera brusca lo volteó para acorralarle contra la puerta, pero sin lastimarle. Ahora lo tenía enfrente, lo miraba con aquellos poderosos ojos negros, lo derretía tan solo con observarle así tan cerca. El moreno estaba agitado, respiraba fuertemente contra el rostro de Light que parecía estar maravillado con la escena, por los roces de L, por tenerle a tan pocos centímetros respirándole sobre la piel del rostro. Si tan solo fuera real ya hubiera caído rendido en sus brazos.

-Me gustas demasiado –le dijo de manera entrecortada a aquel de contextura fornida que le miraba con intenciones de devorarlo. La escena era perfecta y sus condiciones aun más excitantes-. Acércate más –rogó impaciente colocando los brazos sobre su cabeza apoyados contra la puerta mientras L tomaba una de sus piernas flexionadas y hacía que el castaño la enredara detrás de su cintura y se estremeció cuando la excitación del moreno detrás de los shins acarició con fuerza y brusquedad la propia erección del japonés, provocando que su cuerpo se irguiera y se curvara. Mantenía los párpados cerrados y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir que todos sus sentidos se activaban con la lengua mojada y caliente de L recorriendo los poros de su cuello. Le tocaba los glúteos con atrevimiento deslizándole la ropa hacia todas direcciones al hacerlo y colocándose la pierna del castaño sobre su hombro, presionaba con mucha fuerza su dura erección sobre la entrepierna de Light arrancándole pequeños y afligidos gemidos.

Debía detener esa traviesa imaginación suya o el verdadero L se desconectaría, lo estaba haciendo esperar.

Cortando todo el aire excitante, se incorporó rápidamente sobre la silla, agitado y nervioso.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-Tú eres el redactor esta vez, tú dime.

Estaba a punto de reclamarle por su falta de tacto para con él esa noche pero su aventura le había dejado con gusto acaramelado en la boca y aquel hombre continuó estando presente en su imaginación.

Volteó la cabeza y allí estaba, apoyando ambas manos sobre el respaldo de la silla en la cual estaba sentado el castaño frente al monitor.

-Estás detrás de mí –le tecleó.

-Bésame.

La fantasía con tintes esquizofrénicos por haber una persona imaginaria en su recámara que podía verla, podía sentirla y podía olerla, se hacía realidad. Toda la atmosfera se teñía color carne mientras Light aun sentado sobre la silla, acariciaba el abdomen del moreno muy suavemente hasta llegar al cuello de la playera de aquel y acabar arrimándolo hacia sí, muy cerca de sus labios estando ambos en una posición contraria. Apoyó sus labios sobre los del moreno, él respiró profundo sobre la barbilla de L y aquel hizo lo mismo sobre la suya.

Fue tan grato imaginarlo. Esa cavidad se sentía tan tibia, el paladar, la lengua, el piercing eran tan embriagadores. Lo había ansiado durante tanto tiempo.

-Desvísteme.

Sintió las tibias y humectadas manos de L desabotonando la parte superior de su pijama, no estaba siendo nada suave más bien intenso y utilizando una fuerza viril. Las manos amasaron intensamente los pectorales y abdomen de Light, sintiendo éste el roce casi estático, casi eléctrico. Se erizó por completo. Las luces estaban encendidas y el rostro de L lucía anguloso, recto y fuerte, sus manos eran grandes, fornidas y recorrían cada centímetro de su amado, porque así era como Light pretendía sentirse cuando estuvieran juntos, unidos y siendo entregados a la fuerza abrazadora de la pasión y el amor.

L había abandonado el lugar en donde estaba y como si jugara a intervenirle con el verdadero L, el moreno de su imaginación se colocó entre el monitor y Light.

Sus ojos que echaban bestialidad y potencia le miraron centradamente, descubriendo cada rincón del espíritu del castaño, haciéndole sentir desnudo e indefenso.

Desabrochó su cinturón y ansiando la libertad sobre la jaula que encerraba su masculinidad, la libró de presiones y Light pudo verla sin censura, sin una pizca de temor. Era un miembro grande y terso, se veía duro y llegaba al ombligo de su dueño.

-Quiero tocarte –no lo había escrito, lo había dicho al hombre que miraba con atención a los ojos. Y acariciando la masculinidad ajena muy suavemente se decidió por escribirle. Sonreía mientras una de las manos del moreno mimaba suavemente su mejilla con los dedos humectados y con la otra mano le acariciaba el cabello atrapándolo entre los dedos.

-Aun no me has especificado tus gustos para conmigo.

-¿Cómo? –le odió por un instante por adentrarle a un terreno confuso y quitar de su imaginación ese hermoso moreno lleno de lujuria que le miraba detenidamente-. Si te refieres a lo que me gusta de ti, como aun no me has permitido verte que te aseguro sucederá pronto, me encanta la madurez de tus palabras y tu pasividad, ya lo sabes.

-"Sucederá pronto", eres bastante seguro de ti mismo cuando te lo propones. Pero no se trata de eso, me refiero al porte que te gustaría adoptar cuando te imaginas conmigo, ya sabes, es para conocer más profundamente tus emociones.

-Ya espera, déjame ver si te entendí bien, ¿te refieres a activo o pasivo, verdad?

-Si cariño, a eso me refiero.

Lo pensó unos instantes, aun no había llegado a esa parte con L, estaba indeciso: al puesto de activo ya lo conocía bien, lo había experimentado con Misa varias veces y en parte con Mikami. No había funcionado del todo bien tal y como él se lo había propuesto antes de empezar el acto (aunque el de Mikami había sido sorpresivo). El puesto de pasivo, al contrario del otro, no lo conocía nada y cabía decir que le atemorizaba el hecho de sentirse subyugado ante alguien, el no tener el poder de un acto lo sacaba de su campo, siempre le apeteció controlar cada uno de los movimientos y actitudes de todos para que todo saliera perfecto, aun así le parecía inconcebible ser el activo en su "relación" con L, es que en su imaginación aquel le miraba con tanto poder que le obligaba a ser sometido y le gustaba, no iba a negarlo. En sus encuentros con "personas reales" siempre había sido él el subyugador, pero ¿cómo sentirse de la misma manera con L? Si ni siquiera podía redactar de una manera medianamente buena una escena subida de tono, la imaginación la tenía y era fructífera pero si no lograba expresar todas las fantasías que tenía metidas en la cabeza no podría hacer que L sintiera lo mismo que él. Además él se lo imaginaba agresivo y dominador, sus ojos negros eran dictadores y como si fuera poco siempre acababa siendo el moreno quien daba el primer paso, hasta en su imaginación se seguía esa regla.

-Si es contigo quiero pasivo –tecleó-. Aunque me daría miedo en la vida real, ya sabes por qué lo digo ¿verdad?

-Creo saberlo, a todos nos atemoriza en un principio, eso dalo por seguro. Pero es una satisfacción muy grande una vez que lo repites.

-¿Cómo se siente?

-Es imposible de explicar, lo único que puedo decirte es que es el dolor más placentero que tendrás, además todo es psicológico, te gustará por el hecho de que el cerebro ya lo tiene reprogramado desde el momento en que naciste.

-¿No hay una manera de aplacar el dolor?

-No, es inevitable, sufrirás mucho pero luego eso cambia, te lo aseguro.

-¿Y si llegaras a practicarlo conmigo, que es lo primero que harías?

-Hoy estas demasiado curioso me parece –Light sonrió y apretó su labio inferior con los dientes frontales-. Primero me cubriría con un condón…

-¿Un condón? Pero si no puedo embarazarme L, no es necesario.

-Cariño no quiero que vuelvas a repetir eso y te lo quitas de la cabeza, ¿sí? La protección siempre es necesaria y no solo por el hecho de procrear sino porque hay demasiadas enfermedades dando vuelta y no puedes darte el lujo de adquirir una de ellas solo por no cuidarte.

Frunció el ceño, él había estado hablando de manera liberal hasta el momento pero L parecía hablar muy enserio. Cayó duro en la realidad con aquella frase.

-¿No confías en mi, en que estoy limpio?

-Cariño, vuelvo a repetírtelo haber si me entiendes de una vez: soy promiscuo. Con esto no estoy queriendo decir que porto algún tipo de enfermedad ya que siempre seré precavido. Si me protejo estando contigo es porque estoy velando mayormente por tu seguridad más que por la mía ¿queda claro? Yo sé perfectamente que estás limpio y también yo lo estoy, pero vale la pena prevenir y si es para protegerte entonces tomaría cualquier medida necesaria. Quiero que te acostumbres a cuidarte hasta cuando nos imaginas juntos ¿sí? ¿Me prometes que lo harás?

-Si ya, lo prometo. Pero ey, yo no estoy imaginándome escenas como "esas" contigo, al menos no cuando tú estás ausente. Te necesito para poder llevarlas a cabo.

-¿A si? Realmente no creo que necesites de mi para ello, creo en tu imaginación y en que es bastante potente. Cariño, lo dejaremos aquí por hoy ¿está bien?

-Oh L, pero yo quería…

-Si, yo sé exactamente lo que tú querías, pero ya es tarde y me imagino que debes de tener mucho sueño.

-Claro que no, puedo soportarlo.

-Ya tendremos otras oportunidades, tu se paciente.

-¿Eso significa que nos veremos personalmente? ¡Dime cuando y donde!

-Siempre tomas alguna palabra sugestiva para acorralarme con eso. Cariño ve a dormir, descansa, que tengas un bello día en la mañana.

-Ufa –escribió empacado-. Igualmente L, te quiero y no creo que haga falta recordártelo ¿verdad?

-Claro que no. Descansa.

Cuando aquel hubo de desconectarse no esperó para echarse sobre la cama y hacer una síntesis de todo lo que habían hablado. Al parecer no estaba jugando, todo se había vuelto de un tinte bastante serio, ya no era una simple conversación por internet, eso quería decir que L estaba recapitulando. Si todo se volvía más serio entonces lo más probable es que llegaran a verse directamente muy pronto. Respiró profundo, ya quisiera que así sucediera. Antes de poder imaginar o cuestionarse cualquier otra cosa cayó profundamente dormido.

* * *

Sus ojos estaban pegados por la pesadez de la mañana, degustó un sabor amargo en la boca y el vibrador del móvil que le resonaba tan fuerte como si tuviera la cabeza dentro de las campanas de la iglesia. El sonido estaba torturándole.

Tomó el móvil que reposaba sobre la mesita de luz no sin antes haber encendido el velador y restregándose los ojos con los puños.

"_Light querría saber si querrías acompañarme al bar al cual fuimos con Takada aquella vez, hace un tiempo ¿lo recuerdas? Quería que fueras conmigo el sábado si no es mucha molestia pedir"_ Mikami se había puesto bastante pegote las últimas semanas.

_Si no es mucha molestia pedir_: aquella frase le había dejado mal sabor de boca, era como si intentara incitar lástima para luego aprovecharse, ¿o acaso era él quien no paraba de desconfiar y lo veía de ese modo? De todas formas Mikami ya estaba perdonado y hasta el castaño mismo recurrió a la amnesia auto-inducida para borrar de la memoria todos los recuerdos "no gratos" de aquellas mini-vacaciones.

Respondió al mensaje.

"_Déjame pensarlo". _Fue lo único que respondió y apagó el aparato de inmediato para poder dormitar aunque sea unos segundos más. La luz del sol ingresaba por la ventana, chequeó el reloj, solo tendría media hora más en la cama y luego debería levantarse. Refunfuñó y pegó la almohada sobre su cabeza para estar a oscuras, no pudo dormir pero al menos estuvo en estado "off" durante ese poco tiempo.

En la Universidad Mikami había estado mucho más insistente que nunca intentando convencerle para que fuera con él al baile. Tras suplicar en el baño, durante la clase, en el almuerzo mientras reposaban en la cafetería, mientras caminaban hacia los hogares de cada uno, Light no soportó mas y le dijo que sí al moreno aunque se odió en lo más profundo de su alma porque una noche con Mikami en el bar suponía una noche menos con L en internet y de ni modo quería eso. Acabó resignado y estaba enfadado por la decisión que había tomado. Debió avisarle a L un día antes que no iba a conectarse el sábado porque saldría con un amigo, aquel le respondió que no había problema y que no debía enfadarse ya que ellos conversaban todos los días y que estaba bien cederle un poco de tiempo a los amigos, claro siempre y cuando el castaño quisiera hacerlo por las buenas, y no era eso lo sucedido precisamente.

Había llegado el tan ansiado sábado para Mikami, y el peor de todos para Light, ¡debía desconectarse de L! Y estaba con un terrible mal humor por ello.

La "previa" se había hecho bastante larga para gusto del castaño, y ya empezaba a sentirse incómodo, sobre todo porque Mikami le había hecho cambiar a la fuerza la camisa mangas largas que llevaba puesta por una musculosa que dejaba demasiada "carne" a la vista. Era ajustadísima al cuerpo y marcaba esos pequeños y desperfectos rollitos que le hacían sentirse realmente incómodo.

-No Mikami, no puedo usar esta prenda, ¡es demasiado provocativa! Además muestra de manera excesiva y no tengo el físico para usarla –la tomaba con la puntita de los dedos como si fuese algo desagradable.

-Si no se te notan los rollitos –el moreno sonreía, parecía estar tomándose bastante enserio el papel de "mejor amigo", pero el castaño no sabía cuánto de cierto y cuanto de mentira había en todo aquello ya que varias veces lo había picado al otro mirándole de reojo.

Al final acabó poniéndosela, desistió solo por el hecho de que si Mikami volvía a decir una vez más la frase: _anda que te queda bien, _juraría que lo ahorcaría con la mismísima prenda. Refunfuñaba mientras el moreno salía del apartamento con las llaves del auto en su mano derecha tiritándole como cascabeles mientras él ya se encontraba dentro del automóvil situado en el asiento del acompañante.

La noche no había comenzado con el mejor aire que digamos, y todos saben que cuando se empieza con el pie izquierdo…

… Se acaba de la misma manera.

No supo que fue lo peor de todo: que Mikami le estuviera echando el ojo durante todo el camino hacia el bar (por poco y casi choca de lleno contra otro automóvil por estar atento al castaño) o haber hecho una cola de espera impresionantemente larga para poder ingresar y que al momento de hacerlo, los hombres de seguridad parados frente a la puerta del lugar le pidieran los documentos, ¡los documentos! ¿Acaso le vieron cara de niñato? Con bastante malhumor cedió y le entregó los papeles a aquel hombre rudo y fornido que le ojeaba con desconfianza, como si estuviera mintiendo acerca de su edad. Light juró que si le dedicaba una sola mirada de aquellas otra vez le golpearía justo en la cara. Bueno, en realidad no porque era mucho más bajito que aquellos hombres y aquel tenía unos enormes músculos en los brazos, pero sí le había molestado mucho que le pidiera los papeles de identidad.

Al ingresar casi ni siquiera pudo pasar por el gentío, ¡estaba minado de muchedumbre! Se había pegoteado el sudor de varias personas y al tener la maldita musculosa que le había prestado Mikami, la transpiración ajena le empapó completamente los brazos. El calor subía y no de buena manera: comenzaba a sentirse irritado.

Finalmente llegaron a la barra, donde el moreno pidió dos bebidas alcohólicas: una tamaño grande para él y otra tamaño pequeña para Light, y ahora más que nunca lo haría así a sabiendas desde su cumpleaños que el castaño era capaz de embriagarse con apenas haber ingeridos dos vasos de bebida alcohólica.

Tras haberle tendido en la mano la bebida a Light, Mikami le hizo un gesto a éste para que observara las paredes.

Light se quedó de piedra, de no haber sido por aquello él jamás se hubiera percatado de que había enormes pantallas en las paredes del bar, y algún que otro se había aprovechado de aquello y ahora transmitían canales pornográficos con la menor de las delicadezas. Había lo que cualquiera del sexo masculino pudiera pedir: orgias, amateurs, sexo lésbico y todo transmitido en pantallas que se asimilaban a las de un cine. De su rostro se apoderó un color rojo carmesí, no sabía hacia qué dirección mirar ya que las imágenes eran gigantescas y era imposible no verlas. Los gemidos de las mujeres en las cintas eran demasiado audibles y Light ya comenzó a temblar de los nervios, la situación le resultaba desagradable, casi insoportable. Los hombres aullaban y gritaban enloquecidos como animales en época de apareamiento y sumado el alcohol, nada de lo que sucediera allí dentro podría ser bueno.

Todos los hombres estaban embobados observando a las hermosas mujeres que aparecían en los videos con gigantescos atributos femeninos, mientras las demás féminas que estaban presentes en el lugar ya comenzaban a sentirse ignoradas, y se mojaban las blusas con las bebidas para resaltar sus atributos y lograr llamar la atención de los hombres, y ya varios sacaban fotos a aquellas muchachas enardecidas que empapadas ya comenzaban a quitarse las prendas de la cintura para arriba.

La situación le estaba descomponiendo, las cintas pornográficas, aquellas escenas poco decoras, la música que te reventaba los oídos y la falta de aire que había allí dentro ya comenzaba a afectarle de veras.

Ojeó hacia todos lados, gentío enloquecido por doquier. Hasta que divisó una morena con la blusa súper ajustada danzando de manera sugestiva con sensuales movimientos a un moreno que estaba en una única posición sin moverse demasiado y bastante relajado apoyándose contra la pared observando como la mujer frotaba sus glúteos sobre su pelvis, llevaba un cigarro en la mano derecha, que de vez en cuando pitaba para luego expulsar todo el humo aspirado. Los identificó de inmediato: Takada y Riuzaky.

De un momento a otro la música se cortó repentinamente, las luces se apagaron y todos preguntándose "¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?" hasta que una luz enfocó directamente el escenario. Todos giraron las cabezas hacia donde apuntaba la luz, y de la oscuridad del escenario varias bailarinas afrodisiacas salieron con trajes despampanantes y luciendo todo su esplendor. Los hombres se quedaban boquiabiertos y comenzaban a balbucear a aquellas mujeres palabras tan groseras y sexualmente aberrantes que de repetirlas Light debería de lavarse bien la boca.

De repente divisó cómo Takada se había subido al escenario e intentaba mantenerse en pie mientras se quitaba la blusa frente a todos, quedando con el brasier a la vista de toda la bailanta y danzaba de manera provocadora junto con las bailarinas.

Light miró de inmediato a Riuzaky para ver cuál era la reacción de aquel al divisar el papelón que estaba haciendo Takada sobre el escenario y si eran pareja entonces ¿por qué él no la cuidaba? ¿Por qué la dejó ir hasta aquel lugar en las terribles condiciones en que se encontraba la morena? ¿Por qué si estaban en pareja aquel moreno dejaría que todos los hombres de una bailanta vieran el brasier de su mujer y le gritaran obscenidades? No tenía sentido.

Con todo el humo de cigarro rondando en aquella atmósfera intentó a medias divisar a Riuzaky, y cuando lo hizo el moreno le estaba observando con los ojos clavados firmemente. Light desvió la mirada al instante hacia el piso, se hizo el desentendido y esperó un momento para volver a observar al moreno pero cuando volvió a hacerlo aquel continuaba con sus frías orbes clavadas en él.

Buscó con la mirada a Mikami, comenzaba a sentirse agobiado de tanto bullicio y los párpados se le cerraban de a poco, le entraba lentamente el sueño a pesar de que el lugar donde estaba era contrario a aquella sensación. Se sentía cansado. Y ¿en donde diablos se había metido el moreno de cabellos largos? Se suponía que estaría cerca suyo toda la noche.

La gente saltaba alborotada golpeándolo con manotazos revueltos que venían de aquí para allá, poniéndolo cada vez de peor mal humor. Se había quedado duro y tieso como estatua, la ira sumado el cansancio físico y mental definitivamente no eran buena combinación.

Sintió que le tocaban el hombro con sutileza para que volteara, lo hizo. Y todo aquel sueño que estaba apoderándose de él reiterándole que efectivamente Light no era un "ambulante diurno", había desaparecido de un aventón.

Al girar estuvo a punto de soltar las palabras: _Mikami, quiero ir a casa, _pero resultó ser que aquel no era el moreno, o al menos no el que él esperaba.

-Te invito un trago –dijo Riuzaky acoplándose bastante cerca como para no incomodar al castaño y prácticamente le gritó al oído tras aquella música ensordecedora que de no haber usado aquel tono de voz probablemente y aun con la cercanía, no hubiera podido oírlo. Ojeó la mano derecha del moreno: un cigarro, mientras en la izquierda portaba un vaso grande pero vacío, solo había un par de cubitos de hielo algo erosionados por la bebida que una vez estuvo allí. Luego posó su vista en su propio vaso, era demasiado pequeño en comparación de aquel y prácticamente estaba lleno. Y como si el moreno adivinara los pensamientos del castaño, soltó:-. Vaya, al parecer no te gusta esa bebida.

-No sé qué será, pero es algo amarga y no le encuentro rico sabor.

-Déjame decirte qué es –y tras aquello se aproximó al trago de Light y bebió un sorbo directamente de la pajita. Luego desvió su mirada hacia el suelo, pensando en el sabor que degustaba-. Es Bitter.

-¡Oh vaya! ¿Puedo darte a probar cualquier bebida alcohólica y tú sabrás al instante cual es, tal y como hiciste con ésta? –se había impresionado y llevaba una pequeña sonrisa de lado.

-Sonríes como si fuese algo bueno, o de lo cual estar orgulloso. A decir verdad si puedo y si lo piensas bien no es una cualidad para nada agradable –se había puesto serio y desvió el rostro hacia otra dirección que no fuera el semblante de Light, para expulsar todo el humo que había aspirado del cigarro-. Prefieres las bebidas dulces por lo que veo, ¿Te gusta el chocolate o la crema?

-Am… , ambos, aunque me gusta más el dulce de leche, si tuviera que elegir un sabor preferido, claro.

-Anda ven, te invito un licor de dulce de leche.

-¿Enserio hay? –su pregunta tan al unísono le provocó una carcajada sonora, con aquella expiró varias bocanadas de humo de su cigarro.

-Claro que sí hay, tienes licor de prácticamente todas las frutas y por supuesto de chocolate, crema y si, también de dulce de leche. ¿No eres de beber verdad, Yagami?

-Pues ya te habrás dado cuenta que no.

-Ya, tampoco te ofendas –el gesto apático que había adoptado el rostro del japonés le decía todo-. ¿Has venido solo?

-No, vine con Mikami.

-¿Y qué le pasó? ¿Se perdió?

-No tengo ni idea de donde está, se suponía que estaría aquí conmigo pero por lo que se ve me ha dejado solo y se ha ido por ahí.

-De todos modos ¿para qué lo quieres? Aguarda aquí, le diré a aquel tipo que te corte un poco el trago para hacerlo más dulce. Enseguida vuelvo.

_De todos modos ¿para qué lo quieres?_… Opinaba como si conociera de la extraña relación que llevaban ambos. ¿Qué se traía este tipo? Además, ¿por qué estaba intentando ser amable con él? Tal vez sería por lo sucedido la última vez aunque de ser así debería ser Light quien fuera amable ya que fue aquel hombre quien se propuso a llevarlo a casa tras encontrarlo en aquel terrible estado anímico. ¿Debería darle las gracias nuevamente?

-Aquí tienes –le cedió el trago.

Light absorbió un poco de la bebida alcohólica y de repente sonrió mostrando todos los dientes.

-Oh, vaya, es riquísima –la revolvió un poco, era algo espesa y le encantaba-. ¿Viniste con Takada, verdad? –Riuzaky asistió y largó otra bocanada de humo-. ¿Por qué la dejaste subir al escenario? ¿No crees que arruine su imagen ese comportamiento?

-¿Qué…? –rió pero con un dejo para nada divertido-. Haber, déjame aclararte algo, en primer lugar no puedo prohibirle nada a Takada, si ella quiere subir allá que lo haga, tampoco me interesa prohibírselo…

-Pero creí que ustedes dos… -al parecer Light había atado cabos antes de tiempo. El moreno le echó una mirada fúnebre, había estado leyendo sus pensamientos.

-Ella y yo no estamos en pareja, Yagami –dijo y arrojó la cola del cigarro al suelo, aplastándola con la punta de las zapatillas para apagarla por completo.

-Oh, lo siento mucho, yo no… Lo pensé porque ustedes estaban…

-Está bien, no te disculpes, no tenías porque saberlo –entonces si Riuzaky se la pasaba con Takada pero no eran pareja ¿qué eran? Peor aún ¿él y Mikami serían vistos de la misma manera que aquellos dos? No estaba convencido al cien por ciento sobre aquello ya que el moreno no se le frotaba en público ni mucho menos él lo haría con aquel, y tampoco en la intimidad a pesar de lo ocurrido la última vez-. Te aburre este lugar ¿verdad? –soltó impresionando a Light, que pensaba si sus gestos serían tan evidentes que hasta alguien ajeno a él lo estaba notando ahora, Riuzaky sonrió al ver la cara de sorpresa de Light-. No Yagami, no leo mentes ni tampoco eres evidente. Sólo te vi bostezando hace un rato.

-Ahh –soltó aliviado-. Bueno, la verdad sí tengo sueño, estoy bastante cansado.

Se veía bien, muy bien. La musculosa le apretaba bastante y efectivamente estaba un poco más rellenito que la última vez, pero se veía perfecto. No lograba divisar con mayor detalle más imperfecciones que seguramente de encontrarlas, acabarían excitándose y lo mas probable es que debiera buscar alguna que otra fuga nuevamente para quitar por completo las pasiones que le provocaba Light.

-Tu amigo te abandonó enserio –dijo y abrió el paquete de cigarros para extraer otro, en su otra mano llevaba un encendedor.

-Claro que no, no digas esas cosas. Él jamás me dejaría solo, tal vez esté en el baño o en la barra esperando por un trago, o tal vez esté tomando aire fresco ¿Riuzaky me ayudas a buscarlo?

-¡Oh mierda, claro que no! –hizo una expresión algo grotesca ya habiendo encendido el cigarro-. ¿Te molesta el humo?

-La verdad sí, en casa nadie fuma y me irrita mucho los ojos que haya tanto humo aquí.

-Eres una fresita, Yagami –rió, el castaño no supo como tomar el comentario, le había dicho en otras palabras "tiernito", ¿debía tomarlo como un alago o más bien como una amenaza? Con Riuzaky y sus extrañas maneras de actuar jamás se sabía qué hacer-. Aunque tienes razón, no tienes por qué soportarlo. ¿Deseas ir afuera?

-Es justo lo que iba a proponerte, vamos.

Caminaron juntos a través de todo el gentío enloquecido que dejaba rebalsar un poco de sus bebidas por bailar tan desenfrenadamente, y varios chorros de esos tragos iban a parar sobre sus zapatos y los de Riuzaky.

Finalmente llegaron a la puerta y tras estar dentro, el aire limpio y fresco de las afueras le reconfortó el alma. Apoyaron sus espaldas contra la pared, observaban a la calle ambos sumidos en sus propios pensamientos. La verdad es que aquel tipo no estaba nada mal cuando se podía hablar tranquilamente con él, pero aun así recordaba con lujo de detalle el "accidente" en la biblioteca.

-¿Por qué fumas tanto?

-_¿Tanto? _No que va, no lo hago tan repetidas veces.

-Cada vez que te veo tienes un cigarro en la boca, deberías dejar el hábito, es muy malo y te hará daño. Si supieras todo el deterioro que esas cosas llenas de arsénico, cianuro y metano le da a tu cuerpo, sabrías con exactitud de que estoy hablando y lo dejarías.

-Lo sé perfectamente: causa deterioro en absolutamente todos los órganos del cuerpo, y el mas afectado no es solo el pulmón, que en realidad no es el mas afectado sino al cual afecta de manera mayormente visible por la mucosidad que se adhiere a los alveolos; pero en sí lo mas preocupante es el efecto desgastador que produce en el cerebro, erosiona la capa cerebral.

-Y eso produce falta de control a los impulsos y tontera, por decirlo de una manera. Y aun continuas aspirándolo ¿acaso pretendes arruinarte por completo?

-¿Y a ti por qué te preocupan mis hábitos y si me hacen daño o no? No somos nada, ¿o sí?

-Bueno no pero, si veo que una persona es inteligente me enferma de sobremanera que arruine su inteligencia aspirando cosas como esas.

-¿Quién dijo que yo era inteligente?

-Pues me lo demostraste, en la clase de criminalística, eras el único que hablaba y respondía al caso del profesor.

-Tú también lo hiciste.

-Yo no dije tantas deducciones buenas como las tuyas –agachó la mirada al suelo, sintiéndose rendido y admitiendo su derrota.

Era una persona excepcional, llena de virtudes y moral, ¿a cuántas personas como él te encuentras a diario? Ninguna. Yagami era bueno, y no del modo fingido, sino realmente bueno, de buen corazón y se notaba a la distancia. Pero si seguía con los ojos clavados en él, el castaño sospecharía de algo.

-O eres demasiado humilde o actúas muy bien –acabó al tiempo que daba una pitada.

-¿Para ti estoy actuando ser humilde?

-Pues no te ves demasiado feliz porque yo haya respondido "mejores teorías" que tu –dijo dibujando las comillas en el aire de una manera haragana con los dedos.

-¿Quién dijo que no lo estoy?

-Tu cara me lo dice.

-No estoy celoso.

-Yo no dije que eran celos precisamente.

-¿Y que se supone que es para ti? –la conversación ya empezaba a tomar su curso habitual, el típico vaivén que acababa en un pleito entre ambos. O eran signos contrarios, o eran distintas maneras de interpretar la vida, o eran diferentes crianzas, cualquiera de ellas podría ser la causa pero la consecuencia siempre era la misma: él y Riuzaky nunca acabarían bien.

-Envidia.

-¿Qué? ¡Estás loco! Yo no te envidio, ni por casualidad me atrevería a hacerlo.

-Pues entonces deberías comunicárselo a tu cara.

Se quedó con los ojos bien abiertos, sorprendido en parte y en parte enfadado, ¡es que ese tipo tenía una increíble facilidad para sacarlo de quicio! Y cuando estaba a punto de enfrentarle con toda la rabieta del mundo, Riuzaky habló.

-No vayas a intentar hacerte el héroe –miraba hacia el frente, no comprendió la frase hasta que dirigió la mirada hacia la misma dirección que Riuzaky.

-¡Mikami! –exclamó bastante audible, pero aquellos hombres, gracias a un milagro que pronto acabaría, no lograron oír su chillido ahogado.

Inmediatamente intentó poner su cuerpo en marcha hacia donde se encontraba su amigo, que estaba siendo amenazado contra una pared de un callejón de mala muerte, por los puños de unos ladrones que seguramente pretendían robar todo su dinero. Pero una mano lo detuvo con fuerza, embarrando sus dedos en la carne de su brazo derecho.

-No lo hagas, son demasiados –dijo Riuzaky conteniéndolo con ímpetu.

-No puedo dejar que le roben ¡Es mi amigo!

-¡Carajo Light, uno de ellos tiene un arma!

Corrió hacia el otro lado de la calle, ningún automóvil se cruzaba a esas horas de la madrugada. Había oído gritar algo a Riuzaky pero no logró descifrar el mensaje. Tomó a uno de los delincuentes por detrás y logró apartarlo de aquel grupo que encerraba a Mikami acorralándolo como si se tratara de una presa indefensa.

-Vaya brabucones, cuatro contra uno, ¡qué justo! –soltó irónico Light pero no pudo siquiera respirar luego de eso ya que un golpe tosco le dio fuerte contra la nariz.

-¡Mierda! –Riuzaky corrió como aventado hacia donde se encontraba el castaño, le habían agarrado entre dos y uno le sostenía la mano mientras otro le daba fuertes puños y patadas en el estómago y los otros dos continuaban acorralando a Mikami contra la pared.

Empujó con demasiada rabia al hombre calvo que golpeaba el estómago del castaño y lo estampó contra el muro del callejón. Pudo darle varios trompones que le dejaron a aquel medianamente inconsciente pero cuando se proponía a terminar su trabajo, otro de ellos le tomó por el cuello de la musculosa y lo azotó contra el suelo, intentó ponérsele encima del estómago al moreno para darle un par de golpes en el rostro pero cuando menos se lo esperó, Riuzaky le dio una patada tan fuerte en los bajos que lo dejó duro como roca.

Uno de aquellos que hacía un momento estaba acorralando a Mikami saltó sobre L y ambos comenzaron un forcejeo interminable intentando derribar al otro, mas no lo conseguía ninguno ya que su oponente era de igual contextura.

_¿Y en todo aquello donde estaba el arma? _Pensó el moreno que tras una amenaza proveniente de donde estaba parado Light, le obligó a detenerse.

-¡Ey tu! –gritó uno de los hombres, justamente el que estaba detrás del castaño-. O paras o le lleno la cabeza de plomo –Light se había quedado duro como hielo, sentía la frialdad del cañón apuntándole entre los cabellos, sus ojos se volvieron acuosos y por más que intentaba no mover ni el dedo meñique de las manos, su cuerpo daba espasmos de miedo.

L se quedó duro, el rostro de Light reflejaba verdadero espanto. Quiso protegerlo y ahora le apuntaban la cabeza con un arma. Rogó a Dios que por favor aquel demente no llegara a presionar el gatillo.

_Rogó en silencio a todos los santos que no lo hiciera…_

Lágrimas de terror y vergüenza cayeron por las mejillas de Light, el criminal no había dejado de apuntar a su cabeza pero ahora hurgaba en sus pantalones el lugar donde debería estar la billetera. Otros dos hacían lo mismo con Mikami que para variar, estaba en el mismo estado de shock que el japonés.

Resultó mucho mas aberrante y humillante de lo que hubiera creído, no había podido hacer nada por su amigo y gracias a su estupidez Riuzaky debió cargar con todo el embrollo no solo haciéndose cargo de la defensa de Mikami sino también de la suya. Ahora aquel moreno de tatuajes estaba duro como hielo y no pudo sino sentirse mas inútil que nunca, peor aun: se vió a si mismo en el lugar de la carnada, aquellas que no sirven para nada mas que para entrometerse en la escena.

No había podido ayudar a Mikami. Había metido en más problemas a Riuzaky... ¿que clase de persona era?

El único que quedó libre de la cuadrilla aprovechó la amenaza de uno de sus compatriotas hacia aquel castaño y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a Riuzaky, que no debía moverse porque de hacerlo la vida de Light correría verdadero peligro. Se dejó caer sobre el frío suelo mientras aquel comenzó a darle patadas duras y repetitivas en el estómago hasta dejarlo adolorido y encorvado. Una vez hecho esto, los cuatro partieron.

Riuzaky intentó como pudo ponerse de pie, las patadas le habían dado justo en las viseras, las oía crujir como alimañas. Light y Mikami continuaban en la misma posición estática, con los ojos bien abiertos.

No sentía las manos, los miembros se le volvían cada vez más flácidos, la vista le fallaba y comenzaba a ser borrosa, no podía quitar de su rostro la expresión de sorpresa y terror. Sintió su cara calentarse como una pava y ese zumbido de mosquito que volvía a tapar sus oídos era ensordecedor.

Nuevamente la sensación de saliva viscosa en su boca, iba a vomitar.

Reconocía los tambaleos, los mareos y lo que sucedería próximamente.

De un minuto para otro ya no sintió más nada.

Riuzaky logró atrapar a Light antes de que éste se desplomara inconsciente sobre el piso. Lo sostuvo unos momentos hasta que pudo lidiar con el peso muerto del castaño y lo levantó en brazos, estando aquel adormecido.

-¿Tienes las llaves del auto? ¡Responde, ¿las tienes sí o no?! –le gritó a Mikami, lo más probable era que aquellos tipos se la hubieran extirpado pero sería algo estúpido hacerlo si no conocían cual era el vehículo poseedor de esas llaves-. ¡Oye, reacciona!

Mikami salió de su trance en cuestión de segundos: vio a un Riuzaky enfadado con un Light desmayado en sus brazos. Buscó desesperado en su bolsillo y las extrajo, por suerte allí estaban. Se las mostró al moreno ya que aun no podía hacer reaccionar el habla.

-Condúceme al automóvil, vamos al hospital –caminaron a paso apresurado hacia el carro de Mikami, colocando al adormecido Light en el asiento trasero. Condujo Riuzaky ya que el otro moreno estaba demasiado alterado por la situación como para hacerlo.

Una vez en el hospital atendieron de urgencia a Light y a Mikami le dieron un calmante. Debido al horario nadie estaba en las sillas de espera, salvo ellos.

Al castaño volvía a pasarle lo mismo por segunda vez, realmente era sensible a las emociones fuertes, justamente ahora era cuando Riuzaky caía en la cuenta de lo mucho que debía cuidar de aquel.

Luego de una hora Mikami volvió a la normalidad y ya estando más tranquilo, Riuzaky decidió marcharse ya que de quedarse toda la noche a velar por la seguridad del japonés sería una conducta demasiado sospechosa.

-Debo irme –se puso de pie y abandonó a Mikami, con quien no había cruzado ni una sola palabra durante todo aquel tiempo que estuvieron en la sala de espera.

Debía ir por su motocicleta, Takada seguramente aun estaría ebria y lo más probable: buscándolo por todo el bar, debía llevarla a su apartamento.

Caminó en la tenuidad de la noche nuevamente hacia la bailanta, intentando respirar el poco aire fresco que le deparaba el camino antes de adentrarse nuevamente a aquel ambiente nocturno de festejos y alcohol.

* * *

**LEAN ÉSTO****:**

**Me enteré que varios padres han denunciado esta página por tener el Rated M, que contiene sexo, violencia y vocabulario obsceno, y como los administradores de la página al haber recibido una denuncia en el año 2002 por el Rated MA (el mas alto de todos) acabaron extirpándolo de los Rated, supongo que harán lo mismo con el Rated M, en realidad no es culpa de la página sino de los menores de edad que buscan "ese tipo de historias" con alto contenido (igualmente no creo que haya sido porque los "peques" les cuenten a sus padres que leen estas historias sino porque el otro día leí un artículo de hace muchos años donde unas autoras en esta página le contaron a un periodista que acá la mayoría de las historias tenían escenas de sexo, y los padres se alarmaron al oir que la mayoría de los lectores de la página eran adolescentes, y luego esos padres denunciaron a la página) Ya he visto que varios de los fics Rated M que mas me gustaban han sido eliminados de fanfiction asique yo voy a intentar continuar con esta historia hasta donde llegue porque se dijo que cualquier fic Rated M puede ser eliminado en cualquier momento. **

**Quiero que vuelva el Rated MA para que haya una adecuada selección para los fics.**

**Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima ****(si es que se podrá).**


	7. Capítulo VII

**Gracias por los Reviews a Oyuky24, Guest, Rovi, Bad-Boy456, Melany, Sasusaku, minasama12, Tofe3 y prue131, enserio que sus coments me insitan a escribir. E igualmente gracias a todos los que entran acá y leen este fic :D **

**Un beso enorme y hasta la próxima.**

* * *

Le dolía millares el estómago, se acurrucaba en posición fetal para amortiguar el daño y con un gesto de muerte intentaba hablar al moreno:

-Diablos, Mikami. Duele mucho.

-Lo sé, te desmayaste, aunque no chocaste contra el suelo porque Riuzaky aminoró la caída, sino te hubieras desplomado contra el pavimento.

Se retorcía como oruga en el asiento del acompañante, sentía el estómago hinchado y pesado como si hubiera tragado una bola de bowling.

Presionaba las manos contra la piel de su abdomen y de su rostro se apoderaba un gesto de espanto y sufrimiento.

No podía recordar, volvía a ocurrirle lo mismo que aquella vez en la Universidad, su mente se quedaba completamente en blanco. Según Mikami Riuzaky había ayudado bastante, si no fuere por él tal vez ahora la nariz de Light estuviere rota en mil fragmentos.

Pudo imaginar en su mente la escena: él duro como roca mientras su amigo era aprisionado contra una de las paredes del callejón y aquel moreno de tatuajes enfrentando solo a cuatro delincuentes. Quiso gritar de la impotencia, ya hubiera querido poder ayudar a Mikami, más no logró hacer otra cosa que puro enredo, se sintió tan difamado cual si fuera la cosa más inservible del mundo, tal vez si hubiera sido más pensante y hubiera llamado a la policía en vez de salir disparando como lo hizo, no se hubiera armado tanto lío y tal vez siquiera hubieran tenido la oportunidad aquellos de robar a Mikami, pero no, como siempre sus estúpidos impulsos fueron más fuertes que su razonamiento y prácticamente voló para ayudar a aquel y al fin y al cabo sus esfuerzos no sirvieron para nada, es más, inclusive acabó arruinando todo mucho peor de lo que ya estaba y como si fuera poco gracias a su inoportuno acabaron robándole también a él y probablemente a su otro acompañante de cátedra.

Mikami le había contado todo con lujo de detalles y como si fuera poco le comentó el frustrante hecho que además de haber sido el castaño una simple carnada para retener a Riuzaky (el moreno de cabellos largos no había utilizado esos términos pero obviamente así era como Light se lo había tomado, por su cuenta claro), acabó bajándosele la presión hasta el mínimo por el tremendo susto que se había llevado al sentir el cañón del arma apuntándole la cabeza por detrás.

_Mierda. _Todo había salido al revés a como hubo de planearlo y lo peor de todo es que había acabado en el hospital internado de urgencia con suero debido al impacto del desvanecimiento.

No recordaba nada pero el simple hecho de saber que Riuzaky no logró detener a aquellos delincuentes por su culpa, fue suficiente para hacerle sentir parásito.

-Por Dios, Mikami, ¡qué vergüenza! He de haberme visto terriblemente patético… Dios santo –intentaba cubrir la humillación que se apoderaba de su rostro con su mano derecha, aunque obviamente era una hazaña imposible. Daba la espalda al moreno: su simple presencia le recalcaba su fracaso.

-Oh, Light no por favor, no te sientas culpable, tu solo quisiste ayudarme. Para nada fue tu culpa, ¿acaso crees que yo echaría la culpa de mi inoportuno a alguien que ha intentado ayudarme? ¡No seas tonto! –sonreía-. Ya olvídalo, fue algo que sucedió y no pudimos evitarlo, es todo.

Le miraba atento a todas las expresiones de su rostro, el castaño observaba algún lugar inexistente del automóvil al tiempo que mordía la comisura de sus uñas con fuerza, podía verse preocupación en sus facciones, malestar y algo de nerviosismo, aunque era de esperar, ¿Cuántas veces habrían asaltado a aquel chico en su vida? Probablemente ninguna y a la primera que le sucede había quedado como un completo papanatas.

-¿Te robaron demasiado, Mikami? –preguntó con un gesto lastimero-. Diablos, yo había llevado poco pero tú, probablemente tuvieras todo tu sueldo en la billetera.

-Bueno a decir verdad sí, pero no debes hacerte tanto lío, Light. Les enviaré un aviso a mis padres por móvil y ellos seguramente me prestarán dinero, luego cuando yo obtenga mi sueldo del mes les devolveré el préstamo –el moreno hablaba con tanta tranquilidad que le hacía poner aún más nervioso, respiró profundo y algo atormentado, aun creía que todo había sido por su culpa, o al menos la mitad de los hechos-. Ya basta, Light, deja de poner esa cara. Olvídalo ¿sí? Si ocurrió por algún motivo es, no hagas tanto drama, intenta relajarte un poco, ya suficiente tuviste con el suero intravenoso que te pusieron en el hospital.

Chequeó su muñeca, la vena color verdoso en su muñeca estaba hinchada y gruesa, el agujero que provocó la inyección de suero había sido cubierto por alcohol y gasas. Ardía bastante.

-¿Se te calmó un poco el malestar estomacal?

-Eso creo, o al menos supongo que hasta mitad de las escaleras podré subir solo, el resto no te aseguro nada –sonrió por primera vez luego del incidente.

Después de estacionar el coche en la acera frente al domicilio de Light, se adentraron a la casa. La madre y el padre del castaño se encontraban expectantes a un lado de la puerta ya que la llamada telefónica que les había hecho Mikami explicándoles a medias los hechos ocurridos y algún que otro bache, los había dejado realmente alarmados. Querían oír toda la historia y comprobar que su querido hijo se encontraba sano y salvo.

-¡Light, cariño! ¿Estás bien? –su preocupada madre fue la primera en abalanzársele con un abrazo asfixiante, mientras al oído sollozaba y le decía a hipidos lo terriblemente impaciente que le había dejado todo aquel suceso.

-Tranquila mama, todo salió bien –dijo con un tono de voz calmo y dulce, para intentar amortiguar el llanto de su madre. Una vez que la mujer se separó del cuerpo de de su hijo vio con atención las vendas colocadas en su muñeca.

-Cariño, mira como te han dejado las manos…

-No es nada, mamá, dolió un poco cuando entró la aguja pero ahora el dolor está cediendo –sonreía, no parecía estar demasiado afectado por el robo o más bien no parecía querer demostrar su miedo a su madre que tan preocupada se veía.

-Muchas gracias por acompañar a mi hijo en una situación así –el señor Yagami le había tendido una mano a Mikami que reaccionó luego de unos segundos de expectativa y finalmente le dio un aventón.

-No es nada, señor.

-Asique deberemos de hacer los documentos otra vez –dijo el hombre maduro con cara de pocos amigos pero en su interior estaba bastante agradecido de que su hijo haya salido sano y salvo de la situación.

-Bueno pero qué pasó, ¿no van a contárnoslo? ¿Eran muchos? ¿Acaso no llegó la policía? ¡Eso es una falta de respeto! La policía siempre debería estar vigilando todos los rincones de la ciudad –decía enfadada y a la vez dolida. El castaño la miraba con desgano: su propio padre también era parte del departamento de policías y si insultaba a aquellos también lo hacía al Señor Yagami. Por su parte, no quería volver a repetir toda la escena en su mente, ya que además de hacerlo sentir aun más patético, poco recordaba algunas escenas importantes que de no haber sido por Mikami ni siquiera las hubiera memorizado. El desmayo había sido potente.

-Mamá, quiero descansar –dijo apoyando las manos bien abiertas sobre su abdomen, los dolores volvían con el pasar de los minutos y ya comenzaban a darle retorcijones que le dieron una cara de espanto.

-Oh si, cariño, vamos a tu habitación, te prepararé un té caliente.

Mientras Mikami y el señor Yagami continuaban conversando acerca de lo sucedido, la mujer llevaba a su hijo a su habitación ayudándole a subir de a poco las escaleras. El moreno ya hubiera querido abalanzarse sobre Light y haber sido él quien le ayudare en vez de estar allí hablando con su padre, pero no era momento para sandeces, no mientras intentaba darle una buena impresión al señor Yagami que le miraba de reojo como si le estudiara todos sus movimientos.

-Light estará bien, tú también debiste haber sufrido un shock grave, te recomiendo que te dirijas a casa y descanses. Tus padres deben de estar preocupados.

-Pues a decir verdad deberé enviarles una llamada por móvil para avisarles lo ocurrido, pero dudo que puedan venir a verme, solo intentarán consolarme a través del móvil –sonrió dulcemente rascándose el cabello.

-Oh, ¿tú vives solo?

-Sí, soy empleado en una oficina y gano muy bien. Me ha ayudado a mantenerme solo y a pedir arrendado un apartamento –tenía deseos infalibles por impresionar a aquel hombre para que piense que era él la persona indicada para su hijo Light, que podría hacerle feliz, que era una persona responsable y madura. En fin, que "era buena junta".

-Pues eso está muy bien, me gusta que mi hijo tenga amigos implicados y sensatos. Vuelvo a darte las gracias por haberlo traído hasta aquí y tomarte la molestia de llamarnos por móvil en la mañana –le había dado unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda que Mikami creyó el resurgir de esperanzas para con su relación con Light.

-No tiene qué agradecer, señor, en verdad lo hice por pura cordialidad. Bueno, supongo que es hora de marcharme.

-Ve a tu apartamento y descansa.

Una vez dentro de su recámara su madre le ayudó a recostarse sobre la cama, lo llenó de mimos y besos cual si fuese un niño pequeño a lo cual él se quejó pero no de manera demasiado insistente.

-¡Mamá! –gimió con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras intentaba a manotazos flojos alejar a la mujer de su cercanía-. ¡Basta ya! ¿En dónde está mi netbook? Mamá, alcánzame la netbook –gritó con pachorra y las mejillas sonrojadas: detestaba que le trataran como niño y a la vez sentía un reconfortante alivio al saber que aun no había crecido, que aun no era hombre porque cuando lo fuera le dolería y mucho tener que apartarse de su familia y comenzar una vida solo.

Tomó las sábanas y se cubrió el rostro con ellas.

-Cariño pasas mucho tiempo con ese aparato, deberías dejarlo aunque sea para descansar. Me has dicho que tu vista está empezando a flaquear –advirtió con preocupación pero con sus ojos buscaba el ansiado computador que pedía su hijo, solo para complacerlo después de todo el malestar que pasó el castaño aquella madrugada.

_Cariño. _De haber sido por él hubiera cubierto la boca de su madre antes de pronunciar esa palabra, es que le recordaba tanto a él, quería hablarle, contarle lo sucedido y que L le aconsejara, que le rogara que se calmara, que le dijera lo mucho que hubiera deseado estar a su lado en aquel momento para protegerle.

L… todo en él últimamente le recordaba a L.

-¿La encontraste, mamá? Está sobre el escritorio.

-No la encuent… ¡oh Light, mira! Está en la cajonera –decía la madre poniendo los ojos en blanco, pero de una manera cariñosa.

Light se apresuró a tomarla con desesperación, la posicionó sobre sus piernas flexionadas mientras su espalda se apoyaba sobre las almohadas. Ingresó a su correo electrónico, buscó en la bandeja de entrada algún mensaje que L pudiera haber enviado, pero nada había de aquel allí. Si había una nota del profesor de criminalística que anunciaba tener un trabajo para los grupos, el día lunes lo entregaría y deberían resolverlo. Pero nada de L… _lástima._

Se desilusionó y puso gesto agriado. El señor Yagami había ingresado a la habitación.

-Tu amigo ya ha partido, me ha dicho que por favor te salude por él. Menos mal que la cosa no fue a peores porque de ser así me hubiera visto obligado a intervenir –decía con gesto serio mientras ojeaba a su hijo y luego echó un vistazo a su mujer-. ¡Por Dios cariño! Se supone que debe descansar no estar con ese horrendo aparato las veinticuatro horas del día –señalaba la netbook con un ademán algo grosero pero Light poca atención le había dado, continuaba con los ojos clavados en la pantalla, revisando una y otra vez la bandeja de entrada para saber si aparecía en algún momento un mensaje del hombre detrás del monitor.

-Ya, ha pasado por un shock fuerte esta madrugada, démosle espacio, dejemos que haga lo que quiera por ahora, no debemos aumentar su estrés, cariño.

"_Cariño…_ "

Los recuerdos se le venían a la cabeza como sonata de cascabel. No quería continuar oyendo esas palabras provenir de los labios de sus padres, necesitaba oírlas provenir de _él._ Una vez que ambos adultos se hubieran ido de su recámara y él entristecido por no hallar lo que se proponía, dio un zarpazo a la netbook y la arrojó a los pies de la cama. Cubrió por completo su cabeza con las sábanas y frazadas.

Una vez su cuerpo habiendo ingresado a la tranquilidad propiciada del sueño, quedó plenamente dormido. Despertó a eso de las seis p.m. Salió de su cuarto hacia el pasillo y se adentró al baño, lavó su rostro y fue directo a la cocina por un gran tazón de cereal. Había dormido lo suficiente como para saber que no pegaría un ojo en toda la noche.

Llegada la hora de la cena y una vez finalizada ésta, todos los integrantes de la familia pasaron unos pocos minutos viendo la TV, pero pocos programas había en esta y mucho menos se encontraban series familiares: todo era violencia, sexo y drogas mezclado con un vocabulario bastante subido de tono. Luego de que varios bostezos se desprendieran de la garganta de Sayu, la pequeña fue obligada por sus padres a ir directo a la cama. El segundo integrante en ir a descansar fue su padre, quien luego de un arduo día de trabajo su cuerpo ansiaba una deliciosa almohada.

Luego de un tibio café que repartió con su hijo, su madre había sido encantada por el sueño y rápidamente se fue a la cama, dejando al castaño solo en el living con la TV encendida. Le dio las buenas noches y se apartó a su recámara. Light tomo el control remoto y tras hacer zapping durante varios minutos y no hallar nada que llamare su atención decidió ir a su recámara en busca de su netbook, chequeó la página de siempre, la ventana de siempre… L no se conectaba. Echó insultos al aire y decidió hacer tiempo bajando a la cocina con la netbook en manos (ya que el moreno podría conectarse en cualquier momento). Mientras se preparaba una segunda taza de café que probablemente le prohibiera dormir el resto de la noche, colocó en sus oídos los auriculares y escuchó varias canciones que para variar, aumentaban su adrenalina y junto con el café estaba seguro que no lograría pegar ni un ojo. Volvió a chequear la pantalla de la netbook y L aun no se conectaba a pesar de que ya era bastante tarde, ya debería de estar allí conversando con él. Le pareció extraño.

Caminó por toda la casa con los pies descalzos y aumentaba considerablemente el volumen de la música hasta sentir que los oídos le vibraban. Pasó de la música pesada al ritmo pop bailable y de éste fue a parar a las canciones románticas con letras lentas de amor.

_Y L aun no se conectaba_. Esperó un poquito más de tiempo, no tenía sueño y ya ni sabía qué hacer, las letras de amor le daban una sensación agradable en el pecho.

Chequeó el monitor de la netbook mientras movía los pies de un lado a otro, impacientándose.

-L, ¡ahí estás! –escribió apresurado, casi eufórico-. Te equivocaste.

-Hola, cariño. ¿Me equivoqué? ¿En qué?

-Dijiste que estaría bien salir con amigos y no conversar entre nosotros por un ínfimo día, bueno, te equivocaste. Lo hice y me fue pésimo: robaron mi billetera en la cual tenía dentro los documentos de identidad –últimamente se había vuelto demasiado "chusma" con L, le contaba absolutamente todo lo que le sucedía, tanto si era de su intimidad como si no, ya hasta parecían una pareja de veras.

-Qué gente parasitaria, ¿te golpearon para hacerlo?

-Sí, me dieron un fuerte puñetazo en la nariz que me hizo sangrar pero que va, eso no fue lo más importante.

-Mierda, me hubiera encantado poder detenerlo. ¿Estás bien?

_Me hubiera gustado poder llegar a tiempo. Si tan solo hubiera corrido más rápido… _La escena continuaba en la mente del moreno dando vueltas y vueltas como en una lavadora, se sentía una porquería por no haber podido defender al castaño, y aunque fue él quien prácticamente le llevó al hospital, se sentía culpable porque sabía que pudo haber hecho más, mucho más de lo que hizo en aquel momento, y no podía echarle la culpa de todo a Light, que si bien fue un completo idiota al abalanzarse sin premeditar las consecuencias, lo había hecho por su amigo, los sentimientos le ganaron y solo nació en el castaño unos deseos infalibles de ayudar a Mikami, ¿Cuánta culpa podría llegar a tener alguien así de sensitivo y colaborador para con otra persona, sin importar lo que le ocurriese a sí mismo? Nada, no tenía la culpa de nada.

_No podía echarle la culpa de nada._

-Ya está bien, L, me encuentro perfectamente. Aun así muchas gracias por preocuparte por mí –sonrió.

-¿Qué fue eso tan terrible que me dijiste antes?

-Oh, sí, bueno es que parece que del susto se me bajó la presión y me llevaron de urgencia al hospital, aunque yo no recuerdo nada, me lo contó un amigo, a quien quisieron robar originalmente y yo me metí en la rosca para ayudarle y por tonto también me robaron a mí. La verdad que en el momento me aterrorice (o al menos eso supongo porque de no haber sido así no me hubiera desplomado), pero ahora me da bastante gracia. Lo único que me deja medio picado de rabia es el hecho de que me robaran los papeles de identidad. Aun así yo me la llevé barata, no tenía demasiado dinero en la billetera, pero mi amigo tenía allí todo su sueldo.

-Pobre diablo.

-Sí, la verdad pobre. Ahora deberá pedirle a sus padres para el abastecimiento del resto del mes. El problema es que él vive solo y sus padres en otra ciudad lejos de aquí –no podía contenerse, L era como su alma gemela, le oía todo lo que tuviera que decir y le aconsejaba, a veces también compartía su opinión y si en cambio aquel debía contradecir al castaño por alguna que otra razón en la cual no estaba de acuerdo, lo hacía de una manera tranquila, sin rasgos de agresión, tan calmo que le hacía reflexionar. Definitivamente si algún día tendría un compañero/a sentimental, él deseaba en lo más profundo de su corazón que fuera como L… ¡No! Ese compañero debía de ser L, nadie más.

-Eres demasiado sensible a las emociones fuertes, ya me habías platicado que te desmayaste en una ocasión anterior.

-Si, aunque de esa no me acuerdo de nada porque no estuvo nadie allí para contarme lo ocurrido –rió en el silencio de la cocina, ya había agotado la taza con café-. Fui a parar al Hospital, esta vez fue al central. Me llevó un tipo que la verdad, no creí que fuera capaz de un acto tan gentil como ese.

-Por lo que me cuentas es un conocido tuyo.

-Sí, es conocido, a decir verdad es mi compañero de trabajo grupal. Es un _tipejo_ egocéntrico y malhablado, bastante descortés. De esos que no quieres encontrarte nunca en el camino pero bueno, me pasó a mí encontrármelo y heme aquí, él fue justamente quien detuvo los golpes de esos tipos hacia mí, la verdad jamás me lo hubiera imaginado. No parece de esas personas, bueno a decir verdad NO ES de esas personas. Aun me sorprende que me haya tendido una mano.

-Tal vez no lo conoces lo suficiente.

_¿Cómo mierda pretendes que sea amable contigo si no puedo quitar de mi mente tu estúpido rostro angelical y lo mucho que me gustas? _Pensaba amargado el moreno, que debía sí o sí recurrir al fetichismo para con Light así aquel no percibía sus emociones.

-¡Oye L no te enojes conmigo! Lo único que digo es que es una persona bastante molesta, si tu lo conocieras lo odiarías igual que yo.

Riuzaky no podía quejarse, justamente ahora era que sembraba lo que había cosechado, y si Light le veía de esa manera era simplemente porque éste se mostró ante el castaño de ESA manera, ¿de qué otra podría percibirlo Light? Estaba en lo correcto, pero si debía soportar el antifaz de egocéntrico y petulante solo para que el castaño no percibiera los verdaderos sentimientos del moreno hacia él, entonces continuaría comportándose de aquella insoportable manera, era para bien de Light.

_Aunque no sabía cuánto tiempo le duraría aquella farsa._

-Ya, si tú lo dices así debe ser. Y no me enojo, no lo haría contigo.

Se pasaron el resto de la noche platicando, prácticamente fue Light quien sacaba charla, siempre esperando por la respuesta de L, por la acogida del moreno. Claro que durante toda la conversación el castaño insistía poderosamente en un mismo tema: cuando se verían directamente, y L se la pasó evadiéndolo como nunca antes, a veces si quiera le respondía, eso le amargó bastante, esas actitudes por parte de L le hacían sentir que su amor no era correspondido de la manera que él esperaba.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada.

-Te enojaste.

-No.

-Mentira, si te enojaste.

-¡Pero bueno L! Es que ya te mostré mi foto, sabes cómo luzco y yo ni siquiera pude ver nada tuyo, ¿Cómo no quieres que me enoje? ¿Cuántas veces vamos a hablar sobre esto? Habíamos acordado que intercambiaríamos fotografías y solo lo hice yo, ¡no es justo!

-Ya hablamos del tema.

-¿Eso es únicamente lo que vas a decirme? Ya, si continuas haciéndote el vivo por más tiempo dejaré de hablarte ¿oíste bien? –utilizaba esos ademanes como si estuvieran platicando cara a cara. Su rostro se volvía seco y duro de expresiones.

-¿Si continuo haciéndome el _vivo_? Haber, quiero que pienses con frialdad, no metas los sentimientos, solo piensa –no meter las emociones sería algo imposible tratándose de Light y el moreno lo sabía perfectamente-. Una vez que nos veamos personalmente ¿Qué crees que sucederá? ¿Qué quieres tú que suceda?

-Bueno… -se había quedado en blanco con el seño fruncido, pero de algo estaba demasiado seguro y no iría a mentir con ello-. Es que yo esperaba que tu y yo…

-Eso es exactamente lo que me imaginaba. Yo sé que tú quieres una relación duradera conmigo…

-¡Porque te quiero demasiado! ¿Acaso está mal querer una relación contigo?

-Déjame terminar. Ya sé que me quieres, igual yo a ti y sé muy bien lo profundo de tus sentimientos y quiero que sepas que mis emociones hacia ti son igual o más profundas, pero te heriré, sé que lo haré porque una vez que el cuerpo exige mi adicción, no puedo controlarme y por más que intente no podré detenerme, para mí es tan común hacerlo, es casi como respirar. Y sé exactamente que si me cruzo donde sea un buen físico o algo que me atraiga de otra persona que no seas tú, por más que yo te quiera como lo hago, no podré parar porque no está en mi voluntad hacerlo, es casi como si mi cuerpo me exigiera tener sexo con distintas personas. A mi parecer no te estaría engañando, porque ya te digo: es algo cotidiano en mí, engañarte sería si yo comenzara a querer a otra persona, si me gustara emocionalmente, pero la mayoría de las personas no piensan como yo, y estoy seguro que si yo llegara a tener una relación contigo y tengo sexo con otras personas, a mi no me significaría nada esas personas con las cuales copulo, porque yo sé que te quiero solo a ti y repito: a mi entender no es engañarte. Pero estoy seguro que tu no lo veras de esa manera porque en realidad la manera correcta de verlo es que sí te estoy engañando, yo estoy enfermo amor, intento quitarme esto, por favor no me compliques más.

Todo quedó sumido en una culpa indigerible, tragó espeso y meditaba con lujo de detalles la situación, pero no podía mas, no quería perderlo, no después de aquel mes sin su presencia que casi le deja desecho el alma.

Él le ayudaría con su enfermedad.

-No me hagas esto, por favor. No me lastimes. Veámonos.

-Eres un cabeza dura.

-L me gustas demasiado, no creo poder continuar sin verte, lo necesito. Y sabes, si tu realmente me quisieras emocionalmente como dices, también querrías verme. Estoy empezando a creer que esto es solo una táctica tuya para evitarme, para no verme. No te gusto realmente.

Se había marchitado, ya sentía la opresión desgarrándole el pecho. Dios quisiera que aquellos pensamientos suyos no fuesen reales, porque él estaba dentro del juego como nunca antes había caído con otra persona y mierda que sentía las mariposas en el estómago revoloteando de manera salvaje.

-¡JODER HOMBRE! Mira que eres… -esta vez Light si lo había sacado de las casillas, estaba enfadado y no iba a callarse la boca, a veces Yagami le ponía los pelos de punta y por mucho que le gustara el castaño, por mucho que adorara esas imperfecciones, esos rollitos, ese cabello lacio color chocolate que cubría sus ojos café, esa altura, esa delicadez, no sería tan petulante de dudar que Light podía elevarlo hasta el cielo o azotarlo contra el suelo con la misma facilidad-. ¿Quién te crees que eres para afirmar cuales son mis sentimientos? No me conoces, y si te digo que realmente me gustas es porque eso es exactamente lo que me sucede contigo: me gustas. Aunque tal vez sea cierto, tal vez estoy jugando contigo para luego lanzarte a la basura como si nada.

Algo en su pecho sintió crujírsele.

-¡No es cierto! Tú me adoras –dijo convencido, sabía que así era, estaba completamente seguro pero por alguna que otra milésima de segundo, los actuares de L le hacían dudar de que así fuera.

-¿Y entonces por qué dudas? Es obvio que me encantas niño, si por mi fuera ya estaría ahora mismo contigo demostrándote todo lo que siento por ti…

-¡Entonces hazlo! Ven ahora mismo. Puedes entrar por las ventanas de mi recámara, L te necesito.

-¡Mierda, no puedo! Es que hay algo más en todo esto…

-¿Qué puede llegar a ser tan importante? Creí haberte dejado en claro que lo físico no es nada relevante para mí, no me interesa en absoluto, son tus sentimientos lo que me interesan L, tu yo interno.

-Eso es lo que dices ahora, pero si llegaras a conocerme personalmente estoy seguro que no querrías ni verme en estampita.

Esa respuesta lo había petrificado, y más que nada le había asustado un poco.

-¿L de que hablas? –temió lo peor, pero aún así, aunque le costara aceptarlo eso no haría que sus sentimientos cambiasen de repente-. ¿Tienes alguna especie de anormalidad física? Porque de ser así L quiero que sepas que yo no soy para nada superficial, no diré que no me importa el físico porque te estaría mintiendo, en alguna proporción me importa pero es muy poco comparado con lo mucho que me gusta tu forma de ser, tu personalidad es lo que me derrite, hablo muy enserio y si tienes alguna especie de deformidad corporal no me importaría en lo mas mínimo L, enserio, mis sentimientos son demasiado grandes.

-No es eso…

-¿Y entonces qué es? Por favor ya dímelo, yo lo entenderé y no te odiaré te lo prometo, jamás podría hacer algo así contigo, te amo demasiado.

La espera se le hizo incontenible, ninguna respuesta del otro lado.

-L por favor, responde.

Aguantó la tensión unos segundos más hasta que el estómago se le estrujó en un bollo doloroso dentro del cuerpo al ver el mensaje en el monitor.

_El usuario L ha abandonado la conversación privada._

_¡Mierda! _Gritó el castaño, tenía un grueso nudo intragable en la garganta, temblaba de nervios y desconsolación.

-Light, ¿estás bien? –Sayu había ingresado a la cocina, en su rostro había deje de preocupación por ver en ese estado a su hermano, se fregaba los ojos con los puños ya que aun estaba adormecida, pero su rostro continuaba inquietante, expectante a las emociones de Light.

-Estoy bien Sayu –limpió un poco su rostro y bajó la tapa de la netbook apagando el aparato por completo.

-Pero estas llorando.

-No es nada, enserio, no te preocupes, vuelve a la cama –dijo tomando la portátil por la manija de ésta y subiendo las escaleras velozmente, dejando a la pequeña con cara de interrogante en la cocina. Se echó con fuerza sobre la cama y volvió a restregar sus ojos con lágrimas de una manera tan desconsiderada consigo mismo que logró arrancarse un par de pestañas. Le costó mucho dormirse, el reloj marcaba las 5 a.m. y aun no había podido siquiera calmar los alborotados tamboreos que daba su corazón dentro del tórax.

Despertó a eso de las nueve a.m. Luego de una ducha y de cruzársele por la cabeza miles de veces las pocas ganas de ir a clases y que sería mucho mejor si faltase y luego le pedía a Mikami los apuntes, se cambió como si nada, hizo caso omiso a sus instintos como comúnmente hacía y tomó las llaves de su propio carro conduciéndolo hacia la institución. El comienzo de la clase había sido habitual: todo un suburbio abrupto platicando lo alocadamente divertido que había sido el fin de semana. Él, aburrido sostenía su quijada con la palma de su mano, miraba a cualquier rededor con sus pupilas perdidas en sus pensamientos.

Mikami le comentaba que ya estaba tramitando el papeleo que le fue extraviado pero a mitad de la plática perdió el hilillo de ideas y se sumó en un silencio profundo, solo asintiendo afirmativamente con la cabeza. Por suerte Mikami no se había dado cuenta.

-Alumnos –intentó crear silencio tras dar varios puntapiés sobre su escritorio-. ¿Han recibido el correo que les envié, verdad? –Todo el alumnado asintió-. He revisado cada uno de sus proyectos y déjenme decirles que estuvieron fenomenales, algunos un tanto flojillos, deben de esforzarse más, pero otros realmente me han sorprendido, muy buena ortografía y calidad de resolución. Quiero felicitar en particular el trabajo de Hideki y Yagami, en verdad que fue espléndido muchachos, la manera en la cual redactaron paso por paso los sucesos y las opiniones remarcando éstas últimas con cuadros sinópticos, fue muy buena idea y bastante claro y conciso. No tuve más opción que aprobarlos con sobresaliente –el peor momento de su vida, se sintió sucio, jamás había sacado provecho por algo que ni siquiera había echado un ojo, ¡y ahora le felicitaban! Parecía ser el colmo y por desgracia el profesor le miraba con sus cachetes regordetes detrás de una sonrisa gigantesca, lástima que la silla no tuviera un fondo más abajo: quería perderse en ella, que lo tragara la tierra.

Cubría su rostro con una de sus manos, tenía la piel caliente de la humillación que sentía por dentro, Mikami le miraba algo extrañado, comúnmente Light sonreía cuando le felicitaban… Siempre le felicitaban, no por nada era el mejor.

El castaño ni se atrevía a mirar hacia atrás y ver a Riuzaky, con esos ojos gigantescos que le recriminarían el no haberle ayudado siquiera a poner la carátula al "preciado" encargue del profesor. Se sintió la peor basura del mundo y estaba seguro que pronto la voz grave del moreno se dejaría oír en medio del eco de aquel aula para reprochar ante el profesor la falta de compañerismo por su parte y que en realidad todo había sido esfuerzo de aquel.

Y Riuzaky sonreiría mientras el profesor le pondría un cero por no haber participado y sus esfuerzos de tantos años se irían por el drenaje.

_Mierda._

Esperó a llegara ese momento, se mordía la comisura de las uñas, y continuaba esperando mientras los minutos seguían corriendo y nada de lo que imaginaba ocurría. Giró su cabeza en un movimiento de ciento ochenta grados, divisó a Riuzaky, el moreno prestaba atención a lo que decía el profesor, para nada le estaba mirando ni tampoco lucía con intensiones de delatarle frente a todos.

Así pasó la hora y pronto el hombre regordete dio fin a la clase entregando lo que sería el nuevo trabajo a realizar por los alumnos.

-¿Qué harás ahora, Light? –preguntó Mikami cubriendo su interés porque fueran al bar a por un par de cafés o tal vez a beber un helado juntos. Cualquier cosa siempre que fuera estando juntos le harían conformarse al moreno.

Light no había prestado atención, aquel otro hombre de tatuajes se abría paso hacia la puerta del aula para poder retirarse. Debía detenerle.

-Espera un segundo aquí, Mikami –con la vista clavada en un Riuzaky que ya se encontraba fuera del lugar, pegó un saltito de la silla y corrió a la multitud de alumnos que ya estaban desesperados por ir a casa y se amontonaban en la salida. Quienes se sentaban en el fondo tenían ventaja en eso: no oían mucho durante toda la clase pero al menos al momento de irse tenían la salida asegurada sin impedimentos cuando la clase acabara, como Riuzaky, en cambio quienes se sentaban adelante para tener al profesor en frente y oír lo que tuviera que decir éste con claridad, como Light, debían esperar varios minutos para que el lugar se despejara y recién ahí podrían salir fuera.

-Riuzaky espera –chilló a lo lejos y a paso apresurado iba acercándose al moreno que tenía la peor expresión que pudo haberle dedicado pero no era agresiva ni mucho menos provocativa, más bien somnolienta, cansada-. Felicitaciones –dijo una vez que se detuvo en frente de aquel, tratando de capturar con fervor todo el aire que se le había escapado en la trotada-. El mérito es todo tuyo, te lo mereces.

_Y gracias por no delatarme. _Pensó.

Riuzaky se le quedó mirando sin gesto alguno, se veía deplorable, como si un camión le hubiera arrollado: estaba todo encorvado y con un aspecto más blanquecino y tétrico que lo normal.

-Si bueno, ni que me hubiera esforzado mucho –chasqueó la lengua y apretó los dientes.

Su rostro anguloso se volvió duro al recibir aquel comentario pero tampoco estaba en el mejor estado anímico como para sonreír y mucho menos agredir, cualquier emoción la sentía tan lejana, al menos cualquiera que no tuviera que ver con L_. _Sus pensamientos con aquel parecían un yoyo: los tenía en la cabeza yendo y viniendo y si de casualidad lograba entretenerse con algo para quitárselo de encima, solo era por un tiempo limitado. _Maldito L._

Haría caso omiso a esa frase petulante y engreída del moreno, no estaba concentrado al cien por ciento y observar el cabello oscuro de su compañero de cátedra, revolotear al compás del viento… le recordaba mucho a _él_.

_Maldición. _Quería golpearse la cabeza con los puños, ¡parecía obsesivo-compulsivo!

De repente Riuzaky se volteó dándole la espalda a Light haciéndolo reaccionar a éste de una manera impetuosa.

-¡Oye, espera! –le había tomado del brazo ejerciendo fuerza hacia atrás, poco hacía la verdad, por mas que el otro se veía un poco escuálido no lo era en absoluto, sus brazos eran fibrosos y justo en ese momento pudo percibirlo a través de la blusa negra que llevaba puesta-. Quería hablarte del trabajo.

-Haberlo dicho antes, parecía que te hubieras quedado sin batería, _muñeco_ –y justo luego de arrastrar la última palabra (quedándose él mismo en estado de trance esta vez, como si el adjetivo que le soltó a Light hacía un momento no fuera propio de él), demasiado inseguro de si mismo agachó la mirada al suelo, esperando que Yagami no tomara la frase como un cortejo: eso podría llegar a confundir tremendamente al castaño.

-¿Cómo me llamaste? –le miraba incrédulo, como quien no quiere creer la cosa. L pensó rápido, si aquel llegaba a sospechar algo mejor golpearle hasta dejarle inconsciente. No, que va, jamás podría golpearle, bueno al menos no ahora que sabía que _era él_. Mejor pensar otra cosa y rápido-. Mira, no tengo tiempo para tus petulancias ¿está bien? Ni tampoco quiero empezar con una estúpida pelea de niños como la otra vez –gracias al cielo Light se había tomado el comentario como mera amenaza-. Solo vine para decirte los horarios en los cuales podemos reunirnos para hacer lo de la materia.

-Mañana en mi apartamento a las 5 p.m. ¿Está bien o cursas otra materia?

-No, no curso ninguna mañana, esperaba que fuéramos a mi casa.

-¿Y por qué no en mi casa? Tranquilo, Yagami. No vivo en una cámara de torturas ni nada por el estilo asique no tienes por qué poner esa cara.

Light enrojeció hasta las orejas. Frunció el entrecejo algo molesto.

-No me… no digas… -se había quedado mudo y con los dientes chirriando, tartamudeaba incoherencias y ojeaba al moreno con rabia que solo expresaba con la mirada, sentía que no podía moverse, siempre que se enfadaba le sucedía lo mismo y no podía reaccionar o decir una frase ingeniosamente insultante a su contrincante luego de cinco minutos, cuando ya la acción había acabado seguramente.

-En mi apartamento a las 5 entonces –caminó hacia la motocicleta verde y posándose sobre ella empujó con toda la fuerza de su pie derecho la palanca para así poner a andar el rodado.

-Pero yo decía mi casa porque a esas horas mañana no habrá nadie y estaremos solos tú y yo y podremos estudiar tranquilos sin interrupciones.

-Pues en mi apartamento nunca hay nadie, solo yo –no le había oído bien por el sonido abrupto del motor encendido.

-¿Vives solo?

-No Yagami, solo hecho a mí familia cuando se me apetece hacerlo y cuando se me apetece los regreso a casa -broma de mal gusto. Light le miró con expresión indecora-. ¿Qué parte de _"nunca hay nadie, solo yo"_ no entendiste?

-La parte que "_eres un completo idiota_" –insultó por lo bajo. Dudó que el moreno le hubiere escuchado con claridad.

-¿Te llevo Yagami? –gritó.

-Am… no, yo… -¿Quién podría llegar a entender a aquel tipo: le decía alguna burrada de humor negro para hacerle enfadar como si de veras le desagradara la presencia del castaño tan cerca suyo y al momento siguiente pretendía hacerle un favor? Si que era un extraño espécimen-. No puedo, traje el carro y debo llevar a Mikami.

-Entiendo lo del coche pero ¿y lo de tu amigo siempre es así? ¿No puedes decirle que se vaya a pie? ¿O acaso te apunta con un arma para que le hagas favores?

-¿Y quien dijo que estoy obligado a hacerlo? Lo hago porque quiero. Además a ti qué te importa.

En el fondo no podía admitir que le enternecía aquella actitud aniñada, debía continuar con su personaje. Esbozó una sonrisa.

-De veras Yagami, deberías comenzar a comunicarle a tu cara tus emociones, o tal vez deberías empezar a aprender a mentir –le miró desafiante-. ¿Vas a quedarte ahí todo el día o vas a preguntarme la dirección en donde vivo? Aunque si por alguna razón ya la conoces…

Light no habló, estaba más serio que tumba y el gesto que portaba su rostro era igual de macabro.

-Ya, tampoco es para poner esa cara, sabes –rodó los ojos poniéndolos completamente en blanco-. Hiruki, 390, tercer piso, número 26. Ah y mas te vale no ser impuntual.

-¿Es eso una amenaza? ¿Si lo soy qué vas a hacerme?

Miró hacia el frente listo para salir prácticamente volando.

-Mejor te aguardo la sorpresa –le miró al castaño igual o más agresivo de lo que aquel hacía.

Se fue disparando y le dejó con toda la nube con aroma a gasoil rodeándole.

Desconsiderado, fanfarrón y engreído, que persona tan despreciable… _Estúpido Riuzaky._

_Estúpido Yagami_. No quería dejar solo al muy pavo de Mikami, como le enternecía esa manera de razonar tan sensible y considerada, como si no lograra ser egoísta por mucho que le desagradara hacer favores a los demás.

_Nadie debe decidir por ti, solo __**tú **__y de acuerdo a lo que __**tú **__quieres. _

Light debía trabajar en eso, un tanto o más que él con su extraña obsesión.

* * *

Al día siguiente las cinco de la tarde llegaron más rápido de lo que creía. Media hora antes salió con su coche en marcha. Fue buena idea el hecho de que fuera en casa de Riuzaky ya que ocurrió algo no planeado por parte de Sayu: en vez de acudir a clase de ballet reunió un grupo de amigas para practicar diversas coreografías y qué mejor lugar que su hogar, donde no estaban sus padres para aquel entonces y solo podría estar su hermano mayor quien no saldría de su recámara para interrumpirlas. La música la pondría a todo volumen aprovechando que no estaban sus padres para regañarle.

Estacionó en la acera frente al gran edificio. Ingresó por el ascensor y presionó el botón del tercer piso. Faltaban cuatro minutos para las cinco, había sido mas que puntual, mas le valía al irrespetuoso de Riuzaky no demandarle nada o ya se las vería caro.

Golpeó a la puerta e ingresó lentamente tras oír un claro "adelante".

-Permiso –fue lo primero que dijo y cerró la puerta tras sí.

El lugar era espacioso, las paredes color arena y los cerámicos del piso de un tono blanco, tan lustrados que la luz del sol ingresando por los ventanales les daba un resplandor único. Había cuadros, muchos y estaban ilustrados con motocicletas de todos los modelos posibles (algunos antiguos y otros bastante actuales), realizados con pinceladas gruesas y colores vivos. Los sillones del mismo tono arena de las paredes y un plasma gigantesco frente a ellos, al parecer Riuzaky disfrutaba mucho de ver la TV.

Observó la mesa de tamaño mediano puesta en medio del lugar, había una caja de pizza abierta con el vacío de varias porciones, las aceitunas mordisqueadas con el carozo a la vista a un lado de la caja y un vaso de gaseosa a medio beber. ¿Todo eso sobre la mesa a las cinco de la tarde? Le pareció extraño pero no acotó nada, aun no veía a Riuzaky.

-Hola –llamó, nadie contestaba. ¿Era su impresión o le estaba tendiendo una broma de mal gusto? Le había dicho que fuera puntual y así lo hizo, chequeó su reloj: las cinco y diez minutos y el moreno aun no aparecía, y todo eso sumado que le había amenazado si el castaño llegaba a tardarse, ¿y ahora las cosas se habían invertido?

Bufó, nadie le contestaba, volvió a llamar alzando mucho más el tono de voz y aun así Riuzaky no se apareció. Agudizó el sonido cuando sintió el agua de la regadera correr. ¡El muy desgraciado se estaba tomando una ducha y le había hecho llegar temprano para hacerle esperar! Deseó abofetearlo con todas las fuerzas de su interior.

Para distraerse un poco del ímpetu de aquel tipo comenzó a recorrer con la mirada la terraza: muy bonita, la vista a la gran ciudad era formidable. Chequeó varios estantes, algunos estaban repletos de recuerdos, todos ellos ordenados por tamaño y color (al parecer el moreno disfrutaba de una obsesión de perfecto orden), pero no era eso lo que le había llamado la atención, ¡y vaya que sí le llamo!

Se acercó rápidamente a aquella pared donde colgaban millares de medallas y diplomas, de todos los colores y tamaños, una gran variedad y absolutamente todas con el mismo título: _"Al mejor…"_

La mayoría era en mención de las habilidades académicas e intelectuales de Riuzaky, pero al estirar el cuello un poco y mirar hacia arriba vio un estante de madera lustrada con unos gigantescos trofeos, había doce: tres de tenis y prácticamente los nueve restantes tenían figuras grabadas de motocicletas.

-Me cambio y vuelvo –escuchó decir antes que su pecho resistiera la falta de aire que le había causado un susto semejante. Volteó todo su cuerpo y solo pudo ver la espalda, cabello y piernas mojadas de Riuzaky, que caminaba con mucha pachorra hacia una recámara con una toalla blanca cubriendo sus partes íntimas. Se encerró en el cuarto y al rato salió con unas ropas muy holgadas para su talle, parecían pijama.

-Siéntate –le dijo al castaño haciendo a un lado en la mesa la caja de pizza en vez de quitarla de allí. Se dejó caer con fuerza sobre la silla y arrojó con el mismo ánimo los elementos estudiantiles. Exhaló profundamente.

-Vaya, tienes varios trofeos moto-ciclísticos ahí. Corres profesionalmente, ¿verdad?

-No Yagami, los compré en rebaja en una feria de mala muerte –no rió con su propia burla (como si la hubiera hecho con esfuerzos), y Light mucho menos.

_Idiota_. Pensó y tomó asiento junto a aquel.

-¿Quieres que la ponga en la heladera? –apuntó a la pizza a medio comer, ser cortes nunca estaba de mas, ni siquiera cuando eres visita de un anfitrión tan maleducado como lo era aquel.

-¿Y qué te hizo pensar que he dejado de comer?

-Bueno, aun así podrías guardarla y cuando acabemos continuas, sino pueden ensuciarse las cosas y…

-Por Dios Yagami, no empieces con tus caprichos, tengo terrible dolor de cabeza y quiero terminar con esto cuanto antes –fregó todo su rostro con la palma de su mano.

-Bueno, yo no tengo la culpa de eso. Y sabes, todos tenemos malos días, a mí también me duele la cabeza y preferiría estar en mi casa y no aquí contigo, pero aun así vine y creo que por eso merezco un poco de respeto ¿o no?

Riuzaky se había quedado callado y tieso, miraba hacia el suelo sin querer enfrentar la mirada de Light que por extraño que pareciera, estaba bastante seguro de sí mismo.

Bufó, tomó todo el papelerío y comenzó a leer.

-Bien, veamos –concentró su vista en las pequeñas líneas del enunciado-. Este caso presenta diversos blah blah blah, nos encontramos con que blah blah, una prostituta que desaparece sin dejar rastros, no hay cámaras que hubieren filmado el cometido ni sospechosos, no saben donde ocurrió. La policía recibe una llamada el martes en la noche exactamente a las veintidós p.m. de una "colega en el servicio" –el moreno dibujó las comillas en el aire con sus dedos-. Bueno, parece ser todo y luego un par de detalles que no valen a la redundancia. Bien, empecemos.

-¡Riuzaky! Déjate de juegos, lo estás leyendo todo así nomás. ¡Dame el papel! –le gritó extendiendo la mano.

-Oye, oye, aclaremos algo ¿sí? Contéstame por favor, ¿Quién fue el número uno de la clase? Y en singular ya que tú no me serviste de nada y con solo mi materia gris, que no es poco decir –Light puso los ojos en blanco, esa arrogancia fetichista del moreno le enfermaba-. Logré por mis medios resolver todos y cada uno de los casos con excelencia y profesionalidad y me tomó tan solo un día. ¿Acaso crees que no sé cómo lidiar con un casito menor como este? –su tono era altanero y petulante, Light ya pensaba en ahorcarlo.

-Puff… gracias por el monólogo, enserio, pero por favor señor superdotado con una megamente, usted no necesita de un colega tan torpe como yo, puede resolverlo por sí solo a este y a todos los casos que se le presenten, ¡usted es tan inteligente, yo siquiera le llego a los talones! –soltó irónicamente mal actuado.

Riuzaky sonrió.

-Déjate de burlas Yagami, no es lo tuyo. Te sale pésimo y bastante vergonzoso -Light enrojeció, ya no había rastros de ironía en su rostro ahora más bien estaba enojado y apretando la quijada-. Bien, si ya no tienes otra pavada que decir, me gustaría continuar con el caso y asegurarme de que algo con lógica salga de esos labios, si es que eso es posible y no es mucho pedir –apuntó con su dedo índice la boca de Light y eso fue lo último que éste escuchó para explotar por completo.

-¡Diablos, Riuzaky! ¿Puedes parar, por favor? –gritó poniéndose de pie y arrojando la silla donde había estado sentado, hacia atrás-. Escúchame una cosa, el caso es de lo más simple y créeme que yo lo hubiera hecho en mi casa. Yo no iba a venir y si estoy aquí es por el simple hecho de que quería agradecerte lo que has hecho por mí el sábado anterior en la bailanta, agradecerte por haberme llevado al hospital y haber intentado ayudar a Mikami y por no haber permitido que aquellos tipos me rompieran la nariz a golpes, y también quería agradecerte por haberme llevado a casa la vez que me encontraste descompuesto en el baño de la universidad y bueno, ¡eso! ¡Si vine hasta aquí es para eso! Sabes, me confundes mucho Riuzaky, es que hay veces en las que te comportas de una manera muy humana y hasta me haces creer que realmente te preocupas por los demás, que tienes corazón y hasta que podría llegar a importarte que un par de criminales le rompan la cara a golpes a un tipo como yo, pero otra veces pareces cambiar abruptamente de personalidad y de la nada te conviertes en esta porquería que tengo aquí en frente mío, me dices groserías y me faltas el respeto. ¡Nunca más vuelvas a hacerlo, nunca más quiero escucharte hablarme de esa manera! ¿Oíste bien? ¡No te atrevas a faltarme el respeto porque no lo toleraré ni un segundo más! –las mejillas del castaño estaban más sonrojadas que nunca, las ramas de la aorta que posaban en su sien ahora descansaban luego de haberse hinchado hasta el extremo. Le faltaba el aire y gracias a la asfixia acumulada con los nervios, sus ojos estaban acuoso, repletos de lagrimones que se mantenían firmes en aquellos iris café, Light estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no soltarlos y que éstos rodaran por sus mejillas, estaba haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no llorar.

No le gustaba verle así, le hería y no podía no admitirlo, en verdad que sí dolía y mucho. Light respiraba con dificultar y pudo ver que no lloraba porque tenía vergüenza de hacerlo, de haberse exaltado así y de revelar sus sentimientos a alguien que seguramente el castaño pensaría que pronto se le echaría a reír en la cara, pero nada de eso pasó.

Había ido para disculparse, nada más ni nada menos que eso.

_Siempre acababan peleando, por una cosa o por otra, simplemente no se llevaban bien._ ¿Cómo era posible que dos personas que en la vida real se trataban cual perro y gato, en el mundo ficticio creado por Internet eran todo lo contrario? Porque estaba seguro que él y Light eran probablemente los amantes más pasionales, carnales y apegados… Podría asegurar en lo más profundo de su corazón que aquel retoño era su primer, y tal vez el único, amante verdadero que hubo de tener. Y ni siquiera habían hecho el amor verdaderamente, y ya sentía tantas cosas por él, mucho más de lo que hubiera sentido con cualquier persona con la que anduvo en la vida real.

Y si le gustaba, si le excitaba, si le extasiaba ese mendigo castaño de pacotilla, que al verlo le provocaba una sensación de lo más agradable, tan hermosa y reconfortante como brisa tibia de otoño, ¿por qué no se lo gritaba? ¿Por qué no acababa con todo el misterio de una buena vez y dejaba de mantener a Light en suspenso y le gritaba que era L? Qué él, así de mal hablado, de burlón, de petulante, fetichista y fanfarrón, era el hombre que le hacía el amor detrás del monitor de una aparato y le hacía hervir la sangre al castaño y tocaba suavemente esos puntos de placer que lo trasportaban a otra realidad, una en la cual Light era amado y se dejaba llevar por las pasiones a las que nunca se atrevía a aventurar en la vida real.

Y no podía hacerlo, porque por más que quisiera gritárselo con todas sus fuerzas, él era Riuzaky para Light, no L, jamás sería L, jamás podría estar a la altura de L y estaba muy consciente de aquello, y odiaba estarlo porque no le daba cojones para actuar. Y peor que no confesarle la verdad al castaño, y continuar evadiendo las peticiones de un reencuentro en persona entre ambos, sería confesárselo y acabar rompiendo la ilusión de Light en mil pedazos.

Se sintió mierda, más mierda que nunca porque desde el principio juró que no metería los sentimientos y que la cosa no iría a llegar lejos al paso que se daban, y se equivocó… maldijo la manera en la que erró como bastardo. Y lo peor de todo era que esa maraña puramente "lógica" por su parte no tuvo en cuenta los sentimientos, no había siquiera pensado en ellos hasta que éstos sin previo aviso tomaron el lugar más importante en la jugada, y ahora ya daba por sentado que perdería y que tras armar tanto rompecabezas, su propio juego se le ponía en su contra y sería el más perjudicado en todo aquello, pero eso no le afectaba tanto como saber que arrastraría a Light en el dolor y lo haría sufrir y vería esos lagrimones rodando por sus mejillas y oiría esos hipidos ahogados durante mucho tiempo más. Le rompería el corazón… Esto último era lo que realmente le hacía sentir la peor de las _mierdas_.

-No llores, lo lamento –Light no soportó los nervios que le carcomían las paredes del estómago y expulsó las lágrimas que rápido cayeron por su piel trigueña hasta llegar a su barbilla y acabar en el suelo en forma de gotas. Y esos gemidos tan típicos del llanto que el moreno sintió como puñalada en el tórax-. Ya, perdóname.

No sabía qué hacer, como moverse, como comportarse, ¡mierda, quería abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, apretarlo entre sus brazos y susurrarle al oído lo mucho que le gustaba, lo mucho que lo pensaba, lo imaginaba y lo deseaba con tanto afecto y tanto fervor!

_Niño de mierda_… no le movía el piso, directamente se lo rompía en mil pedazos como si le cayeran encima bombas atómicas, con tan solo llorar así… Debía calmarse, dejar de sentir y comenzar a pensar, tenía el pecho demasiado abierto y sangraba, las heridas de amor ya comenzaban a verter sangre en él al igual que sucedía con Light.

Todo se estaba desbordando, todo era tan irreal. ¿Qué hacía una criatura tan pura y suave llorado por él? Porque ese llanto no provenía de su mala relación con Riuzaky, era mucho más profundo, y el moreno sabía a la perfección que era por L, ¡por su alter ego! Y por todo lo que eso conllevaba, el no poder verse estaba matando lentamente a Light. Jamás había visto algo así: lágrimas verdaderas de un amor sufrido, ¡eran reales, Yagami no mentía! ¿Cómo podía alguien enamorarse tanto de un perro sarnoso como él, amante de la borrachera y los placeres más guarros?

Y allí estaba, intentando controlarse para no acabar perdiendo los estribos frente a aquella mariposa que gemía dolorosamente sobre su pecho y mojaba su prenda de vestir con tantas lágrimas.

Esa preciosa mariposa… _debía _controlarse.

No podía… pero _tenía_ que controlarse.

Lo intentaba… y no lo conseguía, sentía las fuerzas dormidas y el corazón abierto y sangrante, con el rojizo líquido más espeso que nunca.

Acercó lentamente su rostro a los cabellos de Light, los olió con dedicación: una fragancia suave y dulce, como el algodón se esparcía por aquellos, era deliciosa, hipnotizante.

-Lo siento Riuzaky –dijo separándose, y gracias a Dios que lo hizo porque de no haberlo hecho, L ya no soportaría por más tiempo la distancia entre ambos rostros y acabaría devorando esa hermosa fisionomía del castaño-. Perdóname, yo no quise que la cosa rebalsara estos extremos, es que estoy pasando por un muy mal momento con alguien a quien amo demasiado y… lo lamento soy un imbécil. Es que todo en mi vida está saliendo mal y mucho más con esta persona –se limpiaba las lágrimas con las mangas de la camisa dejando a éstas húmedas y arrugadas. Un nudo se le había atorado en la garganta e hipaba constantemente causando que sus hombros se elevaran y cayeran en movimientos abruptos y repetitivos.

-Ten –le alcanzó un vaso con agua fría. Estaba tan nervioso que se atragantó cuando la bebió y comenzó a toser. Riuzaky se acercó más, corroborando que se encontrara bien, le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda para permitir que le volviera el aire al castaño luego de ese pequeño ahogo, pero no era eso precisamente lo que deseaba: quería acariciar tersamente la espalda de aquel hombre, pero no debía, ¡no podía a menos que no reconociera el hecho de que se vería extraño!

Light se veía deplorable, y así era justamente como también se sentía él mismo en su interior. No quería que aquel pensara que todo estaba mal, ¡porque no era así! Ni tampoco que todo era culpa de Light, porque él no tenía la culpa de nada, si alguien merecía tener la responsabilidad de todo lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos definitivamente debía ser él, L.

Suspiró audiblemente y posó sus manos sobre su sien intentando quitar el sudor que ya se le venía encima y en consecuencia los cabellos negros se le pegaban a la frente.

-Yagami, tranquilízate –logró decirle a aquel que se posaba nuevamente sobre la silla-. Anda, ve al baño, lávate el rostro.

-No, no, enserio estoy bien. Continuemos, ¿sí? –abría el papelerío que había sobre la mesa y tomaba lápiz para comenzar con el trabajo.

-¿Qué haces?

-Continuaremos, hagamos de cuenta que no pasó nada. ¿Por dónde estábamos? Ah sí, la mujer que había desaparecido. Tengo una teoría, a mi entender si no hay cámaras y no se sabe cuando desapareció, podría la policía mandar a atestiguar a la amiga de la desaparecida y preguntarle las zonas en las cuales acostumbraba brindar sus servicios y qué clase de clientes tenía… Y am… -se notaba que hacía fuerzas para pensar, probablemente le dolería la cabeza, las lágrimas no combinaban de buena manera con el estudio y los deseos por pensar.

-Yagami por Dios, ve a tu casa.

-¿Pero qué dices? Pos supuesto que no haré eso, ya te he dejado todo un trabajo entero a ti y lo has hecho solo sin mi ayuda y para colmo no me has delatado con el profesor, lo cual te estaré por siempre agradecido. Pero ya no quiero sentirme un inútil e inservible, a éste lo hago yo.

-Mira, puedes hacer lo que quieras, si en verdad lo quieres hacer tu solo pues bien, no dudo de tu capacidad intelectual, también si quieres podríamos reunirnos otro día, pero no hoy, ya me duele bastante la cabeza y creo suponer que a ti debe pasarte igual y con lo que acaba de ocurrir no estás para esto. Disculpa que no concierna contigo pero luces pésimo, hombre.

Los nervios le habían dado un buen retorcijón de estomago hacía unos minutos, se acariciaba el abdomen suavemente con sus manos y miraba a Riuzaky de reojo para luego posar la mirada en la luz del sol que ingresaba por los cristales de las ventanas, una mirada entristecida que le rompía las entrañas al moreno que no podía dejar de echarle un vistazo de manera profunda, profanando intensamente la sensibilidad que se había apoderado del castaño después de tanto alboroto. Y ojeaba con dedicación la bola que se había formado detrás de la camisa de Light, sobre su estómago: esa pancita hinchada de tanto nervio, que más quería sino acariciarla con delicadeza.

-Ya, hombre, vete a casa –se volteó en un santiamén, si continuaba mirándolo se perdería en sus ojos café, más valía dejar de echarle el ojo.

Light desistió y se puso de pie, reunió parte del papeleo que le pertenecía e hizo sonar las llaves del automóvil como aviso de su partida.

-Bueno –dijo resignado, a decir verdad sí necesitaba descansar y tomarse un buen baño fresco.

Riuzaky se posó junto al marco de la puerta esperando a que aquel traspasase por ésta.

-¿Nos volveremos a reunir, verdad? –su voz se oía quebrada y lejana, como si físicamente estuviera allí pero no con la mente cien por ciento predispuesta.

-Eso lo veremos luego, yo te aviso por móvil –no quería sonar amable ni mucho menos pero realmente le preocupaba aquel hombre y le alarmaba su pésimo estado anímico-. ¿Puedes conducir? –preguntó sin demostrar el verdadero interés que tenía por la seguridad del castaño, su interpretación le había salido de maravillas ya que Light percibió que poco le interesaba su estado al moreno, para aquel seguramente velar por la seguridad del castaño le era similar a preguntar algo tan insignificante como la hora o el clima.

Agachó la mirada.

-Sí, puedo solo. Gracias de todas formas por preguntar. Entonces… ¿nos veremos luego?

-Lárgate ya, Yagami –puso los ojos en blanco y se dejó caer vagamente sobre el marco de la puerta.

Ni una palabra más, cerró la puerta y caminó solo por el pasillo hasta llegar a planta baja y dar con su automóvil.

Últimamente se sentía peor que un cero a la izquierda, nada le salía bien y todo por los estúpidos sentimientos que se colaban de por medio. Era más que inservible: para Riuzaky, para Mikami y hasta para él mismo, se la pasaba descomponiéndose y desmayándose tras que encima todos debían velar por su seguridad.

_Se sentía un niño_… Pero eso debía cambiar y tan pronto como fuera posible.

* * *

L no se conectaba, seguramente estaría haciéndolo apropósito. Suspiró. Quería abandonar la netbook pero temía que de hacerlo, el moreno podría llegar a aparecer y él no estaría allí para recibirlo. Se pasó un poco más de tiempo frente al monitor, tal vez cuarenta minutos o hasta una hora, los ojos le ardían por la luz blanca y despampanante de éste. Se levantó de la silla y fue hasta el baño, colocó unas gotitas farmacéuticas sobre sus ojos, se las había recetado el mismo médico que le había recomendado mandar hacerse un par de lentes para descansar la vista que se deploraba tras estar estudiando tanto tiempo, y ahora que le agregaba la inmensa cantidad de tiempo que se pasaba frente al computador, todo estaba mucho peor.

Bajó la tapa de la portátil cuando su madre le llamó para cenar.

Tomaba la comida con desgano, enroscando los spaghetti una y otra vez y volvía a desenroscarlos. La mano sin uso la tenía sosteniendo su barbilla.

-¿Por qué tienes esa cara, Light? ¿No te gusta la cena? –interrogó su pequeña hermana que lejos de ser indiferente a los actos del castaño, le miraba con ojos inquisidores. Y gracias a su comentario había logrado llamar la atención de sus padres.

-¿Pasa algo, cariño?

_Cariño. _¿Por qué debían usar esa maldita palabra? Le obligaban a recordarlo.

-Nada –miraba sin atención el plato de comida y continuaba jugando con los spaghetti.

-Extraña a su novia –dijo Sayu en tono burlón y comenzó a reír.

-¡Claro que no! –gritó.

-¡Claro que sí! Mírate la cara, pareces recordarla con ojos soñadores –la pequeña unía sus manos y miraba hacia arriba, personificando la manera en que a su parecer Light lucía para entonces.

-No seas tonta –le dijo en tono amenazador.

-Oh, cariño, hace tiempo que no traes a Misa por aquí, ¿Cuándo vamos a verla? ¿Por qué ya no viene a cenar con nosotros? –preguntó su madre.

Un silencio de ultratumba se había apoderado del ambiente, solo se oía el metálico sonido de los cubiertos chocar contra los platos.

-Ya no salgo con Misa.

-¿No? ¿Qué pasó, pelearon? –su madre lucía sorprendida, ¿acaso nunca se había percatado que la presencia de la rubia ponía bastante incómodo (y no en el buen sentido) a su propio hijo? ¿Tan poco demostrativo era con los sentimientos?

-No funcionó, no quiero hablar de eso.

-Pero sí estas conociendo a otra persona, ¿verdad, Light?

-No, Sayu, deja de entrometerte en mis asuntos.

-Para mí que sí porque estás siempre en la computadora, a mi parecer te la pasas hablándole por correo.

-¡Ya basta! –tal vez a sus padres se le escapara cierta información vital pero Sayu tenía un increíble sentido de la percepción y a su corta edad ya se había percatado de lo que le tenía tan absuelto a su propio hermano.

Un milagro hizo que su móvil sonara y vibrara en el bolsillo de sus shins.

-Es su nueva novia, está llamándole para decirle que lo ama –se burlaba la pequeña y metía un gran bocado de fideos en su boca.

-Deja en paz a tu hermano, Sayu –le regañó su padre y poniendo un gesto lastimero, la pequeña morena abandonó el tema y se dedicó a llenar su estómago.

-Light, estamos cenando –odiaba que interrumpieran los momentos en familia que pudieran tener, siendo éstos tan pocos, su madre los consideraba muy preciados.

-Lo sé, es Mikami, aguárdenme un segundo –el moreno no pudo haber llamado por móvil en mejor momento, deseó en su interior que tuviera algo bueno para decirle y que la conversación se extendiera por el resto del tiempo que duraría la cena. No quería más interrogatorios por parte de su familia.

-¿Si?

-Hola Light, ¿recuerdas hace muchos años cuando vino el festival de automóviles a la ciudad? ¿Y nosotros acudimos?

-Sí, fue muy divertido –dijo sin intentar mostrar escepticismo en su tono de voz. Vio que sus padres le estaban mirando de reojo asique para hablar más tranquilos se adentró a la cocina.

-Pues bien, ahora vuelven a la ciudad, será este fin de semana, y me preguntaba si querrías ir conmigo. Ya quiero ver las carreras de automóviles y los tantos modelos que habrá. Supongo que también habrá competencia de ciclismo y motocicletas como los años anteriores –había un deje de emoción muy notable en la voz del moreno, tanto que ésta en tiempos se entrecortaba.

-Si, Mikami, acepto ir contigo.

-¡Oh, grandioso Light! Te recogeré el sábado en la tarde e iremos juntos, lleva la cámara fotográfica, estoy seguro que habrá unos coches de muerte –todos tenían una extraña obsesión y la de Mikami seguramente sería su pasión por los automóviles. Aunque tampoco él podía quejarse, estaba bastante ansioso por la noticia (y la verdad sea dicha: le había caído como anillo al dedo), ya quería acudir, también a él le fascinaban los coches y los distintos modelos, formas, pinturas…

Tal vez en aquel momento el moreno estaría rebalsando de felicidad: mezclar los componentes que más añoraba en su vida: Light y los coches, era todo un sueño para Mikami

-Entonces, nos vemos ¿sí?

-¿No tienes nada más para decirme?

-¿Qué? Oh no, Light, era solo eso –la pregunta le había extrañado.

El castaño ojeaba la mesa de cenar desde la cocina y su familia aun no se ponía de pie, no quería volver allí otra vez, comenzarían a interrogarle como habían estado haciendo durante toda la cena.

-¿Estás seguro? –hacía tiempo.

-Sí, Light, ¿está todo bien?

Vio que su madre recogía los platos sucios e ingresaba a la cocina para colocarlos en el fregadero. Su padre se estiraba y probablemente ya se fuera a dormitar, lo mismo sucedía con Sayu.

-Sí, todo bien, Mikami. Am… debo colgar ¿sí? Hablamos luego.

-Bien, si, recuerda lo del fin de semana por favor no vayas a fallarme, aunque sé que jamás lo harías –nuevamente empezaba con el cortejo.

-Ya, Mikami. No lo haré. Hasta luego.

-Hasta luego, Light.

* * *

**Este chaper está calmo porque en un principio yo planeé que éste y el chaper 8 (donde está la mayoría de la acción) fueran un solo capitulo, pero al ver que se me hacía muy largo tuve que separarlos. Bueno, dentro de poquito subo el otro que ya lo tengo echo y guardado, va a haber beso y esta vez Light no va a estar ebrio :). Un saludo a todos. Gracias por leer. ¡Comenten :D!**


	8. Capítulo VIII

**Los personajes de Death Note no son de mi pertenencia.**

**Tengo que apurarme a escribir porque ya van a empezar las clases y ahí si que me voy a retrasar mucho con las historias :(**

**Gracias por los reviews a Guest, Rossita12, Tofe:3 (lo escribí bien esta vez XD), Rovi, prue131, mina-sama12, Melany, yessikatolen, Bad-Boy456 y Sasusaku. Me gusta que me comenten chicos, gracias por hacerlo y por seguir cada capítulo.**

**Y ahora sí, espero les guste y hasta la próxima. Un beso enorme. **

* * *

La atmósfera era festiva y burda, Light había contado una totalidad de cuatro pistas de corretaje, tal vez una fuera para automóviles, otra para motocicletas y otra para el ciclismo. La cuarta lo tenía en duda pero algo relacionado con ruedas debía de ser.

Mikami observaba embobado los modelos, sacaba fotos y no era el único: allí los flashes de las cámaras brillaban por su continua presencia. No es que estuviera tan emocionado y desesperado como su amigo de cátedra, pero debía admitir que se sintió reconfortante cuando alentaron junto con palomitas de maíz, hot-dogs y bebidas: las carreras de aquellos automóviles y sus conductores. Algunos hacían demostraciones acelerando los coches sin moverlos del lugar, para mostrar a la audiencia la capacidad del motor. Mikami tomaba fotografías cada dos minutos.

A pesar de creer que la mayoría de todos los espectadores serían hombres y así fue en general, logró ver varias mujeres disfrutando de aquel espectáculo. Le parecía formidable que las féminas comenzaran a romper estereotipos machistas absurdos, también tenían derecho a divertirse con algo que estaba lejos de lo que la sociedad imponía para ellas.

-Oh gracias, Mikami –dijo cuando el moreno le tendió otra botella de gaseosa mientras aquel tenía en manos un gran vaso de cerveza fría.

Juntos observaban la carrera, alentando y en partes discutiendo favorablemente por quien les parecía que ganaría, el automóvil negro que se veía de último modelo, o el blanco que a pesar de ser un coche antiguo, su motor se oía poderoso.

Estaba pasándola genial, no lo negaría.

-Me compraré otro hot-dog, enseguida regreso –le gritó a su acompañante al oído tras el bullicio que había en la tribuna, aquel asintió con la cabeza y volvió a posar sus ojos en la carrera.

Salió como pudo de ahí, Mikami había sacado boletos para asientos de la parte central de la tribuna y tuvo que pedir varios _"disculpe, lo siento, perdone"_ cada vez que pasaba en frente de alguien y éste le miraba con ojos de ultratumba porque el castaño estaba impidiéndoles ver la carrera al pasar por delante.

Subió a través de una escalera gigantesca hasta uno de los pasillos de entrada, parecían antros, estaba todo muy oscurecido ahí dentro. Sacó dinero de su bolsillo dirigiéndose hacia la tienda y cuando tenía en la cabeza el delicioso sabor de la comida que acababa de probar, oyó el sonido de motores encendiéndose, era muy distinto al de los automóviles pero no por ello menos potente.

Chequeó desde el pasillo la pista para las motocicletas, había una tribuna igual de gigantesca llena de gentío como con los coches, pero ésta era diferente: en un sector se encontraban miles de rocas talladas de manera rectangular (Light apostaba a que los motociclistas debían de montar en ellas sin caerse, era bastante peligroso), también una enorme rampa y finalmente la pista de carrera común y corriente. Había muchas más posibilidades de atracción, y eran mucho más morbosas y masoquistas que los automóviles, ya que los conductores podrían romperse un hueso en cualquier momento, ya de por si la motocicleta no es un instrumento inofensivo, no así los coches que eran bastante más seguros que aquellas.

Ya todos los motociclistas estaban varados uno al lado del otro creando una fila frente a los espectadores, no se veían sus rostros: llevaban cascos y como usaban un conjunto ajustado y enterizo de goma color negro, parecían ser todos iguales.

De repente, y tras todo el gentío que eufórico esperaba el comienzo de la acción, desparramando manotazos, golpes y gritos por doquier, un codazo fuerte y conciso golpeó con dureza su abdomen. Se agachó levemente tras sentir un dolor punzante en la boca del estómago.

-Oh, disculpe señor yo… -dijo la voz de una mujer que se había dado la vuelta-. ¿Light? Oh diablos, perdóname, ¿te lastimé mucho?

Reconoció la voz al instante.

-No, está bien –dijo a Takada que le miraba con los ojos grandes preocupados. Intentó ponerse de pie para así amortiguar el dolor pero no lo consiguió, solo logró que le doliera más y debió agacharse nuevamente.

-Oh, Dios santo Light, lo siento tanto. Déjame ver en mi bolso, creo que tengo una pastilla para el dolor de ovario –chequeó en su cartera mientras Light la miraba con desdiches-. No me pongas esa cara, sé que es para mujeres pero en realidad es un simple anestésico que funciona para casi todos los dolores del cuerpo. Al menos hará que dejes de retorcerte –le sonrió con ternura.

Le tendió un poco de la bebida que la morena tenía en la mano, luego de esperar unos quince minutos el dolor había cesado un poco, o al menos había podido ponerse de pie.

-Veamos la puntuación que da el jurado para Shymuri –decía el vocero por micrófono, se oía por los parlantes que estaban en los murales sobre la tribuna-. Un 8, un 7 y un 8. ¡Excelente puntuación!

-Oh, ahora es su turno, ¡le toca a él! –gritó la morena al ver que uno de los motociclistas avanzaba a las rocas talladas.

-¿Se llevará el premio por segunda vez? –decía el anfitrión con una sonrisa destellante. Algunos en la tribuna gritaron que sí, otros que no, pero definitivamente todos estaban allí para verlo-. ¡Denle un aplauso a Hideki Ryuga! –señaló con tremendo alboroto y varias personas abucheaban eufóricas mientras otros balbuceaban al moreno con expresiones como ¡_buh, buh, fuera!_

Entonces de veras corría profesionalmente. Le miró atento a cada movimiento, en algunas ocasiones creyó que Riuzaky caería porque las maniobras eran peligrosas y hacían que uno se llevara los dedos a la boca de los nervios.

-¡Anda, tú puedes cabrón, dale por culo a todos esos! –gritó Takada con todas sus fuerzas casi reventándole el oído a Light que se lo cubrió con la mano, pero le pareció divertido y excitante, por lo que no se enojó, una gran sonrisa se apoderaba de su rostro trigueño.

-¡Oh Dios mío! –gritó Light con los cabellos de su nuca erizándosele-. ¡Que no haga eso o se caerá! –Riuzaky estaba sobre una de las rocas y puso la motocicleta a andar sobre la rueda principal levantando la parte trasera del rodado.

Su preocupación había hecho que largara un chillido tan alto que varios hombres en la tribuna se voltearon para verle con rostro que delataba lo estúpido que había sonado Light. Mientras tanto Takada reía a carcajadas.

-Oh, Light, no se caerá, él siempre hace eso para asustarnos, es un pillo. Tranquilo, no le pasará nada, él corre en motocicletas desde los trece años, sabe muy bien lo que hace.

Un sonrojo se había apoderado de su rostro, se sintió tan torpe, y los demás hombres de la tribuna continuaban mirándole de reojo y pensando seguramente que Light jamás había acudido a un encuentro motociclístico. Se avergonzó y cerró la boca durante el resto de los malabares de Riuzaky.

Notó que Takada ya no le miraba de la manera en que hacía en un tiempo atrás, tal vez lo de ella y Riuzaky iba enserio, hasta había acudido al lugar solo para alentarlo y también sabía cosas de la vida privada del moreno que probablemente aquel le había contado. Y él sabía que Riuzaky no era un hombre de mucha charla, por lo que la relación que tenía con la morena estaría tomando finalmente el camino que debía. Le pareció excelente que así fuera, degustaba mucho de verla feliz, realmente se lo merecía.

-Y la puntuación es… -dijo el vocero observando la votación del jurado que estaba en un gran mesón al fondo del estadio-. 9,5; 10; 9,5 ¡Formidable puntuación! De las mejores en este festival. Hasta el momento es la más alta, veremos los últimos concursantes para ver qué tal.

-Ganará, ya verás. Confío en que lo hará –decía sonriente y tomaba un sorbo de su pajita-. ¿Se te pasó el dolor, Light?

-Oh, sí, sí, no te preocupes por eso, ya me encuentro muchísimo mejor.

-Por cierto, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? No creí que te gustaran estas cosas, ¿viniste solo?

-No, he venido con Mikami. Pero él está en la sección…

-Automóviles, lo sé. Por lo que veo continua con esa extraña fascinación por los coches. Debería ponerse su propia fábrica, los adora demasiado –ambos sonrieron al unísono con el comentario.

-Si, tal vez tengas razón.

-Riuzaky también tiene una especie de obsesión por las motocicletas, se la pasa mirándolas, comprando revistas sobre ellas, viendo programas de TV que platican sobre los motores, cambios, ruedas, etc. Yo no conocía nada de ellas ¡y mira! Ahora hasta sé lo que es un amortiguador –rieron.

-Al parecer se llevan muy bien –acotó el castaño sonriendo.

-Bueno, por el momento estamos conociéndonos, aunque no creo que la cosa vaya para más. O al menos no por ahora.

-Pero realmente se les ve bien juntos, hacen linda pareja.

Takada comenzó a reír eufórica tomándose el abdomen con las manos.

-Dile eso a Riuzaky y te matará, a él no le gustan la formalidad en ningún sentido y mucho menos en la pareja. Asique para él nosotros somos… am... ¿Cómo decirlo para que no suene tan mal? ¿_Touch and go_? –rió con sorna pero al castaño no le hizo mucha gracia el comentario, todo lo contrario le pareció superficial y triste-. Aunque sí nos hablamos y compartimos cosas, no creo que pase de eso, él es demasiado reservado con su vida y aseguro que por el momento no quiere a nadie dentro de ella más que a él mismo.

Todo se había sumido en un silencio que de no haber tanto griterío por parte de la tribuna, probablemente sería la cosa más agobiante y entristecedora que oyó aquel día.

-Ah, Light, ¿sabes que…? –rompió el silencio y lo sacó de sus cavilaciones-. Hoy en la noche teníamos planeado ir a la discoteca con Riuzaky, pero él seguramente querrá quedarse a dormir, luego de esto debe de estar cansadísimo. Y me gustaría pasar un rato en su apartamento cenando un buen plato fuerte, ¿quieres venir? Puedes traer a Mikami si quieres.

-Am, pero… si ustedes dos iban a ir a una discoteca tal vez, y lo más probable, sería que él pretenda pasar un rato íntimo contigo y de quedarse ambos en su apartamento para cenar, supongo que querrá lo mismo.

-No, claro que no. Él de seguro querrá llenarse el estómago, ver un buen film de terror y luego acostarse a dormir. Te lo digo, así como lo ves de atlético y todo, es bastante perezoso. No creo que quiera salir a una discoteca, en realidad la idea de hacerlo había sido mía y ya me había puesto mala cara. Cada vez que salimos a una bailanta prácticamente debo arrastrarlo para que me acompañe, siempre prefiere quedarse durmiendo.

-¿Y estás segura que le agradará que haya gente en su casa que para él es prácticamente desconocida? Digo, no sé. No creo que le guste y eso la verdad me pondría muy incómodo, sabes a lo que me refiero: ser una visita no grata, sería una situación horrible para mí.

-No, Light, no debes preocuparte, ni que Riuzaky fuera… -se detuvo de repente-. ¡Oh, dios mío! Anunciarán al ganador, espero que sea él, cruza los dedos, Light.

Se quedaron expectantes mientras el vocero exponía a todo volumen a través del micrófono un nombre en particular. No habían visto el puntaje de los demás por estar distrayéndose charlando, por lo que no sabían si habría habido uno más alto que el de aquel.

-Y por segunda vez consecutiva, el campeón: ¡Hideki Ryuga! –ante tantos aplausos de la tribuna, un participante del jurado entregó un enorme trofeo al moreno, habiendo entregado otros dos trofeos más pequeños pero igual de brillantes y hermosos al segundo y tercer lugar.

Los sostuvieron en alto para los flash, cuando Light quiso caer en la cuenta Takada ya había tomado casi veinte fotografías con su cámara digital.

-¡Te dije que lo haría! ¡Te dije que ganaría! -chillaba entusiasmada y dando pequeños saltitos.

-Qué bonito ganar algo así, yo soy pésimo en los deportes pero admiro a las personas que lo practican. Sabes, no sabía que Riuzaky fuera tan bueno. Ha de haber participado en millones de concursos ¿verdad? Tiene muchísimos trofeos con el número uno tallado en ellos.

-¡Oh, entonces ya has ido a su apartamento! –gritó emocionada y mirándole con los ojos bien abiertos-. ¿Lo ves? No le molestará si cenas con nosotros, está bien, enserio… ¡Oh, mira, ahí viene justamente, vamos a decírselo!

Riuzaky caminaba con el casco en la mano y el traje de motociclista aun puesto, directamente hacia ellos por el pasillo donde ambos se encontraban, varias personas le habían saludado y le tendían una mano o un guiño que el moreno parecía responder con un movimiento de cabeza pero sin demasiado entusiasmo.

Hizo otro movimiento de cabeza como "saludo" a Light, se le veía serio y agotado, los malabares que debió hacer probablemente le hubieran cansado tanto física como mentalmente. De repente Takada tomó a Riuzaky por los cabellos de su nuca y le plantó un beso pulposo sobre sus labios, todo en frente del castaño que avergonzado por presenciar la escena desde un primer plano miró hacia el piso haciéndose el distraído. Cuando la morena se alejó de aquel, Riuzaky la miró con rostro de ultratumba, casi como deseando asesinarla con los ojos.

-Oye, ¿no estaría de pelos invitar a Light a cenar esta noche en tu apartamento? Y veríamos una película de terror, ¡anda Riuzaky! Sería genial –decía exaltada la morena-. Además el tiene muchas ganas de venir.

Light se sonrojó de repente y miró a aquella con los ojos bien abiertos con deseos de comérsela cruda (y no en el buen sentido, realmente quería asesinarla), ¿Cómo Takada se tomaba el atrevimiento de decir frente al moreno que era Light quien quería acudir a la cena? Deseó que le tragara la tierra y no supo que decir, como si sus nervios y humillación le hubieran hecho un rosquete en la lengua y no pudiera expresar palabra alguna. Miró con ojos desolados al moreno, quien no había dicho nada desde que llegó.

-Puede venir –sentenció Riuzaky, le había dejado sin habla al castaño cuando le clavó los ojos como dos dagas, esos ojos profundos que parecían tan gigantescos que podrían devorarte en un santiamén, se veían recónditos y pensativos.

-¡Oh, Light, menos mal que te encuentro! Te busqué por todos lados, ¿en dónde estabas? –preguntó preocupado Mikami y con la respiración agitada, parecía que realmente había estado buscándolo-. Oh, Takada, hola –dijo extrañado y al ver a Riuzaky con el traje puesto se quedó sorprendido.

-Oh, vaya, Riuzaky, ¿corres profesionalmente?

-No, solo alquilé el traje para verme igual que los tipos de allá y que un tonto me pregunte eso, debo devolverlo en cinco minutos –Takada comenzó a reír tan fuerte que acabó tosiendo, Riuzaky continuaba con el rostro serio como tumba, al igual que Light y Mikami que poca gracia (por no decir nada) les había causado la broma del moreno. El castaño le miró con un gesto de desaprobación e instantáneamente agachó la mirada al suelo.

-Mikami, esta noche hemos invitado a Light a cenar y ver una película de terror en lo de Riuzaky, ¿quieres venir también? -el moreno se quedó pensativo, dudaba de la oferta sobre todo porque se trataba de aquel tipejo tatuado con modales desagradables, además Takada se veía entusiasmada pero aquel otro tipo a su lado no se le veía de la misma manera, aunque no había objetado nada y tal vez eso sería prueba de que le parecía bien que la morena le estuviera invitando. En realidad que estaba confundido, no sabía como tomarse las expresiones faciales del otro moreno.

Pero si Light iba, entonces eso era todo lo que Mikami necesitaba para también acudir al encuentro.

-Sí, está bien, yo voy si Light va –dijo sin mucho interés en el gesto despectivo.

-¡Genial! Además calza perfecto porque así seremos dos parejas reunidas, estará de pelos.

No supo en que maldito momento se le erizaron todos los cabellos de brazos y piernas y esperó no haber oído bien porque pronto mataría a alguien y lo más probable es que fuera a ella y luego al susodicho tipo de cabellos negros que tenía en frente… ¿acaso Takada había dicho: dos parejas? ¿Cuándo demonios él y Takada eran pareja? Eso sería algo de lo cual hablaría con aquella luego, pero lo más preocupante fue que ¿Light y Mikami supuestamente eran la otra pareja? ¡Qué carajos era todo aquello! ¿Takada estaría diciendo la verdad? Estaba al tanto de que Light era bastante blando en cuanto a las decisiones que debía tomar en su propia vida y también estaba al tanto de que hubo un tiempo en que Mikami y Takada acosaron a Light, pero ¿de ahí a que el castaño tuviera una relación con aquel? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué no le había dicho nada a su alter-ego L? ¿Tan poca era la capacidad de Yagami para decir que NO?

Posó la mirada en Light que estaba más que sonrojado por el comentario de Takada, seguramente queriendo devolver toda la comida ingerida hacía un rato, la miraba atónito, al parecer a él también le había caído como patada en los bajos el comentario de la morena.

Miró rápidamente de Light a Mikami, de Mikami a Light y nuevamente viceversa. Arqueó una ceja y su rostro probablemente enmarcaría pura furia. Luego arreglaría cartas en el asunto con ese tipejo mal peinado de Mikami. Por el momento seguiría la corriente al juego, pero de ni modo que dejaría las cosas bien en claro cuando le tuviera a aquel en frente y en un ambiente un poco mas privado.

* * *

Golpearon a la puerta tres veces y nadie atendió hasta que finalmente Takada se decidió a abrirles. Ese día había sido tan apresurado y estuvo todo el tiempo en constante movimiento que poco había pensado en L. En cómo había rechazado su propuesta una vez más, dentro de las tantas que le había dado treta. ¿Para qué le había hecho meter en tanto enredo si luego terminaría botándolo? ¿Para qué se había mostrado tan jodidamente interesante y le había hecho entender a Light que era buena persona, con corazón y sentimientos y que serían la pareja perfecta para él? Le gustaba pero no quería verle, alguien que de verdad está enamorado no tiene esas actitudes, alguien enamorado hace todo lo que tiene a su alcance para estar con la persona amada, ¿y si L decía que le quería tanto, entonces porque se alejaba? ¿Sería posible que llegara a lastimar a Light mucho más de lo que podría llegar a amarle? ¿era amor realmente el pretender protegerlo, cuidarlo? No lo sabía, solo sabía que ahora mismo estaba pensando en él y ya había puesto mala cara, no porque no le gustara pensar en L sino por todo el embrollo que se estaba armando en su vida por aquel, si tan solo pudiere verle.

Se prometió, se juró a sí mismo, que la próxima vez que hablaría con L a través de Internet, le dejaría en claro que si no esperaba encontrarse pronto con él entonces dejaría de hablarle de por vida, y esta vez sí cumpliría, y si L de todas formas insistía en no darle cabida para un encuentro personal, entonces ese tipo por más hermoso que le pareciere, por más maduro e incondicional, por mas amor que le tuviere (que era mucho más grande que el amor que tenía por sí mismo), lo mandaría a la mierda con todas las letras y eso sería todo. Punto y fin de la historia con L.

-Pasen. Riuzaky está en el sofá mirando la TV, ya encargamos las pizzas. Es que ninguno de los dos quería cocinar –rió la morena poniendo excusas, eso le arrancó una sonrisilla tierna a Light.

Caminó lentamente por el conocido lugar, Mikami observaba cada detalle del apartamento al igual que hizo él la primera vez que ingresó. Vio que el moreno también se detenía frente a los trofeos y medallas como hubo de hacer él un tiempo atrás, solo que ahora había uno que despampanaba del resto y era nada más ni nada menos que el ganado hoy mismo en la tarde, se veía reluciente, bastante lustrado.

Efectivamente Riuzaky se encontraba viendo la TV y que otra cosa podría llegar a ser sino un programa de aire dedicado exclusivamente a las motocicletas. En la mano tenía un gran vaso de cerveza y con la vista no perdía ni un detalle de los enfoques que capturaba el camarógrafo.

Él, Mikami y Takada estaban muy bien vestidos. Ellos dos por haber creído que sería una cena medianamente formal (aunque lo de la cena de ambas parejas le pareció desagradable, no por Takada y Riuzaky sino por haberle dado ese título a su relación de amistad con Mikami), pero el moreno de tatuajes, por el contrario, llevaba ropa muy holgada y fondilluda, estaba descalzo y los cabellos revueltos hacia todas direcciones; se veía con los ojos algo pequeños para la enormidad que solían tener esas orbes, por lo que supuso que acababa de levantarse de haber tomado una buena siesta.

-Vaya miradita me estás echando, ¿acaso lo harás toda la noche? –había aprovechado que Takada estaba en la cocina y Riuzaky en la sala de trofeos, para poder bromear un poco con el castaño sin que nadie le retractara por dicho comportamiento, ¿es que no lo había oído decir la vez anterior que le perdonara por ser una mierda? ¿Qué no llorara por los estúpidos insultos de aquel? Pues entonces ahora volvía a repetir la escena con Light como si su llanto en frente de él no hubiera existido nunca.

Había agachado los hombros y se quedó medio blanduzco, cansado de siempre tener la misma escena con Riuzaky.

-¿Ya quieres empezar con lo mismo de siempre?

-Lo empiezo, lo sigo y lo termino, Yagami –sonrió con sorna.

-Puff… tu no cambias mas, ya habíamos hablado el otro día de todo esto y creí haber dejado en claro que yo no iba a…

-¡Yagami es solo una bromita! Tampoco te exaltes, ya, solo estoy jugando –de repente se había puesto serio y abandonó la burla que había estado en su rostro. Volvió su mirada a la TV para continuar observando el programa-. Te tomas las cosas muy a pecho, si continuas haciéndolo te enfermarás. No veas las cosas tan enserio, tomate todo con gracia y serenidad, es el único consejo que puedo darte, y creo que deberías meditarlo.

_¿Dándole un consejo? ¿Riuzaky? ¿A él?_

-Puedes sentarte si quieres, no voy a comerte –bebió otro sorbo de la cerveza que tenía en manos.

Light quitó uno de los cojines y lo apartó para poder tomar asiento, luego colocó el cojín sobre sus piernas.

-Tu apartamento es muy bonito –dijo con tono muy bajito, casi silencioso, como si tuviera miedo de hacerle enfadar porque le hablaba mientras aquel miraba con dedicación ese programa que tanto parecía gustarle.

No respondió, tal vez siquiera le estuviera escuchando o más bien se hacía el tonto. Se decidió por ir a la cocina a ayudar a Takada que parecía estar haciendo ¿tragos? Pero antes de que abandonara el sillón Riuzaky le observó de reojo sacándole detalle a su fisionomía, sin que aquel se percatara de ello.

-¿Por qué tu panza luce como una piñata? –tras decirlo de una manera bastante seria, Light enrojeció: no creyó que el moreno hubiese estado mirándole y de hacerlo jamás hubiera creído que le observara una parte tan invisible para la mayoría de la gente normal como lo era el estómago. Pero claro, Riuzaky no era normal-. Has de haber comido algo que te cayó mal –bebió de su cerveza, no se estaba riendo mientras lo decía, al parecer hablaba muy enserio (Light ya temía que fuese otro de sus chistes para dejarlo en ridículo).

-En realidad fue por un golpe que me dio Takada esta tarde, fue sin intención, ella no tiene la culpa.

Bebió nuevamente del vaso, continuó chequeando cada rincón de Light mientras aquel de pie comenzaba a sentirse realmente incómodo, parecía estar haciéndole un escaneo completo con los ojos. Obviamente no todo era culpa del golpe que le había dado accidentalmente la morena, Light sí estaba un poco mas rellenito que las primeras veces que le vio, aun así continuaba conservando ese porte elegante que tanto le caracterizaba.

-¡Llegaron las pizzas! –gritó Takada derritiendo el hielo en la atmósfera que se había creado entre ambos.

Trajo las cajas hacia donde se encontraba el moreno y colocándolas sobre la mesa ratona al igual que hizo con más y más vasos de cerveza, se apresuró a arrastrarse por el suelo para llegar hasta el DVD y colocar la película mientras los otros se acomodaban en el sillón. Una vez hecho todo, Takada apagó por completo las luces y sólo quedó el brillo del televisor alumbrando.

Al fin y al cabo, la película le había gustado bastante, trató sobre una raza de alienígenas que pretendían acabar con la raza humana: una idea trillada pero bien llevada gracias a las actuaciones formidables de los protagonistas. En su interior agradeció que no hubo siquiera una escena subida de tono ya que ahora no solo eran tres: también estaba el burlón de Riuzaky y no quería pasar por la vergüenza semejante que te dan esas escenas y justo cuando se está con alguien como aquel tipo.

Finalizó, y se pusieron los cuatro de pie, estirándose y bostezando, ya se había hecho tarde y a pesar de ser verano, el rocío para ese horario caía sobre el césped dando un toque de frialdad a la brisa.

Habían comido menos pizza de lo que la morena esperaba y todos bebieron grandes cantidades de cerveza menos Light, para el cual ella misma se encargó de comprarle su gaseosa preferida.

-No se vayan aun –dijo la morena que sacaba el film del DVD y volvía a colocarlo en su portada original-. Falta el helado.

-Oh no, ya estoy demasiado lleno, Takada –decía Mikami y frotaba su estómago con la palma de sus manos.

-Pero no le preguntaste a Light, ¿tu si quieres verdad Light?

-Bueno, am… yo… -la verdad que estaba igual de lleno que su amigo pero si Takada insistía con esa mirada dulce (le recordaba mucho a Sayu cuando pretendía extorsionarlo para que le ayudase con su tarea), acabaría desistiendo y así lo hizo-. Yo quiero solo si tú y Riuzaky también quieren.

El moreno que se había vuelto a sentar en el sofá y había cambiado el canal de la TV a uno más placentero para él, esbozó una sonrisa ladeada.

-Ya, todos tienen lo que quieren menos yo –dijo Mikami haciendo una mueca lastimera.

-¿Y qué es lo que…? Oh, ya sé. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Crees que no puedo dártelo? –decía Takada poniéndose frente a Mikami con una actitud altanera pero bromeando, eso estaba claro.

-Nunca fuiste buena.

-¿Quieres probarme, chiquillo?

-Uhh –exclamó el moreno de cabellos largos abriendo los ojos bien grandes, de manera burlona-. Bien, veamos cuan buena eres, claro, si Riuzaky nos permite quedarnos un tiempo más –Light les miraba confundido, sin entender exactamente a qué se referían aquellos dos que ahora miraban al unísono al otro moreno sentado sobre el sillón.

-Por mi hagan lo que quieran –dijo serio, tomando el control remoto, comenzaba a hacer zapping.

-¿Tiene cartas?

-Claro que las tiene, Mikami. Riuzaky sabe jugar muy bien al Póker. ¿Quieres jugar? –le preguntó al moreno de tatuajes que siquiera les miraba, tenía los ojos pendientes de la pantalla del TV.

_Oh… era una simple partida de cartas. _Pensó el castaño y sonrió.

-No tengo ganas –dijo seco y continuó haciendo presión con el dedo sobre el botón del control remoto para cambiar de canal.

-¿Tu Light, quieres jugar?

-No sé jugar, Takada. Lo siento.

-Podemos enseñarte entre ambos –acotó Mikami.

-Am… por ahora paso, tal vez para otra ocasión ¿sí?

-Sí, claro, como tú quieras –dijo la morena sonriéndole tiernamente-. ¿Qué apostamos? -volvió su rostro hacia Mikami.

-Mmm… nada mejor como el dinero –rió fuertemente.

-Ya, anda. Dinero. Pero primero espera que serviré el helado. ¿Tú quieres, Riuzaky?

-No –respondió cortante como siempre. _Siempre tan antipático, siempre tan él mismo._

-Bueno, tampoco yo, pero sí le serviré a Light –fue directo hacia la cocina y luego de unos minutos trajo el postre en una gran compota y se la sirvió en manos al castaño-. ¿Nos acompañan a la mesa?

-Veré…

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Takada sonriendo.

-Si se me pasa el vagabundeo y me dan ganas de romperles el trasero a ambos en una partida de Póker -dijo Riuzaky bebiendo otro sorbo de cerveza.

-Eso lo veremos. Anda Mikami, vamos –empujó al moreno hacia la mesa de madera lustrada y tras haber extraído el mazo de cartas de un pequeño cajoncito, comenzaron la jugada.

Light había ido con ellos, se había sentado en la mesa y ojeaba como Takada abarajaba y Mikami respondía una vez que todo había comenzado. No apostaron mucha cantidad de dinero pero aun así se veía entretenido.

Pasaron varios minutos y ya comenzaba a bostezar, aunque aquellos dos ni atención le prestaban. Se estaba aburriendo y eso significaba la mente en blanco lo cual conlleva a: _pensar en L._

Se quitó rápidamente la imagen ficticia el moreno (creada por él mismo) que guardaba en su memoria. Tomó su compota de helado y empezó a deambular por el apartamento deteniéndose en detalles ínfimos que le llamaran la atención. Mikami y Takada estaban demasiado prendidos con el juego como para ocuparse de él.

Regresó a posar su vista, como muchas veces antes, sobre la pared de trofeos. Ojeaba cada uno de ellos, sobre todo los de encuentros motociclísticos, y ahora había uno nuevo al cual añorar, le gustaba ese trofeo, acabó siendo el más grande de todos en la repisa.

Escarbó la cuchara en la compota y extrajo un poco de helado que se llevó a la boca, el sabor congelante y delicioso del dulce de leche frisado le obligó a sonreír.

-Reconozco que pasé por retos mucho más difíciles que el de hoy –esa falta de humildad al hablar solo podían pertenecer a una sola persona. Se volteó para verle el rostro. Riuzaky apoyaba vagamente su espalda sobre la pared, flexionaba una pierna mientras sostenía la lata de cerveza con la mano que seguramente acababa de abrir al habérsele agotado la bebida del vaso.

-Yo lo vi complicado -se tragó las ganas de preguntarle si en la TV no había nada interesante como para levantarse y comenzar a hablarle al castaño.

-Es más complicado de lo que parece. Pero extrañamente hoy se me hizo bastante fácil –giró la cabeza para ver las estrellas a través de la ventana que brillaban como nunca antes. De no haber sido por el "momento" jamás se habría puesto a ver con detalle el perfil de aquel moreno, el flequillo alborotado cubría parte de sus inmensos ojos, su nariz era respingada y bajo ella unos labios finos y sonrosados. Riuzaky tenía un rostro bien anguloso, con facciones cuadradas muy marcadas, tal vez la redondez de los piercings que llevaba en la nariz y en el labio inferior, le suavizaban lo recto de sus facciones. Se preguntó si su cuerpo luciría igual de rudo y marcado que su rostro, a veces podía percibirlo cuando aquel llevaba encima una musculosa pero jamás había apreciado el cuerpo del moreno con claridad-. No sabía que te agradaran ese tipo de festivales.

Su voz grave y fría sacó a Light de sus cavilaciones, causándole sonrojo al haber caído en la cuenta de lo lejos que había llevado sus pensamientos para con Riuzaky. Se sintió avergonzado, agachó la mirada y sus mejillas se ruborizaron notablemente.

-Solo fui como compañía de Mikami. Él es fanático de los automóviles.

-¿Y a ti no te gustan? –dio un sorbo a la lata de cerveza. Volvía el rostro hacia Light, mirándole con hostigamiento, casi corrompiendo al castaño con sus inmensas pupilas dilatadas.

-Sí, también me agradan, aunque fui a chusmear un poco de motocicletas porque me dio curiosidad, no sé mucho de ellas. Ya me hubiera gustado haber estado en tu lugar aunque de haberlo hecho me hubiera caído de un golpe al primer salto –sonrió de una manera tan dulce y tierna, como un niño. Continuaba mirando con anhelación el reciente trofeo que había ido a parar a la repisa de Riuzaky-. ¿No te da miedo hacer tantas volteretas en el aire de esa manera? Podrías golpearte gravemente contra las rocas, aunque bueno tu ya debes de saber exactamente donde posicionarte con la motocicleta y todo eso, enserio que me sorprendiste hoy, fue increíble.

-Bueno, tampoco es que hubiera hecho algo sobrenatural –rodó los ojos y los puso en blanco. Se había quedado pensando en silencio, no miraba a Light, más bien estaba calculando algo, como si estuviera intentando armar un plan dentro de su cabeza-. Ven Yagami –dijo el moreno saliendo de su posición y caminando hacia una puerta. Al abrirla encendió un corrector de luz y empezó a bajar por un par de escaleras hasta dar con una recámara poco convencional: ni siquiera lucía como dicha sino que más bien parecía un ambiente donde se guardan los recuerdos. Era un lugar gigantesco, con un ventanal enorme en una de las paredes, no hacía falta encender la luz ya que la luna llena como estaba para entonces, iluminaba cada rincón del lugar al traspasar por los cristales. Las paredes eran blancas y el piso de madera bien lustrado. Olía a limpio y el aire era fresco y húmedo-. Cierra la puerta –dijo Riuzaky que ya se encontraba dentro del lugar mientras Light continuaba a mitad de las escaleras.

-Oye Riuzaky, pero Mikami y Takada están allá y…

-Tranquilo, no se van a perder –dijo bromeando con petulancia y arrojando la lata de cerveza vacía a un cesto de basura pequeño que tenía en un rincón.

-No me refería a eso, quiero decir que tal vez se preocupen porque no sabrán en donde estamos –había puesto los ojos en blanco. Sonaba tan pequeño y acobardado. Le conmovía, no lo negaría.

-Ya tranquilo, Yagami. Te asustas por todo –rió ante el mal gesto que le dedicó el castaño-. Anda, ven para acá, quiero mostrarte algo.

Encendió uno de esos cigarros mentolados que tanto le gustaban. Cuando tuvo cerca a Light le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que mirara hacia el frente: había por lo menos cincuenta motocicletas ahí dentro, no le había parecido que el lugar fuera tan espacioso como ahora veía realmente. Entre cada rodado había un espacio considerable. Estaban cada una de ellas paradas sobre sus respectivas palancas, lustradas y gracias a ello resplandecían cuando la luz golpeaba sobre la pintura.

-Wow –dijo el castaño pasando entre la inmensidad de todas aquellas motocicletas, sonriendo vaya a saber uno por qué, tal vez se había emocionado un poco al ver la extraña fascinación que tenía el moreno con esos objetos-. ¿Has andado en todas ellas?

Riuzaky soltó una risilla tras haber oído aquello.

-No, claro que no. Estas son solo de colección, no las cargo con gasolina, y si lo hiciera con el tiempo que llevan paradas el gasoil arruinaría las paredes del tanque de carga. Las cuido demasiado como para hacer algo que podría llegar a arruinarlas.

Que las cuidaba era notable, estaban todas con un lustre impresionante sobre la pintura y el tono plateado de algunas de aquellas verdaderamente antiguas, que tenían manubrio metálico, brillaban sin cesar.

- ¿Pero funcionan? Quiero decir, ¿se puede andar en ellas si las cargas? –tocaba los asientos de algunas, eran acolchonados. Algunas eran viejas: de los primeros modelos salidos por los años sesenta o setenta, otras eran de motociclistas natos, algunas eran de las utilizadas en las pistas de carreras y luego estaban las más actuales que parecían ser naves en vez de motocicletas.

Y todas lucían muy bien, habrían de ser _carísimas_.

-Siempre me aseguro de que funcionen bien los tanques y los caños de escape, aceito los cambios con ayuda de un mecánico cada mes. De vez en cuando las pruebo montándome en alguna de ellas para corroborar que todo ande bien.

-Son bellísimas, Riuzaky. Y tienes modelos variados. Por ejemplo aquella es muy antigua, ha de ser una de las primeras que salió al mercado, ¿verdad? –señaló un pequeño rodado que posaba por allá a lo lejos.

-Si, algunas son demasiado antiguas, a esas ya no las pruebo. Tengo los modelos que a mi parecer son los más hermosos de cada década desde que han sido creadas. Algunas tenían fallos cuando las compré o bien estaban incompletas y debí comprar varias partes para dejarlas enteras, aunque fue difícil ya que es bastante complicado conseguir repuestos originales de motocicletas antiguas.

-No veo aquí a la Kawasaki verde en la que andas siempre.

-No, a esa bebe la tengo en el garaje del edificio en planta baja. ¿No crees que sería algo ilógico tenerla aquí? ¿Cómo podría levantarla y llevarla hasta la acera? ¿Lo haría en el ascensor? No lo creo… -rió y pitó un poco de su cigarro.

Light enrojeció, pero no se había volteado para mirar a Riuzaky, estaba chequeando las patentes de los aparatos aquellos.

-Pensé en eso justo un instante después de haberte hecho la pregunta –dijo avergonzado.

-Lo supuse –largó una bocanada de humo.

-Vaya, Riuzaky, son muy bonitas. ¡Mira ésta, es enorme! –el moreno supo desde un principio que Light se detendría en aquella hermosa motocicleta, también a él le encantaba-. Esta es muy actual ¿no es así?

-Sí, es una Honda, modelo CBR –Light tocaba la majestuosidad del rodado, completamente negra, con una voluptuosidad increíble y millares de accesorios por aquí y por allá que más eran para la vista y para hacer apariencia que otra cosa.

-Wow –decía y palpaba el asiento de la motocicleta. Estaba de espaldas a Riuzaky, que apoyado sobre una de las paredes del fondo del lugar, veía con dedicación las hermosas nalgas del castaño aflorando sobre la tela de los shins, un trasero tan pomposo que le causaba revuelos en la imaginación-. Se nota que las cuidas demasiado.

-Jamás dejo que nadie siquiera se les acerque a tocarlas –dijo en tono serio, con los brazos esta vez cruzados.

Light se dio la vuelta y miró al moreno con ojos desolados, se alejó de la motocicleta como si aquella le hubiera dado descarga eléctrica. Estaba avergonzado y hasta algo atemorizado: había estado palpando la colección de Riuzaky prácticamente desde que llegó, ¿por qué no le había dicho nada? Si se lo hubiera aclarado desde un principio simplemente se hubiera mantenido al margen, solo hubiera observado de lejos aquellas bellezas.

Se notaba que aquel era el tesoro más preciado de Riuzaky, de seguro por no haber preguntado y encima por atreverse a meter mano, ahora se le venía un buen problema, probablemente aquel le cortara los dedos por manosear a sus "bebes".

-Tranquilo, hombre, no pongas esa cara de espanto, solo tomo esa medida cuando viene algún pendejo pedante, sabes la pintura de estas muñecas me costó bastante dinero como para darme el lujo de que un tarado se atreva a rayármelas por un estúpido desliz –Light se había quedado de piedra-. Pero tú puedes hacerlo, tienes mi permiso, además para eso te traje aquí ¿o no? Eso sí: si les das un raspón eres hombre muerto.

-Entonces ya no las toco –dijo asustado de cometer alguna tontería que le costara la vida. Riuzaky puso los ojos en blanco y rió sacando una gran carcajada de su garganta.

-Enserio que eres tremenda fresita, Yagami –dio otra bocanada al ver el rostro del castaño, poco le había gustado el comentario de aquel-. Anda, móntate en ella, desde que entraste que quieres hacerlo.

-¿Enserio me dejas hacerlo? –el brillo en sus ojos café se volvió irresistible para aquel otro hombre, le había dado una fuerte punzada en la entrepierna, comenzaba a latirle la carne de su hombría al son del palpitar de su corazón, que llevaba un ritmo bastante acelerado desde hacía unos minutos. Quería que Light se volteara para continuar observando con detalle ese trasero voluptuoso.

-Ya hombre, hazlo –quiso calmarse tragándose de lleno el humo del cigarro que ahora bajaba por la faringe hasta sus pulmones.

Light abandonó el pote de helado sobre una repisa en una de las paredes de dicho "garage". Se había acercado a la Honda negra y pasando una pierna para el otro lado quedó sentado sobre ella (la cual se sostenía a sí misma), el castaño podría llegar a poner los pies sobre los pedales y aun así estaba seguro de que no se caería.

-Es hermosa –dijo sonriente.

Riuzaky veía con atención la excitante escena, clavándole la mirada de una manera demasiado sexual y profunda como para intentar disimularla. Volvió a chequear esas nalgas hermosas de Light que tantas palpitaciones abruptas le provocaban, el trasero del trigueño ahora se veían más voluptuoso que nunca, tragó espeso mientras observaba cómo se achataba por debajo gracias al aplaste que le daba el asiento de la motocicleta y se ponía mas pulposo en la parte superior.

Imaginó por un instante miles de ideas que se le vinieron a la cabeza conllevadas por la misma excitación ardiente del momento. Pensaba todo lo que podría llegar a ser capaz de hacerle a Light Yagami sobre esa motocicleta.

Respiró con fuerza, le costaba mantenerse frio si su dulce retoño lo ponía más caliente con el correr de los minutos. Comenzó a caminar a paso lento hacia Light, hacía fuerza con la quijada para mantener controlada su excitación y mientras lo hacía, iba expulsando todo el humo del cigarro por la nariz.

Light estaba ajeno a todo aquel ambiente lujurioso de Riuzaky, él estaba sonriendo como un niño tierno y probaba los cambios de la motocicleta, imaginando los movimientos que haría si la estuviera conduciendo. Ni siquiera estaba consciente de que varias partes de su cuerpo (una en particular) estaba estimulando muchísimo al hombre con el cual compartía techo en aquel momento.

-Así no –escuchó decir a Riuzaky y por el susto dio un respingo sobre el vehículo.

El hombre de tatuajes se puso detrás de él, sin subirse a la motocicleta, permanecía parado a un lado de ésta pero rodeó el cuerpo de Light con su brazo derecho y colocó una de sus blanquecinas manos sobre la mano derecha de Light que permanecía sobre uno de los aceleradores de la motocicleta. Hizo lo mismo con la mano izquierda.

Se había quedado de piedra, la cercanía de Riuzaky le permitía hasta descifrar su fragancia masculina y el aroma del cigarro mentolado. Su piel blanquecina estaba caliente, casi le quemaba al tacto. Permanecieron varios minutos en esa posición: el moreno detrás de él marcándole con un tacto suave la manera en la que debía mover el acelerador. Le respiraba sobre el lóbulo de su oreja y el pecho comenzó a retumbarle, la cercanía se ponía peligrosa.

Light continuaba con las piernas abiertas sobre el asiento. Se atrevió a mirar al moreno para quitarse la duda, es que le alarmó como Riuzaky le acariciaba tan suavemente las manos. Y maldijo cuando lo hizo: al mirar a los ojos a ese hombre se quedó estático, duro como roca, aquel le miraba con ojos de serpiente (calculadores, estratégicos), como si estuviera en plena caza y hubiera encontrado a su presa y ya la hubiera acorralado de la manera más fácil posible. Sonreía con un gesto provocativo, seductor y demoniaco.

Light comenzó a respirar de manera interrumpida, aun no podía reacomodar todos los pensamientos inconexos que se le venían a la cabeza de manera desordenada. Solo podía estar seguro de una cosa: Riuzaky estaba demasiado cerca como para considerarlo inofensivo. Las manos del moreno aun posaban sobre las suyas, acariciándolas suavemente… tentadoramente.

Su retoño no podía verse mas confundido. Riuzaky le miraba a los ojos queriendo penetrarle emocionalmente, casi hostigándolo, recorriéndole el alma al castaño con esas pupilas enormemente dilatas que destellaban agresividad y poder, todo el control de la situación recaía en él y lo sabía muy bien, mientras Light esperaba a lo que fuere que el moreno estaba planeando hacer: estaba duro y rígido, sin saber cómo actuar o que decir.

Pudo divisar en primer plano la hinchazón que le habían dejado aquellos bastardos cuando le golpearon en la nariz, aun no sanaba por completo. Miró con dedicación la tez humectada de aquel rostro que permanecía inmóvil al rastro que el moreno hacía con su fuerte mirada: esas corneas agresoras le hacían sentir pequeño al castaño, casi indefenso.

No sabía que diablos estaba ocurriendo.

Se sintió como un ratón que estaba siendo arrinconado por una serpiente gigantesca que le miraba con ojos predadores listo para abalanzarse sobre él. Temblaba de intriga por lo que sea que fuese a pasar en un momento posterior.

-Riuzaky… ¿qué estás haciendo? –preguntó con la voz temblorosa y entrecortada.

El moreno estaba a un milímetro de rozar la punta de ambas narices.

Bajó su mirada agresiva posándola previamente por todo el cuerpo de Light, que le hizo sonrojarse de una manera impresionante. Vio el estomago del castaño, apostaba a que la tremenda hinchazón que llevaba habría de ser producto de los nervios que acosaron a su retoño los días anteriores y todas las situaciones por las que había tenido que pasar y no solo por el golpe de Takada.

De repente y sin habérselo esperado, aquel hombre alzó la camisa de Light con mucha rapidez y apoyó una de sus manos sobre el abdomen desnudo de éste.

-¡Riuzaky! –chilló por el atrevimiento tan íntimo que el otro se había tomado, ¿Cómo iba a tocarle de aquella manera?

Aunque el paradigma era desbordante, en ningún momento se movió de lugar, la situación era demasiado confusa como para siquiera pensar.

-Shhh… No pienso herirte, estate tranquilo –dijo con un tono de voz calmo y grueso, que en otro caso percibiría lleno de sensualidad pero ahora le inspiraba temor.

Con una mano continuaba acariciando la del castaño sobre el acelerador y con la otra amasaba dulcemente la hinchada circunferencia que a Light le sobresalía por el estómago.

El tacto era muy suave, movía la mano de manera circular traspasándole todo su calor. Eso no podía ser normal, o al menos no en Riuzaky, ¡él era un tipo rudo! ¿Por qué habría de acariciarle el estómago de esa manera tan… tan… delicada?

-¡Ouch! –se quejó Light, no había cedido a las caricias que le daba aquel con esa mano grande y varonil en la cual asomaban en su muñeca los tatuajes del brazo del moreno. Miró a Riuzaky con los ojos acuosos y sonrojado más que nunca, los poros de sus mejillas ardían.

La confusión de Light se veía a través de sus ojos. Pero pronto descubriría lo que el moreno se tramaba.

-¿Aun te duele? –continuó acariciando delicadamente ese estómago hinchado y adolorido, Light no había puesto una mano sobre la suya para detenerle, eso podría significar dos cosas: o le agradaba el tacto del moreno, o bien estaba tan shockeado y confundido por lo que aquel hacía que no lograba siquiera poder mover el dedo meñique. Se tiraba por la segunda opción, era la más realista.

-Me duele –dijo agachando la mirada, tenía la cabeza con dirección hacia el frente y no hacia aquel que continuaba amasando la piel de su abdomen de una manera tan suave, tan dulce y considerada, dándole un cosquilleo que sabía: le había dejado rojo como tomate. Sentía la respiración de Riuzaky ya no echándosele sobre el lóbulo de su oreja sino que había pasado a volcarse sobre su mejilla e iba bajando lentamente.

Respiró el aroma a menta que le había dejado el cigarro, su aliento fresco chocó contra uno de los extremos de los labios de Light.

_Se quedó petrificado._

La respiración de Riuzaky ahora chocaba contra sus labios, estado solo a milímetros para juntarse.

_Sorprendido y estático._

-Riuzaky… ¿Qué es todo esto? –logró decir con la voz más tajada y débil que había podido soltar.

Cerró los ojos como acto reflejo ante una situación semejante. El otro continuaba acariciándole la mano sobre el acelerador con su mano propia y con la otra el abdomen del trigueño.

Sentía las palpitaciones del corazón de Light, podría jurar que estaba demasiado nervioso, sin saber qué hacer.

-Relájate –le dijo con un tono seductor y sus labios rozando los del castaño.

Los apoyó sobre aquellos sonrosados labios voluptuosos de Light. Apareció el sonido estrepitoso que suele acompañar a los besos, y luego de eso el moreno se separó lentamente, mirando lo pálido que se había quedado su acompañante ante aquello, con los ojos bien abiertos como si estuviese presenciando algo imposible de creer.

No le dejó mucho tiempo para reaccionar, reclamar o salir huyendo. Abandonó las caricias que le propinaba con las manos y entre éstas le tomó la cabeza y apartando fugazmente la poca distancia que los separaba, le plantó un beso de película.

Lo abrazó apretándolo con todos y cada uno de los músculos, claro que al bajar la mano desde el pecho de Light hasta posarla sobre la hinchada pancita de éste lo hizo con una suavidad incomparable, volvió a levantar la camisa del castaño para continuar acariciando ese abdomen.

Light sintió un cosquilleo abrupto. Esa mano hurgona estaba demasiado cerca de sus caderas. Pero sentía que no podía hablar, ni quejarse ni patalear para hacer que se detuviera ya que con una mano Riuzaky le apretaba del pecho para arriba y no le daba espacio para moverse y del pecho para abajo le acariciaba dulcemente.

Tomó los brazos de Light e hizo que los rodara detrás de su cuello.

-Riuzaky… -separándose abruptamente del contacto, le reprendía de manera lastimera por la falta de respeto del moreno al estar tocándolo de esa manera insinuante y en una zona demasiado privada, ya comenzaba a mirarle con los ojos vidriosos, acuosos que se le llenaban de sonrojamiento y ofensa: jamás había sido tocado de esa manera por una persona que creía que le era indiferente, lo había tomado por sorpresa ¡y vaya que lo estaba haciendo! Una parte de su cerebro pareció desconectarse cuando aquel hombre de tatuajes movía sus labios sobre los suyos, persuasivamente y mordiendo el inferior con suavidad y ternura, una que creía inexistente en ese hombre.

Abrió la boca demasiado lento, para que la magia de la dulzura no se cortara de un instante a otro. Lamió los labios rojos de Light quien le abrazaba esta vez con mucha fuerza atrayéndolo, entre la duda de si permanecer sumiso a su cuerpo o distanciarlo de un empujón. El sabor metálico de la bolilla del piercing en la punta de la lengua de Riuzaky le provocaba frescas cosquillas, que sumado a las caricias de la mano tibia de aquel en su estómago le causaron un revuelo extraño, contraproducente.

_L también tenía un piercing justo allí. _El pensamiento fue solo instantáneo y se fue más rápido de lo que hubiera creído, es que le resultaba casi imposible pensar, ¡la situación era alarmante!

No le gustaba hacer las cosas de manera convencional o rutinaria, tal y como hacía todo el mundo: ¡le gustaba probar! Idear cosas nuevas, experimentar para salir de lo común. Luego de lamerle los labios bajó hasta la barbilla de Light justo en el mentón (donde tenía un hermoso hoyuelo que le inspiraba demasiadas ideas) se lo mordió, no con violencia: no quería lastimarlo, eso nunca; pero tampoco lo hizo con demasiada suavidad. Había sido un movimiento brusco del moreno pero embriagador y excitante.

Nadie jamás le había hecho aquello, fue tal vez el beso más hozado, extraño e interesante que tuvo en la vida. Pero Riuzaky no había terminado. Tomó con una de sus pálidas manos la mandíbula de Light y obligándolo a mirar hacia otra dirección: de manera demasiado suave, demasiado sexual y provocadora lamió lentamente la mejilla sonrojada del castaño hasta llegar al ojo de éste y allí depositó un dulce beso que duró solo unos segundos. Light volvía a quedarse estático, de piedra.

La atmósfera cambió de dulce a una asfixiante: sus lenguas se había encontrado y degustaba el sabor amargo de la cerveza junto con la menta del cigarro que recién había ingerido el moreno, mientras jugaba con el piercing a darle golpecitos suaves y rápidos en el paladar. Light solo se dedicaba a mantener los labios bien abiertos, expuesto a todo ese mar de sabores y emociones que se le venían al pecho, inflándolo con desesperación, haciendo que pierda la respiración en ello.

Meneaba con voracidad la legua dentro de esa cavidad oral tan dulce que le recordaba el sabor del postre que había estado llevándose a la boca su retoño. Le había quitado un gemido ahogado cuando su piercing le tocó la campanilla.

Se separó intentando recoger aire luego de lo abrazador del contacto, mordió varias veces el carnoso labio inferior de Light mientras tanto, pero esta vez no con delicadeza sino con fogosidad, con pasión y lujuria.

Apretó la parte dorsal de la camisa de Riuzaky con los puños, dejándole dos manojos de arrugas en la prenda. Luego de que aquel mordiera su labio volvió a introducir la lengua dentro de su boca, dejándolo sin aire por varios minutos.

-¡Riuzaky! –llamó con un grito Takada desde la puerta del cuarto, no los había visto ya que ambos estaban en el fondo del lugar y no se percibían sus siluetas desde las escaleras-. ¡Light! ¿En donde están?

Y eso fue todo para hacerle reaccionar: estaban en un ambiente de la casa del moreno, él estaba sobre una motocicleta y aquel tipo parado junto a su lado ¡besándolo!

Lo empujó con todas las fuerzas que tuvo pero solo logró moverlo unos pocos centímetros, aunque por lo menos fueron suficientes para alejarlo de él. Se quedó en shock total, lo único que podía hacer era mirarlo con los ojos tan grandes, parecía que estallarían en cualquier momento. Los tenía vidriosos, una cara de espanto increíble.

-¿Riuzaky estás aquí? –no obtuvo respuesta de ninguno de los dos: Light estaba demasiado atónito, casi perdido por todo lo sucedido, y el moreno solo miraba al castaño con desconfianza, como queriendo adivinar en las orbes color café de aquel todos los sentimientos que experimentó con lo que acababa de hacer, y si en lo más profundo de su ser le gustó o lo odió. Pero era imposible reconocer las emociones del japonés ya que en su expresión no había ni rencor ni alegría, solo sorpresa, pura confusión.

Salió disparando de la motocicleta y subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, topándose con una Takada que le miraba extrañada.

-Light, ¿te pasó algo? ¿Estás bien? –le preguntaba la morena que intentaba tomarle por la espalda pero aquel se negaba e insistía en alejarse para dirigirse hacia la puerta de salida del apartamento.

-¿Qué tienes Light? –decía Mikami preocupado.

-¡Mikami toma tu abrigo, nos vamos! –salió del lugar con desesperación y atropellando a cualquiera que se le cruzara por el camino.

El moreno de cabellos largos corrió tras él, olvidando cerrar la puerta del apartamento. Takada se volvió hacia Riuzaky que permanecía de pie sobre la mitad de las escaleras.

-¿Qué le hiciste? –dijo alarmada.

-Nada.

-Algo debiste haberle hecho, ¿le amenazaste? ¿Le golpeaste? ¿Qué diablos le hiciste Riuzaky?

Aquel no le contestó, pasó por sobre la morena y sin importarle ni pizca lo que aquella tuviera que decir, se recostó sobre el sofá y se puso a ver la TV como si nada.

Ingresó al automóvil con desesperación y cerró fuertemente la puerta tras sí. Se mordía la comisura de los dedos y algo de sangre ya había brotado de ellas haciendo un hilillo que recorría sus manos hasta sus antebrazos.

-Light, ¿Qué pasó? –asustado el moreno acariciaba el torso del castaño, que se enconaba mientras sus ojos permanecían perdidos en algún lugar imaginario en el suelo del coche.

-Vámonos, solo arranca –continuo mordisqueándose los dedos de una manera psicótica.

Mikami no acotó nada, solo hizo caso, aquel se veía realmente alterado, ¿Qué diablos le había hecho el muy desgraciado de Riuzaky?

* * *

Se pasó todo el domingo en su recámara, recostado: con la mente en blanco. Pensando en todo lo ocurrido, una asquerosa melancolía le recorría la médula, por un efímero momento sintió que aquel beso le gustó, lo encendió: y eso era exactamente la mala noticia, por un instante creyó estar engañando a L, eso le dio un fuerte dolor de tripas que debió calmar con un anestésico.

Observaba la pantalla del monitor una y otra vez. Las ideas continuaban vagando por su cabeza y no le dejaban en paz, se sentía sucio, extraño, amaba a L, no supo porque se había dejado llevar con Riuzaky. Tal vez por ser lo menos predecible que le había tocado vivir hasta el momento, ¡jamás se hubiera imaginado provenir de aquel algo por el estilo!

-¡L!

Abrió los ojos como platos y exasperado pinchó con la flecha del mouse el mensaje que permanecía en su bandeja de entrada.

"_Sé que esto ya no podrá ser estirado por mucho tiempo, quieres verme a como de lugar. Yo te quiero demasiado, no lo dudes ni por un segundo. Pero también sé que de encontrarnos tus sentimientos hacia mí cambiarán rotundamente, no soy lo que esperas, créeme. No se si continuar escribiéndote porque tú continuaras insistiendo con lo mismo y cada vez se hará más y más tensa la situación. Perdona por todo el daño que te he hecho, pero créeme, si llegáramos a conocernos personalmente estoy seguro que te dañaré aun mas. Sé que me amas al igual que yo a ti, te adoro y no creo poder vivir alejado de tus palabras, eso dalo por seguro, pero si debo mantenerte protegido de mi estúpida obsesión compulsiva y solo llegara a lograrlo manteniéndonos separados, entonces da por sentado que lo haré. Aun así, me importas demasiado, me interesas como ningún otro, chico. Eres adulto y creo que tu sabes bien lo que quieres para tu futuro, no voy a dejar que el peso del control en lo que sea que tengamos recaiga únicamente en mí, tú también eres parte de esto y por ello también tienes decisión, y yo la escucharé. Voy a dejarte tomar el control de nuestro próximo encuentro ya que todas las veces anteriores ha sido cuando de acuerdo a mis tiempos podía escribirte, pero ahora quiero que tú decidas: si sabes lo que te conviene no intentarás encontrarme y tomaras este mensaje como una advertencia para alejarte de mí. Si por el contrario crees que eso es un imposible y por sobre todos mis consejos decides no hacerme caso y probar el sufrimiento que tanto te he advertido (y así será, no lo dudes), entonces veámonos, la próxima vez que hablemos vía internet acordaremos lugar, fecha y hora._

_Te quiero, L. _

El corazón se le quedó hecho un vuelco en el tórax, sentía un hormigueo en los brazos y piernas. Se revolvió a sí mismo en la silla unas cuantas veces y una sonrisa gigantesca (a pesar de tener bien entendido que las palabras de L habían sido escritas con dolor y pésame) asomaba en su rostro, se sintió en el cielo, se sintió hecho.

Su deseo más preciado se volvía realidad.

Debía calmarse, detener un poco ese temblequeo insoportable que la noticia le había dado. Le llegó perfecta y llena de felicidad: como una fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa. No podía bajar de la nube de emoción en la cual estaba subido.

Decidió ir a la cocina por algún refresco que le helara un poco luego de que aquella noticia le hirviere hasta la sangre, aunque sabía que nada en ese momento podría arruinarle la felicidad más grande del mundo.

Bueno, _o tal vez sí._

Regresó a su habitación con un vaso de gaseosa en la mano, lleno hasta arriba de todo. Entró a su recámara y lo que vio por poco y le produce calambre en todo el cuerpo.

-Light, ¿Quién es L? –preguntó su madre quien estaba sentada en la silla del escritorio husmeando en su computador.

Pudo reaccionar luego de pasados unos cuantos segundos en silencio, segundos que la mirada de su madre se le encimó como dos dagas.

-¡Sal de ahí! –gritó con todo el vozarrón que pudo, jamás había hecho tal petulancia con su propia madre, pero la situación lo ameritaba y era cuestión de vida o muerte-. ¡Jamás toques mi netbook ni nada mío! ¿Te ha quedado claro? –parecía estar hablándole a Sayu, y ni siquiera con su hermana jamás había utilizado ese tono agresivo.

-Hijo yo solo…

-¡Lárgate de mi cuarto! ¡Vete ya!

-Light, no quiero alarmarte, yo solo…

-¿Qué diablos crees que hacías en mi computador? ¡Está terminantemente prohibido que cualquiera de ustedes, tanto tú, como papá o Sayu, toquen mis cosas! ¡Ustedes no pueden husmear mis cosas! –se acercó a la mujer y de un zarpazo tomó la netbook y cerrando la tapa de ésta la arrojó con violencia sobre la cama-. ¿Por qué mirabas mis cosas? ¡Sion privadas! ¿Acaso no entiendes lo que eso significa?

-Light, yo sé que tú tienes veintiún años por lo que puedes decidir qué hacer con tu vida, pero entiende que yo soy tu madre y siempre lo seré, y voy a cuidarte pase lo que pase –estaba a punto de sollozar, los lagrimales ya se le veían húmedos, pero hablaba con calma en contraste del vozarrón fuerte que utilizaba su hijo para gritarle, esta realmente enfurecido-. Y aun con la edad que tienes creo que debo preocuparme por lo que haces y con quien te juntas. Hijo, no sé en qué te estarás metiendo, pero esa tal L no me da buena espina y con todo lo que escribió en ese mensaje me ha dejado claro que si la vieras tu sufrirás mucho y yo no quiero eso para ti, no te juntes con mujeres que se denominan a si mismas "malas hierbas", tú te mereces algo mejor y yo no sé quien será esa muchachita pero no me parece que sea una santa con todo lo que dijo.

-¡Cállate! –explotó-. ¡No te atrevas a decirle así!

-Hijo, tú te mereces una mujer con buen porte, no alguien que te haga sufrir. Y esta joven me ha dejado bien en claro que está metida en algo raro, por favor Light no tomes riesgos innecesarios con alguien que no lo vale.

-¡Mierda! ¿No oyes las estupideces que dices? ¡No es una mujer! –chilló a todo pulmón y su voz retumbó por cada rincón de la casa.

Su madre se había quedado estática. Los vidrios del vaso que su hijo recién acababa de arrojar al piso tras aquel arranque eufórico de ira, ahora yacían por todo el suelo de la recámara, la mancha de gaseosa había mojado la alfombra.

-¿A qué te refieres con que no es una mujer? –Light no podía ocultar su nerviosismo y el hecho de estar dando a entender su relación explícita con alguien de su mismo sexo, cosa que su madre tal y como la conocía, tal vez jamás aprobaría. Mantenía la mirada gacha, con el rostro caliente por la ira y los ojos lagrimosos-. ¿Quiere decir que… es… un… _hombre_? –lo dijo entrecortado, como no queriendo tragar la última palabra por lo amarga que sabía.

Light mordía la punta de sus dedos con desesperación y respiraba agitado. Su madre se llevó las manos a la boca, no podía creer lo que escuchaba y sobre todo porque sabía el tremendo lío que se armaría cuando el Señor Yagami se enterara: el padre de Light era un hombre de mente cerrada y estricto. No cabía posibilidad alguna de que fuera a aprobar la relación de su hijo.

_Su educación era chapada a la antigua, jamás lograría comprender los sentimientos de su primogénito hacia otro hombre, y probablemente si se enterara, odiaría a Light de por vida._

-Oh, no cariño –decía la mujer mientras cubría su rostro y sollozaba lastimeramente por lo bajo. Podía imaginar lo que vendría cuando todo saliera a la luz. No, no debía, no podía salir a la luz, mejor dejar todo en la oscuridad hasta saber exactamente cómo reaccionaría el padre de Light, si daba indicios de que lo haría de mala manera entonces sería mejor no decirle nada del tema.

-Mamá yo lo amo mucho –cubrió su rostro repleto de agua salina, intentó escurrírsela con las manos.

-Oh no, cariño… no, por favor no…

-Diablos mamá, lo juro: ¡lo amo! –lloraba como un niño, la mujer se acercó a él intentando calmarlo, su niño estaba alto y ya no era un pequeño que digamos. Pero de todas formas se lo acopló en su pecho para que llorara tranquilo.

-Shhhh… No le diremos nada a papá –dijo también ella con lágrimas en los ojos mientras su hijo se desahogaba completamente sobre su pecho y mojaba la prenda que la mujer usaba.

Sentía miedo, terror de que su padre pudiera llegar a enfadarse de veras con él por sus sentimientos, que no podía controlarlos, no tenía poder sobre ellos: además nadie le haría cambiar de parecer, ni siquiera su propio progenitor.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado, comenten, gracias por leer!**


	9. Capítulo IX

**Holaaaa! :D Disculpen el retardo pero es que se me rompió la netbook y ahora tengo que usar la computadora principal de la casa, para colmo mis hermanas no me dejan usarla mucho porque es de ellas… asique supongo que ahora me voy a tardar un poco mas en actualizar :(**

**Bueno, pero aca estoy con otro cap que espero disfruten mucho. Gracias por leer y muchas gracias x todos esos reviews de la gente que me lea.**

**De nuevo gracias por comentar e igualmente gracias por leer. Nos leemos, un beso enorme!**

* * *

-Y tienes todo a mano: restaurantes, cines, comida rápida, tiendas de vestir, lo que tú quieras. Y lo mejor de todo ¡no tienes que caminar tanto! Todo allí es pura ciudad y todo está al alcance con tan solo dar unos pocos pasos –parecía estar emocionado pero su voz llevaba un tono melancólico.

-¿Estás seguro de esta decisión, Mikami? Yo no sé, abandonarías los esfuerzos de cuatro años de Universidad, cuatro años que te mataste estudiando para ¿arrojarlos así por la borda? No me parece que sea buena idea, ¿Por qué no esperas un año a que te recibas y luego si quieres puedes irte a donde tú quieras?

-No Light, mira, si hago eso no sé hasta cuando estaré estancado en esta ciudad, tu sabes que yo siempre ame Tokio y es mi ciudad natal, allí residen mis padres y me gustaría poder tenerlos al lado, visitarlos, saber cómo están después de tanto tiempo de no vernos. Y ambos sabemos que ando un poco atrasado con las materias, yo no sé si en un año podré terminar la carrera.

-Pero oye, ¿entonces abandonaras así como así?

-Bueno, no del todo, allá hay otra Universidad y puedo hacer cambio de institución, ya investigué y lo tengo permitido, solo que algunas materias que hice aquí me las aceptarán y otras no, a esas deberé volver a hacerlas en aquella otra facultad.

-No creo que sea producente para tu futuro. ¿No podrías decirle a tus padres que soporten tus gastos aquí un poco, hasta que termines la Universidad?

-Mira, Light, soy su único hijo pero no estoy seguro de que tengan el soporte económico como para hacer eso por mi, si la empresa donde soy empleado se muda a Tokio entonces yo debo ir con ella. No puedo darme el lujo de perder mi empleo, no hay otra fuente de dinero para mi si no es esa.

-Supongo que te irás y con el paso del tiempo dejaremos de vernos.

-¡No seas melodramático! –comenzó a reír con gracia-. Yo vendré a visitarte los fines de semana.

Continuaba serio y con el gesto angustiado al contrario del moreno.

-Entonces, supongo que ya es decisión tomada, no hay nada que te lo impida, ¿verdad? –se había puesto bastante triste, más por el desperdicio de tiempo y esfuerzo que Mikami había hecho todos aquellos años dedicados a la carrera.

-A decir verdad si hay algo que me hace palanca: mis sentimientos hacia ti, Light. Y no te exaltes, ¿sí? –dijo un segundo antes que el castaño le reprochara por tener esas emociones que él tanto se había esforzado en dejarle en claro que jamás hubo ni iba a haber nada entre ellos que no fuera amistad-. No estoy acorralándote ni pidiéndote absolutamente nada, solo digo la verdad, pero yo sé que es imposible porque tu corazón no me pertenece y además se nota que realmente estás enamorado. Yo no sé quien será ese L, pero te aseguro que se ha ganado la lotería contigo: tú eres maravilloso Light, eres la compañía perfecta para cualquier persona. Ya quisiera ser yo ese tal L.

Que le dijera algo como aquello le hacía sentir miserable, amaba a Mikami pero de la manera en que amas a alguien que te acompaña, que te cuida y quiere lo mejor para ti, como lo hace un amigo o un hermano; pero jamás de una manera copular; aunque se sentía feliz de que aquel lo comprendiera y le dejara tranquilo con ese tema. Le ponía verdaderamente contento saber que Mikami le aconsejaría de buen corazón mientras le contara sobre L, a pesar de también estar consciente que lo más probable era que aquel estuviera destruido por dentro al oír tremenda confesión por parte de Light, y aun así le recomendaba, le aconsejaba y mostraba interés por él y porque fuera feliz. Definitivamente Mikami era un hombre con buen corazón, cualquiera que le tuviera como pareja algún día seguramente también debería de estar muy agradecido de encontrar a alguien como aquel.

-Aun así él no parece estar tan emocionado como yo con eso de vernos y me duele mucho, Mikami. Siento que me evita –jugaba con sus dedos haciendo fuerza con la mandíbula-. Dice estar enamorado pero no es así como se comporta comúnmente una persona enamorada, si realmente me quisiera debería estar detrás de mí buscándome, llamándome, pidiendo para que nos veamos, ¿acaso no es así como alguien enamorado actúa? Cualquier hombre subyugado por otra persona lo da todo de si para poder estar al lado de su amado, contemplarlo y añorarlo y pasar horas juntos. Y siento que yo me comporto de esa manera con L pero él no lo hace de la misma manera conmigo.

-Mmm… pues sí está complicado, es verdad que la mayoría de las personas se comportan de esa manera al estar enamorados pero eso no significa que todos seamos iguales, el patrón puede variar, tal vez sea cierto el hecho de que quiere protegerte. No sé, aun con todo lo bueno que me dices que es me da la sensación de que podría llegar a hacerte muy infeliz con esa adicción extraña que tiene. Debes cuidarte Light.

-Si ya sé, pero yo ya acepté su condición y estoy obstinado en ayudarle, pero él no me deja hacerlo –se puso demasiado triste y un silencio arduo se apoderó del ambiente, tanto que la tensión en el clima podía tomarse con pinzas.

-Light… -decía intentando romper con los pensamientos que vagaban por la mente del castaño, con algo que seguramente a aquel otro le dejaría con peor estado de ánimo, pero debía preguntárselo: no quería quedarse con la intriga de por vida-. ¿Qué tiene él que yo no tenga? –las pupilas negras que fueron clavadas sobre su cuerpo con asombro, le causaron escalofríos a Mikami-. Tranquilo, no te alarmes, es solo una pregunta, no estoy reclamándote absolutamente nada. Solo por curiosidad, ¿podrías responderme?

No cabía dudas de que el interrogante le dejó terrible sabor de boca, ya quería salir corriendo de la cafetería donde se encontraban, pero luego de la explicación ya se sintió un poco menos incómodo aunque no del todo, seguía algo exaltado y preguntándose interiormente si debía responder o negarse rotundamente.

-Am… no sé… es una pregunta complicada, enserio no sé que decirte, me hace muy mal que me interrogues con algo así –miraba los granos de café que habían quedado en el fondo de su taza.

-No te lo tomes a mal, Light, pero necesito que me respondas, por favor, de veras que lo necesito –le había tomado el brazo al castaño y le apretaba con fuerza.

-No quiero herirte aun mas, ya te conté de la existencia de L, esto te desplomaría.

_Y de veras que lo haría. _Pero aun así necesitaba saber, se moría de intrigas por conocer las cualidades que Light buscaba en su compañero, o al menos aquellas que él no pudo nunca alcanzar. Y le destrozaría el corazón, estaba seguro de ello, pero deseaba oírlas de los propios labios de su amado.

-Mikami, no me obligues, por favor…

-Ya, Light, te lo ruego, si me lo dices juro que te dejaré en paz y no tocaré el tema nunca más en mi existencia, pero por favor te suplico que me lo digas.

Las lagrimas no brotaban de los ojos del moreno por pura fuerza que éste hacía para detenerlas.

La verdad era que ni siquiera él lo sabía, ponía gesto de intriga, como intentando descubrir el por qué te agrada tanto una persona de la cual no se te viene a la cabeza las cualidades o lo aparentemente excitante de su personalidad.

Se había quedado pensando.

_¿Por cariñoso? _Mikami también era cariñoso

_¿Por considerado, por preocuparse por él? _Mikami también se preocupaba por él.

_¿Por el físico? _Ni siquiera lo había visto, Mikami si que era apuesto pero aun así, aunque el moreno fuese un Dionisio atractivo y L alguien normal o no tan guapo, Light escogería toda la vida a L.

¿Y entonces…? ¿Qué era eso que hacía de L un ser tan especial y particularmente atractivo…?

_Emocional y locamente atrayente…_

-Mikami, te lo ruego, no me comprometas, esto me hiere mucho…

-También a mi, Light, siento ponerte en una situación tan despreciable como ésta, pero necesito que me lo digas así cualquier sentimiento hacia ti que aun albergue en mi corazón quedará muerto de por vida.

Se lo suplicaba… se lo imploraba… debía decírselo aunque a ambos les rasgara el alma.

-Es que ni yo creo saberlo… L es tan… él es tan… -L lo era todo y tenía un millón de características para definirlo pero ahora no se le venía nada a la cabeza, o al menos eso era lo que quería creer, si no era que en realidad deseaba no herir aun mas al moreno que tenía sentado en frente.

-Algo especial debe haber hecho para enamorarte así y quiero saber qué fue, ¿Cómo es que lo logró? ¿Qué hizo?

-Bueno, es que… -se desató, si quería oírlo entonces ahí le iba. Afuera quedarían la vergüenza y los deseos por no lastimarlo, también Light necesitaba descargarse de todos los sentimientos que tenía por el moreno con alguien que no fuera él mismo-. Te seré completamente sincero y hablaré francamente: siento que L es la única persona que me brinda amor verdadero, del realmente sincero, sin prejuicios ni juzgamientos. Él es capaz de apoyarme con todo sentimiento así como también me ha regañado varias veces por haber hecho las cosas de manera indebida, y yo no me he molestado por ello porque siento que él es objetivo en todo lo que te puedas imaginar, jamás pondría sus sentimientos por encima de algo que él sabe es lo correcto, nunca me ha faltado el respeto ni yo a él, nos queremos y yo lo admiro mucho como persona, es muy moralista. Y sabes, siéndote sincero… jamás me atrajo sexualmente alguien como me sucede con él, es algo íntimo y cálido que no había sentido jamás.

-Pero ustedes no se vieron, ¿Cómo puede…?

-Si, yo sé que jamás nos vimos ni nos tocamos, ni hicimos absolutamente nada, pero siento que me acaricia con sus palabras cuando nos escribimos y me reconforta el alma. Y me excita mucho pensar en él. Es el combo perfecto para mi porque es amor en todos los sentidos que te puedas imaginar, Mikami, tanto sentimental como sexualmente, y siéndote completamente franco: jamás creí que llegaría a tener una emoción así por otra persona, siento que me puede, que se detiene el mundo cuando pienso en él.

Mikami agachó la cabeza, se dispuso a sí mismo no lagrimear ni un poco, pero todo lo que Light decía era exactamente igual a los sentimientos que él tenía para con el castaño.

-Me agrada ver que eres feliz con alguien a quien amas, Light. Ojalá él se decida rápido a encontrarse contigo y puedas ser feliz, quiero verte ser feliz –le había sonreído. Le emocionó que le dijera eso, significaba que Mikami estaba dispuesto a hacer mella sus sentimientos con tal de ver al castaño contento, y eso le demostraba lo buena persona que era y siempre fue: aun así Light lo supo desde siempre-. Pero eso no es todo lo que te preocupa –lo había tomado por sorpresa, levantó rápido la mirada hacia el moreno, temiendo por lo intuitivo que podía llegar a ser aquel sin que él siquiera se percatare de ello-. Hay algo más, ¿quieres contármelo?

-Am… ¿cómo…?

-Te conozco, Light, ¿crees que en todos estos años no me he percatado de tus reacciones o gestos? –sonreía dulcemente, tenía un brillo especial en sus ojos (alegre y a la vez melancólico y triste).

-Am… si, puede ser.

-Anda, dime, ¿Qué es? Es algo que te preocupa, puedo leértelo en el rostro como si lo tuvieras escrito. Vamos, cuéntame, tú ya sabes que todo lo que me digas estará bien guardado por mi parte.

-Bien, te cuento… es… -se acercó un poco mas y susurró la última palabra para evitar ser oído por nadie-. Riuzaky.

-¿Riuzaky? ¿Qué te hizo? –se había espantado, pero pronto esa cara de sorpresa fue remplazada por una muy seria-. Oh cierto, ahora ya me acordé, tienes que contarme lo que te hizo ese maldito el sábado pasado, ¡de veras que te veías exaltadísimo! ¡Alguna dañinada debió haberte hecho! Anda, cuéntame, ¿te golpeó? ¿Te amenazó? ¿Te hizo algo parecido a una tortura?

-No –sonreía, todo lo que podía llegar a pensar Mikami de Riuzaky le causó gracia, ¿tan mala fama tenía aquel moreno? Su amigo le pintaba como si fuese peor que la peste negra.

-Ya sé, te amenazó con hacerle daño a alguien de tu familia para que le cedieras uno de tus bienes.

-¡No Mikami! ¿Pero que disparates dices? No es tan malo… o al menos eso aparenta –se reía a carcajadas, al menos en medio de todo el mar de lágrimas que había tenido, algo le había levantado el ánimo. De veras que aquel moreno tenía unas ocurrencias tremendas.

-¿Y entonces? Porque aquella noche tenias una cara de muerte terrible.

Aun sonreía un poco pero era bastante leve, se mordía la comisura de las uñas decidiéndose si confesarse o por el contrario dejar todo en silencio. Después de todo ni él estaba seguro de lo que iría a decir… ¿realmente había ocurrido? ¿Estaba seguro de que Takada no le había colocado somníferos al helado? Es que hasta para él era algo imposible de creer, si no lo hubiera presenciado (ni hubiera sido protagonista de todo aquello) él jamás se lo hubiera creído.

Era un disparate.

-Él… mientras ustedes jugaban al Póker… Riuzaky…

-¿Si? ¿Qué, qué paso? ¡Anda cuenta! ¿Qué te hizo ese desgraciado?

-Bueno… él… ¡me besó!

-¿Te besó?

Light se mordía por poco el puño entero, si, lo había dicho, ¡Riuzaky lo había besado! Y no estaba loco, en verdad había sucedido, él no podría haberse imaginado algo tan descabellado como aquello, había pasado y al parecer no era el único sorprendido: Mikami tenía los ojos grandes como platos a punto de estallar.

-¿Tu me estas jodiendo? –no lo podía creer… era imposible, a menos que fuese todo una broma pesada de Light y quisiera el castaño hacerle pasar un mal rato.

-¡No, es enserio, me besó, lo juro!

Un momento en silencio debió pasar para poder pensar con claridad, ¿era cierto lo que oía? Pues así parecía. Respiró profundo y una vez más calmo se decidió a razonar un poco.

-¿Por qué? No tiene sentido.

-No, tampoco yo le encontré un sentido, pero se me acercó y simplemente… lo hizo.

-Habría de estar bajo los efectos de una droga, seguro.

-No, puedo asegurarte que estaba bien fresquito. Oye, no le digas así, no creo que tenga esos hábitos.

-¿Y por qué lo defiendes tanto… acaso te gustó?

-No, ¡claro que no, ya te dije que estoy enamorado de L! Riuzaky sólo me tomó por sorpresa, yo no pude reaccionar mientras sucedía, para mi fue lo mas extrañó que me ha sucedido hasta ahora. Y además luego del hecho me sentí muy mal conmigo mismo.

-¿Por qué?

-No pude hacer nada para alejarlo de mí, me quedé paralizado y con la mente en blanco, temblando del miedo de la sorpresa. Hasta que Takada llamó a la puerta y por fin pude desvelarme y salí corriendo.

-Tu no tienes la culpa, es obvio que algo así de extraño te alarmó y no pudiste hacer nada, no debes sentirte mal por eso. Pero ya enserio, Light: yo lo había visto beber bastante cerveza, ¿estas seguro de que no estaba alcoholizado?

-No, no estaba ebrio, enserio, sino yo me hubiera percatado de ello, él sabía exactamente lo que hacía. Pero no, Mikami, en realidad hay algo mas por lo que estoy enfadado y no es por mi falta de reacción en el momento sino porque ahora siento que he engañado a L, y eso me hace sentir una basura –dejó caer sus brazos casi desplomándose sobre la mesita de madera de la cafetería, había movido sin querer las tasas que posaban vacías sobre el objeto.

-Oh, no, Light. No debes sentirte así por culpa de ese idiota, él te besó, no tú a él. Créeme que si hay alguien que debe sentirse una porquería aquí, ese es Riuzaky, sobre todo por atreverse a hacer algo así sin siquiera preguntarte si estas en una relación sentimental con alguien o algo por el etilo. ¡Debe pedirte disculpas! ¡Haré que se arrepienta por haberse propasado de esa manera contigo! Además, ¡se supone que él está en una relación estable con Takada! Ella es amiga mía, no puede hacerle algo así. Sabía que era un patán bueno para nada, gracias por contarme Light, haré que lo pague caro.

-Mikami, ¿Qué haces? –chilló mientras observaba como el moreno se ponía de pie y embestido como un toro, sin decir mas palabras caminaba hacia la puerta del ciber-café-. ¡Mikami, espera!

Cuando el castaño salió fuera había perdido al moreno de vista, de seguro estaría buscando a Riuzaky, pero aquel no había asistido a clases ese día y ya eran las 5 p.m., dudaba que se dignara a aparecer justo ahora.

* * *

-Takada, ¿en donde está Riuzaky? –por suerte había hallado a la morena justo ingresando a la Universidad, probablemente tendría que rendir una materia que le había quedado pendiente de años anteriores.

-Am… no lo sé, ¿no vino hoy?

-No, no lo vi en clases, ¿sabes donde puede estar? –el rostro de Mikami portaba un gesto amargo, nada bueno se anticipaba, ¿estaría enfadado con su _pareja, _si es que así podía llamarle? Ella recordaba muy bien lo que le había dejado en claro el moreno: nada de formalidades.

-Pues, si no está aquí entonces mas que seguro que está en su apartamento, habrá de haberse tomado el día libre. ¿Por qué preguntas, Mikami? ¿Sucedió algo?

Tenía tanta rabia encima, quería contarle todo pero se notaba que ella traía otras cosas en la cabeza en ese momento y mucho menos quería arruinar la clase que pronto presenciaría, decidió no comentarle nada al respecto, se lo diría en un mejor momento, donde pudiera hablar tranquilo con ella, porque si alguien debía saber de los actos indebidos que cometía Riuzaky, esa era Takada.

Mejor hablar con la morena después, de hacerlo ahora armaría tremendo lío: tenía encima una furia de mil demonios.

-Debo hablar con él, eso es todo.

-Mikami, aguarda un momento, te noto algo tenso, yo salgo de clases en la noche. ¿Te traes algo con Riuzaky? Espera a que podamos hablar los tres si tienes algo importante que discutir o de qué informarnos, ¿sí? Por el rostro que tienes noto que estás enfadado, ¿quieres contarme? ¿Te ha hecho algo malo? Porque yo sé que él puede ser muy sincero a veces y eso lastima un poco a las personas.

-No, no es por eso, Takada. Mira, debo irme, nos vemos luego, sí, gracias por cederme la data.

_¿Cederle la data…? ¿Qué se traía con Riuzaky?_

Se quedó allí parada, pensando qué podría llegar a ser tan urgente como salir disparando agitado de esa manera. Pero de algo estaba segura: Mikami se veía muy molesto.

Puso sus ojos en blanco y sin desear perder más tiempo, se decidió por ingresar al edificio estudiantil no sin antes divisar la figura de Light que se acercaba a ella casi correteando y con rostro preocupado.

-Oye, Light, ¿estas bien? ¿Pasó algo? –colocó su mano sobre el hombro del castaño, acariciándole amistosamente mientras aquel intentaba retomar el aire que había perdido en aquella carrera contra el tiempo.

-Takada, ¿has visto a Mikami o Riuzaky? –tras la pregunta la morena instantáneamente bufó y dejó salir de su boca un largo y tedioso suspiro.

-Sí, los he visto, Mikami ha estado aquí hace menos de tres minutos y también él preguntó por Riuzaky, Light. Riuzaky no está aquí, ha de estar en su apartamento creo yo ¿Está pasando algo que lo involucre? ¿Acaso es algo malo? –Mikami seguramente estaría buscando al otro moreno para arreglar las cosas y no precisamente mediante la plática, a ciencia cierta habría pleito y lo menos que quería era que Mikami ahora sufriera graves heridas en el rostro, Riuzaky no lo aparentaba pero realmente era muy forzudo, dudaba que realmente Mikami siquiera pudiera mediar la pelea. Riuzaky lo dejaría en el suelo mordiendo el polvo, pero si le contaba de ello a la morena entonces también debía comentarle lo ocurrido el día que cenaron los cuatro en el apartamento del moreno y eso si que conllevaría problemas y más de una explicación debía dar a Takada, de eso estaba seguro. Dio gracias en su interior que Mikami no le hubiera contado nada del "beso" sino el embrollo hubiera sido mayúsculo-. Por cierto Light, Riuzaky me dijo que no había ocurrido nada malo ni mucho menos importante el sábado, ¿es cierto? Reconozco que él a veces es un poco mentiroso, por eso quiero que me lo digas directamente, ¿de veras no sucedió nada malo la noche del sábado? Algo debió haber hecho para que tu llevaras esa cara de espanto, anda, puedes contarme, yo sé que él miente.

Las personas iban y venían, saliendo e ingresando por la entrada principal de la Universidad, a veces chocándoles a ambos sin intención y armando un bullicio tal que Takada debió alzar la voz hasta llegar a un tono que se asemejaba a un grito para que el castaño la oyera claro y fuerte.

Ni muerto le diría a la morena sobre lo ocurrido con su "supuesta pareja", ¡primero muerto o de veras se le vendría la noche esta vez! Y justamente ahora era cuando sentía que se había metido en un aprieto, debía inventar una escusa medianamente creíble cuanto antes. Sudaba, el tiempo podía correr demasiado lento o a toda marcha cuando uno se ponía nervioso, le pareció haberse quedado mudo y estático durante horas, ¡y como para continuar rematando su mala suerte: nada coherente se le venía a la cabeza!

-Light, discúlpame… -dijo chequeando el pequeño reloj-pulsera en su muñeca e interrumpiéndole (para suerte del castaño)-. Ya me he retrasado quince minutos, debo entrar a clases o no pasaré los exámenes, de veras que lo necesito y es urgente. Luego hablamos, ¿sí?

Agradeció al cielo cuando la morena partió hacia dentro de la institución perdiéndose entre todo el gentío que se amontonaba en la entrada.

Si de algo podía llegar a estar seguro era que Takada probablemente le hubiera respondido a Mikami lo mismo que a él: "_Riuzaky esta en su apartamento_", y aunque hubiera arrojado la última la frase: _creo yo_, lo mas probable es que así fuera ya que la propia Takada había dicho anteriormente que el moreno si no estaba con sus adoradas motocicletas entonces se la pasaba durmiendo como ogro y por ende dentro de su apartamento.

Quiso morir cuando recordó que aquella mañana fue Mikami quien le había llevado hasta la Universidad en el coche, y el castaño había dejado el suyo en el garaje de su hogar, y por si fuera poco el carro de su amigo no estaba junto a los demás automóviles, ya había partido seguramente al apartamento de Riuzaky…. _No le esperaba nada bueno y mucho menos conociendo lo gruñón que era el moreno de tatuajes cuando interrumpían en su tiempo libre._

* * *

Por más que intentaran ocultarle lo evidente, ella no era estúpida, sabía perfectamente lo que estaba sucediendo allí. Y a pesar de no ser la pareja formal de Riuzaky, le exigiría a aquel muchas explicaciones. Ya varias veces había encontrado anillos, colgantes y reliquias sobre la alfombra de la recámara de Riuzaky y hasta en la bañera, y por supuesto que no eran de su pertenencia y mucho menos lo serían de la del moreno. Comenzaba a tener las sospechas de que Riuzaky tenía muchas aventuras a espaldas de ella. En realidad no lo creía, con las pistas que tenía resultaba ser mas que evidente, pero se oponía a creerlo en un cien por ciento porque le tenía verdadero cariño a Riuzaky, le había tomado cierto afecto y no quería por nada del mundo que su corazón volviera a hacerse añicos luego del nefasto rechazo que recibió de su enamoramiento con Light.

Y si Riuzaky estaba detrás del castaño como hubo de estar ella en su momento, eso definitivamente le dejaría con los ánimos por el suelo; y no quería creerlo, pero muchas de las miradas demasiado penetrantes que lanzaba Riuzaky a Light sin completo disimulo le hacían creer que efectivamente no estaba errada en parecerle aquello. El moreno estaba correteando a Light, y le hubiera encantado poder gritarle cual si fuese una conducta inapropiada por parte de su supuesto "acompañante", ¿pero qué era lo que ella podría hacer? Es mas: ¿Quién era ella para hacer algo así? Tampoco era como si pudiera reclamarle nada a Riuzaky, él era un hombre de pocas pulgas y sin pelos en la lengua, y si ella se atrevía a reprocharle a aquel el estar "andando a varias puntas", él abandonaría el trato que tenía con Takada, y ella de ni modo querría separarse de Riuzaky, de veras que le había tomado mucho afecto…

_Por más mierda que fuera aquel tipo, comenzaba a tener sentimientos profundos por él…_

-Ouch, lo siento –dijo excusándose con el hombre que acababa de empujar sin intención, el golpe abrupto le regresó a la realidad.

Y todo por estar perdidamente pensando en Riuzaky, tan distraída.

…..

Ponía loción lustrante sobre el paño que sostenía en la mano y con éste restregaba la pintura de sus bebes hasta darles un brillo radiante. Se le había pasado toda la tarde haciendo aquello, su colección necesitaba de un cuidado particular diario. De repente oyó que llamaron a la puerta con desesperación, como queriendo tirar abajo la entrada.

Estaba decidiendo internamente si abrir o por el contrario dejar afuera a quien sea que estuviera queriendo echar la puerta abajo, y continuar haciendo lo que le deparaba el momento. Se decidió por la segunda opción ya que abrir la puerta suponía subir cuestas arriba las escaleras y tenía demasiada haraganería como para hacerlo, pero cuando se dispuso a continuar lo que tenía pendiente pareció que los nudillos que golpeaban la puerta ahora se habían transformado en duros puñetazos.

-¿Quién carajos…? –arrojó el paño con brusquedad a un lado de la motocicleta, si ya de por sí le causaba hervor en la sangre que le molestaran mientras dormía, estudiaba, trabajaba en la oficina o miraba la TV, le enfurecía de sobremanera que le jodieran mientras pasaba tiempo con sus motociclistas-. ¡Ya va! –gritó sin un gramo de cordialidad y con un ánimo de perros, mientras iba subiendo las escaleras, arrastrando las botamangas de sus holgados shins por todo el suelo de su apartamento, casi ni levantaba los pies para caminar.

Posó la mano con pesadez sobre la perilla. Abrio la puerta y vio a un Mikami enfurecido, con ojos rojizos y rabiosos, apretando la quijada con fuerza. Le echó un vistazo de pies a cabeza: pantalones ajustados color ocre, playera con escote en V y un peinado con cabellos largos hasta los hombros _¿qué clase de hombre lucía una pinta como aquella…? _

-Lo siento, aquí no es el _Puti-Club_ –dijo con una sonrisa de lo más falsa posible y con la mayor de las sornas.

-Ya déjate de estupideces, sé perfectamente lo que le hiciste a Light y si crees que te vas a salir con la tuya pues entonces déjame decirte que estas muy equivocado –le había apuntado con el dedo índice.

-Jaja, no me hagas reír, ¿y quien eres tú para venir hasta mi casa a amenazarme por lo que hago o dejo de hacer?

-Soy el amigo de Light, y no dejaré que te propases con él. Está en pareja, ¿oíste bien? No le gustas, jamás vas a gustarle y quiere que te alejes de él.

-¿A si? ¿Y por que debes venir tú a reclamarme? ¿Quién eres: su vocero? ¡Que venga él a decirme que no le gusto!

-Solo soy un buen amigo e intento que Light no pase por malos ratos y creo que definitivamente tu eres quien mas se los ha dado en estas ultimas semanas -¿era él o Mikami se comportaba demasiado generoso con el castaño? Era mas que evidente que le gustaba o tenía una especie de enamoramiento para con Light, y no podía culparlo, lo entendía perfectamente, él también se había sumergido de lleno en la inmensa red "atrapa-pretendientes" de Light; quien nada sabía de seducción o de cómo lucir sexy y aun así tenia a mas de uno muerto a sus pies…. _Incluyéndose. _Light, tan dulce ¿Cómo no desearlo? Todos en algún momento de sus vidas amarían a Light.

Le había quedado resonando en la memoria una frase: _tiene pareja_. ¿Estaría hablando de L? Deseaba que así fuera y que Mikami no estuviera inventando alguna excusa barata como esa para alejar a Riuzaky de Light. Y ahora que lo pensaba resultó ser bastante frustrante, si realmente aquel moreno hablaba de L entonces quería decir que Light le comentó a Mikami sobre la existencia de su alter-ego… de ser así, ¿cómo se lo habría tomado Mikami? ¿Era esa la razón por la cual se le veía tan enfadado y a la vez tan melancólico?

Porque esos ojos miel destellaban tristeza, lo notaba a simple vista.

-No tienes por que ser su vocero, creo que él tiene voz propia como para decírmelo en directo, créeme: a la lengua la tiene, yo lo he comprobado de primera mano.

Ese comentario pareció descolocarlo, sacarlo de lugar y volverlo a poner en el mismo sitio con una fuerza implacable, ¡iba a matar a Riuzaky!

-Mira, estás empezando a hacer que pierda la paciencia, tu no puedes…

-¡Disculpa, ¿qué dijiste?! ¿Qué estas empezando a perder la paciencia? Mira Mikami, no me explico ni a mi mismo porque hasta ahora no te he dado una buena tunda, pero si continuas insistiendo con esa estupidez te daré la paliza de tu vida –amenazó con el tono mas desafiante y tosco que pudo haber soltado.

Estaba seguro de que no quería golpear a Mikami, solo era uno mas de los pretendientes de Light al cual le habían dejado el corazón roto, y a cuestas de aquello él intentaba protegerlo sin importar lo duro que debía ser ver a su amado ser feliz con otra persona, también él hubiera hecho lo mismo si el torpe de Yagami estuviese atemorizado por los actos indebidos de un tipo cualquiera que se hubiera propasado con aquel…

También él hubiera salido a repartir golpes por doquier…

Y también él estaría igual de enrabiado y celoso como lo estaba Mikami.

_No podía golpearle, no se lo merecía, sus sentimientos eran completamente dignos._

-¡Anda, a ver! ¡Atrévete! ¡Dame una paliza, haber lo que tienes! –decía desafiante y daba saltitos, listo (o al menos demostraba estarlo) para comenzar con un verdadero pleito.

Riuzaky se calmó, respiró profundo y exhaló hondamente mientras dejaba caer todo el peso de su cuerpo contra el respaldo de la puerta principal de su apartamento.

-Vete a casa, Mikami. No quiero pelear, enserio.

-Ah, si seguro que ahora no quieres pelear, sabes eres tan evidente, Riuzaky, ¿acaso crees que soy tonto?

-¡Ya enserio! Estoy dándote la alternativa de salir de aquí con un rostro sano o un rostro rasgado a trompones, ¡tú elije!

Por mas que inflara su pecho como una piñata para lograr tranquilizar los nervios que le carcomían de a poco la boca del estómago, Mikami parecía tener facilidad para hacerle olvidar lo que hacía e irritarlo aun mas que antes.

-¿Tu enserio crees que me asustas con una frase barata como esa? Mira Riuzaky, voy a dejarte en claro algo, si hasta ahora he sido… -en menos de una fracción de segundo sintió como si su cerebro le bailara dentro de la cabeza, jamás esperó semejante puñetazo y justamente en medio del rostro…

Con razón Light se había desmayado aquella vez en la biblioteca mientras tenía un pleito con ese tipo, el maldito de Riuzaky no lo aparentaba pero aun siendo bastante delgado demostraba ser fibroso, tenía una fuerza potente.

Otro trompón mas le dio de lleno en la quijada y sintió el sonido de ésta crujir debajo de la piel de su rostro. De pronto los mareos comenzaron a apoderarse de él seguido de una jaqueca punzante en su sien.

Cayó desplomado sobre la frialdad de la madera.

Un vecino de piso escuchó el alboroto que se estaba armando fuera y decidió salir a cerciorarse de que no fueran una manada de adolescentes matones intentando hacerse los mafiosos forzando las cerraduras de las viviendas de sus vecinos.

-Ey, ¿qué esta pasando aquí? –lo único que llegó a ver a primer pantallazo fue a un joven con sangre brotando a borbotones de su nariz y para colmo desmayado inconsciente en el suelo. Nadie se hallaba alrededor, todas las puertas del pasillo que habían estado medianamente abiertas para husmear lo que sucedía ahora estaban completamente cerradas… _se habían lavado las manos mejor que nadie_. Y como para acabar de rematarlo todo: él era el único (o al menos el único consciente) que presenciaba la escena, y solo por ello es que ahora debía hacerse cargo del muchacho que se desangraba cada vez mas con el correr de los segundos. No podía dejarle ahí, no lo conocía y tampoco creía haberlo visto en el edificio antes, por lo que no estaba seguro de si era un vecino suyo o algún que otro familiar de alguien, tal vez…

Aun así no iba a dejarlo arrojado allí, alguien debía ayudarle.

* * *

Despertó con aquella potente luz blanca que le obligaba a despegar los párpados. En un principio lo vio todo borroso, pero con el correr de los minutos ya iba pudiendo enfocar mejor la vista. Observó los cerámicos color blanco que hasta aparecían pegados en las paredes, recostado sobre una camilla bastante incomoda y ésta con las sábanas del mismo color y para colmo un dolor en el antebrazo a causa de un posible "pinchazo vacuno" que le reafirmaban ser pistas suficientes como para no percatarse de que estaba en un hospital.

¡Mierda! Riuzaky había sido duro con él, no se espero un dolor de cabeza tan fuerte en los parietales. Se rascaba los cabellos de la nuca frunciendo el seño de los fuertes pinchazos que sentía atravesar su cerebro. Y aun con todo ese dolor desquiciante, logró percatarse de una presencia a su lado que no le pareció conocida ni mucho menos, o al menos con lo poco que había logrado ver con su vista borrosa le pareció que quien fuera que estuviera a su lado no era ni Light ni Takada, ni mucho menos el imbécil de Riuzaky que quien sabe, tal vez se había apiadado de él y luego de sentirse culpable por darle tremendos golpes lo había llevado al Hospital…

"_No, no lo creo capaz de un acto de buena fe como el que me supongo"._ Decía y enfocó sus pupilas sobre el bulto sentado sobre el banquillo a un lado de su cama.

Si, había estado en lo cierto, era alguien a quien no conocía y jamás había visto en su vida. Un muchacho con un rostro angelical, cabellos color rojo fuego, tez blanca y unos ojos inmensos verde jade… Y, una estatura demasiado pequeña como para considerarlo un adulto.

Se vio confundido por el aspecto de aquel: usaba lentes con marco negro y bajo éstos se ocultaba un rostro dulce con un deje adulto, aunque al ver su contextura corporal dejaba en claro no tener mas de quince años como mucho.

-Ya despertaste –sonrió gradualmente, lucía un rostro fino y delicado, era casi angelical.

-Am… si, yo… Espera, un momento ¿y tu quien eres?

-Oh, lo siento, no me había… am… -se dio un golpecito suave en la sien y volvió a sonreír-. Lo siento de veras, intento recordar que no debo hablar a todo el mundo como si se tratase de gente conocida para mi, perdóname por eso. Mi nombre es Lían –al ver el rostro confuso de Mikami aclareció un poco más su situación, no quería provocar a aquel moreno un mayor dolor de cabeza del que ya parecía estar sufriendo-. Yo fui quien te trajo aquí, te encontré desmayado en el piso del edificio, desangrándote, me preocupé mucho asique decidí traerte de inmediato al Hospital.

-¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas? –se había quedado de piedra, ese rostro aniñado y celestial le había dado un vuelco indebido y como si eso fuera poco, al oír esa vocecita tierna quedó completamente K.O, la paliza de Riuzaky había sido poca cosa en comparación.

Su nombre… que repitiera su nombre para así dejar gravado ese hermoso rostro en su memoria de por vida.

Estaba seguro: jamás encontraría unos ojos tan hermosos como aquellos color jade.

-Lían –dijo sonriendo con delicadeza.

-Lían… -repitió Mikami como si hubiera escuchado las dos silabas mas bellas que pudieron haberse unido jamás. Ese nombre le caía a aquel como anillo al dedo, iba justo para nombrar ese bellísimo rostro.

Pero hasta allí debía dejar correr su imaginación sin barrera alguna, ya de solo pensarlo le daba nauseas: ¡era ilegal! Aquel chico a lo sumo tendría quince años como lo supuso desde un principio, y de ni modo podría fijarse jamás en un menor de edad, eso nunca, él no era un pervertido.

-No deberías meterte en situaciones que te dejen así, sangraste mucho y pudiste hacerte mucho daño sabes, menos mal que la cosa no dio para mas y al menos retomaste la consciencia al poco tiempo.

-Te preocupas y ni siquiera me conoces, has de ser buena gente –le sonrió, de veras que aquel pequeño chico era muy bonito, ¡debía de ser modelo con un rostro como ese!-. Oye, ¿Cómo hiciste para traerme?

-Pues en el carro.

-Vaya, ¿tan _peque_ y ya sabes conducir?

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño y le miró extrañado, sin comprender lo que el moreno decía.

-¿Cómo que "_tan peque_"?

-Bueno, lo digo por tu edad… es que… tu… digo tu cuerpo es… -se había quedado con la boca abierta, ¿acaso era un adulto? ¡Pero si lucia como un niño!-. Disculpa la pregunta que estoy a punto de hacerte, sé que no nos conocemos y que sonará completamente burda pero debo hacértela, ¿cuántos años tienes?

-¿Tu cuantos me das? Adivina –sonreía de lado provocativamente-. Sé sincero cuando digas la respuesta.

-La verdad… te doy quince años.

No faltó mucho para que ese bellísimo espécimen se largara a reír a carcajadas que resultaron ser de las mas bonitas que había oído jamás.

-Sube un poquito más –le dijo aun riendo.

-¿Diecisiete?

-Que va, mucho más.

-Veinte y ya ni me lo creo –dijo despectivo y realmente pensaba que aquel le estaría jugando una broma.

-Tengo veinticinco, si, aunque no lo puedas creer, los tengo.

-No lo puedo creer, los tienes bastante bien llevados entonces. Cuando seas anciano no tendrás problema para hacértelas pasar de mas joven, ¿pero como es posible? Tu cuerpo es tan… tan… ¡pequeño! ¡Mira tus bracitos, son tan flaquitos! ¿Estas seguro de que esto no es todo una broma para hacerme quedar mal, verdad?

-No, para nada, no te miento, de veras tengo veinticinco años. Y no es que tenga bien llevada la edad, en realidad porto una grave enfermedad: tengo principios de enanismo, por eso luzco como si fuese un niño pero no lo soy, soy un adulto.

-Vaya, ha de haberte traído bastantes problemas, ¿verdad?

-Si, muchos, pero estoy empezando a superarlos, sabes no es tan malo, solo que debo estar repitiendo mi edad constantemente a todo el que se me cruce por el camino.

-Ouch, lo siento mucho de veras, no quise incomodarte yo…

-Oh no, no, no, por favor no te disculpes, yo sé muy bien como luzco físicamente y comprendo que todos me vean de esa manera, yo a veces también me veo a mi mismo con esos ojos cuando me paro frente al espejo.

-Aun así me deja un muy mal sabor de boca haberte dicho que me estabas jugando una broma. Perdóname. Por cierto, ¿no has pensando el ser modelo?

-¿Modelo?

-De veras, es que eres muy guapo -lo dijo sin nada de disimulo ni decoro, Lían enrojeció como una fresa.

-No, a decir verdad estudio leyes aquí: en la Universidad de Kanto. Empecé un poco tarde los estudios universitarios porque ni bien terminé la preparatoria me dediqué al trabajo duro. Y con el tiempo logré independizarme de mis padres e irme a vivir solo a una ciudad apartada.

-Es extraño que yo no te haya visto antes, porque también voy a esa misma Universidad.

-Bueno, hay mucha gente todo el tiempo, y yo soy bajito, casi nadie nota mi presencia por mi estatura –ambos rieron al unísono.

-Anda, no bromees, ¿notaste el color de tu cabello? Luce como un faro, es precioso…

Vaya, debía detenerse de veras, ni siquiera le conocía y ya lo estaba cortejando. Lían agachaba la mirada nervioso y un poco intimidado, era mejor cambiar de tema cuanto antes.

-Hasta ahora no me has dicho tu nombre –pero el hombrecito se quedó con la palabra en la boca, de repente la puerta se abrió de par en par, el sonido abrupto de un portazo lo despabiló.

Un joven castaño con rostro preocupado ingresó a la sala con la respiración muy agitada.

-¡Mikami! Oh Dios mío, mira lo que te ha sucedido por intentar defenderme –se acercó al malherido y le abrazó a pesar de tener en claro que debía evitar el contacto porque el moreno podría llegar a tener una herida grave-. Juro que me vengaré, mataré a Riuzaky. No tienes idea de lo rápido que corrí hasta casa a por mi coche luego de que te largaras en busca de Riuzaky, y tuve que decidir si ir en marcha hasta el apartamento o por el contrario venir directamente para acá. Sabía de todos modos que irías a parar al Hospital asique lo pensé bien y decidí venir para aquí cuanto antes –su respiración seguía siendo entrecortada, estaba muy jadeante y le resultaba obvio a Mikami pensar que el castaño había estado corriendo por los pasillos del Hospital hasta dar con la habitación en la cual se encontraba su amigo. Light tenía las ropas frías y temblequeaba aunque muy suavemente, no era demasiado notable.

-Ya Light, me siento mucho mejor, enserio no debiste haberte preocupado de esa manera –le daba palmaditas en la espalda para tranquilizarle. Varias de las cosas que había dicho tan atracadamente el castaño, le habían provocado cierto sonrojo: no estaban solo ellos dos en la sala.

-Oh si, Riuzaky es el moreno de tatuajes que vive a mi lado ¿verdad? ¿Están hablando de él, o no? ¿Él te golpeó? –recién ahora el castaño caía en cuenta que había una tercer persona en aquella habitación. La vergüenza se le subió hasta la cabeza, había estado echando al aire minutos atrás, miles de las intimidades de Mikami que seguramente debieron haber humillado mucho al moreno… Había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

-Am… los presento, Light: él es quien me ha traído hasta aquí y prácticamente evitó que me desangre, su nombre es Lían y estudia leyes en la misma universidad que nosotros. Lían: él es mi mejor amigo Light Yagami, estudia criminalística al igual que yo, la mayoría de las materias las hacemos juntos ya que estamos muy parejos en cuanto al estudio.

_¿Mejor amigo? ¿Mikami había dicho mejor amigo? ¿Desde cuando él era "eso" para el moreno? Si hasta no hacía muchas horas aun seguía cortejándolo._

-Ha de ser muy buen amigo por lo que veo.

Al ver aquel rostro por primera vez le dio la sensación que tendría como mínimo doce años y como máximo quince, pero su amigo había dicho que acudía a la Universidad entonces ahora cambiaba su teoría, pero aun así le daba dieciocho y hasta ahí no mas, sería principiante en su carrera.

Aun no lograba comprender como cuadraba el típico aspecto universitario con el físico de aquel chico, ¡lucía una contextura tan pequeñita!

-Em… me ha agradado conocerlos chicos, pero ya debo irme, tengo quehaceres en casa –se puso de pie y camino a paso cortito hacia Light para despedirse con un beso en la mejilla…

_Lían, ¿así era como se llamaba o no?... _Era más bajito que cualquier hombre que hubiera visto antes, apenas y si le llegaba al pecho a Light. Dudaba que realmente acudiera a la facultad, es que lucia como un niño.

El pelirrojo dejando a un castaño muy pensativo se dio paso hacia la camilla para saludar de igual manera a Mikami.

-¿Oye, espera! ¿Te volveré a ver? –tomó al ojiverde del antebrazo para impedir que diera un paso mas; ese dulce beso en la mejilla sumado el aroma a fresco que despedía aquel cuello blanquecido inundó las neuronas del moreno penetrándole hasta la médula-. ¿No podrías darme tu número telefónico? Ya sabes, para comunicarte por si tengo alguna mejora o si me dan el alta pronto, ya sabes, solo para mantenerte al tanto de las circunstancias.

Pufff... Light bufó enfadado, _¿El alta? ¡Si Riuzaky solo le había hecho un que otro rasguño!_

-¿Tienes tu móvil aquí? –preguntó el Lían.

-Am… no, creo que esta en mi bolso –buscó con la mirada por toda la habitación, estaba seguro que o bien lo tenía en su maleta o debía de estar en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, pero estaba desnudo solo siendo cubierto por las sábanas de la camilla y por el momento no iría a encontrarlo.

-Oh, será mejor que me des el tuyo, yo luego te llamo.

-Oh, si perfecto, de cualquier manera está bien. ¿Ya lo tienes listo?

-Si, anda, dime.

-Es 23216…

Se sintió más ignorado que un cero a la izquierda, dudaba si retirarse de la habitación e ir hacia el pasillo y esperar a que Mikami dejara de arrojarle flores al "chico nuevo", o continuar de pie allí dentro como un completo papanatas oyendo toda lo que aquellos dos tenían para decirse.

Sus mejillas se volvieron rojizas de la frustración que se apoderaba de su cuerpo, se sintió realmente incomodo. Cruzó sus brazos de manera instintiva mientras portaba un aspecto serio cual si estuviera en un funeral. _¿Acaso estaba celoso?... Esta vez no era Light el centro de atención de todas las miradas, _y hasta había creido durante mucho tiempo que esto ultimo no le interesaba en lo absoluto, jamás necesito ser observado o mimado para ser feliz, pero ¿y entonces cual era el motivo para aquella pataleta silenciosa que le había dado? No lo sabia con seguridad, de lo único que podría estar cien por ciento seguro era de que no tenia un sentimiento mas allá que pura amistad por Mikami, pero aun así sentía como patada en boca del estomago el hecho de que lo estuviera dejando de lado de manera tan evidente y volcara toda su atención en aquel muchacho.

Una vez que el pelirrojo cerró la puerta tras si, ambos se miraron sigilosamente, sin decir palabra alguna pero el silencio era significativamente importante como para que el moreno no notara que su "mejor amigo" estaba mas serio que tumba.

-¿Pasa algo Light?

-Nada, ¿Por qué?

-Solo que de repente te ves muy serio, eso es todo –el castaño había sido tan tajante que prefirió responder con sigilo.

-¡No lo estoy! –reprochó con un quejido enfadado.

-Bueno, esta bien Light, lo que tu digas. Cambiando de tema ¿has visto lo bonito que era ese chico? ¿A que debería de ser modelo, o no? ¿Piensas igual que yo?

El castaño se quedó en silencio unos minutos y le miro por el rabillo del ojo intentando fingir que no le interesaba en lo absoluto la conversación, deseó haber largado una frase trivial como "_Si, lo he notado_" o "_Es bastante guapo_", pero en vez de eso los celos le jugaron una mala pasada y subiéndosele hasta la laringe le obligaron a responder con aspereza:

-Ya he notado como lo estuviste mirando durante todo el tiempo que estuvo aquí, deberías haber cerrado la boca, parecía que harías un charco de saliva sobre ti mismo –se sonrojó por completo tras el no haberse aguantado la rabieta que nacía en un interior y haciéndose el desentendido comenzó a mirar hacia cualquier dirección que no fueran los ojos inquisidores de Mikami, que ahora mismo le ojeaba completamente desorientado por aquella respuesta con un deje puro de… ¿_veneno?_

Estaba rabioso y ni siquiera sabía explicarse a si mismo el motivo, además la vida sentimental de Mikami no era de su pertenencia y claro que podía apreciar la belleza de quien él quisiera sin tener que pedirle permiso a nadie, menos a Light que solo era su "_mejor amigo_", bueno eso según palabras de Mikami, y si Light no estaba errado el mismísimo moreno hacia tan solo pocas horas atrás le había sido franco diciéndole a la cara que envidiaba a ese tal L por tenerle, que desearía ser L para poder acoger en sus manos el corazón de Yagami, ¿y si todo aquello fue cierto entonces que diablos había sido toda esa escena que acababa de presenciar? Estaba al tanto de la frase "un clavo saca otro clavo" pero, ¿así con tanta facilidad?

_¿Tan rápido se había olvidado de él? _

_¿Tan rápido lo había suplantado por una cara bonita? ¿Tan superficial había resultado ser el "enamoramiento" de Mikami para con él?_

…_¿tan fácil era olvidarse de él? _O peor aun: _¿L sería capaz de hacer lo mismo? ¿Sería capaz de irse corriendo tras un bello rostro y abandonarlo? ¿Acaso L lo olvidaría con la misma facilidad que Mikami?_

-Ya, Light, tampoco pongas esa cara, tu eres muy lindo –el castaño se sonrojo de inmediato (¡Mikami había adivinado sus pensamientos!), rodo los ojos y los puso en blanco. Tal vez solo estaba alucinando y hasta histeriqueando con todo aquello que enredaba al moreno pero de veras que habría jurado sentir que estuvo baboseándose con aquel pelirrojo.

* * *

El domingo había llegado más rápido de lo que hubiera esperado, mientras Sayu veía la TV y sus padres tomaban una siesta en su recámara, Light estaba en la cocina bebiendo una infusión de hierbas para calmar los nervios e intentando al mismo tiempo despejar su mente leyendo una novela romántica, pero no lo lograba si ese maldito género le hacía recordar a L con cada página.

Le había enviado varios mensajes desde ese último que aquel le envió hacía ya bastantes días, y siempre a la misma dirección de correo (aquella que había utilizado el moreno para escribirle en veces anteriores). Había perdido la cuenta de cuanto le había escrito las últimas semanas pero de algo podría estar seguro: más de veinte había e3nviado, mucho más en las noches, momento del día donde le agarraba la melancolía a más no poder y necesitaba escribir a su amado. Más de una vez había repetido una y otra las mismas frases de siempre: _"¿Para cuando nos veremos? Que ya no aguanto más",_ "_L, ¿acaso estas evitándome? Por favor responde, te necesito"_. A veces hasta solía enviar mensajes con dos o tres palabras suplicantes: "_Escríbeme, te lo ruego_", más de ninguno de estos envíos había sido contestado, al menos Light mantenía las esperanzas de que L aunque sea los hubiera leído.

Tantos nervios le ponían los pelos de punta, ahora mismo intentaba relajarse diciéndose a si mismo que probablemente estría ocupado, que no tendría tiempo libre como para perderlo con él…

Revolvía el poco de té de hierbas que había quedado en el fondo de la taza, pasaba las hojas con rapidez, ni prestaba una pizca de atención al libro que sostenía con las manos, su mente vagaba hacia lugares infinitos.

-¡Oh! –chilló atemorizado, su móvil sobre la mesa comenzó a vibrar de una manera que lo había traído abruptamente a la realidad. Miró la pantalla antes de contestar a la llamada… ¿Riuzaky?

-No estaba al tanto de lo preocupón que puede llegar a ser tu guardaespaldas. La próxima vez consíguete uno con menos palabrerío y mas acción ¿quieres? Ten el descaro de enviar a alguien como la gente, Yagami.

Se levantó con fuerza de la silla, oír su voz solo haría enojarlo más y más.

-¡No puedo creer lo que hiciste a Mikami! ¿Tu quien te crees que eres? Y ni se te ocurra referirte a él de esa manera, por lo menos tiene corazón y se preocupó por mi, no necesitó que yo lo mandara a hacer nada porque él es un ser noble, buena persona, algo que probablemente tu jamás hayas oído hablar en tu vida. Aunque bueno, ¿para que me esfuerzo en dejarte en claro emociones de personas normales que tu jamás sentirás?

-¿Sabes que es lo que acabo de oír?: Blah blah blah, alguna mierdera de Mikami y mas blah blah blah. Ya tuviste que haberle ido con le chimento: _¡Mikami, Riuzaky me besó! ¡Riuzaky me besó! _–le había hecho burla a través del móvil-. Al fin y al cabo no sirvió para nada todo el ridículo que pasó el pobre diablo, lucio patético.

-Sabes, adoro que respondas con insultos, eso demuestras el bajo nivel que tienes y quiero dejarte en claro que yo no voy a rebajarme a él, significaría caer demasiado bajo, ni siquiera sé porque no corto en este instante, no vales la pena Riuzaky, eres un orangután.

-Anda, miénteme y dime que no te gustó.

La sangre se pareció bullir en sus venas, le penetró hasta el tuétano.

-Parece que a ti hay que dejarte con los puntos bien situados sobre las íes: ¡mira, yo no sé que le habrá sucedido a tu cuerpo el sábado pasado, si sufrió un desorden hormonal o algo por el estilo, tampoco me interesa! Pero si vuelves a hacerlo otra vez y si te acercas una sola vez mas a Mikami te aseguro que no me detendré hasta no verte con una restricción judicial. Y espero que a esto te lo tomes como lo que es: ¡una amenaza!

-¿Vas a impedir que me acerque a ti bajo ordenes de una restricción? Anda, déjate de pavadas si te encantó, te mueres porque vuelva hacerlo.

-No… yo… ¡claro que no!… ¿que acaso no oíste lo que acabo de decir? –tenia los cachetes inflamados, cuando se lo proponía aquel moreno podía sacar lo peor de sí para molestarle y hacerle rabiar.

-Si te propones continuar mintiendo entonces tendré que ir hasta allá para cerciorarme, y hablaremos frente a frente… claro, eso si te atreves.

-¡No! Quise decir: si me atrevo pero no puedes venir, ¡no vengas! ¿oíste bien? Es que estoy con mi familia y no quiero que… -sonó el _pip pip_ detrás del móvil, le había cortado la llamada el muy petulante descarado.

Comenzó a impacientarse y a dar golpecitos repetitivos sobre la mesa de la cocina, temeroso de que aquel tipo cumpliera su promesa de aparecérsele de la nada, ojala solo hubiera estado bromeando (aunque conociendo a Riuzaky podría ser). Daba igual, ¿y si se aparecía cómo diablos haría para correrle de su casa con lo porfiado y tremendamente pesado que podía llegar a volverse el moreno cuando estaba de malas?

Antes de ocurrírsele la ingeniosa idea de llamar al cuartel de policía para no tener problemas, oyó el típico sonido del motor encendido de una motocicleta frente a la acera de su casa, esperó unos minutos pero Riuzaky no se movía de lugar, y suponía que no lo haría, daba igual, él ni muerto le atendería.

Pasaron los minutos, el moreno continuaba postrado en una pose relajada sobre su vehículo. Light lo había estado observando desde detrás de los ventanales de la cocina cubriéndose con las gruesas cortinas que había colocado (para suerte suya) su madre, sin que Riuzaky pudiera percibir su presencia.

Arrojó su cuerpo en seco sobre los cerámicos del suelo de la cocina cuando el moreno había vuelto la vista hacia los ventanales detrás de los cuales Light se escondía.

Una vecina que se hallaba regando la acera con el agua que brotaba de una manguera, se le había acercado al pelinegro, curiosa por la pinta rebelde de aquel, no lucía como ningún integrante de la familia Yagami: aquellos eran tan monótonos y correctos que los tatuajes y pirciengs no iban con la personalidad que la familia llevaba de antaño. Los conocía desde hacía rato y sabía que jamás lucirían una imagen tan desprolija como llevaba aquel.

-No saldrá nadie si no golpeas las manos o llamas a la puerta –le dijo arrugando un poco las facciones debido al potente sol que le daba de lleno sobre la vista.

-No es necesario, quien busco sabe perfectamente que estoy aquí –y sin acotar ni una palabra mas, se cruzó de brazos decidido a esperar lo que fuese, mientras regresaba la vista a los ventanales de la cocina.

-Am… Light, ¿qué haces gateando por el piso? ¿Se te perdió algo? –pregunto extrañada por el comportamiento de su hermano, se había quedado impacientada sosteniendo la taza con leche fresca en la mano.

_Sayu… ¡Ella podría llegar a ser su oportunidad!_

-Sayu, necesito que me hagas un favor –decía Light sin levantar su cuerpo del suelo-. Sal fuera y dile al tipo de la motocicleta que no estoy en casa, anda, por favor, te lo ruego.

La pequeña sin mas que decir obedeció y tras salir de la casa se dirigió a paso atemorizado hacia aquel hombre lleno de dragones pintados en sus brazos, usaba musculosa y podía verlos bien, además llevaba piercings y tenia el aspecto que solían lucir los criminales en la TV. Sus delgadas piernas flaquearon.

-Mi hermano no está –dijo atemorizada.

-Mmm… No creo que nos conozcamos de algún lado tu y yo ¿o sí? Jamás nos hemos visto ¿verdad?

-No, ¿Por qué lo dice?

-Porque entonces no tiene sentido que creas que vine aquí por tu hermano.

-Am… yo… lo supuse por la edad, parecen tener la misma edad –había pensado rápido (lo tenía en sus genes), pero eso no fue suficiente.

-El te ha mandado a mentirme, ¿no es cierto? –agachó la mirada para clavar los ojos de lleno sobre la pequeña morena-. Ven, acércate.

-¡Claro que no! –no había dado un solo paso ante la invitación de Riuzaky.

-Vente para acá, anda.

-¡No! Tu pareces de esos asesinos que salen en las películas –retrocedió varios pasos de la cercanía que mantenía con el moreno.

Y tu parece que ves demasiada TV –puso sus ojos en blanco y la tomó de un brazo en un santiamén para que luego la niña chillara al creer que algo malo le pasaría.

Light se aterrorizó al oír a Sayu pidiendo ayuda, salió corriendo cual relámpago hacia la entrada y de un minuto a otro ya le había dado tremendo tarascón al moreno sobre la motocicleta, aquel abandonó el agarre que tenia con la niña y ésta pudo escapar cubriéndose detrás del cuerpo de su hermano.

-Sabía que vendrías con eso –dijo Riuzaky sonriendo, el empujón solo pareció causarle una sonrisilla de lado.

-¡Ni se te ocurra tocar a mi hermana o te mato!

-Oye, tu la enviaste a que te cubriera las espaldas, de todas formas sabía que estabas aquí, me lo dejaste claro mientras hablamos por teléfono.

No estaba haciendo caso a lo que ese tipo decía, se había preocupado demasiado por Sayu y ahora velaba por la seguridad de ésta. Se volteó y agachándose a la altura de la pequeña le acomodó los cabellos detrás de la oreja a su hermana para luego hablarle dulcemente al oído:

-Ve adentro, siento haberte mandado con este lunático, nunca pensé que haría algo así, tu no te preocupes por mí, yo hablaré con él.

-¿Y si llamo a mamá y papá para que lo corran?

-No, será peor, deja que yo me encargaré de él. Enserio, ve adentro y no hagas nada ¿si? Yo lo solucionaré, estate tranquila, ve.

La muchacha había corrido para cubrirse detrás de la puerta principal de la casa, la había dejado entreabierta para poder husmear lo que sucedía allí afuera, a ella también le preocupaba mucho que aquel lunático llegara a lastimar a su querido hermano.

Se puso de pie y se volteó para ver directamente a Riuzaky a los ojos.

* * *

**Se que no hubo demasiado LightxL romántico como en los otros caps, pero no se preocupen en el próximo habrá algo y ya en el cap 11 será el encuentro directo.**

**Gracias a todos por leer, un beso enorme y hasta la próxima. **


	10. Capítulo X

**CHICOS PUBLICO DOS CAPITULOS SEGUIDOS PORQUE YA COMIENZA EL CICLO DE LA UNIVERSIDAD Y SI QUE ME VOY A TARDAR EN ACTUALIZAR CUANDO COMIENCE, PERO HASTA ENTONCES VOY A HACER LO QUE PUEDA POR ACTUALIZAR SEGUIDITO.**

**Ahora si, muchas gracias por los reviws a todooooosss! Ojalá lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo. Nos leemos.**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Vestía bastante ridículo para la ocasión, una bufanda en tonalidad naranja chillona, blusa azul marino, shins holgados y pantuflas acolchonadas tono amarronado, en otras palabras Light vestía con "ropas de andar por casa". Si la intención del castaño sería infundirle temor con una pinta como esa entonces seguramente Yagami no tendría ni idea de pleitos. Pero no se burló de él ni mucho menos le miró de manera despectiva, esa cantidad infinita de tonalidades y colores vivos le habían anestesiado el hervor de sangre molesto que le produjo Yagami, y al fin y al cabo fue el mismo castaño que con solo su presencia logró bajar la furia en el interior de Riuzaky, furia que él mismo había causado.

El rostro del japonés lucía molesto, con las cejas fruncidas y la mirada intentando ser violenta pero sin conseguir el efecto que pretendía. Era pésimo actor y por más que intentara verse agresivo jamás lo conseguiría, no era una persona que solucionase los problemas a través de la violencia.

-¡¿Es que tú estás loco o qué?! –chilló el castaño con el corazón en la boca luego de lo ocurrido, ese tipo tenía un descaro impresionante, y para colmo le ensartaba la mirada sobre su figura de manera cascarrona, como si todo se tratara de un chiste.

-No, no lo creo –respondió, aún sabiendo que el interrogante que había lanzado Light no era mas que retórico, se respondía a sí mismo, no necesitaba ser aclarado por nadie, había sido solo una expresión de sorpresa luego de lo sucedido.

Se quedaron ambos en silencio, Riuzaky chequeando el reloj de su muñeca, estacionaba la motocicleta sobre la acera como si fuese a quedarse allí por tiempo indeterminado. Bufaba cual si estuviese esperando algo desde que llegó y se le acababa su preciado tiempo.

-Y bueno… ¿te vas a quedar ahí parado todo el día con cara de pitufo gruñón o hablarás de una buena vez? No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para ti –ponía los ojos en blanco como si estuviese de lo más aburrido en una situación totalmente fastidiosa.

-¿Y qué se supone que debo decir? –luego de caer en la cuenta de lo dicho por Riuzaky se percató que su respuesta no había sido de lo mas ingeniosa, por ello agregó con molestia:-. Primero te tomas el atrevimiento de golpear a Mikami, después vienes hasta mi casa sin permiso alguno y finalmente le pones mano encima a mi hermana… Tú estas demente y no aceptaré tu manera de hablar ni tus modales de neandertal y mucho menos en mi casa –tal vez si se tratase de otra persona Light no hubiera reaccionado de esa manera tan a la defensiva, pero claro: no era una persona cualquiera, era Riuzaky y eso ya era motivo suficiente como para que un simple acto de rebeldía fuera visto como un hecho macabro a ojos de Light, porque esa era la realidad: el simple hecho de ser Riuzaky quien tenía enfrente lo hacía culpable de cualquiera de las peores malevolencias, porque para Yagami aquel hombre representaba en letra viviente la mala hierba y todo lo que no quería en su vida.

-Le gustas a tu amigo, ¿has pensado en darle una oportunidad? Se ve bastante sufrido el pobre –claro estaba que sabía de antemano los sentimientos de Mikami para con Light, su alter-ego los conocía a la perfección, el mismo Light se lo había contado todo a L, y no estaba bien jugar con los sentimientos de su retoño, claro que no lo hacía porque le emocionara aquello de escarbar con palabras filosas el corazón blanduzco de Light, más bien lo practicaba de manera consciente a sabiendas de que era la única manera de estar al tanto aunque fuera un poco sobre las emociones internas del trigueño ya que hacía bastante tiempo que no mantenía una conversación con aquel (por llamar de alguna manera aquellas veces que se escribían hasta tarde a través de Internet). Estar cerca de él, molestándolo aunque fuera un poco le permitía averiguar aunque fuese de mala manera el estado anímico del castaño, aunque eso fuera extremadamente nocivo para el de ojos café porque siempre luego de un pasaje de palabras al azar con Hideki, Light acababa aun más dañado sentimentalmente que si Riuzaky nunca le hubiese platicado.

Estaba siendo realmente egoísta, por sus ansias de saber más sobre las verdaderas emociones de Yagami lastimaba a la persona que más apreciaba…

-¡No te atrevas a hablar así de él! No lo conoces… -se había sonrojado de pies a cabeza con el comentario que aquel acababa de largar al aire, logró ser rápido para responder un par de negaciones sin sentido ni mucha argumentación; eso era porque de pensar en algo coherente tardaría bastante, y con Riuzaky (si se quería estar a la altura del moreno en cuanto a pleitos) había que responder de manera rápida sin importar demasiado el peso del comentario-. ¿Para qué demonios viniste hasta aquí, Riuzaky? Ya te he dejado bien en claro por móvil lo que pienso de lo sucedido el sábado y a mi parecer eres un completo desubicado, no me agradas ni un poco, y ni pienses que me tomaré enserio lo ocurrido aquella noche porque has de estar soñando, para mi fue algo sorpresivo y por ello no respondí, lo cual no significa que me haya agradado. Desconozco las razones por las cuales has hecho algo así pero te aseguro que si lo hiciste solo para intentar enredarme en una de tus jugarretas y dejarme en ridículo entonces te aclaro que no permitiré que des un paso mas porque yo…

-Yagami, ¿de que demonios estás hablando?

Abrió los parpados todo lo que pudo, shokeado por aquella reacción de indiferencia.

-Bueno, de lo que tú… y yo… de lo que pasó en la noche en tu… -¿acaso Riuzaky le estaba jugando una broma pesada? Hacía tan solo unos minutos se le había insinuado de lo mas descarado a través del móvil y ahora se hacía el indiferente con él? Solo estaba jugando, todo aquel circo era una broma para dejar a Light en ridículo _otra vez_, quería desorientarlo y al parecer toda esa situación le hacía mucha gracia al moreno y sumado lo ocurrido anteriormente solo daba una única respuesta y era que Riuzaky era una porquería de persona.

-A mí ni me interesa lo que tú opines, además ¿Quién te dijo que yo estoy aquí por ti? –la pregunta lo había descolocado por completo, ¿acaso pretendía hacerse el tonto de esa manera tan evidente? La respuesta a la pregunta más ridícula que había oído Light ese domingo resultaba ser evidente: Riuzaky permanecía estacionado en la acera de su casa, hablándole como si se tratara de una visita, entonces ¿si no había venido por él qué diablos hacía allí conversándole? No tenía sentido.

El moreno volvió a chequear su reloj de muñeca, por lo visto ya había repetido esa acción dos veces, eso le dio la impresión a Light de que estaba en espera de alguien mas que no era él.

Y sus dudas se aclararon cuando vislumbró a una muchacha pelirroja de grandes atributos físicos acercarse a paso apresurado hacia la motocicleta del moreno, se montó en el asiento de ésta detrás de aquel, una vez hecho esto el hombre sentado al frente de ella encendió la motocicleta de un arranque abrupto.

-Esta no es mi dirección, ¿acaso le estabas preguntando a él en donde queda mi casa? -abandonó con la mirada a Riuzaky y la posó sobre el castaño-. Hola Light, ¿Cómo estás? –saludó a su vecino con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Hola Lisa –dijo sin mucho entusiasmo, la situación no cuadraba en lo absoluto, ¿a que diablos estaba jugando Riuzaky?

La muchacha hablaba con voz aniñada, vestía muy provocativamente y con unas pintas de niña de preparatoria aunque a juzgar por su rostro no era muy joven que digamos, Light la conocía bien (claro que de nombre), en el vecindario siempre los muchachos se la pasaban parloteando de ella, era una mujer infartarte que solía desvestirse en su recamara con la ventana abierta al público y los hombres aguados en saliva se quedaban atontados mirándola, a veces había sacado muy buen provecho de su atractivo físico, había estafado a varios hombres ya habiéndolos apartado de sus familias e hijos, no era una santa en otras palabras-. Yo vivo al lado de Light, creí habértelo especificado bien por móvil.

-Cuando hablamos por móvil ni siquiera te estaba escuchando –lo dijo con una seriedad propia de él mismo, no había ni una pizca de burla o chiste en sus palabras. Light se sorprendió, se suponía que venía por ella y ¿así la trataba? De haber sido él quien estuviera detrás del moreno en la motocicleta (y dio gracias al cielo que así no era) jamás le hubiera permitido a Riuzaky una falta de respeto como aquella, ni mucho menos hablarle así tan descortésmente.

Ella simplemente se echó a reír a carcajadas.

-Dios Santo Riuzaky, eres tan gracioso –lo había abrazado por detrás, ¡ese tipo era un completo desgraciado! Se suponía que estaba en una relación con Takada y aunque no fuera formal como mínimo debería guardar un cierto respeto hacia los sentimientos de la morena, a la cual por lo visto la usaba como si se tratara de un trapo que luego podía arrojar como si nada. No tenía ni el descaro de por lo menos encubrir que andaba a los amoríos con otra mujer en frente de Light, quien era uno de los amigos más cercanos de Takada, al cual también se le había insinuado en su oportunidad. ¿Acaso ese tipo no tenía códigos? Era evidente que no.

Era definitivo: ese hombre no merecía el respeto de nadie.

Aceleró los cambios y partió con la mujer detrás suyo, dejando a Light tragando el asqueroso humo que salió disparando del caño de escape. La pelirroja le abrazaba por detrás como un indicio de afecto antes de llegar al apartamento de Riuzaky y acabar haciendo lo inevitable, lo que ambos se propusieron desde un principio.

Pasó un semáforo en rojo, desafiando la normativa legal mientras la mujer detrás reía extasiada festejando el comportamiento infraccionario del pelinegro, dejándose llevar por la adrenalina del momento. Éste último, por el contrario, tenía el cuerpo en estado de "off" y su mente vagando en pensamientos retorcidos y absurdos que no lo llevaban a ningún lado. Ya ni sentía ir sobre la motocicleta a una velocidad impresionante (todo lo que daba el acelerador) y para redundancia: sin la protección del casco, aunque claro, él era profesional en corretaje de motocicletas… "_él sabía lo que hacía", él sabía que si continuaba haciendo aquello algún día moriría tras un accidente infernal. _Pero le restó importancia a ese pensamiento para entonces simplemente porque sus neuronas siquiera podían dejar de pensar ni un segundo, ni siquiera estando en una situación semejante.

Sabía que lastimaba a Light actuando de esa manera, lo alejaba aun más de él siendo que lo que se proponía era acercarlo. Estaba consciente del desprecio que generaba en las personas su manera de actuar tan desconsiderada y arrogante. Le dolía hasta el tuétano cuando Yagami le miraba de esa manera: con un odio infalible en sus ojos ámbar y aun así no podía detener su comportamiento hostil, ¡lo necesitaba para reafirmarse como ser humano con emociones profundas y no sentirse un simple personaje al borde de la cornisa y la desesperación! Pero es que por más que intentara cambiar su personalidad no lo lograría jamás, le sería imposible porque ya se había acostumbrado a convivir con ella, era un refuerzo hacia las amenazas externas, lo protegía del exterior… había sobrevivido toda una infancia siendo tratado y criado de esa manera y ahora repetía todo lo que de niño había visto y oído. En primer instancia había sido un pequeño muy dulce y tierno al igual que era Light (agradecía que el castaño no hubiera perdido esas características de cuando se es niño e inocente, no como había sucedido con él en el paso de los años transformándolo en un ogro, mal educado, mal hablado y la lista tenía un sinfín de adjetivos mal calificadores de los cuales no se podía deshacer), de todas maneras gracias a los traumas sufridos a corta edad que por poco y acaban destruyendo su cordura, su personalidad se vio forzada a dar un giro de ciento ochenta grados y convertirlo en todo lo que era ahora.

Aun recordaba cuando tan solo era un niñato al cual obligaban a sufrir dependencias hacia los peores vicios que un hombre podría llegar a tener tras haber visto tanto odio, tras guardar tanto rencor hacia ciertas personas que jamás dejaría de odiar por mucho que se lo propusiera… porque él no olvidaría, Riuzaky jamás olvidaría las sombras de esos demonios tortuosos que marcaron de por vida su futuro… _los recordaría y les guardaría el mayor de los odios hasta el día de su muerte_.

Por suerte, y aun más que eso: por la dulce crianza que supo darle un hombre inglés que lo rescató de las penumbras que tanto sufrió en su dichosa infancia, hallándolo una madrugada cruda de invierno en las frías calles de Inglaterra, con hambre y sed luego de haber estado vagando durante días sin rumbo, escapando de aquel "hogar" de torturas que había significado su niñez, acogiéndolo en su hogar, brindándole afecto, comida, salud y educación (la mejor que pudo recibir alguien proveniente de las oscuridades como lo era él), cuidando de él como si se tratara de su propio hijo. A partir de aquello el invierno pasó a ser su estación del año favorita, no importaba lo mucho que había sufrido antes, no importaba la hambruna, el frio y el dolor que aquella estación significó para Riuzaky en el pasado porque ahora era lo más maravilloso del mundo… lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida… Invierno… la época en la cual fue encontrado por Watari.

Y unos años después allí estaba: justamente ahora estaba en su apartamento, recostado boca arriba sobre el sofá de la sala de estar con aquella mujer sobre él, y las piernas féminas a cada lado de sus caderas gimiendo con la unión de ambos órganos sexuales, respirando con fuerza y agitadísimo, con los cabellos del flequillo desordenados pegándosele al sudor de la frente, y gritando obscenidades cuando llegaban a los puntos de placer mas altos.

Habían acabado en su dormitorio, al fin y al cabo se desplazaron de lugar mas de lo que él hubiera creído, estaba demasiado agotado y tras recuperarse luego de diez minutos de estar retomando todo el oxígeno que había perdido, ambos volvieron a tocarse y penetrarse hasta acabar por tercera vez en el día. Se separaron, esta vez conscientes de que ya habían alcanzado el último éxtasis, no había posibilidad de continuar.

La noche cayó sobre ellos azotándolos con un cansancio de muerte, poco a poco ambos cerraron los párpados y acabaron durmiendo al unísono luego de tanto esfuerzo físico.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Hacía frío, temblaba y no solo por la humedad que salía de aquellas paredes tétricas con moho encima, ella era quien apoyaba todo su cuerpo contra esos ladrillos negros de humedad para intentar que su pequeño no pasara frio, aunque era sabido que eso era prácticamente imposible. La habitación estaba a oscuras totales, el hilillo de vapor que salía de sus bocas calientes les daban la sensación de estar perdiendo temperatura cada vez más rápido con el pasar de los minutos, ¿Cuánto tiempo los dejarían allí dentro?

-Mamá, tengo miedo –dijo el pequeño Elle, habría de tener cuatro años, no más, pero aun con esa corta edad sabía a la perfección lo que estaba ocurriendo y aun tenía gravado en el cerebro como una cinta malograda: la sangre espesa goteando por el rostro de su padre cuando el disparo de aquellos malhechores le dio fuerte contra la nuca.

-Ya, ya pasará, todo saldrá bien, ya verás –habían decidido salir esa noche: grave error, ahora estaban viviendo una pesadilla en carne propia. Su esposo había muerto y por más que quisiera llorarle como desquiciada debía mantener los estribos: su pequeño y único hijo estaba con ella; a veces creía que el llanto le brotaría por la garganta sin que ella lo permitiera, y es que se le había formado un nudo gigantesco en medio de la laringe y no podía ni tragar y a veces tampoco llegaba a pasarle el aire de manera adecuada, ya creía que la respiración se le iría de un segundo a otro y acabaría desmayada, pero hacía fuerzas sobrehumanas (todas las que una madre puede hacer cuando su familia corre peligro) para no llorar y acabar desesperando aun más a su hijo que probablemente a pesar de tener cuatro años sabía con exactitud lo que sucedía…

…que su padre había muerto en un asalto donde ellos dos también estuvieron presentes.

…que ellos estaban encerrados en un sótano de mala muerte a merced de aquellos mismos asaltantes.

…que su madre repetía que estarían bien, que nada malo sucedería, y lo más probable era que estuviese mintiendo. También ella temblaba de los nervios y estaba muy asustada, no podía asegurar que nada horripilante sucedería porque la situación no dependía de ella sino de aquellos tres hombres que seguramente estarían en el primer piso de aquella casa abandonada en el medio de la nada (podía presentir que así era a pesar de que le pusieron vendas durante todo el camino hasta llegar al lugar).

Estaban muertos de miedo por lo que fuera que iría a suceder a continuación. Si esos tipos fueron capaces de matar a su esposo por ese poco dinero, entonces serían capaces de hacer cualquier cosa.

De repente la puerta a la cual llevaba las escaleras del sótano, se abrió de par en par. Tanto madre como hijo se abrazaron muy fuerte y se mantuvieron unidos mientras aquel hombre calvo pero de contextura fornida, bajaba por los escalones con seguridad y fiereza. Al encontrarlos a los dos hechos un bollo en un rincón, expectantes de lo que sucedería a continuación y mirándole con terror: le excitó aun más al hombre que se acercó a ellos, tomó a la mujer del antebrazo y la separó del niño, el cual comenzó a gritar clamando por ella.

Elle intentaba tomar a su madre de la mano y separarla de aquel tipo que se la llevaba a las arrastradas escaleras arriba.

-¡Mamá! ¡Déjala en paz, idiota! –le decía al hombre e intentaba patear justo en las rodillas para impedir que continuara subiendo las escaleras y acabara separando a su madre de él-. ¡Suéltala! –chilló.

El hombre lo cazó por los cabellos negros y jaló fuerte de él hasta arrojarlo con brusquedad sobre el suelo húmedo del sótano, más de un bache le había raspado la piel de los brazos y espalda.

-Estaré bien cariño, no temas, tu sé fuerte, debes ser fuerte –le había dicho la mujer antes de partir. Y luego de que aquel matón se la llevara y trabara la puerta del sótano al partir, esta vez dejando a Elle solo en medio de la oscuridad, se quedó paralizado del miedo por lo que iría a ocurrir.

El criminal le apretaba ambas manos con las suyas, la llevó hasta una habitación donde estaban los otros dos, y cerró la puerta tras entrar en ella.

El aire se había puesto denso, aquel tipo continuaba haciendo presión con sus fuertes manos en los antebrazos de la mujer para evitar que intentara escapar. Se miraron desafiantemente entre los cuatro, sin cortar ese silencio que le daba a todo un tinte aun más tétrico.

Uno de los tres, justo el que tenía en frente, levantó su mano derecha apretando con fuerza una calibre 38, le apuntó a la mujer justo en el entrecejo. Ella permanecía quieta y seria, no había cambiado su expresión ni un poco, sentía miedo pero no lo demostraría cuando tenía a un hijo al cual proteger de aquellos enfermos mentales que la miraban de una manera atrevida.

-Espera –dijo el otro que estaba a un lado de aquel que le apuntaba con el arma-. Aun no, ¿Qué te parece si…? –le habló al oído, ni ella ni el que estaba detrás de la mujer aprisionando sus muñecas lograron oír lo que le había dicho en secreto, pero por la cara de estúpido que había puesto el oyente lograron imaginar lo que pudo haberle dicho… estaban sonriendo de manera maliciosa.

De repente el que estaba frente a ella con las manos vacías la había arrojado al suelo de la habitación golpeándola con fuerza y acoplando todo su peso sobre ella.

El hombre que tenía el arma había dejado de apuntarle, pero algo mucho peor salió de sus labios cuando la mujer le dio un tremendo golpe al tipo que tenía encima y casi le parte la mandíbula en dos.

-Si te niegas, mato a tu hijo –las palabras salieron llenas de veneno, temió lo peor… era ella o su pequeño… No deseaba que nada malo ocurriera a su niño. Desistió de hacer fuerza.

Repentinamente oyó unos alaridos frustrantes, ¡algo estaban haciéndole a su madre aquellos cerdos! Se puso de pie y corrió hacia la puerta de madera del sótano, tropezó varias veces (la oscuridad le impedía moverse con plenitud). Comenzó a golpear la madera con los puños, demasiado fuerte como para alguien de su edad, pero estaba encolerizado, enrabiado y desesperado por lo que fuera que estuvieran haciéndole a su madre en ese mismo momento.

Pateó la puerta con impotencia y tras intentar abrirla sin que nada ocurriese dejó caer todo su cuerpo como una bomba sobre la madera, lo hizo varias veces repetidas y logro que unos tornillos se desprendieran de los cerrojos.

-¡Mamá! –gritó a todo pulmón mientras las lágrimas calientes recorrían sus mejillas hinchadas y enrojecidas de cólera, sentía que iba a explotar de impotencia.

Se sintió un completo inútil, no podía hacer nada para salvar a su madre de las garras de aquellos imbéciles petulantes que ahora los escuchaba alardear y aullar como si estuviesen en una fiesta. ¡Iba a matarlos, juró que los mataría a todos!

Gritó con todas las fuerzas hasta que su garganta quedó seca, golpeó una y otra vez la puerta del sótano con todas las potencias de su cuerpo. Sintió estrujones severos en el estómago que no hacían mas que aumentar las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos mientras rabiaba de cólera al oír los chillidos de festejos de aquellos tipos que abusaban de su madre.

-¡Déjenla en paz, malditos enfermos! –había gritado con los dientes entre si, apretando la mandíbula. ¡Carajo, su madre estaba siendo victima de aquellos imbéciles y no podía ayudarla! La sangre le hervía, sintió sed de matar de la manera mas horrorosa posible a aquellos tres, estaba encolerizado, rabiaba y la saliva se le caía de los labios hasta dar con la superficie de la escalera junto con las lágrimas.

De la desesperación comenzó a arañar la puerta clavándose varias astillas debajo de las uñas, había apretado su labio inferior con tanta fuerza que un hilillo de sangre brotó de éste cayendo por su mentón hasta dar con el cuello de su camiseta.

-¡Mamá! –la súplica fue ensordecedora, casi que retumbaron las húmedas paredes del sótano.

No soportó lo convulsionado que le había dejado la situación, tenía los nervios hechos un garrote y acabó regurgitando sobre las escaleras un líquido viscoso lleno de bilis. Le dolía el vientre, se lo tomaba con ambas manos y sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas, ¡no debía desmayarse! ¡Tenía que hallar a su madre! ¡Esos hijos de perra estaban abusando de ella!

De repente se oyó un disparo que le dejó quieto durante varios minutos, oyendo solo el silencio. El miedo se apoderó de él aumentando el desequilibrio que sintió su cuerpo aquellos minutos de pura tensión… se desmayaría en cualquier momento…

Y aquel disparo que había dejado todo en completo silencio, solo podía significar una cosa…

El pecho del niño crujió en mil pedazos, estaba estático pero las lágrimas continuaban corriendo a borbotones continuos por sus mejillas.

La puerta volvió a abrirse, el mismo hombre que había ingresado antes para raptar a su madre de su lado ahora volvía y se dirigía hacia Elle.

-¡Mamá, mamá! –repitió el hombre con tono burlón, riéndose del pequeño que continuaba sin reaccionar luego de lo ocurrido… su madre… estaba muerta...-. Ahora te daré razón para gritar, ya verás –sentenció, recién ahora los ojos miel del niño divisaban que de la mano derecha de ese monstruo colgaba un cinto con una hebilla muy gruesa.

Sintió que todo se desvaneció cuando aquel hombre le golpeó con duros cintazos sobre el rostro, y luego continuó por su espalda hasta dejarlo inconsciente sobre el suelo, completamente adolorido.

Despertó agitado, suspirando y con el cuerpo lleno de sudor frío, un gusto metálico se apoderaba de su garganta y sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas al recordar… _su pasado lo atormentaba hasta en los sueños…_

Tomó todo el aire que pudo, llenando sus pulmones, una agonía entremezclada con tristeza causaban que su pulso fuera aun más rápido que el normal. Tragó espeso, siquiera se había percatado que las lágrimas del sueño habían aparecido en la vida real y ahora bajaban por sus mejillas. Respiraba con dificultad, le dolía con brutalidad la sien y aquella pesadilla enfermiza le había dejado un sabor amargo en la boca…

Miró a un lado, ella aun continuaba allí, dormitando. Aprovechó para dirigirse al baño y tras ingresar se echó agua fría en el rostro para bajar la desesperación en la cual sus memorias lo habían sumido, dio un largo suspiro mientras apoyaba las manos en el lavadero y se miraba fijamente al espejo: su reflejo era distinto, ya no era un niño débil, su cuerpo había tomado una contextura fornida con músculos fibrosos, vio sus tatuajes agresivos, sus cicatrices, podría defenderse de cualquier amenaza… ¿y entonces porque continuaba sintiéndose frágil en su interior, como si aquel niño atemorizado jamás hubiera crecido en su corazón y estuviera gritándole al oído que deseaba salir y llorar un mar de lágrimas por todo el sufrimiento vivido?

¿Si acaso era Riuzaky: un machote de primera y podía defenderse de cualquier mal entonces porque ahora los lamentos caían de sus lagrimales en forma de gotas que rodaban por sus mejillas blanquecinas, y sus ojos gigantescos lucían llenos de penas y tristezas pasadas que le marcaron la carne con fuego y jamás las olvidaría?

Tragó espeso, con densidad al hacerlo, cerró los párpados intentando tranquilizarse a sí mismo.

Se atemorizó cuando sintió el sonido de la puerta del baño abrirse. Se acopló rápidamente sobre ella trabándola y apoyando todo su peso para impedir que ingresaran al lugar.

-Riuzaky, ¿estás allí dentro? –preguntó la mujer que tocaba a la puerta aunque había notado que él hacía fuerza para impedir su ingreso.

Intentó hablar sin ningún rastro de lacrimosidad en su voz, esperó que ésta saliera grave y ronca como siempre y que ella no notara el hecho de que había estado llorando.

-Vete Lisa, quiero estar solo –dijo secamente.

-Pero, ¿estás bien? ¿Te ocurre algo?

-¡No! ¿Quieres largarte de una vez y dejarme en paz? ¡Joder! –gritó fuerte y resonante.

-¿Y como se supone que lo haré? ¿Caminando, a estas altas horas por las calles oscuras de la ciudad? ¡Tú me trajiste aquí! -la muchacha quedó en silencio varios minutos-. No debes tratarme de esa manera, este no era el trato, si de veras te ocurre algo quiero que me lo digas porque no encuentro otra razón por la que debas comportarte así conmigo –ahora ella tenía la voz medianamente agitada y se notaba desde detrás de la puerta del baño.

Riuzaky resopló hastiado, claro que no por ella sino por culpa de él mismo, por no comprender porque aun las heridas de hace tantos años que creyó haber enterrado en su memoria para siempre, ahora brotaban de la nada sangrando mas fuerte que nunca y volviendo a hacerle sentir miserable…

…dolían tanto…

-Disculpa, Lisa, lo siento –dijo calmadamente, abriendo la puerta del baño y abrazando a aquella mujer que apenas conocía pero que le reclamaba por afecto al igual que él hizo durante tanto tiempo en silencio-. Pediré un coche para que te lleve –sentenció finalmente.

Una vez que la mujer hubo de partir se encerró en el baño nuevamente, apagó todas las luces del apartamento inclusive la del lugar donde se encontraba, a oscuras se arrinconó como un niño en una de las paredes del baño… _y lloró_, lloró más que nunca destripando con las lágrimas el dolor que sabía, ni aunque viviera diez vidas, lograría sacárselo de encima, era una mochila pesada que cargaba desde hacía décadas y no podía inhibirla de ninguna manera.

Y sufría en la negrura de la oscuridad, aunque ésta última le calmaba bastante la agitación de sus nervios. No lo negaría, estaba ahogado en la noche, encerrado de por vida en las penumbras, cuando estaba junto a ésta se reconocía a sí mismo, volvía a ser el niño débil encerrado en un calabozo… _Volvía a ser Elle, su verdadero yo, su yo interno, el cual vivía escondido en la agonía de su pecho haciéndole recordar… dándole memoria de su terrible pasado…_ _Jamás lo olvidaría, jamás sería libre, esos recuerdos lo perseguirían hasta la tumba._

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Movía el lápiz de aquí para allá, aburrido pero a la vez pensativo, siempre era lo mismo: llegaba temprano a clases para luego quedar plantado durante casi veinte minutos a la espera del profesor, Mikami estaba a su lado y para variar también parecía estar con la mente en otros lares, tenía la mirada fija en un punto inexistente del lugar y con la mano apoyaba su barbilla, probablemente igual que Light: aburrido de tanto esperar. Ya ansiaba aguantar el último año de universidad que le quedaba por realizar, obtener el título tan anhelado y finalmente poder ejercer en el mismo cuartel de su padre, desde pequeño había querido seguir los pasos de Saichiro Yagami y llegar a alcanzar el mismo prestigio que aquel.

-Asique en un mes me abandonarás –dijo de la nada a Mikami rompiendo con toda la atmosfera silenciosa que había entre ellos dos, cada vez mayor cantidad de alumnos ingresaban por la entrada del aula, eso sugería que el profesor estaría pronto a unírseles.

-No, no te abandonaré, podrás ir a visitarme cuando quieras, las puertas de mi hogar siempre estarán abiertas a ti y eso no lo olvides jamás –le sonrió dulcemente con ojos anheladores y un brillo especial en ellos, adoraba a Mikami, él siempre tan suave y comprensivo-. Oh, lo siento Light, es mi móvil, enseguida vuelvo –dijo y poniéndose de pie y alejándose un poco para hablar en privado con la persona del otro lado del aparato-. ¿Cómo estás? Yo bien, ¿recibiste mi mensaje verdad? –sonreía meloso como si estuviese teniendo una buena charla con la mejor persona del universo-. ¿Entonces el viernes te parece bien? Bien, yo pasaré a recogerte al piso, ahora tengo que colgar: acaba de ingresar al aula el profesor, nos estamos viendo –saludó con modestia y colgó el móvil. Light había oído toda la conversación y aseguraba que quien conversaba con su amigo era _Lían._ Light no acotó nada pero al parecer aquellos dos ya comenzaban a tener una especie de relación amistosa y tal vez "más que eso", no quería entrometerse ni preguntar a Mikami si estaba seguro de conocer bien a aquel pelirrojo, si era una persona de buenas intenciones (los rostros angelicales a veces tienden a engañar) y aunque Lían luciera unos ojos de envidia, muy bellos y celestiales, podría estar ocultando algo.

Pero descartó la idea al instante, aquel chico lucía de lo más agradable y también se notaba a simple vista que era dedicado al trabajo e independiente: en otras palabras muy buena persona, no se veía maldad a flote en aquel rostro, tal vez Light simplemente intentaba idear alguna excusa para mantener a Mikami cerca de él ya que últimamente (desde que había conocido a Lían con mayor exactitud) el pelinegro no pasaba tanto tiempo con Light como antes…

…Tal vez Light simplemente estaba celoso de que alguien más estuviera entrometiéndose en su relación con el pelinegro y pretendiera robarle a su amigo…

Mikami se apresuró a tomar asiento en su pupitre cuando el hombre de traje se acercó a su escritorio abriéndose paso entre el alumnado, extrañamente con cierto moreno caminándole detrás.

-Bien, hagan silencio por favor –dijo una vez que todos estuvieron sentado, ya listos para comenzar-. Ahora sí daremos comienzo a la clase ya que venimos un poco atrasados con el tema que tengo pretendido enfocarnos hoy. Ah y, lo siento, no les he comentado, tengo tan mala memoria que a veces hasta yo lo olvido –sonreía con sus cachetes regordetes inflándose y así apretando entre la nariz y las cejas los anteojos circulares que llevaba comúnmente-. A partir del día de hoy tendré un respaldo –señaló con su dedo índice a Riuzaky que continuaba vistiendo con sus fachas habituales sin ningún cambio visible-. Él ha demostrado ser el partícipe más acertado en mis clases asique he decidido que será de mucha ayuda tenerlo para que dicte los temas del día junto a mí.

Sintió de repente como si un par de cólicos renacieran en su interior causando en su cuerpo súbitas convulsiones.

_Riuzaky… en el puesto que Light siempre quiso estar… ¡NO!_

No se tomó de los cabellos simplemente porque había demasiada gente allí dentro porque de no ser así se los hubiera arrancado de raíz a cada uno de ellos. Quería golpear a Riuzaky, hacerlo trizas por robarle el lugar por el cual él siempre había luchado desde que había ingresado a la Universidad. Debió tragar espeso para contener la rabia que se apoderaba de él formándole un grueso nudo en la garganta que le impedía siquiera respirar de manera moderada.

Y se enrabió aun mas al ver que el moreno de piercing que estaba a un lado del profesor le había clavado la mirada junto con una sonrisa burlona y de la nada le echó un guiño a Light… incitándole… provocándole… restregándole que le había ganado a pesar de lo poco que llevaba en aquella Universidad y el mero esfuerzo que había hecho en comparación con el castaño.

Creyó haber olvidado como respirar porque le atacaron unos mareos fuertes que a pesar de inhalar oxígeno con normalidad no se iban. ¡Tenía ganas de gritar!

-Cualquier duda que tengan, Hideki les responderá al igual que yo, él dictará las clases junto conmigo asique pueden tratarlo como un tutor más –"_Ni muerto", _pensó el castaño que se restregaba los ojos con las manos.

-Light, ¿estás bien? –le preguntó su compañero de banco al oído al sentir al japonés sudar como chivo.

-Estoy bien –respondió cortante, se sentía como gato enjaulado, apretaba su labio inferior con los dientes delanteros y si continuaba ejerciendo una fuerza de esa magnitud acabaría cortándoselos, cayendo un hilillo de sangre por su barbilla.

-Si les parece bien, comenzaremos con la clase. Les daré un caso no muy complicado que espero puedan resolver en menos de diez minutos, en serio que es bastante sencillo, no les causará problema alguno. Bien, el caso trata acerca de un hombre el cual rentaba una casa muy antigua (de principios del siglo XX) para aproximadamente cuatro personas a pesar de vivir solo, era anciano y hacía dos años que vivía en soledad allí, su único hijo mayor de edad vivía en la misma ciudad que él y trabajaba en una fábrica que ayudaba a pagar su pensión y también la de su padre. La policía recibe una llamada del diariero que comunica haber hallado al hombre sin vida en su recámara una de aquellas mañanas, no hace falta especificar ya que no viene al caso. Al realizarse los exámenes de sangre y orina se obtuvo un resultado para nada extraño: el hombre tenía un poco de raticida en la sangre, es decir veneno para ratas. Para los médicos forenses fue bastante común aquello ya que como todos sabemos esa sustancia tóxica es un componente de los cigarros, además la dosis que el hombre llevaba en su sangre era la justa medida que suele dar el cigarro y al encontrarse varios ceniceros en la casa se previó que la causa de muerte había sido el consumo de tabaco durante tantos años. La policía y el cuerpo de médicos forense estuvieron de acuerdo y cerraron el caso. Un mes después de lo ocurrido, el dueño de la casa renta en alquiler a la misma a otra persona, esa vez un hombre joven de veintidós años que comenzaba a independizarse de sus padres y había decidido vivir solo y que como referente puede decirse que ese chico no tenía el hábito de fumar y nunca lo había hecho. Luego de exactamente dos años el joven también muere. Bien, eso es todo, quiero que comiencen ustedes esta vez, anden, arrojen dudas, preguntas o teorías –el profesor regordete sonreía esperando a que el alumnado participe eufórico a pesar de ser esto último lo más improbable que llegara a ocurrir.

Riuzaky miraba a Light por el rabillo del ojo y también el profesor, ¡_genial, ahora tenía doble presión… continuaba recordando el beso! _

Por mas que le molestara demasiado el hecho de que probablemente el moreno supiera la respuesta (si es que no se la había comentado el hombre regordete antes de ingresar a clases, con el intelecto que tenía Riuzaky de seguro ya hubiera resuelto el caso).

-Estoy esperando –decía sonriendo el profesor, incitándoles a los alumnos a pensar-. Hideki, usted no sabe acerca del caso asique también puede colaborar –dijo mirando al moreno seguro de que aquel tuviera una teoría en concreto, ya le había demostrado ser inteligente antes y no por nada lo había escogido como ayudante de cátedra, probablemente en la cabeza del pelinegro ya se estuviera formando alguna hipótesis, pero también quería que el resto de sus alumnos participaran: aquellos también eran parte de su clase-. Anden, arrojen algo alumnos míos, aunque sea una pregunta.

Light intentó dejar de lado la rabieta que todo aquel asunto de cierto pelinegro le había causado, se enfocó en el caso. Algo le daba la intuición de que no se trataba de un caso común y corriente como los que se abordaban en clase diariamente ya que el profesor al entrar dijo explícitamente "_estamos un poco atrasados con el tema que quiero enfocar hoy", _eso suponía que sería una cuestión pocas veces vista antes en clases, a partir de esa deducción empezó tomando el caso desde otra perspectiva y no como comúnmente hacía (descartando a los posibles beneficiados de las muertes sucedidas).

Evidentemente algo tenía que ver con el hábito de fumar ya que el profesor lo remarcó a éste dos veces, eso le daba bastante énfasis como para tomarlo como un simple vicio. Bien, ya se podía decir que algo vagaba en su mente.

-Tiene que ver con el vicio de fumar pero no estoy seguro de que… -Light había hablado a Mikami al oído pero inmediatamente el profesor tras verlo colaborar aunque fuera un poco entre esa multitud de personas que no hacía ni decía nada, lo apuntó con el dedo.

-Si, Yagami, dígalo en voz alta –incitó sonriendo el hombre anciano. Riuzaky continuaba mirando al castaño con seriedad. 

-No, en serio que no es nada, solo he dicho que creo que parte del vicio de fumar pero que no estoy seguro de ello –sentía nervios por la manera en la que el pelinegro le clavaba la mirada desde su lugar a un lado del escritorio del profesor, Light se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza.

-Usted no está errado, Yagami, sí tiene mucho que ver ese vicio en todo esto pero ¿puede aportarnos un poco más? –el rostro del hombre hablaba por sí solo, era evidente lo que pasaba por la mente del profesor: _"Confío en que usted podrá resolverlo, Yagami"._

-Puede tener una relación contra corriente con el vicio pero más me arrojo yo a que tenga una relación corriente con la antigüedad de la casa. ¿Había muerto alguien más en ese lugar antes del anciano y el joven? –preguntó Riuzaky desde el fondo.

-Bien pensado Hideki, pero a decir verdad no se tenían registros de personas que hayan vivido antes de aquellos dos hombres, o al menos si las hubo, que estoy seguro de que sí ya que la casa era muy antigua, los vecinos de al rededores no tenían idea sobre ello.

-¿El vecindario era moderno a diferencia de esa casa? –cuestionó Light intentando no parecer pintado y participar un poco, tal vez sus preguntas fueran de ayuda.

-Así es, todas las casas eran modernas menos aquella.

-¿Qué se producía en la fábrica en la que trabajaba el hijo del anciano que murió primero? –preguntó jugueteando dentro de su boca con el piercing de su lengua. Si el profesor le respondía lo que tenía en mente entonces estaba seguro de haber resuelto el caso.

El profesor sonrió de oreja a oreja al escuchar la pregunta de Hideki, ya estaba, el pelinegro lo había resuelto, pero Light aun parecía estar atando cabos, esperaría a que su segundo mejor alumno también hallara la respuesta al caso,

-Fabricaban esponjas de hierro para el lavado de cubiertos en el hogar.

-Entonces he de suponer que si la casa tenía estructura anticuada también la tenían los dispositivos que se utilizaban para obtener energía, me refiero a las cañerías de luz, gas… _agua. _Probablemente todas las casas del vecindario al ser modernas tuvieran sistema de agua corriente que les proveyera de ese recurso, pero en cambio aquella casa antigua tendría pozo de agua de donde obtenerla y teniendo como referencia a la fábrica…

-Espere Hideki –el profesor le frenó el habla al pelinegro, él estaba muy consciente de que su ayudante de cátedra ya había descubierto el caso pero quería oír la respuesta salir de boca de Yagami que en comparación con todo el alumnado que tenía en clase, parecía ser el único que ponía voluntad para descubrirlo, aunque fuera solo un poco más lento que Hideki para resolverlo, el profesor estaba seguro de que su brillante mente ya había llegado al mismo lugar que el de su alumno estrella-. Yagami, ¿podría continuar usted con la teoría?

Con todo lo dicho anteriormente la respuesta resultaba obvia:

-Am… sí, claro… Es evidente que la respuesta es consumo de agua contaminada con metano, es el único recurso que de tener ese componente tóxico es capaz de proveer al cuerpo humano una dosis de hierro dañino de la misma proporción que hace el cigarro. Al estar una fábrica que produce esponjas de hierro, contaminó el agua debajo de la tierra y al ser aquella la única casa en todo el vecindario con agua proveniente de un pozo entonces las dos muertes ocurridas se debieron a intoxicación por contaminación –había acabado Light, el profesor pareció quedar satisfecho con la teoría.

-Entonces ahora si podemos comenzar con la clase –dijo el hombre anciano con una sonrisa gigantesca, acercándose hacia la pizarra y escribiendo sobre ella con tiza-. Entonces el tema a enfocarnos hoy será: "muerte por contaminación de recursos".

El resto de la clase sucedió de manera calma, ya había superado a medias ese enojo enervante para con Riuzaky, aun continuaba con el estómago hecho un bollo producto de la envidia que le había causado el hecho de ver el puesto con el que siempre soñó, ser extirpado por un tipo que… que… Light estaba a punto de pensar una grosería para describir al moreno, pero exhaló con fuerza rendido y no tuvo más que aceptar la derrota: _"El puesto con el que siempre soñó, extirpado por un tipo que a pesar de todo, demostraba ser más ágil mentalmente que él". _Y no podía rechazar la idea de que lo detestaba pero Hideki se lo merecía, merecía ese puesto y mucho más por ser tan inteligente.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Aquella sería probablemente una de las noches más frías de verano, se insultó a si mismo por haberle dado insignificancia al hecho de que en altas horas de la noche la temperatura desciende y bastante, sobre todo en aquella época que ya iba terminando para dar paso al otoño. Respiró y un halo de vapor salió disparado de su boca, se abrazó a sí mismo rogando que en las próximas horas el ambiente no se pusiera más fresco de lo que ya estaba.

Había dejado, hacía dos semanas, el automóvil en el taller por un cambio de aceite, recibió una llamada del hombre en la tarde avisando que fuera a recogerlo en la noche que ya habría de estar listo. Sabía que el mecánico se quedaba en el plantel hasta media hora pasadas de las once, y aun ni siquiera eran las nueve en punto. Tenía el maletín, acababa de salir de la Universidad con la cabeza hecha un bombo de tanto sacar cuentas, y la aritmética, y el cubo del número _m_ y… _bah_.

Caminaba por las calles centrales de Kanto, nadie había a su alrededor a aquellas horas, probablemente todos sus compañeros de clases ya estuvieran en ese momento cenando un plato caliente mientras él estaba mas que hastiado luego de seis horas sin descanso de oír hablar como loro al profesor y ver la pizarra repleta de números y cuentas.

Bufó molesto, caminó con pesadez por el cemento de la avenida.

-Hola Cristofer –saludó al hombre con pinta de ser francés, que estaba debajo de un automóvil dentro de aquel inmenso lugar repleto de olor a gasoil y aceite de motores.

-O, hola Light, ¿viniste por tu pequeño? Ya está listo, está en el fondo –señaló con el pulgar-. Sabía que tenías prisa por llevártelo y que no ibas a esperar hasta mañana, asique el primero que reparé fue el tuyo –le sonrió dejando ver a medias su rostro repleto de aceite, aun estaba debajo un coche chequeando el motor-. No me quedaré conversando porque tengo trabajo que hacer, me llegaron unos dos autos más en la tarde –le dijo sonriendo e indicándole con un movimiento de cabeza una mesita de madera en el fondo del lugar-. Allí tienes las llaves, al carro lo dejé en el estacionamiento de al lado.

Light se acercó a tomar las llaves y se alejó despidiéndose del hombre no sin antes darle las gracias y claro, brindándole la paga correspondiente.

Salió y sintió la piel de gallina cuando el aire fresco de la noche chocó aun más fuerte contra él. Ya habían pasado cuarenta minutos, eran las 9.30 p.m. y ahora sí que hacía frío, ya quería llegar al coche para partir a su hogar, que esperaba estuviera calefaccionado, planeaba envolverse como capullo de mariposa en una manta y permanecer calentito mientras se echaba sobre el sofá a tomar una pequeña siesta.

Se frotó las manos para infundirse un poco de calor, tiritó un poco… y lo hizo aun más cuando de la nada notó que justamente apoyados sobre su automóvil había una banda de jóvenes que hablaban y reían abruptamente, no los contó pero serían como doce hombres de entre veinte y treinta años.

A medida que se acercaba tenía un mal presentimiento, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar de los nervios, olió un aroma extraño y realmente nauseabundo, nunca había fumado ninguna especie de hierba pero estaba seguro que lo que olía no era humo de tabaco sino marihuana. ¿Cómo iría a combatir con un escuadrón de hombres drogados que tenían pinta de ser de los peores malhechores? Comenzó a dolerle el estómago de la ansiedad, ¿sería mejor ingresar de nuevo al taller y conversar un poco con Cristofer hasta que aquellos tipos acabaran de charlar y reírse como locos y se fueran de una vez? No, estaba seguro de que no funcionaría: veía que en las manos de aquellos hombres había botellas de cerveza casi llenas y hasta que se las acabaran se harían la una de la madrugada ¿Sería conveniente llamar a la policía o se vería débil si lo hacía? ¿Y si les decía que se alejaran de su automóvil y esos tipos acababan robándole la billetera o las llaves del automóvil? Peor aún ¿y si le golpeaban hasta dejarlo inconsciente en el suelo? _Mierda… ¡quería su automóvil!_

Se quedó parado a lo lejos, temiendo de que si se acercaba más aquellos tipos seguramente le golpearían. Bufó molesto, tenía un sueño de muerte, casi que se queda dormido en la clase, ¡quería volver a casa! Y no soportaría que una manga de patanes le impidiera regresar. Decidió armarse de valor y caminar directamente hacia aquellos hombres, sin miedo, demostrar que unos simples drogadictos no le asustaban en lo más mínimo (aunque por dentro fuera todo lo contrario).

Mientras más se acercaba, lograba oír con más detalle lo que decían.

-Me acosté con ella, tenía los pechos como melones y un trasero muy jugoso, además se quedó mirándome con los ojos como platos: estaba impresionada por el tamaño de mi pene –"¡_Por Dios, qué imbecilidad más grande!", _pensó Light al oír todo aquello con claridad, ahora que podía escuchar lo que decían comprobaba que no eran más que críos con cerebro de pajarito.

Luego oyó una voz grave y ronca que se hizo paso entre todo el murmullo de risas y festejos hacia el tipo que acababa de hablar.

-¿Y qué parte de todo eso es verdad? Seguramente la de que tenía los melones y el trasero grandes porque lo primero y lo último dudo que sea cierto.

Un largo "uhhhhhh" por parte de los demás integrantes del grupo comenzó a tornar el ambiente tenso, como si el comentario de aquel tipo hubiera caído explosivo como una bomba, ¿acaso empezaría un pleito entre aquellos dos?

El hombre que había hablado hacía unos minutos, le miró desafiante.

-¿Crees que es mentira lo que cuento? –se le acercaba lentamente a aquel otro que estaba apoyado contra un rejado, había estado alejado de todo el grupo, el cual por el contrario se hallaba encima del capó del automóvil de Light.

-No lo creo, lo afirmo: _es_ mentira –le miró sin ganas pero ya su semblante era violento sin siquiera proponerse serlo.

Light se quedó quieto, observó al hombre que había estado encima del parabrisas de su coche hacía unos minutos y que ahora se dirigía hacia aquel moreno que dejaba caer todo su cuerpo sobre un cercado, en una posición que denotaba seguridad en sí mismo.

Light observó cuanto pudo de aquellos dos gracias a la luz que provenía de los postes en las veredas de la calle. El que había hecho el comentario al principio era un tipo con pintas de ser gánster, shins holgados y una gorra hacia atrás, se veía agresivo pero también así el segundo que llevaba una pinta un poco más gótica, con cadenas naciendo de los bolsillos delanteros de sus shins capris y acabando por regresar a sus bolsillos traseros, cabellos negros sumamente despeinados y piercings en forma de argollas en su nariz y labio inferior, una musculosa negra bastante ajustada al cuerpo y a la vista unos tatuajes aflorando de sus brazos. Al primero no lo conocía_… pero al segundo sí, y de lejos se percató que ambos tenían los ojos rojos e hinchados, habían fumado demasiado y no precisamente tabaco._

-¿Acaso me estas toreando, nenita? –le dijo el chico de la gorra hacia atrás, se suponía que eran un grupo pero por lo que se veía ese era un concepto errado.

Ambos se estaban respirando cerca pero de manera peligrosamente agresiva. Hasta que aquel hombre quitó de su bolsillo en una fracción de segundo una navaja que brilló con la luz de la luna.

El movimiento fue rápido.

-¡Riuzaky cuidado! –chilló Light corriendo hacia el medio del pleito sin prestar atención a todo su contexto, solo tenía en mente que la vida del moreno corría peligro y podría llegar a pasar cualquier cosa, ambos estaban demasiado dopados como para siquiera saber lo que hacían.

Esa voz de niño le robó toda la atención del momento, instantáneamente dejó de prestar atención a la pelea en la que él mismo se había metido y miró con los ojos bien abiertos buscando con las pupilas concentradas a la persona que había gritado su nombre, _era su retoño _estaba seguro de ello, le conocía la voz, pero estaba excesivamente drogado como para centrar la vista, percibía todo su alrededor borroso y le costaba hasta respirar con normalidad… por eso no vio venir el navajazo a un lado de su pelvis… otro en el pecho… y otro en el rostro.

-¡Riuzaky! Ya déjenlo en paz –chilló y corrió hacia escena pero uno de los tipos sentados sobre el capo de su automóvil disfrutando del pleito, se puso de pie y lo empujó lejos del dúo en acción, haciéndole arrastrar el cuerpo por el suelo causándole alguna que otra rasgadura en su ropa.

Light tosió con dificultad sintiendo el polvillo de la tierra penetrando por sus fosas nasales e inundándole el cerebro.

-Oye, este tío vino a joder, ¿Quién es? –decía uno apuntando al castaño que permanecía como bollo adolorido en el suelo del estacionamiento.

-Es el novio de Riuzaky –dijo el tipo de la navaja acercándose peligrosamente a Light-. Mira, Ryuga, ha venido tu novio a intentar defenderte –dijo riendo burlonamente, consciente de que aquel moreno con el que mantenía el pleito estaba más drogado que sí mismo y por ello no tuvo cuidado al volverse hacia aquel, que se tambaleaba de un lado a otro por los efectos de la marihuana.

El pelinegro hizo fuerza por centrar la vista, se sentía incompetente, el narcótico le había dejado con la sensación de tener la cabeza bajo el agua y para colmo creía estar viendo a su retoño arrojado sobre el suelo.

-Ey, aguarden, el tipo no está nada mal –dijo uno de aquellos hombres (que para variar también lucía bastante anestesiado tanto o más que el resto) mirando las nalgas de Light que afloraban sobre los shins-. Con ese culo yo sí que me le tiro –dijo a carcajadas.

Light se quedó de piedra, paralizado debido al miedo, apretó los puños y no le dieron las piernas para salir corriendo al lado de Riuzaky (que aquella vez en la cual intentaron unos delincuentes robarle a Mikami, el pelinegro de tatuajes había sido el único capaz de poder defenderlo, aunque ahora dudaba del mismo resultado de aquella vez ya que parecía estar tan drogado que siquiera podía mantenerse en pie correctamente).

El tipejo excitado que había hablado hacía unos momentos acerca de los atributos de Light, no le permitió a éste último llegar a su objetivo y antes de que pudiera pararse a un lado de Hideki, lo tomó con fuerza del cuello de la camisa.

-Nos lo turnamos, ¿les parece? –con esa frase burlona haciendo referencia al sexo que pretendían practicarle aquellos sádicos drogadictos unas lágrimas se acumularon en los ojos de Light acosando con salir disparadas de sus orbes. Pero antes de lograr responder que le dejaran en paz y que ni se les ocurriera ponerle una mano encima, Riuzaky se había adelantado a sus expectativas y aun con la cabeza dándole vueltas tomó al hombre que sujetaba a Light por detrás para luego de romperle la quijada con un golpe macizo de sus puños, acabar dándole una patada dura y firme en los genitales que pareció hacérselas crujir como nueces, causándole un dolor agobiante que lo dejó tirado en el suelo.

Y cuando creyó que ya estaban a salvo ambos, el tipo que sostenía la navaja con la mano se acercó detrás del hombro de Riuzaky y levantándola bien alto amagó con apuñalarlo por la espalda al pelinegro.

-¡Ahh! –gritó Light en una fracción de segundo que pareció haber durado toda una eternidad, asustadísimo de que aquel hombre pudiera llegar a embarrar completamente el cuchillo en la carne del moreno.

Pero gracias al cielo antes de que pudiera ocurrir lo que más se temía, unas balas se oyeron disparar al aire provocando un sonido ensordecedor tanto para Riuzaky como para Light y para todo el grupo de hombres que les amenazaba con lastimar a ambos.

-¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo aquí? –decía Cristofer el mecánico, sosteniendo una escopeta en sus manos y habiendo disparado tres veces ya.

La bandada de drogadictos dejó todo lo que estaban haciendo para entonces y comenzaron a huir refugiándose en la tenue oscuridad de la noche, alejándose de Riuzaky y Light y abandonando por completo el lugar.

-Light, ¿estás bien? –preguntó el anciano acercándose a ambos, aun con el arma en manos, pero antes de poder hacer cualquier cosa, el moreno se giró hacia su retoño y con una fuerza implacable le dio un empujón que por poco y hace caer al suelo a Light. Instantáneamente el mecánico apuntó a Riuzaky con la escopeta.

-¡No! Cristofer, no lo hagas, él es… un _amigo _mío, baja el arma te lo ruego –dijo el castaño casi al borde del colapso, tenía los cabellos erizados y los nervios de punta.

De a poco el anciano fue descendiendo con lentitud el objeto de poder que sujetaba con las manos, haciendo una fuerza impresionante para dominarlo.

-¡¿Qué diablos te crees que haces, estúpido?! –gritó Riuzaky a Light, aun con el anciano en frente, que ojeaba a aquel moreno con cara de pocos amigos, insistiendo en que podría llegar a ser peligroso: se veía aun mas drogado que los hombres que anteriormente habían salido corriendo y no comprendía como una buena persona como lo era Light podía llegar a tener "amigos" como aquel tipo que para colmo le había gritado de una manera bastante agresiva-. ¿Acaso pretendías que te dieran por culo?

-¡Solo intentaba ayudarte, querían hacerte daño! –decía el castaño con las venas de la sien hinchadas a más no poder de la desesperación y el shock emocional de hacía tan solo unos segundos atrás.

-¡Yo no necesitaba ayuda ni mucho menos la tuya, no sirves para nada! –le gritó en la cara, Cristofer no podía dejar de mirar con mala cara a ese tipo, recién le conocía y por la manera en la que le gritaba a Light le demostraba ser una persona petulante ¡Yagami solo intentaba protegerlo de aquellos malhechores y el muy desgraciado de "su amigo" encima le echaba en cara el haber sido un simple estorbo! Comenzaba a caerle realmente mal… _muy mal._

No quiso gritar de esa manera a su retoño pero estaba demasiado enfadado ¡se había asustado! Caía en cuenta que de haberle ocurrido algo malo a sí mismo lo soportaría y tal vez simplemente echaría insultos al aire agrediéndose a sí mismo, pero por el contrario: si algo le ocurría a Light jamás se lo perdonaría.

De repente todo quedó en silencio, hasta que el trigueño fijó su mirada en las gotitas de sangre que palpaban sobre la acera del pavimento, miró un poco más arriba y se percató de que caían de las ropas de Riuzaky.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Estás sangrando! –chilló el castaño al borde de la desesperación, intentó tomar al pelinegro para ayudarle a mantenerse en pie, los tajos profundos que le había dado aquel tipejo con la navaja se notaban profundos a través de las ropas del moreno. Pero éste último hizo fuerte al impulso de Light por ayudarle y dio un par de pasos alejándose tanto del castaño como del anciano que se mantenía ajeno a la situación, observándolo todo con mínima de detalles, aun apuntando con el arma por si algo fuera a ocurrir-. ¡Déjame ayudarte, Riuzaky por favor, estas mal herido!

-¡Déjame en paz! ¿Cómo diablos debo decírtelo? –los ojos del moreno lucían agresivos, parecía una fiera a punto del ataque, sus ojos gigantescos lucían enrojecidos y su nariz respingada con las fosas nasales paspadas: era evidente que había estado aspirando algo nocivo para su cerebro, más aun evidente era con aquel ataque de ira que se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

Sintió mucha rabia en su interior, el Riuzaky que había encontrado en clases el día anterior (inteligente, astuto, perspicaz) era todo lo contrario al Riuzaky que tenía en frente, que lucía enfurecido, con la mente perdida y dando pena con su aspecto harapiento.

-Esta bien, Cristofer, puedes irte enserio, yo me encargaré de él –dijo al oído del anciano, que aun temía dejar solo a Light con aquel tipo.

-No lo sé Light, luce peligroso en el estado en el que se encuentra.

-No, enserio, yo me encargaré del asunto, tú tranquilo, gracias por haberme ayudado, no se que hubiera sido de mi sin ti. Puedes dejarnos Cristofer, enserio, estaré bien, él aun está consciente.

El hombre sin mucha confianza se fue alejando de ambos jóvenes dejándolos a solas en la oscuridad de la noche, solo siendo iluminados por los postes de luz de las calles de Kanto.

Una vez estando a solas Light no perdió tiempo en continuar insistiendo encaprichado.

-¡Sube al coche, te llevaré al Hospital! –se había acercado al moreno que se tomaba el abdomen intentando aliviar el dolor que le causaba la pérdida de sangre por la abertura de las heridas.

-¡Mierda que eres porfiado, Yagami! ¡Aléjate de mí! –había tomado al castaño con las manos empapadas en sangre y lo zamarreó unas cuantas veces hasta dejarlo medio mareado.

-¡Riuzaky! –chilló con voz potente alejándose del agarre del moreno-. O te subes al automóvil ahora o… o… ¡Te desangraras! ¡Por favor, no seas recio, te lo ruego, sube al auto!

-¡Déjame en paz!

De la nada Light lo tomó por el cuello de la playera y lo arrastró hacia el objeto en cuestión.


	11. Capítulo XI

-¡Debemos ir al Hospital!

-¡Claro que no, llévame a mi apartamento! Ya de por sí he aceptado la estupidez mayúscula de que me hayas obligado a subir al coche, ni muerto voy al hospital ¿oíste?

-Necesitas atención médica, Riuzaky, son heridas muy profundas.

-¡Yagami llévame a mi apartamento o…! -en vez de acabar el resto de la oración con palabras decidió ser más práctico y subió el seguro a la puerta del acompañante, la abrió de par en par dejando ingresar un viento que le desparramó por completo los cabellos negros.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Cierra la puerta, te caerás!

-¿Crees que no tengo los cojones como para no saltar? ¡Si no me llevas a mi apartamento te juro que lo haré, me arrojare del maldito automóvil!

-¡No seas idiota, Riuzaky, te romperás la cabeza contra el pavimento!

-¡Si no quieres eso entonces llévame a mi apartamento! –gritó mirándole a los ojos con furia, parecía estar pasándosele el efecto de la somnolencia que le había causado la ingesta de marihuana… _Una persona tan inteligente aspirando neurotóxicos como aquel, era una terrible pérdida de neuronas y materia gris._

Light frenó el automóvil de repente y estiró la mano derecha para cerrar la puerta y trabarla con seguro y nuevamente apretó el acelerador al ver con detalle que las heridas del moreno sangraban demasiado espeso, necesitaba atención urgente pero se negaba a aceptar su ayuda, ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Por qué debía ser tan jodidamente cabeza dura?

Riuzaky se mantenía callado, serio y con un humor de perro fatal, y para colmo dando poca importancia al asunto, como si sus ropas no estuvieran empapándosele en ese mismo instante con charcos de su propia sangre.

-¿Por qué haces estas cosas? –le dijo gritándole al oído y por poco que le revienta el tímpano al moreno, el cual instantáneamente se cubrió con la palma de la mano la oreja que tenía más cercana a Light, claro que en un gesto burlesco-. ¿Cómo puede alguien inteligente como tu matarse las neuronas de esa manera? ¡Acaso no te das cuenta de lo que le haces a tu cerebro aspirando esas porquerías! –la voz se le entrecortaba e iba poniéndose lacrimosa.

-¿Vas a empezar otra vez con eso? Ya te dije que es mi vida, mis órganos y si yo quiero "matarlos" aspirando porquerías entonces es mi problema y solo mío, ¿a ti por que debe interesarte lo que hago o dejo de hacer? –Riuzaky mantenía la voz en el mismo tono somnoliento y anestesiado debido a la atrofiante planta que había ingerido, le provocaba nauseas y vista doble además de potentes mareos y perdida de consciencia durante segundos.

-Porque… bueno porque… ¡Porque me importa que las personas se dañen a sí mismas y mucho más si son pensantes como tú! –gritó ya con la voz lagrimosa.

-¿Quién carajo te dijo que soy pensante? ¡Soy un maldito drogadicto, eso es lo que soy yo realmente en mi interior, una mierda! ¿Por qué habrías de interesarte por una mierda como yo? ¡Déjame a mí con mis vicios, quieres! –esta vez había levantado un poco mas la voz, sonando varonil y dominante.

-¡No digas eso, es todo mentira! ¡Eres demasiado inteligente, no por nada el profesor te escogió a ti y no a mí para ser su ayudante de cátedra! ¡Eso es algo impresionante Riuzaky, se debe ser demasiado astuto como para conseguir un puesto así! –había agachado la mirada y con la mano intentó restregarse con disimulo las lágrimas escurridizas que caían de sus ojos, pero sabía que eso sería imposible y que el moreno le observaba con detenimiento, expectante a cada movimiento que hacía Light.

Se le veía demasiado entristecido, él sabía en su interior que lo más probable es que estuviera herido muy en su interior, Light había luchado por ser el mejor durante muchos años, las calificaciones más altas siempre tenían el apodo Yagami a un lado, y seguramente estaría a punto de conseguir ser el ayudante de cátedra del profesor más prestigioso de la carrera, hasta que de la nada aparece un tipo que jamás había visto en su vida que con la misma facilidad con la cual se da un soplo al aire, logra lo que a él le había costado duros años y más rápido de lo que jamás Light pudo. ¿Cómo no sentirse empequeñecido ante una persona así? ¿Cómo no sentirse menos inteligente? ¿Cómo no sentirse inferior…?

Le dolía el pecho de tan solo pensar en ello, tal vez para la mayoría sería una estupidez pero a Light le provocaba nauseas, él había sido criado para ser el mejor, el primero y superior, toda la vida lo había sido, entonces ¿Cómo aceptar una derrota justo ahora? ¿Cómo hacer para que el dolor le fuera indiferente?

…Le resultaba ser una misión imposible… sentía mucha envidia hacia Riuzaky, y que aquel le demostrara que el puesto que él había ansiado desde pequeño y que a Light le había costado demasiado trabajo duro y noches enteras de insomnio por estar estudiando hasta las 5 de la madrugada, podía ser alcanzado con total simpleza por alguien que de nada se preocupaba por las cuestiones académicas y que encima hace trizas su cerebro no solo con tabaco sino también con marihuana… le rajaba el pecho de impotencia.

Dejó caer su rostro sobre el volante habiendo estacionado el coche, cubría toda su cabeza con sus brazos como deseando alejarse del dolor que lo acogía. Otra vez lloraba frente a Riuzaky, parecía que aquel comportamiento se estaba volviendo rutina.

-Por favor, hazme sentir que no estudié tantos años para nada, Riuzaky te lo ruego, muéstrame que eres superior a mí, no me hagas sentir un inútil, no me hagas ver que alguien que aun teniendo las neuronas perforadas por la droga es capaz de triplicar mi rendimiento académico con tanta facilidad… te lo suplico, ya no te narcotices, por favor. Muéstrame que eres mas inteligente que yo, no quiero verme como un imbécil, no quiero sentir que todo mi esfuerzo fue en vano –lloraba como un niño con el rostro sobre el volante, desesperado e hipeando, sus hombros se movían de arriba abajo con brusquedad.

Si continuaba lagrimeando así estaba seguro de que sus heridas sangrarían con mayor fuerza, se sintió abierto y desnudo ante Light, tenía la capacidad de hacerle sentir más mierda de lo normal… y mucho mas bruto y desconsiderado con alguien tan dulce como él. Cerró los párpados intentando contener las ansias de abrazarlo y calentarlo con la tibieza de sus músculos.

Antes de que pudiera decirle nada, Yagami había abierto la puerta, saliendo fuera del coche al instante siguiente, caminó por delante del automóvil haciendo crujir con cada paso que daba las piedritas que había en el estacionamiento frente al gran edificio donde residía el moreno. Abrió la puerta del acompañante con una respiración algo abrupta, apretó varios de los cortes que tenía Riuzaky en el cuerpo, no sangraban demasiado pero sí habían manchado el cemento del suelo antes de ingresar a la institución con varias gotitas que quedaban marcadas sobre el pavimento.

-Utilizaré las escaleras, todo el mundo usa el ascensor.

-Pero estoy seguro de que ellos no van a discriminarte, solo sentirán que un chico torpe no accedió a ir al Hospital por un capricho –se quejó habiendo tomado un brazo de Riuzaky para que le rodeara la espalda de Light y así ayudarle a caminar. El moreno se movía lentamente.

-¿Pero qué dices, Yagami? ¡La gente me importa una mierda y mucho mas lo que opinen de mi! Es que no quiero ensuciar el ascensor con la sangre –ahora que caía en la cuenta de lo que había dicho el castaño se sentía agredido-. ¿Qué diablos decías de que yo soy torpe…?

-Mira que ahora podrías estar en una camilla siendo atendido por enfermeras que curarían tus heridas, en vez de estar aquí todo cortado y sangrando –varias veces había estornudado ya debido al frío que chocó contra su rostro secándole las lágrimas con brusquedad, de tanto lagrimear con un clima como ese, probablemente al día siguiente le saldrían anginas.

No vio venir el manotazo que Riuzaky le dio justo en el pecho apartándolo de su lado y por poco haciéndolo caer a un lado del marco de la puerta del edificio.

-¿Pero qué diablos te pasa Riuzaky? –dijo molesto incorporándose tan rápido como pudo y haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no caer de prepa sobre el suelo.

-Lárgate, yo no te he pedido ayuda ni ahora ni durante la pelea, asique ya deja de molestar y vete a tu casa, ¿quieres? –abrió la puerta del lugar y se adentro casi cojeando por el dolor que le provocaban las heridas de profundidad media en su carne.

¿Cómo podía ser alguien tan desconsiderado y estúpido? ¿Qué no veía que él solo intentaba ayudarle? Ni siquiera sabía por qué gastaba tiempo en comprender las acciones de aquel hombre mal educado y para colmo aun bajo los efectos de la droga. Respiró profundo cerrando los ojos para intentar calmarse un poco… _paciencia Light, paciencia con este ogro_, se repetía a sí mismo una y otra vez, cerrando las puertas principales del edificio tras sí. Riuzaky ya estaba subiendo las escaleras para dirigirse al tercer piso cuando sintió la presencia de cierta personita siguiendo sus pasos detrás. Se volteó para enfrentarle directamente.

-¿Tu eres sordo o tarado? ¡Acabo de decirte que te largaras!

-No puedo dejarte así, tus heridas necesitan atención.

-¿Atención? Estoy en mi apartamento ahora, no necesito un guardaespaldas ni mucho menos un mocoso preocupándose por mi –quiso volver a voltearse para continuar con su camino hacia su dulce hogar y tomar algo frío que le bajara drásticamente los residuos de marihuana que habían quedado en su cerebro, pero Light sin previo aviso tomó la mano del moreno y comenzó a caminar a su lado como queriendo ayudarle a subir los escalones.

-¡Suéltame! ¿Cómo diablos debo decírtelo Yagami? ¡No quiero tu ayuda, es inútil para mí! De-ja-me-en-paz –había tomado la mano con la que el castaño apretaba la suya y aprisionando a Light contra la pared le había amenazado peligrosamente, pero Light no se echaría para atrás así de fácil, debía hacer el bien… tenía que hacer el bien aunque fuera con alguien tan despreciable como Riuzaky.

-¡No! –gritó sorprendiendo al moreno, que no hizo ningún movimiento físico ante la negativa de Light, pero si se había sorprendido de que aun luego de haber llorado al castaño le sobraran fuerzas para planteársele de esa manera-. ¡No voy a dejarte aquí desangrándote, estoy seguro de que cuando llegues a tu recamara no harás nada para sanarte las heridas! Y quiero asegurarme que te sanes correctamente.

-¡¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mi?! ¡Soy un completo desconocido para ti y tu lo eres para mí! ¿Acaso crees que después de esto yo estaré dándote las gracias? Ni lo sueñes, Yagami porque eso no sucederá jamás.

-No lo hago por eso, lo hago porque me preocupas.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¿Tanto te intereso? –gritó muy fuerte y ya faltaban aproximadamente treinta minutos para la medianoche, si continuaban discutiendo de esa manera tan exhibicionista en un lugar público como aquel, pronto vendrían los hombres de seguridad a hacerles callar.

Había apresado a Light contra la pared nuevamente, respirándole con irritación sobre el rostro, le estaba advirtiendo, de veras que le sugería que se cuidase las espaldas con él, pero Yagami no hacía caso, o se hacía el tonto o era demasiado perseverante, pero la pregunta era ¿por qué? Una persona no podría ser tan insoportablemente amable con alguien a quien le guarda rencor.

_Una persona no puede ser tan buena… _

Se alejó de la peligrosa cercanía que mantenía con el castaño, algunos cabellos habían hecho electroshock con Light y se erizaron cuando se separó de él con lentitud. A su paso comenzó a subir nuevamente los escalones, varias gotitas rojizas caían sobre la madera en la superficie de éstos, Light creyó que Riuzaky se caería resbalándose con su propia sangre, mejor era prevenir.

-¡Mira que eres como un collar de piedras, Yagami! –le gruñó como si estuviese masticando rabia-. ¡Aléjate de mí! –sacudió su cuerpo con la poca movilidad que le quedaba luego de que aquellos navajazos le hubieran quitado a medias la estabilidad.

-¡Déjame ayudarte! Estás malherido –decía con ojos acuosos, realmente… _enserio, que Yagami era pesado cuando se lo proponía, y también estaba al tanto de que no cedería hasta conseguir su objetivo, lo mismo con su insistencia para con su alter-ego._

Por mas que Riuzaky se moviera a sarandazos, era evidente que Light no lo dejaría en paz hasta no estar seguro de que las heridas del moreno estaban al menos oxigenadas y desinfectadas.

Ya estaban en el tercer piso, a los porrazos, peleas, gritos y zarandasos pero al menos habían llegado. Riuzaky se tambaleaba, sus ropas estaban repletas de ese líquido rojizo y si no las atendía pronto él mismo a aquellas heridas (porque el pavote de Riuzaky se rehusó a ir a la enfermería) estaba seguro que se desangraría.

Ingresaron al apartamento, el moreno bufando como toro enfadado y haciendo fuerza para que Light le quitara de encima ese abrazo que había creado y que no les permitía moverse por separado.

Riuzaky tras dar unos pasos hacia el sofá, se arrojó con fuerza sobre éste, tomó el control remoto y se echó a mirar la TV con completa serenidad.

Light con los ojos desorbitados clavó sus pupilas sobre la presencia del pelinegro casi como si sus iris se trataran de filosas espadas.

-¡Riuzaky! –chilló a todo pulmón con su voz retumbando por todo el apartamento causando un eco ensordecedor que se fue perdiendo con el pasar de los minutos.

-Oh, por Dios, ¿y ahora que quieres? –rezongó como si ese castaño fuese la persona más insoportable del universo en aquel momento.

-¿Cómo puedes hablarme de esa manera, como si mi presencia se tratara de un estorbo para ti? –Riuzaky se dedicó a poner en blanco sus ojos, reafirmando con aquella mueca que efectivamente: Light si se había convertido en un estorbo más que detestable para él en ese momento y prácticamente durante las últimas semanas. El castaño frunció el entrecejo y apretó la quijada comenzando a molestarse de veras con aquel-. ¡Dios mío! ¡Estás desangrándote! ¿Qué acaso ni te interesa saber que con unas heridas brotando sangre de esa manera al aire libre puedes contraer el virus del tétano?

Vio que el moreno simplemente elevó el hombro izquierdo y volvió a bajarlo con rapidez como queriendo expresar lo poco que le interesaba lo que Light planteaba con arduo interés. Y esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, se acercó a aquel y lo tomó de uno de sus brazos zamarreándolo hasta extirparle de encima del sillón al cual Riuzaky se había prendido como garrapata y hacía fuerzas hacia abajo para bloquear los intentos de Light por obligarle a caminar hacia la dirección que fuese. Esta vez el moreno había ganado, se agarró tan fuerte de uno de los brazos del sofá que si Light pretendía moverlo de allí también debía hacer fuerza suficiente como para arrastrar el mueble por todo el apartamento.

-¡Pero bueno ya! –gritó Yagami cediendo, y enfadado hasta la médula como estaba, caminó a grandes zancadas por todo el lugar buscando un objetivo en particular. Rebuscó por un pasillo chequeando puerta tras puerta con la mirada, luego de un rato regresó al living, Riuzaky poca atención le prestaba a las acciones que se acometía Yagami y parecía mas que entretenido viendo un programa de TV.

Por su parte continuó buscando, dio vuelas en circulo varias veces aprovechando que el moreno nada de atención le brindaba (le daba igual lo que Yagami estuviere haciendo). Con furia abrió una puerta de madera lustrosa que tenía en frente, era la habitación de aquel hombre: hermosa en todos los sentidos, se quedó plasmado al notar que las paredes eran color arena al igual que el resto de la vivienda pero las cortinas, fundas y almohadas (estas dos últimas pertenecientes a la inmensa cama que el moreno mantenía en su dormitorio) eran color blanco deslumbrante. El piso de madera era enterizo y color marrón oscuro, brillaba como si le pasaran lustre a cada minuto y sobre éste y a un lado de la cama reposaba una alfombra de corte circular, bastante acolchonada y también de color blanco (seguramente para combinar con la gama de colores claros en el dormitorio). Tan impecable era aquel ambiente mientras que su dueño lucía unas pintas de lo mas rotosas con sus ropas y accesorios, le resultó muy extraño.

Le llamó particularmente la atención una pecera que estaba en el fondo del dormitorio, ocupaba toda una pared entera y tenía una altura formidable, habría de costar carísima, tenía plantas dentro pero a ojo del castaño no le parecía que aquellas floras fueran de agua, más bien parecían ser de tierra, y además_… ¿acaso no tenía agua?_ No había peces, ¿Qué hacía Riuzaky con una pecera sin agua ni peces? Era ilógico.

Desvió su mirada hacia la inmensidad de los ventanales que llegaban hasta el piso y medían seguramente más de dos metros de altura, sabía que no debía acercarse a ellos ni perderse en ese hermoso paisaje repleto de luces y edificios que brindaba la ciudad central de Kanto y aquellas estrellas que junto a la luna llenaban de una luz perlada todo el dormitorio, no había necesidad de encender las luces, no lo haría porque derrocharía todo ese ambiente romántico, prolijo, limpio y sensual que extrañamente tenía la recámara de Riuzaky.

Se insultó por dentro, ¡él estaba allí por una razón! Y no para deleitarse con la arquitectura ni la decoración del apartamento del moreno. Salió disparando de la habitación, no había tiempo que perder, continuó correteando por un pasillo que estaba cerca de la pared donde el pelinegro colgaba sus victorias hechas trofeos y medallas. Abrió una de aquellas tantas puertas de madera hasta encontrar la habitación que había estado buscando como loco todo aquel tiempo: ¡el baño! Con cerámicos blancos en piso y paredes dándole un toque limpio y fresco. Dio gracias que el moreno tenía una tina, ya que eso facilitaría mucho las cosas. Se acercó a ésta y abrió el grifo del agua, dejándola caer sobre la bañera tras poner el tapón en la rejilla para que el líquido caliente no fuera a escapársele. Revisó mientras tanto un pequeño mueblecillo cuadrado colgado en una de las paredes, lo abrió y vio que había vendas, alcohol, agua oxigenada, gasas, acondicionador, jabón de tocador y todo lo que necesitaba. Sonrió. Tomó la botella de alcohol y echó un buen chorro dentro del agua que se volcaba en la tina, que ya para entonces estaba llena hasta la mitad.

No despegó ni por un segundo la mirada de la TV, pero habría jurado oír el sonido del grifo abrirse y el agua cayendo hacia la tina, también oía que varios objetos hacían ruido al estar siendo tomados, sacados, vueltos a poner en su lugar, etc. ¿_Qué diablos estaba haciendo Yagami en el baño?_ De ni modo que le importaba, él ni muerto iría a fijarse, estaba demasiado pachorriento como para intentar mover su cuerpo del sofá.

Caminó apresurado hacia el living causando un sonido chirriante cada vez que frotaba la suela de las zapatillas sobre la madera terriblemente lustrada del suelo. Riuzaky poca atención le había prestado para entonces, continuaba con la mirada pegada a la pantalla de aquel inmenso TV y haciendo zapping con el control remoto cual si la presencia de Light parada a su lado no fuera más que un insecto molesto para él.

-Levántate, ya te preparé la tina con agua caliente, le eché alcohol para desinfectar tus heridas asique te ardera un poco, cuando salgas las lavaré con agua oxigenada y les pondré vendajes. Anda, ponte de pie, ve a bañarte –le decía con tono amable y dulce, para nada agresivo pero si muy perseverante.

-¿No ves que estoy bebiendo una cerveza? –le decía mientras sostenía una lata en su mano izquierda y con la otra apretaba el control remoto y apuntaba a la pantalla de la TV para cambiar de canal.

-¡Hace un rato no querías desprenderte del sofá cuando yo te lo pedí amablemente pero sí lo hiciste para buscar una cerveza! –le reclamó con los ojos ya vidriosos y la voz temblorosa, Riuzaky le hacía enfadar, ¡era aun mas caprichoso que Sayu a la edad de cuatro años, y eso ya era demasiado decir!

-Exacto –dijo el moreno bebiendo un sorbo del trago alcohólico y prestando más atención al programa que se transmitía que a Light. El castaño bufó e imaginándose que el moreno no se levantaría hasta no terminar su dichosa cerveza entonces decidió quedarse allí parado hasta que lo hiciera.

-Bien, entonces supongo que esperaré aquí hasta que te la termines toda y luego iras a tomarte un baño, ¿está bien? –¿estaba haciendo lo correcto al ser tan amable con alguien tan grotesco como Riuzaky? ¿Por qué continuaba ahí?

_¿Realmente el ser buena persona era el impulso para continuar en aquel lugar soportando la falta de respeto del moreno? ¿O había algo más en todo aquello?_

-Sí –afirmó Riuzaky y eso hizo que sus nervios se calmaran un poco. Estuvo aproximadamente quince minutos ahí parado esperando a que el moreno (que bebía un pequeño sorbito cada cuatro minutos y luego miraba de reojo a Light esbozando una sonrisilla por lo bajo) acabase de una buena vez esa maldita cerveza, aunque sospechaba que la bebía con lentitud para hacerle perder el tiempo y que acabara enfadándose aun mas… seguramente eso era lo que quería: irritarlo, porque a Riuzaky le encantaba irritar a Light, le divertía hacerlo.

-¿Ya acabaste? –preguntó exaltado luego de haber esperado tanto.

-Sí –apoyó sobre la mesita ratona la lata vacía.

-Pues entonces ve a tomar el baño.

-No gracias, no tengo ganas –dijo y cruzándose de piernas apoyó éstas sobre la pequeña mesita que tenía en frente.

Light sintió una explosión estallar dentro de su cuerpo, los ojos se le volvieron rojos de furia.

-¡Maldición, Riuzaky! ¡Eres un caprichoso malagradecido! Levántate ahora mismo y dirígete a la tina de inmediato, no soportaré una de tus burlas ni un minutos mas –chilló con todas sus fuerza señalando al moreno con el dedo índice. La ira comenzaba a subírsele hasta el cerebelo, inflándole los cachetes y logrando que éstos se pusieran rojos.

-¿Disculpa que dijiste? Te recuerdo que ésta es mi casa y no la tuya, aquí las únicas órdenes que se cumplen son las dictadas por mi y nada más, ¿oíste bien?

-¡Pero si lo estoy haciendo por tu bien! Por ti es por quien hago todo esto, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan malagradecido? –estaba al borde del llanto, quería tomar el cuello del moreno y ahorcarlo con sus propias manos, ¡es que le hacía enfadar tanto!

-Yo no te lo he pedido, es mas me hubiera agradado que hace rato te hubieras largado de aquí.

_Con ese tipo definitivamente hacía falta tener paciencia de santo. _Quería dejarlo allí con las heridas abiertas y desear que se le llenaran de pus y le doliera hasta el tuétano… pero no podía, ese no era él, él era bueno y considerado y se enfrentaría a ese ser desagradable aunque fuera tan tosco, le ayudaría y le demostraría que aunque le faltara el respeto de la manera con la que lo hizo desde que prácticamente se conocieron, Light le auxiliaría porque él si tenía corazón, no como Riuzaky.

-Si no vas te llevaré a las rastras hasta allá –sentencio demasiado seguro como para no sonar a amenaza.

-Si papá, enseguida –se burló de Light haciendo voz de un niño pequeño-. ¿Qué te crees que soy: un crío, como para hablarme de esa manera?

-Pues si no te portaras como un crío yo no te trataría de esa manera –iba a insistir hasta donde le diera la paciencia, pero la verdad que ya se le estaban acabando las fuerzas, la situación en la que se había metido era peor que ser niñero de nueve diablillos, Riuzaky le hacía perder el semblante y llevar su ira al borde del colapso.

-Vete al diablo –acabó diciendo el moreno regresando su vista hacia la TV y sonriendo con maldad.

Unas pequeñas lágrimas acosaban con salir de sus ojos, intentaba detenerlas pero es que la rabieta que se apoderaba de su cuerpo era mayúscula, ¡y estalló! Levantó a Riuzaky de un brazo y jaló de él con todas las fuerzas que le había dado la furia que lo carcomía por dentro.

-¿Qué mierda crees que haces? –gritó el pelinegro apretando el sofá para que Light no pudiera sacarlo de allí, al igual que había hecho hacía unos minutos atrás, tal vez funcionara, pero el rostro endemoniado que tenía Light no le aseguraba aquello al cien por ciento.

Light, de un zarpazo abrupto, logró quitar por completo el cuerpo del moreno de encima del sofá, y ahora lo arrastraba con rapidez por el suelo hacia el baño. Él no tenía la culpa de nada ya que desde un principio intentó hacerlo por las buenas pero si Riuzaky quería que fueran por las malas entonces de ni modo que así sería.

Hubiera jurado que él tenía mucha mayor fuerza que Yagami pero al estar aun con una pequeña anestesia por parte del narcótico que había aspirado: sus músculos no respondían con asertividad a las órdenes de su cerebro y estaba medianamente débil.

Ingresó a las rastras al baño y allí alejó con brusquedad el amarre de Light en su brazo y se incorporó de un salto, mirando a Yagami de manera desafiante.

-¡Metete a la bañera! –ordenó.

-¿Y si no quiero qué? ¿Lo harás a la fuerza? –creyendo que alguien tan moralista como el castaño jamás haría algo como aquello Riuzaky se descuidó, y de improvisto Light lo tomó del cuello de la playera del moreno arrojando a éste dentro de la tina con ropa, zapatillas y todos los accesorios que para entonces tenía en su cuerpo, salieron disparando varias cantidades rebalsadas de agua que por poco e inundan el baño.

Riuzaky se sentó en medio del agua, intentando retomar el aire que Light le extirpó al arrojarlo hacia el fondo de la bañera, gracias al chapuzón el cabello negro se le había volteado completamente hacia atrás y fue la primera vez que Light logró contemplar con detenimiento la frente, cejas y ojos del moreno sin estar ese flequillo revuelto ocultándole parte de esa gigantesca mirada tan profunda y atemorizante como pozos ciegos. Riuzaky tenía la frente grande y con el nacimiento de los cabellos bien definido en una línea casi perfecta, sus cejas eran anchas y gruesas color negro azabache al igual que su cabello, y sus ojos se veían aun más enormes de lo habitual.

Por su parte, Riuzaky sentía como la ropa mojada se le acoplaba al cuerpo irritándole, el agua con esa combinación de alcohol causó ebullición en sus heridas… las cortaduras comenzaron a quemarle la carne.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Hijo de puta! –gritó con dolor, sintiendo el alcohol perforándole los tajos con dureza.

-Mas te vale no salir hasta que estés bien aseado –le dijo en modo de orden y salió disparando del lugar cerrando la puerta tras sí.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Riuzaky se tardaba bastante asique probablemente le estuviera haciendo caso y se estaría aseando de manera correcta las heridas, mientras tanto él estaba sentado en el sofá ahora un poco más relajado, hacía unos minutos había visto unas pequeñas gotitas de sangre aflorar del suelo en la parte continua a la puerta de entrada del apartamento, habían caído de las cortaduras del moreno cuando recién habían ingresado al apartamento. Buscó un paño en la cocina que remojó con lavandina para poder quitar las manchas por completo del suelo. Luego de ello y al ver que el moreno todavía no salía del baño decidió que era tiempo de volver a casa, ya eran las doce y media a.m. ¡la hora había pasado volando! Siquiera se había percatado del tiempo que había pasado rezongando con los caprichos Riuzaky.

_Bien, era hora de volver a casa. _Pero no se despediría del moreno, lo dejaría que acabara de hacer sus cosas y cuando saliera del baño notaría que Yagami ya había partido.

Pero algo le detuvo cuando apoyó la mano sobre el picaporte de la puerta de entrada del apartamento, listo para partir…

… _la pecera vacía._

_¿Qué diablos hacía una pecera vacía en una recámara? _Tal vez solo hubiera quitado los peces de ella para limpiarla o podría ser un artefacto nuevo que compró el moreno.

La curiosidad le estaba matando, y decidió investigar un poquito antes de irse por completo, de todos modos Riuzaky aun no salía del baño, era la oportunidad perfecta para dejar fuera su indagación de niño morboso.

Ingresó al dormitorio del moreno, encendió la perilla de la luz: una lámpara hermosa y de gran majestuosidad deslumbró sus ojos desde el techo. Era bellísimo, probablemente el ambiente más hermoso de todo el apartamento, le extasiaba toda esa limpieza, orden y delicadeza en la mezcla de tonos y colores de una misma gama.

Se acercó a la gran pecera que permanecía pegada a aquella pared del fondo. La miró de lejos pero no encontró nada interesante, tal vez fuera solo un montón de cristales sin uso. Se acercó un poco más para cerciorarse y agachándose lo más que pudo afinó la vista intentando captar algo… pero nada, solo era un montón de plantas color ocre sin nada en particular…

Hasta que una de esas plantas se movió unos milímetros dejando a Light estático… Mejor dicho: se arrastró.

Una gigantesca serpiente con la cabeza del tamaño de un plato estaba camuflada entre las hierbas dentro de ese cuadrado de cristal.

-¡Ahhh! –gritó atemorizado y cayendo sobre el suelo del susto que se había pegado. Con razón la pecera tenía ese tamaño mayúsculo: ¡esa cosa era gigantesca y podría llegar a ser capaz de tragarse un cerdo con el tamaño que tenía! Era gorda y robusta, mediría tal vez unos tres metros de largo.

-Se llama Daysi, veo que no te gusta –dijo Riuzaky desde la puerta de la habitación, cerrándola tras ingresar a ésta. Estaba semi-desnudo, con el cuerpo mojado chorreando pequeñas gotitas sobre su piel y una toalla blanca de tamaño mediano cubriendo sus partes privadas. El cabello lo tenía peinado hacia atrás, sin ese flequillo que impedía apreciar los rasgos angulosos del moreno… ahora que lo veía bien, se podría decir que Riuzaky era bastante _guapetón_. Tenía el abdomen bien marcado y los abdominales aflorando en la piel de su estómago. No tenía músculos exagerados pero sí eran muy fibrosos.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre tener una bestia como esa en tu alcoba? ¡Mira si en la noche se escapa de la pecera y te apreta hasta morir!

-Jajaja –rió a carcajadas doblándose las costillas de la gracia-. _¿Me aprieta hasta morir? –_se burló repitiendo lo que para Riuzaky había sido tan chistoso escuchar salir de los labios de Light.

-¡No te rías! Es peligroso, ¿Qué hay si te muerde?

-Yagami, ¿Cuántas serpientes te han mordido en toda tu vida? –interrogó esta vez poniéndose mas serio.

-Am… ninguna pero… en los documentales he visto que a muchas personas las han…

-¿Lo ves? Si ninguna te ha mordido en toda tu existencia significa que no tienes por que temerles, la mala fama hacia estos hermosos animales se la da los medios de comunicación que explotan el deseo inconsciente de las personas por hallar monstruos horripilantes a los cuales temer… el humano siempre ha inventado monstruos a los cuales temer porque necesita temerle a algo, esta en el inconsciente mismo: el mino-tauro, las sirenas que seducían a los marinos con sus cantos y luego se los comían, maldiciones de espíritus, las brujas medievales, los fantasmas, las serpientes gigantes, los tiburones, de estos dos últimos puedo asegurarte que te sorprenderías si supieras los pocos casos en los cuales una serpiente o un tiburón han asesinado a un humano, podría decirte que son casi nulos, en cambio ¿te has preguntado alguna vez a cuantos tiburones y serpientes han asesinado los humanos? Te diría que miles, entonces ¿Quién es realmente el que debe atemorizarse: nosotros de ellos o ellos de nosotros?

Light agachó la mirada sintiéndose algo culpable, no iba a negar que le atemorizaba aquella bestia pero teniendo en cuenta las palabras de Riuzaky tampoco negaría que el varadero depredador sobre la faz de la tierra siempre fue y será el humano.

-Me da miedo –dijo para excusarse.

-Lo sé, pero es solo por apariencia. Sé que no luce adorable como un cachorro de can, un pájaro o como un gato, ni mucho menos es bonita, pero te aseguro que no por eso deja de ser un buen animal –algo produjo que la voz de Riuzaky se apagara al decir las últimas palabras, ya no sabía si hablaba de la serpiente o por el contrario estaba hablando de él mismo-. Aunque, te digo la verdad: para mí es hermosa –dijo apoyando una palma sobre la pecera, con el calor que infundía su mano, el cristal comenzó a empañarse-. De todas formas es normal que les temas, el 95% de los seres humanos les teme, es un miedo absurdo e irracional teniendo en cuenta que la mayoría de las personas jamás ve una serpiente gigante en sus vidas, en realidad el temor a las serpientes proviene de un sector del cerebro que no ha evolucionado mucho con el pasar del tiempo: es el sector de las emociones de nuestros parientes los primates, ellos sí son presas de serpientes y por ello les temen cuando una se acerca a la tropa, ese temor no ha cambiado a pesar de que el cerebro humano evolucionó mucho desde nuestro parentesco con los simios. Bueno, basándome en teorías de la evolución he de suponer que es esa la única argumentación realista que puedo darte del miedo de los humanos a las serpientes.

-¡Riuzaky, hay otra serpiente más pequeña enroscándosele a Daysi! ¿Intenta apretarla? –la verdad es que no sabía nada de aquellos animales y luego de las razones explicadas por Riuzaky sintió un dolor fuerte en el pecho, como si hubiera estado juzgando mal a esa raza de animales tan peculiar. Y ahora que lo pensaba, se sentía estúpido de haberle llamado bestia…

El moreno de repente comenzó a reír con mucha fuerza, pero no de manera burlona, le había causado mucha gracia la ingenuidad de Light con algo que hablaba por sí solo y resaltaba a la vista.

-Ese es el macho, ¿tú qué crees que le está haciendo?

Light se sonrojó hasta las pestañas. Intentó sacar cualquier tema al azar para que Riuzaky dejara de mirarle con esos ojos gigantescos y esa sonrisa sorna.

-Am… y… ¿él como se llama?

-No tiene nombre porque no es mío, en realidad lo pedí alquilado por un tiempo para que se reproduzca con Daysi, quiero que tenga crías, luego de eso se lo devolveré a su dueño.

-Vaya, es muy grande la diferencia de tamaño entre hembra y macho, en este caso resulta diferente que con la raza humana, donde el hombre tiene una contextura más grande que la mujer, ¿Por qué será?

-En todos los reptiles la hembra suele ser mas grande corporalmente que el macho, en cambio en los mamíferos es a la inversa. No tengo una respuesta verídica para eso pero si quieres doy mis opiniones al respecto –al parecer la anestesia catastrófica de la marihuana había abandonado por completo el cuerpo del moreno, ahora ya hablaba con elocuencia y sabiduría, pensaba y utilizaba esas jugosas neuronas suyas como a Light le gustaba que hiciera…

… _Exactamente cómo a Light le gustaba que fuera._

La sangre se le heló de repente al reconocer para sí mismo que le agradaba ese Riuzaky, no el moreno patotero y patán sino el Riuzaky inteligente, el filósofo, el que utiliza sus neuronas, si, definitivamente _ese Riuzaky le agradaba bastante._

-Ella intenta zafarse, creo que no le gusta –dijo el castaño aproximándose a la pecera para cerciorar lo que ocurría: la hembra pretendía escapar pero el macho la enroscaba y la aprisionaba sin darle espacio para la huida. Era cruel.

-No te fijes demasiado en eso, para ellos el sexo es doloroso como también lo es para todos los animales, pero aun así lo practican porque saben que es necesario para la continuidad de la especie, lo tienen adquirido en su inconsciente, ellos actúan por instinto, no razonan sus movimientos. No sucede lo mismo con el humano, el cual ha desarrollado una inteligencia superior de una magnitud que le permite decidir qué actos hacer y cuáles no, y definitivamente los humanos escogemos realizar los actos placenteros, por eso la naturaleza debió adecuarse a ello y hacer del sexo algo placentero para que los humanos continuaran reproduciendo la especie de manera inconsciente. Aunque de todas formas logramos engañar a la naturaleza utilizando preservativos e instrumentos preventivos de embarazos y enfermedades sexuales.

-¡Espera, espera! Hay algo que no entiendo –Riuzaky levantó una ceja, Light se veía sonrojado, al parecer el hablar de un tema tan delicado como ese le hacía saltar los tapones de la vergüenza, al moreno le era casi como un tema trivial pero a Light lo había dejado como un tomate-. Si la naturaleza hace del sexo una práctica placentera para lograr que el humano inconscientemente logre la reproducción de la especie, entonces ¿por qué las personas disfrutan del sexo homosexual? Éste no conlleva a la reproducción de la especie, entonces tu teoría no tendría sentido.

Pasaron los segundos en completo silencio, Riuzaky lejos de haberse enfadado porque Light había refutado su argumentación, lucía una sonrisa picarona y ojeaba al castaño con demasiada provocación.

Light se quedó duro como piedra luego de caer en la cuenta de lo que había dicho, había olvidado por completo el contexto y eso era algo muy peligroso: estaban en un dormitorio, él y Riuzaky completamente solos (a no ser por las extrañas mascotas del moreno), él estaba enteramente vestido pero Riuzaky solo llevaba puesto encima una toalla cubriéndole lo justo y necesario y para colmo lo que había largado de su boca hacía unos segundos atrás… _había sonado como una insinuación a "algo" más._

… _Y sabía que esa era justamente la razón por la que Riuzaky sonreía tanto._

-Am… tus heridas, ¡debo vendarlas o se infectarán! –dijo sonrojadísimo y con los ojos desorbitados mirando hacia cualquier dirección siempre que no fuera las pupilas negras y punzantes de Riuzaky que ahora había vuelto a ponerse serio como tumba. Recorría el cuerpo de Light ojeándolo con detalle, de arriba abajo, de izquierda a derecha sacando con detenimiento los atractivos de la estampa del castaño, que se sintió observado y se sonrojó aun más que antes-. Ya vuelvo –dijo y corrió rápidamente hacia el baño, se encerró y chapoteó un poco en el charco de agua en el suelo que él mismo había provocado cuando arrojó a Hideki de lleno en la tina.

Rebuscó en aquel pequeño botiquín que había en una pared, extrajo el agua oxigenada, algunas gasas, vendas y un poco de algodón. Se sentó sobre la tapa del retrete pensando en qué hacer: Riuzaky aun tenía los cortes a flor de piel, vio que habían dejado de sangrar tan borbotonamente. Con inseguridad, pero incorporándose como pudo, dio un respingo y salió del baño, Riuzaky estaba de pie frente a la pecera admirando seguramente a su mascota.

-La dejaré en libertad cuando pueda, pero me da gusto saber que está a salvo aquí –dijo con su voz tenue y calma, todo lo contrario a lo que había sido hacía unas horas atrás… _Unas horas, ya era de madrugada, ¡cómo había pasado el tiempo! Debía marcharse a casa-. _Me encanta la manera en la que se enroscan entre ellas para hacer el amor, me hace recordar una danza.

Riuzaky ya de por sí era un hombre extraño pero parecía que no tenía nada de pavor con absolutamente ningún tema, Light jamás lo había visto sonrojarse y platicaba acerca del sexo (tema que enrojecía a Light cual fresa de pies a cabeza) como si fuese algo tan trivial como el clima.

-Am… Riuzaky… déjame vendarte las heridas –el moreno al oír la petición se acercó con lentitud hacia la cama (_extraño_: hacía tan solo un rato por poco y se prende al sofá para impedir que Light pudiera moverlo) y se recostó sobre las sábanas boca arriba.

El castaño se acercó a él y se sentó a un lado del cuerpo del moreno, vio con detenimiento el rostro de Riuzaky: el tajo en su pómulo por poco y le llega al ojo, dio gracias que aquello jamás ocurrió sino de veras que se hubiera visto envuelto en un problema mayúsculo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo porfiado que se comporta ese hombre cuando está bajo la anestesia de narcóticos.

Aun así el corte era medianamente profundo, debía desinfectarlo de manera correcta cuanto antes. Volcó un poco del agua oxigenada en el trozo de algodón y comenzó a frotarlo sobre la herida de Riuzaky, ésta ebullició un poco purulando burbujas pequeñas color blanco pero el moreno no se quejó ni mucho menos, por el contrario: estaba bastante serio.

Mientras sanaba la herida del rostro del moreno fijo su vista en los detalles que ahora dejaba apreciar el rostro descubierto de Riuzaky: tenía la frente lampiña y grande, las cejas anchas y rectas, la argolla dorada en el orificio derecho de la nariz sumado con el piercing en el labio (que el moreno había vuelto a colocar en medio de su labio inferior dividendo a éste en dos partes) le daban un toque de luz a esa gama de tonalidades en el rostro de Riuzaky formada solo por el negro destellante de su cabello y pupilas y el blanco nieve de su piel.

Cuando acabó con la herida del rostro pasó a la lesión que tenía a un lado de los abdominales. La frotaba con suavidad con el algodón mojado en agua oxigenada mientras apreciaba en silencio los músculos en el abdomen del moreno, tenían su forma cuadrada característica y lucían como una barra de chocolate. Echó un vistazo rápido a los pectorales que tenía en frente, las gotitas de agua aun no se habían evaporado en aquella piel tersa y caían simulando un paisaje acuoso en el cuerpo de Riuzaky, todavía estaba todo mojado y probablemente hubiera humedecido las sábanas.

Se quedó plasmado al notar que no se había percatado del piercing color plata en forma de barra que perforaba la punta del pezón derecho del moreno, con dos bolillas de metal en ambas puntas, estaba colocado de manera diagonal, de una de las puntas caía una pequeñísima cadenita plateada que acababa en un pequeño crucifijo de tamaño minúsculo. Mientras tanto chequeaba con la boca abierta el paisaje acuoso de las gotitas recorriendo los abdominales marcados. Se le erizaron los cabellos: la respiración calma de Riuzaky hacía que sus pectorales se inflaran y se desinflaran mostrando lo definidos que estaban sus fibrosos músculos. Estaba tan concentrado admirando el cuerpo del moreno con dedicación que ni se percató del momento justo en que había dejado de pasar el algodón de manera repetitiva sobre la herida del moreno y ahora permanecía quieto, inmóvil y deleitándose con todo ese mar de ligamentos que tenía en frente.

-Menuda miradita me estás echando… ¿te gusto Yagami? –Light se quedó estático, volviendo a la realidad y cayendo en cuenta de los largos minutos que se había tomado solo para ver con detalle el cuerpo de Riuzaky, enrojeció hasta la punta de la nariz. Reaccionó lo más rápido que pudo antes de que su silencio fuera a darle una respuesta afirmativa al moreno.

-¡Claro que no! –sólo se había dedicado a gritarle molesto, no se le ocurría que mas decir, además la sonrisa de Riuzaky le dejaba en claro que el dueño de esos abdominales había notado lo embobado que lucía Light mirándolos-. Debo irme –no le dieron las piernas para intentar salir corriendo de aquel lugar, ya la atmosfera había tomado un tinte sátiro, pero antes de poder hacer nada sintió una mano enredándosele en la muñeca y arrojándolo a un lado de la cama con brusquedad.

_Y ahora tenía el cuerpo de Riuzaky encima del suyo, apretándolo con todo su peso sin dejarle manera de escape alguno…_

Se quedó perplejo de la sorpresa, no podía mover ni un dedo, Riuzaky estaba demasiado serio como para que todo aquello fuera una broma de mal gusto. Sentía la respiración de ese hombre impávido chocar contra su frente llenándole de un calor acogiente. Sus ropas se estaban mojando debido al agua impregnada en el cuerpo del moreno.

Se miraron con fijeza, en el rostro de Riuzaky no había disimulo, no había maldad ni hostigamiento, se vislumbrara su corazón detrás de esas pupilas negras, de esos tatuajes violentos que no eran mas que marcas en su piel que reflejaban el sufrimiento que había debido pasar a su corta edad y que le había ayudado a hacer una coraza tan dura que no permitía a nadie ver su alma, su yo interno, L: el hombre sentimental que vivía debajo de toda esa agresividad llamada Riuzaky.

_Riuzaky amaba la soledad, pero L la sufría por dentro temiendo el permanecer encerrado en la oscuridad del aislamiento._

_Riuzaky odiaba las emociones, pero L las sentía, las concebía, las añoraba…_

_Riuzaky adoraba reafirmar su personalidad ante la violencia física y verbal, pero para L ese actuar solo significaría pretender ser alguien que no se es realmente (intentar cubrir la debilidad propia hostigando a los demás)._

Se contradecía a sí mismo y lo peor de todo era que sentía como en su cuerpo vagaban dos personalidades completamente opuestas. A veces era Riuzaky, a veces era L, a veces ambos y a veces ninguno… Siquiera sabía cuál de sus dos alteres estaba ahora en su cuerpo, mientras miraba los atemorizados ojos café del retoño que aplastaba con todos sus músculos y acariciaba la mejilla sonrojada de Yagami con la mano.

¿Ahora era L, o era Riuzaky? _La verdad es que ni siquiera él tenía la respuesta. Tal vez en este momento solo era Elle Lawliet, el niño pequeño atemorizado tras haber sufrido tantos traumas en su niñez (su tercera personalidad, que para variar era aun mas complicada que las otras dos)._

-¿Qué te pretendes Riuzaky? ¿Acaso es esto una broma? –su voz sonaba lacrimosa y sus ojos habían tomado un color acuoso brillante pero aun así no reaccionaba: no le golpeaba, seguramente estaría shokeado por la sorpresa al igual que aquella vez que se atrevió a besarle sobre la motocicleta, sonrió al recordarlo, Yagami portaba ahora el mismo gesto paralizado de aquella vez.

Riuzaky se acercó muy lentamente a la oreja del trigueño, ejerciendo mucha presión sobre las muñecas de aquel para que no pudiera mover los brazos.

Y le habló al oído con una sensualidad que Light se atemorizó y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, erizándosele los cabellos de brazos y nuca:

-Quiero repetir… _gordito_.

Justamente ese temor que sienten los animales pequeños cuando un depredador está a solo centímetros era lo que sentía Light en ese momento, se quedaba duro del shock, el moreno se comportaba como una serpiente; hasta la forma estratégica y calculadora de mirarle era similar a aquellos reptiles.

-¡Riuzaky! ¡Esto es indignante! Es una completa falta de respeto hacia mí y te ordeno que te detengas ahora mismo –le exigió con la voz entrecortada y atemorizado.

-Vamos… -dijo tomando el rostro de Light entre las manos y rozando ambas narices con suavidad-. Miénteme y dime que no te gusto, anda hazlo. De todas formas ya he visto como me miras.

Hablaba tan seguro de sí mismo, apostando al cien por ciento por lo que decía, y lo peor de todo era que en aquel momento Light no tenía fuerzas para negársele… o peor todavía… no tenía argumentos para hacerlo.

Se decidió por detenerle y hacer fuerzas para quitárselo de encima, pero todas sus intenciones se desvanecieron cuando sintió sus labios besándole el cuello con fogosidad y respirándole de manera agitada sobre la piel que el mismo moreno salivaba, causándole a Light un cierto cosquilleo que le provocó retorcerse sobre la cama.

Levantó aquella playera con rapidez y observó la pancita redondeada de Light.

Se acercó con cautela, expectante de lo que haría a continuación. Depositó un beso suave sobre uno de aquellos puntos rosados color pastel del trigueño, absorbiéndolo con sus labios y mordisqueándolo muy delicadamente con sus dientes frontales.

Apoyaba las manos sobre la espalda desnuda del pelinegro, sintiendo como el agua que tenía éste sobre su piel se adhería a sus manos. Quiso empujarlo, alejarlo, darle un aventón pero el peso muerto de aquel hombre le plantaba mucha dificultad, tanto que casi ni podía moverse. Y ahora lo tenía succionando la sabia de uno de sus pectorales. Era dolorosamente placentero sentir la bolilla de metal del piercing en la lengua de Riuzaky golpeando repetidas veces sobre el botón de su pezón, se sintió casi profanado pero no negaría que sus hormonas comenzaban a exaltarse… _Y eso le asustaba._

-¡Riuzaky, basta! –chilló con voz aguda, y el pelinegro mostrando ser dominante tomó una de las manos de Light y se la llevó a la boca, plantándole besos pasionales pero suaves en la palma. Y luego de aquello apretó con fuerza la misma mano que sujetaba haciéndola bajar lentamente por su abdomen, su agitación era notable a través de la respiración entrecortada-. ¡No, espera! –gritó Light cuando su mano trigueña estuvo a punto de rozar el bulto que afloraba hinchado detrás de la toalla, no podía quitar la mano porque Riuzaky la sujetaba con una fuerza impresionante.

-¿A qué le temes? –Riuzaky había hablado con ojos entristecidos (muy pocas veces visto en él, si no es que fue la primera).

Light no logró responder, parecía tener un nudo enorme en la garganta que hasta le impedía tragar espeso, pero no se necesitaban palabras, sus ojos color café abiertos como un par de platos mirando a una única dirección: la entrepierna del pelinegro, resultaba obvia la causa de su temor (que aquel hombre tuviera el miembro grande como aparentaba el bulto detrás de la toalla, _y en qué estaría planeando utilizarlo Riuzaky era definitivamente lo que más le atemorizaba)._

Viendo que Light no contestaba no tuvo dudas de que estaba shockeado, la mano que no sostenía la del castaño bajó por el pecho trigueño de aquel con fervor y rudeza, tocándolo todo a su paso hasta llegar al abdomen y de allí a la pelvis. Dio un respingo sobre la cama cuando sintió la palma del moreno acariciándole muy suavemente la entrepierna por encima de los shins mientras le miraba a los ojos inquisidoramente, como si estuviera en busca de alguna reacción por parte de Light… _expectante a que próximamente sucediera algo._

Sujetó la mano de Light con fuerza constrictora y la llevó a su propia entrepierna aun cubierta por aquella tela frágil, manejándola a su gusto para que le tocara de la manera que a él le excitaba.

La imagen de Light era hermosa: con la playera levantada hasta los pectorales, el abdomen descubierto, su intimidad yacía medianamente inflamada, aun no se excitaba por completo y tenía los ojos acuosos (no sabía si su retoño aguardaba temor a la situación o por el contrario era vergüenza, Light ya de por sí era un muchacho muy tímido y le costaba interactuar con los demás en una conversación de lo más trivial, Riuzaky supuso que si comúnmente Yagami tenía esa reacción de retraimiento en cosas de lo mas cotidianas entonces estando en una escena tan particular como la que mantenían en ese momento probablemente Light querría salir corriendo de allí).

-No te preocupes, no haré nada que no disfrutes –dijo con seguridad en su voz. No reparó en lo poco que tardó para despojarse por completo de la única prenda que cubría su desnudez. Light abrió los ojos aun mas grandes sonrojándose hasta el tuétano: el bulto de aquel hombre era grueso y largo, de un tamaño considerable llegándole hasta por encima del ombligo y despidiendo del glande el líquido pre-seminal que ostentaba la mucha excitación de Riuzaky-. Tócame –ordenó a Light con gesto serio y un tono decidido.

La mano del castaño temblequeaba del susto, jamás había atravesado una situación similar, aunque siempre estuvo la idea vagando por su cabeza, pero ahora que la vivía en carne y hueso ¡ahora que tenía un hombre excitado justo en frente! Le costaba hasta parpadear.

-No temas, no quiero lastimarte –por más que lo asegurara Light no dejaría de estar preso de ese horrendo pavor, y cuando el pelinegro hizo fuerza para atraer la mano del trigueño hacia su hombría, para que lo acariciara al igual que él hacía con la carne excitada en la entrepierna de Light: unas lágrimas brotaron de los ojos café y acabaron rodando por sus mejillas hasta caer por su barbilla y mojar su playera. Su retoño era demasiado tímido, antes de hacer cualquier acto gateó hasta quedar cara a cara con Light, teniendo su cuerpo encima de aquel, lo miró profundamente como queriendo ver su alma detrás de sus pupilas dilatadas y continuó despidiendo lágrimas de vergüenza. El pelinegro tenía consciencia de qué era lo que incomodaba al castaño: _que lo mirase con esos ojos viperinos que se le incrustaban como centellas. _

Riuzaky buscó la perilla de la luz con la mano derecha y al hacerlo hizo un movimiento hacia abajo para apagarla: la oscuridad se apoderó de la habitación mientras la luna era cubierta por nubes negras que anticipaban lluvia, así poca iluminación brindaba al ambiente.

Poco a poco Light fue abandonando las insistencias por ir contra la corriente, y fue dejándose llevar por las caricias del hombre sexy que le mimaba.

Estaban a oscuras, tocándose, oliéndose las respiraciones, apretándose los cuerpos entre sí, acariciándose el cabello con las manos. Riuzaky lamía el rastro de las lágrimas en las mejillas de Light siendo la frialdad metálica del piercing en su lengua un contraste con el calor que el sonrojo le había causado a la piel del rostro del trigueño. Mientras tanto lo masturbaba con suavidad pero a la vez con potencia y ejercía presión sobre la mano de Light para que él hiciera lo mismo con su hombría, que fuera un placer compartido…

Se sentía extraño pero ciertamente aliviante, Riuzaky le respiraba con fuerza sobre el rostro y él cerraba los ojos percibiendo todo aquel aire caliente que le quitaba la respiración mientras al mismo tiempo apreciaba la mano del moreno amasando sus testículos que cada vez se hinchaban mas y mas hasta provocarle punzadas intensas de un dolor satisfactorio que le obligaba a encorvarse y apretar el abdomen.

Abandonó la mano con la que frotaba el pene del moreno y la apoyó sobre la mano de Riuzaky que acariciaba su hombría, comenzó a manejarla para que hiciera movimientos bruscos desde la base hasta el glande y con la agitación que obliga a cualquiera quedarse sin respiración.

Cortó el tacto de repente, seguro de que Light ya no escaparía de la situación y sin decir nada comenzó a bajar por el cuerpo trigueño dando besos ruidosos y calientes por todo el tórax de Light hasta llegar al objeto de sus deseos, no podía verlo por estar a oscuras pero lo tocaba con dulzura.

-No, espera… ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¡¿Qué harás?! –preguntó alarmado.

Sintió que los sensores se le activaron cuando el piercing y la lengua del moreno le dieron una lamida suavecita y lenta en la cima de su pene. Todos sus músculos se tensaron y hacían fuerza para que soportara todo el placer que le inundaba cuando Riuzaky lamía una y otra vez su pene de una manera cada vez más frenética.

Tenía un gusto saladito mezclado con una fragancia exquisita y pastosa muy delicada a sus sensores olfativos que se prendieron como reflectores de puro instinto. El pene de Light sabía terriblemente bien, delicioso, justo como siempre lo había imaginado. Se colocó de frente al órgano y le dio un chupetón en la punta absorbiéndolo dentro de su boca… Light no chilló pero debió tragarse el gemido ahogado quedando éste como un nudo en su garganta a punto de explotar, mordió su labio inferior con fuerza echando la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos.

Tomó el pene de la base con su mano, estaba caliente y duro al igual que el suyo, no era grande como el de él, más bien tenía una contextura normal pero sabía jodidamente exquisito. Comenzó a darle golpecitos fuertes y repetitivos en el glande con la lengua y su piercing, mientras continuaba masturbándolo agitadamente con la mano. Se elevó un poco y tomando los shins de Light los arrastró aún más hacia abajo y besó uno de esos testículos lampiños jugando a pellizcarlos con picardía con los dientes frontales pero siempre de manera suavecita que no llegara a lastimar a Light.

Quería oírlo chillar y aun no lo conseguía, o el castaño era poco sensible al tacto o sabía esconder muy bien su excitación. Echó un vistazo a los puntos sonrosados en los pectorales de Light, estaban hinchados al igual que sus genitales. Sin previo aviso que pudiera alertarle de algo a Light, sintió como Riuzaky introducía en su boca toda su erección… era un orificio calentito y húmedo que le reconfortó el alma, se sintió hermoso cuando el pelinegro rozó con cuidado su carne hinchada con la puntita de sus dientes y molares, temiendo no morderlo.

Agitó el ritmo e introducía y a la vez sacaba aquel pene de su boca con mucha rapidez. Apretó con más fuerza su labio inferior con sus dientes, ya no creía que soportaría mucho tiempo así. Arrugó las sábanas con los puños mientras sentía un calor explosivo en la pelvis que aumentaba considerablemente, se irguió como un gato y llenó la cavidad oral del moreno con todo su esperma limpio y sano. Riuzaky no dijo nada, Light ya creía que se enfadaría por haberle hecho algo como aquello, pero nada ocurrió, solo se desprendió de él con lentitud sin decir nada y seguramente tragándose todo lo que había despedido el cuerpo de su retoño hacia unos segundos atrás.

Se quedó quieto, examinándolo. Aun así eso no había sido suficiente, ya podía sentir como su excitación volvía a parecer lentamente. Jamás le habían practicado algo tan bonito como aquello, bueno, lo había hecho Mikami pero no de la misma manera que lo hizo Riuzaky, ¡fue hermoso para él! Quería más, mucho más, volver a sentir ese piercing arrastrándose por su glande causándole unas deliciosas cosquillas. De todas formas, ya se había quemado por completo con todo lo sucedido, otro poquito más no haría la diferencia. Ya podía sentir su hombría exigiéndole, rogándole por degustar el recorrido de esa suave lengua del moreno por toda su textura otra vez, ¡lo necesitaba otra vez! Aun conservaba algo de vergüenza pero esa oralidad le llegó al espíritu, el placer más sublime que tuvo en la vida y si tenía la oportunidad de repetirlo lo haría sin importar absolutamente nada. De todas formas ya estaba en el baile… _ahora ¡a bailar!_

Hizo fuerza con el pene para intentar meterlo otra vez en la boca de Riuzaky, pero él mantenía los labios cerrados y con una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes, ¡joder, no le dejaba gozar!

-Abre la boca –le exigió Light con una insistencia impresionante para alguien con su ternura habitual.

-No lo creo primor, me toca –y no dio tiempo para que el castaño reaccionara, se puso de pie enseguida sobre el suelo de madera y apretó las mejillas de Light con su mano derecha y con una fuerza constrictora que solo salía de su brazo lo obligó a sentarse sobre la cama, tomó los cabellos castaños con poderío y echó la cabeza de Light hacia atrás.

Se lo quedó mirando, la luz de luna regresaba desde detrás de las sombras oscuras de las nubes e iluminaba con un destellante brillo perlado toda la habitación. Light jadeaba de excitación, Riuzaky estaba parado mirándolo con morbosidad hasta que tomó aquel pene con su propia mano, era demasiado grueso a ojos de Light, le provocaba nervios.

Estaba expectante, a la espera de que Riuzaky le diera la orden de separar los labios, pero no lo hizo, o al menos no aun. Tiró un poco más del cabello de Light obligándolo a echar su cabeza aun más hacia atrás y allí fue cuando frotó esa gran hombría por todo el rostro dulce de ese niño inexperto, golpeó varias el glande sobre los carnosos labios sellados de Light y lo hizo con agitación y esta vez sin delicadeza alguna, estaba siendo brusco, tanto que al castaño se le hincharon los labios al sentir ese golpeteo repetitivo y constante del pene Riuzaky sobre su boca, pero no podía objetar nada, el moreno también estaba siendo rudo con la manera fuerte en la que sujetaba sus cabellos castaños, le tiraba un poco las raíces.

Riuzaky le obligaba a sentirse dominado, subyugado, casi oprimido y Light empezó a calentarse de veras con esa idea en su mente. Comenzó a gemir solo porque deseaba que el pelinegro le golpeara sobre sus labios con el glande con una mayor brusquedad, y lo había conseguido. Riuzaky no intentaba ser amable, no le daba tiempo para respirar, era agresivo y dominante, cuidaba de Light (en no pasarse de la raya con su fuerza para así no herirlo) pero también lo sumía en una excitación abrazante al tomar un papel tan activo y Light uno tan pasivo. Y ahora fue el moreno el que hizo fuerza bruta en la rajita presionado entre los labios de Light para dar paso dentro de esa cavidad tibiecita y mojada, casi añorada.

No pudo hacer que entrara completo, solo hasta la mitad, era bastante robusto y él, de muy inexperto que era se lo llevó a la primera de lleno en la boca y acabó ahogándose. Se separó rápidamente y comenzó a toser con desesperación.

-Mira que eres apresurado, era solo la puntita primor –le consolaba acariciándole los cabellos de la cabeza mientras el castaño continuaba tosiendo. Una vez que se detuvo, y sin darle tiempo a respirar, volvió a tomarlo de los cabellos con fuerza-. Abre –exigió, y continuamente sintió solo la punta de esa excitación adentrarse en su cavidad, pero eso fue suficiente para arrancarle un gemido al moreno y para que Light se sintiera sonrojado y le dieran ansias de tocarse a sí mismo.

Veía el arete en forma de crucifijo en la punta del pezón derecho de ese hombre fibroso de tatuajes que tenía en frente y fue todo para que sediento de placer comenzara a masturbarse su propia hombría con fuerza.

Sentía que la excitación salía y entraba a su boca siendo Riuzaky el que se movía para entonces. Hasta que todo fue tan rápido, tan irreal y contencioso que su pensamiento se nublaba y su cabeza ya dejaba de funcionar, volvió a eyacular por segunda vez en una misma noche, pero el moreno aun no lo hacía.

Con sus ojos café adormecidos a causa del placer veía la herida en la pelvis de Riuzaky, la divisaba acercándose y alejándose de su rostro unida a los movimientos que hacía el pelinegro, y él aun quería más, estaba insaciable esa noche… solo por esa noche y es que estaba en medio de algo tan prohibido, tan sucio y malo que lo liberó de sus preocupaciones, de todo su estrés, y solo podía concentrarse en una cosa: el dulce sabor que tenía el glande de ese hombre tatuado, lo escurría con su lengua brindándole una gama de sensaciones formidables y placenteras a esa hombría de textura venosa.

Aumentaba la velocidad a una demasiado agitada, se vendría pronto pero no quería hacerlo dentro de la cavidad oral de ese rostro angelical. Él era un hombre putrefacto por dentro, estaba podrido de tantas aventuras que había gozado, y estar allí con alguien tan puro y limpio como Light le hizo sentir malvado (y no de buena manera).

Ni bien llegó al éxtasis se alejó de los labios de Light y se corrió sobre el suelo lustrado de madera. Luego debería limpiarlo, aunque no era el único, Light también se había corrido sobre el piso mientras le practicaba sexo oral a Riuzaky.

Estaba con los ojos abiertos, espantado por lo que acababa de ocurrir, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y una vez que toda aquella placentera excitación se esfumó de su cuerpo, chocó con fuerza en la realidad.

_Mierda… ¿Qué demonios había sido todo aquello?_

Se sintió despreciable, sucio… Miró a Riuzaky por el rabillo del ojo con acusación. Comenzaron a brotar lágrimas por esas orbes café mientras fijamente continuaba observando a aquel moreno que le miraba levantando una ceja como si hubiese adivinado con mínima de detalle lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Light en ese instante.

-A mi ni se te ocurra mirarme de esa manera ni culparme por todo esto, no te apunté con un arma para que lo hicieras. Tú decidiste hacerlo por cuenta propia, yo no te obligué a nada –se cruzó de brazos sin ninguna pizca de emoción en su rostro blanquecino.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? ¡Tú fuiste quien inició con todo esto! Yo solo intentaba sanarte las heridas… -lagrimeaba a borbotones, se vistió con la mayor rapidez posible, Riuzaky por su parte había abierto el placar y con la tranquilidad que le acometía tomó una bata de seda color negra y se cubrió con ella atando un nudo con la cinta negra de seda en su cintura-. ¡Yo no quería esto! –gritó Light a todo pulmón.

-Que va, eyaculaste dos veces _cariño_, eso quiere decir que tan mal no la pasaste.

El comentario con aquel tono altanero y despreciable, le cayó pesado cual kilos de piedra sobre la espalda.

Light con toda la humillación que le carcomía las entrañas se quedó duro ante la frase, la ira se le vino como cólicos hasta la garganta. Se apresuró a correr hacia donde se hallaba Riuzaky con una furia de mil demonios y al tenerlo en frente le dio una fuerte bofetada en la cara.

-¡Jamás vuelvas a hablarme de esa manera, patán desgraciado! Ni quiero que toques ni que te me acerques ni que… -el habla se le cortó de repente cuando Riuzaky lo tomó del cuello y lo aprisionó sobre una de las paredes de la habitación, sin dejarle tiempo para hacer otra cosa que no fuera mirar al moreno con completa sorpresa y desconfianza.

-Mira Yagami, voy a dejarte algo bien en claro: no sé porque mierdas me pasa esto pero vengo sintiéndolo hace bastante tiempo como para continuar soportando tus pañalerías. ¡Me gustas! Es así, esa es la realidad y ni siquiera comprendo cómo fue que comencé de repente a estar tan prendido con un mocoso mañoso y llorón como tú –le miraba con esas pupilas oscuras repletas de poder y verdad… sobre todo eso: la más pura _verdad_-. A veces ni siquiera me comprendo a mi mismo, es que no puedo explicarme la manera en la que me gustas tanto –hacía presión en el cuello de Light y estaba lastimándolo con ello, no le permitía pasar el aire.

El haber tenido un momento indecoro de euforia y placer con su niñato le reconfortó hasta el espíritu luego de tanto de tiempo sin escribirse el uno al otro, pero el hecho de verlo sollozar siempre lo hacían caer con dureza y recapacitar sobre sus actos: siempre le obligaban a sacar fuera a L.

Light no soportó el dolor de los dedos de Riuzaky haciendo presión en su carne y con las fuerzas que le quedaban intentó empujarlo para apartarlo. El moreno cedió un poco el agarre y con ello Yagami pudo sacárselo de encima pero eso no fue suficiente: comenzó a darle golpes fuertes sobre el pecho que poco daño hacían al moreno.

_Lo abrazó…_

Light ahora yacía sin fuerzas sobre los brazos de Riuzaky, probablemente llorando porque sus hombros hacían movimientos abruptos de arriba abajo. Light detestaba no poder aguantar sus propias ansias de reventar en llanto ante una persona que hacía unos momentos le llamó mocoso mañoso… De haber podido golpearse a sí mismo por estar en este instante lagrimeando con fuerza sobre el pecho de Riuzaky, lo hubiera hecho. Se odió a él mismo con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Suéltame! –acabó diciendo y se alejó corriendo de la cercanía que mantenía con el moreno hacia otra pared de la habitación-. ¡Deja de querer hacerme quedar en ridículo! ¿Es que no te es suficiente todo lo que ya has hecho?

_Oh no… esa fue definitivamente la peor respuesta que pudo haber obtenido por parte de Light, él no estaba jugando ni mucho menos pretendía hacerlo con los sentimientos el castaño._

-¡No juego estúpido! –explotó con rabia-. ¡Me gustas, maldita sea Yagami, me gustas enserio y mucho! –gritó dejando al otro paralizado.

-_"Estúpido, mocoso, mañoso, llorón". _Después de haberme calificado con esos horrendos adjetivos ¿de veras pretendes que me crea el hecho de que te gusto? –lloraba dolido alejándose cada vez mas de Riuzaky.

El moreno calló lo que tenía justo en la punta de la lengua esperando que con su silencio lograra calmar un poco las aguas, no podía ni siquiera declararse de una manera mínimamente "normal", no… siempre debía recurrir a la coraza de insultos para evitar salir lastimado de todo aquello y con eso solo acabaría hiriendo aun más a Light. Respiró con pesadez odiándose de pies a cabeza porque quería tomarlo de los cabellos y decirle mil y una palabras de amor al oído mientras volvía a sentir ese dulce sabor salado degustar con la papilas de su lengua… quería decirle cuanto lo adoraba y no podía, no se atrevía ¡su personalidad se lo impedía!

Y solo lograba repetirse una y otra vez a sí mismo que lo sentía, sentía desear expresar su amor a Light de una manera menos bruta y mas emocional, poder repetir todas aquellas palabras dulces que se le venían a la cabeza cuando pensaba en su retoño y lo único que lograba al tenerlo en frente era bastardearlo como si se tratara de un don nadie diciendo un simple "me gustas" tan vacío y frío que no podía culpar a Yagami por no creerle… _simplemente no podía hacerlo._


	12. Capítulo XII

**Los personajes de Death Note no me pertenecen.**

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios a in cavillator, mina-sama12, Rovi, yessikatolen, ****SimilouggenketOo y Melany. E igualmente gracias a los que me agregan a sus follows y favs y a los que siguen este fic con su lectura. Un beso enrome a todos ustedes.**

**¡Y ahora sí… a leer! Espero les guste.**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Mantenía el cuerpo apoyado contra la pared del fondo de la habitación, mientras veía cómo la figura de Light permanecía con ambos puños apretados con fuerza, probablemente embarrándose en las palmas el propio filo de las uñas.

Su cuerpo, con el pasar de los minutos, iba aproximándose lentamente hacia la única salida del dormitorio, Light cada tanto ojeaba por el rabillo el picaporte dorado y lustrado de la puerta, con deseos de apoyar su mano en él, abrirla, y largarse a la fuga lo más rápido posible. Pero algo le impedía llevar a cabo aquella acción y no era nada menos que la mirada helada de Riuzaky dejándolo paralizado bajo ese efecto somnífero que producían en él las pupilas gigantescas del pelinegro, simulando el estar cascándole una por una las capas de piel trigueña que cubrían su carne. Le penetraban hasta el fondo del alma aquellos ojos aparentando ser pozos profundos casi infinitos y repletos de una gama inmensa de sentimientos… Porque si había algo que distinguía a Riuzaky, era aquello: su rostro anguloso, fuerte y joven contrastando al lucir en él un par de ojos ancianos que se veían cansados, como si su dueño ya hubiese subsistido varias vidas antes, sufriendo veces atrás tristezas profundas y melancolías asfixiantes.

_Pupilas dilatadas tan negras como las sombras del infierno mismo. _Porque aquellos ojos parecían ser poseedores del universo entero, eran justamente esos sentimientos los que transmitían esas orbes, y Light los sentía penetrándole con fuerza en el pecho: poder, furia, rencor, agresividad, dolor, agonía, pasión, arrebato, misterio, inocencia, tristeza, fuego, tibieza, frío, indiferencia, sufrimiento… Contradicciones en su más puro libio era lo que el castaño presentía cuando miraba quedadamente esas pupilas que aparentaban haber sufrido en carne viva las mil y un emociones que puede llegar a sufrir un ser humano y hasta podía sentir penetrándole aun aquellas emociones que no tenían nombre y que jamás había sentido en su vida… _Aun esos sentimientos desconocidos para Light eran capaces de transmitir los ojos de Riuzaky._

−Si quieres largarte, ahí tienes la puerta −le dolió en el pecho lo punzante de la frase, aunque no debió de haber sido así ya que Riuzaky siempre acababa siendo descortés y desconsiderado, frío y de sentimientos huecos (en otras palabras: un ser plano de arriba abajo y de izquierda a derecha), pero aun así Light eternamente luego de un encuentro con el pelinegro acababa sorprendiéndose, era inevitable ¿por qué? Tal vez porque la mirada de ese hombre era tan impresionante, partiendo de unos ojos llenos de vida (_probablemente los ojos más hermosos con los que Light se topó en la vida: lucían maduros, tiernos y sufridos)_, y resultaba tan absurdo que un hombre con un par de orbes como aquellas hablara de una manera tan vacía.

−Pero no te gusta sentirlo ¿no es así? –se había quedado con la frase anterior en la mente sin poder quitársela. El rostro de Riuzaky pareció desconcertarse intentando recordar todo lo que él mismo había dicho con anterioridad.

No lo comprendía, era tan impresionante que parecía poder llevarlo al borde de la cornisa: le decía que le gustaba pero por lo que se veía no era un sentimiento que al moreno le gustara cargar consigo, o al menos eso era lo que Light había percibido cuando aquel pareció escupir aquellas despectivas palabras: "mocoso, mañoso, llorón". No estaba jugando, eso era claro: podía ver la verdad en los ojos de Riuzaky; aun así lo dejaba descolocado.

−No lo he decidido aun –sentenció con una seguridad inadecuada para la ocasión. La respuesta lo decepcionó profundamente, por una milésima de segundo Light creyó estar frente a otro Riuzaky, uno con sentimientos, uno maduro que sabía lo que decía (tal y como había platicado con él antes de que toda aquella locura ocurriera), pero pronto abandonó la idea.

No estaba seguro de lo que se proponía: si buscaba convencer al castaño de que sus sentimientos eran profundos entonces debía aceptar lo lejos que estaba de eso, a decir verdad estaba quedando mas como un mentiroso patán que otra cosa.

Si tan solo pudiera salir de esa caricatura vacía y agresiva creada por él mismo tras tantos años de encierro y horror, tras tantas palizas brutales, violaciones, miedos, llantos… Quería ablandar su corazón frente a Light, demostrarle lo mucho que lo amaba con todo su espíritu, que lo quería de verdad ¡que cuando estaba cerca suyo sentía muy dentro de su estómago a todas esas estúpidas mariposas revolotear enardecidas!... _Y no podía hacerlo,_ porque ablandarse significaría debilidad y si algo había aprendido durante su niñez es que a la debilidad se la paga con más palizas, más miedo y más horror… _ ¿Cuándo sería libre de todos esos prejuicios implantados durante su cruda infancia?_

−No te entiendo Riuzaky –dijo temblando como una hoja arrastrada por una fuerte torrente−. Me dices que te gusto pero al parecer no te agrada tener esos sentimientos por mí. ¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué buscas con todo esto? ¿Por qué me llamas al móvil, vas hasta mi casa en la motocicleta, me llevas en el automóvil, me besas, te me insinúas, me proteges de una bandada de criminales y hasta de tus amigos drogadictos, me cargas hasta el hospital, te me acercas en las bailantas para hablarme, me invitas tragos, aceptas el hecho de que ingrese a tu apartamento y hasta hacemos el amor, está bien, lo admito, tuve un momento de excitación que a cualquiera puede pasarle, pero tú en cambio lo hiciste a pesar de creer que soy un _estúpido mocoso mañoso_ –había comenzado a gritar a todo pulmón, parecía que la garganta le saldría disparando por la boca, la voz le flaqueaba entrecortadamente.

−¿Quién te dijo que eso fue "hacer el amor"? Fue simple sexo oral, fin de la historia. Y por otra parte tú también me consideras un idiota sin sentimientos ¿o no? Y aun así aceptaste el hecho de revolcarte conmigo entonces ¿Por qué juzgar mis acciones y no las tuyas que son prácticamente iguales? –levantaba su poblada ceja negra en signo de interrogante, permanecía con los brazos cruzados y la voz en un tono elevado pero no tanto como el del castaño, a decir verdad en comparación con aquel Riuzaky lucía bastante calmo.

−¡¿Qué diablos te pretendes Riuzaky?! –no lo comprendía en absoluto, pareciera como si fuese un niño que tomaba un dulce y al éste provocarle asco lo arrojaba al suelo y se marchaba para luego regresar a los dos minutos y darle otra lamida al dulce, para volver a abandonarlo y repetía esa acción todo el día, y lo peor de todo era que Light se sentía como el maldito dulce.

No obtuvo respuesta sino hasta después de unos largos minutos en silencio que sirvieron para calmar las aguas en L pero no en Light.

−Tal vez deseo pasar tiempo contigo solo para convencer a mi cerebro de que no eres tan genial como él cree.

Se le quedó mirando a los ojos con tristeza, sumidos ambos en un silencio repleto de desilusión, que para sincerarse: era una emoción compartida: Light sentía desilusión de Riuzaky y éste último sentía desilusión de sí mismo.

Mientras veía los ojos del castaño poniéndose vidriosos no pudo soportar el hecho de echar una mirada de reojo a la cajonera del armario, sus emociones ya estaban por el suelo y si continuaba con el retoño enfrente mirándole así (con una mezcla de desprecio y agonía) probablemente se largaría a llorar como un niño, como el niño en su interior, como Elle. Sabía que solamente una cosa era capaz de quitarle la amargura que le dejaba ese momento desquiciante y era su adicción, deseaba que Light se fuera cuanto antes para así acabar drogándose hasta más no poder y probablemente inconsciente hasta que lo encontrara Takada arrojado en la alfombra de su dormitorio medio muerto y a punto de perder la consciencia. Tampoco la pelinegra se merecía cargar con alguien como él en un estado de estupefacción así de tremenda y mucho menos debía preocuparse por él luego de todo el daño que provocó a la morena. Tal vez él solo lastimaba a las personas: había golpeado a Mikami hasta dejarlo inconsciente, su alter-ego produjo un enamoramiento furtivo en Light y ahora no sabía como salir de aquella situación y estaba seguro de estar quebrajándole el corazón a su adorado castaño para entonces, despreciaba el amor que le brindaba una mujer como Takada con tal de revolcarse con cualquiera que se le cruzara en el camino… Tal vez todo sería mejor si ya no existiera, ¡tal vez si se drogaba y acababa muriéndose le haría un favor a los que lo rodeaban! Si tan solo pudiera aspirar la cantidad necesaria de narcóticos como para acabar bien muerto y dejar de ser un "tumor" para los demás.

−Lárgate –ordenó con voz fría, ni siquiera lo miró a los ojos, simplemente le estaba echando como si nada−. ¿No me oíste? ¡Dije que te largaras! ¡Vete!

Light no necesitó oír ni una palabra más, con la poca dignidad que le quedaba se fue picando de aquel lugar, cerró la puerta de la entrada principal con fuerza y corrió hacia su automóvil, se mantuvo en silencio durante un tiempo allí dentro, apoyando la frente contra el volante queriendo morir por dentro. Llovía, ni siquiera se había percatado de ello mientras aun estaba con Riuzaky, ahora tenía la cabeza mojada y también las ropas por haber corrido desde el edificio hasta el automóvil. Y lloró, lloró demasiado, no podía arrancar el coche en ese estado, primero debía tranquilizarse un poco. Con los ojos acuosos veía el sol del amanecer salir del horizonte y destellar sobre el parabrisas con un color anaranjado mientras aun continuaba lloviendo a cuentagotas.

Debía aspirar algo pero no quería que fuera la maldita marihuana o esta vez realmente lo sacarían del apartamento con ayuda de los paramédicos y lo transportarían en una ambulancia hacia el Hospital. No, no debía drogarse, ¡no debía!

Comenzaron a temblequearle las manos en espasmos incontrolables, tragaba con fuerza, veía sus venas verdes debajo de la piel blanca, rogando ¡pidiendo a gritos por un tranquilizante! Se sentó sobre la cama e intentó calmar sus pensamientos, no quería ser prisionero de algo tan estúpido como un maldito estupefaciente, y aun así, aun siendo tan inteligente y aun sabiendo que lo podía la cocaína, no soportó más y se acercó por poco y corriendo desesperado hacia la cajonera.

Antes de comenzar pretendió tomar una pequeña cuerda que tenía guardada por allí, se irritó al no encontrarla. Empezó a quitar toda la ropa de los cajones del armario y así todo aquel ambiente ordenado y limpio de su dormitorio pronto se convirtió en un verdadero desastre: había ropa arrojada por doquier y él ya estaba jodidamente frustrado y con la vena de la sien hinchada por no hallar la bendita cuerda.

No la encontró pero estaba tan desesperado que improvisaría algo: tomó el cordón de una de sus zapatillas deportivas, lo arrancó con brusquedad y se lo ajustó muy fuerte a mitad del brazo, tanto que comenzaba a ponérsele amoratado con el correr de los segundos. Corrió con velocidad hacia el baño, siquiera le interesó que podría caerse y desnucarse si resbalaba con todo el agua de la tina que había caído al suelo mientras Light aun continuaba allí. _Light_… sentía que jamás lo tendría, que era un alma inalcanzable, siempre acababa perdiéndolo y decepcionándose a sí mismo por ello.

Empezó a arrojar al suelo todos los medicamentos y objetos que había en aquella pequeña repisa en el baño, finalmente halló lo que buscaba: tomó con desesperación el frasco negro cuadrado del fondo, le quitó la tapa y sacó de éste una jeringa nueva y un frasco repleto de un líquido aceitoso incoloro. Con cuidado colocó la aguja de la jeringa dentro del frasco con aquel líquido, extrajo un poco de éste (el que creyó necesario para hacerle olvidar, para darle un toque de felicidad en ese día repleto de emociones grises) y divisándolo como si se tratara de un objeto digno de idolatrar, se lo llevó consigo hasta la sala de estar, se sentó sobre el sofá a oscuras aunque un poco de iluminación solar ingresaba por los ventanales. No debía inyectarse, de todas las maneras que había para realizar el acto de estupefacción, aquella era a la cual realmente le temía: las inyecciones de narcóticos sin higienizar podrían llegar a contagiar el VIH, pero en aquel momento poco le importó ya que tenía la seguridad de que la jeringa era nueva, él mismo la había comprado unos días atrás.

Apoyó la inyección con fuerza sobre su piel blanca divisando la vena verdosa que estaba debajo pronto a ser pinchada.

Impulsó la aguja con ímpetu perforando su carne hasta tenerla completamente dentro.

Presionó la parte trasera de la jeringa con su puño.

Cerró los ojos.

De repente el corazón se le detuvo en un éxtasis infinito, pareció paralizarse el tiempo y quedó simplemente vagando solo en el espacio, padeciendo una felicidad impresionante, las pupilas se le empequeñecían hasta llegar a un extremo recóndito.

Sintió un placer extremo: todo estaba demasiado bien, bien con su retoño, bien con Takada, bien consigo mismo. Todo era felicidad y amor. Nada podría superar la hermosa sensación de surrealismo extrovertido, presentía afecto por doquier, lo respiraba, lo palpaba. ¡Estaba siendo tan feliz en aquel entonces! Todo brillaba e irradiaba un calor abrazante como el cariño de una madre. Sonreía, su cabeza daba vueltas, miró concentrado hacia la ventana: los cristales de ésta comenzaron a rasgarse y acabaron rompiéndose en mil pedazos, la TV se derretía, el reloj colgado en la pared ¡le hablaba! Le decía que todo estaría bien, que solo debía relajarse y disfrutar el momento de placer errabundo que lo extasiaba.

Hasta que las alucinaciones se hicieron tan mayúsculas que acabaron por doparlo completamente, sus ojos se tornaron blancos, se tambaleó. Ni siquiera sintió el porrazo que se pegó contra la mesa ratona de la sala de estar, cayó sobre ésta y una de las esquinas de la mesa de madera le dio de lleno en la frente causándole un raspón del cual comenzó a gotear un hilillo de sangre espeso… _pero todo estaba bien, todo estaba perfectamente bien. _

Se desmayó quedando arrojado sobre el suelo de madera lustrada, aun sentía el afecto dando vueltas e inundándole el alma pero sabía a la perfección que todo ese amor en el aire pronto se iría tan rápido como vino y las alucinaciones de conejitos blancos y tiernos saltando por todo su apartamento llenándole de dulzura acabarían convirtiéndose en unos demoños bestiales que le colmarían el corazón de agonía y miedo, para impulsarlo a consumir mas y mas de aquel líquido, inyectarse unas tres veces como mínimo y todo por dos minutos mierderos de felicidad.

Quería llorar. Llorar de rabia por no ser hombre, por no haber sido fuerte y haberse dejado llevar por los duces efectos del estupefaciente. Quería llorar porque le había prometido a Watari que ya no volvería a hacerlo, y allí estaba, arrojado en el suelo más drogado que nunca. Ya no podía ocultarlo: tenía un problema con las drogas y era un problema grave, por más que intentara ocultarlo y darle menor importancia, tenía que reconocerlo o jamás saldría de ese ciclo vicioso enfermizo que estaba tragándole el alma.

Debía ser fuerte y cumplir su promesa a Watari (si defraudaba a ese hombre que tanto amor le había dado durante su adolescencia, era lo mismo que estar defraudándose a sí mismo: ellos eran uno, eran como padre e hijo y compartían un amor incondicional), no podía fallarle, no a él, no a Watari.

Debía entrar en rehabilitación, cueste lo que cueste, debía quitarse esa adicción de encima o realmente algún día moriría gracias a ella.

_Aunque ya no estaba seguro de querer continuar viviendo… no estaba seguro de cual era el sentido de vivir, ese propósito que todos buscan y nunca llegan a nada concreto. A veces creía ya estar entregado como quienes esperan la muerte con ansias, pero era demasiado joven… aun así lo vivido en su pasado lo había avejentado dándole alma de anciano._

_Había visto demasiado… y sufría cada día, a cada hora, a cada minuto por ello._

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Los limpiaparabrisas despejaban continuamente las pequeñas gotitas de agua que caían de las nubes grises postradas en el cielo, y cada vez se hacían más y más grandes.

Manejó un poco flojillo hasta casa con mil y una ideas perforándole la cabeza, apretaba los dientes con furia pretendiendo comprender todo lo que había sucedido hacía unos minutos atrás, pero lo único que deducía de todo aquello era lo evidente: había sido un estúpido que se dejó llevar por la situación sin mediar las consecuencias, y ahora solo podía sentir frustración, pura y melancólica frustración.

−Oh, no ¿Y ahora qué ocurrió? –logró ver desde una cuadra antes que había dos patrullas policiacas estacionadas en la acera de su casa. Se atemorizó y presionó el acelerador lo más rápido que pudo. Al estacionarlo su padre y su madre (ambos luciendo sus pijamas) corrieron desesperados hacia el automóvil de Light. Éste salió por la puerta del conductor siendo atrapado por un par de abrazos constrictores por parte de aquellos dos.

−¡Dios mío, hijo! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre desaparecer durante toda la noche?! ¡No tienes idea de lo desesperados que estábamos buscándote! –Light desconcertado miró a los policías a un lado de ambas patrullas, percibiendo toda la escena. Su madre emitía chillidos desgarradores.

−Light, ¿en dónde estabas? ¡Responde ahora mismo! –gritó su padre, estaban ambos sudando, realmente se habían preocupado−. ¡Te llamamos más de veinte veces! ¿Por qué no atendiste el móvil? ¿En dónde demonios te habías metido? ¡Te buscamos por toda la ciudad! Creímos que te había pasado algo grave –Soichiro comenzó a zamarrear a su hijo ejerciendo verdadera presión en los brazos de éste. Comenzaba a dolerle la carne.

Encima de todo lo ocurrido con el endemoniado de Riuzaky, ahora sucedía esto. ¡Ya no lo soportaba más! En casa lo trataban como si fuese un niño a pesar de ser ya mayor de edad, ¿acaso no podía salir tan solo una noche sin que sus padres estuvieran persiguiéndole como desesperados? Le parecía correcto ¡No encontraba paz en ningún lugar! Pronto acabaría explotando… _y lo hizo._

Le dio un empujón a ambos.

−¿Era necesario llamar a la policía? ¡Solo me ausenté una noche como cualquiera de mi edad haría! ¿Pueden dejarme respirar, por favor? –gritó exhausto de los miles de problemas que estaba acarreando su vida últimamente y encima sus padres lo asfixiaban aun más. Corrió lejos de ellos, abrió la puerta con brusquedad y subió escaleras arriba.

Sus padres agradecieron a la policía por haberles ayudado a buscar a su hijo y luego de que las patrullas se retiraran previendo que allí habría una disputa familiar, Saichiro y su esposa ingresaron a la casa.

−Light, baja en este instante –ordenó su madre, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

−Yo subiré –dijo Saichiro pisando los escalones con fuerza. Llegó hasta la habitación de su hijo pero al intentar abrir la puerta notó que ésta estaba cerrada bajo llave−. Light, te habla tu padre, abre la puerta –no obtuvo respuesta−. Light, ¿qué sucedió anoche?

−Un amigo se descompuso en la Universidad y no tuve otra que llevarlo hasta el Hospital, ¿está bien? Me quedé allí toda la madrugada, eso fue lo que sucedió –se oía la voz algo agitada de su hijo dentro del cuarto.

−¿Y por qué no respondiste a las llamadas? Pudiste habernos explicado los hechos a tu madre y a mí y no hubiera pasado nada de esto.

−El móvil se me apagó, no tenía más batería y no pude volver a encenderlo.

Saichiro respiró cansado, su hijo jamás mentía por lo que debía de estar diciéndole la verdad. Se sintió mal por haber dudado de él y por haberse preocupado en demasía por alguien tan responsable como era Light.

−Bien, yo… lo siento, hijo. Debes entender que me preocupé por ti. Tu madre y yo estábamos asustados. Perdónanos. La próxima vez avísanos por favor, o al menos si no puedes intenta comunicarte como sea con nosotros –acabó yéndose, dejando en paz a su hijo que probablemente estaría agotado al igual que ellos de tanto haberse preocupado durante toda la maldita noche.

Al notar que había demasiado silencio en el pasillo creyó que su padre había partido y lo había dejado solo. Se colocó el pijama y se echó sobre la cama, colocándose encima el acolchado. Miles de ideas comenzaron a bullir en su cabeza, la primera y más importante era que había mentido y jamás había hecho algo por el estilo con sus padres. Y la segunda era que definitivamente estaba pensando en Riuzaky.

De un momento a otro sintió su mano menos pesada de lo normal, como si algo que siempre llevara en ese momento no estuviera... como si algo le faltara. Le molestaba lo vacía que se sentía su muñeca, y se percató de que una reliquia que acostumbraba llevar en su mano ahora no estaba en el lugar que debía: ¡Su reloj de muñeca!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Estaba encerrado, siempre le dejaban bajo llave en ese horripilante sitio: oscuro y húmedo, aun así le encantaba estar allí ya que permanecía lejos de esos monstruos, en completo silencio como le gustaba a él.

Últimamente se había puesto muy callado, buscaba lugares pequeños donde esconderse y que no fuera encontrado por nadie en todo el día, que le dejaran respirar, ¡Qué le permitieran estar en paz!

Tenía frío y ni siquiera le tendían una manta, pero no importaba porque estaba solo y eso era todo lo que necesitaba para acogerse en su mundo y ya no salir por el resto de las horas que le quedaban y si se cumplía su sueño: entonces no saldría por el resto de su vida, y eso le agradaba.

_No oír a nadie más._

_No ver a nadie más._

_Estar completamente solo y en silencio._

Últimamente se había acostumbrado tanto a la soledad que cuando le hablaba uno de aquellos tres (Jared mas precisamente, él era el más charlatán del grupo y a veces –cuando Elle prestaba atención a este mundo y no andaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos− aquel hombre conversaba trivialmente con él y el pequeño le escuchaba, o al menos fingía hacerlo). Jared era el más "_bueno_" de los tres, a veces le llevaba comida al sótano, claro que no siempre porque no era tan considerado pero al menos no era tan bastardo como los otros dos.

−Aquí tienes –era él, le arrojó un tazón de avena, la mitad del contenido se volcó contra el suelo debido al choque y el recipiente quedó medio lleno, con el resto volcado sobre el suelo. Cerró la puerta tras retirarse, volviendo a encerrarlo bajo llave en aquel sótano oscuro donde la luz de la luna no ingresaba por ninguna grieta: estaba bajo tierra, los muros eran gruesos y nadie oiría nada de lo que podría suceder allí dentro y si intentaba gritar lo más probable fuera que Lester (el peor de los tres, lo asqueaba, le tenía rabia y repulsión) bajara las escaleras para darle una buena tunda con la gruesa hebilla metálica del cinto. No, mejor no hacer nada.

De repente la puerta volvió a abrirse de par en par con un sonido bruto.

−Levántate y sube las escaleras si no quieres que lo haga yo arrastrándote de los pelos –sí, era Lester, ni siquiera debió ver su rostro, ya conocía de memoria su voz y ese tono violento en demasía que en realidad denotaban lo débil que era aquel hombre muy en su interior, si algo había aprendido Elle todo aquel tiempo en cautiverio era que _la agresividad nace de la debilidad y el dolor, y se evidenciaba que Lester era muy débil_−. ¡Rápido! –gritó el hombre sin darle tiempo siquiera de respirar y ponerse de pie, instantáneamente lo tomó del cuello de la playera que llevaba desde hacía un par de semanas (estaba sucia y maloliente impregnada de moho y tierra al igual que sus pantalones), hizo fuerza hacia arriba y ahorcándolo lo zamarreó con brusquedad y le dio un empujón que casi lo hace caer de cara al suelo−. ¡Muévete, mocoso!

Caminó detrás de él haciéndole dar pasos a la fuerza para subir cuestas arriba los escalones. Salió fuera del sótano en el que había estado durante tanto tiempo (lo sintió casi como una eternidad) pero haciendo cuentas se percató que solo había estado allí unas catorce semanas, aun así no era poco: tres meses y medio, soportó la oscuridad y la soledad demasiado tiempo para alguien de tan corta edad como él. Estaba débil, todo ese tiempo había comido solo una vez al día, tenía frío, estaba sucio, hambriento y asustado (pero a éste último jamás lo demostraría, o al menos no en frente de aquellas tres lacras vivientes, prefería llorar su soledad en la oscuridad del sótano, donde sus lágrimas se perdían en los ecos de las paredes mohosas pero mudas: ellas no lo defraudarían, no lo humillarían, no lo golpearían, solo escucharían sus llantos de lamentos sufridos).

Casi ni podía caminar de las vitaminas y proteínas que le hacían falta a su cuerpo, sus músculos estaban demasiado flácidos, sin nada de vitalidad. A cado paso que daba un mareo enorme se apoderaba de su cerebro haciéndolo tambalear. Cayó al suelo más de seis veces y en todas ellas Lester se encargó de darle cintazos fuertes en la espalda para que se pusiera de pie y caminara hasta la salida de ese caserón gigantesco y abandonado en donde vivían los cuatro.

−Jared, toma el arma. Tom, ve en busca de la camioneta –ordenó el hombre de ojos grises punzantes como dos filos, mientras tanto continuaba sosteniendo a Elle del cuello de la playera. Cuando el hombre que había salido corriendo en busca de la calibre y la trajo para cedérsela en la palma de la mano a Lester, éste último apuntó al pequeño en la nuca con ella−. Iremos a una tienda, vas a hacerte pasar por mi hijo, quiero que tú entretengas al estúpido del cajero mientras Jared y Tom roban provisiones, ¿oíste?

Elle no había dicho nada, simplemente se quedó mirando al vacío, sentía un cosquilleo extraño en el estómago y los músculos se le dormían de a poco. Empezó a darle un poco de somnolencia, se sentía casi en las nubes y no comprendía la razón si hasta hace una hora atrás estaba completamente despierto y consciente, ¿y ahora de repente le agarraba un sueño de muerte?

−¿Entendiste, sí o no? –presionó con más fuerza el cañón de la pistola sobre su nuca. Elle simplemente asistió−. Jared, ve a buscar un poco de ropa limpia y vístelo –ordenó. El susodicho salió corriendo hacia un pasillo y volvió en unos pocos minutos.

Lo desvistió por completo pero el pequeño no tuvo tiempo para entrar en pavor ya que Jared volvió a vestirlo con rapidez, además sentía un anestésico potente que se apoderaba de su cuerpo… _Algo le habían puesto a la comida._

Al abrir la puerta de entrada la luz del sol le dio tan fuerte en la cara (luego de tanto tiempo en la oscuridad del sótano) que lo dejó ciego durante varios segundos.

−¡Anda, camina, imbécil! –exigió al pequeño sin dejar de apuntarle con la pistola.

No quería quejarse ni decir que se sentía mareado ni con un potente dolor en la zona frontal del cráneo porque era obvio que habían sido aquellos hombres los que lo habían causado y solo lograría que se rieran a carcajadas de él.

Se montaron sobre la camioneta vieja y destartalada, con agujeros en los asientos y un poco de esa guata color marrón saliendo de ellos. Colocaron una venda negra sobre sus ojos y sintió con su inercia como el coche comenzaba a andar a gran velocidad por una calle bastante maltrecha, probablemente de tierra ya que se sentían los baches debajo. Aun así, con los mareos que se apoderaban de él era casi imposible descifrar si el automóvil doblaba hacia la derecha o hacia la izquierda, se sentía casi flotando, probablemente le hubieran colocado estupefacientes en la avena ya que comenzaba a oír sonidos extraños que no había escuchado antes, eran irreales, sabía a la perfección que se trataban de alucinaciones (el sonido de las cornetas de payasos sonando en su tímpano como si se tratara de un circo a pocos centímetros suyos, y miles de personas riendo a carcajadas), se sentía tan neurótico como en medio de un ataque esquizofrénico.

El automóvil pareció haber estacionado, él continuaba descompuesto. Lester le había quitado la venda de los ojos de un aventón y a las rastras lo sacó de la camioneta para obligarlo a ponerse de pie y a que caminara hacia la tienda que tenía en frente.

Había demasiadas personas allí dentro, podía verlas desde el estacionamiento y entró en pánico no solo por eso sino porque veía puntos de colores por doquier y oía que una voz le murmuraba al oído mil palabras por segundo pero no entendía lo que decía, no podía descifrar el habla.

_Definitivamente, esos malditos habían colocado cocaína en su tazón de avena._

−Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer –escuchó decir a Lester a los otros dos mientras el pequeño Elle temblequeaba como junco a punto de quebrar en llanto, su cuerpo estaba sufriendo leves espasmos convulsivos, se sentía mal, ¡muy mal!−. Ni se te ocurra llorar o hacerte el vivo allí dentro y pedir ayuda, ¿oíste? Debes actuar como mi hijo sin salirte de tu papel o sino sabrás lo que es bueno –encima de que sufría alucinaciones graves aquel tipo le amenazaba con golpearle. Iba a regurgitar.

Ingresaron al lugar, había mucha gente dentro, buscando alimentos en unas repisas, otros viendo los CDs de música o revistas de chimentos mientras el hombre detrás de la máquina registradora iba pasando los productos por la cinta y embolsándolos para así cobrar a los clientes.

Podría largarse a llorar ahí mismo, decirle a cualquiera que ese tipo que lo acompañaba no era su padre y que lo habían secuestrados hace meses, que no le daban de comer, que lo golpeaban brutalmente y lo mantenían encerrado en un sótano donde vagabundeaban las ratas en las noches… pero si lo hacía ¿Quién le creería? Lo más seguro era que Lester fuera a reír un poco y a decir que el niño estaba enfadado con él por no haberle comprado el regalo de Navidad que le había pedido. Sí, eso era lo más probable que aquel hiciera y como todos en esa tienda parecían ser padres con la cara larga luego de una tediosa jornada de trabajo seguramente le creerían al tipo ese y no a él.

_¿Quién podría llegar a creerle a un niño?_

−Mi amor, ¿qué quieres? Pide lo que quieras a papá, sabes que te compraría el mundo si me lo pidieras –una sonrisa dulce se había asomado en el rostro de Lester pero sus ojos continuaban igual de helados que siempre, acariciaba los cabellos negros del niño mientras las mujeres adoraban que un hombre pasara tiempo con su pequeño. Las más endulzadas por el gesto, lo miraban y le guiñaban un ojo.

Elle comenzó a ver las etiquetas de los objetos, las letras se hacían gigantescas y luego empequeñecían tanto hasta el tamaño de una gota de mercurio: casi inexistente.

Respiró entrecortadamente, los mareos se hacían sofocantes, ya no podía tragar saliva, todo era demasiado confuso, los rostros de las personas allí dentro se volvían fieros como los de las bestias de las peores historias inimaginables. Comenzó a sudar en frío, los ojos se le ponían en blanco, los labios se amorataban tomando un color violáceo espeso y estaba pálido ¡más pálido que nunca!

−¡Oh, por Dios! ¡El niño! –gritó una mujer mientras veía como el pequeño cuerpo del pelinegro caía al suelo de espaldas dando saltos abruptos y repetitivos, estaba sufriendo convulsiones, su rostro tomaba un color azulado por la falta de oxígeno.

Las personas allí comenzaron a gritar y formaron un círculo alrededor del pequeño en pleno ataque convulsivo.

−¡Mi hijo! ¡Mi hijo! ¡Alguien llame una ambulancia! –lo había hecho a propósito, sabía que los narcóticos eran peligrosos y nocivos hasta el extremo en alguien de edad menor como Elle. Y al predecir que las personas se preocuparían por el pequeño era la situación perfecta para que ingresaran Tom y Jared a saquear el lugar sin que fueran descubiertos por nadie, todos estarían pendientes de la salud del niño.

El primero en reaccionar había sido el hombre detrás de la caja registradora que se olvidó de todo y tomó inmediatamente su móvil para así llamar a la ambulancia lo mas rápido posible.

Ese hombre era de lo más despreciable. Ni siquiera tenía consideración por los traumas que causarían los efectos de la droga en un cerebro en crecimiento como el de Elle, solo le interesaba su pellejo y mantenerse gordo con alimentos y alcohol y pasársela viendo películas pornográficas al igual que los tontos de sus secuaces… Eran unos imbéciles y Elle pronto se vengaría de ellos.

Perdió la consciencia en medio del gentío y ya no sintió más nada.

Abrió los ojos bien grandes, la luz blanca y destellante del techo lo había vuelto a la realidad. Últimamente estaba teniendo más regresiones al pasado que lo debido. Y eso le preocupaba bastante.

Respiró profundo, aun sudaba frío al igual que su pesadilla. Se aclaró la garganta y respiró profundo consciente de que estaba a salvo, ya no estaba en ese sótano, ya no estaba con aquellos tipos (a los cuales les había hecho pagar de por vida por sus crímenes atroces para con él cuando pequeño) y aún así continuaba recordándolos, sufriéndolos, hiriéndose a sí mismo una y otra vez al retenerlos en su memoria.

Limpió la transpiración que caía de su frente, largó un gran suspiro que se perdió en el aire.

−Me alegro de que despertaras –dijo la voz de una mujer. Ni siquiera había notado otra presencia en el dormitorio. La miró a los ojos, no tenía buen aspecto, a decir verdad lucía entristecida−. Te encontré inconsciente en tu apartamento y decidí traerte. Llamé a la ambulancia con mi móvil –su vos estaba entrecortada, casi lacrimosa. Takada estaba muy enfadada y eso era evidente a simple vista−. Sé que desde el principio me has dejado en claro que no puedo reclamarte nada ya que no somos pareja ni nada por el estilo, pero aun así debo preguntártelo: encontré esto en tu dormitorio, más precisamente en tu cama.

La morena alzó con su mano derecha un reloj de muñeca, era varonil y obviamente pertenecía a un hombre. No lo miraba a los ojos porque no quería enfrentar las orbes oscuras de Riuzaky, eran frías. Tampoco quería dejar en evidencia que sus ojos ahora se llenaban de lágrimas, evidenciando el llanto próximo: sus sentimientos por el pelinegro iban enserio… _y eso aumentaban considerablemente el tamaño del problema._

−Sé perfectamente a quien le pertenece éste reloj –dijo la mujer con las lágrimas ya cayendo por su piel, marcando un paso salino sobre su cara−. Por favor dime que no es lo que me estoy imaginando y que no te acostaste con él.

Pasaron segundos en silencio. El reloj iba marcando minuto a minuto como si estuviera pesando la densidad del aire allí dentro, que para entonces estaba turbio como agua de cloaca.

No quería hacer sufrir a esa mujer, después de todo había sido ella quien lo trasladó al Hospital, ¿no se merecía respeto y afecto? Claro que sí, se merecía un hombre de verdad, alguien que la amara con dedicación y pasión, alguien que le brindara cariño, que la tratara como a una reina porque eso era Takada. Se merecía lo mejor y él no podía dárselo porque era incapaz de eso, ¿Cómo podría llegar a ser capaz de hacer algo por alguien más si ni siquiera se respetaba a sí mismo, ni siquiera cuidaba su inteligencia superdotada y la machacaba con narcóticos, no cuidaba su cuerpo y lo destruía con tabaco, alcohol y sexo desenfrenado? ¡Era imposible amar a otra persona si no se amaba a sí mismo!

_Y entonces ¿cómo pretendía amar a Light de esa manera tan enfermiza? _No podía hacerlo, no tenía la cara para continuar haciéndole tremendo daño… y tampoco quería hacer sufrir a Takada. Cada vez estaba tomándose más enserio la propuesta del suicidio que él mismo se había planteado.

−Me acosté con él, Takada –sentenció. Instantáneamente la morena cubrió su boca con la palma de la mano para retener el llanto que se aventaba en su garganta.

−Te gusta, ¿verdad? –Riuzaky no dijo nada, solo guardó silencio. La respuesta era más que obvia, saltaba a la vista−. Sabes, me lo esperaba de ti, enserio. Desde un principio supe que eres de las peores mierdas. Pero ¿de Light? No creí que él fuera tan mierda como para hacerme esto.

−No metas a Light en esto. La mierda soy yo, no él. No lo involucres, si sucedió es porque fue culpa mía solamente, él no tiene nada que ver.

Takada lloraba, y gemía por lo bajo de la rabia. Dejó el reloj con fuerza sobre una mesita de luz a un lado de la cama de Riuzaky.

Partió sin siquiera mirarle, limpiándose las lágrimas con las mangas de su polero. No estaba seguro de que fuera a perdonarle. _Tampoco estaba seguro de querer que le perdonara, aunque definitivamente si alguien debía pagar ese era él, no quería que metieran a Light en todo el embrollo._

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

−No, mamá, ¡por favor no! –se quejó bufando y agachó la mirada al suelo.

−Es solo por esta noche, cariño. Vamos, saludamos y nos volvemos –explicaba sonriendo, con rostro dulce e intentando persuadir a Light. Éste último al oír aquello instantáneamente colocó la pesada frazada de guata sobre su cabeza y sobre ésta la almohada, un gesto obvio de respuesta que ni siquiera una palabra hacía falta para describir. Su madre puso los ojos en blanco y acercándose al bollo que se había transformado su hijo debajo de las colchas en la cama, lo abrazó y le infundió calor−. Anda, cariño, te prometo que serán solo unos minutos.

−Siempre dices lo mismo y al final acabamos estando allí por horas y horas –se quejó con un alarido algo inaudible debido a la presión que las propias manos del trigueño ejercían para mantener la almohada sobre su cabeza.

−¿Pero es que no quieres ver a tu propia tía? ¿Acaso no la quieres? Con lo mucho que ella te adora –decía intentando persuadir a su hijo utilizando la lástima, la mayoría de las veces que había usado ese recurso había funcionado: Light acababa desistiendo.

−No es por la tía, es por la situación, sabes que no me gusta eso de los casamientos.

−¿Por qué no? Es algo hermoso que tía Himoto vaya a contraer matrimonio con un hombre de ensueño y su sobrino favorito no quiera asistir a la ceremonia –tras oír aquello Light descubrió su cabeza de la colcha para enfrentar a su madre.

−¡Mamá, ya te dije que no es por tía Himoto! Es que siempre los casamientos acaban a las seis de la madrugada y con el carnaval carioca que me resulta ensordecedor con todas esas maracas y torniquetes resonando todo el tiempo y encima esas máscaras que se ponen para hacer el trencito me resulta… es tonto, es… ¡No quiero ir! –volvió a esconder la cabeza debajo de la almohada comenzando a asfixiarse por tanto respirar el propio aire caliente que había inhalado y exhalado los últimos cinco minutos.

−No tenemos porqué quedarnos hasta el final, simplemente veremos la ceremonia, cenamos un poco, hablamos con Himoto, les sacamos alguna fotografía y nos volvemos para casa, ¿te parece? Anda cariño, tía Himoto dice que te ha extrañado demasiado este último tiempo. Y anda muy atareada con el trabajo como para venir a visitarnos. Por favor Light, será solo por un tiempo.

Bufó, su tía se había comprometido unos meses atrás y Light (quien no había asistido a la ceremonia debido al cumpleaños de Mikami) ya se esperaba que pronto sucediera el matrimonio tan esperado con aquel hombre "perfecto" según palabras de su madre (trabajador, responsable, buen mozo, buen padre –tenía un hijo de seis años con otra mujer, era divorciado− y sobre todo una excelente compañía para su tía). Aun así, por más que insistiera en que odiaba eso de los carnavales y cuando se ponían todos a beber y bailar, la verdadera razón por la cual detestaba acudir a dichas fiestas era simplemente por el hecho de que sus familiares comenzaban con el típico vaivén de preguntas inapropiadas de hacer en público ya que eran sobretodo de su vida privada:

"_¿Y Light, ya encontraste pareja?"_

"_Light, creo que ya estás en edad de tener una noviecita"_

"_¿Light, que sucedió con Misa?"_

"_¿Soichiro, por qué este chico siempre está tan solo?"_

No quería oír esas palabras, y para variar sus familiares siempre le hacían atravesar un momento de lo más incómodo en medio de la cena mientras todos se le quedaban mirando esperando por una respuesta de su parte y un silencio de tumba le causaban un sonrojo de lo más humillante.

−Anda, mi amor, será solo por unos minutos –Light exhaló con fuerza denotando en su respiración el terrible mal humor que se apoderaba de él cuando su madre se tornaba tan insistente ¡No quería ir! ¿Era tan difícil comprenderlo?

Sin responder y con una cara de perro impresionante, pegó un salto de la cama y sin dedicar ni una sola mirada a su madre abandonó la habitación, caminó por el pasillo y se metió de un portazo al baño. Luego de la ducha fue directamente hacia su habitación, buscó una y otra vez entre sus ropas y halló en unas de las cajoneras del armario el saco negro, en otra la corbata, en otra el pantalón y finalmente la camisa colgada en el perchero ¡estaba todo desparramado por cualquier parte! No recordaba haber dejado el traje fraccionado arrojado por doquier.

Lustró los zapatos negros y se echó un perfume ácido y mentolado encima. Reacomodó sus cabellos para que quedara un peinado decente, debía cortárselo un poco.

−Wow, te ves guapo Light –exclamó Sayu sobre el marco de la puerta en la recámara de su hermano.

El castaño le echó una mirada furtiva, si había algo en todo aquel semblante que a vista de Sayu andaba mal, pues definitivamente sería el rostro de Light, se veía encolerizado.

En el carro todo fue mucho más calmo pero igual de irritante, no tenía las mismas ansias de su familia por llegar a destino, sabía que estaba actuando como un gruñón o como la oveja negra en cuestión, pero le era inevitable, no estaba para fiestas si tenía en la cabeza la imagen de Riuzaky vagándole de aquí para allá. Ni siquiera él mismo podía acomodar sus sentimientos, aun deambulaban en sus pensamientos los escritos de L y ya comenzaba a creer que aquel se había olvidado por completo de él, lo había abandonado, se lo había quitado de encima, ¿acaso eso había sido para L: un peso? No quería detenerse a pensar demasiado en ello, le quitaba la respiración y le hacía sentir miserable. En la noche intentaría comunicarse nuevamente con aquel, le enviaría mensajes (ya había perdido la cuenta acerca de cuántos exactamente le había enviado: ¿131, 132? No estaba seguro, tal vez algunos más, sobre todo aquellas noches en que se apoderaba de él el sentimentalismo y comenzaban a inundarle el alma las penas y melancolía: sí, esas eran noches pico de mensajes hacia L). Pero ahora todo era demasiado confuso: también rondaba en su cabecita morbosa la imagen de Riuzaky y no podía quitársela, ¡lo invadían a cada momento del día, haciéndolo recordar! Era un hombre muy atractivo, no iba a negarlo, era inteligente y muy capaz, pero tenía deficiencias: había resultado bastante clara esa manía del pelinegro por mantener "andanzas" fuera de su relación con Takada, y eso para Light resultaba de lo más desagradable a pesar de haber participado encantado durante un encuentro fortuito con el hombre, ahora siquiera él sabía con qué cara se atrevería a mirar a Takada. Le pesaba el cuerpo de tan solo pensar en ello. Otra deficiencia de Riuzaky era su consumo de estupefacientes. Esto último hacían sentir a Light aun más miserable, el estar consciente de que alguien con una mentalidad e inteligencia elevada como la del pelinegro se drogara ¡de esa manera! Lo hacían sentir peor que nunca, casi como si se tratara de él mismo.

Y aunque lo quisiera no podía olvidar la gran carne excitada en su entrepierna de textura venosa, con cabellos púbicos tan negros que brillaban limpios aun mas que los de su cabeza y un par de testículos esféricos que lucían grandes y pesados, dándole una contextura perfecta a su hombría, casi única.

−Light, ¿te encuentras bien? –preguntó Sayu a su lado en el asiento trasero del coche, su madre instantáneamente giró para mirarle a los ojos.

Dio un respingo al oír la voz de su hermana sacándolo de sus cabales, de repente se percató de las ideas que habían estado vagando en su mente, unas bastante indecoras.

−Me encuentro bien, ¿por qué preguntas?

−Porque estas rojo como tomate –rió al decir lo último, aunque lo único que se le venía a la mente al divisar aquello era que a su hermano le estaba apretando el traje y tenía calor: eso al menos en su cabecita de niñita de doce años, claro.

No tocó sus mejillas con las manos pero las sentía calientes y podía imaginar lo enrojecidas que se verían si reflejaba su rostro ante un espejo. Decidió desviar la mirada de su hermana y su madre y dirigirla hacia el paisaje que se vislumbraba fuera del automóvil: casas y casas pasaban ante sus ojos tan rápido como el viento, se preguntó que estarían haciendo las personas que vivían dentro de aquellas.

−No me pasa nada –acabó diciendo.

El resto del viaje fue silencioso, cada integrante de la familia sumido en sus pensamientos más íntimos. Al llegar al lugar de ceremonia había poco espacio para estacionar, debieron dar vueltas a la redonda para hallar uno.

Cuando ingresaron Light notó que no se trataba de un "suceso demasiado público", había poquísimas personas (algunos conocidos ya que eran familiares suyos, otros no porque posiblemente fueran familiares y amigos del esposo), solo unas cuantas mesas, la decoración lucía sencilla pero muy bonita. Al parecer solo serían unos pocos.

Tras saludar a sus conocidos con sonrisas y abrazos luego de tanto tiempo sin verse, tomaron asiento en los banquillos de la Iglesia y esperaron a que tía Himoto apareciera por la entrada con aquella melodiosa música que se ve en las películas románticas. El futuro esposo ya estaba parado de lado en el altar, solo hacía falta ella: la novia.

Cuando finalmente ingresó todo fue maravilloso, los "sí, acepto" casi mágicos, se los veía a ambos tan felices, Light no dudaba que formarían una hermosa familia juntos. Quien había llevado los anillos había sido el pequeño hijo de Hank, también a él se lo veía bastante contento, al parecer era maduro ya que no todos los niños de esa edad aceptan ver a sus padres con otra mujer que no fuera su madre biológica.

Tras transcurrir la ceremonia en la Iglesia todos partieron a un gran caserón donde se quedarían a cenar y beber juntos en familia. Tomaron asiento los cuatro en una mesa únicamente para ellos (lo cual le dio bastante alegría a Light, de esa manera se sentía mucho más cómodo).

La velada fue encantadora, no iría a negarlo, no se aburrió en un solo momento. Pero lo mejor de todo fue el romanticismo que se respiraba en el ambiente, los rostros de los recién casados al abrir los regalos de sus seres queridos fue lo mejor de la noche. Había tanta alegría rondando en los rostros de todos quienes se hallaban ahí que Light poco se había percatado de la llovizna que ahora caía fuera, tan lejana a aquel clima festivo y acogiente de allí dentro, no habían llevado paraguas y seguramente se mojarían cuando salieran en busca del coche pero no le dio importancia.

−Escuchen, todos hagan silencio por favor, tengo una gran sorpresa que darles –dijo tía Himoto agitando una pequeña cucharita de té contra el cristal de una copa con champaña dentro. Tomó de la mano a, su ahora, esposo−. Ustedes saben que el compromiso fue hace poco tiempo y no teníamos pensado casarnos formalmente sino hasta dentro de un año. Pero una grata sorpresa nos hizo cambiar de opinión: estoy embarazada.

Todos sonrieron contentos, la madre de Light comenzó a llorar de alegría y fue su hijo quien debió acoplársela en el pecho para tranquilizarla.

Resultó ser la velada más hermosa a la cual había acudido.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Se sentía cansado, no tanto como él mismo creyó luego de una velada, que resultó ser todo lo contrario a lo que se había esperado. Tía Himoto se vio muy feliz, estaba realmente contento por ella que finalmente y luego de varios baches en su vida logró hallar la felicidad, y la verdad era que Hank era un hombre estupendo, perfecto para ella. Sonrió de tan solo pensar en la "gran noticia" que les había dado por sorpresa: _el amor era capaz de crear las cosas más bellas del mundo._

El automóvil marchaba a paso calmo, las nubes negras en el cielo anticipaban una lluvia mucho más torrentosa que la del momento, al parecer el clima venía siendo el mismo desde hacía un par de días y no parecía querer mejorar. Tal vez llovería durante todo lo que restaba de la semana.

Su mirada permanecía perdida en un punto inexistente en la ventana: la ciudad de Kanto lucía diferente cuando era azotada por las lluvias, todo era mucho mas triste, ni un alma parecía habitar esas calles desoladas. El reloj principal postrado en un pedestal gigantesco que alumbraba toda la localidad marcaba las tres y cuarto de la madrugada, por suerte su madre esta vez sí había cumplido su promesa de regresar temprano a casa. Sentía los músculos agotados, a decir verdad el aire festivo de la ocasión lo habían dejado desplomado de sueño y tanta risa, carcajadas, chistes y contento le devolvieron un poco de la alegría que había desaparecido de su agenda las últimas semanas.

Hacía frío, su padre había encendido la calefacción dentro del coche y al respirar sobre el cristal de la ventana que tenía al lado acabó empañándolo en forma circular. Cuando era tan solo un niño solía hacer garabatos sobre las empañaduras de los vidrios, casi siempre eran dibujos de niños felices tomados de las manos con sus padres y hermanos. Ahora que bajaba la vista y veía su propia musculatura y contextura corporal, notaba cuán rápido habían pasado los años. Le invadió una sensación melancólica, la típica que te inunda el pecho al memorizar los recuerdos de una época anterior, una época muy feliz que había dejado atrás. Debía hacer fuerza para adecuarse a los tiempos de ahora, que ya de por sí resultaban ser bastante complicados.

Frotó la mano sobre el vidrio húmedo para quitar el empañamiento. No había ni un alma en la ciudad, pasaron por el puente, el agua que iba por debajo de éste habría de estar corriendo con mucha rapidez.

De pronto sus pupilas se dilataron anunciando que "algo" le había llamado mucho la atención a Light. Su vista se agudizó y el corazón empezó a galopear como loco dentro de su pecho. Un hombre (empapado completamente) estaba parado frente al puente con los antebrazos apoyados sobre las barandas oxidadas que te protegían de no caer a la rivera que pasaba por debajo. Llevaba pantalones de shin hasta las pantorrillas, zapatillas negras y una campera del mismo color con una capucha que cubría toda su cabeza y parte de su frente. No había podido reconocerlo pero al ver la motocicleta negra y verde, supo inmediatamente de quien se trataba…

…_y tal vez esa fuera la razón por la cual su corazón palpitaba con tanta rapidez._

Miraba con detenimiento el agua que corría debajo del puente mientras llevaba las manos dentro de los bolsillos. Ni siquiera notó las luces blancas del coche que le alumbraban entre toda la oscuridad que lo acogía, o más bien no quiso prestarles atención. Continuó con la mirada gacha debajo del puente.

−¡Oh, pobre! Se está mojando –exclamó Sayu con preocupación en su voz infantil.

−Debe de habérsele roto la motocicleta –respondió al instante su madre−. Creo que sería mejor que nos detuviéramos y nos ofrezcamos a llevarlo, ¿Qué te parece Saichiro?

−No lo sé. No parece habérsele roto la motocicleta ya que de ser así estaría en este momento intentando repararla –se excusó su padre−. Que va, ha de ser algún lunático.

La frase de aquel hombre no hizo más que crearle un vuelco repentino en el estómago. La imagen de Riuzaky se alejaba a medida que el automóvil continuaba avanzando hacia destino hasta perderlo de vista por completo en la oscuridad que se traía la lluvia tormentosa consigo.

De repente toda esa alegría que le habían dejado la ceremonia de Tía Himoto se fue al diablo con la imagen gris del aura de Riuzaky. Se vio como un alma en pena. Quiso bajarse del automóvil e ir hacia aquel pero no podía a menos que se viera sospechoso para sus padres.

Miró el seguro de la puerta, no podría escabullirse.

Se tragó los impulsos que estaban carcomiéndole las entrañas. Mejor era esperar a que llegaran a casa y su padre metiera el automóvil al garaje. Luego, cuando todos se fueran a dormir, él tomaría el paraguas y se escaparía por la ventana de su recámara con la precaución de dejar un par de almohadas sobre las colchas de la cama para simular que era su cuerpo dormitando tranquilamente, solo como precaución si alguno de sus padres o su hermana ingresaban a su dormitorio durante el resto de la madrugada. Mejor irse corriendo hasta el centro sin tomar el automóvil ya que eso haría ruido y despertaría a sus padres.

La lluvia se sentía pesada, sentía las prendas pegadas a la piel del cuerpo. El móvil en el bolsillo de los pantalones seguramente ya estaría roto de tanto líquido que tuviera dentro estropeando el chip; aunque tampoco era como si lo utilizara tanto, quizá luego se compre otro.

Estaba indeciso, cuestionándose si sangraban más las heridas de su pecho o aquellas nubes negras en el cielo. La lluvia caía cada vez con mayor fuerza acoplándole los cabellos al rostro. Siempre había adorado las lluvias, aun así a ésta la sentía más triste que cualquiera que hubiera visto antes.

De repente ya no sintió la lluvia golpeándole encima. Volteó la cabeza y vio los ojos brillantes color ámbar de ese hermoso espíritu parado detrás de él, sosteniendo el paraguas con la mano derecha, cubriendo a ambos del agua que caía con fuerza sobre el piso.

Se quedaron congelados durante varios segundos, mirándose con detenimiento e intentando hallar las respuestas obvias del momento en las orbes profundas del que tenía cada uno en frente. Ya habían pasado algunos minutos en silencio. Nuevamente Light sintió la recóndita sensación de estar mirando el mundo a través de ese par de pupilas negras, ¿por qué los ojos de Riuzaky tenían el poder de hacerlo perder en un océano profundo de emociones? No sabía si algún día hallaría la respuesta a esa pregunta… pero muy en su interior _creía tenerla._

−¿Qué estás haciendo aquí sólo, mojándote así? –preguntó con una preocupación que le derritió el alma al pelinegro. Yagami, siempre tan tiernamente preocupón, incluso con un drogadicto como él.

−Yo me pregunto lo mismo acerca de ti –acotó. Hideki, siempre tan evasivo y defensivo, intentando recluirse y esconder sus emociones debajo de un manto oscuro. Aun así el castaño presentía la tristeza en sus ojos, no podía actuar indiferente ante ella, era demasiado gigantesca como para eso.

−¿Quieres contarme?

−¿Qué cosa?

−El porqué estas tan triste –si, definitivamente había adivinado, había dado justo en el blanco y por más que el moreno intentara mantener su rostro inexpresivo Light lo dejó en jaque.

Volteó su rostro para nuevamente fijar la vista debajo del puente, el agua fluía con una rapidez impresionante y gracias a la lluvia cada vez aumentaba más y más en volumen.

No dijo nada, y para acabar mintiendo al castaño mejor mantener la boca cerrada, Light no era estúpido.

−¿En donde estabas, que decidiste seguirme? –interrogó con voz calma y agrietada, sin darle la cara−. No creas que pensaré que estás aquí por mera casualidad.

−Primero contesta tú por qué estas así de triste y yo responderé a tu pregunta.

Riuzaky bufó, levantando y bajando los hombros con lentitud. No tenía ánimos para empezar un enfrentamiento con Light y ver cuál de los dos resultaba ser más perseverante en retener la información que exigía el otro.

Suspiró.

−Pienso.

−¿En qué?

−Eres bastante chusma, ¿te lo habían dicho antes?

−No. ¿Me vas a decir en qué piensas?

−¿Por qué te interesa?

−Porque te ves triste… y eso me molesta.

−¿A sí? ¿Y cómo debería verme para no molestarte?

−Bueno… como eres tú siempre: fuerte.

−Jaja –rió sin ganas, una carcajada tan falsa y vacía como la expresión de su rostro en aquel momento−. No soy fuerte –continuaba sin darle la cara a Light.

−Si lo eres, cuando luchaste contra aquellos malhechores lo fuiste, también cuando me defendiste de los criminales que intentaron robarme a mí y a Mikami y acabaste llevándome al Hospital. Eres fuerte Riuzaky.

−¡Mierda, basta! ¡¿Crees que de ser fuerte me drogaría de la manera en que lo hago?! ¿Qué no ves que soy un completo imbécil? –Light se quedó duro, el moreno se había volteado para gritarle muy fuerte sobre el rostro.

Veía su agonía, la sentía brotar de sus iris, casi inexistentes detrás de esas gigantescas pupilas negras. Agachó la cabeza, la tristeza de Riuzaky parecía contagiársele.

−Sí eres fuerte –acabó diciendo con un tono de voz agrietado.

La agonía en el aire era redundante y estranguladora. Cuánta tristeza sentía bajándole por la tráquea para entonces y ni siquiera sabía por qué, aunque el simple hecho de que Riuzaky estuviera ahogándose en dolor resultaba en un efecto rebote que lo inundaba en el mismo sentimiento a Light. _Y se sentía horrible._

−¿Para qué viniste? –se había volteado para darle la espalda, su voz se había calmado bastante regresando al tono tranquilo de siempre−. Estás ocupándote demasiado de mí los últimos días, yo no te pedí que fueras mi niñero.

−Desde pequeño me enseñaron a ser caritativo con los demás. Si veo mal a alguien voy a ayudarle, cueste lo que cueste.

−Vaya, luego me das un autógrafo ¿quieres, Teresa de Calcuta? –no era una broma hecha con sorna, la voz del pelinegro aun continuaba sin expresión, demasiado hueca.

−¡No me hables así! ¿Otra vez vas a empezar con lo mismo de siempre? ¿Qué no ves que intento tenderte una mano?

−No necesito que me tiendas nada. Sabes, estoy harto de que las personas vengan e intenten ayudarme a sabiendas de mi enfermedad. ¡Tengo una jodida adicción con las drogas! Estoy hasta la coronilla de que me digan _"yo puedo ayudarte, yo voy a salvarte", _¡Nadie puede salvarme! ¡Yo ya estoy muerto! –su grito ronco se entremezcló con el sonido potente de la lluvia azotando el suelo.

Las gotas dulces que caían sobre su cabeza y rostro, empapándolo, se unían en un conjunto con sus lágrimas saladas. Light había bajado el paraguas sin intención y ahora ambos eran bañados en un mar de lluvia.

−No digas eso, por favor –su alma pareció quebrarse con esa afirmación de Riuzaky, pareció haberle clavado una daga en la espalda.

−Da igual, nací siendo una mierda y moriré siendo la misma mierda, nada va a cambiar si desfallezco, de todas formas.

Se quedó paralizado, con la sensación de estar intentando tragar una roca. ¡Ese hombre hablaba con una resignación impresionante! Light sabía que no iba a luchar por vencer a la droga, que se dejaría estar hasta acabar muerto por una sobredosis. No podía permitirlo ¡no debía dejar que eso sucediera!

−¡No digas eso! ¡No estas solo! Yo estoy contigo, quiero ayudarte a superarlo –lo había tomado del brazo ejerciendo presión para que Riuzaky se volteara a mirarlo.

−Ja, me causa mucha gracia la manera en la que te crees todopoderoso. No tienes idea de todas las personas que han venido hasta mí a decirme lo mismo que me dices tu ahora. Y siempre acabo defraudándolos. Siempre, y no creas que contigo será la excepción.

−¡No me creo poderoso! Solo sé que necesitas ayuda urgente con tu adicción, ¡yo puedo serte de ayuda!

−¡No, no puedes! ¿No te entra en la cabeza, acaso es tan difícil de entender? ¡Soy yo quien decide que hacer con mi vida, nadie mas que yo! ¡Tú no puedes hacer nada!

−Creo que de veras yo puedo serte muy útil si me dejas ayudarte.

Riuzaky enrabió encolerizado, varias lágrimas caían de sus ojos, apretaba los dientes emitiendo gruñidos fuertes y desgargantes. Light retrocedió asustado, temiendo que fuera a golpearle por su insistencia.

−Lárgate antes de que acabe enojándome enserio contigo -pasaron varios segundos y no se movió−. ¡Lárgate!

−No me iré.

−Eres un cabeza dura –el pelinegro agarraba con fuerza las barandas del puente, sintiendo como la sangre corría hirviendo por sus venas. No quería enloquecer y enfadarse con Light, después de todo él solo intentaba ayudarle.

−Aunque me grites, me insultes y me ignores, no moveré ni un pie de aquí –afirmó seguro de sus actos, ocultando el temor muy dentro de su interior.

−¿Por qué insistes tanto, Yagami? –se enfrentó al castaño con los ojos rojos de ira y de tanto haber llorado aquel día. Lo último que necesitaba era a un Light pesado como collar de garrafas−. ¡¿Acaso te doy lástima?! –lo empujó con fuerza, casi provocando que se resbalara con el agua de lluvia que había en el suelo−. Porque si es así, puedes guardarte tu lástima donde mejor te quepa. No necesito lástima de nadie, ¡no la quiero! Debí pasar cosas horribles durante toda mi vida como para que vengan a tenerme compasión. Nunca nadie me ayudó en nada y menos necesito que intenten hacerlo ahora y pretendan tenderme una mano: yo siempre estuve solo y así quiero estar hasta que me muera.

Le quebrantaba el pecho que le dijera esas cosas. Light desconocía lo tan terrible que Riuzaky había debido pasar en su existencia pero podía ver en los ojos de aquel, en su voz fornida, en sus pupilas lagrimosas, que debieron de haber sido unos traumas horripilantes.

−No te tengo lástima… ¡realmente quiero ayudarte, me preocupas! Es que no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza, no logro dejar de pensar en ti –intentaba hablar a los sollozos, hipeaba y cerraba los ojos cubriéndose el rostro con las manos−. Y mucho menos después de lo de la otra noche.

−Lo de la otra noche no fue nada. Fue una tontería. No pensamos en lo que hacíamos –tomaba todo el oxigeno que podía, llenando sus pulmones al máximo.

−Pero tú dijiste que yo te gustaba.

Silencio. _Puro silencio._

−No era cierto, te estaba tomando el pelo –volvía a darle la espalda a Light para mirar más allá del puente.

−¡Mientes! ¡Sí era cierto! –gritó a todo lo que le daba el pulmón.

−Pero ¿y entonces quién mierda te entiende Yagami? Habías dicho que no me creías y ahora afirmas que no es mentira, ¿Por qué no primero te replanteas a ti mismo las dudas antes de imponérmelas a mí?

−Sí te gusto –impuso firme pero aun las lágrimas caían de sus mejillas.

−Da igual, ya ni me interesa.

−¡Mientes!

No dijo nada, solo se quedó allí parado sin hacer ni un movimiento, completamente callado.

Perdió los estribos, arrojó lejos el paraguas hacia el suelo. Arrebatado caminó a pasos largos y decididos hacia aquel hombre, lo tomó del brazo obligándolo a voltearse y enfrentarlo directamente.

−¡Bésame! –exigió con la voz temblorosa.

−No.

−¡Hazlo ya! ¡Te lo ordeno, Riuzaky! ¡Bésame! –le zamarreaba el brazo con todas las fuerzas de sus miedos (que eran bastantes). Jamás creyó hacer tremenda petición con lo tímido que era, ni mucho menos al pelinegro de tatuajes… _pero la desesperación y la angustia eran un amortiguador gigantesco_−. Por favor, te lo ruego, bésame –imploró.

−No quiero besarte ¡No así! Maldita sea Light, ¡estoy drogado! ¡Acabo de aspirar! –las gotas salinas caían de los ojos profundos de Riuzaky, pero su voz continuaba siendo varonil, clara y firme.

−Bésame, por favor, hazlo –su agarre iba perdiendo fuerza con el pasar de los segundos, debilitándose más y más.

−No me hagas esto, Light.

−Bésame.

Sus frentes se chocaban, el agua caía sobre sus rostros lavándolos, empapándolos. Y no podían dejar de observar detenidamente otra cosa que no fuera el brillo en los ojos ajenos. En contraste con aquel aire húmedo y frío, las respiraciones eran calientes, se estrellaban contra sus rostros, dándole a Light un sabor reconfortante, celestial, infinito.

Esta vez fue el castaño quien dio el paso importante. Agarró a Riuzaky del pecho de la campera que llevaba y bajándole con un manotazo la capucha que le cubría parte de su melancólica mirada, lo aprisionó contra las barandas del puente y apoyó sus labios sobre los húmedos labios del pelinegro. Saboreándolo con fogosidad, la boca de Riuzaky sabía muy bien, siempre guardaba ese delicioso gusto agridulce que le perforaba las neuronas como con un taladro. Lo apretó con mayor fuerza, el moreno hacía intentos por zafarse. Hasta que dejó de poner una barrera de fuerza entre ellos, tomó a Light por la cintura con suavidad y lo atrajo a él, respondiendo al beso con lentitud y dulzura.

Poco sabía el castaño que para entonces alguien a lo lejos estaría observando toda la escena con minoridad de detalles. Escondido entre los árboles del parque, dentro de un automóvil con las luces apagadas: lo había visto todo. Había ingresado a la recámara de Light para platicar un poco sobre lo ocurrido el día que llamaron a la policía (si, en plena madrugada, pero era el único momento en que el castaño permanecía en casa ya que sino estaba en la Universidad o por el contrario en esas desapariciones repentinas que tenía últimamente), y al destender la cama solo había hallado almohadas y una ventana a medio abrir que hablaba por sí sola. Por otra parte su esposa actuaba de manera extraña, como si estuviera ocultándole algo y los últimos días su hijo desaparecía sin dejar rastros y sin avisar. En algo raro andaba el muchacho. Ya temía que fueran las drogas, rogaba a Dios porque no fuera así. Decidió, aquella noche de lluvia, tomar el coche y sin hacer ruido salir en busca de su hijo para averiguar de una buena vez en qué estaba metido el muy escurridizo.

_Y lo encontró._

_Y lo vio todo._

Light estaba en medio del parque besándose con… ¡un hombre! Con lo estricto que era él, con la enseñanza rígida que había adoptado de su padre venía a encontrarse con algo así y de su propio hijo. No supo si sintió un tremendo dolor en el estómago de la patada imaginaria que le había dado esa imagen, o por el contrario era producto de la humillación, de la vergüenza, un deshonor a todo el apellido Yagami.

−Sube a la motocicleta –dijo Riuzaky, separándose estrepitosamente de aquel beso que le estaba haciendo caminar sobre las nubes a Light.

−¿Por qué? ¿A dónde vamos? –el moreno ya estaba montado sobre el rodado.

−¡Sube a la maldita motocicleta! –rodó los ojos, pero ese gesto no le enfadó, al parecer Riuzaky estaba acostumbrado a expresarse con ellos, Light ya ni siquiera los tomaba como un insulto. Se montó en el asiento detrás de él−. ¿Tomaste el paraguas?

Light asintió en una sílaba unísona.

Comenzaron a andar y al parecer el rumbo que tomaba Riuzaky no era hacia su hogar, lo cual era bueno, quería pasar más tiempo con él. Lo apretó en un abrazo alrededor de la cintura mientras las gotas de lluvia golpeaban fuerte sobre su rostro helado. Hacía mucho frío, la temperatura había bajado drásticamente.

Llegaron hasta el apartamento del moreno. Al ingresar, Riuzaky encendió las luces y fue directamente hacia su habitación dejando a Light en la sala de estar. Ambos estaban tan mojados que chorreaban agua al suelo lustrado de madera.

El castaño fijó la vista al departamento, ya no estaba ordenado y pulcro como la última vez, sino que ahora lucía bastante desarreglado: había ropa tirada por doquier, latas de cerveza vacías en el piso, papeles arrojados, bolsas con los residuos de un contenido extraño (que ya se podía imaginar qué eran) y _una jeringa. _Light estalló en rabia, tomó la jeringa y aquellos sacos de plástico con un contenido extraño y se dirigió a la cocina para arrojarlos con enfado al cesto de basura.

−Aquí tienes –Riuzaky había vuelto de su recámara con una toalla en el cabello y ropa seca y limpia−. ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? Si es por la jeringa, pues… yo ya te lo había dicho antes –le tendió ropa seca a Light y éste la atajó de improvisto.

−¿Y qué se supone que haga con esto?

−Pues, ponértela ¿qué más? ¿O prefieres andar todo mojado?

−¿Y debo desvestirme en frente tuyo?

−¿Por qué el sonrojo? ¿Hay algo que tengas que no haya visto? Además, ya te saqué bastante detalle la otra noche que estuviste aquí.

Sintió un calor aglomerarse en su pecho.

−De todas formas lo haré en tu habitación –respondió, y con un Riuzaky poniendo los ojos en blanco, se dirigió al lugar. La ropa le había sentado de maravilla, con la talla justa. Los shins le habían quedado bastante bien, tenían accesorios como cadenas y cintos. Le dio medias y zapatillas (eran bonitas, blancas y estaban muy limpias, casi nuevas).

−Bueno, hasta ahí llego, tampoco te voy a prestar mi ropa interior –dijo bromeando, había estado espiando por el rabillo de la puerta del dormitorio.

−¡Riuzaky! ¡No hagas eso! –se tambaleó mientras se colocaba las zapatillas, casi estuvo a punto de caerse sobre la alfombra. El pelinegro sonrió. Le sentaba bien, hacía que Light se sintiera menos preocupado por él−. Yo no te he pedido tu ropa interior, gracias.

−Tampoco iba a prestártela si me la pedías.

−¡Me espiabas mientras me vestía!

−No intentes cambiar de tema, chiquillo. Además claro que no te estaba espiando, solo veía que te quedara amenos la ropa, eso es todo.

−Si claro. Bueno ¿y qué hago con mi ropa mojada?

−Ten, ponla en la mochila –le tendió un bolso negro que fue a parar sobre la cama−. Aun llueve asique te llevaré en coche hasta tu casa.

−¿Tienes auto?

−Si, pero como prefiero las motocicletas jamás lo utilizo. Anda, apresúrate, vamos.

Ambos se dirigieron hasta el remarco de la entrada al apartamento.

─Ten ─dijo el pelinegro dándole al castaño un reloj de muñeca─. Lo olvidaste el otro día.

−¡Mi reloj! Muchas gracias Riuzaky ─se lo colocó en la muñeca presionándolo para abrocharlo. Se volvió serio de repente y retornó a la situación de siempre─. Prométeme que harás lo posible por resistirte a las ansias de drogarte. ¡Promételo! –Light caminaba con la mochila negra a cuestas en su espalda.

−Mierda, Yagami. Otra vez con eso.

−Por favor, promételo.

El pelinegro comenzó a bufar, cogió las llaves del automóvil y las del apartamento. Al salir y trabar la puerta tras él, notó que el cuerpo del castaño se volvía tenso.

−Light, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí a estas horas? –preguntó Mikami que apenas salía del apartamento de Lían−. ¿Y con él? –lo señaló con el dedo índice como si se tratara de mala yerba.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**Por favor no me reporten por los sentimientos racistas del padre de Light **** pero acá en Latinoamérica eso se ve mucho por parte de los padres estrictos y la verdad que nosotros sufrimos bastante que tengan una mentalidad tan rígida.**

**Bueno, espero dejen coments y les haya gustado. Beso enorme. **


	13. Capítulo XIII

**Quiero dar gracias a Rovi, Tofe:3, yessikatolen, Guest, SimilouggenketOo, Sasusaku, Bety y fandubermiku01 por sus comentarios que me levantan el ánimo y hacen que me den ganas de escribir :D E igualmente gracias a todos los que no comentan pero de todas formas entran y leen este fic :D**

**¡ESPERO ENSERIO LES GUSTE, SON 38 PÁGINAS WORD! ¡16.650 palabras! ¡ESCRIBO POR Y PARA USTEDES, CHICOS!**

**Que lo disfruten. ¡Beso enorme!**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Riuzaky frunció el ceño con asco y miró hacia la puerta de la cual había salido el moreno hacía unos minutos, no dijo nada pero sus pupilas encandecidas hablaban por sí solas.

─Am… estaba… ─comenzó a tartamudear. Llevaba encima ropas oscuras con cadenas, Light nunca vestía de esa manera: _en algo raro andaba, y resultaba hasta extrañamente insinuante que estuviera saliendo del apartamento del pelinegro... Y con las ropas de éste._Comenzó a atar cabos en su mente pero se rehusaba a creer que algo había entre aquellos dos, es que no podía ser.

─No te interesa ─respondió el pelinegro mucho más rápido que cualquier reflejo que Light pudo haber tenido.

El castaño se volteó para mirarle de manera desaprobatoria, Riuzaky solo alzó los hombros sin quitar ese gesto despectivo y arrogante de su rostro. Trató inútilmente de respirar profundo para hacer desaparecer el rubor en sus mejillas, podía ver como en los ojos de Mikami había cierta sospecha de lo que ocurría allí.

No sabía si le importaba lo que pensara su amigo de aquellas "andanzas" de él con el pelinegro, pero allí justamente fue que logró reordenar sus pensamientos. Aquel momento en ese pasillo había sido clave: al tener a Mikami y a Riuzaky juntos pudo redescubrir sus propios sentimientos.

Mikami tenía una mirada sumisa pero la de Riuzaky era tan profunda que lo hacía temblar como un junco.

Mikami le despertaba cierta ternura, pero Riuzaky le envolvía en un halo de calor abrazante y fuerte, casi palpitante, casi palpable.

Y definitivamente veía a Riuzaky muchísimo mas atractivo que Mikami (que va, estaba a años luz de poder ser tan guapo como aquel). Era extraño porque si debía ser objetivo entonces resultaba obvio que entre los dos pelinegros el más guapo físicamente era Mikami, pero a ojos de Light el más atractivo (y por mucho) era Riuzaky.

_No cabía dudas… le gustaba mucho aquel moreno de tatuajes, ¿de no ser así que hacía allí saliendo de su apartamento? Si no le gustaba entonces ¿Cuál fue el motivo de haber corrido hasta el puente debajo de la lluvia solo para su encuentro? Y es mas, mucho mas: le había pedido, exigido e implorado que lo besara._

_Si… le gustaba mucho. Pero ¿y L? ¿Qué había sucedido con L? ¿Acaso ya no le gustaba?_ No, no podía mentir, Light jamás sería un hipócrita, amaba a L con todo su corazón, ya comenzaba a sentirse realmente afectado por su repentina huida (que parecían ser cada vez mas seguidas con ultimidad), pero extrañamente Riuzaky había aparecido con una faceta diferente que le había hecho cambiar de parecer al castaño, ya no le encontraba un ser grotesco ni mucho menos malvado, ahora le demostraba ser todo lo contrario y finalmente debió aceptar que Riuzaky estaba siendo un anestésico muy fructífero ahora que ya no tenía a su L.

_Riuzaky había logrado ocupar (medianamente) el hueco que había dejado L en su corazón, aunque no se le comparaba por supuesto, el sentimiento hacia L era muchísimo mas fuerte que el que tenía con Riuzaky, aun así no podía dejar de pensar que realmente le gustaba aquel hombre y que ese "pícaro atractivo" que tenía aquel iba creciendo con el pasar de los días, ¿llegaría algún día en el que los sentimientos por Riuzaky serían tan fuertes como los que tenía Light por L? ¿Podría Riuzaky hasta suplantar a L? ¿Llegaría a enamorarse del pelinegro?..._Demasiadas dudas y poca imaginación como para responderlas a todas juntas. Debía dejar de pensar, no era el momento ni el lugar para ello, debía idear una mentira creíble para que Mikami dejara de ojearle de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo: con desconfianza.

Abrió la boca para hablar, sintió los ojos punzantes de Riuzaky clavándosele en la espalda. Más le valía contar la historia omitiendo varios detalles vergonzosos para aquel o realmente el pelinegro se enfadaría con él.

Light supuso que probablemente Ryuga le gritaría si contaba a Mikami el hecho de que lo había hallado entristecido bajo la lluvia. Mejor no meter la pata y hablar con cuidado.

─Solo salí a pasear en la noche y me encontré con Riuzaky y… me invitó a tomar un café en su apartamento, eso es todo ─Mikami le miró, desconfiando de que aquello pudiera ser verdad. Se notaba a kilómetros cuando Light mentía, era demasiado obvio. Miró a Riuzaky sospechosamente, con ojos inquisidores. Aquel le devolvía una mirada fría y rasgadora.

─Yo voy directo para casa, ¿quieres que te lleve? ─ni bien hizo la pregunta, Light giró su cabeza como una lechuza para mirar a los ojos al otro pelinegro, que estaba parado detrás del castaño.

Mikami no supo como reaccionar ante aquel "reflejo" de Light, como si el castaño le estuviese pidiendo algo con la mirada a Riuzaky.

─No, no debes molestarte, Mikami, enserio. Me lleva Riuzaky, de todos modos gracias por ofrecerte ─había dicho con una sonrisa de satisfactorio regocijo. Aun así había sonado cortante, como deseando que su amigo no acotara mas nada.

─Pero afuera está lloviendo muy fuerte, no pensarán ir en motocicleta… ¿o sí?

─Riuzaky no solo tiene motocicletas, Mikami. También tiene un coche, enserio, él me lleva. No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien.

Mikami no dejaba de ojear de mala manera al otro pelinegro, sacándole chispas con la mirada, le caía bastante mal, ¡realmente mal! Sobre todo luego de lo ocurrido el día en que Light le comentó del atrevimiento al cual se dio el lujo de tener aquella noche. Y entonces ahora era cuando no comprendía nada: ¡Light se había estado quejando de él y de la pechoría de haberle besado! Y él, como buen amigo, había salido a enfrentar a Riuzaky para protegerle… y ahora lo encontraba allí, diciéndole que no se preocupara por él y que iría a su casa en compañía del moreno aquel. Ya ni sabía que pensar, era como si el mundo se le hubiera puesto patas para arriba, no entendía nada o al menos lo que hubiere ocurrido los días en que él estuvo muy ausente en compañía de Lían.

_¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Light? Ya no parecía detestar a muerte a aquel tipo, algo raro ocurría._

─Tu amigo tiene razón, Yagami. ¿Por qué no vas con él? De todos modos es lo mismo que te lleve él o yo, ¿no es así? ─sonrió de mal agüero, sabía a la perfección que así no era. Light había intentado por casi diez minutos convencer a Mikami para pasar un rato mas en compañía del moreno, pero ahora de la nada aquel tipo echaba por la borda todos sus esfuerzos, ¡maldito Hideki! No sabía si lo hacía para intentar fastidiarlo o solo para volver a ser un cabrón como siempre.

─Si, yo te llevo, Light. No es problema para mí.

Bufó, rodó los ojos disimuladamente para que su amigo no presintiera su enojo. Acabó accediendo a la propuesta del moreno de cabellos largos y éste con una sonrisa le dijo que ya estaba listo para partir junto a él.

─Mikami tú ve yendo hacia el automóvil, yo iré enseguida. Tengo que hablar unas cosas con Riuzaky ─decía mientras con simulación rascaba el puente de su nariz (intentando no darle tanta importancia al asunto).

Su amigo continuaba sin darle demasiado crédito a las palabras de Light, realmente estaba preocupado por la repentina cercanía que estaba teniendo últimamente con aquel. Según su experiencia, Riuzaky no aparejaba nada bueno.

─Bien. Iré. Pero tú ni se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima a Light, ¿oíste? ─señaló con el dedo índice, acusándolo.

─Tranquila, nena. No lo haré ─sonrió de medio lado.

Una vez que Mikami partió, dejándolos solos en el pasillo, el castaño se volteó para mirarle directamente a los ojos, aun así Riuzaky habló primero.

─Tu amigo es muy preocupón, debería conseguirse una pareja que lo soporte y dejarse de andar molestando.

─¿Por qué le dijiste eso? ¡Se suponía que tú ibas a llevarme! Así lo pactamos.

─De todas formas si te hubiera llevado yo, tú hubieras sido el conductor. Aun no se me esparcen por completo los efectos de la droga, Light.

A veces las frases echadas por Riuzaky parecían tener un doble sentido escondido. Debía agarrarlas con pinzas, estaba seguro de creer que el moreno realmente se preocupaba por él. Aunque a veces también parecía estar tomándole el pelo.

─Si yo conducía tu coche hasta mi casa, ¿Cómo harías tu para regresar aquí, si es que aún estas bajo los efectos de la droga, en tu opinión? ─interrogó con suspicacia, ya creía que ese tipo le estaba haciendo una jugarreta de las suyas─. ¿No crees que hubieras sufrido un accidente al regresar hasta aquí tú solo?

─Me da igual como llegue yo a casa. Siempre y cuando tú llegues bien a la tuya, eso es suficiente para mí.

Light bajó los hombros. Se le afloró la laringe y sintió el pecho abrírsele en dos. Le inundó una sensación muy bonita de calidez, cuando Riuzaky hacía o decía cosas como aquellas tan bonitas para alguien de su "condición" resultaban desarmarle por completo a Light.

_Cada vez se sentía más atraído hacia él_.

─Tampoco te vayas a largar a llorar, Yagami. Es solo un gesto de "buena letra" ─dijo dibujando las comillas con las manos, como dándole menor importancia al asunto, aunque en su interior sabía que lo de mayor jerarquía en su vida siempre habían sido los ligamientos de amor, y ahora Yagami era uno de ellos (y uno de los más importantes). Simplemente no lograba ser indiferente para con aquel, aunque se lo propusiera.

De repente Light arrojó todo su peso encima del pelinegro en un abrazo dulce y reconfortante. Echó un largo suspiro sobre su oreja. Apoyó su cabeza en aquel hombro y continuó apretándolo con sus brazos, con los cuerpos pegados uno contra el otro difundiéndose calor. Estaban vestidos de pies a cabeza pero Light se sintió desnudo al abrazarlo, recordando miles de cosas que se paseaban en su cabecita morbosa. Riuzaky no se movió ni un milímetro, lo había dejado estático aquel movimiento sin aviso por parte del castaño y ahora solo se dedicaba a abrazarlo.

Lograba oír con detenimiento las palpitaciones del corazón de Light. Era hermoso, parecían pequeños retumbes de tambor aflorándose en el cuerpo del castaño y atravesándolo hasta llegar a Riuzaky. Se sentía muy bien, se sentía dulce, se sentían casi como si fuesen ambos un mismo cuerpo.

Light lo sujetaba con fuerza, si continuaba así no lo soltaría en mucho tiempo.

─Anda, ve. Te está esperando ─dijo intentando apartarlo de su lado y quitarle las manos de encima con ímpetu, pero el castaño hacía fuerza opuesta.

Cuando logró despegarse de su agarre, Light habló.

─Enserio, prométeme que harás lo imposible por no hacerlo, ¡promételo! ─exigió.

Sus ojos café lucían acuosos. Le lastimaba mucho estar consciente de que hería los sentimientos de Light con su adicción. Aunque en realidad últimamente había sido el trigueño el único foco de todo su embrollo con las drogas, claro que jamás iría a echarle la culpa al castaño por su debilidad por los estupefacientes. Pero tenía la impresión de que al estar en una situación amarga con Light, acababa drogándose peor que nunca. Por el contrario, si Light le demostraba afecto, era razón suficiente para mantenerse atado a la realidad y no consumir narcóticos hasta nuevo aviso.

─Te lo prometo. Ahora vete ─Light se fue alejando lentamente de la cercanía que mantenía con Riuzaky.

Caminó por el pasillo hasta el ascensor, pero lo hizo de espaldas para no perderse ni un detalle de la imagen del moreno.

Le guiñó un ojo y con una sonrisa de lado se metió a su apartamento dando un portazo.

Unos minutos después, Light se acercó al automóvil de Mikami con las manos dentro de los bolsillos, sufriendo el intenso frío de la madrugada a más no poder. El coche permanecía con el motor encendido al igual que las luces. La verdad era que Mikami estaba siendo muy amable al proponer llevarle. En realidad, el pelinegro ya era amable por naturaleza.

Abrió la puerta del acompañante mucho antes de que Light llegara a apoyar la mano sobre la manija.

Tomó asiento dentro del coche, frotó ambas manos entre sí para infundirse un poco de calor. El aire calefaccionado dentro de aquel ambiente contrastaba bastante con el de la noche, que era fría y húmeda, las gotitas de la lluvia comenzaban a hacerse cada vez más suaves pero la helada era potente.

─¿Pasa algo? ─preguntó al ver el rostro rígido de su amigo, que evitaba mirarle a los ojos. El ambiente se volvía tenso.

─Nada ─respondió más cortante que nunca. Mikami no solía ser tan frío, algo malo ocurría, obviamente). Tampoco era el pelinegro una persona que resultara ser muy paciente, y gracias a esa deficiencia es que acabó explotando más rápido de lo que él mismo supuso─. Yo sé que todo esto que está sucediendo no es de mi incumbencia Light, pero hasta hace unas pocas semanas me habías jurado estar perdidamente enamorado de L. ¿Y entonces…? ¿Y que es todo esto con Riuzaky? ¿Acaso te gusta? Porque si algo está ocurriendo yo quiero saberlo, de veras que parece como si te gustara ese tipo ─Mikami no tenía la mirada triste, tampoco desilusionada o envidiosa, más bien parecía sorprendido y algo preocupado.

Le había molestado bastante que su amigo se metiera en sus problemas íntimos así como si nada, ¡eran sus problemas y de nadie más! Tal vez no debió haberle contado sobre su vida privada. Ahora no sabía si arrepentirse por haber hablado.

─Light, yo no intento meterme en tu vida, adivino que es eso lo que estas pensando por el gesto que tienes ahora mismo. No te enojes conmigo por replantearte esto. Pero es que realmente me preocupas, ¡ese Riuzaky no es buena gente! Saldrás lastimado con él. Deberías replantearte lo que realmente sientes porque no te espera nada bueno si sigues viéndote con él.

─¡Mikami! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?! Tu sabes muy bien que yo puedo hacer lo que quiera con mi vida al igual que todo el mundo ¿o es que acaso yo te reprocho por estar todo el tiempo con Lían? ─el pelinegro estuvo a punto de hablar para contradecir a su acompañante, pero Light fue más rápido y lo calló al instante─. Riuzaky no es mala persona, es solo que tú no lo conoces lo suficiente.

Mikami resopló, como queriendo largar mil y una palabras pero procesándolas para no acabar hiriendo al castaño.

─Yo solo sé que él no me da buena espina, y tu sabes que yo nunca me equivoco en eso con las personas.

Light bufó haciendo un lado la cabeza, empañó el cristal de la ventana con su respiración. Ahora miraba hacia afuera como queriendo sumirse en aquel paisaje gris nocturno, lleno de melancolía.

─No lo conoces ─estaba porfiado, y de esa manera jamás iría a darle la razón a Mikami. Realmente se había empecinado con Hideki, estaba haciendo pura escena de capricho y por mas que el pelinegro insistiera en que se alejara de aquel, sabía a la perfección que cuando Light se le ponía una idea en la cabeza, era imposible quitársela hasta que lo viera él con sus propios ojos. _Y Mikami esperó que eso fuese pronto o sino su amigo realmente sufriría las consecuencias_.

─Está bien, Light. Tú ganas. Si crees que él está bien entonces por mi es igual, solo que no quiero que salgas lastimado, eso es todo lo que me interesa.

Guardaron silencio. Mikami no estaba siendo cruel, solo intentaba colocarle una barrera de protección, en realidad intentaba cuidar a Light. Eso jamás podría ser malvado. Apreciaba a Mikami, pero él tenía derecho a estar con quien él quisiera y a equivocarse como cualquier otra persona lo haría.

─Solo necesito mi espacio como cualquier persona normal. Es lo único que quiero ─acabó diciendo con la mandíbula apoyada sobre su palma derecha y entrecerrando los párpados, con la mirada perdida en el paisaje efímero que pasaba fuera del automóvil.

Luego de varios minutos en silencio, el pelinegro estacionó el automóvil frente a la acera del castaño.

─Cuando me vaya, quiero que me jures que te protegerás de Riuzaky, por favor ─suplicó con la mirada vidriosa.

─¡Mikami! ¿Qué te hace pensar que él podría llegar a querer hacerme algún tipo de daño? Riuzaky es completamente inofensivo. Es como cualquier persona, no entiendo porque últimamente te la traes con él. Si tan solo le dieras una oportunidad sabrías de lo que estoy hablando.

El moreno giró la mirada para posarla sobre el parabrisas. Él no era estúpido, sabía que clase de persona era ese tal Hideki. Mikami estaba seguro de que ingería marihuana u otro narcótico, se le notaba por el rostro frígido que tenía y por movimientos lentos cuando parpadeaba o hacía algún gesto (si, Mikami se había tomado el tiempo de sacar detalle a la figura de Riuzaky y había descubierto muchas cosa de él con ello). El hombre de tatuajes tenía las pupilas todo el tiempo dilatadas hasta un extremo: eso significaba que consumía cantidades peligrosas de estupefacientes. No quería ver a alguien como Light con un tipo de mala muerte como era aquel, su amigo se merecía algo muchísimo mejor que ni siquiera Mikami mismo podía brindarle.

Solo esperaba que el castaño tomara consciencia de su futuro y no se dejara arrastrar por alguien como aquel tipo, que por más inteligente y brillante que fuera, un drogodependiente siempre será eso: dependiente.

─Solo júralo, por favor.

En aquel momento su cerebro se descolocó y sintió como si Mikami estuviera representándolo a él mismo: suplicando por promesas poco realizables solo para tener un halo de esperanza. Le hizo recordar a él cuando exigía juramentos a Riuzaky, que eran poco probables que el moreno cumpliera. Se sintió bastante mal al estar preocupando a Mikami. Él era consciente de su vida y de lo que quería hacer con ella pero al verle tan intrigado y con los nervios de punta no podía no sentir pena por aquel, solo trataba de tenderle una mano como el buen amigo que era. Agradeció tener a alguien tan bueno a su lado como era Mikami.

Enredó sus brazos alrededor de los hombros del moreno y depositó un beso en la mejilla de aquel. Se separó de inmediato con una sonrisa en el rostro.

─Descuida, yo podré cuidarme solo, ya lo verás. Además, cuando te vayas iré a visitarte todos los fines de semana ─no quería separarse de Mikami, le dolía el hecho de saber que pronto se iría y probablemente dejaran de verse y hablarse durante mucho tiempo, quién sabe, quizás pasen años hasta que vuelvan a tener una conversación como aquella. Por ese motivo Light juró para su interior que el poco tiempo que tenía al lado de Mikami lo aprovecharía al máximo─. Y saldremos los dos al cine y a restaurantes, ¿Qué te parece la idea?

Ambos sonrieron, pero la sonrisa del pelinegro era mucho más picarona, más ocultista.

─Supongo que seremos tres ─respondió, dejando a Light con el pensamiento paralizado.

─¿Cómo? ¿Acaso…?

─Así es. Ya lo hemos decidido. Lían se muda conmigo.

─¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Pero si es demasiado pronto, aun no lo conoces!

─Me gusta mucho él, Light. Ya hemos compartidos muchísimas cosas este último tiempo que pasamos juntos y creo que es justo la persona que he estado buscando. Él es perfecto para mí.

─Pero… no… ─se había quedado estupefacto, mutando al hablar como pez fuera del agua─. ¿Estás seguro? Es una decisión muy importante, ¿no sería mejor que lo hablaran con cuidado primero?

─Ya es decisión tomada, Light. Él se va conmigo a Tokio ─dijo firme como todo un hombre. Mikami siempre había sido mucho más maduro que él, pero ahora se notaba cada vez más aquel rasgo distintivo del pelinegro.

Light no tuvo nada que objetar, si eso era lo que su amigo quería entonces bien. Él no iría a reprocharle nada, después de todo era la vida de aquel y podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella.

─Ve a descansar, Light. Se te nota bastante adormecido ─dijo con dulzura a la vez que estiraba el brazo frente al cuerpo del castaño para lograr abrir la puerta del acompañante desde adentro del coche.

Saludó a Mikami, luego de que el automóvil se marchara, trepó por el pequeño rejado pegado a la pared trasera de la casa (que su madre utilizaba para colgar plantas decorativas, tenía forma de panal de abejas). Hizo el menor ruido posible para no ser delatado por el ladrido de ninguna de las mascotas de sus vecinos. Como supuso: el ventanal de su alcoba estaba abierto como lo había dejado al salir. Se introdujo a su habitación con rapidez, se colocó el pijama doblando con ternura las ropas que le había prestado Riuzaky. A la mochila negra del moreno la dejó en una esquina prometiéndose recordar que debía lavar su ropa mojada por la lluvia.

Se desperezó un poco, bostezó y se echó de un salto a la cama, recordando los besos de Riuzaky sobre sus labios.

Durmió pacíficamente pensando en aquel.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

El resto de la semana se sintió un poco mejor, no solía tener clases hasta en la tarde, por lo que podía disfrutar de las horas que le quedaba pasar en casa en las mañanas. Utilizaba la mayoría de las horas para estudiar.

Todo estaba saliendo bien, a no ser por un par de detalles: su padre no le había hablado en toda la semana, había pasado cerca suyo varias veces pero lo evitaba, como si Light no existiera. Eso empezaba a incomodar al castaño, se preguntaba si Soichiro estaría enfadado con él por alguna razón particular. Gravó en su memoria que debía hablar con su padre cuanto antes posible, ya que realmente sospechaba que aquel hombre lo estaba evitando.

Por otra parte: su madre y Sayu continuaban igual de bien. Nada había cambiado en ellas, todo continuaba siendo perfecto.

Uno de aquellos días en la Universidad, el profesor regordete que tenían en la mayoría de las materias, estaba hablando muy entusiasmado sobre los peritos forenses, su ayuda en las investigaciones policiales y lo fructífero que resultaba su ayuda para resolver de manera más rápida los casos.

Golpeaba constantemente la mina del lápiz sobre el pupitre dejando pequeñas marquitas grisáceas. Estaba con la mente en otra parte, divagando.

Mikami le picó el hombro con el dedo índice para llamar su atención.

─¿Está aburrida la clase, no? ─rió por lo bajo, atento a las reacciones del profesor (que continuaba hablando con euforia al alumnado).

─Si, un poco ─sonrió y paró ese golpeteo constante con el lápiz.

Mikami continuaba observándolo, Light estaba aún más decaído que los últimos días (ese comportamiento venía haciéndose constante en el castaño y ni que decir que le preocupaba bastante).

─No te habrás quedado pensando en lo del otro día ¿o sí? ─preguntó el pelinegro, a punto de disculparse con su amigo por si hubo de herirle los sentimientos con algo que dijo anteriormente mientras estuvieron en el carro.

─No, no. No es eso. Es… por otra cosa ─el pelinegro estuvo a punto de cuestionarle, pero antes que lograra decir una palabra, Light habló:─. Es por mi padre, no lo sé, es que estuve notando que está muy serio conmigo, como molesto, sabes. No si hice algo que no le gustó, o algo por el estilo. Me gustaría estar al tanto si me entero de que está enfadado conmigo, o al menos que me diga el motivo.

─Tal vez sólo está malhumorado por tanto trabajo… Quizás no intenta ser descortés contigo, solo está atrofiado de tantos casos que debe resolver.

Mikami tenía razón, tal vez no debería hacerse tanto problema y dejar de echarse la culpa por todo. Quizá el pelinegro tuviera razón y Soichiro simplemente estuviera hasta la coronilla con el empleo. Aunque no podía dejar de pensar que probablemente aquel hombre tenía una edad adulta y era demasiado el trabajo con el cual debía cargar, además de tener el deber de mantener a toda una familia.

No, no dejaría que su padre se ocupase de él el tiempo que le restaba, ya de por sí era cansador tener que mantener los gastos escolares y universitarios tanto de Sayu como de Light, quizá Soichiro necesitaba algún otro ingreso de dinero a la casa como para mantener las cuentas.

Tal vez él ya estaba demasiado grandecito como para que su padre lo estuviera manteniendo.

_Necesitaba un empleo._

Pero los horarios de la Universidad eran poco flexibles, no sabía si podría mantener una carrera junto con un trabajo, a sabiendas del esfuerzo mental y físico que ambos requieren. Tal vez se le complicaría demasiado mantener buenas notas si además debía volcarse a un empleo.

Aunque de conseguir uno, probablemente fuera de medio tiempo. Sabía a la perfección que los horarios de las comisarías policiacas y oficinas de ese rubro, estaban todas desde la tarde hasta la noche investigando. No era factible con sus horarios de Universidad. Mejor hallar un empleo al cual pudiera asistir en la mañana, (ya vería como haría aquel día en que debía cursar una materias a las ocho de la mañana, tal vez iría a hablar con el rector para que lo cambiara de horario).

Si, un empleo de medio tiempo ayudaría bastante a soportar las cuentas de su hogar, o al menos para que Light pudiera mantener él mismo sus gastos universitarios.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

─Bien, comienza diciéndome tu nombre y edad ─exigió el hombre detrás del escritorio de madera, agachando la mirada hacia los papeles que sostenía firmemente con las manos. Eso era bueno: tranquilizaba a Light, pero comenzó a ponerse realmente nervioso cuando el hombre (de unos cuarenta años, supuso el castaño) volvió a clavar su mirada sobre él.

─Yagami Light ─dijo retorciéndose los dedos entre sí. No quería demostrar su incomodidad pero saltaba a flote como nunca, ¡era su primer entrevista de empleo!

─No te pongas nervioso, Yagami. Son simples preguntas, no voy a comerte ─soltó el hombre con una sonrisa gigantesca mostrando sus dientes chuecos. Con ello consiguió que Light se relajara un poco─. Bien, prosigamos. ¿Tienes hijos/as?

─No.

─¿Estás en pareja? ─Light se sorprendió con las preguntas, ¿era normal que en una entrevista de trabajo, cuestionaran cosas privadas como aquellas? Creyó que simplemente le irían a pedir el Curriculum o a preguntarle sobre sus experiencias en empleos anteriores.

─Am… ─intentaba no tartamudear, pero los nervios le ganaban, era una fea situación por la que estaba pasando. Además estaba al tanto de que la seguridad en uno mismo era lo más importante para dar una buena impresión al entrevistador, que ahora anotaba algo en un papel que llevaba en las manos, Light esperó que no fuera un adjetivo negativo suyo─. Si, estoy en pareja.

─¿Convives con tu pareja? ─preguntó el hombre, aun con el lapicero en la mano. Light lo miró de manera extraña, ya empezaba a atemorizarse por la clase de preguntas que le estaba haciendo─. No debe poner ese gesto, joven Yagami. En realidad estas preguntas las hago por una razón simple: si usted convive con una pareja entonces resulta probable que fueran a pensar en tener un hijo pronto, ¿me explico? Cuando uno convive con otra persona, la relación ya se vuelve formal. Y en caso de que usted decidiera tener un hijo entonces nuestra institución deberá pagarle a usted licencias por paternidad, eso es un gasto para nosotros, el cual nos gustaría poder ahorrarnos ─el hombre rió.

─No convivo con mi pareja. De todas formas, ambos somos del mismo sexo por lo que eso de tener hijos resultaría imposible.

El entrevistador preció sorprenderse bastante con la declaración de Light.

─Oh… am… está bien ─ahora era él quien tartamudeaba─. Dime, ¿tienes experiencia en algo que se relacione con la medicina?

─La verdad es que no. Estudio para Licenciatura en Criminalística. Ya estoy a punto de recibirme, lo que sucede es que necesito un empleo de medio tiempo para mantener mis gastos universitarios.

─Pero acabas de decirme que estás a punto de recibiste, ¿mientras tanto quien ha mantenido tus gastos de estudio?

─Mi padre.

─¿Y por qué decides ayudarle ahora y no decidiste hacerlo antes? ¿Tu padre es el único ingreso monetario que tienes?

─Porque últimamente estuve notando que mi padre necesita ayuda para la manutención del resto de la familia. Tal vez yo pueda serle de ayuda.

─Pero si estas a punto de recibirte en tu carrera, ¿no crees que sería útil que ya comenzaras a realizar prácticas detectivescas o policiales, en vez de planear ingresar como ayudante de enfermero en este Hospital? Disculpa si mi vocabulario es algo rústico en este sentido, es que no sé demasiado sobre la carrera en la que estás metido.

─Bueno, siéndole sincero, los trabajos referidos a mi carrera suelen tomar todo el día, con eso de las investigaciones, etc; No digo que no me guste, yo estudio con mucho placer la carrera, la adoro. Pero dudo poder sostener las buenas notas si trabajo en un empleo a tiempo completo. Por eso he decidido meterme a un trabajo de medio tiempo.

─Ya veo. ¿Y te dan algo de medicina en alguna materia o…?

─A decir verdad tenemos una materia llamada "Técnicas forenses" donde se nos platica y se nos obliga a hacer trabajo grupales sobre el cuerpo humano y cuestiones similares, aunque obviamente el objetivo de la materia es que los alumnos podamos descifrar si hay indicios en el cuerpo de la victima que pueda presumir que fue un homicidio.

─Entonces ya tienes algo de conocimientos sobre el tema. Eso está muy bien. De acuerdo, veo que tienes interés por el empleo, además se te nota un muchacho bastante comprometido y responsable. Pero debo hacerte un par de preguntas más para estar del todo convencido. ¿Te genera algún tipo de desagrado o impresión el hecho de ver agujas, inyecciones, sangre, o algo por el estilo?

_Miente, miente, miente._Esta vez el rostro de Light se transformó en uno más serio. ¡Debía mentir, y muy bien, si es que de veras quería el empleo!

─No, para nada ─aseguró, esperó que no se le notara demasiado el hecho de que le estaba engañando.

─A pesar de estudiar otra cosa, que poco tiene que ver, creo que eres adecuado para este puesto. Sí. Te comento los horarios para que ya vayas adecuándote a ellos, ¿te parece?

─Si, claro. Yo estoy disponible. ¿Podría decirme por favor de cuánto dinero estamos hablando?

─Bien, si contamos el trabajo de un enfermero que labora ocho horas en este Hospital, estaríamos hablando de un sueldo de aproximadamente tres mil quinientos. Ahora bien, tú serás ayudante de una enfermera, y además no trabajarás ocho horas sino cinco, a partir de las ocho de la mañana hasta la una de la tarde ¿no es así?

─Si, ese horario me dejaría conllevar adecuadamente mis materias en la Universidad.

─De acuerdo, entonces creo que estaríamos hablando de un sueldo de mil seiscientos, no más. Además, tu trabajo no es demasiado laborioso como el de los enfermeros, tú solo debes ayudar a los pacientes a ducharse, cambiarse, apagarles o encenderles la TV, fijarte de que hayan comido lo debido. ¿Te parece bien el sueldo?

─Si, si. Me parece bien. Yo solo busco ser de ayuda a mi padre y creo que con ese dinero podré serlo.

─De acuerdo. Entonces si está todo listo, te presentaré a la enfermera con la cual vas a trabajar mientras yo lleno unos papeles de cuestiones administrativas que precisa el Hospital. Empiezas mañana en la mañana ¿te parece?

─Si, claro. Cuanto antes, mejor.

─Bien, acércate, por favor. Pasa por esta puerta, en el pasillo estará esperándote Rosa, ella es la enfermera. Yo me quedaré aquí en la oficina a llenar el papelerío.

Light cerró la puerta tras sí y se adentró en aquel oscuro pasillo. Estuvo esperando como diez minutos en la soledad, ya empezaba a exasperarse. Era tarde y debía irse a casa, le había dicho a su madre que saldría en busca de empleo porque ya no toleraba el tener que ver el rostro amargado de su padre de tanto trabajar. Su madre le reprochó, diciendo que no era necesario y que probablemente Soichiro se enfadaría mucho con Light si éste le daba a entender que con el sueldo de su padre no era suficiente para mantener su vida (como siempre, ese estúpido ego machista que solían tener los hombres como su padre).

Y ahora ahí estaba, bastante cansado ya que se había pasado la tarde de entrevista en entrevista. Había rebotado en empleos relacionados con restaurantes o tiendas, también en los que implicaban la cocina o saber hacer pasteles y demás cosas que él no tenía ni idea. Y había parado allí, al Hospital de la capital de Kanto, donde un aviso de "se busca joven para ayudante de enfermero", le había llamado poderosamente su atención. Y finalmente había conseguido el empleo, ¡se moría de las ganas de comunicárselo a su familia!

─¿Tu eres Light? ─una mujer regordeta de cachetes grandes le sonreía a un lado. Había apoyado su mano sobre el hombro del castaño─. Acaba de llamarme Asahi al móvil para comunicarme que me ha encontrado un ayudante. ¿Eres tú, no es así?

─Si, yo soy. Encantado de conocerte ─le tendió la mano en forma de saludo cordial. La mujer sonrió.

─Bien, Asahi me dijo que empezabas mañana en la mañana y que estarás hasta la una p.m. Déjame explicarte como es el modo de trabajo, tú llegas y me ayudas a acomodar los sueros de los pacientes en el pabellón de los ancianos mientras yo les inyecto vitaminas con una jeringa. Luego nos dirigimos al pabellón de las embarazadas a punto de dar a luz y las ayudamos a realizar ejercicios de relajación y respiración. Y finalmente nos dirigimos al pabellón de niños y los bañamos, pero ten cuidado, muchos de ellos tienen sarampión o viruela. Más vale usar barbijo.

Luego de hablar un poco más sobre cuestiones laborales, la mujer se despidió de Light y lo dejó marcharse a casa ya que en la mañana ambos tendrían mucho trabajo que hacer.

Cuando llegó a casa abrió la puerta lentamente. Dentro había un halo de silencio muy cálido, casi satisfactorio luego de tanto bullicio al caminar por las calles de Kanto. Era tarde, chequeó el reloj postrado en la pared de la sala de estar, se precavió que eran más de las diez p.m. Frotó sus ojos con los puños para desperezarse un poco, tenía bastante sueño.

Tragó espeso y caminó con lentitud y pesadez hasta la cocina donde su madre estaba sola inmersa en toda aquella soledad, mutaba una vieja canción que trasmitía el radio en una esquina del ambiente a bajo volumen.

No se había percatado de la presencia de su hijo. La mujer le daba la espalda mientras parecía estar batiendo algo dentro de una taza, probablemente fuera café.

Se acercó con lentitud a ella, intentando no hacer ruido para tomarla por sorpresa y hacerle una jugarreta como cuando era niño.

─¡Buh! ─gritó, e instantáneamente la mujer se tensó como un manojo de nervios, por poco y soltaba la taza que sujetaba con la mano.

─¡Light! ¿Estás loco? Pude habérseme caído la taza al suelo, ¿y si se rompía?

─Pues, entonces nos quedaríamos tan solo con doce tazas ─sonrió.

─No me parece gracioso ─negó, sosteniendo que las cosas debían cuidarse. Aun así le resultaba extraño la simpatía que su hijo llevaba encima, no es que aquel fuera agrio a diario pero esa sonrisa delataba algo mucho más profundo─. ¿Y…? ¿Qué pasó?

─¡Me aceptaron, mamá! ¡Comienzo en la mañana! ─dijo eufórico mientras abrazaba a la mujer y ésta caía en su pecho con emoción.

─¡Qué bien, cariño! Sabía que lo lograrías… ─ella bajaba y subía los hombros de manera abrupta.

─Mamá… ¿Mamá, estas llorando? ─reprochó el castaño, en parte sorprendido y en parte enternecido.

─Es que me da mucha melancolía ver como se pasa la vida. Tú y tu hermana crecen cada vez más rápido y se transforman en gente adulta ─no se le entendía demasiado claro, ya que la boca de la mujer chocaba contra el pulóver de Light, aun así la idea en singular la había captado. Y eso lo enterneció mucho.

─Shhh… calma mama, no llores. Sabes que nunca vamos a abandonarte ni Sayu ni yo. No tienes por qué ponerte así, el hecho de que crezcamos no hará que nos separemos ─acariciaba con ternura la cabeza de su propia madre. Le causaba hasta cierta angustia también a él. No negaría que eran horas de la noche demasiado altas como para enredarse en toda una situación como la que se le planteaba y además tenía demasiado sueño, no soportaría estar de pie ni un minuto más.

La mujer poco a poco fue distanciándose, algo avergonzada por lo que acababa de hacer. Se suponía que debía alentar a su hijo a que éste pudiera "salir del nido" y convertirse en alguien exitoso. Aun así no lograba hacer caso omiso a sus emociones de madre, temía que sus hijos algún día partieran y ya no se acordaran de ella.

_Algún día se irían y ya no volverían…_Eso era lo que más angustia le provocaba. Y no creía que aquel día fuera a estar tan lejos.

─Lo siento, cariño. Perdóname, estoy empezando a tener características típicas de los adultos mayores ─sonreía, como pretendiendo ocultar su dolor detrás de aquella risa.

─Oh, vamos. Mamá, aun no envejeces, sabes. Tienes mucho por vivir todavía ─cambió de tema enseguida antes de que aquella mujer se angustiara más de lo debido (no quería ver mal a su madre ni mucho menos hacer pasar un mal momento a su madre)─. ¿Y los demás? ¿Descansan?

─Si, tu padre llegó demasiado agotado e inmediatamente luego de cenar, se recostó. Sayu también duerme. Pero yo quería esperarte a ti para saber cómo te había ido, hijo ─sonrió de oreja a oreja.

─Entonces supongo que tendré que esperar hasta el mediodía para comentarles.

─¿Y qué sucederá con la Universidad? No irás a dejar de cursar las materias, ¿no es así?

─Claro que no, mamá. Escucha bien: trabajaré en las mañanas y en las tardes iré a cursar las materias. ¡Y adivina de qué voy a trabajar! ─gritó con emoción.

La mujer simplemente elevó los hombros. Su hijo lucía realmente feliz, habría de ser algo gratificante para que portara tremenda sonrisa.

─Ayudante de enfermero ─chilló, y esperó a que su madre le dijera algo.

─Oh, pero no es algo relacionado con lo que estás estudiando, cariño. A decir verdad, es todo lo contrario ─la mujer lo miraba con ojos grandes y atentos. Estaba feliz por la decisión de su hijo, pero esperó que se dedicara a algo de lo que veía a diario en la Universidad.

─No me quedaré con este empleo toda la vida, mamá. Es solo para ayudar a papá a traer un ingreso monetario más a casa. Quiero serle de ayuda, veo que está bastante agotado.

La castaña negó con la cabeza desaprobatoriamente.

─Tu sabes que tu padre no quiere que trabajes hasta acabar tus estudios. Él se pondrá triste cuando se entere de que has decidido ayudarle, sabes cómo es Soichiro en ese sentido ─su hijo suspiró y puso sus ojos en blanco, le hería mucho que su familia no aprobara su opción de aportar un poco de ayuda a la economía del hogar─. Aun así, cariño. Estoy muy feliz de que hayas optado por algo tan considerado como eso. Eres realmente un excelente hijo.

Su rostro tomó un aire tierno, y no esperó ni un segundo más para abrazar a su madre con fuerza.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Subió las escaleras con prisa, la noche estaba algo nublosa y lo más probable es que fuera a lloviznar un poco nuevamente, con ultimidad el clima ya había cambiado a uno más gris y friolento.

Llevaba una sonrisa en su rostro anhelado, y una bolsa en la mano derecha. Continuaba subiendo escalón por escalón, re-memorizando lo ocurrido aquella madrugada. Se había sentido bien, Riuzaky hacía que se sintiera bien consigo mismo y eso le gustaba.

Se estaba apegando, y no era algo que podría llegar a considerarse "bueno", pero se sentía bien, le daba un calor sensible que había dejado el hueco de L…

… _¿Dónde podría estar L en este instante? ¿Se estaría acordando de él? ¿Lo extrañaría?_Aquel hombre lo confundía, y a la vez se confundía a sí mismo por no lograr dejar en claro sus pensamientos, ¿si amaba a L entonces que era esto que de repente sentía por Riuzaky?

Exhaló profundo.

Tocó la puerta: una, dos, tres veces en total. Esperó un tiempo cuando oyó del otro lado un par de pasos acercándose hacia el objeto que los separaba físicamente.

Se abrió la puerta lentamente, había tenido los ojos café gachos hasta entonces pero ahora los posaba con brillo y alegría sobre las pupilas negras opuestas a él. Sonrió de lado. Hacia adentro se veía que todo el apartamento de Riuzaky estaba sumido en la oscuridad total a no ser por las luces coloridas que destellaban desde la pantalla del TV.

─Hola ─saludó a la vez que mostraba todos los dientes con aquella sonrisa cálida─. Vine a traerte ésto.

Light alzó la bolsa y se la tendió a Riuzaky que sin mucho decoro quitó lo que había dentro rápidamente. Aquel día no se veía tan "zombie" como siempre, aun así se le notaba de mal humor (lo cual parecía ser cotidiano en la vida de aquel), no le dio importancia, se sentía contento de verlo: realmente se podría decir que se sentía muy feliz de estar junto a Riuzaky.

─Es tu ropa ─dijo Light, sonriente.

─Sí, lo sé. La estoy viendo ─con su malhumor habitual caminó hacia dentro del apartamento y arrojó la bolsa sobre un mueble, para luego volver a donde estaba. Apoyó su cuerpo sobre el remarco de la puerta y clavó su mirada profunda en los ojos de Light, quien extrañamente no se veía enfadado o irritado por el comportamiento antisocial del pelinegro. Tenía un extraño brillo muy peculiar en sus orbes café─. Vaya, hasta le pusiste perfume y todo ─dijo oliendo las mismas prendas que le había prestado a Light aquella madrugada de lluvia, pero esta vez estaban lavadas, planchadas y con un aroma exquisito a apresto─. Se nota que te esmeraste, ¿acaso querías impresionarme?

─No empieces con tus altanerías por favor, fue un gesto de buena letra, eso es todo.

Light continuaba allí parado sin decir o hacer nada, simplemente echando miradas hacia todas partes. Algo le decía a Riuzaky que lo que en verdad deseaba el castaño era entrar a su apartamento. Aun así parecía querer que se lo pidiera él mismo.

─Ehem… ¿querías algo más? ¿Acaso querías que te ayude a comprender algo que dictó el profesor en la clase, o algo así?

─Am… técnicamente no… ─cuando el castaño cayó en cuenta del grosero "chiste" del moreno, que ahora sonreía con maldad ante su cara, se enfadó─. ¡Ey! ¿Qué estás insinuando…? No necesito tu ayuda para resolver los casos que nos encomienda el profesor. Soy muy capaz, sabes.

─No lo dudo. Aun así, eres bastante lento para captar las ironías. Deberías practicar en eso. El castaño rodó los ojos, aún así continuaba de pie sin planear retirarse, sin mover ni un músculo─. Am… ¿Acaso quieres pasar… a tomar algo…?

"_Porque estás allí parado desde hace como tres minutos, sabes. Parece que no quieres irte"._ Lo pensó, pero no lo diría, claro. Light podría llegar a ofenderse.

─Si, claro, está bien. Si tú quieres.

─Yo no, tú eres quien quiere. ─dijo tan serio como "encabronado". Aunque no iría a mentir: le agradaba que Light estuviera allí, eso le hacía pensar que realmente al castaño le interesaba pasar tiempo a su lado. Saber eso le confortó el espíritu a Riuzaky, casi (no del todo), pero casi que le hizo sonreír.

Light afinó su visión: Riuzaky vestía un pantalón de buzo bastante holgado, de la cintura para arriba tenía un pulóver similar a un pijama: con rayas negras y azules. No llevaba cadenas como cuando le veía en la Universidad, al parecer aquella vestimenta realmente parecía ser las ropas de dormir del pelinegro.

─Bueno, ¿vas a pasar o qué? ─abrió la puerta de par en par para darle paso al castaño. Encendió la luz con la perilla postrada en la pared. Todo el apartamento se iluminó… _Y ahora que Light podía verlo otra vez, lucía tan ordenado y pulcro como siempre._

Chequeó la mesa en la cocina, estaba repleta de papeles y más papeles, documentos, lapiceros, gomas, sacapuntas. Al parecer había estado haciendo los "deberes".

─Oh, lo siento mucho. ¿Estabas estudiando? ─se sintió un estorbo.

─Pues es obvio que sí ¿o no? Pero da igual, ya terminé de todos modos. Tampoco me ocupa demasiado tiempo que digamos, aprendo con facilidad.

Esa chispa de egocentrismo lo sacó de sus cabales.

─Que raro tu, tan humilde ─dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco y cruzando los brazos de manera desaprobatoria.

─No te agrado, ¿ah? Y aun así vienes a verme ─Riuzaky estaba haciendo algo en la cocina, revolvía ciertos papeles, hacía un bullicio infernal, casi que la voz de Light no sonó tan fuerte─. El raro aquí eres tú.

El castaño guardó silencio. Siempre que conversaba con el pelinegro saltaba a flote la verdad, y sincerándose eso le molestaba mucho. _Oír la verdad le molestaba a Light._Pero y es que tampoco podría reprocharle nada, allí estaba en el apartamento de aquel, había viajado en su automóvil hasta llegar ahí solo para verlo… _para ver a Riuzaky._

Tragó espeso. Si el moreno fuera capaz de retener un poco la sinceridad que parecía brotarle de lleno por la garganta, o al menos si tuviera la delicadeza de decorar sus palabras antes de largarlas de esa manera tan abrupta entonces las cosas podrían ser muy diferentes, así se podría decir: mucho mejores.

Pero no, así era Riuzaky, decía las palabras como se le venían a la cabeza: secas, directas. Parecía no interesarle si a los demás les hería los sentimientos.

De repente sintió como los brazos fuertes del pelinegro lo rodeaban por la cintura, apretándolo. Se acercó tanto hasta tener el cuerpo del castaño bien apretujado contra su pecho, depositó un beso dulce sobre la mejilla sonrojada de Light.

─Deberías dejar de ser tan brusco cuando hablas. Es algo muy feo ─dijo el castaño mirando a través del cristal del ventanal a aquella luna redonda que llenaba de una perlada luz a todo el apartamento.

_El_ _tacto del moreno le quemaba la carne. Lo sentía profundo._

Mientras tanto aquel apoyaba su cabeza sobre el hombro del castaño ,y lo miraba con detenimiento.

─¿Tú crees realmente que soy brusco contigo? ─preguntó, pero ni un rasgo de risa había en su tono serio─. Contigo es con quien realmente soy amable. Con nadie más me comporto así.

Light se quedó en silencio, con la mirada gacha. Pensativo, las palabras de aquel hombre recorrían su mente.

Se dio la vuelta para enfrentarlo. Los ojos del pelinegro se veían cálidos y brillantes, casi como la luna. Tan soñadores, como pocas veces los había visto.

─¿Por qué estás tan triste, Riuzaky?

La pregunta lo heló, de repente aquellos ojos anheladores se convirtieron en unos fríos y punzantes. Era increíble como en cuestión de segundos el pelinegro podía armarse con una coraza de agresividad cual un gato. Parecía manso, pero ni bien largó aquellas palabras el rostro de Riuzaky se transformó en uno más duro y tosco.

─¿Tus interpretaciones siempre te llevan a deducir eso? Eres bastante monótono, Yagami ─puso los ojos en blanco y se alejó del abrazo que le estaba dando a Light. Caminó hasta la cocina, abrió la heladera y sacó de ella una lata de cerveza.

─¿Ves a lo que me refiero? ¡Siempre haces eso! Cuando te hablo te haces el sordo y te vas ─reprochó. El moreno se acercó a él lentamente, bebiendo a cada paso un sorbo de alcohol.

─Aunque no lo creas o no lo parezca: te estoy oyendo. Siempre lo hago ─nuevamente se volteó y regresó a la sala de estar sin decir más.

Light se fregó los ojos con los puños, esta vez emitiendo unos alaridos algo extraños y a la vez tan conocidos.

─¿Es que tú no puedes hacer otra cosa que no sea llorar? ─se quejó malvadamente desde el sofá mientras sostenía el control remoto con la mano y cambiaba de canal. Esperó que Yagami respondiera pero al parecer se había quedado mudo en la cocina. Empezaba a hervírsele la sangre, pero debía mantener la compostura, no quería caer rendido a los pies del castaño como un tonto más (aunque ya estuviera completamente enganchado a Light, le costaba reconocer que se estaba transformando en un "bobo", y es que para Riuzaky enamorarse significaba eso: ser un tonto más del montón. Así lo habían criado y por más que deseara cambiar de parecer no lograba hacerlo)─. Yagami ven, ¿ahora qué te pasa? ─rodó los ojos, aunque intentara esconderlo con una apariencia fría, el corazón le latía fuerte en el pecho. Estaba emocionado, porque Light estaba ahí, ¡había ido a verlo solamente a él!

Light dejó caer todo su peso sobre una de las paredes de la sala de estar. Riuzaky lo miraba atento.

─¿Cómo están tus heridas? ─cuestionó, intentando no ser demasiado expresivo y cambiar de tema con rapidez. Algo estaba oprimiéndole el pecho y se sentía como un adoquín de veinte kilos.

─Espera que ya les pregunto ─respondió, y puso los ojos en blanco. El rostro de Yagami continuaba igual de inexpresivo, no se había ofendido por el humor negro de Riuzaky, y eso le preocupaba al moreno─. ¿Te vas a quedar en el rincón todo el día, o me piensas contar? ─mientras preguntaba miraba la TV, intentando que sus arduos deseos por saber no resultaran tan obvios para Light.

─Me siento muy mal ─dijo tomándose el estómago con las manos.

─Cuenta.

─Me siento mal… por… Takada ─esa palabrilla en singular resonó en la cabeza del pelinegro─. Es que no puedo evitar sentirme culpable.

─¿Por qué habrías de estarlo? Es una estupidez lo que dices. Tú no tienes nada que ver en esto, son cosas diferentes. Yo me las arreglo con ella ¿está bien? Tú no metas las narices en esta cuestión que es solo mía. ¿Te quedó claro? ─amenazó de manera firme, tanto que los vellos de brazos y nuca de Light se erizaron.

─Si bueno, pero es que ella te quiere mucho y… le estoy haciendo algo muy cruel. Se supone que ella es mi amiga y tu y ella están en una relación. Y yo me comporto de esta manera tan desleal, pero no puedo evitarlo… me agradas mucho, Riuzaky ─tapaba su rostro, la voz se le entrecortaba cada vez más seguido, hasta que finalmente guardó silencio.

─¿Pero qué mierda acabo de decirte? ¿No me oíste? Tú no tienes por qué sentir culpa por todo esto. Ni ella puede reclamarte nada a ti ni tú a ella. Si algo deben arreglar ambos entonces que sea conmigo. Y para que te quede claro te lo diré solo una vez: ella y yo ya no salimos ─volvió a ajustar la mano sobre el control remoto y a cambiar de canal acelerado, aunque parecía hacerlo solo para bajar los nervios más que para intentar ver algo decente en la pantalla del TV.

─¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué rompieron? ─había dejado de cubrirse la cara con las manos. Ahora solo se dedicaba a mirar a Riuzaky con los ojos acuoso y la voz rasgada. Tragó espeso las lágrimas que se le habían quedado atoradas en la garganta, en verdad que oír aquello había sido de gran alivio para el castaño.

─Eso a ti no te interesa, no es de tu incumbencia lo que yo hago o dejo de hacer siempre y cuando no te involucre a ti ─había adoptado una posición defensiva, tenía las piernas bien abiertas y la quijada dura.

El reloj en la pared anunciaba el horario: once menos cuarto p.m. Las manijas del reloj marcaban cada segundo con un "tic, tic" monótono y anestésico que le bajaba un poco los nervios a Light.

Lo siguiente que haría era puramente instintivo.

Se acercó lentamente hacia el hombre en el sofá, recostó su cuerpo sobre los almohadones de seda acolchonados y suaves. Apoyó su cabeza en el regazo del pelinegro. Arrebató el control remoto de la mano de aquel y con el aparato apuntó a la TV para apagarla.

Riuzaky comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos castaños con suavidad, cuando quería lo hacía muy tiernamente.

No creía que fuera necesario decir o acotar nada a la situación que era más que obvia. Sus ojos confesaban lo previsto. Resultaba tan poco camuflable aquel sentimiento que crecía con fuerza en el interior de Light.

─Riuzaky, a mi también…

─Shhh… ─chitó, con su dedo índice tapó los labios del trigueño haciendo un poco de presión─. No lo digas, ya lo sé.

Y es que podía imaginárselo, no, no podía, en realidad Riuzaky ¡sabía con exactitud como acabaría esa oración! Podía ver el sentimentalismo en los ojos del castaño, tan a flote como heridas recién hechas.

_Tan a flor de piel._

Si, lo sabía a la perfección: también Riuzaky le gustaba mucho a Light.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

─¿Estás nervioso? ─preguntó con gracia y una sonrisa inmensa. Le resultaba tan placentero tener a alguien nuevo en el rubro, que pudiera aprender.

─Un poco ─Light frotaba sus dedos con nerviosismo. Eran exactamente las ocho y media de la mañana. Estaban en el pabellón de la edad mediana (de quince años hasta los cuarenta y cinco).

─Bien, recuerda que debes tomarlo con cuidado, ten seguridad de que no se le vaya a correr el suero, por favor. Si pisa mal entonces puede llegar a arrancarse de un tirón la aguja. ¿Crees quedas hacerlo solo?

─Si, si ─aseguró repetidamente. Debía llevar al hombre con el suero en la mano hasta el baño y luego ayudar a que éste se aseara un poco (olía a orines ya que no podía levantarse muy bien para ir al retrete y por ello debía hacer sus necesidades en un recipiente que Light a partir de ahora le tendía todas las mañanas.

Era uno de esos pacientes difíciles que le costaba mover los músculos, y por ello necesitaba ayuda para casi todo lo que quisiera hacer. Light debía darle de comer las tres veces al día, y procurar que la comida no estuviera ni muy caliente ni muy fría. Debía vestir a todos los pacientes con ropas secas y limpias cuando venían visitas y luego volvía a ponerles las batas habituales, debía bañarlos, peinarlos, cortarles las uñas de manos y pies, cepillarles los dientes… _Era un empleo muy agotador._

Aquel día debía asear al señor Romson, uno de los pacientes más cascarrabias de todo el Hospital, debía tener paciencia de santo con ese hombre.

─Bien, Light. Cuando termines de bañarlo recuerda que en el armario están las toallas limpias. Intenta que no se le vaya a salir la aguja del suero ¿sí? Sino comenzara a brotarle sangre y encastrará el suelo del baño, y sabes que tú deberás limpiarlo si eso llegara a suceder ─dijo la enfermera Rosa antes de partir y cerrar la puerta tras salir.

─Que bañarme ni que secarme ni que nada. Yo soy completamente independiente y puedo bañarme solo ¡Suéltame, muchacho! ─el hombre comenzó a dar manotazos para alejar a Light de su lado.

─¡Deténgase, Señor Romson! Si continua zamarreando los brazos así se le saldrá la aguja del suero y me regañarán ─explicó el castaño mientras hacía esfuerzos por mantener agarrado al viejo cascarrabias, si lo soltaba aquel probablemente caería al suelo.

─Qué va, encima debe bañarme un muchacho, lo único que me faltaba ─se quejaba mientras el castaño lo despojaba al paciente de su bata y lo dejaba en completa desnudes. Últimamente Light se había acostumbrado bastante a ver los cuerpos desnudos y arrugados de los enfermos. Al principio le había dado un poco de pudor tener que desnudar y bañar a las personas, hasta se sentía extraño ya que debía colocarles el shampoo en el cabello, el acondicionador, debía frotar el jabón de tocador por el cuerpo de aquellos, y en un principio le resultó vergonzoso, pero ahora que ya había pasado una semana se le hizo mucho menos humillante. Se había acostumbrado a ver aquellos miembros blanduzcos y achicharrados de los ancianos y ya ni pavor le daba. A decir verdad era casi como estar bañando a niños…_niños extremadamente mañosos y quejosos._

─Pero la puta madre, te acabo de decir que yo puedo bañarme solo. Anda, muchacho, déjame solo y pásame esa cosa… eh… ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? ─apuntaba al frasco que estaba en una esquina.

─Shampoo. Y no, no voy a dejarlo solo, Señor Romson. Ya le dije que si lo hago me regañaran, además usted puede caerse al suelo y hacerse una lesión severa.

─Va, que lesión ni que nada ─cuando el castaño, que ya tenía la paciencia por los suelos con aquel hombre, le tendió el frasco de shampoo en la mano, aquel lo tomó y ejerció demasiada presión al apretarlo extrayendo una buena cantidad del producto que rápidamente se lo colocó sobre la cabeza, pero fue tanta la cantidad que le chorreaba por la nuca, las orejas y la frente, que un poco cayó sobre sus párpados metiéndosele en los ojos. El anciano comenzó a chillar─. ¡Ah, mierda, mis ojos! ¡Rápido, abre el grifo del agua que me arde!

Light bufó y con una inmensa agilidad giró la perilla del agua caliente hacia la derecha. Ya comenzaba a enfadarse de veras.

Cuando las dulces gotas de la lluvia de la regadera chocaron contra los ojos irritados del hombre mayor, éste se calmó.

─Ahh… ya me siento mucho mejor.

─¿Ve que yo tenía razón? Debió haberme dejado a mi haberle puesto el shampoo, mire como le quedaron los ojos rojos ─se quejó con enfado.

─Que va. Ni siquiera me dolió tanto ─dijo el anciano y el castaño gruñó para sus adentros:"_si, por el grito que pegó, se notó que no le dolió nada"_─. Ahora muchacho pásame el jabón.

─¡Señor Romson, deje de poner la mano debajo del agua, se le están mojando los vendajes!

─Que vendajes ni que mierda. Después me colocas unos nuevos y ya.

─Ah claro, por supuesto. Para usted todo es mucho más fácil porque usted no tiene que hacerlo ─dijo Light rodando los ojos.

─Chico, te quejas de nada, a decir verdad este puesto en el que estás tú ahora es un trabajo bastante digno en comparación del que yo tenía cuando tenía tu edad. Sabes, yo solía levantar bolsones de cal y debía llevarlos en el hombro, y nada de automóviles o carriles, debía hacerlo caminando y al rayo del sol, todo traspirado y aunque me doliera debía hacerlo igual porque mi padre nos había abandonado de pequeños y mi madre estaba muy enferma para entonces y la pobre no podía ni levantarse: tenía cáncer. Y yo a tu edad debía hacer mucha fuerza bruta, recuerdo que la cal me quemaba los hombros y la espalda y me dejaba en carne viva, y por mas que me doliera debí ir a trabajar igual, porque sino no comíamos en casa ¿Por qué crees tú que tengo esa joroba enorme en mi espalda?

Light se quedó pensativo, sintiéndose un poco culpable y a la vez le había caído muy mal escuchar aquello de aquel hombre. En su rostro podía verse la vida dura que debió haber pasado.

Sintió lástima por aquel.

─¿En qué te quedaste pensando? ¡Muévete muchacho, sirve para algo! Alcánzame el jabón y frótamelo por la espalda. Si puedes hacerme masajes mejor.

Ese anciano era de terror. Light puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó a fregar con fuerza al viejo.

Ese día sería eterno.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

La noche había tomado un aire fresco que le hizo tiritar los dedos y chirriar los dientes. Cada vez que respiraba, un poco de vapor blanquecino salía de su boca (extraño considerando que era noche de verano). Sabía que al haber una temperatura tan baja su madre probablemente hubiera preparado una cena especial, se le hacía agua la boca solo de pensar en un gran pavo acompañado de rodajas picantes de verduras, bien condimentado y luego para sentir cierta tibieza antes de acostarse y dormir como un bebé sería necesario beber una taza de leche caliente endulzada con miel. Si, aquella noche disfrutaría de esos pequeños placeres que uno no recuerda salvo que se encuentre con una chaqueta ligera en medio de un clima frío, con hambre y para colmo con la cabeza hecha un enjambre luego de cuatro horas seguidas de clases. Y como para acabar de despilfarrar todo: por su cabeza pasaban los recuerdos de las acciones ocurridas los últimos días con Riuzaky, y también los recuerdos de las palabras escritas por su amado L (hacía bastante tiempo, las recordaba como si fuese un sueño, uno muy lejano), y en las inmensas ganas de verlo que solo eran pequeñas si es que las comparaba con la gigantesca satisfacción que sentía por haberse dejado mimar por aquel otro hombre. Por haber _engañado_ a L, prácticamente.

_Eso volvía a hacerlo sentir una mierda._

Continuó esperando, de pie, congelándose de a poco. Ya sentía que los dedos de las manos y pies se le dormían. La noche estaba estrellada pero no por ello menos fría al estado de dejarte estático, una brisa fresca le chocaba de frente sobre el rostro poniéndole los labios color morado intenso.

Extraño: su padre aun no venía en el coche para recogerlo. Recordó haber dejado su automóvil en el garaje seguro de que su padre lo recogería de la universidad luego de salir del trabajo, después de todo Soichiro sabía exactamente que los miércoles Light tenía clases hasta tarde, pasadas de las diez de la noche.

Chequeó su reloj de muñeca: diez y cuarto pasadas, y su padre aun no llegaba.

Esperó hasta que se impacientó, volvió a mirar el reloj de reojo: once menos diez, ya ningún local estaba abierto, las luces de las calles apenas y si alumbraban, todos los jóvenes que habían estado esperando a que sus padres los recogieran, ya se habían marchado con aquellos o habían tomado el bus. Light era el único que se encontraba allí, solo.

_Y su padre no llegaba._

Once y cuarto. Ya por poco y sería medianoche, no podía quedarse allí hasta la madrugada, era horario peligroso y mucho más si se anda solo.

Comenzó a impacientarse de veras y unos nervios nacieron en su estómago entrelazándose con el rugir de sus entrañas que clamaban por un buen plato caliente de comida. Decidió ponerse en marcha por sí mismo, caminó por las calles desoladas, sin nadie que se le atravesara en el camino, las ropas ya no parecían calentarle en absoluto: el frio era tan conciso que le penetraba sobre las telas.

Respiró ese vapor caliente varias veces y veía como un rocío blanquecino caía del cielo, empapándole en agua el cabello castaño. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos y maldijo por dentro por no haberse llevado aunque sea un pañuelo que le cubriera el cuello o un segundo par de medias (ahora sus pies parecían dos garrotes).

Cada tanto giraba la cabeza y miraba hacia atrás para ver si las luces del coche de su padre alumbraban a lo lejos y se estacionaba frente a la Universidad, pero nada de eso sucedió. A cuestas y temblando tomó el móvil que guardaba en un bolsillo de la mochila e intentó comunicarse con su padre pero aquel no respondía, _¿aún estaría en la oficina?_

Luego de mantener la perseverancia varias veces más, acabó desistiendo y con los dedos helados guardó el móvil como pudo… el otoño se venía crudo y azotante.

Varias veces debió sonarse la nariz, no se salvaría de las anginas que le demolerían en la mañana y ya tendría que estar echando mocos en la Universidad en medio de la clase, con lo frustrante que es de por sí que tus compañeros de cátedra te oigan sonarte la nariz delante de todos e interrumpir al profesor… _mierda, ¡qué humillación!_

Su estómago volvió a sonar con mucha fuerza y le dio un retorcijón bastante doloroso. Casi podía oler el pavo de mamá, y luego una deliciosa taza de leche caliente que le quitaría todo aquel frio del cuerpo.

Cuando quiso recordar ya estaba frente al porche de su hogar, extrañamente el carro de su padre se hallaba guardado apacible en el garaje. Frunció el ceño, le pareció de lo más extraño, osea que su padre había estado en casa todo el tiempo.

_Algo le olía raro._

Abrió la puerta pero no se quitó el abrigo aun, estaba helado. Oyó un ruido de cubiertos golpeando en un rincón de la casa, se aproximó a éste a paso lento. La mesa estaba preparada para la cena: un pavo (como él supuso), bebidas, servilletas y los tres integrantes de la familia de Light comían como si nada.

─Papa, ¿por qué no fuiste a recogerme? Te estuve esperando por horas y te envié muchos mensajes ─decía mientras se quitaba el abrigo y lo colocaba sobre un perchero que había en un rincón de la sala─. Hoy en la mañana te dije que te esperaría, lo olvidaste.

Light se sentó en una de las sillas frente a la mesa, listo para servir su plato de comida, aunque el ambiente estaba tan terso y pesado que no distinguía si respiraba oxígeno o metano. Un "_Hola, hijo, ¿Cómo te fue hoy?" _o tal vez un "_Discúlpame hijo por no haber acudido, es que me llegó un caso de urgencia",_hubieran estado bien, pero ninguna de esas frases salieron de los labios de su padre ni tampoco de su madre, la cual estaba demasiado callada y con un rostro depresivo, casi pudo imaginar que a juzgar por lo enrojecidos e hinchados que se veían aquellos ojos: su madre había estado llorando. Pero su padre era el que más le preocupaba, tenía el entrecejo demasiado agrio, estaba enfadado y a su aspecto solo le faltaría echar vapor por las orejas y sería más lucido que nunca lo muy irritado que se encontraba aquel hombre.

Nadie hablaba, nadie decía nada, ni siquiera Sayu hacía un movimiento fuera de lugar. _Allí pasaba algo muy raro, _el aire se volvía pesado e insoportablemente silencioso con el correr de los minutos. Todos miraban su plato de comida, nadie se atrevía a mirar a los otros a los ojos, salvo Light que al tener tremenda extrañeza por la situación buscaba comprender qué era lo que estaba afectando a su familia con rostros tan angustiantes (como su madre y Sayu) y otros tan agresivos e irritados (como el de su padre).

Hasta que el Señor Yagami cortó con todo ese halo misterioso y rompió el silencio arrojando la bomba que tenía en la garganta desde aquella pasada noche de lluvia.

─¿Cómo es eso de que te ves con hombres?

_Paralizado._

Así era como se había quedado, duro y estático. No logró tragar su propia saliva hasta luego de unos segundos en que el gran nudo que se había formado en su garganta diera paso para que traspasara aunque fuera un poco del aire que respiraba. De inmediato le echó una mirada rápida a su madre, la cara asustada y dolida de aquella solo podía anunciar una cosa: _Soichiro ya lo sabía todo. Light buscó en la mirada de aquella mujer una pista (saber si había sido ella quien lo había delatado), pero nada vio en esos pozos profundos color café, más que melancolía y una tristeza sangrante… porque ambos (tanto ella como su hijo) sabían lo que sucedería a continuación._

_Tuvo miedo._

─¿No me piensas contestar? –revolvió un poco la comida que llevaba sobre su plato, sin interés en tragársela, todo su interés estaba enfocado en la respuesta que le proporcionaría su hijo, y más valía que fuera convincente, aunque ya creía que nada podría serlo en la situación que estaban, nada que no fuera la respuesta que él mas temía como el padre estricto que era─. ¡Responde!

Golpeó la madera de la mesa con su puño haciendo temblar los cubiertos y vasos que se habían tambaleado por unos segundos. Light dio un respingo sobre su silla, temblaba como gelatina y esta vez no era de frio, respiraba con dificultad y en sus ojos café solo había miedo, terror.

─Soichiro, por favor, basta –dijo la madre de Light que se había cubierto el rostro con una mano y por dentro temía lo peor: si aquel hombre (por más que lo amara con fidelidad y fuera el padre de sus niños) se atrevía a ponerle una mano encima a su hijo, ella se pondría en frente, sin importar las consecuencias o si ella resultaba lastimada.

─Anda, dime, quiero oírlo, dímelo de una vez: estuviste con un hombre, los he visto besándose ¿Te revolcaste con ese tipo? ¡¿Te revolcaste con un HOMBRE?! –gritó demasiado fuerte como para que los vecinos no oyeran nada, lo más probable es que más de uno en la cuadra estuviera con las orejas pegadas a la pared o intentando ver a través de las ventanas.

Respiró con mayor agitación que nunca, miró hacia todas direcciones, sin saber si pedir ayuda a su madre, debido a las circunstancias definitivamente ahora necesitaba ser auxiliado por alguien.

─¡Responde! –gritó a todo pulmón levantándose de la silla y provocando un leve sismo en la mesa, los platos chirriaron.

Sayu comenzó a llorar muy fuerte y gritaba entre lagrimones al ver que aquel hombre se ponía de pie y amenazaba con furia a su hermano que parecía estar en shock total, en completo trance. Solo podía percibir que Light temblaba y mucho.

─¡Mierda, habla! No puedes hablar conmigo pero bien que la boca no te temblaba cuando debiste ocuparla con aquel tipo, ¿o no?

─¡Por Dios, Soichiro, detente! Light es mayor de edad, puede hacer lo que él quiera con su vida y eso incluye su orientación sexual –ahora su madre también lloraba, las lágrimas caían por aquellas féminas mejillas redondas.

─¿Pero qué dices mujer? ¡Le está dando un pésimo ejemplo a su hermana! ¿Ahora que nos falta: qué a ella de repente le gusten las mujeres?

─¡Oh, por el amor de Dios Soichiro, te estás comportando como un cavernícola, déjalos en paz! –su madre lloraba demasiado, la cosa era muy grave, tanto que ni él podía reaccionar como hombre que era─. Light es mayor de edad y de su vida hará lo que él crea conveniente.

─No, no mientras yo lo mantenga y viva bajo mi techo. ¡Él debe obedecer mis órdenes! Si quiere acostarse con tipos que lo haga cuando tenga casa propia pero no hará esas repugnancias aquí –miraba fijo a Light, como queriendo implantarle miedo resaltando la figura "del padre dominante", pero poco respeto le inspiraba para entonces, a decir verdad no podía entender como toda su infancia había tenido como ejemplo a un sujeto como aquel: con la mente tan cerrada y poco filosofo, para nada sentimentalista o racional, estricto y por sobretodo ignorante.

_¿Acaso así era como él había deseado ser cuando fuera "grande"? ¿Acaso ese hombre que ahora demostraba tener tan poca materia gris como su pésimo sentimentalismo, había sido consagrado su modelo a seguir durante tantos años? ¿Acaso por aquel sujeto altamente racista y probablemente narcisista, es que se había metido en una carrera como la que ejercía?_

Y si aquel tipo justamente ahora le demostraba ser todo menos un buen padre, todo menos un ejemplo a seguir entonces él había sido el rey de los tontos por haber estado tantos años creyendo en aquel hombre xenófobo poco considerado con las personas que no pensaban igual que él, sin una pizca de respeto por nada.

Todos somos distintos, y dentro de toda esa diferencia en el mundo humano es que somos una raza tan tolerante y amable si es que logramos comprender los sentimientos de los demás y nos permitimos unos a otros convivir juntos si es que aquella diferencia no le causa mal a nadie… Y aquel hombre representaba todo menos tolerancia, todo menos amabilidad hacia alguien que no tiene su misma condición, representaba todo lo que para Light ahora era puro asco y vergüenza, pero no de si mismo ─jamás le avergonzarían sus emociones por L, porque lo amaba y no lastimaba a nadie con ello (_solo a sí mismo),_y sufría tanto por no poder estar con aquel hombre que le había enamorado. Ni tampoco se avergonzaba de no poder aclarar sus emociones abruptas por Riuzaky, que últimamente rondaba tanto su imagen en la cabeza de Light que pareciera ocupar tres cuartos de tiempo diario pensando en aquel (si es que no aun mas)─, como para encima permitir que un sujeto que por más que fuera su propio padre ahora no era más que un patán, fuera a echarle en cara menudas incoherencias que solo podrían nacer de un hombre resentido con su propia crianza y valores morales.

No podía ser ese tipo su padre, su amado padre.

─No permitiré que alguien con su condición viva junto al resto de mi familia.

─¿Soichiro, que incongruencias dices? ¿Tú escuchas lo que tú mismo hablas? No pensaras echarlo ¿o sí? –Sayu al oír aquellas palabras de su madre, se aferró con todas sus fuerzas a las ropas de su hermano mayor que permanecía sin poder salir de su trance, con mil y un pensamientos entrando y saliendo de su cerebro a la velocidad de la luz. La pequeña sollozaba muy fuerte sobre el brazo de Light, empapándoselo en lagrimones.

─¡No papá, no lo hagas! –gritaba desesperada con la situación, llegando a un pico de estrés peligroso para su salud.

─¿Y que mas quieres, no ves que está enfermo? –gritó el hombre despiadado y gruñendo como ogro, volviendo a golpear la mesa con un puño para hacer oír con resonancia su propia voz al resto de la familia.

Él daba las órdenes y debían cumplirse. _Su palabra era ley en esa casa_.

Sintió deseos inmensos de vomitar, su boca sabía viscoso como cuando se anticipa la regurgitación. Se sintió desplomado, con el pecho abierto y el alma rota, los hombros permanecían caídos y ya no sabía si estaba paralizado por miedo a que su padre le corriera de casa o tal vez por sorpresa de todo lo que significó aquel hombre en su infancia y ahora le demostraba lo que era realmente: un ser insípido y discriminador, y todo aquel buen ejemplo que creyó haber sido aquel hombre se había ido al drenaje de un zarpazo.

Estaba seguro de sentir el agua tibia de sus propias lágrimas mojar su camiseta. Y recordaba la última palabra dicha por su padre que le taladraba el cerebro y le obligaba a preguntarse una y otra vez: ¿Quién es el que está mal? ¿Quién es el enfermo aquí?

_¿Acaso era él…? ¿Podría ser considerado "enfermo" alguien que sufre por amor? ¿Podría ser "enfermo" alguien que se queda la noche entera esperando a que su amado le hable aunque sea detrás de un monitor? ¿Podría considerarse de esa manera a él, que siempre actuó bajo las reglas teniendo un comportamiento excelente y ahora que decidía buscar la felicidad lejos de los regímenes impuestos de antaño por una familia narcisista y machista al extremo, eso acaso podía ser "enfermo"? No…_

¿A qué le llamaba enfermo? ¿Qué era para ese tipo ser enfermo? ¿Cómo el amor incondicional hacia otra persona podría llegar a nombrarse con un adjetivo tan mal hablado?

¿Eso era ser enfermo…? ¿Amar era estar enfermo? Pues entonces Light si estaba enfermo, él reconocía estar enfermo de amor y eso no lo cambiaría ni su padre ni su madre ni el mismísimo presidente porque no le importaba que se le fuera el mundo encima si tenía a alguien que le amaba, que le aconsejaba, que le necesitaba y no podía estar lejos de él, que le deseaba tanto como Light a él.

Y si debía renunciar a la felicidad, ¡si debía renunciar a L! _Y también al cariño inexplicable que tenía últimamente hacia Riuzaky,_solo por seguir las normas de una cultura "infla egos" machista que no hace mas que meterte mierda en la cabeza para hacerte creer que el ser hombre y haber nacido con pene te da permiso para todo.

Si debía comenzar a hacer lo que a ojo de su padre era lo "correcto" como faltar el respeto a las mujeres, decir barbaridades en las calles, abalanzarte hacia las muchachas sin tener el mas mínimo pudor por ello y sin pedirles disculpas por tremendas groserías… si debía vivir en una sociedad donde el tener fama de "don Juan" es la hostia y cuantas más chavas te cuelgues al cinturón y te las lleves a un hotel, mejor reputación tendrás como hombre, sin interesarte siquiera por alguna de esas mujeres…

…_Si debía renunciar al amor hacia otra persona de su mismo sexo para vivir en una sociedad donde a nadie le interesa el bienestar de otra persona que no sea el suyo mismo… A nadie le interesa amar a otra persona que no sea a si mismo…_

…_definitivamente no querría vivir en esa sociedad… primero muerto._

─Si –afirmó cortando el aire y dejándolo todo con un silencio implacable. Todos allí lo miraron sin comprender a que se refería─. Si, lo hice. Me acosté con él. Y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, es más: fue la mejor noche de mi vida.

Algo parecido a un adoquín sintió explotar en su estómago. Lo que jamás en su existencia hubiera deseado oír de alguien cercano a él había sido dicho por su propio hijo. Se sintió miserable y asqueado.

El rostro de Light sintió un golpe potente justo en uno de sus pómulos. El puño de su padre lo desarmó por completo. Cayó al suelo rendido en cuerpo pero jamás en alma.

Sayu comenzó a chillar.

─¡Mamá, haz algo por favor! ─chilló la niña con desesperación.

Apretó el cuello del castaño con su mano, demasiado fuerte y sin preocupación por herirle a su propio hijo. Lo aprisionó contra la pared, ahorcándolo con la fuerza que ejercía en su mano derecha. De repente una avalancha de golpes lo inundó en un temor opresivo: bofetada tras bofetada, fuertes y continuas, le dejaron las mejillas adoloridas, pero no tanto como lo estaban las grietas en su pecho y alma.

─¡BASTA! –gritó su madre haciendo temblar hasta las copas. Todo era un mar de dolor, desesperación, gritos y llanto… _todo estaba yéndose al diablo._La mujer se colocó rápidamente entre padre e hijo, separándolos para así evitar que su marido acabara por hacer heridas graves a Light─. ¿Cómo puedes golpearlo? ¡¿Cómo eres capaz de maltratar a tu propio hijo, Soichiro?! ─chilló agitadísima por ese volcán de sentimientos explosivos que urgían en la situación.

Sayu había corrido hacia su hermano, se había aferrado al brazo de éste, aprisionándolo con fuerza, dándole a entender que él podía contar con ella. Pero el castaño no podía estar mas distante: sus ojos estaban enfocados en la nada misma de manera indiferente, como si estuviera viendo pasar toda su existencia delante de sus ojos y le importara un comino… _como si estuviera desde un principio entregado al dolor._

─Este tipo no es mi hijo ─cortó el habla instantáneamente, su esposa sufrió un mareo que acabó por quitarle la respiración, provocando que se tambalee como ebria en búsqueda de aclarar la garganta y que algo de oxígeno llegara a su cerebro. La situación le había superado: tenía la presión arterial por las nubes. Aun así el hombre poca atención prestó a su esposa, tenía la mirada clavada en los ojos lagrimosos de su hijo, que continuaba inexpresivo como si su cuerpo estuviera ahí pero su alma viajara por lugares recónditos pretendiendo perderse de una buena vez─. Y de ahora en más no quiero verlo por aquí, ¡que se vaya! No toleraré a un _maricón_ en mi casa.

La mujer acabó por desplomarse al borde del colapso sobre el pecho de su amado hijo, tenía un pico de estrés causando descargas eléctricas en su cerebro.

El hombre, sin más, subió las escaleras con pesadez, pisando fuerte sobre la madera lustrada de cada escalón, rechinando éstos de manera sonora.

Light continuaba en las nubes, sin comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, sin lograr conectar la escena de su entrada a casa hasta la escena en que su padre lo había abofeteado contra la pared. Estaba perdido en un sinfín de la nada misma, no podía pensar ni imaginar absolutamente nada, solo permanecía allí parado, estático. También a él comenzaba a dolerle de manera punzante la cabeza. También a él le daban increíbles ganas de regurgitar bilis. También él estaba siendo preso de unos mareos incesantes. _También él había llegado al punto máximo de estrés posible._

─¡Soichiro! ¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?! –chilló su madre mientras aquel hombre (que ya no resultaba ser nadie para Light, solo un simple tipo con el cual se planea convivir… solo eso, nada más) había tomado toda la ropa del castaño, incluyendo calzado y alhajas, y en ese mismo instante abría la puerta de una patada y arrojaba todo aquello a la calle, sin remordimiento alguno.

─¡Mamá! ¿Qué está haciendo papá? ¡Por favor que se detenga, que deje de tirar las cosas de Light hacia afuera! –decía la pequeña llorando y moqueando enloquecidamente, al borde de la cornisa, con sus uñas arañaba la carne del brazo de su madre para que aquella prestara atención a sus dolidas palabras. Más no sabía que esa mujer estaba a punto de desmayarse por completo, ya no soportaría la situación por mucho tiempo.

De pronto Soichiro regresa dentro de la casa otra vez, se acerca con decisión y brusquedad al cuerpo de su hijo, lo toma de un brazo y lo zamarrea con fuerza bruta para alejarlo del abrazo constrictor que le daba la madre al castaño.

─¡No, por favor, no le hagas nada a mi hijo! ¡Deja en paz a mi hijo! ─suplicaba con lágrimas la mujer que intentaba tomar como fuere la mano de Light y ejercer oposición a los deseos de su esposo por separarlos. Rasguñaba y echaba manotazos a su esposo para evitar que aquel acabara separando a su primogénito de su lado.

Lo llevó a las rastras hasta la puerta, a los insultos y golpes. Lo empujó con ímpetu obligando a que Light cayera de espaldas sobre el césped del jardín delantero de la casa, golpeándose muy fuerte la nuca al hacerlo y mojándose la ropa y los cabellos con el rocío de la noche.

─No te quiero ver más merodeando por mi casa. ¡Te largas ahora mismo, _maricón!_

Cerró la puerta, los gritos desgarradores de su madre sollozando dentro eran demasiado audibles hasta fuera de la casa, también los de su pequeña hermana.

Su corazón se había hecho un vuelco, un pedazo de carne ennegrecido y encogido, lleno de nada y a la vez cargando con un llanto que próximamente saldría botado de sus párpados. Aun continuaba paralizado como roca.

De los nervios creyó hundirse en un hoyo profundo sin fondo. Cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que sucedía realmente ya era demasiado tarde para reflexionar: sus piernas se movían a toda velocidad agitadas y chocando contra el viento frío. Corría a mil por minuto, convulsionado de todas las maneras posibles, los pulmones se le hacían un nudo imposible de captar siquiera algo de aire, pero no debía detenerse, no podía parar.

Las lágrimas salían disparadas de sus ojos en grandes cantidades, sus labios temblequeaban al igual que sus músculos. Sentía la agonía apoderarse de su pecho, la frustración subiéndosele hasta la coronilla. Se encontraba descompuesto hasta el límite, con las heridas a flor de piel. Todo corría por su mente: lo recién ocurrido, su amor por L, su apego sentimental hacia Riuzaky…

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, hasta que no le dieron las piernas para continuar.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Escuchó la puerta de manera abrupta, como si estuvieran golpeándola a mazazos. Los puños caían sobre la madera causando un sonido repetitivo y ensordecedor.

Se acercó a ella, no quería abrir pero quien fuera que estuviera del otro lado parecía estar realmente desesperado por querer entrar.

_Las astillas de la madera se embarraron debajo de sus uñas causándole un sangrado intenso cuando comenzó a arañar la puerta exasperado._

La abrió.

Era Light. Se veía realmente mal, estaba llorando demasiado y lucía pálido como un fantasma. No estaba intentando cubrir su rostro para no dar a entender su deplorable aspecto, lo cual siempre hacía. Sus ojos se veían realmente tristes, agrietados, casi al borde del sentimiento suicida… _Algo realmente andaba mal, y era algo muy grave y serio._

Se echó sobre el pecho del moreno y se descargó completamente, llorando océanos sobre la playera azul de Riuzaky. Sus puños tomaban manojos de aquella tela que cubría el abdomen del hombre en frente y la arrugaban con fuerza. Riuzaky no le abrazaba, no le consolaba, estaba shokeado por la situación.

─Ayúdame por favor… ─gemía a súplicas. El pelinegro continuaba sin poder reaccionar, estupefacto: su corazón latía a mil por segundo y es que algo no estaba bien con la situación y esperaba que Light jamás se percatara de ello.

Light intentaba explicarle, pero su garganta era capaz de gemir solo hipidos ahogados y ya empezaba a exasperarse. Mordía sus labios para no llorar así pero es que era inevitable, sentía que el mundo se le venía cuestas abajo y ya no tenía más salida que las personas más cercanas a él… _Y Riuzaky era una de ellas._

Temblaba demasiado, con la sangre bombeando en su corazón y yéndose a la cabeza demasiado rápido (sentía mareos), casi se ahoga con su propia saliva sin poder tragar espeso. Estaba convulsionando, la presión iba bajándosele de a poco hasta llegar a un punto límite.

Se le detuvo el tiempo en cámara lenta cuando vio aquella figura fémina dentro del apartamento del pelinegro. Se quedó estático, con los ojos aguados y el rostro enrojecido.

Se separó lentamente del pecho de Riuzaky, habiendo dejado un charco de lágrimas sobre la playera de aquel.

Light miró a la chica rubia protuberante sentada sobre el sofá de la sala de estar, lucía de manera provocativa e insinuante, cubría sus pechos con un vestido (el que ella misma se hubo de quitar hacía unos momentos, seguramente). El rostro de la mujer denotaba vergüenza y a la vez desconcierto y sorpresa, al parecer no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo, no sabía quién era aquel chico de cabellos castaños.

Light clavó los ojos sobre los de Riuzaky, inquisidores y decepcionados. Las orbes del moreno quedaron gachas observando el suelo, estaba avergonzado pero más que nada desilusionado… _de sí mismo._

Posó la mirada nuevamente hacia la mujer aquella, que con los ojos acuosos a punto del llanto la rubia expresaba toda la humillación que se apoderaba de ella.

No hacía falta preguntar nada, era obvio que esa mujer se había estado revolcando con Riuzaky poco tiempo antes de que Light llegara.

No se dio cuenta de que las lágrimas caían por su rostro con tanta rapidez. Volvió a mirar al pelinegro, esta vez aquel le miraba con ojos tristes, no iría a explicar nada porque no había nada que explicar que la situación misma no lo hiciera obvio.

Un halo de fuego empezó a quemarle las manos, era imaginario pero ¡lo sentía tan real! Como si verdaderamente estuviera prendiéndose fuego y su cuerpo permanecía adormecido sin poder reaccionar. El corazón ya no era un músculo grande y palpitante en el centro de su pecho, ahora más bien lucía como una tripa ennegrecida y arrugada, carbonizada por todos los malos sentimientos que le caían encima como lluvia de flechas.

Un contenido viscoso y grande se le vino hasta la garganta, amenazando con salir disparando. Vomitaría. Hizo fuerzas sobrehumanas para mantenerse en pie, se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

El silencio se hacía infinito. Ahora se miraban entre los tres con distintos sentimientos detrás de cada orbe: la rubia con duda y temor, Riuzaky con culpabilidad y desilusión, y Light con desconcierto, tristeza y decepción.

─Riuzaky, ¿Quién es él? ¡Me dijiste que estabas soltero! ─chilló la rubia vistiéndose a prisa, tomó su cartera y en un santiamén se paró frente al pelinegro y le plantó una bofetada que le dio vuelta la cara. Salió marchando a zancadas del apartamento sin mirar atrás y siquiera dedicarle una ojeada a Light. Avergonzada se metió al ascensor y presionó el botón que le llevara rápidamente a planta baja.

Ese hombre… le había parecido tan vivo, tan tierno muy en su interior, como si realmente fuera buena persona, como si solo hubiera tenido malas experiencias pasadas y había sido aquello lo que le dio una personalidad tan rígida pero ahora se percataba de todo lo contrario… Ese hombre que le había declarado su cariño para con él hacía unos días ahora se revolcaba con otra persona cualquiera. ¿Cuán ciertos habían sido aquellos sentimientos? Había sido un tonto al creerle, ahora se sentía como un muñeco de trapo a la deriva.

Le dio una punzada fuerte en la cabeza. Empezó a correr desesperado.

Corrió con descompostura y prisa por las escaleras, tan rápido que el aire calefaccionado de ese edificio parecía hacerle un vuelco el estómago, que ya de por sí lo tenía hecho un nudo indigerible.

Respiraba con tanta agitación que sus pulmones ya no soportarían más. Las lágrimas caían a borbotones, la vista se le nublaba, esperaba al menos que un milagro le fuera a caer para así poder cruzar aunque sea el umbral de la puerta.

No había visto atrás, probablemente Riuzaky le estuviera siguiendo, no lo sabía ni le interesaba. Pero sí comprendía que su estado era deplorable: pronto caería desmayado. Sentía nervios y una angustia negra apoderarse de su cuerpo. Estaba mareado, la cabeza parecía que fuera a explotarle en cualquier momento.

De pronto se resbaló en uno de los escalones y rodó por las escaleras cuestas abajo para acabar como un bollo en frente de un par de piernas que lo detuvieron. Lloraba, lloraba fuerte, gritaba y gemía del dolor que le partía el alma.

─¡Light! ─chilló Lían, teniendo al castaño hecho una bola de nervios justo en sus piernas, ¡acababa de verlo caer por las escaleras!

Intentó tomarlo con los brazos y levantarlo, pero a causa de su enfermedad tenía los brazos frágiles como los de un niño. Sufría de principios de enanismo y Light era un hombre alto y de contextura delgada pero concisa, ¡le costaría triunfos lograr ponerlo de pie! Y para colmo no había nadie en los alrededores que pudiera ayudarle.

El castaño lloraba como un niño en sus pies, parecía estar sufriendo un ataque de pánico, más valía que el pelirrojo actuara enseguida o el mejor amigo de su novio sufriría un ataque de nervios explosivo.

De pronto Light intenta a los mareos ponerse de pie, rasguñando las paredes. Lían hacía lo que podía, intentaba sostenerlo para impedir que se cayera al suelo.

El castaño tomó aire unas cuantas veces, el llanto se le había cortado abruptamente, ya creyó Lían que tal vez se sentiría mejor. Al menos podía mantenerse erguido contra la pared. Pero cuando menos se lo esperaba, Light lanzó con todas sus fuerzas un vomito que fue a chocar contra el suelo.

─¡Oh, Dios mío! ─se espantó el pelirrojo, que rápidamente tomó el móvil para llamar a su novio, como acto reflejo.

─¿Hola? Lían, cariño ¿qué pasa? ─respondió la voz calma del pelinegro del otro lado del móvil. Se oía con voz demasiado tranquila, probablemente hubiera estado dormitando antes de que el muchacho lo llamase.

─¡Mikami, es Light! Esta muy descompuesto, creo que está sufriendo un ataque de nervios, ¡ven cuanto antes, por favor! ─chilló con desesperación, las lágrimas afloraron por sus ojos verdes mientras con la mano libre sostenía el antebrazo del castaño que se tambaleaba de aquí para allá sin lograr permanecer en pie.

─Espera, por favor. Intenta tranquilizarte, ¿en donde están? ─dijo el moreno que se desasía del pijama con rapidez y se ponía ropas de andar por fuera de casa.

Lían intentó aclarar sus pensamientos pero no lo lograba con Light llorando de esa manera. El castaño volvió a cortar el llanto de repente otra vez, y otro vomito salió disparando de su garganta.

─Am… Eh… estamos en donde mi apartamento, ¡vente rápido, por favor, creo que va a desmayarse! ─gritó por el tubo del aparato, también a él parecían estar subiéndosele los nervios a un pico máximo.

Mikami cortó la comunicación y cuando Lían se apresuró para pedir auxilio a quien fuere que pudiese oírles, quien era su vecino bajó rápido por las escaleras.

Riuzaky se puso justo en frente del castaño e intentó alzarlo en sus brazos. Light puso un gesto de terror.

─¡Déjame! ¡Aléjate de mí! ─comenzó a golpearlo en el pecho con fuerza. Lloraba y gritaba efervescentemente.

Y ahí fue cuando Lían comprendió cual era la causa de todo aquel escándalo.

─¡Aléjate de él! ¡Ni se te ocurra tocarle, maldito! ─el pelirrojo no comprendía muy bien la situación pero de algo estaba seguro: Light pareció haber visto a la muerte misma cuando el moreno se le puso en frente y comenzó a gritar y llorar con mayor fuerza. Aquel pudo haber hecho cualquier tipo de cosas al trigueño: pudo haberle insultado, golpeado o algo por el estilo.

Lían golpeó el abdomen de Riuzaky, pero poco efecto surtió aquello, siquiera logró que se moviera unos centímetro. Era de aquellos momentos en que el pelirrojo se insultaba a sí mismo por portar esa enfermedad que lo hacían tan débil.

─Tu cállate la boca ─Riuzaky siquiera debió darle un empujón con fuerza potente ya que hizo que Lían se alejara con solo darle un manotazo. No quiso insultar a nadie pero al ver a Light gimiendo así, la situación lo había superado por completo.

Un brazo fuerte lo tomó por el hombro y lo obligó a voltearse a Riuzaky. Mikami le clavó un puño fuerte contra la nariz del moreno haciéndolo sangrar.

─¡Deja en paz a Light! ─gritó ahora el otro pelinegro que intentaba apartar a Riuzaky de la cercanía que mantenía con su amigo.

─¿Tú que te metes? Maricón ─Riuzaky empujó a Mikami hasta hacerlo caer sobre el suelo. Light ahora estaba acurrucado débilmente sobre una pared, sus ojos café estaban desorbitados, casi como si estuviera en aquel lugar.

Mikami y Riuzaky se repartían golpes sonoros en aquel lugar, se daban con demasiada fuerza entre ambos, acabarían muy mal de seguir así.

Lían fue más rápido, y al notar la situación tomó nuevamente su móvil y llamó con urgencia a la policía de la ciudad, rogando que se apresuraran en venir. Cuando aquellos hombres vestidos de azul ingresaron al lugar vieron una escena bastante peculiar: vomito por los pisos, un hombre con algo similar a lo que era un ataque de pánico, un chico muy joven intentando consolarle con un abrazo a aquel. Y otro par matándose a golpes sobre el suelo y los guardias de seguridad del edificio intentando separarlos.

─¿Qué diablos está sucediendo aquí? ─preguntó el comandante de la patrulla policiaca que se acercó rápidamente al par que se golpeaba y al divisar que había un hombre en el suelo con el rostro embarrado en sangre y otro hombre de cabellos negros sentado encima de aquel y golpeándole al otro con fuerza compacta en la cara, los policiales decidieron tomar a aquel que parecía ser "el del problema".

Tomaron con esposas a Riuzaky y debieron darle varios electrochoques para que el hombre se calmara.

Los guardias de seguridad del lugar tendieron una mano a Mikami para ayudarle a ponerse de pie mientras los policías se llevaban (o al menos eso intentaban) a Riuzaky hacia las afueras del edificio para meterlo a la patrulla.

─¿Está bien? ─preguntó uno de los guardias, que se había acercado a ese par de hombres que permanecían en cuclillas en el fondo del lugar. Le había hablado a Lían, pero señalando al castaño─. Eu, chico. ¿Puedes oírme? ─preguntaba el guardia a Light, quien tenía la vista desenfocada con el sonido del zumbido de las abejas apoderándose de sus oídos, siendo casi ensordecedores.

─Él estará bien, señor. Lo llevaremos a casa ─dijo Mikami mientras se acercaba a su amigo y lo cargaba en brazos. Salió junto con Lían hacia las afueras del edificio. El pequeño pelirrojo abrió la puerta de la parte trasera del coche de Mikami y recostaron al castaño allí, para luego cerrarla y colocarse el pelinegro en el asiento del conductor y Lían en el del acompañante.

─Tranquilo, Light. Ya te recompondrás ─animó el pelirrojo, mirando como aquel chico se veía hecho trizas, rastros de la regurgitación habían quedado en su mandíbula, pero él parecía ido, pensando en cualquier otra cosa, como si estuviera en otra realidad.

Lían echó una mirada de reojo a Mikami, ambos sabían que se encontraba mal, muy mal. Debía recibir atención médica, un calmante o algo similar.

Cuando el pelinegro estuvo a tan solo dos cuadras de la casa de Light, el castaño habló con la voz fría, casi como si estuviera muerto.

─A mi casa no, mi padre acaba de echarme. Arrojó todas mis pertenencias a la calle.

Mikami frenó el automóvil de repente, tanto que Lían por poco y se da la frente contra el parabrisas.

─¡¿QUÉ?! ─gritó, no podía creer lo que oía. ¿Qué lo habían corrido de su casa? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué había sucedido para que algo tan irreal llegara a ocurrir?

─Por favor… no me lleves a mi casa, por favor… ─los sollozos de Light se hicieron cada vez fuertes, hasta acabar perdiéndose en el silencio del automóvil.

Light se había llevado las manos a la boca, también el pelirrojo lloraba ahora por la desdicha del castaño. Miró a Mikami, ambos se preguntaban qué hacer, adonde ir.

La tristeza les desembocó terriblemente.

Mikami respiró, no entendía absolutamente nada pero mejor era actuar y cuanto antes posible.

Presionó el acelerador y continuó su carrera hasta llegar a su propio apartamento. Allí recostaron a Light en la cama de Mikami y Lían le preparó un té con un calmante. Lo taparon con colchas y esperaron a que se tranquilizara y a que el sedante que le dieron hacía unos segundos diera efecto en Light y acabara éste profundamente dormido.

Una vez que Light pareció haber entrado a un sueño lo suficientemente profundo, Mikami arrastró a Lían hacia afuera de la habitación y cerró la puerta de aquella.

─Iré a casa de Light, tomaré sus cosas con los bolsos y los traeré aquí, ¿sí? Si lo que dice es cierto y le han arrojado las cosas a la calle, entonces esto es muy grave, Lían ─explicaba el hombre con preocupación─. Tú quédate aquí para cuidar de él, ¿sí?

El pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza.

Mikami rápidamente tomó las llaves del automóvil y desapareció por la puerta de entrada del apartamento.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**Chicos, en el próximo capítulo ya saben que es lo que va a suceder. (Espero no quieran matarme por todo lo que le pasó a Light)**

**Estoy abierta a sus coment, yo leo todos y cada uno de los reviews. Y por supuesto que agradezco a todos! Beso enorme.**


	14. Capítulo XIV

**Estimados lectores: no se preocupen por la continuidad de este fic ya que yo tengo TODOS los capítulos ya programados en mi cabecita (así es: hasta los caps finales ─bueno, las ideas principales─ XD pero para esos falta muuuuuuchos caps de por medio jeje), asique sí lo voy a continuar, y si me tardo mucho en subir, ha de ser porque estoy un poco atareada con la UNIV, pero a esta historia no la voy a abandonar asique no se preocupen por eso ;) **

**Muchas gracias por los reviews a ****fandubermiku01****, Guest, Rovi, ****yessikatolen****, Tofe:3, ****Sonicathehedgehog24****, blink-chan90 y Lidia Aka**.

**E igualmente gracias a todos los que no comentan pero leen el fic! No les quito más tiempo. Que lo disfruten. Beso enorme! **

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Se despertó casi instantáneamente en la madrugada. Tenía los párpados hinchados y bastante descompostura. Le dolía millares el sector frontal del cráneo y ya creía que aunque tuviera el estómago vacío, regurgitaría una vez más.

Despegó las pestañas con pereza, haciendo gran esfuerzo para lograr tener los ojos bien abiertos de un instante a otro.

La tenue luz de luna llena, perlaba completamente la habitación; aun así no lograba ver nada con detenimiento, por lo que optó por estirar el brazo y presionar la perilla del bulto en el cable del pequeño velador que reposaba sobre la mesita de luz.

La lámpara iluminó toda la alcoba con una emisión baja, algo anaranjada.

La taza de té continuaba sobre la rinconera, vacía. Lo había bebido todo: el tilo había resultado ser realmente efectivo, muy tranquilizante. Aun así, la zona frontal del cráneo continuaba doliéndole de manera puntillosa, Light se la masajeaba con las manos al tiempo que intentaba relajarse, pero nada parecía ser suficiente.

Había recapacitado de inmediato: si él estaba recostado sobre la cama de Mikami, ¿en dónde estaría durmiendo aquél para entonces…? Probablemente en el sofá de la sala de estar. _Sentir que incomodaba, le resultaba nefasto_.

Con un profundo malestar estomacal, hizo lo imposible por ponerse de pie. Abrió despacio la puerta de la habitación: chequeó lo que acontecía del otro lado. La luz era poca y casi siquiera se veía nada. Chequeó con sigilo que la melena pelinegra de su amigo caía de uno de los brazos del sofá. El pobre probablemente estaría con los huesos todos contracturados: definitivamente le debía una a Mikami. Aunque siendo sinceros, le debía muchas por haberle defendido siempre que hubo tenido la oportunidad.

Pobre Mikami… _acarreando con problemas que no eran los suyos._

Lo inundaba una fuerte agonía que pasaba de ser emocional a ser física: estaba descompuesto y pálido como fantasma. Le crujían las tripas: tenía hambre, pero a la vez unos deseos infalibles por regurgitar.

Tenía miedo de salir de la habitación y ver por completo el cuerpo de Mikami echado sobre el sofá, le hacía sentir verdaderamente culpable por todo lo que estaba pasando: definitivamente su amigo no tenía porqué cargar con él, ni mucho menos con sus problemas personales. ¿Qué tenía que ver Mikami con el hecho de que su padre fuera un racista ignorante? ¿Qué tenía que ver Mikami con el hecho de que Riuzaky fuera un patán de cuarta? ¿Qué culpa tenía Mikami de que Light mismo fuera un crédulo? Nada… No tenía que ver con nada, ni mucho menos cargar con ello.

Pero, y si Mikami no estuviera allí tendiéndole una mano, ¿entonces adonde iría a parar Light? No conocía a nadie más que fuere tan cercano como lo era el moreno. Gracias a Dios tenía un amigo bueno, dulce y considerado como aquel, que estaba presente en un momento como ese en el que el alma de Light parecía un cuajo destripado.

Cerró la puerta lentamente. Lían no estaba, a lo mejor ya estaría en su apartamento. El pobre también se había molestado a sí mismo bastante para auxiliar a Light, a quien ni siquiera conocía. Se notaba a millas que se trataba de una excelente persona: no todos son capaces de hacer algo como aquello por un desconocido: _también le debía una a Lían._

Estaba a punto de tenderse sobre la cama nuevamente, pero estaba tan descompuesto que al dar un paso sintió la necesidad de correr directo hacia el baño a devolver. Se cubrió la boca con ambas palmas para contener los enviones que embestía su garganta.

Prácticamente, se arrojó sobre la silla frente al escritorio de Mikami, para intentar recomponerse un poco: si continuaba así, seguramente debería ir con urgencia al Hospital para ser atendido de inmediato. Apoyó sus codos sobre sus rodillas, y con las palmas, cubría su propia frente. El dolor de cabeza era tan insoportable que hasta le temblequeaban las piernas. Quería llorar.

La Netbook de Mikami estaba sobre el escritorio. Light miró el objeto de reojo, para él significaba un halo de esperanza, _tal vez su única y última oportunidad._

La encendió, pensando en que si había alguien en el mundo incapaz de defraudarle, sería _**él**_. Y por más alejados que hubieren estado las últimas semanas, sabía que _**él**_ era el único capaz de enfrentarse a una situación así, con completa madurez y consciencia.

_Porque __**él**__ era maduro. __**Él**__ era lúcido: tenía un criterio sensato… Si, sería el único capaz de solucionarlo todo._

Al encender el aparato, Light se dirigió directamente hacia su correo electrónico. La última vez que se habían escrito, L le había enviado un mensaje desolador: "_si sabes lo que te conviene no intentarás encontrarme y tomaras este mensaje como una advertencia para alejarte de mí". __Sí, recordaba muy bien que le había escrito algo similar a ello. Pero ahora resultaba ser L su más fuerte ilusión._

Había sido realmente descuidado, había escondido su amor por L en una cajita bajo llave, mientras el sádico de Riuzaky le entretenía con sus monadas... pero no podía echar la culpa de todo lo ocurrido al moreno, si se ponía en justo: la culpa era mayormente de él por haberse dejado manipular.

_Pero ya no más. Justo en aquel entonces se daba cuenta de lo muy estúpido que había sido: ¡¿Abandonar a L por un imbécil como Riuzaky?! ¡¿A quién podría llegar a ocurrírsele?! __Solo a un tonto como Light…_

_…Se sintió el ser más torpe del Universo entero._

Ahora que recapitulaba todo lo ocurrido, quería regresar a las palabras tibias de L, eran escritos seguros y reconfortantes. L era reflexivo, cuerdo, equilibrado: sabía exactamente lo que decía, tenía moral y ética. ¿Cómo había sido Light tan tonto de abandonar a la deriva a L… y para colmo, sustituir su dulce "presencia" por las patanerías de alguien tan ruin como Riuzaky? No… no tenía nombre: Light había sido un completo imbécil.

Pero ahora iba a remediarlo, a como dé lugar.

Intentó hacer memoria y recordar el nombre del vínculo al cual hacía muchísimo tiempo había enviado una fotografía suya a L. Aun así, como ya la había utilizado muchas otras veces luego para escribir incoherencias a aquel hombre, tales como: "¿Cuándo vamos a vernos? ¿Ya te olvidaste de mí? ¿Por qué ya no me escribes, es que ya no me quieres?". Pues bien, no pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que tuvo la dirección en su mente, y se apresuró a escribirla con el teclado del aparato.

Al principio no supo qué decir, pero en cuestión de segundos, miles de pensamientos le atormentaron como un huracán: escribiría lo que sentía su corazón, lo que le palpitaba en la sien…

_…Lo que estaba partiéndole el alma en dos._

Abrió el sector de mensajería. Escribió sobre el tramo en blanco:

_"Estoy que me muero. No puedo más, L. Siento ganas de suicidarme. Me han echado de casa, mi padre ya no quiere ni verme la cara, dice que más me vale ya no volver a mi hogar. Ahora estoy en lo de un amigo, pero me da muchísima pena cargarlo a él con todos mis problemas personales, él es una excelente persona, pero no creo que sea justo el hecho de estar invadiendo su espacio personal. De todas formas, solo te escribo para lamentarme, sé que es imposible que me perdones luego de tanta ausencia por mi parte. Lo siento mucho L, soy un completo estúpido, me he alejado de ti y eso solo sirvió para conllevar a cosas muchísimo peores. Sabía que no era viable el hecho de estar lejos de tu lado, tú sabes lo mucho que te quiero, y siento muchísimo el hecho de haber desaparecido así. Ahora solo me queda esperar por tu perdón, aunque si decides botarme, lo entenderé, porque fui un iluso. Eres una persona maravillosa L, y te amo. Ojalá y no estés enojado conmigo, pero es que realmente me siento la peor mierda del mundo, no solo por esto que sucedió contigo sino también por haber sido echado de casa, no sé adónde ir, pero gracias a Dios tengo un amigo de confianza, aunque no estoy seguro de querer arruinar su intimidad con mi presencia: él tiene pareja y ha de ser muy incomodo para ambos poder expresar su cariño conmigo enfrente, también a mí me resultaría muy incómodo._

_Lo siento si estoy siendo demasiado tedioso, solo quiero que estés al tanto de lo que sucede. Te amo mucho, siempre lo hice y siempre lo haré. Y ahora es cuando siento que te necesito más que nunca, por favor, eres lo único que me queda, no me abandones L o juro que moriré si lo haces. _

_Sabes quién soy, no tengo ni siquiera que decírtelo._

_Te amo, tuyo por siempre: Light._

Cerró la página de un santiamén, y con prisa apretó la pantalla de la laptop junto al teclado, luego de haber apagado el aparato.

Se estrelló contra las sábanas sobre la cama de Mikami, la tela de los textiles ayudaron bastante a secar las gotas salinas que recorrían sus mejillas. Se sentía mojado por una mezcla vomitiva de emociones fuertes: ira, angustia y desesperación. Y justamente fueron estas emociones las cuales lo atormentaron durante el resto de la noche, impidiéndole cerrar los párpados, manteniéndose en vela tras el acelerado avance de las horas que el "tic tac" del reloj postrado en la pared, marcaba a cada segundo, a cada minuto, siendo ese sonido de las manecillas del objetivo moviéndose, un ruido molesto casi al tope del hartazgo.

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o_

Despertó luego de haber dormido media hora (tal vez siquiera eso, tal vez menos: veinte minutos de ensueño para contrarrestar toda una noche en vela).

Debía acudir al trabajo, empezaba a las ocho en punto, Rosa le necesitaba, no podía fallarle, y mucho menos con todos los problemas que surgían en el Hospital con los pacientes más enfermos (los cuales costaban el triple de trabajo que los demás).

Tragó espeso. Se vistió con desgano con las mismas ropas del día anterior, que ya lucían bastante sucias (repletas de clorofila verde, que se le había pegado a la parte trasera de las vestiduras debido al césped del jardín de su hogar –aunque bueno, en realidad, ya no podía llamarle "hogar"−, recuerdo de cuando su padre lo arrojó de un empujón al suelo).

Un pésame terrible bajó hacia su estómago, hecho un nudo grueso de nervios: _tantos años siendo fiel a Soichiro, años de respeto y consideración hacia su padre, ¿y aquel como le pagaba? Pues así: con un dolor demasiado real como para no desear acallar los adoloridos llantos en su interior…_

Había sentido miedo durante toda la noche. Miedo a lo ocurrido, miedo al futuro, miedo a estar en el lugar equivocado. Se sentía nefasto, al margen del colapso. Nada estaba bien, _nada volvería a estar bien otra vez._

Retuvo la respiración durante aproximadamente cinco segundos, con tal de detener el llanto que se asomaba en sus ojos. Luego de tragar la gigantesca bola de nervios que se le había formado en la garganta, continuó a paso lento, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Había cierto cuchicheo en la zona de la cocina, en el apartamento de Mikami. Light hacía nada de ruido al caminar descalzo hacia aquella voz que parlaba (era la de Lían), mientras tanto otra persona hacía silencio para lograr escuchar lo que aquel decía (Mikami). El castaño no podía verlos, ya que se encontraba deambulando por el pasillo del lugar. Lían continuaba hablando al pelinegro, descuidando que la presencia de Light estaba cerca y podía oír toda la conversación con exactitud.

─Pobrecillo, me da tanta lástima ─decía la voz lagrimosa de Lían, proveniente de la cocina.

─Su padre es un desgraciado. Yo no lo conocía, o al menos no de esa manera. Supongo que tampoco Light ─respondía Mikami con un tono apagado.

─¿Qué hará ahora? ¡No quiero que se quede en la calle! Y nosotros nos vamos para Tokio en tres semanas, ¿qué será de él para entonces? ─Lían sonaba preocupado. Mikami no había respondido nada, ambos se quedaron en silencio, al igual que Light en el pasillo.

_Tenían razón. _Gracias a aquellos dos es que ahora el castaño tenía techo, sin ellos no sabría ni siquiera adonde hubiera ido a parar, no tenía a nadie más. Respiró profundo mientras oía el silencio provenir de la cocina; cuándo Mikami y Lían se fueran… ¿qué iría a hacer Light?

Tampoco el castaño, quería quedarse en el apartamento de Mikami sin contribuir en nada y dejando que aquel le mantuviera como si él mismo se tratara de un peso para el pelinegro. No claro que no.

No se ofendió por lo que Lían había estado diciendo, ya que todo era cierto. Aunque sí le dolió muy en el pecho que el pelirrojo sintiera lástima por él, eso lo obligó a sentirse aún más depresivo que antes. Estuvo a punto de voltearse y largarse cuanto antes de allí, peor que considerarse un refugiado por su amigo, era saber que alguien sentía compasión por su condición. Apretó su labio inferior con los dientes hasta sentirlo estallar, tenía el llanto atragantado y a punto de brotarle por los ojos.

Cuando estuvo a una milésima de segundo de pretender arrojarse por la primera ventana que se le cruzara en el paso, Mikami fue rápido en ponerse de pie y caminar hacia el pasillo donde el castaño se hallaba, con la excusa de despabilar a su amigo para así ofrecerle el desayuno. Pero no contó con que Light estaría con el cuerpo apoyado sobre una de las paredes en aquel mismo pasillo, completamente a oscuras, siendo iluminado sólo por unos pocos rayos de luz que provenían de la cocina.

─¡Light! –chilló Mikami con sorpresa mientras un sonrojo se apoderaba de su rostro pálido: había estado hablando de su amigo a sus espaldas y lo más probable es que el castaño hubiese oído toda la charla suya con Lían. Sintió una culpa exuberante apoderarse de su estómago. Lían se había quedado en la cocina más rígido que roca−. Lo siento, yo…

−Está bien, Mikami −se apresuró a decir, mientras intentaba que el tono no saliera tan triste como supuso─. No puedo hacer más que darte las gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo por mí, enserio. Te estoy demasiado agradecido como para enfadarme contigo por algo sin importancia.

El pelinegro, sin decir nada más, tomó a Light de la mano con delicadeza y lo obligó a caminar hacia la cocina, donde un Lían apenado, saludó al castaño con una sonrisa tierna.

─Siéntate, te prepararé café –el moreno se acercó hacia las hornallas y puso al fuego una tetera de lata que pronto comenzó a chillar. Cuando vertió el contenido en una taza y alcanzó ésta a su amigo, que cabizbajo se hallaba sentado frente a la mesa, dijo consoladoramente:─. Sabes que mi casa es tu casa, y que puedes hacer uso de ella. Te está permitido, no tienes de qué avergonzarte ni tampoco sentirte una molestia, porque eres todo menos eso, Light –el castaño sintió una punzada tremendamente profunda profanarle el pecho, Mikami, y también Lían, se habían percatado de lo muy apenado que se sentía aquel muchacho por no tener más opción que hacer uso de una casa ajena. También por estar extrayéndole a Mikami parte de su espacio privado.

─Tranquilo, Light. No llores, te comprendemos. Nosotros haremos lo imposible por tu bienestar y porque te sientas mucho mejor. Solucionaremos ésto muy pronto –decía Lían con la voz quebrada, acariciando la piel de las manos de Light, que estaba sentado frente a él.

El castaño cubría su rostro con ambas palmas de las manos, las lágrimas eran mudas, no emitía sonido alguno con la garganta, pero todo aquello que no se oía, era tragado a la fuerza por él mismo, ¡sentía tanta vergüenza por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo! ¡Tanto dolor…! Le resultó tarea imposible intentar detener el llanto.

─Quiero… _morir _–todo quedó en completo silencio cuando Light largó sin previo aviso una frase tan cruda como aquella, pronunciada con voz real… _tan real que había dado miedo, causándole escalofríos tanto a Lían como a Mikami_. Había sonado demasiado fuerte para la sensibilidad emocional del pelirrojo, que pronto se sintió abatido y con la sangre helada. Sus ojos color jade se aguaron rápidamente.

─No, Light. Por favor, no digas eso. ¡Jamás vuelvas a decir algo así! –Mikami había gritado con mucha ímpetu, haciendo sentir su autoridad en aquel lugar. Golpeó la mesa de la cocina con el puño e hizo respingar de un salto al ojiverde─. Siempre podrás contar conmigo y con Lían. Tú no te preocupes, él y yo nos encargaremos de que todo esto se solucione lo más rápido posible.

El pequeño pelirrojo asentía con un movimiento afirmativo de la cabeza.

_No… _Estaba bien que aquellos dos pretendieran ayudarle pero, eso era ir demasiado lejos. Qué se ocuparan de él e intentaran solucionarle los problemas lo hacían sentirse aún peor que antes. Sus cuestiones eran suyas y de nadie más, no por el hecho de menospreciar la ayuda que le tendían Mikami y Lían, sino porque Light creía que eso ya sería aprovecharse de la bondad de aquellos dos hombres, y alguien como él jamás sería capaz de hacer algo así.

−No lo hagan, por favor. Me hacen sentir peor mierda ─decía a los sollozos, mantenía la cabeza gacha, con la frente aplastada sobre la superficie de la mesa.

Mikami estaba al tanto de la terquedad de su amigo, ¿pero que se negara de esa manera a recibir ayuda de su parte? Ya era demasiado. Quería mucho a Light, y aunque éste le pusiera mil y una barreras para mantenerlo al margen, el moreno las rompería a todas. _No iba a dejar solo a Light_.

−Por favor, te pido que no intentes ahuyentarnos, nosotros queremos ayudarte ─explicaba el pelirrojo con nostalgia en sus palabras.

Se formó una atmósfera tajante, no quería respirar ese aire viciado, repleto de angustia. Se incorporó de inmediato, y con bastante ligereza, caminó rápido hacia la sala de estar del apartamento. No había bebido ni un sorbo del café que aquel había preparado para él.

−Light, ¿qué haces? ─cuando Mikami se adentró en aquel paradero, divisó que el castaño tomaba con fuerza la manija de los bolsos y se los colgaba en los brazos−. ¿Adónde diablos crees que irás? ─el moreno miraba con tristeza la escena. Su amigo hacía intentos desesperados por "hacer algo". Parecía estar queriendo largarse de allí−. ¡Basta, Light! Enserio, ¡ya detente!

Antes de que lograra salir por la puerta como pretendía, Mikami lo arrojó con fuerza sobre el sofá, sosteniéndolo para que no intentara escapar.

─¡Suéltame! ¡No quiero ser un peso para ti ni para Lían! –chilló con lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas.

─¡Por Dios, Light! No eres un peso para mí, todo lo contrario. Soy tu amigo y quiero ayudarte –hubo un momento en que el castaño detuvo sus impulsos por querer zafarse del agarre del moreno─. Además, ¿adónde pretendías ir?

−¡No lo sé! ─gritó, provocando que el aire entre ambos se sintiera espeso. Lían había llegado hasta el lugar y miraba todo desde el remarco de la puerta que daba hacia la cocina−. No sé adónde planeaba ir… _no lo sé_. Ni siquiera sé qué debo hacer… ─con los ojos perdidos, el castaño miraba hacia el suelo como si en ese momento estuviera sumergido en otra realidad. Los pensamientos se armaban con ligereza en su mente, como una torre de naipes, y se desarmaban con la misma facilidad.

_El mundo se hacía humo frente a sus ojos…_

Mikami expulsó un largo suspiro que se perdió con la brisa que ingresaba por el ventanal a medio abrir. Con ahora, lo que sería una expresión de sorpresa, el moreno ojeaba como su amigo se ponía de pie. Comenzaba a buscar dentro del bolso el que era su uniforme de enfermería, ¡debía asistir al trabajo en menos de media hora!

−¿Y ahora qué haces, Light? ─preguntó el pelinegro, con las manos en ambas caderas, veía como el castaño revoloteaba sus propias ropas hacia fuera del bolso, hasta encontrar con lo que parecía estar buscando.

Sacó una camisa y pantalones celestes, rápidamente colocó ambas prendas bajo su brazo, predispuesto a ir hacia el baño para cambiarse de ropa.

−Light, ¿qué haces? ─cuestionó por segunda vez, pero en esta ocasión era Lían quien había hablado.

−Debo cambiarme. Tengo que ir al trabajo ─estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando de improvisto, Mikami lo detuvo al tomarlo de un brazo.

−Espera, no lo hagas. No estás en condiciones. Deja que Lían llame y diga que deberás faltar hoy por cuestiones personales.

─¡No puedo, Mikami! –reaccionó, soltándose del agarre con violencia, y alejándose un par de pasos de la cercanía que mantenía con aquellos dos−. ¡Debo asistir! Mi jefe me ha dejado claro a través de una llamada por móvil que si pensaba faltar algún día, debo avisar al Hospital con una anticipación mínima de dos semanas. Como ves, si llegara a faltar me lo descontarían de mi paga ─decía mientras se encerraba en el baño y con el pasar de tan solo pocos segundos, ya había salido completamente vestido de celeste.

El pelinegro echó una ojeada de preocupación a Lían, que tampoco estaba convencido de que el castaño pudiera llegar a ser útil en el trabajo con el pésimo estado sentimental por el cual estaba pasando.

─Light, mírate el rostro al espejo. No te ves nada bien ─decía el pelinegro intentando persuadir a su amigo. Se le veía agotado, con un humor de rabietas (comprensible, si es que se tomaba en cuenta por todo lo que había pasado Light la noche anterior)−. Por favor, Lían y yo intentaremos comunicarnos con el Hospital y convencerlos de que estás demasiado débil como para…

─¡No estoy débil! Mierda, Mikami. A veces no sé si haces esto solo para hacerme enfadar o… −respiró profundo y contuvo toda la ira que tenía dentro. Desquitarse con el pelinegro no le ayudaría en nada, peor aún: empeoraría las cosas a un nivel mayúsculo. Además, Mikami no se merecía esa clase de maltratos, él había sido el único capaz de tenderle una mano a Light, ¿y así se lo agradecía? No, se estaba comportando como todo un maleducado, no podía hacerle eso a su mejor amigo, debía respetarlo, después de todo, ahora era el único en el cual podía confiar─. Mikami, por favor, no quiero enfadarme contigo. Te aprecio mucho, de veras que sí te quiero con todo mi corazón, pero por favor, no insistas. Si te digo que debo ir es porque debo ir. Es una obligación, no un capricho mío. Por favor, compréndelo. Tú también, Lían. Yo sé que ambos quieren protegerme, pero debo asistir. Volveré temprano, lo prometo.

El moreno no tuvo más que ceder. Light de veras que se veía pésimo: tenía unas ojeras medianamente moradas, los ojos hinchados y rojos (resultaría obvio para cualquiera pensar que había estado llorando durante largas horas seguidas), su tez estaba pálida y ni siquiera había probado bocado del desayuno que había preparado Mikami.

−Bien –dijo el pelinegro bufando ásperamente─. Lían, alcánzame las llaves del carro, por favor. Están en el bolsillo delantero de mi bolso –cuando el pelirrojo desapareció, ambos hombres quedaron en silencio: Light con la cabeza gacha, seguro de que Mikami le taladraba con la mirada, pero no quería enfrentarlo, no estaba de ánimos para ello.

El pelinegro ya estaba al tanto de toda la situación de Light: de su empleo de medio tiempo en el Hospital, de la relación amorosa con L, de la tortuosa semi-relación que el castaño mantuvo con Riuzaky durante todo aquel tiempo en que él se conocía más a fondo con Lían. _Y ahora lo sentía… sentía haber dejado a Light solo, a la deriva, para acabar terminando así… debió haberse preocupado más por aquel…_

_Debió haber sido un mejor amigo de lo que fue. _Y ahora, acababa siendo Mikami quien se sentía realmente culpable de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Cuando el ojiverde apareció nuevamente en la sala y le tendió las llaves a su pareja, éste hizo una seña a Light para que le siguiera el paso mientras atravesaban el umbral de la puerta.

[…]

−¿A qué hora sales? ─preguntó Mikami desde el asiento del conductor, ya a punto de presionar el acelerador.

−A la una ─respondió secamente Light, subiendo paso a paso los escalones del Hospital.

−Te recogeré a esa hora entonces, adiós Light.

Una vez que el automóvil de Mikami se perdió a lo lejos (varias cuadras apartadas del Hospital), Light pudo respirar tranquilo. Tomó aire, cual si fuera la primera vez que respiraba; y con calma cruzó las grandes puertas de entrada del edificio. Se había retrasado cuarenta y cinco minutos: eran las 8:47 a.m., exactamente. Al ver el rostro apagado de la secretaria de mesa que estaba frente a él, antes de ingresar dentro del Hospital, supuso que algo malo había ocurrido.

─¡Llegas tarde! –dijo la mujer con un tono soberbio. Miró a Light, por poco y clavándole las orbes sobre los iris café de aquel; el muchacho no supo como comenzar a relatar lo ocurrido, o siquiera si debía relatarlo.

─Lo siento mucho, de veras. Es que me sucedieron varias cosas importantes las últimas horas y…

−No interesa. Estás aquí ahora y eso es lo importante; solo que no quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo, recuerda que también a mí me regañan si alguno de los empleados se ausenta, se supone que yo soy quien se encarga de que sean puntuales; y ya he tenido aquí a Asahi tres veces preguntándome por ti. Están en una urgencia con uno de los pacientes del pabellón de ancianos y necesitan tu ayuda.

Sin desear oír más, Light caminó trotando dentro de los pasillos de la institución, se escuchaba un alboroto provenir de una de las habitaciones de los enfermos: la número 27; varios pacientes estaban fuera de sus camillas, observando lo que sucedía dentro de aquella alcoba (todas las personas con batas apenas cubriendo sus cuerpos, se amontonaban en el remarco de la recámara).

─¡Háganse a un lado! ¡Debo pasar! Vuelvan a sus camillas –decía el castaño mientras se hacía paso entre medio de todo aquel gentío; una vez dentro, vio con sus propios ojos como aquel anciano, que aparentaba unos setenta años, convulsionaba sobre la camilla, su rostro estaba violáceo y apretaba su mandíbula con demasiada fuerza, mientras Rosa inyectaba en el brazo izquierdo de aquel, lo que parecía ser un sedante.

─¡Chico! ¿Qué tu no pensabas aparecer? –gruñó la enfermera ásperamente, continuando con lo que debía: quitar las agujas del suero de la muñeca del anciano para así evitar cualquier desastre─. ¡Rápido! ¡Ayúdame a desajustar las agujas! –mientras el castaño intentaba quitar las jeringas de la carne del hombre, con un nivel de irritabilidad que por poco y llega al extremo; éste se movía por doquier, resultando imposible que no llegara a brotar grandes cantidades de sangre una vez que el suero estuviera fuera─. ¡Mierda! ¡¿Por qué se tarda tanto el doctor?!

Mientras la enfermera gruñía con todas sus fuerzas; y el castaño se atemorizaba con el color verdoso que tomaba el rostro del paciente con el correr de los segundos, el médico atraviesa el umbral de la puerta de la habitación, no sin antes haber ordenado con voz firme a todos los demás pacientes que se fueran directamente a sus correspondientes habitaciones.

Luego de situarse a un lado de Rosa, apartó a Light (el cual ya había hecho su trabajo), y comenzó a practicar maneras de supervivencia sobre el individuo recostado en la cama. Light había tomado una distancia considerable de la escena; su cuerpo yacía contra una de las paredes de la habitación, mirándolo todo de manera desorbitada, como si tan solo se tratase de un sueño, como si no estuviera viendo allí mismo a un médico y a una enfermera intentando traer consciencia a un hombre con la piel ya de un tono azulado, que brincaba repetidamente sobre la camilla, con los ojos blancos y las extremidades agarrotadas.

_Una agonía impresionante se apoderó de él… _

−¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Está muriendo! ─gritó con todas sus fuerzas, atemorizado, mientras permanecía acurrucado en un rincón de la alcoba, abrazándose a sí mismo… y temblando.

−¡Cállate, Light! ─gritó la enfermera, la verdad era que en vez de resultar de ayuda, el castaño estaba siendo un peso, otro más que agregar a los del hombre que auxiliaban.

Varias bocanadas de sangre comenzaron a ser despedidas por la boca del paciente; Light comenzó a chillar a sollozos… _estaba seguro de que moriría, no podrían salvarlo._

−Dios santo, Rosa. ¡Saca a este chico de aquí! ─gritó con un vozarrón autoritario el médico, el cual para entonces hacía lo imposible por mantener en una posición relajada al anciano.

El castaño sintió una punzada en el pecho, se quedó atónito cuando el cuerpo del viejo, reposado sobre la camilla, dejó de moverse en un santiamén. La caja toráxica de aquel no se inflaba y desinflaba (como acostumbraba hacerlo en cualquier persona normal… no parecía _estar respirando)._

Light cubrió su rostro con ambas manos sin percatarse de lo realmente molesto que había sido durante todo el proceso de auxilio. El médico golpeaba el pecho del paciente con ímpetu, _pero aquel no volvió a despertar._

Era la primera vez que presenciaba una muerte de manera tan directa. Se quedó en estado de shock total, una cosa era lo que comentaban los profesores en la Universidad (cuando los cuarteles policiales encuentran cuerpos humanos amoratados o con signos de haber sufrido un ataque epiléptico minutos antes de morir), y otra cosa muy diferente era estar presenciando toda la escena con sus propios ojos.

Rosa le miró directamente a sus orbes café, con una vista desaprobatoria.

El médico se había rendido, ya no presionaba sus manos sobre el tórax del anciano. Tanto aquel hombre como la enfermera echaron un largo suspiro, denotando la frustración que tenían por no haber logrado salvar a aquel anciano… _una vida perdida significaba graves pérdidas para cientos de parientes…_

Debía respirar una gota de aire fresco o pronto la presión le iría a bajar hasta los suelos.

Aquel par no podía atenderlo, ya que estaban demasiado ocupados planeando las palabras exactas con las cuales les comunicarían a los familiares del recién fallecido, que el anciano no había logrado soportar otro de los ataques provocados por su enfermedad epiléptica. Sería angustiante ver los rostros agonizantes de los hijos, nietos, hermanos, etc; pero a ellos ya se les había hecho costumbre… _era cosa de todos los días._

Light debió agarrarse de las paredes para lograr salir consciente de la habitación. Dejó caer su peso sobre uno de los muros en el pasillo, se sintió corrompido muy en su interior: el ver esa escena lo había dejado atontado. Hacía fuerzas abruptas por tragar aire y con las uñas apretaba sus propias palmas hasta embarrarlas en la carne de sus manos.

Una mujer de edad cuarentona y cabellera rubia, con otra de aspecto similar siguiéndola detrás (mucho más joven que la primera), se aproximaba a toda prisa hacia donde el castaño se hallaba. Se posicionó justo frente al remarco de la puerta de la habitación número veintisiete, para luego de unos segundos llevarse ambas manos a la boca y comenzar a chillar fuertemente:

−¡Oh, por dios! ¡No… papá! ─gritaba la mujer madura, sus ojos se entrecerraban al volcar varias lágrimas.

−Abuelo… ─decía la pequeña que se había ahorrado el hecho de ver la escena del difunto con una expresión de hinchazón verduzca.

Rosa inmediatamente se apresuró a salir a zancadas de la habitación (ya que Light parecía no poder despertar del grave shock que le había resultado la muerte de aquel hombre), la enfermera corrió por un vaso de agua y un calmante para brindarle a la hija del recién fallecido, mientras el médico salía de la habitación y explicaba a la mujer madura, que su padre no habría logrado jamás soportar otra convulsión de tamaña gravedad como lo fue aquella, de una u otra manera: _el fin hubiera sido el mismo._

La mujer continuó sollozando con desesperación. Un hombre de cabellos negros corrió desde el pasillo hacia aquella; abrazó a la mujer con pujanza constrictora mientras la niña también se le apegaba al cuerpo: al parecer era el yerno de aquel anciano.

Light se los quedó mirando atónito, con las pupilas perdidas en algún lugar inexistente de aquel pasillo, mientras todo parecía ser un sueño… _una simple alucinación… un malestar que se iría tan pronto como había llegado._

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

El agua tibia chocaba contra su piel con vigor, pero a la vez le inundaba con una sensación de lo más tranquilizante. Tenía los dedos todos apretujados, signo de que sus nervios estaban hechos una bola indomable. Había una sensación de desolación en todo el ambiente que aún continuaba sintiéndola tras haber abandonado el Hospital hacía ya varias horas.

Mikami se había tomado la molestia de acudir en busca del trigueño a la salida del Hospital; lo había hallado con los brazos temblorosos y un rostro que manifestaba el espanto en su más puro regocijo. Debió ayudarle a montarse sobre el asiento del acompañante en el automóvil del pelinegro; realmente se veía nefasto; aun así, se privó de realizar cualquier tipo de interrogatorio que pudiera llegar a poner aun más inquieto a Light.

Durante todo el viaje hubo un mutismo demasiado reservado como para tratarse de dos personas que se querían tanto entre ellos mismos como aquellos dos. _Algo no estaba bien… y no era justamente el pelinegro el del problema. _Aún así, continuaron en silencio, siquiera se echaron miradas entre ellos.

Luego de que Lían hubiera estado durante toda la mañana lavando y planchando las prendas de Light, éste último, antes habiéndole agradecido cordialmente al pelirrojo por haber invertido su tiempo y esfuerzo en lo propio del trigueño, se metió de lleno en la ducha (habiendo pedido el correspondiente permiso a Mikami para utilizar una de las habitaciones de la casa de éste –pedido al cual el pelinegro asintió rodando los ojos de manera reiterativa, haciéndole entender a Light la obvia respuesta afirmativa a lo que aquel estaba preguntando. Aún así, Light se negaba a hacerlo sin permiso, no le interesaba cuantas veces Mikami se enfadara con él por ser redundante, él continuaría consultando aunque la respuesta fuera más que evidente por parte del pelinegro─).

Y allí estaba para entonces, dejándose devorar por la tibieza desbordante de la lluvia del grifo, pero todavía los malos recuerdos pasados (que caían todos juntos sobre él como una fuerte avalancha) acosaban en su memoria sin pretender dejarlo en paz.

Una vez que advirtió el caluroso tacto de la tela de su bata (recién planchada por el pelirrojo), se decidió a dirigirse nuevamente ─y ya absolutamente vestido de pies a cabeza− hacia la sala de estar, en donde se oían los sonidos de los cubiertos que Mikami y Lían utilizaban para almorzar. Cuando aquellos dos sintieron la presencia del trigueño a pocos pasos, lo llamaron para que se dirigiese hacia la cocina.

─Light, ven a comer –mencionó el pelinegro con algo de dificultad, para entonces iba tragando lentamente el líquido del vaso─. Sé que es algo tarde, bueno en realidad ya son las tres, pasadas del mediodía. Pero debes ingerir algo, esta mañana no desayunaste.

−No importa, Mikami; enserio. No tengo hambre ─habló con tono muerto, casi lució como si hubiera salido de una cripta. Mientras tanto hacía esfuerzos desgastantes para calzar sus pies con un par de zapatillas deportivas que había extraído de los bolsos.

−Pero, ¿qué no tienes hambre? ¡No has comido nada en todo el día! ─dijo el pelinegro, desconcertado; _aunque un poco más atemorizado estaba por el repentino cambio en la voz de Light… sonaba tan vacía, hueca; demasiado frívola como para que alguien jamás imaginara que se trataba del amable y cariñoso de Light Yagami._

−Comí en el Hospital. No tengo hambre ─fue cortante como un filo.

Mikami, mientras tanto en la cocina, lanzó un vistazo pasmado al ojiverde, en sus pupilas negras había desdicha; nostalgia.

−Está mintiendo ─anunció el pelirrojo con un tono de voz que solo fue audible para el moreno. El color jade en sus iris estaban un poco más opacos de lo que eran habitualmente… _un poco más desconsolados_.

Mikami resopló hastiado, masajeando la zona frontal de su cráneo con mucha fuerza.

−Si él mismo no pone un poco de voluntad, entonces yo no lo puedo obligar ─decía el moreno procurando hallar una salida a todo aquel embrollo de problemas que estaban atacando la vida de Light−. ¿Qué vamos a hacer Lían?

─Ni yo lo sé –declaró el pelirrojo con desgano.

Luego de haber dado el último bocado, el moreno se incorporó y pronto apareció en la sala de estar, donde un Light afligido, permanecía mirando la forma del sol asomándose por el cristal de los ventanales; veía el paisaje con análisis, como si en ese momento no pudiera existir algo más mágico que aquella imagen.

─Bien, déjame que voy por mis llaves y nos vamos directo a la Universidad, la verdad es que estoy bastante distraído con esta materia de ciencias, debo comenzar a ponerme al día –decía Mikami mientras hablaba caminando por el pasillo del apartamento, se dirigió hacia su recámara y tomó los libros que precisaba para cursar en la tarde, los colocó de lleno dentro de su bolso y se llevó el objeto al hombro derecho, para luego salir ya con las llaves en mano; listo para partir de una buena vez─. Vamos, Light. Llevaré a Lían con nosotros, también él tiene que cursar una materia hoy –el pelinegro ya había apoyado una mano sobre la perilla de la puerta de salida, estando a punto de marcharse; pero inexplicablemente el castaño aún continuaba reposado sobre el sofá de la sala de estar, con la cabeza gacha y la mirada extraviada… _pensando_. No parecía haber escuchado ni una palabra de lo que Mikami había dicho con anterioridad.

─Light… ¿Vamos? –insistió, todo quedó en sumo silencio hasta que el trigueño por fin se dedicaba a despegar los labios.

─No tengo ganas de ir a clase hoy, vayan ustedes, yo me quedaré aquí. ¿Puedo quedarme, verdad? –dijo con voz completamente tenue y débil, como si en realidad fuera un saco de piel lleno de nada: simplemente vacío, _lucía demasiado apagado._

Mikami no quería echar un vistazo a Lían, ya que de hacerlo, Light sospecharía lo que ambos pensaban (y que no era ninguna novedad). Resultaba claro que el trigueño era una persona emotiva, demasiado frágil y con una leve incontinencia para resolver sus propios problemas (y con lo mayúsculos que resultaron ser éstos los últimos días, resultaba aun más improbable el hecho de que Light pudiera llevarlos a cuestas por su propia cuenta). El pelinegro veía debilidad detrás de los ojos del castaño, no había demasiada consistencia en su forma de actuar y por ello había estado conversando con Lían la noche anterior sobre ese mismo tema: _tal vez si dejaran solo a Light, aunque fuera por unos pocos segundos, aquel podría llegar a ser capaz de realizar una locura, y no contra otra persona, sino contra sí mismo. Mikami temía que Light fuera capaz de herirse, cortarse con los filos de algún objeto o algo similar._ Y si eso llegara a ocurrir, se responsabilizaría a sí mismo por no haber estado allí para impedirlo.

Aun así no estaba seguro, no podía garantizar algo tan oblicuo como aquello, y de ni modo que planeaba comentárselo siquiera a Light, eso podría llevar al castaño a otro shock afectivo y ello conllevaría una parálisis emocional.

No…

Debía confiar en su amigo, tenía que depositar toda su esperanza en que el cerebro del castaño era mucho más grande que cualquier sentimiento de ahogo, más inmenso que todas las emociones fúnebres que aquel pudiera llegar a tener.

Respiró hondo; queriendo alejar cualquier pensamiento indebido de su mente (cualquiera que mostrara a su amigo sangrando por heridas realizadas en sí mismo).

─Bien, puedes quedarte solo, si quieres. Pero prométeme que me llamarás desde tu móvil si necesitas algo, o si por alguna razón…

−Lo haré ─lo volvía a hacer: mentía descaradamente. Light jamás sería capaz de interrumpirle mientras Mikami se encontrara en un momento de plena concentración, pero aun así era bueno cerciorarse… aunque las respuestas fueran falsas.

−Cuando acabe la clase te traeré los apuntes por si hoy tocamos tema nuevo ─ante esa afirmación del moreno, Light asintió afirmativamente con un movimiento de cabeza.

Sin más que decir, tanto el pelirrojo como el otro hombre se retiraron del lugar, trabando bien la puerta al salir, dejando a Light hundido en una soledad asfixiante, _pero terriblemente necesaria._

En primer instancia, se acurrucó un poco en el sofá. Utilizó la soledad en la cual estaba sumido enteramente para poder descargarse de toda la rabia que le inundaba cada vez que a su memoria venía el rostro de su padre.

Se desquitó con un llanto que no olvidaría jamás. Nunca había llorado de tal manera: fue tan desgarrador que los vecinos probablemente estuvieran alarmados por lo que ocurría detrás de las paredes de quien fuera que estuviera conviviendo allí.

Su llanto había resultado perjudicial, no lo había desintoxicado como él mismo creyó desde un principio, pero había resultado ser sumamente tranquilizante, casi un sedante para sus nervios cuajados de tanto ser machacados.

Luego de desahogarse como nunca antes, caminó hacia la habitación de Mikami, predispuesto a tomar una siesta, aunque claro, lo más probable es que no lograse dormir como hubo de ocurrir la noche anterior, y con el incidente ocurrido esa misma mañana, no creía ser capaz de lograr pegar un ojo ni en la siesta ni en toda la noche.

Se sentó sobre la cama, observando con dedicación las zapatillas deportivas que traía puestas, las mismas que su padre había arrojado con desprecio hacia las afueras de su casa… Light continuaba preguntándose por el estado de su madre y de su hermana ¿estarían ellas bien? ¿Estarían ellas preocupándose por él en aquel mismísimo instante? Rogaba porque así fuera, suplicaba a Dios el sentirse querido, imploraba porque aquellas dos mujeres (las de mayor importancia en su vida) estuviesen para aquel entonces buscándolo, intentando encontrarle. Con ese pensamiento cruzándole por la cabeza, sería capaz de lograr conciliar el mejor sueño del Universo…

… _sentirse amado._

… _sentirse acogido._

… Ya quería el castaño en lo más profundo de su ser, que por algún milagro L hubiera respondido a su pedido, que hubiera leído su mensaje, suplicándole perdón luego de una huída tan inesperada –aunque si debía sincerarse, el aislamiento entre ellos había sido culpa de ambos: tanto de Light por abandonar aquella escritura diaria que le concedí pesar de no recibir respuesta por parte de aquel, como de L por ni siquiera tomarse la molestia de contestar a los reclamos que Light había estado haciendo a diario durante unas semanas atrás─.

El corazón iniciaba un retumbe vigoroso en su tórax, las manos empezaron a sudarle con prontitud, sentía las yemas de los dedos mojadas cuando los palpaba a unos con otros.

_¿L habría respondido a su mensaje…? _Debía asegurase.

Con prisa se clavó de lleno sobre la silla, frente al escritorio en la recámara del moreno; abrió con fuerza el pequeño computador del pelinegro, esperó a que éste se encendiera (imploró porque lo hiciera rápido), y una vez con el fondo de pantalla listo, se abalanzó sobre el Internet para así buscar desesperadamente su dirección de e-mail. Una vez dentro de aquella, revisó su bandeja de entrada…

… _sintió que una fuerza demoledora le tomaba el alma del cuerpo, lo subía hasta un rascacielos y luego la lanzaba a toda velocidad, incorporándose ésta frenéticamente dentro del cuerpo de Light… _

Había un mensaje… _de L._

Se precipitó a abrirlo con un aceleramiento impresionante (teniendo en cuenta lo flojo y débil que se había sentido horas antes de que todo ocurriera… y su vida se fuera cuestas abajo).

"_¿Cómo que te echaron de tu casa? ¡No… ni se te ocurra hacer algo estúpido como cortarte o algo por el estilo, ¿oíste bien?! ¡No vayas a intentar alguna tontería, por favor! Cariño conéctate, necesito hablarte, hazlo cuanto antes posible, yo estaré aquí esperando a que lo hagas y así hablaremos bien"._

Sintió que el alma le volvió al cuerpo: ahora respiraba, ahora sentía, ahora olía, ahora palpaba… _ahora volvía a estar vivo._

L estaba allí, esperando por él; aguardándole. Justamente eso era lo que había estado esperando durante tanto tiempo. L, por más lapso que se hubiera ausentado, ahora estaba allí: ¡estaba aguardándolo, amparándolo! ¡Lo extrañaba tanto!

El castaño de inmediato fijó sus pupilas en la fecha en la cual el mensaje de L había sido enviado, y resultó que apenas habían pasados tres horas de recibirlo.

Un brote inmenso de miles de mariposas comenzaron a revolotearle en el estómago: sentía su abdomen crujiendo… pero de la emoción. Su rostro comenzó a tornarse más tibio con el pasar de los segundos; un sonrojo potente se apoderó de sus mejillas tostadas color olivo. ¡Y una felicidad irreconocible, luego de tanta desdicha, lo sumergía por completo!

Se prendió al Chat de inmediato, en la ventana de siempre. Buscó a los conectados…

_Allí estaba __**él.**_

_Lo había estado esperando durante tanto tiempo._

La respiración se le volvió tajante; el corazón bombeaba la sangre más rápido que nunca (se sintió preso de un éxtasis infinito); sus extremidades temblaban de nervios caprichosos. Y sonreía cual niño dulce.

─L, ¡no puedo creer que estés allí! ¡Te he extrañado tanto! Te necesito…

−Cariño, háblame, ¿qué paso? ¿Cómo es eso de que te echó tu padre? ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que sucedió?

Light mismo pareció disgustarse con la que sería la respuesta a aquella pregunta. No quería que luego de bastante tiempo sin hablarse, debiera responder a L que "había estado" prendado hacia alguien más; sobretodo comprendiendo el terrible disparate que había cometido: ¿Intercambiar a un ser tan prudente como L por un insensato como Riuzaky? ¡¿A quién se le podría ocurrir tremendo disparate?! _Sólo a un tonto influenciable como él mismo._

−Es que… mi padre… él me vio… ─era cierto el hecho de que no se atrevía a contarle lo sucedido, ya que podría ahuyentar a L.

−"¿Te vio?" ─no estaba del todo seguro, pero el moreno ya podía descifrar exactamente lo que había querido decir Light.

−Por favor, L; prométeme que no te enfadarás conmigo incluso si te llegara a contar una estupidez, de la cual me arrepiento tanto ─con sus manos en forma de súplica y los ojos aguados, esperaba que el moreno fuera piadoso con él, y no lo arrojara por la borda luego de comentarle sobre la existencia de Riuzaky, _o eso sí acabaría por despedazarlo._

Se mordió la comisura de sus uñas, mientras esperaba la respuesta del pelinegro.

−Tú sabes muy bien que de enojarme contigo, habría de ser por algo de veras muy grave ─Light se ponía cada vez más intranquilo con el pasar de los segundos, y para colmo L había dejado en claro que "_habría de ser algo muy grave_", temía Light que así fuera−. Anda, puedes contármelo, sabes que yo no voy a juzgarte, cariño.

─Bueno, se trata de… un sujeto… −escribía con tanto nerviosismo que parecía estar siendo víctima de un ataque de pánico. El moreno temió por todo aquello, sobretodo porque el castaño había dejado en claro que "se arrepentía de cierta estupidez"… ya sospechaba que estuviera hablando de él: de Riuzaky─. Fue un tipo al que conocí en la Universidad, y… no sé por qué motivo, pero con el tiempo nos fuimos acercando y… bueno… acabamos besándonos una noche. Por favor L, no te enfades ¡te lo suplico! Yo te amo tanto, jamás podría reemplazarte, ese tipo de veras que no significó absolutamente nada para mí.

_¡Mierda! _

El pelinegro golpeó su frente contra la madera del escritorio. Se sintió desangrar; efectivamente, el castaño estaba refiriéndose a él. _¿Cómo mierdas solucionaría todo ese embrollo?... Al final, acabaría por destruir completamente la vida de Light. _

−No estoy enfadado ─respondió. No sabía si era mejor idea continuar respondiéndole, o por el contrario, retirarse y abandonar ese enredo que él mismo había creado.

Light sollozaba dentro del cuarto de Mikami, esperando que las paredes guardaran silenciosamente sus gemidos ahogados.

−¡Mi padre lo sabe todo! La verdad es que no sé cómo, ni cuando, pero se enteró. Él es demasiado riguroso, me insultó y me golpeó. Acabó echando mis cosas para afuera de la casa…

Riuzaky sintió una culpa inmensa bajarle por la laringe. Las palpitaciones comenzaron a ser rápidas, se golpeó a sí mismo en la cabeza, ¡estaba molesto… _consigo mismo_! ¿Cómo había sido tan imbécil de dejar al castaño a la deriva, previendo que algo como aquello resultaría más que obvio? Si a alguien debían culpar por todo aquello, debía ser a él: por haber sido tan estúpido de arrastrar a Light cuantas veces quiso y como le vino en gana, y ahora era el castaño quien debía cargar con todo el peso de las reprendas.

_Quería decirle que lo sentía, que todo era culpa suya, que se había comportado como un tarado, _¡pero no podía hacerlo! O al menos no hasta que el castaño comprendiera que L y Riuzaky eran la misma persona… _y ojalá ese momento jamás llegara, o acabaría haciendo añicos el corazón de Light._

─¿En dónde estás ahora?

−En el apartamento de un amigo ─_Mikami, _pensó el pelinegro de inmediato−. L juro que no puedo más, esto es demasiado para mí. Además mi amigo ya tiene una pareja y yo me siento terrible, es que creo que soy un estorbo aquí. Él me dice que está bien y que no debo preocuparme, pero aún así, no me siento cómodo a sabiendas que él debe dormir en el sofá para darme a mí su recámara. Aunque de irme de aquí, no sé adónde iría a parar. Últimamente he estado trabajando como ayudante de enfermero en las mañanas, pero la paga es poca como para alquilar un ambiente… juro que estoy desesperado, ya ni sé qué hacer.

Los dolores en la cabeza no tardaron en llegar, se había quedado sin aire: ¡todo lo que le ocurría a Light era por su maldita culpa! Intentaba pensar algo pero con la presión, todo lo que se le venía a la cabeza, acababa yéndosele igual de rápido como había venido.

─Aun así, estoy pensando en irme. No quiero ser un peso para mi amigo.

Riuzaky bufó en la oscuridad de su alcoba. Y justo en aquel momento era cuando sentía el peso de su enfermedad, martillársele sobre los hombros. Hubiera podido ayudar a Light, si tan solo su estúpida masculinidad se hubiera aguantado las ganas de saciarse.

─Quiero verte ─escribió Light con toda la ansiedad que pudo transmitir a través del teclado.

_No, no podían… NO DEBÍAN verse_. Light podría llegar a morir si se enteraba de la verdad; ya de por sí había resultado una tortura el hecho de leer el profundo rencor del castaño hacia Riuzaky, si aquel llegaba a siquiera enterarse… _todo acabaría de una manera nefasta._

─No, escucha… no podemos vernos, yo…

─Por favor, L. No vuelvas a hacerme lo mismo de siempre porque juro que ya no podré resistirlo. Estoy desesperado, ¡necesito tu ayuda! Eres el único que puede salvarme de esta situación horrible en la que estoy inmerso. Por lo que más quieras, no me abandones, no me dejes a la deriva, no pretendas alejarme de ti…

─Es que tú no tienes ni la menor idea de quién soy yo; estarás mucho mejor sin mí, te lo aseguro.

─Lo dudo. ¡Tú eres quien no comprende que yo TE necesito más que nunca, L! no lo hagas… no me abandones.

─No puedo, sabes muy bien que soy una mierda, te lo he repetido miles de veces...

─No eres así, yo sé muy bien quién eres y como eres en tu interior, eres una excelente persona y por eso te amo tanto.

─Dios… tú no entiendes nada. Te estoy advirtiendo y te pones más caprichoso que nunca.

─¡Por favor, L! Estoy siendo más sincero que nunca contigo… siento que estoy muriendo: me han echado de casa, mi padre ya no quiere verme ni en estampita, me botó como a un perro a la calle, y tras todo el lío que estoy teniendo con el trabajo ¡ahora tú me haces esto! ─Light estaba que se tomaba los cabellos de la desesperación. Si aquel hombre realmente sintiera en el pecho el tormento que acosaba al castaño, comprendería la desolada situación en la que estaba inmerso─. Si tú no quieres corresponder a mi amor luego de todo lo que pasamos juntos, tantas noches, tanto consuelo por parte de ambos y por sobretodo: tanto amor incondicional que te he brindado, entonces yo… yo… yo… _no se qué haré de mi mismo._

Sintió que el tiempo y espacio se detuvieron al unísono, ¿Cómo era Light capaz de insinuarle algo tan diabólico para consigo mismo? La situación era mucho más alarmante de lo que L suponía.

─¿Cómo se te ocurre decir algo así? ¡Por Dios, no vayas a intentar hacer una tontería!

─Estoy desesperado… te necesito.

─¡Basta! No estás pensando.

─No me interesa, sólo sé que necesito que estés a mi lado en un momento como este, ¡quiero verte! ¡Ya no soporto estar alejado de ti, L! ─daba gracias el estar escribiendo y no hablando, ya que el engrudo de nervios que tenía atravesándole la garganta como una roca áspera, le hubiera impedido articular siquiera alguna letra.

─Me odiarás…

─Claro que no. ¡Eso sería imposible!

─Sí lo harás; sé que lo harás.

─¿Cómo podría llegar a odiarte? Tú eres lo que más adoro en este mundo.

─¡Chico, no soy lo que tú crees! Cuando sepas lo que soy… desearás jamás haberme conocido.

─¡Mientes! Sé que estás mintiendo. Yo con tan solo verte en tiempo real, podría llegar a ser la persona más feliz del planeta.

─Todo lo contrario, sé de lo que hablo. Por favor, no tientes a lo que no quieres en tu vida: más dolor del que ya has tenido; hablo en serio.

─Pero al final ¡¿en qué estamos?! Primero en principal, déjame aclararte que fuiste tú quien me envió ese mensaje aquel día, donde pusiste que a pesar de todo cedías a tus insistencias e íbamos a vernos. ¿Y ahora que…? ¿Ya te acobardaste? ¡Tú no me amas! Eso es lo que sucede.

─¡No digas estupideces! No tienes idea de lo mucho que pienso en ti todos los días de mi maldita vida, y si tan solo te tuviera en frente ahora mismo, te haría el amor todo el tiempo, a cada minuto… Ni te imaginas la cantidad de noches que me he pasado en vela, pensando solo en ti. No podrías ni siquiera suponer lo mucho que te adoro, e intentaría hacerte feliz de mil y un maneras posibles… _pero no puedo_… ¡Mierda no puedo, porque soy una basura! ─las teclas se habían puesto rígidas de la fuerza que utilizó el pelinegro para presionar el teclado.

─¡Mientes! ¡Si de veras me amaras, ya querrías que estuviera ahora mismo allí, contigo!

─¡JODER, CABRÓN! Te estoy advirtiendo y no quieres recapacitar. Parece que no entendiste ni mierda del mensaje que te envié, era una advertencia para ti, para que te cuides las espaldas y te alejaras de mí.

─Tonterías, si de veras me quisieras estarías ahora mismo aquí, junto a mí. Apoyándome.

─¡PUES ENTONCES BIEN! ¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Quieres que nos veamos? Ya, di fecha, lugar y hora, y estaré allí para que puedas ver con tus propios ojos la clase de mierda que soy, enserio, te arrepentirás.

─El martes de la semana entrante, a las seis p.m. Estoy en Kanto. Será frente al gran callejón, a una cuadra del establo. Más te vale que estés ahí.

─Allí estaré. Sentirás no haberme hecho caso.

De la rabia que instantáneamente absorbió su cuerpo, Light cerró de un golpe la netbook y la arrojó con violencia sobre la cama. Si L creía que se rendiría tan fácil, pues estaba demasiado equivocado, aún no conocía al verdadero Light Yagami, y él se encargaría de demostrárselo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Sábado, los últimos días habían pasado volando (mejor aun, así quería Light que fuera… más rápido, significaba menos espera tortuosa para finalmente encontrarse con L).

Caminaba rápido por la acera, un pie delante de otro, evitando tropezar con alguna que otra raíz de árbol, que surgían de los suelos, rasgando el pavimento. Iba bastante concentrado en lo que platicaba a través del móvil y por ello guardaba cuidado, para así no chocar con nadie que se cruzara por las calles de la ciudad.

─Bien, entonces ya has entendido medianamente cómo va la cosa, ¿no es así? ─decía el hombre, con tono serio y preocupado; esperaba que la propuesta de aquel sujeto fuera seria, y que estuviera tan desesperado como su voz delataba, así podría asegurarse de arrendar el "apartamento" que hacía tiempo había sido abandonado por mala calidad higiénica.

─Si, lo más seguro es que me aparezca en la mañana para chequear el lugar, después de todo, seré yo solo quien viva allí ─caminaba cada vez con mayor prisa, estaba oscureciendo, y debía llegar a casa de Mikami para la cena; Lían había estado llamándolo repetidas veces en la tarde.

─Bien, te comunico desde ya para que no te lleves una sorpresa: la hipoteca es de doscientos, ¿sí?

Dudó. Light no estaba completamente seguro del próximo paso que estaba a punto de dar. A ese precio lo más probable es que aquello fuera una pocilga; _pero no tenía otro lugar al cual acudir con lo poco que ganaba en el trabajo, además debía pensar que también necesitaba la manutención de sus gastos universitarios, y para colmo, debía pagar cuestiones habituales como gas natural, agua corriente, luz, etc. Y claro, lo más importante de todo: la comida. _

─Está bien. Acepto el precio, aún así me gustaría verla primero.

─Debes comprender que la casa está algo descuidada, aunque por un alquiler reducido como el que acabo de darte, no me puedes exigir la gran cosa.

─Sí, sí, yo comprendo eso. Pero, ¿Cuáles serían exactamente esos "descuidos" de los que usted me habla? ─preguntaba a través del móvil.

─No son demasiados: algún ventanal roto, tal vez con este frío te convenga arreglarlo ─Light carraspeó la lengua al oír aquello: _¿un ventanal roto en pleno otoño? _No se oía nada bien, antes de poder acotar algo, el hombre (el cual había dejado un anuncio en el periódico aquella misma mañana, donde explicitaba el hecho de que dejaba en alquiler una casa a un precio muy conveniente) volvió a hablar─. También hay bastante moho en las paredes por el hecho de hallarse el terreno en un lugar muy húmedo, pero no es la gran cosa, te costará poco quitar el verdín si aseas a diario. Ah, y tal vez te encuentres con que las cerámicas del suelo a veces se salen de lugar, pero no te dará mayores problemas que eso. Ah, casi lo olvido, hay una última cosilla: hay unas pequeñas averías en el techo, pero son demasiado chicas, te aseguro que ni siquiera las sentirás.

_Averías en el techo… ¡genial! ¿Algo más que agregar a su deplorable situación? Solo le faltaba decir que las paredes se caían a pedazos._

─Está bien. De todas formas iré a echar un vistazo a la casa mañana, antes del mediodía.

─Bien, te espero… ¿Diez a.m.? ¿Te parece bien el horario?

─Am… déjeme rearmar mi agenda y yo le llamo luego para confirmar el horario, ¿sí?

Una vez finalizada la llamada, y estando parado justamente en la entrada del apartamento de Mikami, se decidió a abrir la puerta para así darse paso dentro.

─Light, ¿eres tú? ─preguntó la voz de Lían, proviniendo desde la cocina.

El castaño, con algo de pesadez en su cuerpo, e irritabilidad en su pecho, se apresuró a responder afirmativamente con tono de voz grave; colgó su abrigo en el perchero cercano a la puerta de entrada, por poco aquella acción le hizo recordar cuando luego de aquel mismo acto, en medio de la noche e ingresando a su hogar, su padre se había encargado de humillarlo frente a toda su familia. Se había quedado mirando hacia la pared, estático, paralizado en pleno mutismo y tragando espeso, mientras sus memorias decidían que no había sido suficiente con haber torturado el alma del castaño durante los días siguientes a aquel hecho, sino que ahora, para acabar mutilando más de la cuenta a Light, los recuerdos decidían volver a escena y teñir el presente del trigueño con un halo oscuro y deprimente.

─Light, ¿estás bien? ─decía Lían, apareciendo en la sala de estar, se lo veía con rostro preocupado; en sus manos pequeñas sostenía un recipiente que contenía cierto líquido grumoso, lo agitaba ávidamente con ayuda de un batidor.

El pelirrojo últimamente merodeaba demasiado por el apartamento de Mikami, ya casi podría decirse que convivía allí con él, a veces se quedaba a dormir (por supuesto que no en aquel entonces, ya que de hacerlo no habría lugar para que durmiera un tercero: solo estaban libres la habitación de Mikami o el sofá, y Lían se rehusaba a dormir con el pelinegro estando Light en el sofá de la sala de estar, era cuestión de principios ─el ojiverde jamás había declarado tal cosa frente al castaño, pero aquel lo suponía─).

Light se había quedado duro durante varios segundos, exactamente eso fue lo que le pareció extraño al ojiverde, que mirando con ojos entristecidos al castaño, sospechaba que nuevamente por aquella cabecita rondaban malas memorias.

─Sí ─la respuesta fue monosílaba, directa, y poco creíble.

─¿Vienes a cenar? Ya lo tengo casi todo listo, solo hace falta freír las patatas y ya.

─No tengo hambre, Lían. Gracias de todas formas ─con voz fúnebre, y a paso moderado, pretendió recostarse en el sofá, donde últimamente había estado durmiendo. Mikami varias veces se negó a ello y exigió que Light durmiese en su recámara y él en el sofá, pero con los dedicado (y además muy terco) que era su amigo, había sido muy complicado hacerle cambiar de opinión… que va, ni siquiera lo había hecho. Mikami prácticamente había sido arrastrado hacia su habitación, una de aquellas noches, y colocado sobre la cama por Light, a la fuerza. Mientras el castaño cerraba la puerta del dormitorio para así dirigirse hacia el sofá, y dormir él mismo allí.

_Mikami no tenía porqué ceder su espacio personal ni sus comodidades, ni aunque Light fuese su mejor amigo._

─El refrigerador está intacto, eso quiere decir que no has comido nada en todo el día.

─¡Oh, por Dios santo! ¡Lo último que me faltaba! ¿Es que ahora tú y Mikami comenzarán a investigar si me llevo o no algo a la boca? ─puso sus ojos en blanco, exhalando un gran suspiro que acabó perdiéndose en el silencio tenso que se hizo presente.

Entre ambos se miraron. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que por la puerta, ingresó Mikami con varios bolsones en las manos, recién llegaba de hacer las compras.

─¡Ya llegué! ─aclaró el moreno, como si no fuese lo suficientemente obvio. El pelinegro elevó una ceja al notar que entre su amigo y su pareja, había cierta chispa de enfado que volvía al ambiente algo un tanto dificultoso de condensar─. ¿Pasa algo? ─había hecho la pregunta mirando a Lían, el pelirrojo portaba una mirada angustiosa, que delataba mucho más de lo que su dueño creía.

─No ─sentenció de manera rotunda. Mikami, de todos modos, se quedó oliendo a "raro" allí dentro. Cuando hubo de ingresar a la cocina, rápidamente se puso a ayudar a su pareja a finalizar de una buena vez lo que sería la cena de aquella noche; mientras tanto Light, se quedaba inmóvil en el sofá de la sala de estar, quien sabe con qué pensamiento cruzándole por aquella mente tan torturada los últimos días.

Mientras elevaban los cubiertos para llevarse los bocados de comida a la boca, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir una palabra acerca de la situación, todo era mutismo total. Hasta que finalmente, Mikami decidió despejar aquel aire pesado de intriga.

─¿Light no cena?

─Dice que no tiene hambre ─respondió el pelirrojo, rodando los ojos como quien quiere dar a entender lo contrario.

Luego de pasados unos cuantos minutos, y cuando ya estaban a punto de acabar sus debidos platos, la figura atormentada del castaño se aparece en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina. Todavía seguía teniendo ese aura gris revoloteando por sus alrededores, los ojos hinchados y la tez del rostro pálida, solo hacían sino alterar la fisionomía del castaño a una muchísimo más lúgubre… _casi muerta._

─Mañana me mudo ─declaró, su tono se oyó decidido, sin pretender dar marcha atrás.

─¿Por qué? ─se apresuró a interrogar el moreno, que con sus ojos abiertos hasta el punto de simular que saldrían escapando de sus órbitas, demostraba lo muy sorprendido que se hallaba─. Tú sabes que no tienes por qué hacer algo como eso, no me molestas aquí, ni tampoco a Lían. Eres muy bienvenido en esta casa, Light. ¿Acaso debo volver a repetírtelo?

─No es por eso, Mikami. Es que yo… ─bufó y desvió la mirada lejos de los ojos inquisidores de la pareja, que aun continuaban sentados en las sillas frente a la mesa, con sus correspondientes comidas a medio ingerir─. Ya he hablado con el dueño del apartamento, ¿está bien? Y no pienso dar vuelta atrás.

─Light, por favor, es una tontería. Tú sabes bien que aquí compartimos gastos y no debes pagar todo tu solo. Además, si vas a arrendar un apartamento hoy en día, ¿cuánto te cobrarían? No es viable económicamente hablando ─Lían era muchísimo más sensato a la hora de lo financiero, que Mikami. Se preocupaba por el dinero, no porque fuera codicioso o materialista (a decir verdad era todo lo contrario), sino porque estaba consciente de que el dinero era "un mal necesario". Además, era lógico que sería el más maduro de los tres, ya que a pesar de tener esa fisionomía que lo hacía lucir como un niño: era el de mayor edad allí dentro.

─No pretendo ser bicho de mal agüero, Light, pero ¿Cuánto ganas? ¿Estás seguro de que tu sueldo será suficiente como para alquilar un apartamento y además pagar tus estudios, los gastos comunes y por sobretodo: la comida? ─decía Mikami, últimamente Light le estaba sorprendiendo demasiado, no solo por las medidas trágicas (y poco sensatas) que tomaba el castaño, sino también por el constante alejamiento de aquel; ni siquiera parecía querer estar allí de pie, hablándoles.

─Bueno, gano mil seiscientos, y el alquiler es de doscientos. Asique supongo que con mil cuatrocientos podré hacer algo, no mucho, pero de algo servirá.

─¿Qué? ¿Doscientos es lo que cuesta el alquiler? Es demasiado barato… nada decente lleva un precio tan bajo como ese ─explicó Lían, ya suponía que Light se iría a vivir a una pocilga, ojalá el castaño hubiera actuado de manera reflexiva y se hubiera propuesto ver el apartamento que arrendaría antes de pretender vivir en él.

─A ese bajo precio, no creo que sea un lugar higiénico o agradable. Estoy con Lían en eso, ha de ser algo como un desván, o algo así. ¿Has platicado con el dueño antes de tomar una decisión así, Light? Primero debes chequear la casa antes de querer cerrar el contrato.

─Iré a chequear el lugar en la mañana ─_"de todas formas, con el dinero que gano no puedo arrendar algo mejor"_, pensó para sí mismo. Había agachado la mirada, no quería continuar platicando, sentía que cada palabra que decía, lo hundía aun más profundo, para colmo Mikami y Lían pretendían saberlo todo, le cuestionaban como si estuviesen en un interrogatorio, y Light ya comenzaba a sentirse realmente irritable.

El ojiverde miraba al castaño, mientras aquel intentaba huir de las pupilas inquisidoras que la pareja dirigía hacia a su cuerpo débil.

Light no parecía estar en sus "mejores" cabales, y ya temía el pelirrojo que fuera a tomar una decisión errónea, más valía asegurarse de que no fuera a cometer ninguna tontería, por ello sería mejor idea que alguien acompañara a Light en la mañana.

─¿Qué tal si vas con él, Mikami? ─preguntó al pelinegro. Aquel instantáneamente echó una mirada de reojo a Light, para descubrir a través de los ojos de aquel, si le había enfadado la pregunta de Lían.

─Am… sí, por mí está bien. Yo te acompañaré, Light.

─Yo no necesito que nadie me acompañe ─dijo molesto, al tiempo que pronunciaba unas palabras indescifrables por lo bajo (probablemente fueran insultos).

─Light… Mikami y yo intentamos ayudarte, deberías ser un poco más reflexivo y meditar sobre tu reciente cambio de conducta para con nosotros dos. Nosotros no hacemos más que intentar tenderte una mano con todo esto que está ocurriéndote, y creo que merecemos, como mínimo, algo de cordialidad de tu parte… si no es mucho pedir ─el pelinegro se había quedado con los cabellos de la nuca erizados; todo lo dicho por Lían hacía un instante no había sido más que los miles de pensamientos que se le cruzaron a él por la cabeza.

Tal vez el pelirrojo había sido algo duro con el castaño, pero es que Light se estaba yendo de mambo últimamente, y aquellos días en que habían tenido que convivir juntos, el trigueño no hacía más que evitar a la pareja.

Lían estaba al tanto del sufrimiento por el cual debía de estar pasando Light, pero más allá de eso, debía dejar los puntos sobre las íes; no había querido resultar ser tan brusco como creyó que había sonado, pero de veras que las relaciones entre ellos podrían mejorar si Light se ablandaba un poco. _Aunque el pobre, a lo sumo estaría con tantos pensamientos en la cabeza que lo martirizaban, y para colmo, ahora Lían, le confrontaba; como si ya no tuviera suficientes problemas. _El pelirrojo se sintió culpable casi al instante de haber pronunciado la última palabra que salió de sus labios, pero no tuvo tiempo de disculparse: Mikami habló al instante.

─Intentemos calmar las aguas, ¿sí? Yo se que estamos todos muy alterados por todo lo que está ocurriendo últimamente, sobre todo tú, Light. Pero les pido, no, me corrijo: _nos_ pido a los tres que seamos pacientes entre nosotros ¿sí? ─hablaba de manera calma, intentaba bajar desniveles, ¿para qué iba a entrometerse en la pelea si no era para alivianarla, con el típico espíritu pacifista que tenía Mikami?─. Am… Light, yo iré contigo mañana, y no me pongas esa cara: no es porque quiera ayudarte ni nada por el estilo, estoy al tanto de que eres un adulto al igual que yo y puedes solucionar tus problemas tú solo, pero también recuerda que soy tu amigo, y quiero lo mejor para ti. De veras que me gustaría acompañarte y ver si estás tomando una decisión correcta, si es que realmente quieres alejarte de Lían y de mí. Tú sabes muy bien que la decisión es toda tuya.

El castaño abrió la boca, más ni un gesto logró salir de ésta. Las palabras le habían agujereado la carne: Mikami simplemente tenía razón, y también la tenía Lían: ellos dos eran los únicos allí, tendiéndole una mano, si no les respetaba por todo lo que estaban haciendo por él, ¿entonces qué clase de persona era…? Y, ¿qué otras personas serían capaces de ser responsables por actos de cordialidad tan grandes como aquellos dos? _Dudaba que fuera a encontrar a gente tan buena como aquellos dos._

Light acabó desistiendo a las peticiones de la pareja.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

─Bien, aquí está el grifo, el agua caliente tarda un poco en salir, pero que sale, lo hace seguro, asique por eso no te preocupes ─decía el viejo mientras probaba las llaves del agua de la regadera.

Estaban los tres en el baño: el dueño del "apartamento", Light y Mikami. Éstos últimos prestaban mucha atención a los detalles tanto del hombre que tenían en frente como los pertenecientes a la respectiva casa que pronto iría a alquilar el castaño.

Aquel sujeto vestía de manera bastante informal: un calzado de goma, descuidado y rústico; una musculosa blanca agujereada en varios sectores y un par de pantalones de tela de mala calidad, color azul y amarillo. Y al ver Light la casa, le daba la misma impresión que le había dado aquel anciano: estaba demasiado maltratada, los "pequeños" agujeros en el techo eran del tamaño de una mano, las lajas en el suelo sobresalían, quedando con las puntas hacia arriba y siendo capaz de esta manera, de herir gravemente a alguien. De vez en cuando, tanto el castaño como el pelinegro habían oído pequeños roedores correteando por las canaletas del techo, pero al preguntarle al anciano, éste simplemente respondía que "no había ningún tipo de animal en su casa", aunque se pudo demostrar todo lo contrario cuando Light levantó el tapiar húmedo que estaba frente a la puerta, reposando sobre el suelo (parecía haber estado por años postrado en la misma posición), y varias cucarachas salieron despedidas por debajo de la alfombra, correteando por doquier y escondiéndose en varios sitios húmedos de la casa, los cuales Light se rehusaba a husmear.

─¿Cuánto es exactamente lo que tarda en salir el agua caliente? ─preguntó Light con inocencia.

─No mucho, tal vez unos veinte minutos.

─¡¿Veinte minutos?! No puede ser ─reprochaba el pelinegro, asombrado─. La cañería ha de estar tapada, ¿ha llamado a un plomero para que la revise?

─¿Es que acaso tú estás loco, chico? ¡Me cobraría carísimo! ─se quejó el viejo haciendo un ademán de brazos.

─Está bien, Mikami; no le des importancia, son cosas menores; la casa está bien para mí ─dijo Light, e instantáneamente el moreno le miró con un gesto que expresaba completo asombro.

─Con su permiso a usted, señor ─declaró el pelinegro antes de tomar al castaño de un brazo y jalarlo hacia un lugar más íntimo (si es que hallaba: la casa era todo un lío, todos los ambientes estaban amontonados en uno; al lado de la cocina estaba el baño y opuesto a éste la cama, se podría decir que más que "casa", era un "mono ambiente"… _uno muy sucio y en el peor de los estados_). Una vez estando ambos jóvenes a solas, Mikami habló:─. Tú me estás jodiendo, ¿verdad, Light? ¿Viste lo que es este chiquero? No pensarás de veras vivir aquí, ¿o sí?

─Pues, de hecho sí, es el único lugar que puedo pagar con la salario que me dan en el Hospital, además es para mí solo, asique es correcto.

─Light, Dios mío, esto es un cuchitril de mala muerte, parece un rancho, no vivas aquí. Hasta creo que las chapas del techo se nos caerán sobre las cabezas en cualquier momento ─decía, mirando hacia arriba con temor a que sucediera lo que acababa de decir─. Anda, por favor, recapacita y vente con Lían y conmigo hasta mi apartamento. Ahí tendrás comida, sábanas y ropa limpia. Sabes que él y yo estamos dispuestos a brindarte todas las comodidades de las que somos capaces.

─Mikami, por favor, no insistas, ya es decisión tomada. Además, ustedes son una pareja, y yo estaría allí de por medio… no, no quiero; de veras que me sentiría un estorbo.

─Light, no, para nada, no pienses así ─decía el moreno con un poco de ímpetu en el agarre que le daba al brazo derecho de su amigo, estaba (podría decirse) casi zamarreándolo, ¡es que quería que entrara en razón de una buena vez!─. Además, si es que te quedarás aquí, ¿por cuánto tiempo será? ¿Qué estás planeando hacer?

─Solo… bueno, es que… es que yo… ¡No lo sé! ─respondió agitado, hasta le molestaba el hecho de que las ideas que guardaba en mente, no salieran de su boca con forma de palabras.

─Vente para mi apartamento conmigo y Lían. Anda, Light; este lugar es horrendo.

─¿A si? ¿Y hasta cuándo sería eso? ¿Qué tú y Lían no se van en un par de semanas a Tokio?

─Sí, bueno. Pero…

─¿"Pero" qué? Yo deberé arreglármelas solo si es que ustedes se largan de aquí. Y es mejor empezar desde ahora… ─el pelinegro se le había quedado mirando, la voz de Light sonaba tan ajena a él mismo, como si no se tratara del mismo muchacho con el cual había empezado la Universidad hacía un tiempo. El castaño ya no lucía feliz, ya no era sonriente; estaba desplomado, con un humor de perros fatal, aunque Mikami le comprendía, por lo que había tenido que pasar su amigo, había sido demasiado difícil y delicado; tampoco quería ofender a su amigo y mucho menos contradecirle estando en la delicada situación en la que estaba sumido.

_No quería tensar a Light mucho más de lo que ya estaba._

Bufó, y muy a pesar de su alma, comprendió que no podía contradecir a su amigo, aquel era dueño de su vida, podría hacer lo que él creyera conveniente para sí mismo… _todo dependía de Light._

─Tu sabes que cualquier cosa que necesites, yo estaré en mi apartamento junto a Lían para ayudarte ─hablaba con una impresionante melancolía en sus palabras.

El pelinegro abrazó con fuerza a Light, esperando que con aquella acción, pudiera demostrarle que siempre contaría con su apoyo incondicional.

Al separarse, el moreno tomó de su bolsillo derecho en sus shins, las llaves de su automóvil.

─Bueno, entonces supongo que deberé traer los bolsos con tus pertenencias ─en su tono había cierto deje de resignación (no muy apetecida).

─Te agradecería que lo hicieras ─tal vez, esa había resultado ser la única vez en que el moreno veía sonreír a Light tras los pésimos días que había pasado aquel con anterioridad.

─Tu padre se ha quedado con tu automóvil, ¿Cómo irás hasta el trabajo sin el carro? ─preguntó una obviedad que al castaño le obligó a colocar los ojos en blanco.

─No te preocupes por mí, Mikami. Ya sabré como arreglármelas ─esa frase no le daba demasiada confianza que digamos al pelinegro, pero con lo terco que era Light, no le quedaba otra que desistir.

De acuerdo, el lugar no era de lo superior que digamos, aún así había sido lo mejor que el castaño pudo haber pagado con su poco sueldo.

Cuando la noche cayó sobre la casa, y el anciano habiéndole dejado las llaves del lugar a completa disposición de Light, éste se predispuso a dormitar un poco.

Entraba un viento helado por los agujeros que tenían los vidrios del ventanal, se preguntó si habría alguna tienda abierta, para comprar algo de papel y cinta adhesiva y así poder cubrir aquellas roturas… _pero no. _Ya todo habría de estar cerrado, eran las once p.m.

Debió conformarse con cubrir su cuerpo con las mantas que le había tejido su madre de adolescente, eran cálidas y reconfortantes. El tan solo pensar en ella y en su hermana le provocaron un vuelco terrible, ¡las extrañaba demasiado!

Se acopló aun más con aquella manta, esperando lograr despejar su cuerpo de aquel frío infame. La casa era demasiado húmeda, casi parecía ser uno de aquellos galpones que se ven en las películas de terror, donde hay fantasmas y cualquier tipo de obscenidades. Esperaba al menos, que con la falta de su presencia, Lían y Mikami pudieran disfrutar de su correspondiente tiempo a solas, eso sí que le haría sentir muchísimo mejor al castaño; pero por el rostro que había puesto su amigo antes de marcharse aquella tarde, sabía a la perfección que eso sería prácticamente imposible.

_Estaba mal lo que hacía… estaba haciendo sufrir a Mikami, eso también le hacía sufrir al castaño, pero no tenía más opción, la pareja se iría en un par de días y si no comenzaba ya mismo con su independencia, tal vez jamás lo haría…_

…_Quizá su suerte cambiase el martes, cuando finalmente conociera a L…_

_L…_

Y así cayó profundamente dormido, el sonido del viento ingresando por la cavidad que dejaban los cristales rotos de las ventanas, sumado al ruido de las lajas sueltas del suelo, moviéndose sin cesar como si alguien las estuviera pisando (pero sabía que solo era el viento), ambos fueron un anestésico potente para lograr conciliar el sueño.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Los días habían pasado a cuenta-gota, las noches habían sido frías en aquella "casa", donde poco descansaba, a decir verdad; mucho peores eran aquellas horas de la madrugada, en que decidía apoyar la cabeza sobre la almohada luego de un día exhausto en el trabajo y Universidad, y a los pocos segundos se oía el corretear de las ratas sobre las calderas del techo… _no le dejaban dormir._ Y como si fuera poco, uno de aquellos días había resbalado con una de las lajas sobresalidas en el suelo, y gracias a ello, cayó de lleno sobre las demás lajas; una de ellas había dado justo en uno de los pómulos del castaño y le había causado una herida de superficialidad leve pero que había sangrado de manera potente durante varios minutos. La vendita en su mejilla le hacía recordar esa maldita mañana de ensueño…

Había tenido que caminar bastante hacia la Universidad, y ni qué decir que su nueva "casa" estaba a demasiados kilómetros de aquella institución. Llegó agotado, sudando pequeñas gotitas salinas por todo su cuerpo, se había sentado en una de las bancas a las afueras del lugar para poder descansar un poco.

El sol pegaba bastante fuerte a pesar de ser otoño, no comprendía cómo se podía pasar de un frío extremo en la noche a un calor infernal en las tardes. El trabajo había estado laborioso como siempre, la verdad es que estaba feliz de haber salido de aquel lugar… cada vez sentía con mayor fuerza que aquel empleo no le sentaba demasiado bien: _le hería el hecho de estar observando todo el tiempo a personas malsanas y enfermas. _Pero debía soportarlo, ahora estaba solo con las cuentas del "hogar", y debía pagarlas él mismo.

Bufó, en instantes comenzaría una de las clases más tediosas para Light, y el pasar de los minutos se volvería insoportable allí dentro.

Limpió su frente con la manga de su pulóver; últimamente hasta las situaciones más normales en su vida, se volvían un completo fastidio.

Chequeó el reloj ajustado en su muñeca: 13:45, ya pronto sería hora de ingresar al instituto.

Estaba realmente agobiado de tanto bamboleo de aquí para allá, quería detenerse y respirar… _La inestabilidad le agotaba hasta tópicos ínfimos._

El reloj de muñeca tenía la lente rayada, no se había fijado ese detalle hacía unos segundos atrás, pero ahora que le prestaba atención, recordaba Light que más debía tratarse del golpe que debió darse en el brazo cuando intentó sostener que su cuerpo se amoratara… _justo en el momento en que su padre lo había empujado con todas sus fuerzas al suelo del jardín._

Decidió no torturarse más a sí mismo con todos aquellos recuerdos dañinos, y guardarlos en una caja imaginaria que jamás volvería abrir con la mente, _o sino acabaría desangrándose en un mar de lágrimas._

Martes.

_Era martes_, solo faltaban un par de horas

Tan _solo debía esperar a que la clase diera fin a las cinco p.m., debía sacar fuerzas hasta de lo más recóndito de su alma y ser paciente hasta las seis… y ya su vida daría un giro radical._

Pero, ¡maldición!, los nervios parecían estar devorando sus órganos en el interior de su cuerpo, ¡ya no soportaba ni un minuto más de espera! Los músculos se le hacían un garrote debido a la tensión; apretaba con fuerza su quijada con el maxilar superior, tanto que los dientes chirriaban dentro de su boca.

Comenzó a recordar…

"_¡Me gustas, maldita sea Yagami, me gustas enserio y mucho!"… _¿A sí? ¿Y entonces qué diablos estaba haciendo con aquella tipa completamente desnuda en su apartamento? _Mierda_, quería destripar vivo a Riuzaky. Había sido tan estúpidamente ingenuo que no se golpeaba a él mismo solo porque había cientos de personas merodeando a sus alrededores. Mordía la comisura de sus uñas con exasperación, hasta el punto de desgastarlas.

Pero eso ya era pasado: Riuzaky había quedado atrás. Ya no quería ni ver en estampilla al moreno, ni a nada que pudiera representarlo: no quería ver tatuajes, no quería ver piercings, no quería ver a nadie fumando ni vistiendo ropas holgadas… ¡no quería tener nada que ver con personas de ese "tipo"! Cuanto más lejos…_ mejor_.

_Ahora todo en él, era pura concentración en L… y ya faltaba poco tiempo para el encuentro… eso le daba fuerzas para continuar adelante._

Había estado tan perdido en sus pensamientos, que tardó varios segundos en asimilar el ardor en su mejilla derecha, ¡una bofetada le había dado vuelta la cara! Apretó sus párpados, como queriendo allanar el dolor que crecía en la superficie de su rostro. Quien fuera que lo hubiere golpeado, estaba demasiado enfadado… _la bofetada había sido fuerte y compacta._

Light giró con lentitud, la mejilla le ardía cual mil demonios; ni siquiera habiendo pasado tres segundos, logró el castaño salir del trance total en el que estaba inmerso.

─¡Hijo de puta! ─otra bofetada fue a parar al rostro de Light, la sintió caliente y repleta de ira. La voz de Takada sonaba cabreada, la morena misma lucía un par de ojos rojos como los de un toro embravecido, tenía la quijada dura y el entrecejo fruncido hasta más no poder─. ¡Hijo de mil puta! ─golpeó a Light una y otra vez con la palma de su mano, y cada vez con mayor fuerza, mientras tanto el castaño no lograba hacer que los músculos de su cuerpo reaccionaran… estaba en completo estado de shock.

Había chillado tan fuerte que varias personas se detuvieron a ver la escena justo frente al edificio de la Universidad, pero no lo hacían con fascinación o un toque de humor, sino con verdadera preocupación, como si en los rostros de todos aquellos estudiantes estuviese la duda de si debían llamar a la policía o no.

─¡Creí que eras mi amigo, cabrón! ¡Eres una basura! ¡Tú y Riuzaky son la misma mierda! Deberían morirse los dos ─gritó a todo pulmón, los estudiantes que los rodeaban se asombraron, e inmediatamente, algunos de ellos, se dieron paso dentro de la dispuesta de aquellos dos para separar a la irritada morena del castaño, el cual no movía ni un dedo de la impresión.

─Ramero buscón… te gusta que te den por culo ─gritó la mujer a lo lejos, siendo arrastrada por varias personas que impedían que la pelea continuara.

Se ruborizó de pies a cabeza, sintiendo que el pecho le explotaba de la impotencia. El estómago se le hizo un revuelto de emociones, no pudo hacer más que quedarse paralizado y mirar a todas aquellas personas, que ahora le ojeaban inquisidoramente.

_Se sintió mareado…_

_Se sintió descompuesto…_

_La imagen que tenía enfrente comenzó a darle vueltas…_

─¡Hijo de puta! Anda ve, revuélcate con _**él**_, eso es lo que te gusta ¿no es así? ¡Eres menuda zorra! No mereces el respeto de nadie ─se oía la voz de Takada a lo lejos, mientras los hombres de seguridad de la institución, la tomaban por los brazos y la jalaban hacia adentro del edificio. Los chillidos de la morena se perdieron en medio del ambiente fúnebre que ella misma había creado.

Nadie decía nada; nadie acotaba nada… ni se atrevían a preguntar qué diablos había sido todo aquello. Pero el rostro de ese chico delataba todo el pudor que se había apoderado de él. Desde que todo había comenzado, Light no movió ni un dedo.

─Oye tú, ¿estás bien? ─preguntó una muchacha castaña que se le acercaba con cautela.

Light siquiera la miró, tenía un bulto atorado en la garganta que le impedía hasta inhalar oxígeno. Continuaba con sus pupilas perdidas, recordando la reciente escena de Takada.

…_era una mierda…_

_Él mismo era un completo traidor, una basura, no merecía el perdón de nadie. Takada tenía razón: hasta él mismo confió en aquel momento, que él no se trataba más que de una bazofia, una porquería, alguien que no merecía jamás llamarse "amigo"… porque había resultado ser todo lo contrario._

Continuaba inmóvil, sentado sobre el banquillo, en el jardín frente a la institución. Las personas que habían presenciado la escena, ahora le miraban, no queriendo irse por si el castaño necesitaba hospitalización.

─No se ve nada bien. Llevémoslo a la enfermería ─decía un muchacho de anteojos y cabello azabache.

Light continuaba sin poder salir de su trance, sus manos temblaban, pronto sus neuronas acabarían por tener un colapso neurótico.

_Primero la frustración con su padre, luego la sensación de muerte que sintió al ver el descaro de Riuzaky, y ahora el asco que demostraba tener Takada hacia él._

Light estaba a punto de desmayarse, pronto a padecer un ataque de locura. Las emociones que lo invadían eran desquiciantes, podía sentir muy en su interior que su alma agonizaba a gritos, ya no soportaría mucho más tiempo en la situación en que se hallaba: _su vida estaba haciéndose trizas frente a sus ojos, y él no podía hacer nada para remediarlo._

─Oye, ¿te sientes bien? ─volvió a interrogar la muchacha de hace un momento. Al no obtener respuesta ninguna de las dos veces, optó por hablarle al oído a una persona que estaba cerca suyo─. Creo que deberíamos llevarlo a la enfermería.

Light estaba sentado como un garrote sobre el banquillo, tras que estaba faltando en demasía a la Universidad, ahora ocurría esto; otra opción más para la decisión de abandonar los estudios por completo.

Estaba pálido, la gente que le rodea lo miraba con intriga, una chica se atrevió a zamarrearle con suavidad para ver si reaccionaba o si por el contrario estaba sumido en un ataque de nervios.

─¡Hay que llevarlo a la enfermería! ─gimió un muchacho más pequeño, parecía ser de los grados primerizos en las carreras.

Tenía el vértigo atorado en la boca del estómago, amagando con salir disparado por su garganta. Sus manos temblequeaban como si se tratara de un anciano de ochenta años, últimamente ese temblar se había vuelto costumbre en Light.

Le dolía demasiado la cabeza, tanto que la sentía como un gran globo a punto de explotar.

_Y su corazón latía desenfrenado en su caja toráxica, pero su carne estaba flácida y débil. _

_Sintió descompostura y taladrantes mareos._

Aun así, creyó que podría llegar a ponerse de pie si tan solo ponía un poco de esfuerzos; y caminar hacia el baño para refrescarse un poco y recomponerse, más no supuso que sus piernas flaquearían tanto, y con aquel absurdo intento de incorporarse, acabó cayendo sobre el suelo y raspándose el rostro contra la superficie de éste.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Sintió un olor descifrable y a la vez extraño, como si su cerebro recordara haber estado alguna vez en aquel lugar, pero no era un sitio al cual acudiera de manera repetida.

_El ambiente olía espeso, olía a medicamentos y desinfectantes._

La cama estaba más dura que nunca, sentía estar recostado sobre un lecho de rocas. Oyó un par de ruidos molestos en una de las aristas de la habitación, un tanto lejos de donde él estaba.

─Otra vez tú aquí, Yagami. Te convendría poner una enfermería cerca de tu casa así ya no vienes tan seguido –rió la enfermera. La mujer regordeta buscaba "algo" en una pequeña cajonera blanca.

Sus ojos se abrieron como dos platos al divisar que por la ventanilla del lugar, el sol comenzaba a ponerse en el horizonte (al ser la estación de otoño, eso no implicaba nada bueno). Un electroshock potente recorrió cada músculo de su cuerpo. En una milésima de segundo se apresuró en incorporarse de la camilla a cuestas de su flacidez corporal, e intentar huir de allí: torpemente, ya que siquiera alcanzó a cruzar el umbral de la puerta, que la enfermera ya estaba tomándolo de un brazo con agarre potente y obligándolo a regresar a la camilla a las rastras.

−Oye, ¿adónde crees que vas? –la mujer reía, como si todo se tratara de una broma o algo que le ocurría a diario con la mayoría de los estudiantes. Pero poco sabía aquella mujer que la desesperación de Light aumentaba a cada segundo: ni siquiera estaba situado en el tiempo ¡y debía encontrarse con L a las 6 p.m.!

−¡¿Qué hora es?! –preguntó, casi perforando el tímpano de la mujer que lo cargaba hasta la cama, para así cubrirlo con las sábanas blancas nuevamente.

La enfermera, luego de recostar a Light nuevamente sobre las sábanas, le hizo a éste un movimiento de cabeza para que chequeara la hora en el reloj postrado en la pared… _como si el castaño no supiera que se encontraba allí, luego de tantas veces de haber asistido a la enfermería en, particularmente, casi todo el ciclo estudiantil. _La mujer rodaba los ojos y los ponía en blanco.

_Se le atoró la lengua al ver las manecillas del reloj._

_Los ojos se le pusieron vidriosos._

_Sintió una patada en la boca del estómago._

_Jamás se había preocupado tanto por la consistencia del tiempo como en aquel entonces, y como si es desfallecimiento reciente no hubiera sido poco, sentía que su cuerpo se tensaba de una manera tan fuerte que pronto caería redondo al suelo, otra vez._

6:04 p.m. El sol desaparecía de a poco en el horizonte.

El muchacho se revolvía como en una licuadora, no se quedaba quieto ni un segundo, llevaba el nerviosismo propio de un paciente esquizoide. La mujer lo apretó contra la camilla para evitar que se moviera de aquella manera e intentase huir. Sacó del bolsillo de su bata blanca, una jeringa de tamaño mediano con un líquido viscoso dentro, de un color amarillento: y si algún conocimiento había adquirido en su empleo como ayudante de enfermero en el Hospital central de Kanto, es que aquel líquido era evidentemente una mezcla.

−Yagami, deje de moverse tanto, por favor. O tendré que comunicarle al rector que no colaboras con tu propia salud –la mujer apretaba constrictoramente los antebrazos de Light.

−¡DIOS MÍO! ¡Debo irme, es tarde! ¡Me está esperando! –decía con los ojos perdidos en el techo de la recámara completamente blanca─. ¡SUÉLTAME! ─por poco y golpeaba a la enfermera con sus puños, intentaba hacerla a un lado mediante empujones, pero la mujer no cedía su lugar.

−¡Estate quieto, Yagami! Así no puedo trabajar.

─¡Mierda, suélteme! ¡Debo irme urgentemente! ¡ESTÁ ESPERÁNDOME! ─gritó tan fuerte que tambalearon las paredes.

Miles de pensamientos se le cruzaron de inmediato: que era tarde, que sería aún más tarde cuando llegara al encuentro, ya que debía correr como mínimo quince cuadras hasta llegar a encuentro con L…

_Y L probablemente ya estaría allí, aguardándole; y él estaba perdiendo el tiempo en la enfermería, debía salir cuanto antes si es que pretendía no defraudar al moreno._

−Espere, ¿Qué va a inyectarme? ¿Qué es eso? –se retorció sobre la cama, intentado alejarse, inútilmente.

−Es un sedante, es para que duermas un poco y descanses; y ya que estás demasiado débil, lo he mezclado con un poco de hierro, eso te dará mayores fortalezas. ¿Estás comiendo? Se te ve bastante pálido.

─¡Mierda, no quiero un maldito sedante! ¡DEBO IRME! ─gimoteaba con tal exasperación que el estrés subía a niveles intensos−. ¡No puedo dormir! ¡Tengo que encontrarme con L! ¡Maldición, déjame ir, por favor! _Te lo suplico… déjame ir…_

Cuando sintió la punta de la aguja sobre la superficie de su piel, ya había pasado a otro extremo. Con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, tomó la jeringa con sus propias manos y la hizo añicos frente a los ojos impactados de la mujer, que se veía atemorizada. Para lograr escabullirse fuera de la cama, dio un golpe a la enfermera en el pecho con las manos abiertas y del tremendo empujón, aquella cayó de espaldas al suelo cerámico, golpeándose gravemente.

Salió disparando por la puerta con la mochila a cuestas y los libros dentro de ésta haciéndole peso en la parte trasera del cuerpo; con el corazón latiendo a mil por segundo, se sumía en un margen de obsesión desbordante. Se lanzó, prácticamente hacia la salida de la institución, llevándose por delante a todos los que estaban allí de pie conversando con sus pares… no le importó si se trataban de estudiantes o profesores, o directores… _o quienes fueran… ¡estaba llegando tarde!_

Su estado de salud emocional no era cien por ciento estable en aquel momento, acababa de sufrir otro shock sentimental (gracias a Takada), pero debía asistir, jamás en ningún otro momento tendría aquella oportunidad, ¡L ESTABA ALLÍ, PARA ÉL! _Sólo para él._

Cuando ya no le dieron las piernas de tanto correr por aquellas largas cuadras del centro de Kanto, se percató que el tiempo volaba (siempre resulta siendo así cuando se espera lo contrario). Necesitaba detenerse a tomar aire, ¡pero no iba a hacerlo! ¡Debía correr aun más rápido, los minutos pasaban y él aun no llegaba a destino!

Tragaba espeso mientras las piernas se le acalambraban por tanto esfuerzo físico, no recordó cuando fue la última vez que había corrido con tanta desesperación, con tanta euforia que sentía los músculos del cuerpo quemándose por completo.

Se le aclaró el alma cuando sus ojos divisaron el establo… ya estaba muy cerca. El sudor caía por la piel de su rostro, sus pintas eran desastrosas, esperaba que L no se ofendiera por ello, Light obviamente no daría una buena impresión, pero no esperaba sino otra cosa que ver a L, tener a L frente a él, divisar con sus propios ojos al hombre que tanto le había hecho soñar, y al cual había abandonado durante un tiempo, y ahora… _ahora lo necesitaba más que nunca._

Cayó rendido sobre el tejido de alambre, se había encogido de piernas debido al cansancio extremo de haber corrido ¡casi veinte cuadras! Le daban punzadas en el lado derecho del abdomen, y tomaba aire como si fuese el último respiro el que estaba dando.

Jadeaba constantemente, la cabeza le daba vueltas: no era una persona predispuesta al ejercicio físico, sentía mareos, y un dolor pausado en el sector de la nuca.

Lo primero que hizo fue divisar hacia todos los sectores: _ese era exactamente el lugar acordado con L… pero aquel no parecía estar en ninguna parte, es más: no había nadie más que él allí. _

Light, con cierta desilusión, chequeó su reloj de muñeca: 6:19 p.m.

_¿Acaso L se había cansado de esperar y se habría ido? _Se mordió la punta de los dedos al pensar en aquello. Decidió recapitular, ser un poco más consiente, y si pensaba con claridad, sería imposible que una persona se hartara de esperar tan solo 19 minutos. Si debía utilizar la lógica entonces resultaba más que obvia la evidencia de que L aun no se había aparecido por los alrededores.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Estaba indeciso, con el corazón en la garganta de los nervios. Dudando si debía arrancar la motocicleta, o por el contrario: dar marcha atrás y aguardar de la estupidez maquiavélica que estaba a punto de hacer…

…_acabaría con todo rastro de felicidad que pudiera llegar a tener Light luego de todo lo sucedido. De ello estaba más que seguro._

Jamás había sentido su corazón bombeando sangre de una manera tan atropellada como en aquel momento.

No podía fallar a Light, aunque si no se presentaba resultaría con un sentimiento menos nefasto para el castaño que de sí hacerlo. Tenía la cabeza hecha un manojo de emociones desesperanzadoras.

_De una u otra manera, Light acabaría odiándole con todas las fuerzas de su alma._

_Dejó de pensar…_

_Dejó de sentir…_

_Simplemente dejó que todo fluyera a la deriva… como prácticamente lo había sido toda su vida._

_Y si su alma debía morir una vez más, entonces el pelinegro ya estaba preparado de antemano para ello._

_Había muerto emocionalmente cuando mataron a sus padres frente a él._

_Había muerto al estar encerrado en aquel sótano durante tantos años, carcomiéndose a sí mismo en aquella oscuridad absorbente y trituradora._

_Había muerto cuando se metió de lleno en el mundo de las adicciones._

Ya eran tantas las veces en que su alma se había infundido en auras negras, que estaba preparado para otra más… estaba demasiado acostumbrado a ver su vida romperse en fragmentos justo frente a sus ojos…

… _pero Light no lo estaba…_

_Light no estaba preparado para algo así._

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Chequeó el reloj otra vez (ya iba a ser la vigésimo tercera vez que lo hacía en tan solo media hora): 6:45 p.m. _Y L no se aparecía por ningún lado._

Comenzaba a dudar de que realmente estuviera interesado en verle.

De repente la noche caía con mayor presencia, envolviéndolo en la poca luz que alumbraban los postes en las veredas de las calles. Había escogido un lugar desolado por el cual nadie merodeaba en ningún momento del día, pero Light desconocía lo que sucedía en las noches, y tampoco quería imaginarlo.

Se había mordido tanto el labio inferior que lo rasgó como a un papel crepé. Sentía ganas de llorar, pero ya estaba tan seco de tanto repetir aquella acción, que ni una lágrima asomaba por sus ojos ámbar.

Su cuerpo estaba flácido, agotado del esfuerzo físico, pero su mente permanecía a mil por minuto, expectante a cualquier ente con trazos humanos que pudiera llegar a aparecerse. Miraba todo con completo detalle, pero la neblina que acompañaba la noche le impedía ojear con afinidad.

_Tiene que venir…_

_Juró que lo haría…_

_Dijo que aquí estaría…_

Estaba al borde del llanto: 7 p.m. Y allí estaba Light, más solo que un perro, se sintió desamparado, casi profanado por el abandono por parte de aquel hombre.

Su estómago crujía, sus manos temblaban de los nervios… y una vocecilla de consciencia en su interior le reclamaba que se fuera de ahí, que no le interesaba a L… _que con su ausencia, L ya había demostrado el poco respeto que tenía por Light._

Si las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas eran muestra del tremendo dolor que sentía dentro… entonces su corazón roto sería la huella más profunda de aquel sufrimiento enfermizo.

Ahora lloraba, solo, junto a la oscuridad que cada vez se hacía más abarcativa.

[…]

Se detuvo en seco. Las lágrimas caían, pero ni un sonido ingrato era capaz de brotar por su boca.

Oyó el ruido de un par de pasos acercándose a él.

Giró la cabeza para cerciorarse.

Entre la neblina, el cuerpo de un hombre esbelto y fibroso, se hacía cada vez más presente… _cada vez más visible…_

Aun no lograba verlo con claridad.

Aquella figura cada vez se acercaba más a él.

Su corazón se detuvo.

El tiempo y espacio se helaron al unísono, para dar paso a la anatomía trascendente de aquel moreno, que con cautela y lentitud iba aproximándose a Light.


	15. Capítulo XV

**Chicas, esta es la continuación (porque en realidad no es un capítulo en sí, es solo la continuación del chaper 14). Es bastante abstracto, espero se entiendan bien las emociones de cada uno…**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

La neblina resultaba casi agobiante, molesta como muy pocas veces le había parecido; le resultaba incómoda en todos los sentidos posibles.

La posición en la cual estaba arrodillado ─de cuclillas─ ¡era tan dificultosa para sus músculos, que los tenía agarrotados, sus tendones y nervios gritaban de dolor! _Pero no le interesaba…_

…_ya nada podría ser de interés para Light, más que aquella figura varonil que se abría paso hacia él, con un deje de malestar bastante evidente._

Cuando la pesada niebla que envolvía ambos cuerpos, comenzó a despejarse de sus alrededores, quedó en absoluta evidencia, que conocía (y bastante bien) a esa figura esbelta que tenía ahora frente a sí, observando el cuerpo afligido del castaño con completo rencor… _con el evidente pesar de una tremenda culpa cargada a cuestas._

Su corazón embistió con tanta agresividad contra las costilla de su tórax, que pareció quedar chico dentro de su cuerpo… _pronto saldría disparando por su garganta._

_Algo no estaba bien._

_Algo definitivamente parecía no encajar. _Y a la vez todo cuadraba de una manera tan demoniaca que sintió desfallecer y volver a la vida para quedarse atónito con lo que sus ojos veían.

_No consiguió ni parpadear._

La respiración se le fue de un instante a otro, ya no inhalaba aire, ya no oxigenaba… y de puro dolor, hasta boqueaba como pez fuera del agua.

Las paredes de su estómago convulsionaban dentro del saco de nervios que ahora era Light, completamente pasmado; con el habla extirpada a causa de la asfixia psicológica que sufría su cuerpo (sentía como los músculos de su pecho se contraían con el pasar de los segundos).

¡No respiraba! ¡No se movía!

¡Estaba completamente aturdido!

…_Y ni siquiera había dicho palabra alguna, aún._

Estaba horrorizado, con el corazón fuera del cuerpo; se atormentaba a sí mismo con sus propias cavilaciones, mientras tanto: aquel rostro pálido de ojos profundos como océanos, se veían desolados cual glaciales, pero resultaba mucho peor aún: había un sentimiento escondido detrás de ellos, uno del cual no se había percatado veces anteriores, al haberle visto directamente a la cara; de _haber presenciado en carne y hueso aquellas pupilas frívolas_.

Era justamente… culpa, en su estado más puro e intoxicador: _culpa en su gama extrema._

Sus ojos le dañaban a Light, eran tan filosos como los pensamientos que roían en la mente mortificada del castaño. Eran ideas vagas acerca de lo que estaba ocurriendo en aquel mismo instante, pero aun con ello, le hacían añicos el espíritu, hacían rajatabla sobre su piel machacada.

… _Si aceptaba lo que su "sentido común" le decía acorde a cada palpitación de su corazón, entonces Light estaba más que seguro de que moriría de angustia._

…_pero no podía ser, era imposible… ¡eran como el agua y el aceite!..._

No lograba comprenderlo, se negaba a ver lo evidente, la obviedad: ¡lo que tenía allí en frente! _No podía ser posible…_

No, todo debía ser un error, una terrible equivocación o tal vez una coincidencia.

"─_También estoy en Japón._

─_¿Estas? ¿Pero eres japonés?_

─_Vivo aquí actualmente pero no soy de aquí._

─_¿Y de dónde eres realmente?_

─_Solo te diré que soy europeo, no me gusta dar mucha información en este tipo de páginas"._

Exactamente eso era lo que había escrito L la primera vez que conversaron a través del Chat.

Los escalofríos se hicieron tan agudos que hasta los cabellos de su nuca, creyó que se les estarían perdiendo fuego… _tembló._

Sus ojos redondos, sin aquella forma almendrada que tenían los típicos rasgos orientales, eran evidentes en el hombre que permanecía de pie frente al castaño; mientras éste último tenía una batalla interna que no le permitía digerir de manera correcta todas las ideas tortuosas que se le venían a la mente.

"─_¿Qué edad tienes?_

─_Veintiuno__._

─_Pero esta es una página para mayores de 35._

─_Lo sé._

─_¿Y por qué estás aquí?_

─_Tenía curiosidad y decidí entrar __[…].__ ¿Y tú cuántos años tienes?_

─_26_

─_¡¿26?! Me obligas a hacerte la misma pregunta que me hiciste tú a mí"._

Todo cuadraba: _sus rasgos europeos, la fisionomía de la edad._

Era todo tan alucinante (y en el peor de los sentidos), que resultaba increíble creerlo. El ambiente era jodidamente tóxico, helado hasta el punto del trastorno mental.

Todo resultaba ser agresivo: los ojos del moreno que tenía enfrente, daban la impresión de ser aun más oscuros e intensos que la misma noche que les estaba cayendo encima a ambos.

No podía cambiar el gesto en su rostro: impávido, se negaba a percatarse de lo que ocurría, se negaba a hacer caso a las señales obvias que presenciaban en toda su enormidad.

_Allí estaba, era __**él**__._

_Pero a la vez resultaba imposible que lo fuera… porque a ese hombre ya lo conocía…_

La consciencia del castaño dio un vuelco de trescientos sesenta grados, completamente perjudicial y nefasto para su salud mental.

"─_Me describiré físicamente: mido 1.70, ojos grandes color miel, cabello corto y lacio de color negro azabache, nariz respingada, piel muy blanca, tengo tatuajes en el cuerpo y varios piercings, soy delgado"._

Todo coincidía.

"─_¿Has estado con un hombre?_

─_Si, amor._

─_¿Con cuántos?_

─_Solo algunos, amor._

─_¿Y te gustó? ¿Has tenido sexo con mujeres?_

─_Con ambos, cielo. Y ambos me gustaron"._

Ahora recordaba, y aunque su mente fuera un engrudo de nervios, y desesperantes ideas que amenazaban con su integridad física, Light memorizaba…

Cierta vez (ahora que hacía memoria), le pareció haber tenido algún que otro fragmento de una escena gravada en su mente desde hacía mucho tiempo: la imagen de Takada, Riuzaky y un desconocido, se le encimaban constantemente en su inconsciente… Estaba seguro que los había visto sin ropas, dentro de cierta habitación que le resultaba complicado recordar con detalle.

Aun así, el castaño podía asegurar el haber visto al pelinegro compartiendo su intimidad con otras dos personas más, una de ellas era Takada (de sexo opuesto al del moreno), y la otra persona era un hombre, de esto último Light parecía estar convencido, pero era un recuerdo repleto de baches, casi como un sueño muy lejano que tuvo alguna noche.

Y entonces… era todo tan… terriblemente armonizado, como si todas las piezas del rompecabezas estuvieran allí mismo, y Light tan solo debía juntarlas.

Todo estaba hecho.

El producto de tantos escritos a aquel hombre, que se hacía llamar a sí mismo con el sufijo L, habían provocado lo que tenía en frente suyo para aquel entonces.

La fisionomía encajaba:

_Moreno._

_Piel blanca._

_Tatuajes._

_Aretes._

Las acciones del pelinegro resultaban aun más demostrativas que todos los hechos que se le hacían presentes a Light, y lo atormentaban: obligándolo a caer de lleno en la realidad, a abrir los ojos, a dejar de lado su imaginación para percatarse de lo que realmente ocurría a su alrededor.

_Al enviarle una fotografía suya, aquel día de verano, L había desaparecido sin dejar motivo alguno… _¿No era, acaso eso, una prueba contundente?

No para la testarudez de Light.

"─[…]._ Tú podrías ser exactamente lo que estoy buscando._

─_No, amor. No te dejes llevar por mis palabras, tal vez consideres que éstas son maduras pero en la vida cotidiana soy todo menos eso. Realmente no quiero que te hagas una imagen idólatra de mí, porque cometo millones de errores, ya de por si la promiscuidad es algo infantil, y me daría mucha pena tener que corromper sentimentalmente a alguien tan tierno como tú, realmente soy asqueroso en ese sentido: necesito reafirmarme a través del sexo y es un problema ¿sabes? Estoy intentando dominarlo, por eso quiero que te cuides de mi, eres demasiado angelical, cariño, demasiado puro para mí y estoy hablando muy enserio"_.

L siempre había dejado en claro su detestable dependencia hacia la sexualidad continua. Por otra parte, el pelinegro de pie frente a él, únicamente había dejado en evidencia la drogodependencia que sufría hacia los estupefacientes…

No podían ser la misma persona.

Se le vino a la mente la conversación con Takada, aquel día de carrera en el centro de la ciudad:

"−_Al parecer se llevan muy bien._

─_Bueno, por el momento estamos conociéndonos, aunque no creo que la cosa vaya para más. O al menos no por ahora._

─_Pero realmente se les ve bien juntos, hacen linda pareja._

─_Dile eso a Riuzaky y te matará, a él no le gusta la formalidad en ningún sentido y mucho menos en la pareja. Asique para él nosotros somos… am... ¿Cómo decirlo para que no suene tan mal? ¿__Touch and go__? Aunque sí nos hablamos y compartimos cosas, no creo que pase de eso, él es demasiado reservado con su vida y aseguro que por el momento no quiere a nadie dentro de ella más que a él mismo_".

Si el pelinegro había mantenido cierta relación sexual con Takada, y luego se llevaba montada en la motocicleta a la pelirroja vecina del castaño, y tiempo después se disponía para mantener una relación de "contacto" con Light, para luego acabar revolcándose a palos sueltos con una rubia en su apartamento… _¿No era acaso esa una prueba suficiente de la promiscuidad que tenía ese hombre? ¿No era acaso relacionable con L?_

Pues no para Light… aun no eran muestras suficientes para la terquedad del castaño.

"_-¿Qué te gusta hacer?_

_-Me gustan las motocicletas, los tatuajes… La música clásica y la poesía"._

L era letrado, un ser que le había hecho entender a Light que tenía una inteligencia muy bien formada, que era ético.

"─_Hagamos una cosa, intercambiemos fotografías ¿te parece?_

─_[…]. ¡Si, si! Hagámoslo._

─_Bien, tú primero, me darás una tuya ¿ok?_

─_Oye, ¿por qué primero yo? Mejor tú me das una tuya primero._

─_¿Y por qué no una tuya primero y yo luego te doy una mía? Ya, estaremos así toda la noche ¿verdad? Mejor resolvámoslo a través de una apuesta ¿te parece?_

─_Mmm… ¿Una apuesta? ¿Y de qué se trataría?_

─_Pues, yo te doy un caso y al finalizar éste te haré una pregunta, si respondes correctamente: yo pierdo y debo darte una foto mía primero, si tú respondes de manera incorrecta: yo gano y tú deberás darme una fotografía tuya primero. ¿Qué te parece?"_

L era inteligente, y eso saltaba a flote: era muy deductivo y engañoso en cuanto a lo lógico, y muy a pesar suyo, también Riuzaky lo era, no por nada había sido escogido por el profesor de la materia más importante que debían cursar en su carrera detectivesca.

¿Acaso podría llegar a ser aquello una simple coincidencia? Pues sí, sí para la testarudez de Light.

Y aunque su sentido común le repitiera una y otra vez que lo tenía enfrente, y que el trigueño había sido terriblemente ciego al no haberse percatado de aquello durante todo aquel tiempo; había algo que molestaba espantosamente al castaño, y que le causaba cierto halo de esperanza… un júbilo tremendo que demostraba que no era… _ese tipo definitivamente no podía ser…_

Las personalidades: no eran ni similares la una con la otra. Eran demasiado opuestas.

Entonces no podía ser… ¡No debía ser! ¡No tenía sentido que lo fuera! Porque era un imposible… porque de serlo, le rasgaría el alma en dos…

… _porque si lo era, entonces Light ya no tenía un sentido para continuar con su patética vida"._

Sus dientes tiritaban, y no debido al frío, sino de puro horror, porque había pruebas contundentes que demostraban lo que el castaño se negaba a creer.

Era una absurda obviedad absoluta, y aun así, Light rechazaba la similitud de acciones, la semejanza de ideales de ambos hombres.

En su inconsciente, sabía que debía rechazar a la fuerza el hecho de creer estar viendo a quien amaba tanto, porque si así fuese: ¡si resultaban ser la misma persona! Entonces Light ya podía describir su propio martirio… _porque no lo toleraría, su corazón no resistiría tamaña confesión._

No había aire.

Faltaba oxígeno entre ambos.

Le resultaba nulo el respiro, casi no tomaba soplos, de lo angosta que se había vuelto su garganta.

Y esperó.

Y sus ojos se aguaban.

Y su corazón ya no parecía estar latiendo.

Sus manos sudaban en frío, pero su rostro lucía enrojecido y caliente, con los poros apunto del estalle total.

_Y Riuzaky le miraba…_

_Ambos se perforaban con las pupilas, como intentando adivinar lo que el otro pensaba para aquel entonces… aunque ya los dos sabían a la perfección que ideas recorrían las mentes ajenas._

−¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí? ─un gran halo de vapor salió expirado de la boca de Light, hacía frío, el clima se había congelado debido a la noche que se había hecho presente con una rapidez inimaginable.

Sus palabras sonaron crudas, no tenían ese deje de vivido sentimiento… más bien tintineaban muertas a oídos de cualquiera que lograra escucharlas, casi como si las hubiera pronunciado un ya fallecido.

−¿Acaso no es obvio?

Los grillos en el césped húmedo, cantaban de manera resonante, pero sus interpretaciones aumentaban la tensión que crecía dentro del cuerpo del castaño.

─_No…_ –fue el único ruego que logró expresar, estupefacto, incrédulo.

Se negaba.

Rechazaba la idea de que todo aquello fuera cierto.

Era imposible.

Era inimaginable.

Era irreal.

Demoniaco y vomitivo.

Era incongruente, desesperante, mortificante, asfixiante, destructivo, _casi letal_.

No sentía el cuerpo, le daba la sensación de ser una simple hoja al viento, revoloteando al son de las palabras frías que acababa de oír, pronunciadas por los labios de Riuzaky.

Se quedó en medio de un espasmo imaginario, sin lograr articular ni una sílaba. Sus ojos café revoloteaban hacia todas las direcciones, intentando hallar una salida a lo que tenía en frente, algo que le comprobara el hecho de que Riuzaky y L no eran la misma persona, que todo era una simple coincidencia, que L probablemente estaría llegando al sitio acordado para encontrarse con Light en aquel albedrío desierto.

…_Algo, una señal, cualquier cosa que le hiciera entender a Light que no eran la misma persona, que nada de aquello era lo que parecía ser; _pero nada de lo que Light esperaba, ocurriría. Pasaban los minutos y allí solo estaban ellos dos, moreno y castaño: mirándose a los ojos; Light en un pedido de súplica, se negaba a admitir lo evidente. Y Riuzaky con su sola presencia, demostrando que todo por lo cual había estado esperando Light tanto tiempo, no había sido otra cosa que él mismo: el patán, sádico y malvado de Hideki.

─No… no eres… _no puedes ser_… −había temor en sus ojos, uno tan grande que carcomía las entrañas del moreno; había horror en el tono de voz que utilizaba Light. Agua salina resbalaba por las mejillas de aquella piel trigueña… y todo aquello, porque se avecinaba la respuesta que el castaño tanto temía.

Le había contado su vida a aquel hombre, miles de intimidades que sólo Light conocía de sí mismo y que jamás hubiera contado siquiera a sus familiares más íntimos; pero sí los había contado a aquel hombre.

_Había hecho el amor con ese hombre tantas veces en su imaginación, _había imaginado que lo tocaba, que lo besaba, lo mimaba, lo acariciaba de una manera que solo L podría…

Se había abierto completamente a él, le había entregado su alma. Light, había dado su vida amorosa entera al moreno detrás del monitor de su netbook, lo había amado de una manera enfermiza, casi maniática, por poco y psicópata.

No eran.

Definitivamente, L y Riuzaky no podían ser la misma persona, no cabría en la mente de nadie pensar un disparate de tremenda sandez, como era aquel.

_No debían ser la misma persona._

Tragó terriblemente espeso. Viéndose a sí mismo en un hoyo profundo, sin luz y sin lograr conciliar la salida.

Sus extremidades hacían movimientos abruptos, estaba a un paso de morir psicológicamente.

_A un méndigo paso._

−No…

[…]

Silencio.

Puro silencio.

Riuzaky clavaba sus pupilas en Light, hasta que decidió que era suficiente tortura para ambos, y agachó la mirada, sabiendo que no podría haber ni una sola palabra que agregar a la situación: nada que ya no hubiera sido demasiado tortuoso y que acabara fulminando completamente al castaño.

_Aunque ya parecía haberlo hecho… a eso, y mucho más. _

Se había herido a sí mismo al herir a otra persona… se sentía rasgado por dentro, como un cristal en trozos; había humillado demasiado a ese hombre, el mismo que le había robado el alma, que tenía su corazón en sus manos… y que próximamente caería muerto de disgusto. Porque hasta Riuzaky mismo lo estaba…

…Riuzaky mismo, estaba avergonzado de sí.

La duda aún acogía el semblante del castaño; todavía, un halo de esperanza, reconfortaba dentro de su machacado corazón. Todavía cabía una posibilidad…

Light se negaba a que la realidad lo destruyese por completo, se negaba a admitir lo que resultaba obvio ante ojos de cualquiera.

─Tú no eres él… tú no puedes ser él… tú jamás podrías llegar a ser _**él **_─había rabia extrema en su voz, completo desosiego que heló la sangre de Hideki, quien le miraba con cautela. ¿Acaso la necedad del castaño era tal que no podría creer lo que veía con sus propios ojos? ¿Era eso posible? ¿Podría llegar alguien a ser tan… tan… _ciego?_

Riuzaky lo sabía, el cerebro de Light solo intentaba proteger al castaño, de ser posible aquel órgano armaría toda una mentira para convencer a su dueño de que aquel sujeto no era L, y solo para no hacer sufrir a su dueño. Aquello demostraba lo susceptible que podría llegar a tornarse aquel muchacho de tan solo reaccionar ante la realidad.

Le causaría desordenes psicológicos, estaba consciente del trauma que aquella situación dejaría gravado de por vida en la carne de Light… _sería una cicatriz inolvidable, que aquel llevaría a cuestas por el resto de su vida. _Riuzaky no estaba seguro de pretender hacer tamaño daño a aquel alma. Pero las cartas estaban echadas, ya había respondido a la terquedad del castaño, ahora estaba allí de pie, frente a aquel. Había decidido acudir a pesar de tener en claro que la pobre mente afligida Light no sobreviviría a todo aquello.

Sus sentimientos acabarían hechos pedazos.

_Estaba muriendo… se ahogaba otra vez… nuevamente tocaba fondo en lo más profundo de la agonía total, de las penumbras y lo diabólico. Otra vez creía estar asfixiándose, hundiéndose… _

_Otra vez sentía estar mutilándose a sí mismo. _

_Nuevamente se sentía al descubierto, se sentía indefenso, se sentía un niño, se sentía Elle._

−¡TÚ NO ERES L! ─gritó enrabiado, y empujó en el pecho, con una fuerza constrictora, a Riuzaky contra el tejido de alambre. Se lo quedó mirando fijamente, a punto de cometer una locura, si es que al otro se le apetecía mentirle en la cara y decirle a lengua suelta que era L… porque no lo creería, no podía convencerse de algo tan aberrante.

_Se ahogaba en sí mismo…_

_Caía hasta lo más hondo…_

─Tú… no… eres… él ─se oía peligroso, con unas sílabas lo suficientemente filosas, a la par de unos ojos que mostraban el abismo en todo su esplendor. Light parecía endemoniado, estaba salido de sus cabales. Era increíble como hacía tan solo unos momentos, sus ojos dulces mostraban estar tocando el cielo al creer que vería a quien era el hombre de sus sueños; pero ahora, sus pupilas eran muestra suficiente de que su dueño estaba palpando con su alma, el infierno mismo.

Apretaba la playera de aquel con los puños, estrujando éstos con fuerzas infinitas (que triplicaban la que normalmente el castaño poseía).

Light estaba cegado, completamente enrabiado, sin reconocer quien era L y quien era Riuzaky, sin diferenciar realidad de ficción_… estaba perdido en desconsuelo._

−Tú no eres L –las lágrimas caían con fuerza de sus ojos ennegrecidos, como si el castaño se hubiera transformado en la parca misma.

_Agonizaba por dentro. Encontrándose, finalmente, a sí mismo en las cenizas del olvido. Hallando a su niño interior entre todo aquel dolor. Y preguntándose… ¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo? ¿Qué le estaba haciendo a Light? ¿Por qué lo arrastraba a la muerte junto con él, si lo que más deseaba en el mundo era protegerlo…? ¿Qué diablos hacía allí; amarrando a Yagami a su dolor?_

_Debía dejarlo ir…_

No podía permitirse que aquel joven muriera junto con él… No. De hacerlo, querría derrumbarse solo, él soportaría, Riuzaky era fuerte, ya lo había pasado muchas veces antes, y había vagado muerto en vida durante muchísimos años como para no comprender de lo que se trataba el peor de los sufrimientos agonizantes. Light no podía pasar por lo mismo, ¡no debía! O realmente moriría de tristeza.

Light era débil… no lo soportaría.

_Moriría, y no podría con la pesada carga de su alma negra a cuestas._

Todo se volvía negro: su corazón oscurecía como un tumor cancerígeno. Su alma no hallaba la salida, no podría con el dolor de saber la verdad.

─No eres L, por favor, dime que mientes. Dime que no eres L, ¡Hijo de puta! ¡No eres L! ¡DIME QUE NO ERES L! ¡NO ERES L, CABRÓN! ─lo zamarreaba contra el alambrado.

Lloraba enloquecido, rogando porque todo fuera una pesadilla y él simplemente no lograba despertar, ¡que alguien le despertara! Lo suplicaba.

Los ojos oscuros del moreno, no demostraban más que la verdad pura, la sangre espesa dejaba de fluir en su interior, durmiéndose todos sus órganos.

Lo miró con fijeza, descubriendo todas las emociones que pasaban detrás de aquellas orbes.

Y si realmente le amaba, ¿por qué estaba allí, queriendo hacer que Light bajara de una vez a la realidad? ¿No acabaría eso, por destruir la ilusión del castaño? ¿Significaría eso amor?

─Yo soy L.

_Ya no había nada dentro… tantas veces había muerto aquel pelinegro, que ya poco resguardo había en su interior para cualquier emoción… ahora nada tenía, ya nada le acogía internamente más que vacío absoluto._

Su alma volvería a congelarse, encerrándose bajo llave detrás de mil puertas de hielo, en la oscuridad y el frío de la soledad… de donde nunca debió haber salido. Y su interior cerrado fuertemente, como siempre debió haber sido.

Ahora era cuando Riuzaky, luego de todo lo vivido, volvía a convertir su alma en la nada misma: un pozo vano, recurrente y profundo, lleno de apariencias que acababan en un desierto total.

_Luego de lo ocurrido… ya no se creía capaz de volver a revivir… esta vez había sido suficiente._

Un puño constrictor fue a parar sobre su pómulo derecho, volteándole el rostro como a una maqueta. Lo había dejado sin aliento.

Puño, tras puño, tras puño, tras puño. Le estaba desangrando el rostro, el líquido espeso color rojizo, caía en abundancia sobre la piel trigueña de Light, tiñéndolo con aquella gama de color potente, casi violáceo.

Continuó golpeándolo tan desesperadamente, con todas las fuerzas de su interior, estaba deformándole el rostro.

_Esta vez, Light no aguantaría ni un insulto más… el pelinegro se había llevado todo de él, le había absorbido el corazón, le había martiriado el alma con sus pendejadas… Iba a destruirlo por completo._

Lo hizo caer sobre el duro cemento de superficie mojada, debido a la neblina que les había rodeado.

_Estaba muriendo._

Light se echó encima de aquel, y una, dos, tres, cuatro veces oyó el crujir de los huesos y cartílagos en el rostro de Riuzaky, rompiéndose, haciéndose añicos.

El pelinegro no se movía, ni se quejaba, no gritaba, no hacía absolutamente nada más que soportar el descargo de ira de Light. Se dejaba maltratar, y si aquella era la única manera que el castaño tenía de aliviar sus heridas, entonces el moreno le permitiría que lo hiciera trizas con tal de absorber aquel dolor punzante por el cual Light ahora lloraba, gritaba y al mismo tiempo, golpeaba a Riuzaky.

_No le diría que se detuviera…_

El pelinegro quería que continuara, quería que lo golpeara hasta dejarlo inconsciente, porque sabía que merecía un maltrato como aquel, sabía que él mismo no era más que una mierda. Sabía que el dolor, estaba llevándolo a tópicos extremos de sadomasoquismo: hería a los demás debido a sus adicciones, y para evitar sentirse a sí mismo como una lacra sin alma, se entregaba físicamente a los golpes ajenos.

Estaba llegando a la cima de la locura existencial.

Cada golpe que chocaba contra la tersa piel pálida del moreno, era una sutura a las heridas purulantes de Light, Riuzaky sangraba demasiado, pero resultaba ser una escena anestésica que le estaba reconfortando aquellas lesiones de amor, causadas por el mismo hombre al cual masacraba a los puñetazos.

_Aquel hombre, que desde ese mismo día, juró odiarlo por el resto de la eternidad. Quería que muriera, que sufriera, no tener que ver esa miserable fisionomía nunca más en la vida. Quería provocarle heridas tan hondas en aquella carne, que asimilaran las que tenía Light en el alma._

No merecía el respeto de nadie.

Era un embustero.

No logró reconocerse a sí mismo en ese estado de completa furia. Estaba arrebatado, expuesto, fuera de sus cabales, no había control de sí mismo en Light, solo rencor y la más pura ira.

No creyó ser él cuando veía la sangre de Riuzaky brotar de sus fosas nasales, con el labio rasgado y las facciones amoratadas; jamás había golpeado tanto a alguien en su vida, siquiera recordaba si alguna vez había herido así a alguien. Pero ahora, que sentía que a su alma la absorbía el diablo, no tenía otra cosa que hacer más que descargar todo ese veneno tóxico que recorría sus venas.

Lo pateaba estando en el suelo, y el hecho de que no se defendiera lo encolerizaba aún más.

_No era Light, no podía ser él mismo quien estuviera hiriendo físicamente a ese hombre. Estaba irreconocible, incluso para él mismo._

No podía creer, el castaño, que estuviera haciendo algo que él mismo siempre había creído: era tan inmoral. ¡Y Riuzaky no se defendía! ¡Estaba jugando con él, como siempre hacía! Explotó de ira, aún más.

Dejó el cuerpo mitad inconsciente, desparramado sobre la acera; miró sus propias manos: repletas de sangre… _¿Cuándo había caído tan bajo? ¿Cuándo es que se había transformado en… un alma en pena?_

Corrió tambaleándose por las calles de Kanto, luciendo ebrio de vergüenza y pesar, pero el haberlo golpeado hasta casi morir, no significaría que las cosas estaban resueltas. Las heridas dolían más que nunca en su pecho sangrante.

Había embestido a algunas personas en el camino, corría desesperadamente hacia cualquier lugar, el que fuera que lograra despabilarlo de tamaño shock emocional. Recibió varios insultos de gente impávida que se dirigía probablemente hacia su hogar luego de una larga jornada laboral.

Cuando se detuvo, lo invadieron grandes ansias de regurgitar, como siempre. No quería desmayarse, ni caer vencido ante los efectos de la presión arterial (que para entonces la tenía por los suelos, se mareaba); y con el estómago revuelto y hecho un estropajo de nervios y desesperación, se dejó caer vencido sobre la acera de su "hogar", preguntando al cielo nubloso, por qué demonios continuaba vivo, ¿por qué no podía morir de una vez y sentirse en paz?

_Su padre._

_Las lágrimas de su hermana y su madre._

_La preocupación de Lían y Mikami._

_Y el innombrable… porque ya no sabía cómo referirse a ese hombre, si es que era un hombre después de todo, y no un demonio._

Vio su vida pasar delante de sus ojos, creyendo que había sido una mentira, que ya no podría sino desfallecer de la angustia por todo lo ocurrido. Su alma se encajetaba a sí misma en un halo ruin. Estaba corrompido por dentro, Light mismo sentía el aroma a putrefacción que despedían sus fosas nasales. Su corazón yacía ennegrecido, encogido, como un pedazo de carne calcinada por fuego… _hecho polvo._

Se halló a sí mismo en una encrucijada sin salida, laberinto por doquier, siendo tragado hasta por la tierra. Los espíritus demoniacos del olvido lo perseguían, y él, allí estaba: arrojado sobre las lajas de aquel rancho maloliente que denominaba "hogar".

_Estaba perdido._

Ya no sabía si continuar respirando, si moverse, o por el contrario, dejarse llevar por la depresión profunda que lo encharcaba.

Podría simplemente dar un paso, un mínimo paso hacia los objetos de filo que reposaban en los pequeños cajones de la cocina, y así acabar con toda aquella tortura…

…s_olo un paso, y todo se iría a la mismísima mierda._

Lloró una vida sobre aquellas lajas, las paredes oían sus gemidos ensordecedores, eran testigos de las heridas sangrantes de Light.

Los minutos pasaban y no se detenía, lloraba tan fuerte que podría rasgar el firmamento de continuar haciéndolo. Estaba roto, se sintió perforado, se sintió abusado, profanado.

Jamás nunca lloraría de esa manera, eso había sido todo para él, ya no soportaría ni un minuto más viviendo a cuestas de la humillación. Nunca más volvería a confiar en nadie, jamás volvería a abrir su corazón a otra persona que no fuera él mismo.

_Eso habría sido todo. _

Ya no sería juguete de más nadie, y si debía optar entre acabar cortándose las muñecas y morir desangrado allí, en el suelo sucio de aquel espantoso lugar, o volverse la persona más mierdera del universo, optaba por la segunda.

Ya no más Light, el comprensivo. Ya no más Light, el cariñoso. Si de veras las personas querían probar lo peor de él, entonces lo dejaría salir a rienda suelta.

Les demostraría a todos que era autosuficiente, que podría llegar a pisar la cabeza de cualquiera con tan solo proponérselo.

Porque él era Light Yagami, y no dejaría que nunca más, nadie le pasara por encima.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Se dejó caer sobre el alambrado; escupió un chorro de sangre que fue a parar a su playera sucia. Sentía demasiado dura la quijada, probablemente Light se la hubiera descolocado de lugar.

Respiró con calma; no había sino angustia en su rostro pálido, melancolía aflorando por sus pupilas negras.

Miraba hacia el frente, pero en realidad no apuntaba sus ojos hacia ninguna dirección en particular, simplemente se había quedado en estado de sumisión total. Su cuerpo padecía una flacidez desbordante.

Sus párpados se pegaron entre sí, estando seguro de que ya no habría nada a lo cual temer, nada por lo que llorar, _nada por lo que soportar el sufrimiento._

Algo se había rasgado en su interior, algo grande (la imagen que proyectaba de sí mismo, tal vez).

Todo aquel tiempo, había sentido que Light era un espejo para él, una imagen devuelta de sí mismo, de su verdadero yo, _de su "yo" oculto._ La imagen suya que le devolvía Light, había mostrado algo diferente de él, todo aquel tiempo; al igual que medianamente había intentado hacer también, a cuestas: Takada. Jamás hubiera creído que él aguardaba algo "bueno" en su interior, sin embargo el castaño había demostrado una ingenua ilusión: que probablemente Riuzaky no fuera "tan mala persona". También Takada había creído lo mismo que aquel…

…_Y ahora, de seguro, ya no lo pensarían ninguno de los dos._

No le quedaba nada, en realidad y siendo completamente sinceros, jamás había tenido nada, más que una tristeza ambigua, la cual le acompañaba a donde quiera que fuera… _jamás lo dejaría en paz, nunca se libraría de ella: ésta se había transformado en su único colega a lo largo de toda su vida; ¿Cómo desprenderse de ella? ¿Cómo mirar más allá del dolor si eso era todo lo que había experimentado a lo largo de los años? Resultaba imposible escabullirse de aquella cárcel psicológica en la cual estaba sumergido… _

Necesitaba ayuda, era más que claro. Pero dudaba que alguien pudiera escarbar en su interior y cambiar su vida, así como si nada. Era imposible de tan solo imaginarlo. Él era un hombre abierto físicamente a cualquiera, pero sentimentalmente hablando, era cerrado a tan solo unos pocos. Solo Quillsh, su tutor, su "padre", _porque eso era lo que Watari había sido para él, un padre, un líder, un ejemplo a seguir (el mejor de todos), _sólo ese hombre estaba dentro de su corazón, nadie más que Watari acogía en su pecho, _pero Light había estado tan cerca, a tan solo milímetros de ser el segundo gran amor por el cual Riuzaky podría llegar a dar su vida, Light había escarbado demasiado profundo en su piel, y aunque el amor que tenía por Watari era demasiado diferente al que tenía hacia el castaño, ambos estaban dentro de su alma._

La sangre coagulaba sobre sus párpados, mientras él, montado sobre la motocicleta, presionaba la palanca de arranque con un movimiento de pies, y huía hacia donde creía que podrían resucitarle, aunque sea por unos efímeros segundos.

_Debía sentir que estaba vivo… que el alma continuaba dentro del saco de sangre y huesos que era su débil cuerpo._

Recorrió las frías calles de la ciudad de Kanto a una velocidad implacable, no llevaba seguridad encima, tampoco le interesaba en lo más mínimo. _Huía, solo pretendía escapar._

Su rostro comenzaba hincharse, los golpes de Light habían sido toscos, acabando por inflamarle el rostro hasta el punto de dejarle irreconocible.

Detuvo la motocicleta frente al callejón de siempre, donde las luces que provenían de los postes de luz a las afueras de las calles, no llegaban a dar directamente hacia aquel sitio, por lo que todo estaba terriblemente oscuro. _Y era mejor que así fuera: la negrura le resultaba tan acogedora, tan familiar (como cuando era pequeño y se pasaba días enteros, encerrado dentro de aquel sótano), la oscuridad había sido su aliado desde siempre, dentro de aquella, Riuzaky se sentía en su verdadero hogar._

Caminó despacio, ya que los machucones cada vez se hacían más y más grandes, uno de sus ojos había sido cubierto por sangre ya endurecida debido al paso de los minutos.

El grupo que se refugiaba en las penumbras de aquel callejón cual ratas (todos arrojados en el suelo, disfrutando; sonriendo a las fantasías recreadas por sus propios delirios, causados por las inhalaciones de químicos tóxicos; mientras la helada de la noche, caía sobre sus cuerpos, provocándoles síntomas de hipotermia), Riuzaky los conocía bien.

Se tambaleaba; casi ni podía mantenerse en pie, de lo atontado que lo habían dejado tanta cantidad de golpes encima. A grandes esfuerzos, logró llegar hasta el fondo del callejón, pero debió dejarse caer sobre una de las estrechas paredes si es que no pretendía desplomarse sobre la inmundicia de aquel suelo maloliente.

Inhaló con fuerza una vez que se sintió en "casa".

─Oye, tío... ¡Pero qué sorpresa que seas tú! Ya nos tenías bien abandonados ─sonrió, el mayormente consciente de todo aquel grupo de drogadictos─. ¿Qué ha pasado todo este tiempo que ya no te juntabas con nosotros? ¿Conseguiste el mecanismo para "hacer la tarea" en casa, tu solito?

Aquel hombre reía, tenía los ojos enrojecidos y desorbitados, completamente dopado a causa de la gran ingestión de narcóticos.

El pelinegro, simplemente, se acercó a las rastras hacia aquel, manchándose las rodillas y manos con la tierra sucia del suelo.

El hombre que le había hablado hacía un segundo atrás, permanecía recostado sobre uno de sus "colegas", la mayoría del grupo estaba tan dopado que a simple vista pareciera que estuvieran durmiendo, pero por lo bajo repetían incoherencias o bien reían como enloquecidos.

Debido a la casi inexistente luz que ingresaba de la calle al angostillo, no se lograba ver nada, aún así, aquel hombre (entorpecido como estaba), chequeó el rostro rasgado de Riuzaky, le causó cierto revuelo el hecho de que la sangre espesa cayera con tal voluptuosidad de sus facciones.

─Mierda, hombre, ¿Qué diablos te ocurrió en la cara?

El pelinegro hizo caso omiso al comentario, y simplemente tomó asiento a un lado de aquel. Tragó espeso mientras con la mirada, haciendo un tanto más de esfuerzo que lo normal, buscaba con desesperación una pequeña cuerda, y una jeringa.

─¿Te queda? ─no debía hacerlo, estaba mal y él lo sabía muy bien: no era un lugar para nada higiénico, probablemente las jeringas que se utilizaran allí estarían ya usadas, y por muchos, ¡pero no lograba contenerse a sí mismo! Necesitaba revivir… _se sentía muerto._

Lloraba en silencio, porque estaba al tanto de que realizando aquella acción, comprobaba que había llegado demasiado lejos; que estaba arriesgando la integridad de su salud tan solo por echarse encima una inhalada. Deseaba que sus lágrimas no fueran percatadas por aquel hombre, y que en cambio, se entremezclaran con la sangre que brotaba de las heridas en su sien.

─Aún tengo un poco. Ya, espérate ─el hombre tomó suavemente el antebrazo del pelinegro, llevándoselo consigo, para luego tomar una cuerdita que había guardado en el bolsillo trasero de sus shins destartalados.

Con la soga ajustó delicadamente la carne del moreno, haciendo un poco de presión, pero nada doloroso.

La jeringa, sucia, como Riuzaky lo supuso desde un principio, se acercaba a cuentagotas hacia la superficie de su piel; _no temió, quería que lo hiciera cuanto antes posible para así sentir que su pecho se abría a la felicidad y amor que le brotaba al probar una milésima de aquel demoledor líquido._

La aguja traspasó por sus poros, causando una leve hinchazón sobre su palidez, la perforación enrojeció en un santiamén.

Riuzaky gimió gustosamente cuando sintió el filo del objeto tan dentro de sí, y sus venas llenándose poco a poco con las alteraciones de aquel estupefaciente mortal.

─Ponlo todo ─ordenó firmemente el pelinegro, al ver que aquel vagabundo guardaba cierta cantidad del viscoso líquido dentro de la jeringa.

─¿Pero qué dices, hermano? Si lo hago, entrarás en estado de coma ─rió a carcajada suelta, mientras se tomaba las cosas demasiado livianas, con un Riuzaky que le ojeaba con rostro agresivo y pupilas violentas.

Le dio un empujón en el pecho, y lo obligó a hacerse a un lado, no le fue demasiado difícil tampoco, el sujeto estaba tan dopado que siquiera sabía en donde se hallaba para entonces.

─¡Dame la maldita jeringa! ─más que una orden, había resultado ser un acto de violencia típica de aquellos momentos en los que Riuzaky ya no sentía los efectos de los narcóticos. Extrajo con agresividad el objeto de la mano de aquel.

_Cada vez necesitaba la ingesta de mayor cantidad; cada vez le resultaba más difícil satisfacer su hambruna interna, con lo poco que recibía: necesitaba más, ¡mucho más!_

Llevó la jeringa, esta vez siendo presionada con la fuerza bruta de su mano derecha, hacia su antebrazo izquierdo; la apoyó con detenimiento, mientras las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos, se hacían humo junto con la sangre que las heridas causadas por Light no dejaban de bullir.

_Relamiendo la decepción que supuraba hacia sí mismo; sintiendo asco por su propia existencia, acabó inyectando todo el líquido dentro de sí. _

Sus pupilas se dilataron, dando paso a un éxtasis celestial, tan increíble como divino. Veía el rostro de los ángeles, oía la marcha nupcial acercarse, sonreía como un niño, un infante demente, el cual con pura inocencia_ lloraba a causa de amor._

Flotaba.

Era un crío. Era Elle. No había más que cariño alrededor. Todo era belleza emocional, un río gratificante de dulzura extrema. _Resultaba indescriptible la paz que sentía por dentro, casi como si estuviera oyendo la más tierna de las melodías._

La realidad era otra completamente diferente. Divagaba en mares de amor y felicidad, se sentía más allá del límite de la cordura, pero ¿eso qué importaba, si estaba experimentando la sensación de cariño más fuerte del universo? Era exquisito. Sabía perfecto.

Intentó ponerse de pie, mientras las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas no eran más que de placer absoluto.

_La ira no existía._

_La infelicidad era simplemente efímera, pasajera, no machacaba con dolor el cuerpo de Riuzaky._

Rasguñaba la pared de aquel callejón, antes habiéndose desplomado casi cuatro veces contra el suelo, pero era insistente. Debía ponerse de pie.

Los mareos que lo acogían resultaban terribles, aun así, la desesperación de no poder incorporarse debidamente, era contrarrestada por las emociones de divinidad y placer.

Prácticamente, al no poder incorporarse, gateó sobre la tierra y restos de latas, papeles, jeringas y basura que había desparramada por el suelo del callejón. La motocicleta tenía voz propia, le llamaba con un tono tranquilizante, estaba tan fumado que hasta la luna le sonreía, y él le devolvía el gesto con un saludo de mano.

A duras cuestas se montó en aquella, encendió el motor, habiendo antes sufrido varios vértigos. Aumentó la velocidad del acelerador, y sin siquiera lograr contener el peso de la motocicleta como se debe, tragó espeso antes de percatarse que veía a los edificios a un lado de las calles como si se trataran de castillos de arena, sonreía al tener aquellas alucinaciones de placer absoluto. La noche se convertía en una gama intensa de negros; y el blanco de las estrellas, se movía hacia todas direcciones, como en un planetario. _Todo era tan dulcemente psicótico…_

Sonreía, y a pesar de estar bajo los efectos de la droga, sabía perfectamente que la velocidad a la cual iba, era toda a la que daba la motocicleta. El viento que chocaba contra su rostro, por poco y le cortaba la piel de sus pómulos.

Y el pelinegro no podía dejar de sonreír, en aquel océano gratificante de emociones dulces como la miel.

Todo iba demasiado rápido, el tiempo y espacio no existían, era simplemente él montado en su motocicleta, haciendo de las suyas mientras pasaba los semáforos en rojo, y varios bocinazos (que para su estado mental en aquel entonces, sonaron como el coro de los ángeles) le marcaron las infracciones que estaba cometiendo.

Pasó una, dos, tres calles a esa velocidad agitadísima, ya casi ni lograba divisar los objetos que dejaba atrás, debido a la rapidez con la cual conducía.

El viento palpaba fuerte sobre sus facciones, de manera filosa; pero no importaba, al menos resecaba las heridas que el castaño había dejado gravadas en su piel.

_Light…_

"_Perdóname, Light". _Fue lo único de lo cual logró recapacitar mientras estaba montado sobre el vehículo, viajando a la velocidad de una nave.

_Estaba dopado._

_Su rostro aun despedía sangre que cubrían sus párpados._

_El acelerador iba a todo lo que daba el rodado._

_La vista se le nublaba._

Estaba perdido, inmerso de lleno en la inmundicia de las sombras que lo perseguían desde niño. Y no podía hacer otra cosa que huir, esfumarse de la persecución de aquella cáncer emocional que lo atormentaba.

De algún u otro modo, sabía que había vuelto a _morir, de alguna manera, ya estaba convencido de que su cuerpo ahora estaba helado, enterrado a metros bajo tierra, y ya no podría escapar de allí._

_No había salida._

_No veía la luz._

_Estaba ahogándose, moría poco a poco._

_¿Cómo es que había llegado a eso? ¿Cómo es que se había dado el lujo de sentir tanto por alguien más? ¿Por qué se había dado paso al cariño externo de alguien ajeno…? ¿Cómo era eso posible, siendo que él se conocía demasiado a sí mismo? Podía ponerse un límite, una barrera mental cuando creía estar pasándose de la raya, ¿y entonces? ¿Qué era todo aquello? ¿Qué MIERDA HABÍA SUCEDIDO PARA QUE TODO SE SALIERA DE CONTROL?_

La luz verde resplandeció frente a él, dando paso a los demás vehículos.

La sangre hervía, las alucinaciones se hacían más potentes. Era extremadamente difícil, a estas alturas, mantener el peso muerto tanto de su propio cuerpo como el de la motocicleta.

Todo era irreconocible…

Sus pensamientos le martiriaban la mente, lo sepultaban a tres metros de la superficie, asfixiándolo en nostalgia pura.

La sangre caía sobre sus ojos, los mareos eran continuos.

No logró ver la trompa del automóvil asomándose por aquella cuadra.

_No le dio tiempo a desacelerar el vehículo._

_Todo se volvió de un color negro azotante._

Un cuarto de segundo, tan solo eso hubiera bastado para entrar en razón, pero no tuvo oportunidad. Cuando cayó en cuenta de la realidad, su cuerpo había salido disparando de la motocicleta a una velocidad impresionante por los aires; veía a las personas atemorizadas, y con gesto de horror, gritando y sollozando, mientras presenciaban con detenimiento como el cuerpo del pelinegro se azotaba con fuerza contra el pavimento.

No sintió más nada luego de que su cabeza por poco y se partiera en dos, debido a la caída compacta sobre la calle.

_La sangre espesa, envolvía el cuerpo del joven, en un charco rojo._

Las multitud que andaba de paso por el lugar comenzó a gritar alardeada. El hombre de edad media que conducía el automóvil contra el cual había chocado la motocicleta, había salido rápidamente del carro, cogido por un terror que le causaba temblequeo en el cuerpo entero.

─¡Oh, Dios mío! ─se llevó las manos a la boca de puro espanto. Un joven había sido arrastrado a tres metros de distancia del lugar donde se produjo el choque. La sangre disparaba de la cabeza de aquel como si tuviera una herida letal en la zona frontal del rostro. El hombre del carro temió por la situación… _temió que estuviera muerto_─. ¡Juro que soy inocente! ¡Él se cruzó por delante! ¡Yo ni lo vi venir, lo juro! ─desesperado, el hombre temblaba y sus nervios se habían contraído como cemento, agarrotándose contra sus músculos.

─¡Mamá, no se mueve! ¡Está muerto! ─chilló enloquecida, una niña; la cual estiraba las ropas de la mujer rubia parada frente a ella, mientras lloriqueaba desesperada.

Todos veían atónitos la escena, sin lograr reaccionar.

Un hombre de mayor edad, que había sido testigo de todo lo ocurrido, inmediatamente supo qué hacer, corrió hacia el cuerpo del muchacho arrojado en el suelo, y arrodillándose a un lado de aquel, cubrió la herida de la cabeza del pelinegro con sus propias manos, impidiendo que la sangre continuara brotando con tremenda exageración. Sus ropas se habían manchado con aquel diluido rojo. Tocó el cuello del muchacho, había cierto pulso, muy bajo, pero existente.

─¡Está vivo! ¡Tiene pulso! ¡Alguien llame una ambulancia! ─gritó audiblemente, en modo de orden.

Una adolescente prácticamente perdida, con gesto atemorizado como todos allí, fue la primera en responder al mandato. Tomó su móvil, extrayéndolo del bolsillo de su saco, y cogiéndolo con la mano, se apresuró en marcar el número telefónico del Hospital central de Kanto. Le respondieron de inmediato.

Las sirenas de la ambulancia no tardaron en hacerse oír. Llegó lo más rápido posible. Y se encontraron con un panorama desolador, aunque bastante común en aquellas noches de adolescentes desenfrenados: un muchacho con el cuerpo prácticamente "desparramado por el asfalto".

Los hombres que conducían el vehículo, salieron de una disparada desde dentro de aquel, con rostros impresionados debido a la escena.

─¿Está vivo? ─cuestionó rápidamente el ambulanciero, un hombre de edad joven, que tomaba rápidamente al moribundo entre sus brazos, con ayuda de otro colega.

─Tiene pulso, pero está muy débil ─respondía el sujeto que hacía un rato, hubo de sostener en sus brazos al recién herido.

─¡Juro que yo no hice nada! ¡Él fue quien se cruzó en mi camino! No está muerto, ¿o sí? ─gritaba el hombre, atemorizado de lo que pudiera llegar a ocurrir con él, si algo tan terrible como aquello llegara a suceder. Temblaba del susto.

─Pues… esperamos que no muera en el camino ─dijo con tono de voz frío, a decir verdad el hombre parecía tener pocas esperanzas de que un milagro llegara a ocurrir y el chico de repente se salvara, estaba demasiado malherido y si de algo podía estar seguro, era que la mayoría de jóvenes que ingresaba en ese estado al Hospital, habrían de morir unas horas luego de ser internados.

Se abría paso el ambulanciero frente al coche blanco, típico de las Clínicas, para meter al joven moribundo dentro de éste.

Lo trasladaron de urgencia a la institución. Mientras tanto, las personas veían desoladas como la motocicleta había quedado incrustada en el parachoques del automóvil.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**Chicas muuuuuchas gracias por los reviews a todaaasss! **

**Enserio, me insistan a escribir y se los agradezco, escribo con todos mi esfuerzos **** (mucho sudor y lágrimas XD).**

**Tofe:3, me hiciste una pregunta asique te respondo, linda: obviamente con la pregunta de si habrá lemmon, te refieres a uno que sea L/Light; supongo que respondiéndote estaría adelantando la segunda parte del fic **** por el momento no va a haber. Pero la historia es L/Light, asique ya debes imaginarte… aunque faltan demasiados capítulos para que eso pase :( Espero haber respondido bien a la pregunta :D **

**Bueno, sin más que decir, me despido. Gracias por leer! **


	16. Capítulo XVI

**Death Note no me pertenece.**

**Ustedes saben que les agradezco a todos por leerme y comentarme, chicos! Hacen de mi ocio, algo mucho más que eso :D TKS Perdonen si hay alguna falta de ortografía, es que ahora ando algo cortita de tiempo.**

**En este capi hay lenguaje obsceno, bueno, como todos los caps XD. Y ahora sí… A leer! **

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Estaba llorando, con frío y hambre. Sudado debido a todo lo que había corrido con sus débiles piernas, atentando con desplomarse en cualquier momento.

Se había refugiado en una de las frías calles de Inglaterra aquella noche. Todo estaba cerrado, hasta las casas antiguas (con paredes repletas de moho) tenían las persianas bajas. Nadie correteaba o andaba por las calles, y claro que no lo harían con la tremenda neblina que caía; el agua de la cloaca que pasaba por un canal junto a la acera despedía un vapor que se esfumaba contrastando con el aire helado aquella noche de invierno.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía la cuidad de Londres, tan hermosa como la última vez que la divisó, permanecía igual de intacta, con los mismos edificios rústicos y aquel aroma a antaño que le obligaba al pequeño Elle a recordar a sus padres ya fallecidos.

Suspiró con fuerza, había pedazos de cartón arrojados en una esquina. Corrió hasta aquellos, no creyó que lograrían cubrirlo completamente de la tremenda helada que estaba cayendo, pero al menos para algo irían a servir. Una vez que los tomó con las manos, se los llevo bajo el brazo hasta aquella esquina donde no afloraba la luz de ninguno de los postes en la calle.

Sentía que sus dientes al ser huesos, estaban débiles, le hacía falta mucho calcio y fibra.

La tez se le volvía de una textura extraña, cual piel de gallina. El frío parecía traspasarle los poros.

Sintió los pies hechos un garrote al igual que las manos. Cuando logró vérselas a ambas notó que estaban violáceas.

Sus dientes tiritaban constantemente en un movimiento inconsciente, que por más que intentara detenerlo le resultaba imposible.

Quería morirse, estaba perdido en su desdicha: había huido de aquellos malhechores creyendo que no podría estar peor (eso jamás), para acabar allí con un frío de morirse… ni sabía si llegaría a salir convida de todo aquello. Había logrado escapar de esa tortura que significaron esos tres demonios vestidos con pieles humanas, para luego acabar allí, aunque nada podría ser peor que aquello, y no le importaba si en la mañana habría muerto de frío porque Elle ahora estaba feliz, terriblemente contento y llorando de júbilo por haber logrado escabullirse de aquella tortuosa infancia.

…

El hombre ingresó a la taberna de siempre con un poco de escarcha montando sobre los hombros de su traje de piel acolchonado, se la sacudió mientras estuvo parado en el remarco de la entrada. Al ingresar, notó inmediatamente como el aire cambió de manera abrupta en un santiamén. Allí, el ambiente estaba repleto de humo de cigarro, caliente y con varios hombres ya embriagados de tanto beber cerveza.

Dejó su galera, su abrigo y su bastón en el perchero del marco de la entrada.

─Quillsh ─saludó el cantinero a aquel adulto de cabellos blancos que tomaba asiento en un banquillo frente a la barra de bebidas─. ¿Lo mismo de siempre? ─preguntó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ya con el vaso en mano.

─Si, por favor, Victor ─asintió el hombre, con un gesto amable. Miró a los alrededores, toda una manga de ebrios parloteaba incoherencias, mientras él recién salía del trabajo y con un estrés bastante alto, sobre todo por estar resolviendo tal cantidad de casos en un solo día. Por más que pasaran los años, jamás lograría acostumbrarse a esa clase de esfuerzo físico y mental que exigía el detectivismo. Pero eso no le impediría disfrutar de un delicioso tazón de cerveza, lo necesitaba, al igual que todas las noches luego de una dura jornada.

─Aquí tienes, Quillsh ─le tendió el vaso y el hombre lo tomó para degustarlo con calma.

─No tienes idea de cuánto me reconforta, Victor ─logró decir luego de beberse hasta la mitad.

─Puedo imaginármelo, ¿fue duro el trabajo hoy? ─inquirió, el cantinero, mientras tomaba un paño con algún líquido de buen aroma, y con éste, fregaba la madera de la barra para limpiarla de impurezas.

─Igual que todos los días. Ni más ni menos.

─Ya comienza a agotarte el empleo, ¿verdad? ¿Hace cuantos años estas encabezando el cuartel de detectives?

─Treinta ─respondió, el hombre de cabellos blancos, estaba acabando su cerveza.

El cantinero sonrió.

─Es demasiado tiempo, Quillsh. ¿Por qué no haces uso de tu poder como director del cuartel, y decides trabajar desde tu hogar? Lo he visto en muchas ciudades: el detective de mayor prestigio ni siquiera debe asistir al trabajo, lo hace desde su casa.

─Mmm, puede ser. Aunque no estoy muy seguro. Me he acostumbrado al café de cada mañana y al aroma de la oficina, también a los rostros de mis compañeros de trabajo. No creo que pueda desprenderme de eso con tanta facilidad. Me daría mucha amargura despertar una mañana y saber que debo abandonar mi empleo; tú sabes a lo que me refiero ─el cantinero asintió con un movimiento de cabeza─. Es casi como mi vida, ser detective es todo lo que conozco y a lo que siempre me he dedicado. Yo crecí con ello, amo esa profesión y lo haré hasta que muera.

─Eres un hombre muy dedicado a lo que haces, Quillsh. Mereces lo mejor ─dijo mientras sonreía y guardaba el trapo en una caja─. ¿Gustas de otra tanda?

─Oh no, por favor, Victor. Con una sola me basta y sobra. Debes tener en cuenta que ya soy un hombre entrando a la tercera edad.

─Vamos, hombre. Si así te consideras a ti mismo, ¿entonces que me queda para mí? También yo me estoy volviendo anciano.

Sonrieron. El individuo se despidió del cantinero hasta la noche siguiente, en la cual él volvería a la taberna para beber otra de sus cervezas. Se acercó a la puerta de salida y descolgó del perchero su abrigo grueso de pieles, su preferido cuando se trataba de soportar ese frío crudo que azotaba Londres, cuando el sol se ponía tras el horizonte; y sus demás pertenencias.

Ahora que se había acostumbrado al aire caliente dentro del bar de Victor, salir a las afueras, le causó escalofríos. Colocó su bufanda alrededor de su cuello y no esperó ni un segundo más para aguardar sus manos del frío y ponerse de una vez los guantes negros, con colcha dentro.

Con su bastón empezó a caminar a cuestas por la calle desierta. Estaba mayormente a oscuras, los postes de luz poco alumbraban para entonces.

Había niebla, el hombre esperaba no pescar un resfriado, el clima realmente estaba pesado (ya de por sí en Inglaterra había siempre un ambiente cargado de humedad y frío, pero esa noche pareció ser el doble).

Al pasar por un callejón, con ese bendito bastón que le impedía moverse más rápido, oyó un sonido extraño.

Agudizó la audición.

Se oía verdaderamente raro… como un lagrimeo… Quizá fuera un perro que intentaba refugiarse del frío pero el llanto que podría provocar un can era muy distinto del que oía.

Con su bastón se ayudó a caminar dentro del callejón.

Había un pedazo grande de cartón allí, y un bulto debajo, del cual provenían esos sollozos débiles.

Estaba bastante viejo, pero si el oído no le fallaba, el hombre podría jurar que se trataba de un niño, aun así debía comprobarlo.

Intentó agacharse, y al hacerlo le sonaron varios huesos de la cadera, la edad ya le pesaba de tanto vivido. Se quejó, pero no tan fuerte ya que podría a asustar a quien fuera que estuviera allí debajo.

El sollozo continuaba. No se había percatado de su presencia. Y ahora que lo oía mejor, estaba seguro de que se trataba de un crío.

Por poco se le cae la galera cuando quitó el cartón. No podía estar demasiado tiempo agachado, con el bastón se ayudó a ponerse de pie nuevamente.

Y como lo supuso desde un principio… _era ni más ni menos que un chico._

Estaba mugriento, despedía bastante mal olor (y eso que el hombre estaba a unos pasos de él), sus ropas eran harapientas. Pero más allá de cualquier tipo de apariencias, ese jovencito tenía un par de ojos inmensos de un color nocturno indescriptible: eran hermosos.

El cabello lo tenía todo desparramado hacia cualquier lado. La piel era muy blanca pero debido al frío se veía rojiza, casi al extremo de lucir violácea.

Lucía asustado, aterrado. Permanecía inmóvil arrojado en el suelo, ante los ojos inquisidores de aquel anciano (que parecía ser de la alta aristocracia: vestía traje, y galera).

─¿Qué hace un muchachito tan valiente llorando de esa manera? ─sostenía el bastón de manera imperante, pero el hombre tenía un rostro dulce, muy diferente al de Lester, Tom o Jared.

Le inspiró cierta confianza, aunque de todas maneras, con todo lo que había tenido que soportar en su pasado, que se le aparezca un hombre que pudiera ser capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con él, no haría la diferencia.

Sus lágrimas continuaban rodando por sus mejillas blanquecinas. Al parecer se había quedado paralizado del miedo.

─No temas, no voy a lastimarte ─dijo el hombre agachándose para poder ponerse a la misma altura que el muchacho─. Mira lo que me haces hacer. Debes tener en cuenta que ya estoy muy viejo como para estas cosas. Mis huesos ya no aguantan tanto ─decía el hombre, mientras sonreía para inspirarle confianza al niño. El pequeño pelinegro permanecía mudo, con un rostro que demostraba terror puro, sus ojos grandes como la luna estaban lagrimosos─. Tienes mucho frío, ¿verdad? ─el niño no asintió, pero resultaba obvio que la respuesta era un _sí _rotundo─. Ten ─dijo, tendiendo al pelinegro el abrigo grueso de pieles que llevaba el hombre encima, debajo tenía un traje negro de oficina.

El pequeño dudó, en primer instancia, de si debía tomar el saco o no. Aquel no parecía ser un mal hombre, sus ojos eran dulces.

_Aun así temía de ceder, por lo que le fuera a pasar luego. No quería volver a sufrir._

─Desconfías de mí ¿eh? ─el hombre sonrió y lo siguiente que hizo fue atreverse a colocar el abrigo alrededor del frágil cuerpo del niño, que se quedó perplejo de la sorpresa─. Enserio que no pienso hacerte daño, pequeño. ¿Cómo te llamas?

El pelinegro dudó unos segundos antes de responder.

─Elle ─dijo finalmente con la voz entrecortada, había estado llorando demasiado.

─Elle ─repitió el hombre esta vez con gesto serio─. ¿Elle, y qué más?

─Elle Lawliet.

Guardaron ambos silencio.

─Muy bonito nombre de pila tienes. ¿De dónde eres Elle?

─De aquí, Inglaterra.

─¿Dónde están tus padres? ¿Te abandonaron?

─Murieron ─dijo con demasiada frialdad, casi como si estuviera hablando de algo trivial─. Los asesinaron.

─Comprendo ─dijo el hombre agachando la mirada─. Supongo que has estado vagando desde hace mucho tiempo, a juzgar por tus fachas ─el niño no respondió, tampoco el hombre esperaba que lo hiciera─. Mira, Elle. Te propongo algo: puedo dejarte ingresar a mi casa a pasar la noche. Tú tranquilo, no soy un degenerado ni un malhechor ni mucho menos, pero viéndote en estas condiciones y con la helada que se pronosticó que caerá esta madrugada, si tú duermes aquí probablemente estarás muerto en la mañana, ¿comprendes?

El niño ni asintió ni negó, se le quedó mirando al hombre con gesto mudo.

Pasados cinco minutos, el pequeño se hallaba caminando por las heladas calles que despedían vapor al ser el clima tan brusco. Tenía el abrigo del hombre puesto, era calentito y muy reconfortante, aunque le quedaba demasiado grande, casi hasta las rodillas.

Iba de la mano de aquel sujeto, caminando hacia el que sería el hogar de aquel.

Cuando llegaron notó que la casa era muy bonita, era de dos pisos y con un tono rústico muy especial. Le encantaron los detalles de las gárgolas y las macetas con plantas exóticas.

─Bueno, pasemos antes de que nos congelemos aquí afuera ─dijo el hombre sonriendo.

Una vez dentro, el pequeño quedó maravillado con tanta pulcredad y orden. Todo estaba en un estado más que perfecto de limpieza. No divisó telas de araña en ningún lugar de la casa, ¡era increíble el buen aroma que habitaba allí!

Los suelos eran rústicos color madera. Había una pequeña hoguera a lo lejos que calentaba todo el lugar, llenándolo con un aire hogareño.

─Ven para la cocina ─dijo el hombre con su voz serena. Elle ingresó al lugar, miró con detalle cada rincón─. Primero comerás algo y luego te ducharás ¿sí? Te daré un pijama mío para que te deshagas de toda esa ropa rota. Yo no tengo ropas de niño asique tendrás que aguantarte hasta mañana en la mañana para que vaya a comprarte un par de playeras, pantalones y abrigos.

El hombre buscaba algunas cosas en la lacena, luego se agachaba para tomar un sartén y encendía la hornalla, volcando aceite en ésta.

Elle recorrió el lugar con la mirada, se fijó en las cortinas de los ventanales antiguos, en la mesita de madera redonda que aquel sujeto tenía en medio de la cocina, en la mesada de mármol, en la cocina misma, y el horno, en el mueble que había en una esquina: el cual portaba las tazas, platos y probablemente también los cubiertos. En un lugar pequeño de ese mueble había un remarco de madera color negro con una fotografía dentro.

─¿Esa es su esposa y su hijo? ─preguntó señalando la pintura.

─Si ─respondió el hombre mirando tan solo una milésima de segundo hacia donde el pequeño pelinegro le señalaba, para luego volver su mirada a la sartén en la cual freía huevos.

─¿Están ellos aquí?

─No, mi esposa murió hace muchos años mientras daba a luz a mi hijo ─al parecer hablaba del tema con bastante fluidez y naturaleza, como si debió contarlo muchas veces antes o como si le hubieran preguntado ya muchas veces lo mismo.

─¿Y su hijo? ¿En dónde está él?

─También murió. Tuvo un accidente automovilístico hace siete años atrás ─miró a Elle por el rabillo del ojo─. Sabes, tu curiosamente te pareces mucho a él ─el hombre sonrió con ternura y con un extraño brillo en sus gastados ojos color ámbar─. También él tenía el cabello tan negro como tú y unos ojos inmensos.

El pelinegro asintió.

─¿Y usted los extraña?

El hombre le había dado la espalda, para así continuar con lo que estaba haciendo.

─Todas las noches, Elle. No paso ni un día sin recordarlos ─dijo suavemente, mirando la sartén con detenimiento, pero sus ojos vagaban por otra realidad, recordando tal vez épocas pasadas. Momentos mejores.

─Usted aun no me ha dicho su nombre ─dijo, el pequeño, cambiando de tema al ver que tal vez el anterior era demasiado delicado como para meter las narices.

─Quillsh Wammy.

─¡Qué nombre más raro! ─exclamó tomando asiento, mientras el anciano buscaba en aquel mueble los cubiertos necesarios y los colocaba en la mesita redonda.

─Si, también mi esposa pensaba lo mismo que tú. Por eso me puso un sobrenombre tal vez un poco más extraño ─sonrió─. Ella me decía Watari.

─"Watari"… no es apodo inglés ─dijo, mientras veía con ansias como el sujeto se acercaba con la sartén en manos y depositaba un par de frituras sobre su plato. El pelinegro se apresuró a tomar sus cubiertos con fuerza y devorarse en un santiamén la comida.

─Muy asusto ─dijo sonriendo y mirando al pequeño de reojo─. No, no es inglés. Mi esposa tenía rasgos ingleses y nació aquí en Londres, sin embargo su familia tenía ascendencia japonesa.

─Ya veo ─dijo, metiéndose un trozo grande de huevo frito a la boca.

─¿Cuántos años tienes, Elle? ─cuestionó tomando asiento frente al pequeño y cortando un poco de comida en su plato.

─Nueve, o eso creo ─el reloj (el cual se veía bastante costoso, a ojo de cualquiera) en la muñeca de Watari, marcaba el correr de los segundos─. ¿Y usted ha tenido otra esposa luego de que la suya muriera? ─el hombre no podía culpar a aquel pequeño de ser tan directo, aunque sus palabras sonaran frías, eran ciertas y después de todo, era solo un niño.

─No.

─_Oev ay_ ─dijo el pelinegro y se llevó a la boca un trozo de carne freída.

─Disculpa, ¿Cómo has dicho? ─preguntó agudizando los oídos.

─_Oy nèibmat evut anu adiv licifid_ ─respondió el pequeño, concentrado en acabar el plato de comida.

─Elle, no te entiendo… ─decía esforzándose por comprender aquellas palabras. Él era un hombre muy sabio, había tenido la oportunidad de oír cada uno de los idiomas del mundo, pero extrañamente a ese que pronunciaba el pequeño pelinegro ahora, no lo había escuchado jamás. Era un idioma desconocido, lo dejó bastante intrigado: no era latín, ni hebreo, ni mucho menos algunos más actuales como alemán o francés, tal vez japonés. No, no era ninguno de ellos.

─_Secul odatrecnocsed _─dijo una vez más el pelinegro, descolocando aun más al anciano, que estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos por intentar comprenderle.

El pequeño se desperezó y bostezó. Había acabado toda la comida.

…

Luego de un buen tiempo en la ducha, salió limpio y fresco del baño. El sujeto le había tendido un pijama enorme (de él mismo) y se lo había prestado para que dormitara al menos durante esa noche en la habitación que solía ser de su hijo. En la mañana iría a la tienda para comprar un pijama de la medida de Elle.

Lo llevó hasta dicho dormitorio y lo arropó como un padre a su hijo. La cama tenía al menos cuatro colchas de bastante grosor, que le darían todo el calor que el pequeño había perdido mientras vagaba por las calles frías de Londres.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no apoyaba la cabeza sobre una cómoda almohada de pluma, hacerlo le reconfortó el alma, se sintió tan mimado, tan renacido. Sus músculos ya no chillarían de dolor por dormitar sobre texturas rígidas como suelos…

─_Detsu se nu neub erbmoh _─dijo, mientras apoyaba la cabeza sobre esa cálida y reconfortante masa de plumaje que era la almohada.

─Juro que no entiendo ni una palabra de lo que dices, pero pronto lo descubriré, pequeño ─acarició los cabellos negros de Elle con la mano, y se alejó de la cercanía que mantenía con el pelinegro, hasta llegar a la puerta─. Dejaré el velador encendido por las dudas, ¿sí?

El pequeño asintió, desde la cama, ya con los párpados cerrados, listo para entrar a un plácido sueño restablecedor.

Cuando despertó en la mañana y buscó a Watari por toda la casa, vio un cartel sobre la mesita de la cocina:

"_Elle, debí asistir al trabajo, acostumbro salir en las noches de la oficina pero debido a tu presencia en casa, me temo que deberé retirarme antes. Estaré allí a las cinco p.m. _

_Cerré las puertas con llave para que no salgas. Todo lo que necesitas está dentro de la casa, hay comida en la lacena y heladera._

_Saludos, Quillsh"._

Arrojó sin interés el trozo de papel nuevamente sobre la mesa. Con los ojos bien abiertos y enterado de que la casa sería únicamente suya durante unas cuantas horas, decidió investigar un poco.

Abrió varios cajones de madera de unos escritorios, que estaban esparcidos por el lugar, arrojando sin intención cantidad de papeles al suelo. Varios de ellos tenían números, planillas contables, y por otro lado, algunos eran boletas de cuentas de luz, agua, gas ya pagas.

Ingresó a la cocina y parándose sobre una silla, abrió las puertas de la alacena y extrajo un pan. Mientras lo comía a mordiscones descubrió que sobre un mueble en la cocina había cantidad inmensa de marcadores indelebles (de todos los colores posibles).

_Los tomó, _maravillado con aquella vasta gama de tonos anaranjados, azules, amarillos y verdosos.

Acto seguido, destapó los marcadores y lo siguiente en sufrir un gran daño colateral, fueron todas las paredes de la planta alta de la casa.

Corrió en compañía de los marcadores destapados en la mano, rayando las paredes de cemento, pintadas de un color arena. Hacía dibujos de brujas, magos, hadas, demonios, ángeles. Hizo garabatos de su padre y su madre abrazados junto a él. Hizo garabatos de Jared, Lester y Tom con cuernos y colas de demonio. Dibujó a Quillsh con un par de alas blancas y una aureola sobre la cabeza, similar a un ángel.

La pared había quedado cual un cuadro de las mejores obras (según el pequeño Elle), repleta de conejitos, retratos de sus seres queridos, de otros seres más odiados y otros recién conocidos, pero aun así amables y dulces. No podía esperar a que llegara a casa Quillsh para así mostrarle lo bonitos que habían quedado los dibujos en las paredes.

Comenzó a correr por todos los pasillos de la casa, amagaba los brazos constantemente, cual si tuviera alas. Se sentía libre, respiraba un aroma de ensueño.

De pronto pasó frente a la habitación del hombre de la casa, la cual curiosamente tenía la puerta abierta.

_Entró._

Divisó con cuidado las telas finas que cubrían la colcha de la cama. La luz del sol ingresaba resplandeciente a la habitación a través de los cristales del ventanal del cuarto.

Era ordenado, limpio, resplandecía el brillo de la madera barnizada del suelo.

Apretó los dientes y exhaló un gemido interminable _al verlo._

No podía creer lo que sus ojos percibían, esa gama intensa de todos los colores mezclados con la forma cuadrada de cada uno de sus lados, le extasiaron hasta el alma.

Comenzó a ponerse nervioso de mantener tanta lejanía con aquel objeto añorado. Comenzó a contar cuantos lados tenía: seis. Cuantos cubos dentro de cada lado: nueve.

Comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente, armando en su cabeza el panorama completo de cómo debería lucir el "cubo mágico" armado, con los colores ordenados en cada lado del cubo.

Lo tomó con tanta rapidez como codicia. Comenzó a hacer tronar el pequeño juguete, daba vuelta los cubos, los colocaba de aquí para allá. Cinco segundos después, arrojó el juguete sobre la cama de Quillsh, aquel ya estaba completamente armado, con todos sus lados en perfecta gama de color.

…

Respiró profundo mientras caminaba con ayuda de su bastón, ya eran medianamente las cinco p.m. cada vez sentía con mayor fuerza la vejez encima de sus hombros, y ello comenzaba a fastidiarle. Le costó un triunfo subir los pequeños escalones del propio porche de su casa. Exhaló con agotamiento pero ni bien estuvo frente a la puerta, colocó la llave en la cerradura y giró ésta hacia la derecha.

Cuando ingresó, los hombros se le bajaron, la mirada se le puso seria de un soplo, su entrecejo se frunció en una mueca similar a la del enfado: había millones de papeles arrojados en el suelo de la sala de estar, ¡y eran del trabajo!

Sintió una sensación efervescente bajarle por la garganta y quemarle hasta el tuétano.

Peor fue cuando subió las escaleras a cuestas y vio las paredes del pasillo en planta alta: había cientos de garabatos en la pared ¡y con marcador indeleble! Le costaría una vida poder quitarlo completamente.

─¡Elle! ─gritó con voz ronca. Debía calmarse ya que no pretendía asustarle ni mucho menos, pero sí quería que el pequeño le explicara la razón de hacer algo por el estilo, si podría haberlo hecho en papel, una vez que el hombre hubiera llegado a casa, y le hubiera dado permiso para ello. ¡¿Pero rayarle las paredes…?!

Ingresó a su habitación, allí todo parecía estar tal y como lo había dejado antes de marcharse al trabajo. Las paredes lucían bien. Todo permanecía tan ordenado como siempre.

Se marchó de la habitación y caminó con ayuda de su bastón hasta el que había sido el cuarto de su hijo en tiempos anteriores, sabía que allí encontraría al pequeño pelinegro. Y en efecto: el niño se encontraba sentado sobre el suelo lustrado de madera, mientras con una mano movía un avioncito de juguete (que solía ser de su hijo, tal vez hubo de encontrarlo arrojado debajo de algún mueble en aquella alcoba).

─¡Elle! ─repitió el hombre con un tono de voz muy firme como para no denotar que estaba algo molesto─. ¿Te das cuenta del lío que has hecho en la casa? ¡Rayaste todas mis paredes con marcadores indelebles!

El niño mientras tanto le daba la espalda, con su mirada luciendo perdida, pero en realidad estaba más centrado que nunca, sabía que lo que había hecho estaba mal, y sintió miedo, ese tono de voz ya lo había oído miles de veces antes ser utilizado por Lester, y sabía que se le venía una buen paliza.

_Tembló._

Siquiera se atrevió a voltear un poco el cráneo y mirar al hombre enfadado en el marco de la puerta.

─Yo no fui ─dijo con su voz temblorosa y un par de ojos que denotaban terror absoluto.

─¿A no?, ¿y quién mas pudo haber sido? ─exigió con las manos a cada lado de las caderas.

─Em… otro niño.

─¿Y cómo es que ese otro niño ingresó a la casa, si es que yo había cerrado ventanas y puertas antes de marcharme? ─claramente el niño estaba mintiendo, pero el hombre planeaba descubrir qué era eso que tanto miedo le daba al decir la verdad.

−Yo escuché varios ruidos mientras estaba en el baño, y luego cuando salí ya estaban todas las paredes marcadas –afirmó el pequeño, apoyando su dedo índice sobre su labio inferior, esperando que aquel sujeto se tragara la mentira y no le diera una tunda con la hebilla de un cinto.

−¿Entonces me quieres hacer creer que entró un niño a la casa, curiosamente mientras yo estaba en el trabajo, se acercó específicamente al mueble de la cocina, extrajo marcadores y con ellos comenzó a rayar las paredes mientras arrojaba al suelo todos mis papeles importantes, y luego se echó a la fuga antes de que yo llegara y sin que tu pudieras verlo? –la idea era tan ilógica, que siquiera para Elle era creíble, aunque el niño mantenía esperanzas.

−Exactamente –respondió, el niño a la expectativa de que algo malo fuera a ocurrir. Que el anciano se enfadara y lo golpeara varias veces, como ya tan acostumbrado estaba.

Watari suspiró.

−Estás mintiendo, ¿crees que no me doy cuenta de ello?

Pasaron segundos en silencio mientras ambos se miraban a los ojos sin decir absolutamente nada. La mirada del pequeño pelinegro era triste, acojonada mientras que la de aquel hombre era feroz.

−No te enfades, por favor –suplicó con una voz de niño quebrada (muy dolida). Sus ojos con aquellas pupilas enormes y negras se volvían acuosos.

El hombre suspiró. Lo último que hubiera querido era que el pequeño llorase, pero al notar las circunstancias se percató de lo mucho que había levantando el tono de voz los últimos minutos, se sintió realmente mal consigo mismo, sabía las condiciones en que había hallado al pequeño, era injusto tener que regañarle y hacerle pasar por peores situaciones de las que ya parecía haber pasado con anterioridad. De tan solo pensar en aquello logró bajar las aguas y tranquilizarse.

−No me golpearás, ¿o sí? –preguntó atemorizado y el hombre con un deje de sorpresa, lo miró tristemente. Se odió a sí mismo por haber hecho creer al niño que él era capaz de cometer una aberración como aquella.

−Por Dios Elle, claro que no, yo jamás te golpearía –dijo con ojos tristes, mientras unas lágrimas escurridizas caían de los ojos callados del pequeño niño que permanecía en completo silencio y sin cambiar su expresión de mutismo absoluto−. No llores Elle, no estoy enfadado contigo –dijo el hombre con un desconsuelo que comenzaba a contagiársele−. Solo me molestó el hecho de que te atrevas a hacer algo de tal magnitud sin mi permiso. Pero no estoy enojado, ni mucho menos te pondría una mano encima, cariño.

Se acercó al niño y agachándose un poco (lo que sus viejos huesos le permitieron) alzó la mano y limpió las lágrimas que rodaban por el rostro pálido del pequeño Elle.

−Anda, no llores. Es una tontería. Ahora mismo iré a limpiarlo, con un poco de alcohol supongo yo que se quitará. Y no temas, que yo jamás iría a golpearte, Elle. Ni a ti ni a cualquier otro, eso es algo horrible que no debe hacérsele a nadie ¿oíste bien? –el niño asintió con la cabeza, volviéndosele el color a su rostro blanquecino, al parecer el miedo se le había esfumado de sus ojos.

El hombre se incorporó de inmediato y con ayuda de su bastón se atrevió a salir de la habitación, se dirigió hacia la cocina y tomó un balde en el cual echó agua con unas gotas de desinfectantes decolorantes, como lo eran el alcohol o la lavandina.

Una vez tomado un paño seco, lo mojó en aquella mezcla potente, y subiendo las escaleras nuevamente, comenzó a fregar con fuerza las paredes hasta que luego de una hora y media de tanto esfuerzo, la pintura de los marcadores comenzaba a aclararse hasta hacerse casi inteligible (las marcas quedaron, pero aun así había salido bastante, tal vez si repetía el procedimiento en unos días más, la pintura saldría del todo).

_No negaría, que el hombre había sonreído más de una vez al fijarse con dedicación en aquellos dibujos, los había visto más de tres veces antes de borrarlos._

Se sintió agotadísimo al acabar. Respiraba cada vez con mayor impedimento. Hacía mucho no realizaba esfuerzo físico como aquel, todo en su vida se había vuelto papeles y más papeles. Al ingresar a su habitación, el hombre pretendió descansar un poco y sin más, se sentó sobre las colchas de su cama para hacer ejercicios relajantes de respiración, pero cuando menos se lo esperó, un objeto punzante se le embarró en una nalga, obligándolo a incorporarse de inmediato.

El hombre tomó el objeto, lo recordaba, había pertenecido a su hijo, se lo había regalado hacía mucho tiempo, cuando aquel tenía aproximadamente unos quince o dieciséis años. Recordó que a su hijo no le agradaba ese juguete: ya que era bastante complicado y él gustaba de las cosas más simples como la música o el arte, para pasar el tiempo. El hombre de cabellos blancos también recordó que ese juguete en particular, jamás había sido armado, había quedado abandonado por allí. Y ahora, ahí estaba, el cubito mágico con todas las piezas encajadas de una manera espectacular. Cada cara del cubo tenía un color, ¡estaba armado!

Mientras el pequeño pelinegro jugaba con el avioncito de plástico, interpretando la voz de un piloto en pleno vuelo, la puerta de la habitación se abre de par en par. Se volteó para ver justo a la cara, el rostro de Quillsh, bastante impresionado, por lo que se veía.

−Elle, ¿tu lo armaste? –preguntó el hombre con gran asombro, mostrando el cubo mágico al pequeño.

Sabía que había que ser muy puntilloso y creativo como para lograr que todos los pequeños cubitos de aquel juguete encajaran de manera correcta. Y resultaría muy impresionante que un niño tan pequeño como aquel lograra deducir con tanta maravillosidad un artefacto como ese, _que había sido creado para hacer pensar a las personas._

El niño asintió, sin comprender por qué el rostro de aquel hombre lucía tan impactado.

…

Al caer la noche y mientras ambos cenaban, el hombre se atrevió (una vez acabada la comida y lavados los platos) a traer a la mesa varios círculos repletos de puntos de colores. Le había exigido a Elle que se quedara sentado, ya que le haría una prueba.

−Yo soy detective, Elle, me encargo de atrapar a las personas que hacen cosas muy malas –dijo el hombre mientras sacaba dichos círculos de papel−. Éstos papeles que tengo aquí los utilizo, yo y también el cuartel, para calcular la inteligencia de los criminales a los cuales nos enfrentamos a diario, una vez que los capturamos. Algunos han demostrado ser muy torpes y otros increíblemente inteligentes −el niño prestaba atención mientras aquel hombre ponía frente a él un trozo de papel circular repleto de puntos azules y rojos−. ¿Qué es lo que ves aquí?

Elle comenzó a frotar sus dedos con nerviosismo, agudizó la mirada y una vez pasados varios segundos, estuvo seguro de tener la respuesta:

−Un número.

El hombre se quedó estupefacto, mirando con ojos desorbitados al pequeño. Las personas con inteligencia normal solo verían un montón de puntos, el hecho de que el pequeño viera un número, corroboraba su teoría de que los lóbulos cerebrales del niño estarían más desarrollados que los de una persona promedio.

−¿Cuál? –preguntó, sonriendo entusiasmado.

−El 27.

El hombre cambió el rostro a uno repleto de júbilo. Debía comunicarse con Roger cuanto antes y exigirle que realizara una prueba de coeficiente intelectual a Elle, si estaba en lo cierto, entonces ese niño tal vez tuviera una inteligencia superior.

[…]

−Hola, Elle –saludó el adulto alto y elegante vestido de traje que tenía frente a él, al parecer era un amigo de Quillsh, ya que ambos hablaban entre ellos con amabilidad.

Estaban en una institución algo extraña, no era una escuela por lo visto pero aun así se oían las risas y chillidos de niños jugando. Era un lugar inmenso. Estaban ellos tres parados en un pasillo hecho de piedra pica blanca, donde las voces retumbaban en las aristas.

Él se aferraba con ímpetu a Quillsh.

−Elle, él es Roger, un buen amigo mío y director de una institución prodigiosa, para niños con capacidades mentales superiores a la normal –explicó el hombre que le tendía de la mano mientras señalaba a aquel otro−. Te he traído con él para que te haga ciertos estudios, ¿sí?

El niño, atemorizado, apretaba con fuerza la mano de Quillsh sin pretender marchar junto a aquel hombre (adonde fuera que tuviera que ir).

−No tengas miedo, Elle. Solo te haré un par de preguntas y ya. Quillsh estará sentado aquí en el pasillo sentado en las bancas de espera, mientras yo te hago el estudio, que no tomará más de treinta minutos, asique no tienes de qué preocuparte –le sonreía al pequeño mientras irguiendo su cuerpo se ponía frente al otro hombre para hablarle de frente−. ¿Qué es lo que has notado que te ha llamado tanto la atención?

−Bueno, primero que nada ha armado el antiguo cubo mágico de mi hijo, mientras yo me hallaba en el trabajo, y ambos sabemos que no es un juego para niños y es de compleja dificultad armarlo. Luego le he hecho unas pruebas a papel: le mostré los círculos con puntos y vio el numero 27.

−Ya veo, por lo que me cuentas sí parece dotar de una alta capacidad de pensamiento, pero será mejor que le haga las pruebas y luego veremos cuánta capacidad realmente tiene, por el momento no nos entusiasmemos –dijo serio−. ¿Otra cosa que deba tener en cuenta, Quillsh?

−Pues sí. Cuando llegó comenzó a hablarme en lenguas extrañas, no le he podido comprender. Me gustaría que te fijaras en ello.

−Bien, lo haré –miró al pequeño, y con una sonrisa le incitó a tomarle de la mano−. ¿Te parece si ya vamos marchando para mi oficina, Elle?

Lo arrastró prácticamente hacia aquel lugar mientras él volteaba la cabeza para ojear atemorizado a Watari y con la mirada reprocharle el hecho de que le estaba dejando solo a merced de aquel sujeto que ni siquiera conocía.

Mientras tanto, Quillsh a lo lejos le sonreía y le saludaba con dulzura mientras tomaba asiento.

Una vez dentro, chequeó con cuidado todos los detalles de la habitación, que más bien lucía como una oficina. Había un escritorio y más allá, en un mueble antiguo, reposaban varios instrumentos médicos. El pequeño tuvo miedo.

Pero antes de que lograra ponerse duro cual roca, Roger le exigió que se sentara frente al escritorio mientras él tomaba asiento del otro lado del mueble. Quedaron enfrentados mirándose a los ojos fijamente.

−Mira mi dedo –dijo el hombre mientras movía el índice de izquierda a derecha y los ojos del pelinegro le seguían sin interrupción−. Bien, tu vista parece ser normal. En un rato chequearé tus reflejos a ver qué tal andan. Por ahora comencemos con algo fácil, te daré un problema y tu intentarás resolverlo en menos de dos minutos, si te tardas más en responder, entonces significa que tu inteligencia es normal, ¿de acuerdo? –dijo sonriendo con ternura, el pequeño asintió−. Bien, comencemos por uno bastante fácil. Supongamos que eres el dueño de una canoa y debes cruzar a la otra orilla un vegetal y dos animales: un león, un cordero y un brócoli. Bien, el problema está en que si dejas solo al león y al cordero el primero se comerá al segundo. Si dejas solo al cordero y al brócoli sucederá lo mismo. ¿Cómo cruzas de manera que lleguen los tres a la otra orilla sanos y salvos? Tienes dos minutos para resolverlo. Ah, y déjame aclararte algo: debes cruzarlos de a uno.

El hombre presionó un botón en su reloj de muñeca. Comenzó a mirar a Elle, lo cual metía bastante presión al pequeño, que para entonces ya se había formado la escena del acertijo en su mente: un león, un cordero y un brócoli, y él mismo en la canoa, ¿Cómo pasar los tres sin que se coman entre ellos? Bien, manos a la obra: si cruzaba primero al león, el cordero comería al brócoli. Si cruzaba primero el brócoli, el león comería al cordero. ¿Y si cruzaba primero el cordero? Bien, en ese caso el león no comería el brócoli ya que es un animal carnívoro. Pero una vez dejado el cordero en la otra orilla, volvía a tener el mismo inconveniente: ¿cuál sería el segundo de los otros dos animales que llevaría en la canoa hasta la otra orilla? Si llevaba el león se comería al cordero y si llevaba el brócoli entonces el cordero se comería el vegetal. Gran dilema. ¿Qué hacer?

Pues bien, si lo pensaba con mayor detenimiento entonces su primer paso había sido correcto: pasar el cordero a la otra orilla, ahora el dilema estaba en el segundo paso, pero lógicamente debía ir en busca del brócoli y luego de llevarlo hacia la otra orilla, subiría nuevamente al cordero y lo bajaría de nuevo a la orilla primera, mientras lo hacía subiría al león y una vez llevado éste a la otra orilla, volvería por el cordero.

−Vas un minuto quince, Elle.

−Creo que ya lo tengo –dijo el niño y Roger mirándolo con detenimiento presionó el botón de su reloj y anotó algo en un papel sobre el escritorio−. Bien, dímela.

−Primero paso el cordero a la otra orilla y dejo al león y al brócoli en la primera. Luego regreso por el brócoli y al llegar a la otra orilla arrojo el brócoli a lo lejos y subo al cordero a la canoa mientras tanto, y lo regreso para la primera orilla. Al llegar, empujo al cordero para apartarlo, abandonándolo en la primera orilla, y subo inmediatamente al león mientras tanto a la canoa, y lo traslado para la segunda orilla. Luego de eso voy a por el cordero. Aunque también podría ser que primero deje el cordero, luego lo regreso y tome al león, luego vaya por el brócoli y finalmente voy por el cordero. Puede ser de las dos maneras.

−Excelente –dijo el hombre con sonrisa triunfal−. Ese es un ejercicio para comprobar tu lógica en situaciones diarias. Veamos qué tal te va con un ejercicio lógico-matemático. ¿Estás listo? –Elle asintió−. Bien, empecemos entonces, vas a tener que anotar lo que te diré a continuación, toma el lápiz y papel que te dejé frente a ti. La cuestión a resolver es la siguiente: si D es 4, 9 es I y 14 es N, ¿Qué es la letra B? ¿Qué es el número 6? ¿Y qué es la letra K? Tienes dos minutos.

Roger volvió a presionar el botón e su reloj de muñeca. Elle miró el papel escrito en frente suyo, lo pensó con detenimiento. Se veía complicado pero luego de razonarlo durante diez segundos logró sacarlo y es que era muy sencillo: deletreó el abecedario hasta la letra N, que sería suficiente. Entonces A: 1, B: 2, C: 3 y así consecutivamente. A cada letra le correspondía un número y a cada número una letra.

−Ya lo tengo –dijo el niño seguro de sí mismo como si fuese un adulto. Roger sonrió y paró el reloj. Le hizo una seña con la mirada para que el pelinegro le dijera la respuesta−. B es 2, 6 e es 11.

−Excelente –dijo el hombre sonriendo con ímpetu.

Watari continuaba esperando en el pasillo, aquellos dos se tardaban bastante, ya habían pasado más de treinta minutos.

−Bien, haremos el séptimo y último ejercicio, ¿te parece Elle? –preguntó el hombre, viendo que el niño ya estaba bastante agotado de estar sentado allí, probablemente querría salir a jugar como toda persona de su edad.

El pequeño rodó los ojos, hastiado.

−On oreiuq –respondió el pelinegro con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, ya no quería continuar en aquel lugar.

Roger levantó una ceja, Quillsh le había dejado en claro antes de ingresar que el niño hablaba en lenguas y había estado dispuesto a averiguar de qué se trataba todo aquello, pero Elle se le había adelantado.

−¿Cómo dices? –preguntó el hombre con una sonrisa en su rostro y mucha intriga.

−Euq ay on oreiuq ratse iuqa –dijo apretando su labio y amagando que pronto saldría disparando de aquella silla. Ya no toleraba seguir allí, estaba aburrido.

El anciano quedó más intrigado que nunca, comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Luego de haber escuchado con detenimiento la unión de las sílabas en aquellas palabras logró apreciar que aquel idioma no era ni español, ni alemán, ni japonés, ni alguna especie de idioma antiguo. Era simplemente su idioma natal, igual que el que estaban hablando allí mismo… inglés... _inglés pronunciado al revés._

−"Nube" –dijo Roger, esperando que el pequeño repitiera la palabra pero con su "particular idioma extraño".

−Ebun –dijo el niño sonriendo.

−"Sol" –volvió a decir el hombre.

−Los –respondió el niño.

−"Escorpión" –cada vez iba aumentado la dificultad de las palabras, para ver cuán rápido era el niño en invertir las letras.

−Nóiprocse –se le estaba haciendo bastante fácil al pelinegro, además respondía con una ligereza increíble. Roger aumentó la dificultad de las palabras hasta acabar en la siguiente frase:

−"Mi hermana y yo decidimos ir a tomar un helado pero como hacía frío preferimos beber un café" −se quedó esperando, estaba seguro de que el pequeño tardaría más esta vez. Pero en tan solo cuatro segundos, ya lo tenía a Elle hablando de nuevo.

−Im anamreh y oy somidiced ri a ramot nu odaleh orep omoc aícah oírf somireferp rebeb nu éfac.

Roger se había quedado estupefacto, mirando al pequeño como si hubiera hecho la cosa más extraordinaria del mundo, ¡y en menos de cuatro segundos! No lo podía creer, era impresionante la capacidad lingüística del pequeño. Debía comentárselo a Watari cuanto antes.

Al salir de la sala, el pequeño pelinegro instantáneamente corrió por el pasillo hacia donde se hallaba el hombre adulto que ya conocía bien, aquel miró a Roger, quien se acercaba lentamente hacia ambos.

─Elle, necesito hablar a solas con Quillsh, ¿podrías darnos un momento? Por favor ─el muchacho, al oír aquello, envió una mirada furtiva a Watari; luego de que el hombre le sonriera a modo de confianza, el pequeño se alejó de los ancianos. Se quedó vislumbrando el gran pasillo de aquella institución, sus ventanales, el jardín delantero con sus plantas y árboles, las figuras de cerámico con forma de ángeles y gárgolas─. Quillsh, tenías toda la razón ─Roger sonreía y colocaba una mano sobre el hombro de aquel─. El niño es increíble, tiene una inteligencia sumamente desarrollada en cuanto a la lingüística y la lógica.

─Lo supuse.

─Sería el estudiante perfecto para nuestra Institución. Pero hay algo que me acoge en todo esto: va a tener que recibir demasiada ayuda psicológica para lograr superar lo que me has relatado en la carta que me enviaste.

─Ni que lo digas, también a mí me había tomado por sorpresa, jamás podría haber imaginado algo así. Además, estoy comenzando a creer que el hecho de continuar con su nombre real, podría ser muy prejuicioso para él.

─Iba a decirte lo mismo. Aquellas personas podrían comenzar a buscarlo, y si llegasen a hallarlo, entonces Elle estaría en muchos problemas, quizá aquellos pretendan matarlo para acallar la voz del niño, y que no diga nada a la policía ─Roger lucía preocupado─. ¿Estás trabajando en eso?

─Sí, estoy investigando de acuerdo a los parámetros físicos que me ha dado Elle de aquellos hombres. El cuartel ya ha anunciado que comenzó con la búsqueda.

─Mejor así. En cuanto al nombre, es preferible que cambie también su apellido. Lo mejor será realizar los documentos de identidad del niño con otro nombre de pila. Pon una excusa ante el departamento legal: di que hallaste al pequeño y que éste te comunicó que nunca había tenido documentos de identidad, ya que sus padres murieron al nacer él y siempre vivió en las calles de Londres. Pero no menciones en ningún momento a Elle Lawliet, el niño se da por desaparecido desde hace años, y ello conlleva que también se lo dé por muerto.

Mientras tanto, en los jardines de la Institución, el pequeño pelinegro divisaba las hermosas rosas que nacían entre los pastos, todo allí era tan verde, le hacía tanta falta ver un color así de potente, de la tierra nacían jacintos, petuñas, rosas, jazmines y una gran gama de flores.

Todo era hermoso. _Tan pacífico. Tan colorido. _

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Despegó los párpados con lentitud; sus ojos lagañosos anunciaban el largo tiempo que había estado en reposo. Sentía que la garganta le picaba hasta un extremo insoportable, dolía, y mucho. Casi podía degustar el sabor metálico de la sangre bajando por su laringe.

Cuando el foco de luz en el techo fue haciéndose cada vez menos brillante, y sus pupilas se dilataban para darle mayor enfoque del lugar donde se hallaba, giró su cabeza con lentitud (le resultó imposible moverse más rápido de lo que ya lo hacía; sus nervios, músculos y tendones estaban agarrotados en una posición recta, sin permitir que se sacudiera más de lo debido).

A un lado de la camilla donde se hallaba, un hombre vestido con bata blanca conversaba ávidamente con una mujer envuelta de modo similar. Cuando ambos se percataron de que el pelinegro había abierto los ojos, se miraron entre sí y no tardaron en caminar hasta el susodicho.

─Mira que es lo que tenemos que soportar cuando los jóvenes van sin protección de un casco, a alta velocidad en un vehículo. ¿Te parece justo que debamos ser piadosos con alguien como tú? ─el doctor había tomado la pierna enyesada del moreno, la había masajeado un poco, con bastante vigor como para provocarle un dolor punzante; pero aquel ni se había quejado.

─Estos críos, ya ni sé qué diablos intentarán crear para tener un poco de diversión ─decía la enfermera, de manera desaprobatoria.

─¿Comprendes a la perfección lo que digo? ─el médico se enfocaba en los ojos perdidos del pelinegro, intentando articular las palabras de manera correcta.

El joven intentaba gesticular el habla, pero el golpe en la cabeza contra el pavimento, había sido de tal magnitud que lo había dejado atontado.

─¿C…uan…?

─¿Qué dices? No se te entiende. Articula bien las palabras, ¿crees que puedas hacerlo? ─decía, el médico; mientras tanto veía con minuciosidad el rostro rasgado del joven, había tenido que poner muchos puntos en las lesiones del rostro de aquel tanto como en las de la nuca.

─¿Cuánto… tiempo…? ─le costaba hablar, y eso le enfada, comenzaba a enfadarse por ello.

─Creo que quiere preguntarnos cuanto tiempo lleva aquí, en el Hospital ─dijo, la enfermera. E instantáneamente, el moreno se sintió gratificado con aquella respuesta.

─Llevas dos semanas y cuatro días en estado de coma, chico. Ahora mismo estás en la sala de terapia intensiva. Te hicimos un análisis de toxicología para comprobar tu estado mientras conducías, ¿acaso pretendías llegar sano y salvo adonde fuera que te dirigías, habiendo consumido estupefacientes con anterioridad? ─el hombre se oía molesto. La cantidad de víctimas de automóvil debido al alcohol u otras drogas, le hacían enfadar terriblemente, nadie tomaba consciencia de lo peligroso que podría llegar a ser conducir un vehículo estando bajo los efectos de los narcóticos.

El pelinegro no decía palabra alguna, claro que reconocía perfectamente lo que le decían aquellos; aún así, los efectos del golpe le impedían gesticular las sílabas correctamente.

─Ya, no te esfuerces. Por el momento no queremos que hagas labor alguno, de todos modos, yo creo que ya dentro de dos días, podremos trasladarte a una sala común. Mientras tanto, te haremos un par de estudios más de tu cráneo, las lesiones fueron muy graves pero llegaste a tiempo aquí, logramos suturarte todas las heridas correctamente; fue un milagro que hayas sobrevivido a tamaño accidente. Por el momento, estás ingiriendo alimentos mediante suero, pero cuando te pasemos a una de las salas del pabellón, podrás comer normalmente como el resto de los pacientes. No intentes ponerte de pie, porque tienes yeso en ambas piernas, en un brazo y también cuello ortopédico. Te fracturaste dos costillas y todos los huesos del antebrazo y mano derecha. Pero no te preocupes, ya hicimos radiografías, y éstas nos muestran que estás sanando bastante bien, y ¡muy rápido! ─el hombre se sorprendía de tan solo chequear a la luz de los ventanales, aquellos estudios hechos con anterioridad.

Mientras aquellos dos continuaban hablando de su salud física y mental, el moreno intentaba moverse siquiera un poco, pero resultaba imposible, sentía los huesos crujiendo dentro de su carne, le dolía la cabeza: como si realmente la tuviera fracturada en varios pedazos.

No sabía si era producto del suero, o de las inyecciones que debieron darle mientras estaba en coma, para lograr recobrar la consciencia, pero sentía un malestar emocional frustrante, siquiera se comparaba con el físico (que era muchísimo más leve, a ojos del pelinegro).

Se sentía descompuesto, vomitivo, nauseabundo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_Terriblemente nauseabundo._

Chequeaba los grandes manchones en las lajas del suelo, de los cuales él mismo había sido el causante. El vómito de aquella descompostura (que aun seguía vigente en su cuerpo), revoloteaba por el piso. La casa era un desastre, ni más ni menos que eso: Light había tomado varios objetos con sus propias manos y los había lanzado por todo el lugar, haciéndolos pedazos a cada uno de ellos.

No había dormido en toda la noche, y cuanto más pensaba en lo ocurrido aquel día, menos ganas tenía de continuar viviendo. Siquiera su cuerpo respondía a los comandos de su mente; hasta ponerse de pie le resultaba una tarea agobiante.

Debía asistir al trabajo, ya hacía dos semanas que había tenido que rogar por un maldito descanso, para variar: su vida personal iba cuestas abajo, _y en picada absoluta. _En las noches el sonido de las ratas deambulando por los canales del techo, no le permitían ni pegar los párpados. Estaba moribundo, había vomitado varias veces sobre las viejas lajas y ya hacía muchos días, pero siquiera sus músculos tenían la fuerza suficiente como para agacharse y limpiar el desastre que él mismo había provocado.

_No podía ponerse de pie._

_La piel la tenía flácida._

Cuando finalmente intentó pararse y escabullirse de debajo de las sábanas, sintió como un mareo intenso se apoderó de él, tan potente que debió volver a sentarse sobre el colchón de la cama.

Nada estaba yendo sobre rieles, si no hacía algo cuanto antes posible, todo acabaría desplomándose de una manera nefasta. Debía actuar rápido, tomar una decisión que probablemente marcaría su vida, pero que debía aceptarla si es que no pretendía acabar muerto allí, y ser carcomido como carroña por los animales que deambulaban en la casa.

…

Hecho un desastre, prácticamente, ingresó al trabajo. La secretaria de planta baja le echó una mirada fúnebre, delatando que se había atrasado unos minutos. No le dio ni la más mínima importancia, continuó dando pasos agónicos, el aire siquiera parecía ser real, todo lucía como un sueño, estaba más adormecido que lo normal. El último tiempo había estado deambulando como sonámbulo, era una sensación extraña de temor mezclado con una angustia punzante.

Su pecho era un completo desagüe de dolor, y no sabía ni siquiera cómo debía canalizar las malditas heridas causadas por los mismos recuerdos que le hervían la sangre. Era agotador.

Con el alma hecho un vuelco y la salud, tanto física como mental, desmoronándose por los pasillos del Hospital.

Deslumbró a Rosa con la mirada, aquella le devolvió una similar, un tanto preocupada. Se acercó al castaño con caución.

─¿Te encuentras bien, Light? ─de haber sido el ambiente laboral de la institución, un tanto menos riguroso, hubiera llamado a aquel chico con un calificativo menos formal, tal como lo era "cariño, dulzura"; pero el ambiente lo impedía.

─Sí, es solo… que no he estado durmiendo lo suficiente estos días, eso es todo. No debes preocuparte, enserio ─mientras intentaba ser un poco menos evidente de lo que suponía (ya que la enfermera lo miraba con extrañeza), su voz quebradiza salía de su garganta más lagrimosa que nunca.

─Te dimos varios días de descanso porque dijiste contraer un virus y que te sentías demasiado mal para acudir aquí, al parecer aun no se te pasa por completo.

─Si bueno, pero hoy era el último día de descanso, tenía que venir, o sino realmente Asahi se hubiera molestado mucho conmigo ─sus palabras al viento no dejaban de sonar vacías y temblorosas. Siquiera el propio Light sentía que las estuviera hablando él mismo, más bien parecían salir de su boca sin esfuerzo alguno. _Ya no le quedaba ni fuerzas para continuar hablando, su espíritu se desinflaba segundo a segundo._

─Tu sabes que ahora debemos ingresar al pabellón de los ancianos, allí hay personas demasiado sensibles, Light. No puedes ingresar así a las salas, ya que podrías contagiar a alguno de ellos. No te ves muy sano que digamos ─el castaño simplemente hizo un movimiento de hombros, ni siquiera tenía vigor como para abrir los párpados, no sabía qué demonios hacía allí, se sentía pésimo; aún así, los gastos de la vivienda no se pagaban solos, debía poner esfuerzo a como diera lugar, aunque estuviera muriendo por dentro, debía colaborar con la enfermera y el Hospital si es que pretendía que no lo echaran del que, ahora, era su "hogar"─. Hagamos una cosa, ¿por qué no asistes al pasillo de los adolescentes-adultos? Allí no debes hacer demasiado esfuerzo, además ellos prácticamente se bañan solos, no están demasiado heridos, salvo algunos pocos en los cuales sí deberás trabajar, y mucho. Hay dos o tres accidentados, uno de ellos tuvo un choque en la motocicleta hace dos semanas, no llevaba casco, imagínate, se rompió el cráneo en dos, debimos practicarle cirugía y suturarle por completo la cabeza. Ni te imaginas la sangre que perdió.

Light inmediatamente sintió una envidia moledora creciendo en su abdomen, ¡si aquello le hubiera sucedido a él, tal vez ahora se sentiría muchísimo mejor! _Si tan solo pudiera morir de una vez, toda su tristeza acabaría en un cerrar de ojos._

─Estuvo en terapia intensiva, pero ahora ya pareció recobrar un poco los sentidos. Aun así, tiene el habla un poco perjudicada, no pronuncia muy bien las vocales. Vamos a tener que realizar un par de encefalogramas más para comprobar que todo haya salido bien. Bueno, Light, a decir verdad, creo que ese es el único paciente que te costará un triunfo bañar y demás, aun tiene un yeso en la pierna derecha, pero luego el resto te será fácil, créeme. Pero descuida, él está fuerte ahora, su salud ha mejorado, las defensas en su cuerpo han aumentado, solo sú anatomía física es el problema, aun no se recupera del todo. Pero, Light, tú ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, ni siquiera necesitas que te lo repita ¿o sí? ─le dio una palmadita en el hombro. Light tenía en claro qué debía responder.

─Necesidades, ducha, almuerzo. Y a casa.

La mujer asintió con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Se despidió de él, diciendo que al ver al muchacho lograría identificarle: era el único de los adultos que parlaba de manera extraña y aun no podía mover correctamente sus extremidades, las habilidades motoras las tenía atrofiadas por el choque, sobre la motocicleta.

Light bufó, encima de estar completamente congestionado, con ganas de salir huyendo de ese infalible lugar, el estómago hecho un revoltijo a punto de lanzar, ¡y la cabeza que le dolía una centella! Debía quedarse hasta la una, pasadas del mediodía. Ya no veía la hora de que llegase el final de la jornada y pudiera regresar a casa, y echarse sobre las sábanas sucias para dormir hasta caer rendido en un sueño mortuorio fatal. _Sí, exactamente morir era lo que más deseaba._

Caminaba encorvado por los pasillos con la botamanga de los pantalones arrastrando por los suelos, ya sentía el peso del día sobre sus hombros. Quería que acabara de una vez ese maldito día y ya no volver a despertar jamás.

Había aseado los pasillos y habitaciones del primer pabellón, aún le faltaban cuatro más. Sentía que la tarea de todos los días se hacía más y más tediosa con el correr de los minutos, ¡no acababa más! El tiempo continuaba marcando la misma hora desde que había entrado al Hospital.

Sus párpados se cerraban, no toleraría ni un segundo estando más allí dentro, los instrumentos que tomaba se resbalaban de sus manos, ¡no tenía fuerzas siquiera para sujetarlos de manera correcta! Sintió deseos de asesinar a alguien.

Llegó a la sala ciento once, divisó a dos personas allí dentro, una era un adulto, del cual Light se había encargado primero, siquiera reparó en la otra persona, que permanecía algo somnolienta en una camilla a lo lejos, apenas y si lograba ver su fisionomía. Se dedicó al viejo cascarrabias que le ojeaba con incomodidad, como si fuese Light a hacerle algo demasiado horrible.

─No quiero que tú me bañes. Que venga una mujer ─decía el paciente, con un tinte homofóbico en su voz. El castaño, por más que no pretendiera hacer caso a aquellas estúpidas palabras, las sentía muy rasgantes. ¡Como si él fuera capaz de aventársele a un viejo fóbico y desgraciado como aquél!

Light intentó poner de pie al hombre, pero aquel se negaba, ejerciendo fuerza muerta hacia atrás, había dejado todos los músculos flojos para lucir más pesado.

─Por favor, señor Tsukuba. Es lo mismo que todas las mañanas, siempre soy yo quien le baña, no hay alguien más que quiera hacer una tarea como ésta y mucho menos con alguien tan despreciable como usted. Asique pido con gratitud que ponga un poco de voluntad y me ayude con esto, a no ser que desee que sus familiares en la hora de la visita, entren aquí y lo saluden, teniendo usted olor a orines ─el viejo apretaba los molares unos contra otros y miraba al castaño con ira (le avergonzaba que aquel hablara de aquella manera tan fluida sobre su incontinencia senil), no tenía argumentos para defenderse. Mientras tanto, Light, sentía con fuerza como un par de ojos desorientados clavaban sus pupilas en la piel de su espalda. No le dio importancia─. Además, si yo fuera a fijarme en un hombre desnudo mientras se ducha, quiero que le quede claro que ese hombre jamás podría llegar a ser usted, se lo aseguro. Usted no me interesa en lo más mínimo y ya quisiera también yo no estar obligado a ver sus partes íntimas, que me interesan demasiado poco a decir verdad, pero es parte de mi trabajo en el Hospital y debo hacerlo, asique coopere, por favor ─su voz era rígida, no iba a aceptar más caprichos de ancianos desobedientes, de niños malcriados ni de enfermeras mal habladas que corroían por el Hospital. Ya suficientes problemas tenía, y aquellos debían agradecer que él estuviera ahí para ayudarles, de lo contrario Light ya estaría muy lejos, solo le interesaba la paga, más nada quería saber con esa gente mierdera; _siquiera creía tolerarse a sí mismo a esas alturas_.

─¡Camine! ─ordenó tras un grito, y apretó con fuerza el brazo del adulto hasta medio magullarlo. El hombre chilló de dolor.

Una vez habiendo ingresado al baño, Light encendió con rapidez el grifo del agua, aquella institución era mantenida por el gobierno japonés, por lo que las tuberías no eran del todo eficientes, y el agua tardaba bastante en salir caliente. Al castaño no le interesó aquel detalle, tomó al viejo por los hombros y de un tarascón lo despojó de todas sus ropas y lo empujó sin reparos debajo del chorro de agua helada.

─¡Ahh! ¡Está fría! ─se quejó, con los labios volviéndosele de un tono violáceo en cuestión de segundos, y comenzando a tiritar enloquecidamente─. Hijo de puta.

El castaño poco reparo tuvo en el anciano, comenzó a fregarlo tan fuerte con una de las esponjas más rígidas que había hallado en la bañera, extrayéndole las cáscaras de piel que caían del cuero de aquel hombre; raspaba con tanta fuerza la superficie de la piel que la había dejado roja, y junto con el agua helada, el viejo no solo insultaba sino que también temblaba de frío.

─A ti deberían echarte de aquí por hijo de puta, ¡me voy a quejar con la enfermera de cabecera!

─Quéjate todo lo que quieras, cabrón. Ella me creerá a mí, no a ti; por mucho que lo intentes ─reía cada vez que la piel del viejo se volvía violácea, le daba cierta satisfacción emocional. El anciano dejaba al descubierto toda su intimidad, pero se la cubría con ambas manos ya que Light de vez en cuando le echaba un ojo despiadado.

─¿Por qué me miras ahí debajo? ¿No dijiste acaso que no te interesarías por un hombre como yo?

Light esbozó una sonrisa amarga de medio lado, estaba hueca, no había signos de felicidad en ella, pero sí mucha burla.

─Más que mirarlo, me estoy riendo de él. ¿Enserio creíste que yo podría fijarme en _eso_? ─ya no lo trataba con respeto, había dejado todo rastro de educación atrás con respecto a aquel hombre mayor, de todos modos _le importaba un comino─._ Más que un pene, es una pena. Me da mucha risa, todo blanduzco. Además, tiene forma de cartílago más que de un pito.

Con eso había acabado de destrozar la integridad del hombre, que le miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos, completamente desconcertado. De haber podido, hubiera abofeteado a ese muchacho ingrato.

Light tomó con agilidad las toallas que colgaban a un lado del perchero dentro del lugar, las arrojó a aquello hombre de una manera tan abrupta que por poco y lo hizo caer.

─Sécate tu mismo, si es que aun no eres tan inútil como aparentas ─dijo agriamente; saliendo del baño y dejando al viejo solo, a sabiendas que tenía un problema muscular y no podría mover de manera correcta sus extremidades. El castaño estaría a la expectativa de que aquel se rindiera y le pidiera ayuda, solo ver a aquel hombre con rostro amargado y creyéndose a si mismo un incompetente para realizar una tarea tan simple como secar su propio cuerpo, era suficiente para que Light se sintiera en la cima del cénit.

Salió del lugar, decidido a darle el desayuno al otro tarado postrado sobre la cama. Comúnmente esperaba a que las comidas se enfriaran, ya que la cocinera del Hospital las hacía tan calientes que hervía la boca de uno al degustarlas. No le interesaba, esta vez si debía meter bocados hirviendo a los pacientes, por mucho que aquellos se quejaran, entonces lo haría. Tan solo quería llegar temprano a casa y arrojarse sobre la cama; además nadie reparaba en él, entonces ¿por qué él debía reparar en los sentimientos de los demás? Se decidió a ya no ser amable con nadie más, todos probarían su lado más ácido.

Cerró la puerta del baño, causó un sonido potente al haberlo hecho con tanta ímpetu. Con la mirada gacha se dirigió hacia el pasillo y tomó la mesita con ruedas que allí estaba, para así adentrarla a la habitación. Extrajo de ésta el té ardiendo que yacía sobre la superficie de madera.

Se volteó con el objeto en manos.

─Abre la boca ─ordenó. Ni siquiera lo había visto aún, pero cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre aquel yeso recién realizado encerrado en su pierna derecha, el cuerpo pálido como muerto, su cabello negro, sus ojos inmensos con aquellas pupilas desbordantes y los tatuajes con forma de dragón recorriendo su cuerpo… _se le hirvió la sangre… la sintió bullir… pareció un volcán a punto de erupción._

El moreno lo miraba, con rostro extraño: entre tristeza, desconsuelo y ansiedad por el hecho de tener al castaño allí enfrente, aún no recuperaba el habla con demasiada cordialidad, pero recordaba perfectamente quien era aquel muchacho, sentía en su pecho una emoción hermosa al verlo. Su corazón florecía por más marchitadas que estuvieran sus heridas. Más que sin habla, Riuzaky se había quedado sin aire.

Light lo miraba estático, sin saber qué hacer o decir, quedando sumido en una tercera dimensión repleta de emociones e ideas de homicidio y suicidio complementados. Apretaba la quijada, oía su propio corazón abriéndosele dentro, aullando de ira, ¡iba a romper algo! Y probablemente fuera el rostro del tipo que yacía sobre la cama.

Apretó los puños con desesperación. Se embarró las uñas en las palmas al punto del sangrado.

Miró a Riuzaky, pero no había alma detrás del color café de sus iris, no había nada, estaba completamente llano y vacío, ni espíritu ni nada que lograse calmarlo. Sus pupilas expresaban horror, angustia y violencia, agresividad… No había nada dulce en ese castaño, ya no era el mismo, y Riuzaky estaba convencido que tal vez jamás volvería a serlo.

Light tomó de un brazo al moreno, y con demasiada fuerza bruta, lo obligó a incorporarse de manera recta, sentándolo como a un crío sobre la camilla.

─¿Qué mierda estás haciendo tu aquí, infeliz? ─lo zamarreaba de un lado a otro, apretaba constrictoramente el brazo de aquel, sintiendo que cada segundo que pasaba a su lado era conducente a un suicidio mortal─. ¡Responde, bastardo!

_Lo odiaba._

_Quería asesinarlo._

_Quería verlo muerto, y que fuera perforado por los gusanos._

_Quería que lo asesinaran con la peor de las torturas, que lo hicieran sufrir hasta la muerte._

No obtuvo respuesta por parte del moreno, más que un par de ojos delatores de la completa intriga que adoptaba el alma de ese hombre. Había hoyos profundos en sus emociones, sentía que amaba al hombre que enfrente suyo le miraba como si se tratara del diablo mismo, como si deseara aniquilarlo, mutilarlo, acribillarlo como a la peor de las lacras humanas.

Light corrió rápido hacia el pasillo, mientras tanto iba arrancándose con agresividad los botones de la camisa del Hospital, debajo de la cual estaba su ropa diaria.

Ingresó de un portazo a la oficina de Asahi, donde éste y Rosa platicaban de cuestiones de salud e higiene en la Institución. Ambos le miraron con los ojos desolados cuando notaron el alterado estado en el que se hallaba el castaño, hasta había arrancado varias telas de su propia camisa.

─Light, ¿Qué te…? ─preguntó Rosa sin lograr acabar la frase.

─Renuncio ─la respuesta había dejado atónitos a ambos superiores, no podían creer lo que escuchaban, mucho menos de manera tan firme.

─¡¿QUÉ?! ─interrogó la mujer, con la mirada desolada.

─Eso, renuncio. No quiero seguir estando aquí si la mierda aquella debe estar en una de las habitaciones.

−Light, ¿de qué estás hablando? ─lucía tan espantada, que sus mejillas sonrojadas se habían vuelto de un color pálido.

─¡Del imbécil que está en la habitación! ¡No voy a permanecer ni un segundo más aquí mientras ese estúpido esté echado allá! –la rabia le nacía desde lo más profundo de su esencia, no le interesaba estar frente al encargado del Hospital, ni mucho menos ante una de las mejores enfermeras de la Institución.

Las entrañas se le volvían un adoquín imposible de soportar. Sentía un martirio increíble posársele sobre los hombros.

─Light, ¿te encuentras bien? –Rosa lucía desconcertada, si hasta tan solo unas horas atrás aquel muchacho y ella habían tenido una conversación de lo más tranquila−. Hoy no estás en tus cabales, ¿qué te pasa?

─¡¿Qué no estoy en mi…?! –inhaló hondamente, no creía estar seguro de lo que estaba haciendo. Pero no podía calmarse, sus nervios le ardían, parecían estar prendiéndole fuego el estómago─. ¡No pienso atender a ese mugriento! –gritó a todo pulmón dentro de aquella oficina. Varias enfermeras y médicos que merodeaban por los pasillos, se quedaron plasmados del otro lado de la puerta.

El aire no ingresaba por sus fosas, _se estaba asfixiando._

Rosa fue quien reaccionó de inmediato, lo tomó por el brazo derecho y lo zamarreó un poco para que el castaño entrara en razón.

─¿De qué diablos nos estás hablando? –discutía tanto por Asahi como por ella misma─. ¡Si hay algún paciente al que no quieres atender por cuestiones personales, pues ese es un problema tuyo que no le incumbe al Hospital! Tú aquí estás trabajando, no estás para hacer sociales. Y a nadie le interesa si los pacientes te agradan o no. Tu aquí estás para tra…ba…jar, ¡que se te meta en la cabeza! –una vez dicho esto, zamarreó al castaño, causando que aquel por poco y se derrumbara hacia el piso.

La mujer, ni un segundo pasado del hecho, se arrepintió tremendamente de su reacción, no estaba siendo cordial como comúnmente era ella. ¡Pero es que ese chico le había hervido la sangre con sus palabras! Ni siquiera ella tenía el prestigio de quejarse, y muchas veces debió hacer cosas de lo más desagradables, solo para mantener el empleo, ¿entonces qué posibilidades tenía un primerizo de que sus palabras fueran tomadas en cuenta? Ninguna.

Light miraba con odio a ambos. Un desprecio insostenible comenzaba a emanar de sus pupilas.

─Yo no voy a atender a ese idiota… que lo haga otro –decía, con asco en su voz.

Rosa inhaló profundamente.

─El Hospital no va a traer a personas que te agraden a ti solo porque a ti se te antoja que así sea, no estamos para complacerte, Yagami –la enfermera ya había adoptado un tono viperino, casi ennegrecido y repleto de rigor─. Esta Institución es para toda la sociedad, no vamos a hacer lo que tú digas por un simple capricho tuyo. Y si no te gusta… entonces vete, estás en todo tu derecho de hacerlo.

El ambiente estaba tenso, Asahi no emanaba ni una sílaba de sus labios, el enfrentamiento verbal y psicológico entre Rosa y Light se estaba tornando potente, podría acabar realmente mal.

La situación tomaba un tinte cada vez más similar al de una verdadera disputa, más valía intervenir cuanto antes.

El hombre se incorporó de inmediato y llamó a Light con la mano, haciendo un gesto para que se aproximara a él. Pero el castaño estaba rabioso, ojeaba directamente a la mujer con deseos de acribillarla viva, y el sentimiento era reciproco.

Ni siquiera prestó atención a los llamados del hombre una vez que abrió la puerta y salió fuera del lugar, con varias personas en el pasillo mirándole de manera extraña, se había oído absolutamente toda la conversación desde fuera, y no había sido para nada grata.

−¡Light! ─llamaba a los gritos Asahi desde la oficina. El castaño se iba alejando a paso acelerado, por poco y corriendo hacia la salida.

−¡Oye! ¡¿Adónde demonios crees que vas?! ─gritó la secretaria, desde el escritorio, a un lado de las puertas de salida del Hospital−. ¡Aun no ha terminado tu jornada! ¡Vuelve aquí inmediatamente! ─el castaño no había hecho ni pizca de caso, por poco y da un vuelco a las puertas con tal de salir huyendo de aquel lugar, dejando a la mujer con la palabra en la boca.

Corrió durante todo el trayecto hacia su "hogar". Se le iba el oxigeno hasta causarle dolor de cabeza, pero no importaba, _lo único que deseaba era llegar y quedar desplomado._

…

Al ingresar, la puntilla de su pie izquierdo chocó con fuerza contra una de las baldosas salidas del suelo, y lo próximo en chocar contra aquella superficie tosca, fue su rostro… y de lleno.

Un raspón profundo en su mejilla comenzó a sangrar.

Estaba tan rabioso que acabó arrancando con sus propias manos la baldosa con la cual había tropezado, y la arrojó tan fuerte que al chocar contra una de las paredes de la casa, la hizo añicos. Los pequeños pedazos comenzaron a salir disparados por el aire.

Gritó tan fuerte que su voz se quedó afónica. Apretaba los puños con dolor, ira e impotencia. Le quemaba hasta el pecho. Y aun sentía la herida del pómulo, sangrarle con fuerza.

Rasgó su camisa, haciéndola mil pedazos, la tiró con desprecio sobre el suelo, no sin antes pisotearla como si se tratase de excremento. La pateó, insultando mil veces a aquel maldito Hospital en el cual se había metido, e insultándose a sí mismo por haberle escogido.

Ingresó a aquella habitación que hacía de baño en esa vieja casa rancia. Varias veces había chequeado el retrete, y por poco se desmaya al notar que no había sido limpiado hace años, tenía sarro y estaba muy mal oliente. Prefería orinar en las afueras de la casa más que en ese pozo de suciedad y gérmenes.

Abrió el grifo de agua fría de la canilla, en el lavamanos. Con ésta, lavó su mejilla, esperando que no estuviese tan sucia como se veía y no acabara empeorando la lesión en su pómulo.

_Miró su propio reflejo ante el espejo. _

_No supo descifrar si la presencia que le devolvía aquel cristal era él u otra persona. _Estaba irreconocible: sus ojos se infundían en un par de ojeras violáceas inmensas. Veía miedo del otro lado, veía angustia, decepción y fobias.

Temía estar cayendo por un barranco y jamás nunca poder salir de él, estaba hundiéndose en un hoyo oscuro; _no debía dejarse arrastrar por sus propios miedos, debía continuar, ¡debía sobrevivir! _Pero la imagen nauseabunda de él mismo que le brindaba el espejo no hizo más que enloquecerlo por completo, y acabó estrellando su puño contra aquel, varios pedazos de vidrio saltaron hacia sus córneas causándole un sangrando intenso en los ojos. De su puño derecho emanaba toda esa sabia rojiza mientras el mismísimo Light no podía dejar de llorar, bañando sus lágrimas con la sangre que caía de sus retinas.

No quería dejarse vencer, no deseaba verse derrotado. Había prometido que comenzaría a luchar por sí mismo, ¡debía salir vencedor de todo esto o realmente pagaría las consecuencias con su propia vida!

Inmediatamente tomó un paño sucio que deambulaba por el suelo y lo utilizó para vendar la lesión en su mano. Se dejó caer sobre el suelo, sintiéndose hastiado de tanta cantidad de emociones asfixiándole a cada segundo.

Debía hacer algo… o moriría, realmente moriría.

Un día, solo un miserable día faltaba para que Mikami se fuera de Kanto y nunca más volviera a verlo otra vez. Se sintió destrozado, cuando el moreno se fuera estaba seguro de que su vida acabaría siendo un desperdicio. Era el único con el que podía contar, ¿a quién acudiría si necesitaba de apoyo? ¿Quién más podría llegar a abrirle los brazos como lo hizo aquel junto con Lían?

Cuando Mikami se fuera, _¿qué sería de Light?_

Quería convencerse a sí mismo de que era independiente, que podía salir de aquella situación tortuosa en la que estaba sumergido prácticamente todos los días, pero sabía bien que se mentía a sí mismo de solo pensar aquello. Su independencia estaba amarrada al sueldo del Hospital…

…si el maldito de Riuzaky continuaba postrado en aquella méndiga sala de la Institución, ¿qué sería de la vida del castaño? Debía atenderlo a como dé lugar, aunque de tan solo pensarlo le diera ganas de vomitar toda una vida. Debía hacerlo si es que pretendía continuar viviendo en ese rancho de mala muerte y pagar sus estudios.

_No le quedaba otra… No podía quedarse en la calle._

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

−¿Recapacitaste?

El tic tac del reloj en la pared no dejaba de sonar.

─Sí.

−¿Entonces continuarás trabajando aquí como se debe y sin meter las cuestiones personales dentro? ─preguntaba, Rosa, estando ya bastante más calma que el día anterior. A decir verdad sentía bastante el hecho de haber reaccionado con tanto desprecio hacia Light, pero también ella hubo tiempos en que debió atender a pacientes que no eran de su agrado, y aun así debía hacerlo, ya que no podía darse el lujo de perder el empleo por algo personal que no iba al caso. Esperaba que aquel castaño hubiera llegado a la misma conclusión.

−Sí ─el trigueño ni siquiera contestaba por él mismo, parecía ser simplemente un muñeco a cuerda, con una voz falsa y afirmaciones igual de ficticias.

−Bien ─ya todo estaba mucho más calmo, debía soltarlo, era el momento−: Disculpa por lo de ayer, Light. Realmente no quise gritarte así, pero es que me habías sacado de quicio. Sabes, también yo debía tolerar cuestiones similares, y no fueron para nada fáciles, pero debí hacerlo, era mi trabajo, y no iba a dejar que nadie se interpusiera entre mi empleo y yo. Espero que realmente hayas pensado en esto. Yo sé que es difícil, pero debes soportarlo. Todos pasamos por algo como esto alguna vez en la vida, y probablemente tengas que congenializar con alguien con el cual no te lleves nada bien, pero recuerda que estás en un puesto de trabajo, no en el preescolar ni en la preparatoria, ¿de acuerdo?

Light simplemente asintió con la cabeza, dejando que el dulce sonido del "tic tac" de las agujas, lo embriagaran; y que el fin de aquella jornada llegase lo más rápido posible. Deseaba que se acabara de una buena vez.

─Bien, Light, ya sabes qué es lo que tienes que hacer.

El muchacho se dio paso entre la multitud de enfermeras y médicos que caminaban apresurados por los pasillos. Ingresó a las habitaciones para así comenzar con la labor diaria: una vez habiendo limpiado cada uno de los pasillos, se dedicó a servir los alimentos a los pacientes…

_Muy en su interior rogaba no tener que abrir la puerta de la habitación 111._

_Que un rayo cayera a mitad de la mañana y rompiera el techo del Hospital y le diera a Light de lleno sobre la cabeza para así quedar en un estado de coma, pero que por favor no llegase a la habitación 111._

Arrastró la pequeña mesita que contenía en su superficie las tazas de té, hirviendo como siempre, la cocinera dejaba el agua demasiado tiempo sobre el fuego.

Abrió la puerta de un zarpazo, impresionando a ambos hombres allí dentro. Al adulto cascarrabias de siempre, simplemente le dejó la taza de té a un lado de la cama, sobre la mesita de luz.

−¿Qué acaso no me vas a dar el desayuno tu? ¿Para qué te pagan? Al final no haces nada ─se quejó el anciano, con su típico gesto repugnante.

−¿Acaso usted es manco o estúpido, que no puede servirse a sí mismo una mendiga taza de té? ─respondió el castaño con la peor de las intenciones.

−Ojalá te muerdas la lengua y te tragues tu propio veneno, pendejo ─había dicho el viejo, pero con un tono de voz tan bajo que Light tan solo oyó un murmullo indescifrable.

Se acercó a la segunda camilla. Miró de arriba abajo al hombre recostado en aquella, simplemente le dedicó una ojeada fúnebre, de las peores que pudo haber ofrecido.

El pelinegro no tembló, tan solo porque sabía que muy en su interior, Light solo estaba herido, era puro dolor lo que emanaba aquella alma.

De lleno, metió en la boca de aquel el té hirviendo, que no hizo más que quemarle hasta la garganta.

Aquel no se había quejado, sabía que un mínimo gimoteo y Light podría llegar a darle un puñetazo en la cara. Más valía estarse quietos.

Cuando el pelinegro cerró la boca emitiendo con un gesto de que ya no quería más de aquel líquido que le calentaba hasta la médula, el castaño lo zamarreó, sin ni siquiera reparar que aquel brazo había sido recientemente curado de una dislocación previa.

−¡Trágatelo! ─ordenó con impaciencia, y volcó de lleno dentro de la boca del moreno todo el té hirviendo. Light estuvo seguro de que aquello probablemente le había pelado la garganta a Riuzaky−. ¡Siéntate bien! ─le gritó a todo pulmón, y volvió a zamarrearle como si aquel se tratara de un crío. El viejo que veía la escena la presenciaba como si todo aquello se tratase de una injusticia, como un aprovechamiento de poder por parte del castaño, _pero poco sabía de la verdadera relación entre aquellos dos._

Hasta tocar su piel extremadamente blanca, parecía bullirle la sangre, le daba asco mirarlo a los ojos, _esas pupilas negras llenas de… de… de nada._

−¿Quieres pararte? ¿O eres tan estúpido que no puedes? ─decía, Light; mientras veía como el pelinegro hacía todos los esfuerzos posibles por hacerse a un lado de la camilla e incorporarse, pero con el yeso en la pierna le resultaba casi imposible valerse por sí mismo−. ¡Muévete! ─le gritó al oído, por poco y rompiéndole el tímpano al moreno─. ¿Y tú que mierda estás mirando? –le dijo al anciano que los veía con disimulo, pero luego de aquella amenaza de aquel muchacho, que más parecía ser un demonio antes que un enfermero, se hizo el desentendido y volteó su cuerpo para aparentar que no veía ni oía nada que no fuera de su conveniencia.

Había abierto la puerta del baño para que el pelinegro ingresara, desgraciadamente Light debía duchar a todos los pacientes del Hospital, y aquel día le tocaba al desgraciado de Riuzaky.

Lo desnudó demasiado rápido y sin reparo. Al contrario del otro paciente, con éste haría algo peor: dejaría que el agua se volviera tan caliente que le quemara hasta el tuétano a Riuzaky.

Tocó la lluvia que caía del grifo, y una vez que ésta hubo de estar lo suficientemente hirviendo, arrojó al moreno debajo de aquella, viendo como un vapor impresionante los envolvía, a lo sumo le dejaría marcas rojas de quemaduras sobre aquella piel blanca.

─¿Tienes algo que reclamar? –esperaba que le dijera que le ardía, ¡que su piel quemaba como un volcán! Pero nada salía de la boca del pelinegro, no se quejaba, ¡volvía a hacer lo mismo de aquella noche!

Eso fue suficiente como para hacerlo brotar de furia. Tomó al moreno por los pelos de la cabeza y metió el rostro de éste por completo debajo del agua hirviendo, vigilando que por sus fosas nasales no ingresara oxigeno, y acabara asfixiándose, quería verlo muerto.

─¿Tienes algo para decir? ¿Eh, cabrón? –incitaba el castaño con una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro. Los puntos de la cirugía en la cabeza del moreno estaban recién hechos, y Light le arrancaba los pelos con tanta fuerza que podría descosérselos y acabar haciendo un charco de sangre en el suelo de la bañera. _Y mejor si así era…_ quería que se desangrara vivo.

Light chequeó la masculinidad de Riuzaky, estaba flácida, encogida, con su gran tamaño habitual, pero sin emoción alguna. Sintió verdadero dolor al recordar que el gusto de aquella hombría continuaba estando en las papilas de su lengua, lo había degustado, había probado sus besos, sus manos recorriéndole el cuerpo, ¡se había excitado con él! Y ahora allí estaba, ahogándolo con el agua de la regadera, aprovechando que Riuzaky estaba lo suficientemente débil como para no intentar defenderse.

Iba a destrozarlo. Le dejaría los huesos hechos polvo, ¡lo descuartizaría!

─¡¿Tienes algo que decirme?! ¡Hijo de puta! –le gritó tan fuerte, atrayendo al pelinegro hacia él, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, mientras Riuzaky aspiraba todo el aire que podía luego de haber estado varios minutos debajo de aquella agua que le había quemado hasta los órganos.

Se quedó mirándolo, descubriendo lo recónditos que lucían sus ojos para entonces…

El aire se cortó.

No podía respirar.

Sentía que moría de una vez y por todas.

─Te amo, Light.

Se quedó estático, enrabiado, echando cólera hasta por las orejas.

Su voz quebrada, su desvergüenza, su mirada… _fueron suficientes para causar que su corazón se endureciera como una roca. _Estaba mintiendo, todo él era una mentira, no era más que un sujeto despreciable, una lacra humana que no merecía tener a nadie a su lado.

Si estuviera muerto, todos serían mucho más felices. Y ni que hablar de Light, tocaría el cénit del placer de tan solo poder ver a ese sujeto metido dentro de un cajón, siendo carcomido por los gusanos a dos metros bajo tierra.

Le dio un tremendo empujón, que acabó estrellando el cuerpo de Riuzaky contra los azulejos de una de las paredes. Era un descarado, un maldito, _no era nadie para él, no era nada…_

Se alejó de él, casi como si su tacto le quemara, se acercó hacia la salida de la habitación, habiendo dejado el cuerpo moribundo del moreno arrojado sobre una de las paredes de la bañera, sin poder levantarse a sí mismo por falta de energías.

−Yo no sé por qué no te moriste en ese accidente. Todo hubiera sido mucho mejor si ahora estuvieras muerto.

Tras decir aquello, salió caminando a zancadas del baño y también de aquella habitación.

…

Rosa caminaba por el pasillo, despidiéndose de todos sus colegas de trabajo. Finalmente se iría a casa luego de un arduo día de trabajo. Estuvo esperando aquel momento durante toda la jornada. Ya estaba tan cansada de ver jeringas, medicamentos, camillas y sueros, que juró que explotaría.

Había llegado hasta la entrada del Hospital, cuando la secretaria la llama con un gesto de manos. Con la mirada algo extrañada se acerca a aquella.

─¿Qué sucede?

─Te han dejado una carta –dijo la mujer extendiéndosela.

─¿Quién? –preguntó mientras la abría con apuro.

─Tu ayudante, me pidió que por favor te la diera cuando acabara tu jornada laboral, esta misma mañana, antes de que se marchara a casa, a eso de la una pasadas del mediodía.

La mujer, extrajo el papel dentro del sobre y se detuvo a leerlo, no sin antes haberse colocado las gafas de lectura que colgaban de su cuello.

"_Rosa, quiero darte las gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí últimamente. Descuida, el pleito que tuvimos ayer no tiene nada que ver con todo esto, es que realmente tengo problemas personales que debo resolver. Últimamente mi vida se ha tornado demasiado gris como para soportarla, tengo muchos problemas y si no me ocupo de ellos, voy a acabar realmente mal. De todas formas, ésto no es algo que te incumba a ti, asique tampoco planeo extenderme demasiado con un tema que no te compete y tal vez siquiera te interese. _

_Debo partir, es una decisión que he tomado en este corto lapso de tiempo. Realmente me ha agradado el hecho de trabajar allí dentro, fue increíble mientras duró, pero mis cuestiones personales son mucho mayores que un empleo, y prefiero ocuparme de mi integridad emocional antes que del dinero que ingresa por mi bolsillo. Es muy importante que así sea, sino, creo que puedo llegar a morir de angustia si continúo posicionado en donde estoy ahora. He decidido empezar a creer más en mí y en mi capacidad como persona, quiero volverme más fuerte, quiero llegar a ser alguien seguro de sí mismo, quiero dejar todo el pasado que me atormenta atrás._

_Espero comprendas, y nuevamente vuelvo a darte las gracias. Ojalá volvamos a vernos algún día para contarte que tal me ha ido._

_Atte. Light" _

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

−¿Qué hay de las cortinas? ─preguntaba Mikami, sosteniendo una hoja y un lapicero en ambas manos, tildando los objetos ya empacados.

−Ya las guardé ─respondía Lían echando un vistazo a la correspondiente maleta.

−¿Y las sartenes y ollas?

─Empacadas.

−¿Toda la ropa está en los bolsos correspondientes?

─Sí, ya me he encargado de eso.

−¿Qué hay de los objetos del botiquín y las cosas del baño?

─Empacadas.

−Mmm… ya está todo en las maletas, ¿verdad?

─Sí, solo debemos llevar los bolsos al camión, junto con los muebles. Y ya estará todo listo –ambos chequeaban como se veía el apartamento del pelinegro estando completamente vacío. Un deje de melancolía brotaba en sus gargantas al percatarse que solo quedaban las marcas de los muebles que antes hubieron de estar en aquellos rincones. Con aquel paso, irían a dejar muchos recuerdos y situaciones atrás; pero era un salto que estaban dispuestos a dar.

Tokio les estaba esperando, iría junto con Lían, comenzaría una nueva vida, con distintos vecinos, conviviendo con su actual pareja: el pelirrojo; y quién sabe, tal vez haría nuevos amigos.

Todo sería nuevo. Y probablemente era mejor que así fuese. A veces los cambios resultaban ser para mejor. _Pero definitivamente extrañaría a Light, y el hecho de que el castaño estuviese pasando por uno de los peores shocks emocionales de su vida, le daban cierta angustia… abandonarlo en un momento así no tenía nombre. _Aún así, su amigo había dejado en claro que no necesitaba de su ayuda ni mucho menos de la de Lían, por lo tanto, no había otra cosa que el moreno pudiera hacer sin que ello molestara al castaño.

Ya había puesto todo de sí para cuidar de su amigo y aquel rechazaba sus ofrecimientos, Mikami más no podía hacer, por más que lo intentase.

…

Ambos cargaban los bolsos hacia las afueras del que en pocos segundos sería el viejo apartamento del pelinegro, todo vacío y solo con las marcas de los objetos que alguna vez estuvieron dentro.

Arrastraban las maletas hacia la calle, eran unas cuantas; ayudaron a colocar a las susodichas dentro del gran camión de mudanzas, el conductor también colaboraba: acomodando los bultos dentro del vehículo. Los bolsos más pequeños que guardaban objetos personales lujosos o delicados, tales como vidrios o cerámicos, irían en el carro de Mikami. Otros en el automóvil de Lían, junto a las pertenencias del pelirrojo. Ya estaban listos para marcharse y nunca más regresar a Kanto… _ambos irían a dejar toda una vida atrás._

Era de noche, las estrellas brillaban, aun así, el ambiente nocturno daba un halo de vapor que salía por la cañería de escape de los tres vehículos allí estacionados.

El pelinegro encendió su carro, con su mano hacía una señal al conductor del camión para que pisara el acelerador: ya todo estaba empacado y listo para dar marcha.

…

De repente, proveniente de la oscuridad, un cuerpo delgado y de gran altura se abría paso ante la trompa del vehículo de Mikami, quien miraba extrañado como el aquella fisionomía humana traía colgando a los lados varios bolsos repletos de objetos. El pelinegro instantáneamente encendió las luces del coche para alumbrar a la persona que se acercaba a lo lejos. Lían y el conductor del camión, se mantenían expectantes a lo que sucedía, cada uno en sus respectivos vehículos.

_Era Light…_

… _y traía varios bolsos colgando de sus brazos._

Dejó caer aquella gran cantidad de maletas pesadas sobre el pavimento. Hacía frío, el vapor salía disparado junto con el aliento caliente del castaño, quien había corrido varias cuadras con todo el peso de sus pertenencias a cuestas, y había llegado hasta allí, transpirado y a punto del desmayo.

─¡Light! –gimió, Mikami; abrió inmediatamente la puerta del coche y salió hacia afuera de éste, corriendo hacia su amigo, el cual estaba agachado intentando recuperar aire luego de tanto haber corrido─. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Nosotros ya nos estamos yendo para Tokio.

La pregunta de Mikami tenía una respuesta casi contundente. El castaño traía sus pertenencias dentro de varios bolsos, había llegado hasta allí justo un minuto antes de que se fueran y lo había hecho corriendo (a juzgar por las bocanadas de aire que intentaba aspirar, y por lo cansado que se le notaba).

El pelinegro lo miró con extrañeza. Lían y el conductor, mantenían rostros expectantes, indecisos sobre la escena que sus ojos divisaban.

Gracias a la luz que proveía el coche, el moreno lograba ver con detalle el rostro empalidecido de su amigo, se veía enfermo y agotadísimo. Sus ojos café no hacían más que denotar lo entristecido que estaba el castaño, y había estado llorando, resultaba más que obvio.

Light tragó espeso, y entre la neblina de la noche simplemente se incorporó más firme que nunca, a pesar de tener en su interior el alma partida en dos. Miró fijamente a su amigo, y abrió la boca para que aquella decisión que tanto le había costado tomar, pudiera expresarla en palabras:

−Yo me voy para Tokio con ustedes.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**FIN DE LA PARTE I**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**Obviamente que acá no se termina el fic XD. La primera parte es sobre la adolescencia de los dos personajes y la segunda parte es sobre la adultez de aquellos.**

**A los Flash Back no los escribo con letra cursiva porque son bastante largos (necesarios para la historia), y eso les haría mal la vista a ustedes :)**

**Se van a volver a encontrar, eso seguro ;) La semana que viene, si puedo, subo el capi 17. Beso y que estén bien. Gracias por leer y comentar!**


	17. Capítulo XVII

**Hola :D Si, después de tanto tiempo supongo que debería disculparme **** Pero es que estuve bastante atareada. Bueno. Finalmente acá les traigo el cap 17. Que lo disfruten, chicos. Besos y Saludos!**

**No se olviden de comentar, me encanta cuando lo hacen. Abrazo enorme.**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**Todos aman a Light**

**PARTE II**

Corría rápido a través de aquel callejón, demasiado oscuro como para siquiera ver sus propias manos. Estaba acelerado, el corazón le palpitaba atropellado, la presión la tenía por las nubes. Estaba mareado, desconcertado.

Algo lo correteaba, no sabía qué o quién, pero se oía como una fiera, rugía embravecida y lo perseguía a toda velocidad.

No logró continuar, su pie izquierdo se resbaló con algo pegajoso sobre la superficie del suelo de cemento; cayó de boca, y sus extremidades crujieron al instante.

La bestia lo alcanzó, lo embistió por detrás, y comenzó a rasgar sus ropas y a cortarle la piel, causándole sangrados profundos.

Light gritaba, pero nadie le oiría, estaba solo… _sintiendo el dolor._

_Y nadie escucharía sus gemidos de auxilio. _

_Y la bestia continuaba hiriéndolo. _

Un último alarido de terror fue suficiente para hacerlo despertar. Se tendió sobre la cama con rapidez, completamente sudado y agitado.

Respiró hondo hasta diez veces, pero el sentimiento de asfixia no pareció huir, más bien se estaba expandiendo.

Le dolió la cabeza, se llevó las manos a ella y comenzó a flaquear. Su estómago se estrujaba de los nervios.

Encendió las luces lo más rápido posible, temiendo ser tragado por las sombras de la oscuridad ambigua en aquella habitación. Una vez que finalmente la luz acabó por deslumbrar todo lo que lo rodeaba, logró tranquilizarse a sí mismo.

Últimamente había estado teniendo pesadillas similares todas las noches, sin permitirle conciliar el sueño. Las bolsas moradas debajo de sus ojos se hacían cada vez más presentes e insostenibles. Ahora bien sabía, que no volvería a pegar un ojo en lo que restaba de la noche.

Ya estaba más calmo, realizó unos ejercicios de respiración que lograron sedarlo por completo. Se había puesto de pie y, ya bastante menos tenso, había colocado los pies fuera de la cama y se había puesto las pantuflas para darse paso hacia la cocina, no sin antes haber saboreado con los pies descalzos, lo helado que estaba el suelo de su recámara: volvía a ser invierno, _cuán rápido había pasado el tiempo desde la primera vez que pisó aquella casa._

Se colocó un abrigo grueso encima para infundirse calor. Ingresó a la cocina para prepararse una infusión de teína, o tal vez un delicioso café, después de todo no iría a dormir, ya estaba del todo desvelado.

Tomó la taza en sus manos y comenzó a deambular por la casa, tal y como había hecho la primera vez que ingresó allí, solo que ahora todo le resultaba mucho más acogedor, todo era más hogareño, porque en realidad era ese su hogar ahora, y luego de tres años de haber convivido allí con sus dos mejores amigos, es que se había percatado de la suerte que había tenido: había finalizado la Universidad en Tokio, al principio le había costado adaptarse al nuevo sistema de aquella nueva institución (lo cual había sido evidente tras un par de exámenes con deplorables calificaciones), pero luego Light supo retomar el rumbo y tras tanto esfuerzo había conseguido su tan ansiada Licenciatura en Criminalística. Al ver el recuadro, que contenía su titulo, postrado en la pared (junto al de Mikami), sentía una satisfacción gigantesca. También el moreno había acabado sus estudios perfectamente, todo estaba yendo de maravillas, y tal vez mucho mejor que eso.

Lían y Mikami jamás insinuaron que el castaño probablemente "debería hallar otro hogar", o que sería mejor "dejar a la pareja convivir en soledad". A decir verdad, el pelirrojo insistía con que Light debía quedarse con ellos, que no partiera y arrendara un apartamento por sí mismo porque tanto él como Mikami le extrañarían muchísimo; y Light había aceptado la propuesta de convivir los tres juntos, claro que una habitación era para Lían y Mikami, y la otra para el castaño.

Tres primaveras ya llevaban los tres hombres allí dentro, y Light no podía quejarse, a decir verdad, Lían y Mikami resultaron ser la mejor familia que el castaño pudo haber tenido jamás, eran comprensivos, acogedores y muy cariñosos. Sí, _definitivamente todo lo que Light buscaba en una familia, lo había hallado en Lían y Mikami._

Sorprendido estaba con el paso del tiempo, y aun más sorprendido lo tenía el hecho de no extrañar absolutamente nada de su vida pasada, era casi como si hubiera vuelto a nacer, ya no era el mismo de antes. Aquellos años anteriores de su vida, mucho antes de haber llegado a Tokio con la pareja, parecieron haberse esfumado de su memoria como si jamás hubieran existido. Lo pasado había quedado sepultado, Light hacía de cuenta que no conocía a ningún Soichiro Yagami, jamás hubo de conocer a ninguna Takada, ni mucho menos a una muchacha llamada Misa Amane, ni a nadie más… _absolutamente nadie más. _Ahora eran solo él, Lían y Mikami, como siempre fue y como siempre debió haber sido.

Se dejó caer sobre el sofá de la sala de estar, y para variar, encendió la TV, ya que iba a desvelarse por lo menos prefería hacerlo mirando programas de entretenimiento, al menos le harían pasar ese molesto dolor estomacal que le revolvía las tripas y que hacía bastante tiempo que venía sintiendo.

A decir verdad, sentía todo tipo de dolores corporales últimamente. Debía agendar en su memoria que definitivamente tenía que asistir al médico clínico para averiguar qué diablos le estaba ocurriendo: a qué se debían tantos dolores de cabeza, estomago y músculos… _y sobretodo, esas horrendas pesadillas. _Tal vez fuera por el empleo, el estar la mayor parte del día encerrado en la oficina del departamento policial, lo estresaba demasiado. Si, probablemente fuera solo estrés, aunque para asegurarse iría al médico a chequearlo.

Sin siquiera sentirlo, se quedó dormido sobre el sofá con la taza de café vacía en una de sus manos, poco había hecho la cafeína para combatir el terrible cansancio que había adquirido durante la jornada de trabajo. Y aunque en la mañana siguiente sus articulaciones dolerían mucho por haber descansado en una posición incómoda, por lo menos el sueño se sentiría medianamente reconfortante.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

El continuo sonido ensordecedor de la abrochadora de papeles, de los teléfonos tiritando y de los zapatos de las jóvenes secretarias yendo de aquí para allá, le cargaban aun más de estrés a Light, quien aun habiendo cerrado la puerta de su oficina, seguía oyendo esos molestos sonidos.

Su móvil privado comenzó a sonar, por lo que solo podían ser tres personas quienes intentaran comunicarse con él: Lían, Mikami o su jefe: William, de otro modo hubieran llamado a la línea fija de la oficina.

─Habla Light.

─Yagami, resultaste tener razón, chico ─la voz ronca del anciano que hablaba del otro lado le había dado una tremenda satisfacción.

─¿A sí? ─sabía perfectamente a que se refería.

─Pues, resultó ser que el médico forense encontró raticida en los intestinos del difunto, tenías razón, su ex esposa fue la culpable de su muerte.

─Lo supuse desde un principio ─alegó el castaño, con el ego por las nubes─. ¿Qué hay con ella? ¿Ya está declarando en la oficina de policía?

─Si, el tribunal se está preparando para ser celebrado en una semana, seguramente la condenarán a cadena perpetua: es más que obvio que ella lo mató, y no hubo indicio alguno de que el homicidio haya sido por maltrato físico o psicológico por parte de su marido hacia ella, más bien quería cobrar el seguro de vida de él.

─Bueno… uno más.

─Así es, un caso más que has resuelto. Felicitaciones, Yagami.

─Supongo que eso conllevará a un aumento de sueldo o a un ascenso para mí, ¿no es así? ─reía, picarón.

─¿Qué otro ascenso podría darte, más que ocupar mi lugar? Ya te he ascendido de puesto cuatro veces, ya no hay otro puesto al que puedas ascender, salvo el mío.

─¿Y cuándo es que ocuparé tu lugar?

─¡Ja! Ya hablaremos de eso, ¿te parece Yagami? No me pienso morir por el momento. Salvo que estés pensando en asesinarme para quedarte con mi puesto.

─Tal vez, quién sabe, de tanto estar resolviendo casos de índole similar, ya sé exactamente como hacer un trabajo de esa magnitud sin que nadie pueda enterarse jamás.

El anciano detrás del móvil comenzó a reír acompañado de una toz ronca.

─Yagami, me haces reír. En este momento me está entrando otra llamada, aguarda un momento, si no es importante volveré a llamarte ¿está bien? Estate en la línea.

─De acuerdo ─instantáneamente cortó la llamada.

Unos minutos después, y de la nada, comenzaba a sentir ese insoportable dolor de cabeza otra vez; ya empezaba a fastidiarse de veras con esos mareos incesantes.

Golpearon a la puerta dos veces: era Karim, ya el castaño hasta identificaba el sonido de los nudillos de su secretaria cuando los apoyaba sobre la superficie de madera.

─Adelante ─gritó Light, sin mucha afinidad, le dolía un infierno la zona parietal del cráneo.

─Señor Yagami… ─decía la joven mientras hablaba desde la ranura de la puerta, sin ingresar totalmente a la oficina del castaño─. Ha venido un muchacho que desea presentarse a la entrevista de empleo que publicó usted en el periódico.

─Oh bien. ¿Te has fijado que cumpliera con los requisitos que he estipulado en el anuncio?

─Sí señor: tiene maestría en idiomas y post grados en manejo de computadores.

─Bien, hazlo pasar entonces. Ah y, Karim, antes de que te vayas, ¿podrías traerme por favor una aspirina? Juro que se me parte la cabeza ─decía masajeándose la sien con la punta de los dedos.

─Claro señor. Enseguida vuelvo ─Una vez habiéndose retirado la muchacha, se abrió paso dentro de la oficina un joven de cabellos castaños, con tatuajes y piercings; el cual se quedó parado inmóvil en el marco de la puerta.

El hombre sentado detrás del escritorio quedó pasmado del horror, por poco y las tripas se le hacen un vuelco dentro de su vientre. Con sus ojos café, demostraba lo adolorido corporalmente que comenzaba a hallarse Light para entonces y el enfado que iba acrecentándose en su interior.

Sentía que los órganos le saldrían disparando hasta por las orejas.

Asco y completa repulsión sintió al ver esos tatuajes, esos piercings, y para colmo en un muchacho tan joven como aquel.

Ni siquiera lo había dejado presentarse, se incorporó de la silla en un santiamén y miró fijamente al joven.

─¿Cómo es tu nombre? ─preguntó, bastante cortante, apoyando las palmas de sus manos sobre el escritorio.

─Kevin ─respondió el muchacho, con gesto desconfiado. La mirada viperina de aquel sujeto no resultaba para nada amable.

─Mi secretaria me ha dicho que vienes por la entrevista del trabajo ─al decir ésto, el joven asintió con una sonrisa de medio lado─. Pues, entonces desde ya te diré que no aceptamos personas ni con tatuajes ni con piercings, ni con nada por el estilo. Lo siento. Son normas que determina nuestro departamento.

Un silencio arduo llenó repletamente el ambiente.

El joven castaño miró a aquel hombre con desosiego.

─Pero puedo vestirme con un traje y no se notarían los tatuajes ─intentó alegar con algo de seguridad en su voz.

─Lo siento, pero como te he dicho: no aceptamos personas así.

─Sí, pero yo…

Light lo interrumpió secamente.

─No aceptamos tatuajes ni piercings. Lo siento, pero me temo que no podrás trabajar aquí.

─¡Pero por lo menos permítame realizar la entrevista sobre mis aptitudes en el campo de las ciencias! De veras que yo cumplo con todos los requisitos que se ha estipulado en el anuncio. Además, usted no ha hecho un reclamo particular de que no se presentaran personas con tatuajes.

─Bueno, pero así es. Lo olvidé por completo porque pensé que iría a resultar bastante claro que nos enfocamos en personas con excelente presencia.

─Si bueno, pero yo tengo titulo en manejo de computadores y maestría de dos idiomas con certificado avanzado, además he trabajado como secretario muchas veces, creo que soy apto para el empleo.

─¡Yo no permitiría jamás que uno de mis secretarios tenga aretes por todo el rostro! Da una imagen espantosa sobre nuestra compañía a la sociedad ─le repugnaba, realmente sentía una aversión tremenda de tan solo estar viendo como la piel de aquel sujeto estaba pintada y perforada por aquellos dibujos mugrosos, para Light, ese joven no era más que un roñoso, por más experiencia que tuviera en el puesto.

─Pero, señor ─el muchacho no le tuteaba, a pesar de que a la vista resaltara lo joven que era el hombre detrás del escritorio─. Yo puedo quitarme los piercings del rostro y vendría al trabajo sin ellos, y a los tatuajes podría cubrírmelos con la ropa habitual de la oficina y nadie los vería, ¡se lo juro!

─Oye, yo no tengo idea de la cantidad de entrevistas laborales a las cuales has acudido, pero te diré que ahora estás rozando la falta de respeto conmigo. ¡Yo soy quién da las órdenes aquí! Y si yo digo que no se aceptan personas con tatuajes ni piercings entonces así será.

─Pero no entiendo su problema con los tatuajes si ya le dije que puedo cubrírmelos, y a los aretes puedo quitármelos, es un disparate lo que usted me está planteando. Yo creía que aquí valoraban la intelectualidad de las personas y la experiencia en los campos de la criminología, pero se ve que estaba muy equivocado. A ustedes solo les interesa el físico.

Light sentía que la corbata junto con la camisa, se ajustaban demasiado a su cuello provocándole una asfixia leve, comenzaba a encolerizarse, sus mejillas ya se iban tornando color morado.

─El físico dice mucho de una persona, sabes, niño. Y por tu aspecto físico me dejas en claro que no eres más que un patán, y si continúas en el umbral de mi oficina por más tiempo, juro que llamaré a seguridad para que te retire de inmediato de aquí ─la mirada cortante de Light dejaba en claro su desafío, no iría a dar marcha atrás. Sus retinas estaban heladas; su voz era fría y sus palabras: viperinas.

El muchacho no se quedó ni un minuto más allí dentro, de un zarpazo apoyó la mano sobre el picaporte y al salir dio un portazo, no sin antes insultar por lo bajo a Light, que como si hubiera sido poco, había escuchado la injuria a la perfección, pero no le dio importancia, para él las personas con un aspecto como el muchacho que acababa de retirarse, no merecían la pena, no eran más que lacras de la sociedad de las cuales había que deshacerse.

─Pendejo maleducado ─dijo y volvió a incorporarse sobre la silla. Tomó los papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio y haciendo un bollo a aquellos que no tenían importancia alguna, los arrojó con fuerza dentro del cesto de basura en una esquina de la oficina. Se sentía encolerizado, ese niño pillo realmente lo había sacado de sus casillas; si quiera recordó agradecer a Karim cuando ésta le tendió las aspirinas.

Posó su mirada sobre el reloj de la pared: faltaban dos minutos para finalizar la jornada de trabajo y finalmente regresar a casa, ya ansiaba sentir la tibieza de la cena bajar por su garganta; deseaba que Lían hubiera preparado su plato favorito aquella noche.

Ojeó el horizonte a través de la ventana: éste poco se veía, ya que los rascacielos de la ciudad eran tan altos que hasta cubrían la poca naturaleza que podría llegar a tener Tokio. Había letreros fluorescentes, gente por las calles que parecían hormigas moviéndose arduamente (caminando apresurados), las luces de las calles alumbraban absolutamente todo y la noche se venía más bella que nunca; tal vez, de haber menor cantidad de luces en los locales de las veredas, las estrellas en el cielo podrían llegar a disfrutarse mucho más con la vista.

Ojeó nuevamente el reloj: en punto, era hora de marcharse a casa. Tomó el maletín con todo el papeleo que se dispuso a leer luego de que Mikami y Lían se recostaran a eso de las diez p.m. Esa noche debía utilizarla más que cualquiera, sobretodo con la cantidad de casos que debía resolver para el día siguiente. Si, aquella madrugada sería un espanto, poco iría a dormir Light, aunque tomando en cuenta las pesadillas que últimamente le acosaban a altas horas de la noche, entonces no dormir no sería un gran problema.

Resopló fuertemente. Ese día debió salir de urgencia en un taxi, ya que su automóvil nuevo necesitaba un cambio de aceite urgente, y debió abandonarlo en el taller, el mecánico le aseguró al castaño que lo tendría listo en la mañana siguiente, y más le valía que así fuera, porque no toleraría ni un día más yendo al trabajo con aquel terrible tráfico, y solo porque al taxista se le ocurrió tomar la vía principal hacia el departamento policial, y no el atajo. Y ahora estaba indeciso de si debía tomar el transporte público (que no es muy favorecedor en un horario pico donde los trabajadores acaban la jornada cansados y fastidiados ─como lo estaba Light mismo en ese momento─), si volver a tomar un taxi, o por el contrario irse caminando.

Optó por la tercera opción, llegaría cansado pero al menos se despejaría un poco antes de tomar una ducha, cenar, y retomar el trabajo esta vez en casa y hasta quien sabe qué horas de la noche.

Ni bien dio un paso por la acera, debió tragar a la fuerza el nudo espeso que el recuerdo de aquel muchacho le había urgido; era un crédulo, un patán. Ni siquiera supo como tuvo la descares de presentarse con tales "fachas" a un lugar donde es sabido que es solo para personas con excelente integridad y presencia.

Típico mocoso, un maleducado. Ni siquiera supo porqué estaba pensando en él, de esas personas más valía estarse bien lejos.

_Más valía…_

Un bocinazo tremendo lo despertó, dejándolo con piel de gallina debido al susto. Light se llevó las manos al pecho, el corazón lo tenía hecho un trozo de nervios, respiraba con pesadez.

─¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! ─chilló al hombre rubio dentro del carro negro, el cual sonreía con picardía. El castaño lo reconoció al instante.

─Planeaba hacer otra cosa, de todos modos ─mostraba sus dientes resplandecientes con esa risa de oreja a oreja. Light simplemente frunció el entrecejo, continuó caminando con gesto omnipotente, e intentó hacer caso omiso a la presencia del sujeto─. ¿Qué pasa? No me vas a decir que no estabas deseando que viniera a buscarte.

─Pues ya ves que no ─respondió, cortante. Y algo jadeante, recuperó los estribos, sin siquiera darle importancia a quien lo perseguía con el automóvil yendo a una velocidad casi nula sobre la acera, mientras Light caminaba a un lado de la calle, bastante relajado, pero intentando alejarse de aquel hombre.

─Anda, ¿no te pesan todas esas maletas? Sube al automóvil, vamos ─insistió el rubio desde el asiento del conductor.

─Puedo llevarlas solo, soy autosuficiente ¿sabes?

─¿Qué pasa, Yagami? Si hasta hace dos semanas te la pasabas escribiéndome por mail, llamándome al móvil… ¿y ahora qué? ¿Es que ya no te gusto más?

─Si, bueno, sabes. Resulta bastante frustrante el hecho de que te llame por móvil tu esposa, mientras estamos teniendo relaciones sexuales.

El rubio puso sus ojos en blanco.

─No me vas a decir que enserio te enfadaste por eso ─Light siquiera respondió, continuaba mirando hacia adelante, haciéndose el desentendido─. Tú sabías muy bien mi condición desde hace muchísimo tiempo, no puedes reclamarme nada si tú mismo fuiste el que me aceptó a sabiendas que yo estoy casado.

El castaño simplemente comenzó a caminar a una velocidad mas apresurada, pero el rubio no se daría por vencido.

─Anda muñeco, sube al coche ─insistió el conductor del automóvil─. No tienes idea lo mucho que he pensado en ti todo este tiempo.

─Hum… ¿Qué sucedería si tu esposa se enterara, de que en secreto, gustas de hacer el amor con hombres más que con ella misma?

─¡Oye! ¡Yo no gusto de hacer el amor con hombres! Gusto de hacerlo contigo, que es diferente. Anda, sube al coche preciosura, ¡vamos!

─Ni pienses que iré a un motel para revolcarme contigo, estúpido. ¡Y ya te he dejado en claro mil veces que odio el hecho de que me llamen con esos apodos mierderos!

─¿"Llamen"? ¿Con quién más te revuelcas, aparte que conmigo? ─lo miró con gesto desconcertado.

─¿Y a ti qué te importa? ─dijo, socarronamente, sonriendo al ver el rostro indecoro de aquel hombre; Light adoraba nutrir el malestar ajeno─. Tal vez esté con personas muchísimo más agraciadas para esa clase de _actividades_, que tú.

Sonrió. Resultaba obvio (o al menos en su interior así lo creía), que estaba mintiendo. A decir verdad, disfrutaba bastante el hecho de tener una compañía a su lado; Ryan era un patán, ni siquiera tenía respeto por su señora esposa ni mucho menos por su único hijo, que aunque fuera pequeño ─cinco años, según lo relatado por el rubio─, habría de sentir la ausencia de su padre en casa; de tan solo pensar en ello, Light se sentía a sí mismo como mala hierba. Pero aunque hubo de intentarlo varias veces, no podía alejarse de aquel sujeto, él era demasiado insistente y el castaño, por el contrario, siempre accedía a sus tontas peticiones, porque él había resultado ser un sedante, una compañía, un aliciente para que Light pudiera acabar de enterrar su oscuro pasado.

No quería recordar… no debía… Lo pasado había quedado atrás, debía dejar ir esa cantidad de recuerdos que él mismo se había encargado de sepultar: y lo había estado logrando hasta el momento, todo lo que una vez vivió ahora no era más que un montón de arena que se desasía con el viento, no eran más que recuerdos que parecían haber sido sueños muy lejanos que ya más nunca volverían a repetirse, y era mejor que así fuese.

_A veces creía ni siquiera recordar el rostro de su madre._

_A veces olvidaba como hubo de lucir físicamente Sayu._

_A veces, simplemente, se sentía feliz de haber comenzado una nueva vida… su única vida, ya que para su memoria no había tenido otra, él se había impregnado en hacerse creer a sí mismo que Light Yagami había nacido y crecido en Tokio. Lo anterior no tenía importancia… lo anterior no existía._

─Deja de ser tan ácido, me excitas aún más, bonito ─le decía, con picardía.

─Eres un enfermo, Ryan ─él también sonreía, no podía negar que ese hombre le atraía, ¡pero era inmoral! ¡Estaba casado! ¡Tenía un hijo al cual cuidar y criar! Estaba siendo un completo infame al atreverse a hacer aquello, lo hacía sentirse mal consigo mismo. Y varias veces, por ese mismo motivo, deseó abandonarlo, decidió dejar de llamarle, dejar de escribirle, aun así, el rubio le buscaba, y como siempre, Light acababa cediendo.

Bufó para sus adentros, ya no sonreía, ahora su rostro había tomado un aire frío.

─Preciosura, sube al coche, anda. No me hagas esperar más. Juro que luego de esta noche te dejaré en paz. Lo prometo. Le seré fiel a mi esposa y me dedicaré a criar a mi hijo, ¡te lo juro!

Era como si le hubiera leído la mente al castaño, ya habían hablado varias veces antes sobre ese mismo tema que al joven tanto le hería y al rubio, por el contrario, parecía importarle un bledo, ¡y mentía, era un descarado! Aparte, si dejaban de encontrarse en aquellas noches de hotel, seguramente el rubio iría en busca de otro joven que pueda saciar su homosexualidad reprimida, de eso Light estaba más que seguro.

─No es cierto. Si te alejas de mí, irás en busca de alguien más ─lo dijo un tanto entristecido, aunque sin percatarse de si era por el hecho de ponerse en lugar de la pobre mujer e hijo de aquel hombre, o si por el contrario, temía bastante de que Ryan se alejara de él. _Tal vez sentía ambos, y ambas emociones se contradecían al mismo tiempo._

─Oh, cariño. No estés celoso, yo soy tuyo y lo sabes.

─¡Puff! ¡No estoy… ─antes de que pudiera quejarse, el hombre lo tomó de un brazo desde dentro del coche y clavó su mirada ante Light, quien no pudo resistirse.

─Anda, súbete. Ya reservé la habitación. Mi esposa cree que estoy haciendo doble jornada laboral, no nos interrumpirá, vamos. Es solo por esta noche, y te dejaré en paz, lo juro.

Light se quedó mirando al vacío en aquellos ojos celestes, tenían un brillo particular, sabía bien que poca verdad decía aquel hombre, y no quería creerle, porque él no sería "la segunda opción" de nadie, ¡no quería vivir bajo las sombras de nadie! Debía hacerse respetar, pero resultaba difícil si es que lo miraban con un resplandor como aquel en esos ojos color azules.

_Había un brillo especial en ellos._

_Ya había visto ese brillo antes, _pero no recordaba en los ojos de quién, o más bien, _no quería recordar en los ojos de quién_.

¡No iba a desenterrar el pasado! Detuvo su mente justo en aquel momento en que creyó que abriría su caja de recuerdos, y eso podría llegar a significar abrir una vieja herida que podría resultarle fatal. Debía detenerse, y no se le ocurrió mejor idea que aceptar la propuesta de aquel hombre. De inmediato se cruzó por delante del coche, abrió la puerta del acompañante, y sin más que decir, tomó asiento.

El viaje no había resultado demasiado extenso, cuando se percató ya estaba frente al reconocidísimo Hotel al cual acudía comúnmente con Ryan.

El rubio siquiera advirtió el gran suspiro que Light había dado al momento de estar frente a la mujer detrás del mostrador. Ella los veía a diario, hasta el castaño suponía que probablemente ya sabía sus nombres, siempre iban a hacer "lo mismo" al mismo lugar.

─Vengo por la recámara 206 ─al decir esto Ryan, Light enrojeció de pies a cabeza (no importaba cuantas repetidas veces hubo de haber hecho el mismo procedimiento, siempre parecía ser la primera vez).

─Aquí tiene, señor. Que lo disfruten ─esa última frase de aquella mujer insolente, le hizo destapar los tropecientos sentidos de la vergüenza al castaño, que de inmediato sintió la necesidad de cubrirse el rostro con lo que fuera, aunque sea con una bolsa de nailon, si es que era posible.

Cuando ingresaron a través del pasillo del Hotel, todo resultó mucho más familiar para Light, era lo mismo de siempre: las luces de un tono rojo pasión que alumbraban pobremente el lugar (como si los dueños del edificio hubieran supuesto de antemano que los amantes no querían ni ver con quien hacían el amor); de las habitaciones se oían gemidos ensordecedores (bastante incómodos), y para variar, en el fondo del pasillo había trajes ridículos por si algún juguetón querría cumplir alguna de sus fantasías sexuales más vergonzosas.

─Oye Light, ¿Por qué nunca te vestiste de sexy policía para mí? Podrías esposarme cuando quisieras.

─¡¿Qué?! ¡Tú estás loco! Yo ni muerto me pondría un patético traje de esos. Definitivamente no. ¡No estoy tan trastornado como para disfrazarme para tener sexo!

─Anda, te verías increíble, mejor aun si el traje es de militar.

─Eres un imbécil, Ryan ─ponía sus ojos en blanco mientras sonreía, pero lo hacía más por los nervios que por otra cosa, además el ambiente no ayudaba mucho: el estar oyendo constantemente los alaridos de hombres y mujeres en las habitaciones no era para nada una sensación disfrutable─. ¿Por qué siempre me traes a este lugar? No es para nada romántico.

El rubio se giró para mirarle a los ojos, ya estando ambos parados frente al umbral de la habitación correspondiente.

─Nunca me dijiste que querías algo más estilo romántico.

─Bueno, supuse que tu solo te darías cuenta de eso ─sus mejillas ardían, intentaba mirar hacia otro lugar que no fuera el rostro inquisidor de ese hombre desvergonzado que le sonreía como deseando devorarlo.

─¿Y a que le llamas tu "romántico"? ─preguntó, incorporando la llave dentro del cerrojo de plata de la puerta.

Light dudó en responder, pero de todos modos lo hizo.

─Bueno, tal vez en vez de escuchar los gemidos de los depravados en las habitaciones próximas, podrías hacerme escuchar una melodía, mientras la danzamos, ¿no lo crees? Y bueno, tal vez los pétalos sobre la cama no estén nada mal.

Ryan lanzó una fuerte carcajada al aire.

─¿Pétalos? ¡Por Dios, Light! Esa es fantasía de mujer despechada ─continuó riendo al son de que el castaño lo mirara con un par de orbes fúnebres.

─¿Qué estás intentando decirme, cabrón? ─sus pupilas lucían heladas, ácidas, había odio en ellas y era demasiado notorio.

─Ya, tampoco te enfades, era broma. Preguntaba solo para saber en qué me tendría que esforzar la próxima vez ─la puerta se abrió de par en par y ambos ingresaron dentro.

─¡Dijiste que esta sería la última vez, y que me dejarías en paz! ─chilló una vez dentro, y luego de que Ryan hubiera trabado la puerta bajo llave.

─Si, bueno. Tal vez planee hacer esto por mucho más tiempo ─_cabrón. _Odiaba que le injuriara con las palabras, ¡había prometido que se dedicaría a su familia! ¡Que sería la última vez! Deseó golpearlo justo en la cara, por hipócrita.

Los dientes de Light chirriaban, tanto que dentro de poco sacarían chispas.

─Sabes, ni siquiera me comprendo a mí mismo. No tengo ni la más pálida idea de que hago en un lugar como éste con un maleducado, superficial, poco inteligente, insensible, malhablado, roñoso y apestoso tipo como tú ─decía, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba hacia el suelo, arrepintiéndose por completo estar en una situación como aquella con un sujeto que reunía, curiosamente, todas las características que más repulsión le daban.

De improvisto, el rubio lo tomó por los cabellos, jalándoselos y haciéndole doler, pero bien sabía Ryan que eso excitaba bastante a Light, a quien le encantaba que fuesen rudos con él, que no tuvieran cuidado, y eso era justamente lo que iría a hacer.

─Me encanta cuando te pones en el papel de mocoso malo y mañoso ─le decía al oído mientras le mordía con fuerza el lóbulo de la oreja al joven, que reía divertido─. ¿Es que acaso quieres que te haga sangrar, que te ríes tanto?

─¡Ja!, por favor, estas son simples caricias para mí, solo siento unas leves cosquillas.

El hombre pareció tomar aquellas palabras como un desafío.

─Ya te voy a dar a ti rudeza, mocoso.

De un momento a otro, el rubio sacó fuerzas para aprisionar a Light contra una de las paredes de la recámara, lo estampó sobre el muro con fuerza potente, y apoyó su duro miembro aflorando por la tela de los shins sobre la parte baja de la espalda de Light, frotándoselo al tiempo que lo estampaba mas y mas fuerte contra la frialdad de la pared.

─¿Te gusta? ─preguntó, amasando bruscamente su hombría sobre las nalgas cubiertas por aquella tela fina de los pantalones de oficina que traía Light. Bajó su mano hacia la entrepierna del castaño para asegurarse de que estuviera gozando aquel episodio de masoquismo que le estaba planteando con bastantes esfuerzos─. ¡Oye! ¡No estás excitado!

─¿Cómo pretendes que esté excitado si lo único que siento es que una pluma me está acariciando? ─sentía odio en su interior, y quería despojarse de él, no sabía por qué, hacia quién o qué, pero quería quitarse la sensación de rabia que se apoderaba de él.

─¿Quieres más brutalidad? ¡Yo te daré brutalidad, pendejo!

─Cierra la boca, hueles a trago, anciano perdedor. Y no creo que con esa _cosita_ tuya puedas hacer algo realmente fructífero ─el castaño reía con sorna, adoraba bajarle el ánimo a los demás, despedazar el ego ajeno, se había convertido en un pasatiempo con ultimidad, era una actitud deplorable pero al menos gratificante.

El rubio le estampó la cabeza contra la pared, mientras Light soltaba carcajadas cada vez más fuertes, le hacían sentir a Ryan que nada sería suficiente. Hasta que aquel lo tomó de la corbata y jaló de ésta para asfixiarlo. Light le metió un codazo fuerte en el abdomen, que obligó al rubio a cubrirse el estómago con las manos.

Pero no había sido nada grave, pronto se incorporó nuevamente y volvió a aprisionar a Light contra la pared, pero esta vez de frente, quedando ambos mirándose, con desafío.

─¡Agáchate, pendejo! ─ordenó con ímpetu.

─¡Ni muerto! No me hagas ver ese pene o moriré de angustia por su tamaño ─no podía parar de reír, ni mucho menos dejó de hacerlo cuando el rubio lo tomó de los cabellos y jaló su cabeza hacia abajo.

_Creyó que sería divertido._

_Supuso que el hecho de que aquel miembro explorara una vez más su cavidad oral, como tantas veces lo había hecho, no significaría nada._

_Supuso que por lo menos se excitaría un poco._

_Pero se había equivocado._

Vio en primer plano la carne erecta de ese hombre, con su peculiar líquido pre seminal siendo expulsado por la cima del glande, empapando el resto del cuerpo del pene. Lo percibió todo con mínima de detalles, y eso fue más que suficiente para que lo inundara un halo de asco mezclado con oleadas de cierto rencor, ira y angustia indescriptibles para el castaño.

Se sintió mareado.

Debió apoyarse nuevamente contra la pared, pero Ryan, sin percatarse de lo que sucedía, aun continuaba jalando con fuerza hacia abajo el cabello del hombre, ejerciendo presión.

─¡Anda, abre la boca! ─exigió sin detener la brusquedad en su agarre.

─No, espera. Detente por favor, no me siento bien ─decía con un tono de voz aguado, casi diluido. Sentía una especie de viscosidad aflorarse por su garganta, tenía las arcadas atragantados en el pecho─. Me siento algo mareado, Ryan.

La voz del castaño había bajado de tono a uno mucho más opaco. Su estómago era un vuelco de emociones, no sabía por qué demonios de repente sentía que tenía la presión arterial por los suelos.

─¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tú me estás jodiendo, Light!? ─dijo sorprendido aquel sujeto, el cual gritaba con una pizca de estupefacción y a la vez algo de enfado.

─No, es enserio. Ryan, me siento muy mal. Estoy mareado.

El hombre continuaba sin comprender, no sabía si el castaño le estaba jugando una broma de mal gusto o si por el contrario hablaba en serio, ¡es que hasta hace tan solo pocos segundos estaba riéndose como lunático!

El rubio simplemente se alejó del muchacho, incrédulo.

─No me jodas, Light. ¿Es enserio?

─Siento que voy a devolver en cualquier momento ─decía el castaño, el cual tomaba asiento sobre aquella cama de tamaño matrimonial, con los ojos algo desorbitados─. Oh Dios, me siento fatal. Debo ir a casa, lo siento.

─¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Lo sientes?! ¡Mierda, Light! Ya pagué por la habitación, pagué por los servicios del Hotel ¡Carajo! ¡No puedes hacerme ésto!

Sentía que una abeja le zumbaba en el oído, el mismo dolor de cabeza que había estado sintiendo aquella tarde en la oficina, volvió así como si nada, pero esta vez multiplicado por diez.

De repente, sintió la necesidad de correr con urgencia hacia el baño dentro de la habitación, los gemidos y alaridos de las mujeres continuaban sonando a través de los muros, y taladrándole aun más la sien. Al llegar al baño, que para colmo también poseía un decorado "insinuante", el único objetivo del castaño fue divisar el retrete, del cual se colgó por varios minutos, esperando que su cuerpo acabara de expulsar el asco que se había apoderado de él en un instante anterior.

Una vez despedido la inmundicia que lo acogía, se dejó caer con fuerza sobre una de las paredes del baño, habiendo trabado antes la puerta con la llave del cerrojo.

─¡Light, mierda! No me puedes dejar así, ¡carajo, abre la puerta! ─empezó a dar golpes contra la superficie de madera.

Sentía como si aquel sonido de los puños del rubio sobre la puerta, fueran demasiado lejanos como para creer estar oyéndolos en ese instante. Su abdomen crujía, sentía que la cabeza le estallaría, y sufría de mareos incesantes… _hasta que ya no oyó los fuertes puñetazos acoger sobre la puerta._

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

No supo de qué manera, pero había conseguido llegar a destino sano y salvo. Sus piernas flaqueaban debido a todo lo que había tenido que caminar, a cuestas de sus dolores físicos.

Llegó más que hastiado a casa, cuando lo hizo arrojó todas sus pertenencias a un lado del sofá, y se incorporó de lleno en éste, le dolían las articulaciones por haber cargado la maleta durante tantas cuadras (se había quedado tanto tiempo en el baño del Hotel, que al salir, Ryan ya se había esfumado ─aunque por lo menos era un punto positivo: la humillación no le permitiría volver a ver a ese hombre a la cara, ya quisiera Light que le perdonara lo sucedido en algún futuro próximo─).

Respiró agitadamente hasta que las inhalaciones se le acostumbraron a unas más calmas. Oyó pasos provenir desde la cocina.

─Light, ¿quieres cenar? Se ha enfriado un poco la comida, pero la calentaré enseguida ─dijo, Lían. Estuvo a punto de interrogar por qué motivo el castaño había llegado tan tarde a casa (y con esa fachada algo descuidada: la corbata desamarrada y la camisa a medio abrir), pero recordó que aquel hombre ya era mayor de edad, tenía veinticuatro años, no era un niño, y podía cuidarse perfectamente solo; además Mikami y él no podían estar vigilándolo, Light era dueño de su vida y con ella podía hacer lo que quisiese.

─No, gracias. Me siento muy descompuesto, no quiero llevarme nada a la boca ─decía, mientras cubría su cavidad con ambas manos, aun tenía las ansias infalibles de continuar regurgitando.

Lían lo notó algo extraño, por sus pintas evidentemente Light volvía a casa luego de uno de sus tantos "encuentros" con ese tipejo casado del cual tanto habían hablado antes con Light, pero esta vez no llevaba gesto de satisfacción en su rostro, más bien lucía muy desconcertado.

─Te ves bastante pálido. ¿Estás mareado? ─el castaño asintió lentamente con la cabeza─. Tal vez sea tu presión arterial, otra vez. Déjame ver si encuentro algún aliciente; debe de haber algo en el botiquín.

Mucho antes que el pelirrojo pudiera dirigirse hacia el baño, el moreno había gritado desde la cocina.

─¿Sucede algo? ─se oyó la voz potente de Mikami.

─Es solo Light, se siente muy descompuesto ─respondió Lían, en un tono elevado para que aquel pudiera escucharle─. ¿Hace cuanto ya vienes sintiendo estas dolencias?

Light puso gesto de desconcierto.

─Creo que hace tres o cuatro semanas ─habló, con un tono de voz muerto.

─¡¿Un mes?! ¡Light, ve al médico!

─Lo sé, lo sé. Es que no he tenido tiempo con tanto papeleo en el trabajo pero, sé que debo acudir al hospital.

─Llama a la oficina ahora mismo y dile que no podrás acudir mañana, te sacaré turno ahora mismo con el médico de guardia para eso de las diez a.m.

─Lían, creo que soy lo suficientemente grandecito como para organizar mi agenda yo solo, ¿no lo crees?

─Si… ya sé eso pero, por lo menos, deja que te ayude. No lo hago por entrometido, solo me preocupo por ti, eso es todo. Aunque me atrevo a decir que podría llegar a ser por el estrés del trabajo.

─No estoy seguro que podría llegar a ser; solo sé que siento como si un volcán en erupción estuviese ahora mismo estallando en mi estómago ─se quejaba, mientras ponía expresión de dolor y con sus brazos se acurrucaba su propio abdomen, el cual hacía unos abruptos sonidos incesantes.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

El anciano acomodaba sus anteojos para mirar directamente a los estudios que sostenía con su mano, haciéndolos relucir con el brillo de la luz florense blanca postrada en el techo.

─Pues, por lo que yo veo, está todo más que perfecto ─revisó una y otra vez las placas─. El estudio de su cráneo dio resultados excelentes, al igual que su estómago y sus riñones y uretra. Como médico, juro que no logro comprender el motivo de sus dolencias, Señor Yagami. Usted está perfecto.

─Genial ─respondió el castaño con pesimismo, mientras, cansado de haber estado toda la tarde en el Hospital, ahora escuchaba por boca propia del médico que no tenía ninguna enfermedad conocida que pudiera provocarle tales dolencias. Bufó molesto─. Entonces, no tengo nada.

─Oh, no no no. Por favor, no me malinterprete, yo he sugerido que no tiene nada físico que pudiera explicar sus mareos, bajas de presión y dolor de cabeza; pero dígame: ¿ha estado comiendo con regularidad y de manera sana?

─Bueno, intento comer sano, pero hago lo que todos hacen, de vez en cuando me doy unos permitidos.

─Hum… ¿qué tal el sueño? ¿Ha estado durmiendo bien?

─Pues, en eso ando algo regular. No he estado descansando mucho que digamos, pero tampoco es que no duermo nada. Es horario de oficina, usted comprende.

─Si, Light. Lo comprendo perfectamente. Entonces me atrevo a decirle que su problema tiene más que nada índole psicológico.

─¿Disculpe?

─Pues, en mi opinión, yo creo que se debe al estrés, pero debería consultarlo con un terapeuta profesional. Sabe, Señor Yagami, yo tengo una amiga de confianza que es excelente psicóloga, una profesional en todos los sentidos; si usted quiere, puedo comunicarme con ella para que decida darle terapia.

─¡¿QUÉ?! Oh, no. Eso sí que no. Usted está muy confundido, Doctor. Yo no tengo ningún problema psicológico ni nada por el estilo.

─Pero Yagami, yo no hallo respuestas físicas a su problema, ha de ser algo emocional porque juro que no puedo comprender como estando con una salud impecable, usted puede tener los síntomas que me cuenta. Además, acudir al psicólogo hoy en día no es una cuestión inmoral, todo lo contrario: es muy común, todos buscan ayuda profesional en ese aspecto para poder sobrellevar los problemas de la actualidad, que ya le digo: son bastantes y usted lo sabe muy bien, ya que creo, los está sufriendo.

Light se había puesto de pie y ya comenzaba a colocarse encima su abrigo.

─Quiero que sepa, Light, que yo no le estoy obligando a ir, simplemente creo que es una opción, tal vez esté errado y los síntomas sean a causa de algo físico, pero lo dudo: los estudios muestran que todo está más que bien ─mientras tanto, Light, abría la puerta del consultorio médico─. Simplemente, téngalo en cuenta, Light.

─Lo haré, doctor. Gracias por atender mi consulta.

Una vez habiéndose marchado del edificio clínico, ingresó dentro de su automóvil, ya atravesado por el mecánico, estando más reluciente que nunca, justo como a su dueño le gustaba.

Ni bien ingresó la llave en el pequeño cerrojo, su móvil comenzó a vibrar dentro del bolsillo del saco. Atendió la llamada al instante.

─Hola, Mikami.

─Que tal, Light. ¿Y bien? ¿Acudiste al médico? ¿Te aclaró algo? ¿Es grave?

─No, no, qué va. Dice que estoy súper sano.

─¿Y entonces?

─Y entonces… en definitiva, el sujeto dice… que debo hacer "_terapia"_ ─advirtió, de manera despectiva─. Creo que es un completo disparate, además será una pérdida de tiempo y esfuerzo, ¿para qué acudir a una persona que solo sirve para aconsejarte sin siquiera conocerme? Si quisiera recibir consejos, simplemente hablaría contigo o Lían, que me conocen a fondo, y saben qué es lo adecuado para mí.

─Light, tampoco seas tan despectivo. Los psicólogos a veces sirven para guiarte en un proceso de autoayuda, tal vez deberías seguir la orden del médico y hacer terapia, quien sabe, puede que te haga bien a la salud. Tal vez esos mareos constantes y dolor de cabeza sea por el estrés del trabajo, ¿no lo crees? Entonces sería bueno que conversaras con alguien más para despejarte un poco, aparte que conmigo y Lían.

─Puff… bueno… tú sabes que yo no creo demasiado en que haya personas que te arreglen la vida con solo decirte unas palabras.

─El probar no te hará daño. Además, si el médico lo asegura entonces por algo debe ser, él ya debe suponer que lo tuyo va por otro lado y no por la rama física.

Light rodeaba los ojos y los ponía en blanco mientras cerraba la puerta del coche y se dedicada a encender el motor.

─Bien… lo pensaré. He encendido el coche, asique voy a colgar. Hasta luego, Mikami.

─Te esperamos aquí con Lían; hasta luego, Light.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

El tic tac del reloj en su muñeca no paraba de sonar. La supuesta "excelente terapeuta" ya se había atrasado quince minutos con otro paciente. _"Vaya profesional", _pensó Light, que ya comenzaba a sentir el peso del horario escarbándole muy profundo.

Chequeó los asientos contiguos al suyo en la sala de espera. El muchacho moreno que estaba sentado a su lado tenía gesto de desconsuelo y actitudes extrañas (se mordía las uñas a cada momento hasta el punto del sangrado); por otro lado, la mujer sentada en frente suyo, se veía agotadísima y con los párpados enrojecidos, resultaba obvio que había estado llorando demasiado.

No podía comprender como era posible que lo hubieran derivado con un psicólogo, ¡él no estaba loco ni mucho menos! Él era una persona consciente.

De repente, se abrió la puerta, y todos prestaron atención al nombre que pronunciaría la mujer rubia que se abría paso desde una oficina, habiendo salido de ésta un hombre con rostro de espanto y los ojos aguados.

─Es el turno de Yagami Light ─dijo la psicóloga, dejando la puerta entreabierta para quien fuera que ingresase a la oficina.

Comenzó a dolerle el estómago, sintió nervios de tan solo recrearse toda la escena en la mente: ¿qué podría llegar a decir aquella mujer? ¿Tendría él mismo algunas reacciones o acciones al igual que las personas que acudían a terapia? ¿Tendría realmente un problema? No lo creía, a su entender él era más que perfecto, ¿cabría alguna posibilidad de que sus dolencias implicasen algo mental?

Asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

─Adelante, Yagami ─dijo la mujer, sonriente, con aspecto dulce en su rostro.

Tras cerrar la puerta, observó detenidamente el lugar, era muy bonito y ordenado: bastante pulcro, con colores mayormente blancos y arena, se sentía bastante reconfortante.

─Puede sentarse donde usted desee, Yagami. Allí tiene el sofá, o puede preferir la silla a un lado de mi escritorio, si así lo prefiere ─sugirió, sin abandonar la gran sonrisa.

─Prefiero la silla, gracias ─tomó asiento frente a la mujer, con un escritorio de por medio, mirándola fijamente. Parecía ser bastante tierna, seguramente se tratara de una mujer con un pasado difícil ya que tenía ojos entristecidos. Se la percibía un tanto débil de carácter, pero eso ya lo descubriría Light en un par de segundos.

─Bien, empezaré por presentarme: soy la doctora Tsumoto, Licenciada en psicología y con maestría en psicopedagogía ─le tendió la mano en forma de saludo al castaño, quien la sintió algo indecisa─. ¿Cuál es su empleo? ¿A qué se dedica? Cuénteme de su vida, por favor ¿Tiene algún tipo de estudios, Señor Yagami?

─Soy Licenciado en criminalística.

─Oh, detectivismo, ¡pero qué fantástica profesión! ─gimió, entusiasmada─. Bien, Yagami, puede comenzar platicándome acerca de lo que usted desee. Usted esté tranquilo, yo no comentaré acerca de nada sobre su vida privada ni mucho menos, le aseguro que solo quiero ayudarle con el que fuere su motivo de consulta.

─Am… ─comenzó a sentir el calor brotándole por los poros─. Siéndole completamente sincero, no puedo comprender por qué estoy aquí, es que no siento la necesidad de acudir a un terapeuta. Creo que estoy perfectamente sano.

─Acudir al psicólogo no significa que usted esté demente, tal vez tiene ciertos problemas personales que no sabe de qué manera abordarlos, y yo estoy dispuesta a ayudarlo con ellos. ¿Quién ha pedido una consulta conmigo? Por lo que me comenta, no ha sido usted.

─No, ha sido mi médico de cabecera. Él cree que debo acudir con usted.

─¿Quién es? Debes estar hablándome de Josep.

─Si, así es.

─Bueno, él es un profesional amigo mío desde hace muchísimos años, y te aseguro que es un excelente médico ─observaba al castaño con sus pupilas dulces a través de los lentes─. Si él ha creído que necesitabas terapia, entonces ha de ser porque encontró en ti ciertos indicios de que realmente la necesitas. ¿Puedo preguntarle el motivo de su visita hacia Josep, Yagami?

─Bueno, en realidad… fue por malestares físicos. Aunque yo desde pequeño sufro de baja presión arterial y creí que probablemente se debiera al esfuerzo mental en la oficina.

─¿Podría describirme esos malestares físicos, por favor, Light? ─inquirió, tomando un cuadernillo de anotaciones junto con un lapicero.

─Am… bueno; empecé con mareos hace un mes, y… eh… luego comenzaron las descomposturas bastante seguidas, casi todos los días y… bueno, los dolores de cabeza se hicieron constantes.

─Ya veo, has estado con demasiadas dolencias físicas ─anunció la mujer─. Dime por favor, ¿cómo es tu situación laboral? ¿Tienes un buen ambiente en el trabajo?

─El trabajo está perfecto, soy muy respetado allí, solo que a veces excede el horario que debería.

─Ya veo, tu empleo come demasiado a tu tiempo libre ¿no es así?

─Así es la mayor parte del tiempo.

─Lo dices con bastante pésame, ¿te agrada el hecho de que tus quehaceres laborales interrumpan tu vida privada?

Light comenzaba a sentirse invadido.

─Amo mi empleo, siento que fui hecho para ello. No me es un pésame, la verdad.

─Ya veo, ¿y qué hay de tu vida privada? Cuéntame acerca de ella ─el castaño observaba como la mujer escribía sobre el papel en blanco la palabra _empleo _y a un lado de ésta dibujaba una cruz, era evidente que aquella tomaba nota acerca de los posibles ámbitos que estuvieran afectando fisiológicamente al joven, y el trabajo había sido descartado.

─Convivo con un par de amigos, la verdad es que ellos son increíbles, son como mi familia.

─¿"Como"? ¿Hace cuanto convives con ellos?

─Hace unos tres años. Y nos llevamos de maravilla.

─¿Y en dónde está tu verdadera familia?

Light se impacientó, hasta él mismo notó como sus extremidades comenzaron a temblar, definitivamente no era un tema que le interesase abordar, prefería dejarlo sepultado como había estado haciendo hasta el momento.

─Mi familia está en Kanto, me separé de ellos hace tres años para poder terminar mis estudios aquí y comenzar a laborar en Tokio, ya que en esta ciudad hay muchas más oportunidades de empleo. Con mi familia todo está más que bien, nunca hubo problemas con ellos; los visito a menudo ─había mentido, pero la mujer asentía, parecía haberse tragado de lleno aquella farsa.

─Bien ─el castaño divisó como la rubia escribía la palabra _familia _en el papel y la tachaba con una cruz. Se sintió victorioso al saber que había logrado engañar a un terapeuta, y hasta llegó a creer que esa mujer no era tan "profesional" como su médico de cabecera le había comentado.

─¿Tiene usted pareja, Light? Con ello me refiero a tanto formal como informal, no tiene porque ser nada serio; con la pregunta me refiero a alguien que sea su compañía emocional.

La fisionomía de Ryan se le cruzó por la mente, pero la desechó en un santiamén.

─Es complicado… a veces paso tiempo con alguien que encaja con el modelo de persona que usted está planteando pero, no está disponible.

─Ya veo, es una persona en matrimonio ¿verdad? ─Light asintió pesadamente, no sabía si el hecho de recordar ese gran detalle le rasgaba un poco el espíritu. Comenzaron a picarle las ansias de salir huyendo de ese lugar, sentía que se estaban adentrando en un terreno demasiado personal, ¡y esa mujer era nada menos que una extraña para él! ¡No tenía por qué comentarle cosas de tal índole!─. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que visitaste a tu pareja?

─¡No es mi pareja! ─explotó, luego de unos segundos de que todo quedara en completo silencio.

─¿Pero tú quieres sentimentalmente a esa persona, Light?

─No. Solo teníamos un acuerdo mutuo, y punto; se suponía que no debían brotar sentimientos de por medio.

─Comprendo; dime Light, ¿crees que esa persona con la que mantienes ese "acuerdo", te extirpa malestar o te agrega malestar?

Light se quedó en estado de perplejidad.

─¿A dónde pretende llegar con esa pregunta?

─Usted solo respóndame, Light.

─Ambos ─dijo con seguridad: Ryan lo estresaba y a la vez lo des-estresaba.

La mujer tomó notas en el apunte, pero esta vez el castaño no logró identificar lo escrito.

─¿Has sentido algo más aparte de esos malestares físicos?

─Bueno… ─no estaba seguro de si debía comentar algo tan íntimo, pero últimamente eran episodios continuos que no lo dejaban en paz, ¡debía quitárselo de encima! Y quien sabe, tal vez hablarlo con alguien aparte de la pareja podría resultar aliviante─. A decir verdad, sí. Últimamente no he estado durmiendo como se debe, tengo demasiadas pesadillas que me despiertan en la madrugada y me dejan desvelado por el resto de la noche. Además… bueno, esto sí que es demasiado torpe…

─Para mi nada es considerable torpe, Light. Usted puede comentarme lo que desee, yo estoy aquí para escucharle y aconsejarle siempre y cuando me sea posible hacerlo. Ande, coménteme lo que usted quiera, puede confiar en mí.

─Bien, lo contaré. Este último mes, además de las pesadillas, he estado sintiendo que ya no puedo permanecer en espacios oscuros, necesito sí o sí tener una luz que me alumbre; no puedo dormir con la luz apagada ni caminar por algún lugar donde no haya alumbramiento. También he estado sintiendo la necesidad de abrir la puerta cada vez que me voy a la cama, siento cierto rechazo al estar solo.

─¿Tienes miedo de dormir en una habitación tu solo y con la luz apagada?

─Últimamente sí, no sé que me está pasando. Y las pesadillas cada vez son peores.

El lugar se cubrió de un silencio inmutable.

─Si no es mucho pedir, me gustaría que me relates una de tus pesadillas, Light.

─Bueno, lo cierto es que siempre es la misma pesadilla la cual sufro todas las noches: una bestia me persigue a gran velocidad, yo intento escapar pero siempre acaba acorralándome en un callejón, donde se me encima y acaba embarrándome los colmillos en la carne, y yo acabo desangrándome.

─Ha de ser muy frustrante revivir eso todas las noches.

─Créame que lo es, ya me resulta insoportable ─dijo poniendo sus ojos en blanco y dejándose caer sobre la silla, hastiado.

─¿Cómo luce la bestia? ¿Podrías describirla?

─Pues… no logro verla demasiado bien, ya que está todo a oscuras, pero sí estoy al tanto de que su aspecto es como el de un can o un felino, algo así como una pantera o un lobo. Tiene los ojos enormes y parece un demonio, su pelaje es negro.

─Ya veo. Dime Light, ¿con qué acto o idea asocias un "callejón"?

El castaño pareció desconcertarse con el interrogatorio.

─No lo sé, jamás me puse a pensar en algo así, supongo que me hace recordar a los vagabundos o a los drogodependientes ─la mujer mientras oía lo que Light decía, anotaba ávidamente sobre el papel, el castaño se esforzaba por divisar aquello que tanto escribía─. ¿Qué tanto estás escribiendo ahí?

─Me temo que la sesión ya está finalizando, entonces estoy anotando los posibles complejos que podrían estar atormentándote Light, claro que son solo aproximaciones, no son cien por ciento verídicos ya que aun no te conozco lo suficiente y por ende no puedo darte un diagnostico acerca de lo que te acoge, pero si me preguntaras ahora mismo y luego de haber escuchado todo lo que tenías para decirme, yo estoy segura de que lo que a ti te está impidiendo llevar una vida tranquila son las opresiones. A mi entender, Light, las actitudes que tienes son típicas de un paciente que padece de _fobias_.

─¡¿Fobias?! ¿A qué se refiere usted con eso?

─Me refiero a que padeces de miedos extremos.

─¡Yo no tengo miedo a nada! ¡Es un disparate!

─Tu consciente no siente miedo, Light; es tu inconsciente el que padece de las fobias ─el castaño lucía confundido─. Te lo explicaré dándote un ejemplo: responde a esta pregunta ¿prefieres estar en matrimonio, o soltero?

─Soltero, odiaría el hecho de tener que estar atado a alguien por el resto de mi vida.

─Bueno, entonces según lo que me estás diciendo tu consciente prefiere mantenerse solitario, pero esto es algo que contradice a tu inconsciente, ya que me dijiste con anterioridad que no puedes pegar un ojo en toda la noche si es que apagas las luces y si permaneces solo en la recámara, entonces tu "yo interno" está exigiendo que no quiere que te quedes solo, que quiere una compañía, ¿lo comprendes mejor ahora? A mi entender Light, tú sientes ese malestar físico y mental porque tu consciente y tu inconsciente no se ponen de acuerdo, cada uno quiere algo diferente.

─Am… ─no supo siquiera qué decirle, todo eso era demasiado nuevo para él, _¿fobias? ¿Su inconsciente de veras deseaba compañía?_

─Light, quiero que vuelvas a visitar a Josep y le digas que yo te he encomendado que te recete pastillas para dormir, luego iremos solucionando tu problema cuando ya hayas acudido a varias sesiones. Te prometo que haré que estos pésames tuyos se desvanezcan por completo. Se nos ha acabado el tiempo, Light. Te esperaré a esta misma hora el mismo día de la semana que viene, ¿de acuerdo?

La mujer se puso de pie y se despidió del castaño, que pronto salió botado por la puerta de la oficina con un gesto de desconcierto total, oyendo como ahora la rubia llamaba al que sería su próximo paciente.

Caminaba ligeramente por los corredores de la institución hasta acabar fuera, el corazón le palpitaba a galopes mientras marchaba hacia su automóvil.

_¿Podría ser cierto que su inconsciente deseara una compañía verdadera… podría llegar a ser posible que todo fuera a causa de miedos?_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

El brillo del computador por poco y le estaba segando, aparte de haber descuidado el hecho de haberse olvidado por completo las gafas dentro del bolso, y ahora, casi ni podía fijar la mirada sobre el monitor; le dolía un infierno la cabeza.

─¡Karim! ─gritó, a la joven secretaria, la cual se apresuró a socorrer a su jefe de inmediato.

─¿Me llamaba, Señor? ─decía, con la cabeza asomando por la abertura de la puerta.

─Pues sí, ¿Quién mas podría estar llamándote? ─inquirió molesto. Pero la muchacha no lució abatida ni mucho menos, conocía muy bien como era el trato con el joven Yagami, y había tenido que acostumbrarse a ese humor de perro habitual─. Por favor, tráeme una aspirina y un vaso con agua, me está matando este dolor de cabeza ─se masajeaba la sien una y otra vez con la yema de los dedos,

─Am… señor, se ha tomado todas las aspirinas que había en estas últimas semanas, ya no quedan más.

─Pues… bueno, ¡y entonces ve a la tienda y compra más! ─ponía los ojos en blanco y bufaba, se sentía tan molesto, la joven advirtió que ese día, definitivamente su jefe tenía un humor de demonios─. ¡Anda, ve! ¿Qué estás esperando? Aquí tienes dinero ─dijo, extrayéndolo de la cajonera en el escritorio─. Y apresúrate, por favor.

La mujer ni bien acató la orden, cerró la puerta y se dirigió a destino, olvidando que debía decir algo muy importante al hombre; se volteó en cuestión de segundos y regresó a la oficina, oyó que su jefe dio un suspiro hastiado cuando volvió a verla (sin el pedido que le había encomendado).

─¿Y ahora qué pasa? ─preguntó Light, con el rostro transformado, como si se tratara de una fiera.

─Señor, me ha dicho William que desea verlo cuanto antes posible y que ni bien tenga tiempo que se dirija de inmediato a su oficina.

Light se puso de pie de inmediato, inquiriendo a la muchacha que obedezca con el pedido que le propuso.

Pasó por el pasillo repleto de oficinistas, los cuales le saludaron con respeto, su nombre era muy reconocido allí dentro. Al llegar al asiento del dueño del departamento, esperó en el cuarto de espera a ser atendido.

─Light, ¿estás ahí? ¡Ven para acá, muchacho! ─alegó el hombre, desde dentro del lugar─. Toma asiento, te he estado esperando ─señaló la silla vacía del otro lado del escritorio─. ¿Has oído lo ocurrido en Naha? Ha aparecido en los periódicos.

─Sí, estoy al tanto de la situación ─la verdad es que había estado teniendo tanto embrollo con su vida personal y la nueva decisión de tomar terapia, que el trabajo, siendo honestos, lo había dejado un poco a un lado esos últimos días.

─Hoy me llegó una noticia acerca de ese extraño suceso, la verdad es que han desaparecido muchas personas en esa isla; al principio pensé que podría llegar a ser un homicida, pero creo que hay algo más en todo esto: he recibido una llamada en la mañana del departamento de policías en Naha, y me han comentado que las personas no han sido halladas muertas, por lo tanto están desaparecidas, pero no sabemos si se encuentran con o sin vida. Y lo más extraño de todo es que luego de la desaparición de un cuarto de la población en Naha, han aparecido varias tumbas sin sus respectivos cadáveres… y eso es lo más preocupante de todo. No sé qué diablos estará sucediendo en ese lugar, pero quiero que tú seas parte de la investigación.

─Supongo que deberé armar mis maletas y dirigirme directamente hacia Naha, ¿verdad?

─Así es, y no te preocupes, enviaré a todo un cuerpo de policías y detectives para que colaboren con la investigación.

─Bien, ¿nos alojaremos en un hotel?

─Si, ya he reservado uno de los mejores Hoteles, no debes preocuparte, Light. Es un lugar impresionante, yo mismo me encargué de verlo con mis propios ojos, y es hermoso y majestuoso, no tendrán problema los muchachos y tú en alojarse en ese lugar.

─De acuerdo, pero si estaré a cargo de la operación entonces me temo que deberé…

─Oh, no no no. Tú no comandarás la investigación ─el anciano de orbes azules, se lo quedó mirando al muchacho en completo silencio, con un ambiente espeso que empezó a tornarse vergonzoso y bastante incómodo─. Ya hay otro hombre a cargo, es del departamento detectivesco número uno de Inglaterra.

─¡Oh, Dios! ¿Y por qué diablos los ingleses habrían de meter sus narices en cuestiones que son únicamente japonesas? ¿Qué acaso creen que nosotros no podemos solucionar nuestros propios problemas? ¡No necesitamos de su ayuda! Además, ni siquiera creo que pretendan ayudarnos, más vale quieren apoderarse del caso para luego refregarnos sus logros en la cara ante la InterPool, como siempre hacen ─se había encolerizado, ni siquiera había medido sus palabras ante el jefe del departamento, que lo miraba con los ojos desorbitados.

─Light, ellos solo quieren que la desaparición de las personas en Naha se detenga de una buena vez. Solo quieren ayudar, además, cuentan con mucha tecnología de primera mano que podría sernos realmente útil para que ya no resulte más gente herida. No tienes idea del sufrimiento por el cual están pasando los familiares de los desaparecidos.

─¡Si tengo idea! ¡William, por favor! Me tratas como si fuera un desalmado, es solo que protesto porque si de veras los ingleses quisieran ayudarnos entonces ¿Por qué es que un inglés comandará la investigación? ¿No deberían ser parte del grupo de detectives, como si fuesen uno más?

─Light, por favor. Ellos cuentan con buenas fuentes de información, no estamos aquí para disputarnos quien es mejor o peor, somos un equipo y ya, si quieres toma el caso, si no, no lo hagas, no importa; pero sinceramente me encantaría que estés dentro, eres uno de los mejores detectives que ha tenido esta institución, y estoy seguro de que tú serás de gran ayuda para el caso. Puedo dejar que lo pienses, pero solo te daré un día, ya que mañana al atardecer será el embarque hacia la isla. Tú decides si lo tomas o lo dejas.

Lo único que llenaba de mayor densidad el ambiente, era el sonido de las agujas del reloj; y los ojos áridos de William, que lo miraban con decisión.

─Vamos, Light, eres uno de mis mayores aliados, no me falles, yo cuento contigo para casos difíciles, como este que nos ha surgido. Además, seas o no seas la cabecera de la investigación, todos aquí sabemos de antemano que siempre tienes un papel más que importante en la resolución de los casos ─intentaba convencerlo con halagos, y la verdad sea dicha: ¡lo estaba consiguiendo! Pero aun así, Light tenía claro que había demasiadas cuestiones a las cuales atender en Tokio: hacía unas semanas había comenzado a asistir a terapia, no debía abandonar, ya que según las propias palabras de la doctora Tsumoto: con las sesiones, las fobias de Light irían cesando hasta desaparecer, y si marchaba a Naha, entonces cortaría con la terapia y sus miedos volverían a aparecer. Pero también estaba empecinado con el halo misterioso del caso, desde la misma fecha en que se había enterado de él.

Light sentía demasiada empatía hacia las familias de los desaparecidos, y si aquellos sufrían entonces ese dolor se transformaba en dolor para él mismo, ¡esa era la razón por la cual había estudiado esa carrera universitaria! Sentía la necesidad de ayudar a las víctimas de casos corruptos de personas maliciosas… _Y esta vez no sería la excepción…_

Bufó. Sintió un pésame terrible, pero no podía ir contra sus principios morales.

─¿Qué dices, Light? ─insistió el hombre, con brillo esperanzador en sus ojos. Con su mano derecha repleta de arrugas, extendió sobre la superficie del escritorio un sobre color marrón bastante amplio, y encima de éste posaba un papel que tan solo tenía una única frase escrita encima:

CASO: _El sepulturero de Naha._

El hombre continuaba en la espera de una respuesta positiva por parte de Light, que rebuscaba en su consciencia el camino que debía tomar.

Jamás había renunciado a una investigación, pero el hecho de saber que debía estar bajo el mando de otra persona le encolerizaba demasiado. Aunque debía admitir que se trataba de un caso de urgencia que debía detenerse cuanto antes posible si no esperaba que mayor cantidad de gente resultase herida.

Inhaló profundo.

Exhaló con fuerza.

─De acuerdo… _Iré._

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**Sé que tal vez el capítulo haya resultado algo aburrido por el hecho de que Light no se encuentran aun con L, pero ya en el próximo pueden imaginarse que pasará.**

**Gracias por leer y comentar! Besos y abrazos enormes! **


	18. Capítulo XVIII

Hacía frío, el atardecer se volvía cada vez más nubloso, y junto al mar, todo era mucho más húmedo y helado; sus labios estaban amoratados y tiritaban; el viento que provenía del océano soplaba tan fuerte en aquel muelle donde las maderas podridas debido al agua rechinaban con cada paso, que su cabello castaño revoloteaba hacia todas las direcciones posibles, y acabando como un manojo de enredos. Los mechones de su flequillo se metían dentro de sus ojos para hacérselos arder… y Light ya estaba que echaba insultos al aire.

Resoplaba con pesimismo, y cada tanto chequeaba el reloj para asegurarse de que el barco ya hubiere abierto las puertas a todos los que debían ingresar a él, pero nada parecía ocurrir.

El hombre que supuestamente debía "desatar" el ancla del barco, aun no había sido advertido para que realizase su trabajo, por lo que el castaño supuso que probablemente tendrían a todas las personas del departamento policial, varados en el muelle durante mucho tiempo más.

Las manos le ardían de lo heladas que estaban, casi ni podía moverlas, y el hecho de que estuvieran dentro de los bolsillos de su saco de cuero, no harían que se calentaran aun más. Tenía las piernas hechas dos garrotes.

Había un grupo de hombres a lo lejos, se habían hecho un círculo entre ellos y hablaban a las risotadas, echando humo de cigarro por sus bocas y probablemente estuvieran haciendo chistes del mal momento que estaban pasando allí, siendo helados por aquel clima. Light los miró de reojo, como quien observa a una manada de simios, pensaba que de ser aquellos hombres parte de la investigación, entonces todo el trabajo habría de ser abarcado por él mismo, ya que aquellos no parecían poseer demasiada materia gris, por desgracia había oído varios de sus chistes y comentarios racistas y fetichistas, completamente desagradables y sin gracia alguna, dudaba que fueran hombres de utilidad en la investigación; pero estaban bien vestidos, eso suponía que habrían de tener un cargo importante.

Light rezaba para sus adentros, rogando que todo fuera un error y que aquellos sujetos no estuvieran esperando por el mismo barco que él, y que no fueran a pertenecer a la misma investigación que él…_ y que no se dirigieran hacia Naha como él._

─¿Estás esperando por este buque, muchacho? ─preguntó, despabilando a Light, el hombre con pintas de vagabundo y una piel tostada por trabajar tanto cerca del agua salina del mar y ese sol infernal que se asomaba en el puerto de Japón, aunque aquel día, el atardecer mostraba al cielo vestido de un tono rojizo lluvioso, varias nubes estaban negras por lo que una lluvia torrentosa se asomaba, y el frío que le taladraba los poros en aquel entonces, se volvería mucho más potente al anochecer.

─Sí ─había pensado en responder que si efectivamente estaba de pie en el muelle frente al buque varado número 320 y con todas sus maletas repletas con sus pertenencias a un lado de su cuerpo, entonces era de suponer que estaba a la espera de poder ingresar a ese buque, pero decidió responder con cordialidad, aquel hombre lucía unos ojos demasiado cansados, no debía despojar su mal humor con él, por más que el maldito capitán del buque los hubiera dejado inmóviles sobre el muelle durante tres horas, y con tremendo clima.

─Me dieron la orden de que quitase el ancla, asique supongo que pronto podrán subir a bordo.

_Finalmente una buena noticia_, el suspiro largo que dio Light fue más que evidente.

─Gracias por el aviso.

El sujeto se alejó bastante del castaño, dirigiéndose hacia aquel grupo de sujetos que aun continuaban riéndose de las pavadas que echaban al aire. Y Light acabó despojando sus dudas: lo más obvio era que el tipo les estuviese dando el mismo mensaje a esos de allá. Le bajó un nudo espeso por la garganta.

Un hombre vestido con uniforme azul y blanco perla, sumado un gorro elegante, les gritó a todos los que estaban esperando sobre el muelle, que subieran a bordo, el buque estaba listo para partir.

Light se apresuró a tomar sus maletas, subió cuestas arriba por la rampa que se tendía desde el barco hacia la superficie de madera del muelle. Mientras tanto, el capitán inducía a los demás hombres que hubieron de estar parados a lo lejos a que repitieran la acción del castaño.

Una vez todos a bordo, Light se volteó para dar la espalda a aquellos hombres, que eran tan ajenos a ese lugar como él mismo; y con su curiosidad de siempre, ojeaba uno por uno los objetos destartalados del lugar: las brújulas antiguas en las paredes de madera rancia y rasgada, había faroles, que poco alumbraban, colgados del techo con cadenas largas y gruesas, había colgados algunos peces exóticos disecados en ciertas paredes, Light prefería ni siquiera mirarlos, cualquier maltrato hacia los animales por necesidades humanas que no estaban relacionados con la hambruna, le parecían desagradables e innecesarias. Comenzó a odiar a ese anciano de cejas gruesas y traje blanco que caminaba de manera petulante como si se tratase del mejor de los capitanes.

─Cuidado, no vayas a tocar eso, es de mucho valor para mí ─anunció el hombre de mayor rango, al joven, que con su dedo índice palpaba una fotografía. Aquel cortó el contacto de inmediato y se quedó con la mirada gacha, bastante avergonzado. Light ya sentía deseo de separarse del amontonamiento de gente, necesitaba recostarse de inmediato, tanto tiempo esperando de pie, le había provocado un dolor punzante en los lumbares.

─Por favor, ¿podría mostrarnos nuestras habitaciones? ─el tono de voz había sonado agresivo; tenía tensión muscular, y a la vez estaba algo nervioso de tener que convivir con "ese" tipo de personas hasta llegar a la Isla, y para colmo sin posibilidad de escabullarse ya que estarían atravesando el mar… _se sentía acorralado._

─Am… sí, por supuesto, Señor… ─titubeó el primer oficial a bordo, un muchacho vestido semejante al capitán, pero con menos gestos petulantes y engreídos, tenía ojos marrones y dulces, tristes en un cierto sentido. Y su manera de actuar denotaba que se trataba de apenas un principiante en la marina.

─Yagami, Light Yagami ─respondió, ante la indecisión de nombrarlo que tuvo aquel joven, que en realidad el castaño lo veía joven, pero aseguraba a que tenía un par de años más que él.

─Venga por aquí ─dijo, y con paso apresurado marcó el camino hacia las alcobas. Tras los movimientos de Light estaban los de aquel grupo voluminoso de hombres, habrían de ser unos seis o siete, la verdad es que no se había tomado el tiempo de contarlos uno por uno, pero por las risotadas a rienda suelta estaba claro que no se trataba más que de un grupo de "pendejos". El primer oficial señaló dos puertas unidas, al parecer era un solo compartimiento, y eso era lo que Light más se temía.

Encendió la luz electrógena, todo el iluminado lucía un color azulado, las sombras eran dominantes en ese ambiente lúgubre, no había ventanas salvo un pequeño orificio a un lado de la habitación, aunque era de suponer que así sería (las torrentes de viento debían de ser infernales en plena alta mar). El aspecto general del cuarto daba de qué hablar: era viejo, se veía encogidísimo y despedía olor a madera húmeda… y por sobre todas las cosas: ¡había ocho camas allí dentro, y todas amontonadas! Fue el momento exacto en que el castaño se volteó y contó, sin disimulo alguno, a todos los integrantes de aquel grupo. Exactamente seis, y Light era el séptimo… _genial, dormirían todos juntos._

_Las cosas no podían empeorar aún más._

Resopló hondamente mientras oía como el hombre joven balbuceaba.

─Bien, esta es su habitación, si necesitan algún tipo de ayuda, no duden en tocar la puerta de la habitación de al lado en donde me encuentro yo, y por si necesitan algo que sea de urgencia: en la habitación que cruza el pasillo está el cuarto del capitán.

Todos asintieron las cabezas.

Una vez que el primer oficial partió, y para colmo cerrando la puerta tras sí, dejándolos a todos reunidos en un aire incómodo, porque Light era el único extraño en aquel grupo, el único que "desencajaba".

─Yo pido esta cama ─dijo uno, lanzando con mucho envión sus maletas sobre una de las camas de arriba. De inmediato subió por las pequeñas escaleras para recostarse sobre aquella.

─Bueno, pues entonces yo ésta ─anunció otro, el cual no le había dado demasiada importancia al asunto.

Al ver que todos se quedaban en la habitación y volvían a comenzar las risitas y las bromas de humor negro, Light decidió que se iría a tomar aire a la proa del buque, tal vez ver las olas un poco más haría que el tiempo pasase más rápido.

Y de ni modo quería soportar la estupidez ajena.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Tres a.m. exactamente. Estaba recostado desde las diez p.m., y aun habiendo pasado cinco horas no podía cerrar los párpados, y aunque intentase dormir, sabía que por más esfuerzos que hiciese no lo lograría jamás con las risotadas y alaridos que daban sus compañeros de investigación desde la taberna del barco, al otro lado de la pared, _justamente pegado a la habitación… parecía un chiste de mal gusto por parte del arquitecto del lugar._

Simplemente oía las sandeces que aquellos decían, bromas pesadas y de muy mal gusto mientras jugaban lo que parecía ser un partido de Póker, Light comenzaba a encabronarse. Ni siquiera un día había pasado desde que subieron al barco y aquellos sujetos ya estaban gozando de lo mejor con cigarros, y algo pasados de alcohol. Si ese era su "equipo de investigación", mejor pedir al capitán que detuviera el buque y regresara al muelle... _renunciaría._

─¡Oigan éste! ¿Saben cuál es la diferencia entre una niña y una mujer? ─preguntó uno, que ya más pasado de copas no podía estar, se le notaba en el balbuceo al hablar. Desde la habitación se escuchaba absolutamente todo, Light en las penumbras debía soportar los bramidos insoportables de aquellos.

─Anda, dila.

─A la niña la llevas a la cama y le cuentas un cuento, en cambio a la mujer le cuentas un cuento para llevarla a la cama.

Mientras todos explotaban en risas con esos chistes de humor negro, Light intentaba cubrirse los oídos con las almohadas, pero de nada servía.

─¿Sabes otro?

─¿Cuántas veces se ríe una mujer con un chiste? ─dijo un moreno, con el mazo de cartas a medio repartir en la ronda. Ante el silencio de los demás, respondió:─. Tres veces, una cuando se lo cuentan, otra cuando se lo explican y otra cuando lo entiende.

Todos comenzaron a reír a rienda suelta. Light ya estaba hasta la coronilla, los dientes le chirriaban. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se puso de pie inmediatamente y se calzó de un soplo, tomó un abrigo, siquiera percató de cual se trataba, y sin más que hacer, se aproximó hacia la habitación de al lado, tocó tres veces la puerta, y hasta que lo oyeron, estuvo de pie casi cinco minutos allí afuera, con el pijama y un saco encima.

─Enseguida voy ─dijo uno de ellos, y se aproximó a la puerta. Al abrirla Light pudo ver sin decoro la situación, era tal y como se lo había imaginado: una mesa redonda, un grupo de hombres sentados alrededor de ésta, fumando y bebiendo mientras jugaban un partido de cartas. Quien lo atendió era un hombre joven, tal vez tuviera casi la misma edad que Light, se lo veía sonriente y con rasgos simpáticos en su rostro aniñado, era moreno, de fisonomía fina y altura considerable, aun así su cara tenía un aire ciertamente débil, como si careciese de personalidad, algo bastante molesto e irritante─. ¿Se te ofrece algo?

El joven mantenía la puerta semi-abierta mientras todos aquellos que estaban sentados junto a la mesa habían detenido el "partido" para oír y ver lo que aquel sujeto tenía para decir.

Obviamente no eran esas las condiciones apropiadas para entablar chistes, juegos de Póker ni mucho menos andar bebiendo o fumando, se suponía que estaban en medio de una investigación, ¡se suponía que era importante! ¿Qué acaso esos tipos no tenían modales?

El moreno de pie frente a él chequeó la vestimenta de Light y de repente supuso lo que aquel se proponía yendo hasta allí y tocándoles la puerta. Aquel tipo tenía gesto de pocos amigos, para nada grato.

─Oh, lo siento, ¿interrumpíamos tu descanso? ─Light no supo como entablar esa pregunta, era evidente que la respuesta era un claro SI, y cualquier otra persona que le hubiese preguntado eso, el castaño lo hubiera tomado como una burla, pero ese moreno no tenía ni una pizca de maldad en sus ojos negros, parecía estar preguntándolo de veras y sin ironías.

─¿A ti qué te parece? ─su tono agresivo puso alerta a todos quienes se hallaban en la taberna, que para esas alturas estaba inundada en humo de cigarro y con olor a bebida alcohólica. El moreno abrió los ojos grandes como un par de faroles─. ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta que son las tres de la madrugada? Y gracias a ustedes no he podido pegar un ojo en todo lo que va de la noche.

─Am… yo… nosotros… bueno, podemos bajar el tono si quieres… no planeábamos…

─Más les vale bajar el tono o me quejaré con el capitán ─a esas alturas, al castaño ya no le temblaba el tuétano para ninguna circunstancia, había pasado demasiadas cosas en años anteriores, y enfrentarse a las personas había sido más fácil de lo que una vez creyó, ya no sentía miedo al rechazo, ya no era débil, ya no sería títere de nadie, ahora hablaría por sí mismo y haría lo que a él se le viniera en gana, y si una manada de mandriles uniformes le interrumpía el sueño, entonces se los haría saber... y si debía ser por las malas, entonces que así fuera.

Había aprendido que las amenazas surtían mayor efecto en las personas que la amabilidad misma.

Estuvo a punto de retirarse, ya creyó que estaba todo dicho. Pero cuando se volteó para finalmente alejarse a la habitación, oyó una voz ronca a lo lejos.

─Ándate, mojigato.

Quienes rodeaban la mesa comenzaron a reír por lo bajo, cubriéndose los labios para aparcar el sonido. Light inmediatamente se volvió hacia ellos. Pasó como una fiera el umbral de la puerta y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la mesa.

─¿A quién le dijiste mojigato? ¡Borracho!

─No, esperen, muchachos, por favor… nos echarán del barco ─decía temeroso el moreno de rasgos dulces que aun continuaba de pie a un lado del marco de la puerta─. ¿Por qué no te sientas y compartes una tanda con nosotros?

─No, mira, no creo que hayas entendido. Son las tres de la madrugada y…

─No, enserio, por favor, insisto. Dave, alcánzame esa silla de allá para que él pueda sentarse.

Si no hubiera estado tan enfadado, tal vez el hecho de que ese sujeto pretendiera pegarle la silla al trasero hubiera sido bastante gracioso.

Light sintió deseos de arremolinarse el cabello con las manos, pero solo se atrevió a bufar con rabia. El tipo que le había insultado continuaba mirándole despectivamente, y cuando el trigueño se propuso enfrentarlo nuevamente con la mirada más tajante que podría haber dedicado hasta el momento, el moreno de rasgos dulces se sentó a un lado de Light y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

─Mi nombre es Matsuda ─era evidente que ese hombre intentaba a duras penas llevar de manera estable la situación sin ningún inconveniente de por medio

─Light Yagami ─se presentó el castaño sin nada de cordialidad. El moreno simplemente se dio la vuelta, y miró a los demás como quien ruega por algo.

─Bien, vamos a por la última tanda, ¿está bien? ─dijo Matsuda finalmente, como si le hubiera estado leyendo la mente a Light desde un principio─. Mañana debemos levantarnos todos temprano, y no queremos parecer como del amanecer de los muertos, ¿o sí? ─nadie rió con el chiste, pero bueno, el pobre al menos lo intentaba─. Bien, ¿Quién da en esta ronda? ¿yo, Dave? ¿Quién? ─el silencio solo dio como respuesta que sería Matsuda el encargado de liderar la partida─. Bien, empecemos, pero esperen, antes oigan este: ¿por qué expulsaron al enfermero homosexual del banco de semen?

Nuevamente silencio, si ese tipo estaba planeando romper el hielo con bromas que resultaban aun más chocantes que las propias peleas internas del grupo, entonces se estaba yendo de mal en peor.

─Por querer beber en el trabajo ─Matsuda fue el único en reírse, para lo demás, el ambiente estaba demasiado tenso, y la broma le cayó aun más pesada que haberse sentado alrededor de toda esa manada de… bueno, de gente que no conocía y con la cual ni pretendía simpatizar.

Supuso que su rostro demostró con una evidencia tremenda su malestar. Matsuda se giró hacia él en cuestión de segundos.

─Oh, vamos; solo es un chiste, no lo digo de veras. Las mujeres son impresionantes, y los homosexuales, bueno, jamás he compartido con ellos, pero sé, por lo que he oído hablar, que son muy buenas personas ─Light intentaba deducir si su malestar también había hecho reaccionar a Matsuda. ¿Se habría dado cuenta de su orientación sexual? La disculpa pareció indicar que sí.

Aun así, ni él mismo estaba seguro de lo que alguna vez fue y de lo que ahora era, como si no pudiera decidirse aún. Resultaba confuso hasta para él mismo.

─Bien, comencemos. ¿Quién será mi derecha… am… Ryscho?

Esa noche sería larga, muy larga.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

El profesor hablaba de algo similar a las cuadráticas mientras escribía agitadamente sobre la pizarra, había puesto mucha atención al inicio de la clase, pero con el pasar de los minutos ya había perdido el hilo de la conversación, y ni entendía de qué diablos iba el tema. Sus compañeros de curso estaban tan callados como él, probablemente perdidos en sus propios pensamientos.

Bueno, tampoco es como si fuera la gran cosa, luego estudiaba en casa unas dos o tres horas y ya se convertía nuevamente en el mejor alumno. Siempre le había costado poco esfuerzo eso de las "notas". A veces se esmeraba en comprender, a veces solo estudiaba de memoria. No interesaba, después de todo, lo hacía solo para contentar a su padre y hacerlo sentir "orgulloso".

Sintió que le picaban el brazo de un pellizcón, cuando reaccionó, fijó su vista en su compañero de banco: Blaine, que con una sonrisa picarona le extendió un trozo de papel con bastante falta de disimulo como para no ser demasiado evidente.

"_Mis padres se van hoy a lo de mis tíos por una cena de negocios, les convencí de dejarme solo en la casa sin compañía de nadie. Haré una fiesta. ¿Te prendes?"_

Nate esbozó una mueca algo disgustosa. Miró de reojo a su "amigo" (si es que así podía llamarle), sabía que Blaine solo le había invitado por su rango, en realidad todos allí solo le hablaban por el mismo motivo: era el hijo del gobernador de Naha, eso no le daba poder de absolutamente nada pero al parecer todos allí creían lo contrario, hasta los profesores de la institución…

…Y resultaba tan irritante.

Volteó el papel, sin saber aun qué escribir. Si acudía a la fiesta ¿con quién hablaría? ¿Con Blaine? Qué va, ¿Quién le hablaría a él? Siempre fue al mismo curso con los mismos compañeros, pero eso no significaba que alguna vez hubiera establecido una especie de relación amistosa con aquellos. Y las pocas amistades que podía llegar a tener, siempre tenían como contrapartida el materialismo o la superficialidad. Es como si no lograra hallar a alguien que realmente se interesara por él, solo les importaba el hecho de que era el hijo del gobernador… y claro, que su padre tenía mucho dinero y mucho poder político.

"_No sé si a mis padres les agradará la idea. Debo preguntarles, pero descuida, yo te llamo por móvil para confirmarte si iré"._

Habría querido preguntarle más detalles, como por ejemplo ¿a qué hora llegarían sus padres a su hogar? Seguramente volverían a eso de las dos de la madrugada de aquella cena, ¿le daría a Blaine el tiempo suficiente para limpiar el desorden antes de que lo vieran sus padres? Nate lo dudaba, además seguramente si los padres de Blaine veían el desastre que comúnmente se arma en ese tipo de "fiestas", los pondría a limpiar a todos los invitados y nadie se iría hasta no dejar la casa impecable. No, mejor ahorrar la vergüenza en público. Debía mantener intacta la carrera política de su padre, no podía andar haciendo sandeces y dejar mal parado su propio apellido.

El profesor continuaba hablando, el día continuó igual de aburrido.

Lo único que realmente le conmocionó positivamente era que saldría temprano porque la profesora que acostumbraba dar ciencias económicas había caído gravemente enferma esa semana, y al instituto le estaba costando conseguir un suplente. Iría a casa temprano, no había tenido la oportunidad de comunicárselo a sus padres ya que la noticia había llegado a sus oídos ese mismo día, tampoco se le dio por llamarlos para pedirles que lo recogieran a la salida, su padre estaba en la oficina, y su madre aunque tuviera su automóvil en el garaje, probablemente se enfadaría si Nate interrumpía la charla de aquella con sus amigas del barrio.

Caminaba con calma por la acera, todo el mundo le decía que cuando fuera mayor sería un hombre con mucho temple, muy tolerante. A decir verdad, él mismo no se consideraba de esa manera: el hecho de que no criticara en público no significaba que no lo hiciera para sus adentros, la gente tendía a mal interpretar aquello.

Había tomado una varita marchita de un árbol y ahora la pasaba sobre los alambrados de las veredas para provocar un ruido casi relajante, casi melancólico, últimamente todo en su vida se había tornado masivamente patético, o por lo menos así lo había visto él desde que comenzó la pubertad, y había logrado comprender finalmente _lo que ocurría en casa._

Tenía cansancio, caminaba a paso tan lento que apenas se sentía en movimiento, e intentaba convencerse a sí mismo de que no era por el hecho de no querer llegar a casa, pero todo parecía enmarcar que así era.

El maldito sol le golpeaba de lleno en la cara, y odiaba cuando eso sucedía porque la piel se le volvía roja como remolacha. Y el traje del instituto resultaba tan molesto y apretado que tenía ganas de romper esa corbata y arrojar el suéter de lana al suelo. Decidió colocarse éste último alrededor de la cintura y amarrar las mangas con un nudo, al menos así ya no sentía tanto calor.

A la corbata terminó desajustándola un poco.

Saludó al guardia del barrio cerrado con un gesto de mano.

─¿Qué ha pasado hoy, Nate? ¿No te han ido a buscar en el coche?

─Parece que a mis padres se les ha olvidado ese detalle. Que va, últimamente se está haciendo costumbre ─hubiera deseado sonar menos desanimado con aquella frase, pero no importaba, Rake era un hombre que comúnmente le importaba poco lo ajeno, solo charlaba cuando estaba realmente aburrido, y esa tarde no era la excepción.

Le dio el paso hacia los adentrares del lugar, pulcro, siempre con una limpieza exuberante. Las casas eran muy bonitas y con estructuras antiguas, tal y como la suya.

Le faltaban unas cuantas cuadras para llegar aun, y los zapatos ya comenzaban a ajustarle los pies, moría por sentarse en el sofá y descansar un poco de aquel sudor que ese calor insoportable le daba, el verano siempre resultaba ser tan tedioso, y más para alguien con la piel tan jodidamente blanca como él.

Finalmente las compuertas de hierro en el jardín de su hogar, se abrían para darle paso. El primero en saludarle fue el perro de su padre, Nate nunca había sido muy amistoso con los canes, odiaba que defecaran en el jardín y que los soretes se le pegaran en las plantillas de sus zapatillas deportivas; detestaba que estuvieran saltándole a las visitas para dejarles huellas de lodo en la ropa, la mayoría de las veces había que atar con la correa a Rex, eso tampoco le agradaba al joven, ya que el perro gemía insoportablemente porque lo desataran.

Los felinos tampoco le llamaban la atención, la gata de su madre, llamada "Big Boobs" (por supuesto, el cerebro de su madre no iría más lejos como para no colocar de nombre "pechos grandes" a un maldito gato) se había apareado con el gato de un vecino y habían tenido ¡ocho crías! Y ni siquiera eran de raza pura como para poder vendérselos a un tonto, aunque pudieron encajarles dos de ellos a dos mujeres del barrio amigas de su madre, a un precio bastante razonable, a otros cuatro debieron regalarlos y la familia River debió quedarse con las dos crías que habían quedado. Su padre insistía en que debían arrojarlos a la calle, pero esa no era una buena opción ya que en el barrio absolutamente todos los animales habidos y por haber tenían collares de sus dueños, no había ningún perro o gato abandonado, merodeando por las calles, y si habría alguno, todos inmediatamente sabrían quienes habían sido los que lo abandonaron, y eso los haría quedar muy mal con los vecinos. La única solución verídica era castrarlos, tal vez así esos animales dejaran de mear las cortinas de la casa para andar atrayendo "parejas" con ese espantoso olor.

─Ya, deja de saltarme tanto, ni que nunca me vieras llegar ─decía, mientras Rex por poco y le comía las manos a lambiscones. Era un hermoso Gran Danés de pelaje completamente negro, hasta parecía una pantera si uno lo miraba con atención.

Ingresó a la casa, le extrañó el silencio que había, por lo visto no se encontraba Rita, la mucama, habría de haber pedido permiso para salir temprano e ir a su casa con su hijo recién nacido, como otras veces había hecho. Su ausencia significaba que no comería nada elaborado y que debía ingeniárselas en la cocina por sí solo, tal vez un par de hot-dogs o hamburguesas estuvieran bien, y contando que le salieran como debía, tampoco es como si fuese a preparar un guiso de lentejas, apenas y si sabía hervir agua. Las matemáticas financieras, cuadráticas y ecuaciones logarítmicas resultaban ser tan fáciles en comparación con esa maldita cocina y sus cuatro hornallas del infierno… y ni que hablar del innombrable: el horno.

No debía de ser difícil aprender a cocinar, pero por el momento era el rubro menos interesante y urgente de todos, tal vez cuando crezca un poco más (y cuando le faltase Rita, y la casa de comida rápida que había a un par de cuadras) se decidiría por hacerlo.

Luego de echarle una mirada a toda la casa, en cuestión de segundos se percató de que algo no marchaba como debía: su padre estaba en la oficina, no saldría hasta las ocho en punto, Rita no se veía deambulando por ninguna parte. Era día lunes, el parquero debía de estar cortando el césped para entonces pero no se lo oía haciendo su trabajo.

Sintió un sonido agudo, de repente, ahogado, como si alguien estuviese llorando o algo por el estilo, _aunque notando las circunstancias, dudaba que realmente se tratara de aquello._

Ya muchas veces lo había sospechado antes. Ya muchas veces lo había olido rondar en el aire, pero tal vez haciéndose el tonto lograba disimularlo muy bien, tal vez había creído que evitarlo era la manera adecuada de sobrellevar el problema... porque dolía, y quien sabe, haciendo oídos sordos podría llegar a ser una solución a corto plazo para su malestar.

Su madre debía de estar por algún lugar de la casa… y tampoco la había visto recibirlo.

Un nudo de nervios bajó hasta su estómago, le retorció la pelvis como en un descuajo... ya podía imaginarlo. Se mordió el labio inferior con demasiada fuerza antes de dirigirse estrepitosamente hacia la cocina, lugar de donde provenían los gemidos, con un mal humor y un inmenso nudo de rabia incrustándosele en la laringe.

Y es que ya se lo veía venir de entrada.

Los gemidos se oían cada vez más cercanos, y más hirientes.

─¡Fóllame! Carajo, fóllame.

Pero jamás lo había visto con sus propios ojos, como lo haría ese día.

Ni bien dio un golpe forzoso a la puerta, se encontró con lo evidente.

Se quedó tieso, con un rostro que delataba ninguna y a la vez todas las emociones que podía llegar a tener una persona de su edad ante una escena como aquella. Tragó espeso algo que en vez de parecer saliva, sabía a pus.

Parecía haberse quedado sin habla, pero en su mente corrían los pensamientos una y otra vez como potentes descargas eléctricas.

_Sobre la mesa donde su familia acostumbraba almorzar y cenar… "hermoso detalle"._

─¡Mi cielo, ¿qué haces aquí a esta hora?! ─se apresuró su madre a apelar con apuro, y con la voz quebrada. Intentó cubrirse con lo que pudo, pero ya su hijo lo había visto todo, incluido los órganos sexuales de ambos.

El hombre simplemente se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco y a bufar molesto, como si la presencia del niño solo hubiera servido para cortarle la juerga. Tendría ese hombre, por lo que había visto Nate antes, mientras podaba las plantas y cortaba el césped del jardín, unos treinta y pico de años, pero no llegaba a los cuarenta. Aun así, el niño podía describir su vida con solo mirarlo a los ojos: no creía que hubiese terminado los estudios primarios, se lo veía despreocupado (por lo que Nate dudaba que estuviera casado, y estaba seguro de que no tenía hijos, el hecho de que observara al niño como si fuese un estorbo era prueba suficiente de ello). El rostro de ese hombre era el típico de cualquier sujeto perdido en la vida, que no tiene metas a realizar, que no pretende esforzarse más de lo justo y necesario, que cualquier cosa le da igual. Que lo único que hay en su cabeza (si es que hay algo ahí dentro), es fiesta y TV.

Y con alguien así, su madre le metía la cornamenta a su padre. A veces creía que más fructífero sería dejar de analizar tanto a las personas, porque había descubierto que cuanto más lo hacía, mayor era la decepción, incluidos sus padres.

No le quedó más, luego de salir del trance en el cual se había sumido, que retirarse de inmediato de allí.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que su madre tocó la puerta de su recámara, mientras él intentaba distraerse leyendo lo que fuera que hubiere estado dictando el profesor en la clase de ese mismo día, pero poco había logrado hacer: estaba tan encolerizado que ni golpear a ese tipo de pacotilla le hubiera descargado de esa rabia.

─Near, soy mamá. ¿Puedo entrar? ─lo había llamado con el apodo que ella misma le había dado al niño hacía unos años.

_Mamá, _esa palabra sonó tan extraña en labios de ella, y a la vez tan repentinamente desconocida para él, que se sintió asqueado al oírla. Apretó los dientes reprimiendo un escalofrío. La furia no le permitía ni respirar.

─Cariño, voy a pasar ─dijo, un instante antes de haber ingresado al lugar, cubierta con la bata que le había regalado el padre del joven en su aniversario de casados, ese detalle no hizo más que enardecer las tripas del niño sentado sobre los pies de su cama─. Mi amor, siento mucho que hayas tenido que ver a mamá así ─quería gritarle, iba a insultarla si esa mujer continuaba acariciándole el cabello como si realmente su hijo le importara─. ¿Estás enojado con mamá?

Nate no respondió, pero su cuerpo dio un temblequeo inexplicable; se sentía repugnante, vacío… y dolía, dolía mucho.

No quería llorar, pero sentía que las lágrimas caían solas por sus mejillas calientes por la furia. Su garganta estaba partida en dos, como si estuviese deseando tolerar un grito atragantado en ella y le resultara una tarea imposible.

─Anda, mi amor. Háblame, sabes que no soportaría verte sufrir ─le decía mientras apretaba el rostro de su hijo sobre su pecho y lo acariciaba con fervor, sentada a un lado del niño. Estaba llorando, de rabia, no podía creer que su madre estuviese dispuesta a follar con cualquiera que se le pusiera en frente, y más aún a espaldas de papá─. Espera, mira lo que tengo para ti.

Un momento después de secar las lágrimas de su hijo, la mujer rubia extrajo de uno de los bolsillos de su bata, una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro, la abrió, y dentro de ella había un collar de oro blanco, tan puro y delicado.

─Pensé que éste regalo realmente te gustaría, costó muchísimo dinero, sabes. Era la pieza más hermosa de la joyería, y la traje solo para ti, mi cielo.

La mujer había tomado de puntillas el collar, y lo colocaba alrededor del cuello de su hijo.

Era un artefacto hermoso, no cabía dudas, pero estaba indeciso si ese objeto realmente había sido comprado para él. Era evidente que su madre intentaba salir como podía de una situación de lo más embarazosa, y la única idea que se le había ocurrido era intentar comprar a su hijo con regalos caros… aun así, eso no llenaba el vacío, no echaba tierra a la ira que le agujereaba las paredes del estómago, Near no comprendía por qué su propia madre creía que un regalo de mierda iba a dejar en el olvido una situación como aquella.

Saltaba a la vista que hasta su madre, no conocía en nada a su propio hijo, absolutamente en nada.

─¿Te gusta mi amor? Lo elegí únicamente para ti, sabía que te quedaría hermoso, tu eres hermoso, el más hermoso de todos, Near ─no quería ni pensar en que todos esos halagos y ese regalo así como tantos otros anteriores, no eran más que una gran lamida de culo, y de la persona que uno menos se lo espera─. Ahora, bebé, mamá va a pedirte un favor, ¿sí? Quiero que esto quede entre nosotros, papá no tiene que enterarse de nada ¿está ben?

─¡Mierda, mamá! ─chilló Near, con un ronquido espasmódico, áspero. Sabía que el regalo y tantos halagos debían ser a cambio de algo. Esas palabras parecieron retumbar en su cabeza con un eco interminable… que su propia madre le pidiera algo así, se sentía tan sucio.

─Por favor, mi amor. Voy a comprarte lo que tú quieras, cielo, ese collar será poco en comparación de todos los regalos que te dará mamá si tú mantienes la boquita cerrada, ¿sí? ─le limpiaba las lágrimas a su hijo con sus propias manos féminas─. ¿Recuerdas ese video juego que tanto querías? Lo tendrás. La cancha de tennis la tendrás, y si tus compañeritos no quieren venir a jugar contigo, entonces mamá va a pagar a un profesor de tennis para que practique contigo, ¿Qué te parece, cielo? ─Near no podía dejar de llorar, cada vez se sentía más y más desgarrado por dentro. Si su propia madre le pedía que cerrara la boca, entonces dudaba que aquella mujer fuera a dejar de tener esos encuentros con el jardinero─. Shhh… ya no llores, cariño. Mamá te ama tanto, tanto, Near.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**Hello! :9 si, sé que después de tanto tiempo me falta un poco de practica XD espero que no se haya notado tanto XD también se que es bastante corto en comparación con los demás, tenía pensado poner una escena que mejor la voy a dejar para el siguiente cap. Sé que por el momento no deben entender mucho en que va lo de Near y que tiene que ver con la historia de L y Light, pero después va a cobrar sentido, lo juro.**

**Sé que probablemente les moleste el OOC de Near, pero él es solo un niño y acá sí tiene padres. Pero después se va a convertir en lo que es él en realidad XD**

**L y Light van a encontrarse pronto, lo prometo. Bsos y abrazos enormes **** En unos días subo el cap 19. **


	19. Capítulo XIX

**Hola **** chicos, muchas gracias por los reviews, y por alentarme a seguir escribiendo. Los aprecio mucho por seguir la historia desde el principio.**

**A este capítulo léanlo ENTERO, no se salteen ninguna parte porque después se les va a hacer una ensalada XD.**

**Bueno, espero que les guste. Beso enorme y a LEER!**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Tomó su maleta, ya estaba tan cansado que las sintió como una tonelada de rocas, tanto que por poco y las arrastró hasta la rampa fuera del estribor del buque. El viento soplaba aun más fuerte que nunca, ese lugar tenía el mayor aspecto tétrico que Light hubo visto antes en cualquier residencia, hasta la fauna lucía un aspecto deprimente, los tonos verdes de los árboles resultaban tan opacos y con tan poca vida. No eran comparables en nada con lo vívidos que resultaban ser los colores en Tokio. En Naha todo estaba cubierto por un tono sátiro melancólico, que sin pretenderlo se te pegaba al estado de ánimo, haciendo todo aun más triste de lo que parecía.

─¿Crees que el clima esté así de nubloso siempre? ─le preguntó Matsuda, que era el único que caminaba a su lado para entonces.

El moreno también iba arrastrando las maletas, y tenía el rostro enrojecido, seguramente debido a la fuerza bruta que hacía para poder levantar aunque sea, a dos centímetros de ese suelo lleno de lodo por el cual caminaban, esas maletas que parecían pesar varios kilos. Light se ahorró el comentario en cuanto a lo que podría llevar Matsuda en sus bolsos, y comenzó a pensar que no tenía ni idea de porqué durante todo el viaje el moreno había estado bastante pegado a él, y más ahora que lo estaba persiguiendo a cada paso: resultaba evidente. Probablemente aquel estuviera intentando llevarse bien con él, pero ¿por qué? Matsuda ya tenía su "grupito de compadres", no había nada que lo obligara a hacer lo contrario, aunque tal vez sí lo había: el hecho de que se hubiera percatado de que Light iba a dirigir el grupo de investigación japonesa; inmediatamente eso le hacía pensar al castaño que Matsuda no era tan inocente como se lo veía, o como él mismo creía. Aun así, al ver aquellos ojos color azabache nuevamente y el extraño brillo inocente que había en ellos, todas las teorías de Light se hicieron humo: era imposible creer que con ese rostro aniñado y con una actitud igual de pendeja como la de Matsuda, podría aquel sujeto crearse amistades "por interés", no que va, no parecía querer sacar provecho de algo más allá que pretender solo ser amable y buena gente.

─Se supone que el clima de la marea la mayoría de las veces es muy nubloso, asique si tu pregunta se refiere al hecho de que probablemente estemos conviviendo con este clima todo el tiempo hasta que acabemos con esto y regresemos a Japón, pues entonces me temo decirte que estás en lo correcto, así será ─ese había sido uno de aquellos extraños momentos o situaciones que lo hacían sonreía a Light de manera natural.

─Mierda, y yo que creía que íbamos a poder descansar en la playa de vez en cuando, tomando sol, como si nos encontráramos en el Caribe ─dijo el moreno finalmente, con una sonrisa picarona (y a la vez decepcionada) en su rostro. Volteó para divisar que sus compañeros de coartada, les estuvieran siguiendo los pasos a ambos, un par de metros detrás.

─¿Descansar? ─rió el castaño nuevamente. Raro: era la segunda vez que reía de manera inocente y natural en un mismo día, y para colmo, con alguien a quien apenas acababa de conocer─. ¿Te has enterado lo que vinimos a hacer aquí? Te cuento que será todo menos descanso; y con el ¡lodo que hay aquí! Parece un pantano. Además dudo que quieras zambullirte en el agua con este frío infernal.

Matsuda comenzó a reír de manera exagerada, Light chasqueó la lengua con disgusto.

─Creí que al ser los últimos días de verano haría un poco más de calorcito, e íbamos a tener la posibilidad de ir a nadar. Pero bueno, no se me hizo la idea, que mal.

El castaño intentaba caminar de manera decente, mientras las botas de goma que se había colocado para proteger sus zapatos, impedían que el agua entremezclada con lodo fuera a llegar a empapar por completo su par de medias (tenía toda una montaña de ellas en el bolso, pero daba igual, no quería sentir humedad entre los dedos de los pies, eso le desagradaba bastante).

─¡Carajo! Este lugar está repleto de baches, ¡es un enchastre! ─se quejaba el moreno, mientras sus botas de goma se pegaban con fuerza a los pozos de lodo en el suelo, y le costaba sacar los pies de allí. Era un verdadero pantano todo ese sito. Resultaba increíble que les estuvieran haciendo caminar por ese lugar hasta llegar a tierra estable, pero si por el contrario enviaban un vehículo en la búsqueda de él y su grupo, probablemente éste se atascaría en el lodo y sería aun peor sacarlo─. Aunque bueno, no debería quejarme. Por lo menos tengo botas en los pies. ¡Ja! El muy imbécil de Dave no trajo, debe de estársele metiendo lodo hasta por debajo de las uñas ─se echó a reír con ganas; se había volteado nuevamente para ver al grupo que caminaba a cuestas detrás, y entre ellos su amigo Dave, que llevaba encima un rostro de enfado terrible, y el lodo que ya le había llegado a manchar los pantalones hasta las rodillas─. ¡Oye, Dave! ¿Está rico el barro?

Le había gritado tan fuerte que su voz se perdió en la ventosa que corría revoloteándole los cabellos por doquier.

Todo el grupo de japoneses alrededor de Dave comenzó a reír, y no es que a Light le agradase aquel sujeto, a decir verdad, luego del insulto que le había dado la vez que mantenía un partido de Póker con los demás, habiendo estado en el barco, era el que peor primera impresión le había dejado al castaño. Por ello, Light no se dedicó a reprimir la sonrisa que asomaba en su rostro trigueño.

─¿Por qué no te metes tu comentario ya sabes dónde, Matsuda? ─gritó Dave a lo lejos, con una rabia que explotaba de lo evidente.

El moreno a un lado de Light no detenía la risa estrepitosa que lo había atacado de repente, y comenzó a hacer miles de bromas al respecto.

Light continuó con aquella mueca de gracia invadiendo su rostro durante unos cuantos minutos, pero carraspeó al percatarse de la presencia de un sujeto a lo lejos, vestido para la ocasión: llevaba botas de goma al igual que ellos, chaqueta impermeable como si se tratase de un pescador deportivo o algo por el estilo, también llevaba lentes de sol que eran tan grandes que le ocupaban dos tercios de su rostro, además de ser terriblemente ridículos ya que si algo faltaba en Naha era luz solar.

─Buenos días, caballeros ¿Son del equipo de investigación japonés? ─había una camioneta de gran tamaño a unos cuantos pasos de ese sujeto gordinflón; Light previó de inmediato que se trataba de la persona que los llevaría hasta el lugar de investigación.

─Así es, ¿llegamos correctos con el tiempo? ─Matsuda y su constante sonrisa de niño bueno.

─Los ingleses ya están en el edificio, ellos llegaron mucho más temprano, por lo que ustedes están un poco atrasados, pero no es nada importante, aun no empieza la presentación de la investigación en el salón principal, asique tenemos tiempo ─lo dijo de una manera tan repulsiva, como aquellos que arrojan la piedra y esconden la mano. Desagradable según el punto de vista del castaño, que de inmediato clavó su mirada pardo sobre aquel sujeto─. Por cierto, mi nombre es Shimuri.

Les tendió la mano, los detectives se presentaron de igual forma, Matsuda lo hizo de una manera que demostraba mucho más interés, pero Light simplemente le saludó con un movimiento de cabeza no demasiado emotivo que digamos.

Además, ¿si lo ingleses ya estaban dentro del supuesto edificio, para qué diablos ese tipo había preguntado si eran ellos los japoneses? ¿No resultaba obvio viéndoles los rostros con rasgos asiáticos? Light chasqueó la lengua, reprimiendo un sonido de lo más irónico.

─¿Nos llevará en esa camioneta?

─No. Yo solo he venido a asegurarme que hayan podido arribar en Naha, pero yo me iré en esa camioneta y ustedes seguirán el rastro de las huellas de las ruedas hasta el cuartel, ¿Qué les parece? ─el sujeto comenzó a reír a carcajadas. _Genial, otro bromista, _pensó Light rodando los ojos.

Matsuda largó una estrepitosa sonrisa para seguirle la corriente, aunque resultó sonar de una manera tan falsa como nieve caliente.

─Quítense las botas y pónganlas en estas bolsas que les he traído, así no embarrarán mi camioneta con todo ese lodo, ¿saben lo mucho que me costaría sacarlo? No que va.

─Ouch, entonces tendrá problemas con Dave, él está empapado en lodo, no trajo botas de goma ─rió nuevamente, y de una manera que ya comenzaba a resultar pesada.

─¿Es en serio? Especifiqué con detalles que era una de las pautas a cumplir antes de que arribasen, ¡se los expliqué a todos en el anuncio! Aquí en Naha las orillas alrededor del mar no son como las playas de Misisipi, ¡están hechas de lodo porque desembocan ríos aquí! Ustedes mismos pueden apreciarlo justo ahora. No he colocado esa regla porque a mí se me placiera que así fuera, si hay que cumplirlas es por una razón en particular ─el sujeto se veía muy molesto (tenía el rostro colorado, su berrinche lucía hasta gracioso), aunque la reacción le pareció de lo más exagerada a Light. ¿Y todo porque le embarrarían un poquito el coche? Ni que fuera último modelo.

Uf, con esa clase de personas rodeándolo ya comenzaba a extrañar a Mikami y a Lían.

En pocos minutos aparecieron detrás los demás integrantes del grupo japonés, y Dave hecho una fiera.

─¡Este lugar es un asco! ─dijo con su peor voz de desprecio, mientras todo el grupo se reía a lo bajo de su mala suerte.

─Que educado decir algo como eso a un isleño como yo. Aunque bueno, lo tomaré como si nunca te hubiese oído decir eso ─decía Shimuri, pretendiendo lucir más "honorable" con ese par de anteojos de sol en un día terriblemente nublado, haciéndolo lucir como un payaso─. En serio, no quiero que embarres mi camioneta.

─¿A sí? ¿Y cómo quiere que le haga, entonces? ¡Hace dos kilómetros que vengo caminando con el lodo de este lugar llegándome hasta la nuca! ¿Y usted enserio pretende que tenga cuidado con no embarrarle su jodido automóvil?

Light lanzó un graznido de satisfacción, ese hombre definitivamente llamaba la atención (ya sea por su falta de precaución, o por los cojones que tenía en no titubear al responderle a quien fuera cuando algo realmente le enfadaba), a pesar de que Shimuri fuera el encargado de transportarlos hacia el edificio correspondiente, y pudiera dejar a Dave en medio de la nada si se lo proponía, aquel no se había callado la boca ante la reprimenda de Shimuri, es más, Light sospechaba que el japonés era de la clase de personas que invierte las conversaciones y los que pretenden humillarlo, salen humillados, menos él, una muy buena táctica. Aun así, el castaño no olvidaba que ambos habían tenido un choque frontal durante el viaje en barco.

─Oiga, ¿no estará pensando dejarlo a Dave a pie, o si? Luego le asearemos la camioneta, no es para tanto ─Matsuda, absolutamente. Tenía una voz tan calma que lograba apaciguar las aguas cuando se lo proponía.

El hombre le echó una mirada nefasta al joven, pero estaba claro que no iría a dejarlo en medio de la nada.

Una vez que todos estuvieron ya acomodados dentro del vehículo, en sus respectivos asientos y con los cinturones en su lugar, el rodado se echó a andar.

Tras unos cuantos minutos en marcha, el silencio incómodo que se había purgado comenzaba a hacerse notar, y el aburrimiento de Matsuda lo obligó a voltearse hacia el asiento pegado detrás del suyo, en el cual se encontraba Dave, y le habló directamente a la cara, a pesar de que aquel parecía estar queriendo descansar un poco.

─Ey, compadre, si toda la cuidad es como en las orillas, entonces deberías considerar la idea de comprarte un par de botas sí o sí ─y continuaba con su mueca alegre. Light, que había percibido la voz de Matsuda (que era demasiado chillona como para pasarla desapercibida) desde uno de los asientos al fondo del coche, se preguntaba si ese hombre alguna vez dejaba de sonreír.

─Puta madre… ¿no podrías darte la vuelta y dormite de una buena vez, Matsuda? ¡Como rompes las pelotas hombre! ─si, las típicas contestaciones de Dave.

─En realidad el resto de la isla es realmente confortable ─dijo el conductor, que al igual que Light, había estado pendiente de la conversación─. Antes de que eligiéramos al gobernador actual de Naha, no estaban las cosas que pueden apreciarse hoy en día. River ha hecho cosas impresionantes por nosotros los isleños, y le estamos muy agradecidos. Claro está que el clima no puede cambiarse, pero ha hecho de este lugar algo mucho mejor a lo que era antes, no digo que se asimile a Tokio, eso jamás, pero es un lugar muy tranquilo, lleno de edificios con mucha historia, es muy bonito vivir aquí, además, bueno, aunque a los jóvenes se les debe hacer algo aburrido, no lo niego. Se han reparado varios caminos, se han puesto muchos hospitales, cines, teatros, no pareciera que estuviera alejada por el océano de Japón, a decir verdad. Ahora el faro funciona, las luces en las veredas de las calles también funcionan, la mayoría de las rutas han sido pavimentadas, estamos realmente muy contentos con lo que ha hecho el nuevo gobernador.

─¿Cómo dijo que se llama? ─preguntó Light con curiosidad disimulada.

─Theodore River ─respondió el chofer, con emoción.

─Ese no es nombre japonés ─acotó el castaño de inmediato, con tono tajante.

─Él es de nacionalidad inglesa, al igual que todos en su familia. Pero no te preocupes, no hay corrupción allí, sé como son ustedes cuando se habla de los ingleses, enseguida los tildan de mala gente, y la verdad es que no son así, él es un excelente hombre y todo lo que ha hecho por Naha lo demuestra, además fue elegido por la comunidad isleña, asique no tiene porque ser algo malo. Si tienen algo que acotar, deberían tratarlo con los isleños que lo han elegido, ¿no es cierto?

Esa última frase había sonado con un deje de rencor.

Light se retorció en su asiento: tenerlos con las narices metidas en una investigación que ya de por sí era cuestión japonesa, la verdad es que se convertía en una piedra en los zapatos, pero el hecho de que un inglés estuviera gobernando territorio japonés, ¡y para colmo de manera legal! Ya era considerable una patada en los bajos.

─Más les vale a esos que sepan hablar nuestro idioma, porque habiéndose metido en un país ajeno eso es lo mínimo que pueden hacer por respeto a nosotros. No toleraré hablar inglés, enserio, no lo haré, es una falta de respeto si nos lo pidieran ─pues si, Dave sí que lograba captar la atención, sobre todo por la fuerza que había en sus palabras. Su carácter era peculiar, atrayente pero a la vez descartable, como si solo pudiera entretenerte unos pocos minutos y luego ya te aburrirías de su mal humor.

─Tu nombre tampoco es japonés ─se escuchó decir a Light, mirando a Dave de reojo, y medianamente desafiante.

─Mi padre es canadiense, y mi madre japonesa, él decidió colocarme nombre norteamericano. Aunque, ¿Light? El tuyo menos que menos, ¿no es así?

─Por favor, Dave, no empieces, enserio ─se había escuchado la voz adormecida de Matsuda, intentando tranquilizarle.

Y allí estaba nuevamente, probando que podía ser tosco y llamativo a la misma vez y por la misma razón. Le hacía recordar bastante a _alguien; _si, definitivamente tenía un que otro parecido a Riuzaky en su manera de contestar, desafiando a cualquiera que se le cruzara por el camino. Light aun no se había olvidado de aquel, de veras que su maldad lo había marcado profundo.

Pero no quería pensar en ello, desechó el recuerdo de inmediato con un leve sacudón de cabeza, se había prohibido a sí mismo tocar siquiera por encimita el tema, pero allí se encontraba nuevamente, con la cabeza revoloteando por esos lares… ¡y lo odiaba! ¡Se odiaba a sí mismo cuando estuvo a su lado! ¡Odiaba el lugar donde había sucedido! ¡Odiaba su aspecto, su voz, su personalidad! ¡LO ODIABA!

Se quitó el sudor de la frente con su mano derecha. Y de repente se puso a mirar cualquier cosa, a prestarle atención a cualquier estupidez que pudiera pasarle por delante, con tal de no recordar. ¡Rogaba porque estuvieren llegando ya al maldito edificio!

De pronto, divisó que ingresaban a una especie de gigantesco parque, muy bonito, logró distraerlo absolutamente. Había una camioneta estacionada a lo lejos, muy similar a la que estaban ellos encima en ese mismo momento, tal vez fuera aquella en la que habían acudido los ingleses… _ingleses, _más valía ni hablar de esa gentuza, el hecho de saber que debía convivir con ellos, le estrujaba el estómago.

─Wow, es hermoso ─exclamó Matsuda. Ese hombre era la personificación exacta de un niño, Light sonreía de lado mientras lo admiraba con la mirada. Sus frases solían tener un tinte tan infantil que era imposible no reír al escucharlas, daban cierta ternura pero a la vez, inducían a pensar que ese muchacho no había tenido que pasar por muchos obstáculos durante su vida. O tal vez fuera todo lo contrario.

Había adquirido el saber de que las personas que solían actuar como Matsuda, es decir como un niñato a pesar de lucir de veintitantos años, recordaban la niñez de una manera tan alegre que se disponían a recrearla hasta con sus propias personalidades, aun estando en el plano adulto. Le daba cierta angustia pensar en ello, el moreno no le caía mal. Aunque tal vez estuviera exagerando, tampoco es como si el sujeto lo hiciera demasiado evidente.

Chequeó a través de la ventanilla el lugar: era formidable, su magnitud se apreciaba perfectamente desde detrás de los cristales del automóvil. Tenía un aire ciertamente antiguo, lucía como un gran castillo de la época medieval, con los techos en forma de punta, moho en las paredes que daban a la entrada del lugar, faros que señalaban el camino hacia la gran puerta de madera que podía verse a lo lejos, tenía un jardín espectacularmente inmenso, el césped cortado perfectamente y un ingreso similar a la de años antiguos. Tan elegante.

─Es impresionante, parece un castillo de verdad ─enmarcó el moreno, nuevamente con sus ojos dulces abiertos de par en par.

─En realidad fue construido primeramente como una iglesia hace demasiado tiempo atrás. Pero luego decidieron que estaba demasiado alejado del pueblo y por ello a las personas se les complicaba acudir hasta aquí, y sumado este espantoso clima donde llueve cada dos por tres, el barro impedía que hasta las carrosas se acercaran. Luego, se decidió que podría ser un excelente lugar para transformar en Universidad para los alumnos de estudios superiores, pensaron que no habrían de ser muchos los estudiantes que ingresarían y además, ya se habían asfaltado la mayoría de las calles asique no sería gran problema, aun están las pizarras y pupitres en los sótanos más abandonados. Pero con ellos sucedió el mismo problema, el sitio esta tan alejado del centro de Naha que nadie quiere tardar tanto tiempo en viajar para estudiar, por lo que fue abandonado nuevamente ─explicaba Shimuri con satisfacción en sus facciones─. Al final, está tan alejado de todo, y es un lugar tan tranquilo que se decidió que fuera un centro de investigaciones policiales.

Mientras tanto, el guía estacionaba el coche a un lado coche inglés, ya varado ahí desde hacía muchísimas horas antes.

Cuando todos salieron del automóvil, arrastraron las maletas al unísono hacia el portón de madera de entrada.

El lugar era bastante lúgubre, se notaba que tenía esa atmósfera a iglesia antigua, había olor a humedad allí dentro, estaba todo a oscuras, los pobres rayos de luz solar que había afuera siquiera eran tan potentes como para atravesar esos muros de grosor considerable. Light podía imaginar que los ingleses debían de estar chochos con ese ambiente, pues, Londres siempre le había parecido al castaño un lugar viejo y nubloso (según las anécdotas que contaban algunos compañeros suyos de trabajo que habían tenido la posibilidad de acudir allí), y los habitantes de aquel lugar adoraban esa clase de climas porque se asemejaban a sus almas negras y podridas.

─Bien, tenía planeado ir hacia el salón principal y dejarlos con el resto de los investigadores, ya deben de estar los ingleses allí dentro, pero debido a la apariencia de… ¿Cómo era tu nombre?

─Dave Thrudor ─respondió el moreno con peor malhumor que can con rabia, pareció escupir ambas palabras.

─A vistas de que Dave está embarrado hasta la médula ─todos lo tomaron como una broma más, pero no el susodicho en cuestión, ni tampoco Light, que se había volteado para fijar sus ojos en el moreno, el cual estaba enfadado y eso le provocaba un sonrojo particular en sus mejillas blancas. Guardaba rostro de pretender meter "un bocado más" con alguna ironía, pero al parecer reprimió los insultos y calló la boca. No era como si a Light le agradase Dave, pero mucho menos le agradaba ese sujeto con rostro de pervertido y pintas baratas de pescador, que todo el jodido viaje se la había estado creyendo de la milicia, ¡solo era un chofer!─. Iremos primero hacia las habitaciones, imaginen que harán una especie de tour, y luego de que Dave se cambie y esté bien limpito, regresaremos para así ir al salón principal, ¿les parece?

Daba igual, tan solo habían pasado unos minutos desde que habían ingresado y ya ese lugar le parecía espantoso, moría de tan solo pensar que tenían que quedarse allí quien sabe cuántos meses. Simplemente echaron a andar. El haber tenido que caminar por ese asqueroso lodo en las orillas de la isla, tener que tolerar a un anciano que había pasado todo el maldito viaje hablando de lo estúpidamente increíbles que eran los ingleses, ya era motivo suficiente para recostarse en la cama y no querer levantarse hasta quien sabe cuándo.

Mientras atravesaban los pasillos de ese gigantesco lugar, Light no se sorprendía de las estatuas angelicales, las gárgolas y las pinturas cléricas que le daban un aspecto demacrado al sitio, eran tan antiguas.

Y allí estaban, podía verlos y oírlos con una desgracia casi divina; conversando un grupo de ingleses a mitad del camino, con risas exageradas (como si se tratasen de los reyes del universo), claro que no resultarían desapercibidos, nadie podría obviar a esa gente. Y fumaban echando el humo para arriba, tosiendo, desgarrándose de la risa, desparramando todo ese hediondo olor del tabaco por doquier, las corbatas desajustadas. Y Light los odiaba… oh, como les odiaba.

─No pasemos por este pasillo ─no lo había pedido, ¡el castaño lo había ordenado!

Matsuda lo miró de reojo, extrañado, si había debilidad en la voz de Light pues entonces estuvo demasiado bien camuflada, porque el moreno solo percibió furia, hasta le llamó la atención lo tan irritado que se veía su semejante; aquel rostro era el vivo ejemplo del desprecio.

─¿Por qué? ─se atrevió a preguntar el moreno en tono de voz baja, pero al ver que la mirada de aquel indicaba un punto en particular sin nada de disimulo, Matsuda comprendió el mensaje─. Nos vamos a encontrar con ellos en menos de veinte minutos en el salón principal, de todas formas, pasar a un lado de ellos en el pasillo no hará la diferencia ─se había encogido de hombros, Light le dedicó una mirada fúnebre a él, y a la vez a aquel grupo que cada vez estaban más y más cerca.

─¿No podríamos evitarlos aunque sea hasta encontrarnos con ellos en el salón? ¿Por favor?

─Pues, el guía no parece querer ir por otra parte ─la inocencia de aquel japonés a veces resultaba ser algo graciosa, pero tan frustrante: no podía creer que continuara llamándole "guía" a ese imbécil.

Se tensó cuando debió pasar por en medio de ese grupete, y el humo del cigarro de quien fuere, se le estrelló justo en la cara. Pero no había sido todo, al parecer, habían echado un comentario acerca del aspecto de Dave, claro que en su idioma natal.

Y eso, lo hizo explotar.

─Didn´t come by bus?

─They walked through the mud.

Todos en su grupito comenzaron a reír por lo bajo. Light percibió el chiste con mínima de detalles, y lo peor de todo no era que estuvieran burlándose del aspecto de Dave (que a decir verdad, eso era lo que menor daño le causaba al japonés), sino que aquellos habían dado por sentado que los japoneses no comprenderían el idioma anglosajón; estaban tratándolos abiertamente de ignorantes, y en su propio territorio.

Light se volteó para enfrentarlos.

─Te escuché imbécil, y te entendí, sabes.

─¿Perdón? ─se atrevió a replicar un inglés pero en el idioma natal de Light, mientras tanto, alejaba con calma el cigarro de sus labios.

─¡Oigan, oigan, esperen! ─el guía se había interpuesto entre ambos─. No piensen que van a armar un berrinche de adolescentes encaprichados justo aquí, ¡en medio de una investigación! ¿Así de inmaduros son? ─Light lo miró con sorna, como si ese sujeto fuera el menos indicado para hablar de madurez, cuando estuvo cargándoselo a bromas a Dave durante todo el camino─. En serio, me sorprende ver escenas como estas de profesionales como ustedes, señores, por favor. Y me estoy refiriendo a ambos grupos.

El clima se había tensado tanto que picaba la carne.

─Anda, vamos, enserio ─le decía Matsuda, sujetando al castaño del brazo y tirando de él para continuar con la caminata. Resultaba ser tan desquiciante toda la escena, de repente Light se sintió como un niñato, ¡y maldijo a aquellos estúpidos ingleses, porque con su sola presencia provocaban que se exaltarse como un crío!

Para sorpresa de ellos, los primeros en dejar el lugar fueron los ingleses, cuando quedaron simplemente ellos, el silencio se desvaneció.

─¿Qué carajos acaba de pasar? No entiendo nada ─se había quejado un despistado.

─Te agradezco que hayas intentado defenderme, Yagami, yo también entendí lo que dijeron, y supe que se referían a mí, pero no debes meterte en problemas por algo así, podrían expulsarnos ─era la segunda vez, después de su enfrentamiento en el buque, que Dave le dirigía la palabra al castaño, pero esta vez sin insultos de por medio.

Light no dijo nada, pero no lo había hecho por él, era por el simple hecho de que fueran ingleses, y que estuvieran ahí, en su país, respirando el mismo aire que ellos, bromeándoles como si se tratasen de ignorantes, le molestaba tanto que debió tragar espeso para impedir atragantarse con esa asquerosa rabia.

─¡Anden, rápido! Solo tenemos veinte minutos para hacer lo que tenga que hacer Thrudor y así poder dirigirnos a la sala, donde ya debe estar todo el mundo, debemos ser los más atrasados, ¡caminen! ─el guía fue el primero en salir disparando.

El hecho de saber que volvería a ver a esa gente (y que convivirían juntos durante mucho tiempo) le causaba escalofríos.

Se pusieron en marcha al llegar a las habitaciones correspondientes a su equipo. Dave se cambió de ropa tan ligero como pudo. Los demás solo habían entrado a las habitaciones para dejar sus maletas en ellas (carecía de lógica llevarlas hacia el salón principal si luego debían volver a las habitaciones para guardarlas). Gracias a Dios a mitad del camino descubrieron que las llaves no las tenía el guía y que deberían de ir a buscarlas a la oficina principal del lugar, genial, todo comenzó con el pie izquierdo y continuaba de esa manera.

Ingresaron con cautela previendo que nadie los mirara de manera despectiva, el lugar estaba minado de personas, algunos conversando ávidamente, bebiendo café, fumando, conversando (haciendo un bullicio brutal). ¿Era impresión de Light o allí dentro había probablemente unos ¡doscientos ingleses!? Había una diferencia abismal entre ambos grupos, los japoneses eran ocho, y los ingleses eran tropecientos ¡Llenaban medio salón! ¿Acaso era una broma?

─Irónico, ¿verdad? ─le dijo Matsuda al oído, sonriendo, pero esta vez no de una manera alegre.

─¿A ti que te parece? ─Light se había cruzado de brazos, sus ojos destellaban. La respiración se le agitaba al ver toda esa escena incoherente.

─¿Conoces a alguien de aquí, Dave? ─se había volteado Matsuda hacia su otro compañero de grupo.

─¿Tu me estás jodiendo, tarado? ¡Cómo voy a conocer a alguien si todos aquí son malditos ingleses! Y para colmo, todos hablando en su idioma, ¡pero qué falta de respeto! ─se lo podía notar igual o aun más enrabiado que Light.

─Atención, por favor ─había dicho un sujeto sobre el escenario que Light no había podido divisar debido a todo el gentío que había allí dentro─. Todos saben ya por qué están aquí, esta extraña sucesión de muertes en un lugar de tan reducido tamaño como lo es Naha, nos han dejado a todos muy conmocionados. Pero estoy seguro que con la cualificación de los grandiosos profesionales que hay aquí dentro, podremos resolverlo rápidamente ─su tonada en japonés era extraña, y sus enormes ojos color pardo solo indicaban que se trataba de otro inglés.

Luego de los aplausos que le dedicaron, el hombre pidió silencio.

─Verán, ahora sí debo pedir su atención. Debo presentarles a un gran hombre, uno de mis mayores compañeros en el cuartel de criminología en Londres, es un excelente detective y ha sido un placer trabajar con él. Además, me ha alegrado mucho enterarme de que ha alcanzado alto prestigio mundial gracias a los complicados casos que ha estado llevando a cabo. La verdad es que se lo merece por la calidad de su trabajo y por todo el empeño que pone ante nuevas perspectivas, siempre da lo mejor de sí, y puedo alardear de ello porque lo conozco. Trabaja muy duro para resolver los casos que se le presentan, asique no me queda más que alegrarme de saber que será él quien lidere esta investigación. Asique bueno… aquí está él, démosle un gran aplauso a Brett Norrix.

Tras una estrepitosa serie de felicitaciones y galardones, el hombre en cuestión tomó el micrófono y sacándolo de la barilla, habló calmadamente acerca de la investigación que debían llevar a cabo en las siguientes semanas. Era cincuentón, de cabello blanquecino debido a las canas, peinado de medio lado, vestido con elegancia, sonrisa respetuosa y mirada perspicaz.

Los japoneses detrás suyo hablaban con reducido entusiasmo.

─¿Es enserio? ¿Él va a dirigir la investigación? ─preguntó Dave con escepticismo, luego de un rato bufó y volvió a cruzarse de brazos y a adoptar una postura rígida─. Aunque bueno, era lógico esperarse que nos darían la peor mierda de Londres, después de todo, nuestros casos no deben ser tan importantes para ellos como para mandarnos un detective de verdad.

─Esta gente enserio es como si quisieran humillarnos, ¡con poner a ese sujeto ahí arriba ya lo dice todo! ─esta vez había hablado Matsuda, y para que él reaccionara de esa manera conociendo su personalidad dulzona, debía de ser algo realmente importante.

Light se sentía sapo de otro pozo. No tenía ni la menor idea de quién era ese sujeto, ¿debería haberse informado antes? ¿Lo considerarían un acto de irresponsabilidad sus demás compañeros de grupo? Se sintió incómodo por no haber dedicado tiempo a rebuscar esa información mucho antes de arribar en Naha.

─¿Am… lo conocen? ─se había vuelto hacia sus compañeros. Su interés había sido tal que no logró disimularlo tanto como se había propuesto.

─No es más que un perdedor, solo ha descubierto un único caso en toda su carrera, y ni siquiera por su propia cuenta, debió intervenir otro detective que le ayudase, porque de haber estado solo ¡olvídalo! No hubiera podido con tanto peso ─Dave hablaba con desprecio evidente en su tono de voz.

Light frunció el ceño.

─Está aquí de acomodado. Oí algo de que es el padrino del hijo del gobernador de este lugar. Aun no comprendo porque le dejaron la decisión a River, ¿él qué poder de elección puede llegar a tener en casos como estos? ¡Es un jodido gobernador, no el jefe de la Interpol! ─esta vez había sido un tercer moreno el que había hablado, al parecer los conocía muy bien a Matsuda y a Dave, pero no a Light, por lo que el castaño no quiso meter bocado inoportuno.

─Oh, esperen que los presento ─dijo Matsuda apresurado─. Light Yagami, él es Shuichi Aizawa, compañero nuestro desde hace mucho tiempo en la oficina detectivesca de Tohoku y un gran detective.

Ambos se tendieron la mano.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

El sonido estrepitoso de la oficina ─caminatas de aquí para allá, teléfonos sonando, personas hablando y riendo por lo bajo─ era tan agotador, que había estado con los auriculares puestos hacía más de cuarenta minutos, sentado en una de las butacas del fondo del pasillo, con una chaqueta de cuero gruesa como si estuviese listo para marcharse.

Luego de llamarle por móvil, había decidido anticiparse, y dirigirse él mismo hacia la institución del municipio a por su padre. No quería estar en casa a sabiendas de que su madre se había retirado a tomar el té con sus amigas, y que Rita estaría muy ocupada en la cocina preparando la cena para esa misma noche, su padrino iría a cenar con ellos, era motivo suficiente para celebrar, según su padre.

Pero esa noche se sentía con ganas de respirar aire fresco, y vaya que lo había disfrutado (al menos hasta llegar a la oficina) a pesar de la helada que estaba cayendo ya para esas horas de la noche; hubiera preferido esperar afuera del edificio, pero con ese frío, su piel blanca se volvían morada.

Las personas que caminaban por los corredores del lugar, yendo y viniendo apresurados, portando papeles, pasando llamadas telefónicas; lo miraban con interés, mientras él continuaba esperando con la música a volumen medio.

Le habían tocado el hombro. Nate no se deshizo de los auriculares, solo bajó un poco el volumen, las personas consideraban eso un gesto de mala educación.

Miró a la mujer a su lado.

─¿Eres el hijo de Theodore, no es así? ─tenía la voz espesa, de esas que puedes estar escuchando demasiado rato porque no aturden. Era extremadamente rubia, pero sus cejas y pestañas eran color negro azabache, por lo que se deducía que se pintaba el cabello de un tono idéntico al de Nate. Llevaba labios carmesí, y unas prendas que le quedaban demasiado ajustadas al cuerpo, exaltando su erotismo, ella parecía sentirse muy cómoda así. Era muchísimo más joven que su madre.

Nate asintió sin emoción.

─Lo estoy esperando ─tono sombrío y mirada al frente, no desprendía sus pupilas de la puerta de la oficina de su padre.

─Él está teniendo una conversación con alguien muy importante, asique te atenderá en un rato, ¿sí? ─¿por qué lo miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro y un determinismo casi escalofriante? Se había acostumbrado a que las personas lo tratasen con respeto, incluso algunas mujeres con cariño que sobrepasaba lo correcto, pero ella lo observaba con cuidado, no como si Nate no se tratase de alguien peculiar, sino como un niño normal y tierno, hijo de alguien poderoso (que era lo que en verdad era él), pero el hecho de que lo observara con tanto brillo en sus ojos, le daba de qué dudar con esa tipa─. Eres muy guapo, te pareces mucho a tu padre en eso ¿lo sabías?

_¿Qué te revuelcas con mi padre? Sí, ya lo suponía._

─Gracias ─dijo sin más, y con la voz tajante. Esquivó la mirada al instante, y como acto reflejo aumentó el volumen de sus auriculares considerablemente. La vio marcharse con una sonrisa encantadora en su rostro, ella caminaba con demasiada seguridad, como si se llevara el mundo por delante, demasiado ego para una simple secretaria y eso era lo que más le daba de que dudar a Nate.

Sabía que se llamaba Nataly, pero jamás había puesto foco de atención en ella hasta que en ciertas noches, se había percatado, de que su padre llegaba a casa de la oficina a las ocho p.m. despidiendo un exagerado perfume varonil, como si antes de llegar a casa se hubiera volcado un tarro entero del perfume que utilizaba todas las mañanas antes de partir al trabajo.

¿Por qué ponerse perfume a horas tan tardías, si luego, de todos modos, entraría a la ducha, como hacía todas las noches? ¿Estaría intentando cubrir el perfume femenino que le había quedado impregnado a la piel? ¿El perfume de Nataly, tal vez? ¿De cuándo estaban "juntos" en la oficina… _tal vez_?

…

─¿Vamos? ─su padre le había puesto una mano sobre el hombro, la sintió acogedora por una fracción de segundos, cada vez que veía a su padre a los ojos tenía la sensación de detenerse en el tiempo. Era idéntico a él, exactamente igual, solo que con un par de años más encima. Hacía muchos años le había impuesto aprender el idioma japonés, recordaba que lo practicaba día y noche, mucho antes de ingresar a Naha.

Japón…

Nunca le habían explicado por qué Japón, ¿la razón por la cual mudarse allí? ¿Por qué no Londres? Londres estaba bien ¡Londres estaba perfecto! Aunque claro, podía comprender que el hecho de que su padre hubiera sido asignado como político de cierto territorio, les obligaba instantáneamente a mudarse allí y volverse residentes de dicho lugar.

Aunque, viéndolo desde la óptica de su personalidad antisocial, prefería mil veces Inglaterra. Cuando aterrizó en Japón ¡sintió un terror intenso desprendérsele! ¡Estaba lleno de gente por doquier! Eso lo obligaba a ser aun más retraído que de costumbre. Por suerte, su padre le había dado la noticia de que no vivirían en Tokio, sino en Naha, lo cual le había dado una gran satisfacción: Naha era diferente, tenía sus pros y sus contras, pero aun siendo parte de Japón, no tenía el mismo movimiento de personas que aquel. El clima era aun más nubloso, el sol se veía muy poco atravesar por las gigantescas nubes que cubrían el cielo, de todos modos, cuando lo hacía, con la cantidad inmensa de humedad que poblaba ese lugar, el calor se volvía insoportable; menos mal que eso sucedía muy de vez en cuando, mucho más ahora que entraba la época de otoño, dejando atrás los días calurosos.

Había mucha menos población, también, y mucho más descampado, eso era algo positivo, le hacía recordar a la ruralidad de su país natal, que en Japón escaseaba más de lo que se percibía, todos allí estaban acostumbrados a vivir en ciudades.

─¿Estás bien? ─preguntó su padre, al tiempo que cerraba bajo seguro la puerta del vehículo, una vez ambos dentro.

─Sí ─respondió a secas, ajustándose el cinturón de seguridad.

─¿Cómo ha estado la preparatoria hoy? ─patético intento de entablar una conversación trivial, ¿su padre esperaba una respuesta distinta al típico "bien"?

─Bien ─esquivó el rostro para fijar su enfoque al paisaje del otro lado de los cristales del automóvil.

Hacía mucho tiempo que se percataba de que su padre lo miraba extraño, como si su hijo fuese un bicho "raro"; aunque bueno, ¿quién no lo pensaría? Se la pasaba encerrado en su alcoba, metido en su pequeño mundo alejado de los problemas de la vida real, cada vez sentía que se volvía más y más retraído, sin saber si algún día saldría de esa burbuja que él mismo se había creado.

Recordaba que hacía muchos años atrás, su madre parloteaba a escondidas con su padre acerca de su condición (como si él no llegase a oír lo que se decía, padecía de fobia social, pero no era sordo), acerca de llevarle a un terapeuta, ya que las conductas de su hijo resultaban extrañarle demasiado. Claro que cuando se entrelazó con el "señor que cortaba el césped peor que si lo hiciera Nate mismo pero que por un _razonable motivo_ su madre no le echaba del puesto de trabajo", la mujer abandonó la idea de querer llevar a su hijo a terapia, por supuesto, si Nate llegaba a comentarle a un terapeuta que la razón de su angustia se debía a la infidelidad que veía cometer siempre a su madre con aquel sujeto, entonces ella pasaría a ser la culpable de todo y la "mala de la película", y eso no le era conveniente, por lo que desde esa misma fecha, los psicólogos habían pasado a ser para su madre: personas perezosas que no merecían tener el título que decían tener, y que lo único que hacían era sentarse todo el día a simular que escuchaban los problemas ajenos cuando en realidad tenían la cabeza en cualquier parte. No, Nate necesitaba algo mejor que eso para sanarle las heridas… regalos caros, por supuesto.

Su padre, misteriosamente había optado por la misma decisión, ¿tendría algo que ver con Nataly? De todas formas, él podía estar seguro de que su hijo jamás los había visto en una escena insinuante con la rubia mujer, lo cual no quería decir que Near no se hubiera percatado de ello. No era ciego ni estúpido, pero sus padres parecían creer que sí lo era… Y tal vez, fuese mejor dejarlo todo así que empezar a sacar al sol los trapos sucios, porque el día que eso ocurriera, él no quería ni pensar en lo que sucedería.

─¿Tu qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en casa? ¿A qué viniste a la oficina, y encima con este frío?

─No quería estar en casa.

─¿Tu madre esta regañando otra vez? Si se pusiera a trabajar tal vez se le pasaría esa maña que tiene. Va, pero de qué podría llegar a trabajar esa, no sirve para nada.

Calló la boca, como siempre. Dolía que entre ambos se hablaran de esa manera a sus espaldas, como si fuesen dos enemigos conviviendo en la misma casa (su madre siempre charlaba con sus amigas ─cuando las invitaba a tomar el té o a charlar sobre revistas─ sobre lo desconsiderado que era su esposo, que nunca la acariciaba ni le decía te amo, y él en medio, siempre en medio, y oyéndolo todo, para colmo.

Al ver que Nate no decía ni una palabra, su padre decidió cambiar de tema.

─¿Tienes idea de que está preparando Rita para la cena? Más vale que sea algo bueno y que impresione a Brett, hace mucho que no lo veo. Ha de estar muy ansioso, ha llegado a ser jefe de investigación en el caso que nos tiene a todos muy preocupados aquí en Naha, ¿te has enterado de ello?

Le costaba a Nate concentrarse en las palabras cuando su padre despedía terrible aroma a perfume varonil, llenando el ambiente del automóvil tanto que le provocaban ganas de toser, le descolocaba de tan solo pensar en ello.

─Sí, me he enterado.

─Él es el indicado para este puesto, creo que lo resolverá en cuestión de segundos. Asique no creo que debas preocuparte por las desapariciones.

Nate chasqueó la lengua.

─¿Al puesto lo obtuvo porque se lo ganó? ¿O porque tu le ayudaste a conseguirlo?

…

Silencio puro. Su padre le dedicó una mirada de puñal al rubio, que continuaba fijando la vista con seguridad hacia el frente.

─¿Qué pasa que hablas así de tu propio padrino? ¿Acaso no confías en él? ¿Estás intentando insinuar que ha hecho soborno?

─Yo no estoy intentando insinuar nada ─respondió, con la voz helada y firme, pero sin llegar a ser agresiva─. Solo quiero saber si lo ayudaste o no a conseguir ese puesto.

Su padre lo miró con ganas de devorarlo, ¡no podía creer que su propio hijo le cuestionase algo así de delicado!

─No, yo no le ayudé en nada. Y además, eso a ti no te interesa. ¿Desde cuándo estás al pendiente de lo que sucede en el Ministerio o en el departamento de detectives?

Near calló, le urgía bastante responderle de manera asertiva, pero mejor era no seguir balpucheando aguas calientes, o haría que realmente hirvieran.

─¡La puta madre! ¿Y este coche? ¿Qué mierdas hace en mi garaje? ─había dicho su padre al ver que no podía ingresar su automóvil donde debía.

─Es el carro de Brett ─dijo con la voz más sombría y el tono de obviedad más irónico posible.

─¡Ya lo sé, genio! No necesito que me lo andes explicando todo ─comenzó a realizar una maniobra con el volante para así dar marcha atrás el automóvil y regresar a la acera─. Carajo, ahora voy a tener que estacionar en la calle. Tu padrino es un imbécil a cuerda.

Nate suspiró profundo, estaba haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos por soportar estar a tan pocos milímetros de su padre. Había sido mala idea creer que podrían pasar un buen momento juntos.

Cuando ya el coche se detuvo por completo, el rubio se deshizo de la atadura que simbolizaba el cinturón de seguridad, y salió inmediatamente del carro. Su padre salió unos minutos después.

─No vayas a esperarme, eh, tú tranquilo, sigue con lo tuyo ─decía el hombre con sarcasmo, mientras veía como su hijo se alejaba todo lo posible de él y tras ingresar a la casa, el niño cerraba la puerta tras sí─. Pendejo de mierda.

…

Dentro, la mesa ya estaba lista, cuatro platos en total con la cantidad de cubiertos que les correspondía. Rogaba para sus adentros que la cena no fuera larga, porque seguramente si habría postre y café incluidos, eso significaría que Brett se quedaría hasta altas horas de la madrugada; daba igual, Nate se había dispuesto a retirarse a su habitación cuando se le entrara en gana hacerlo.

─Traje un regalo para el mejor ahijado que el mundo pudo darme ─dijo una voz varonil, mientras Nate acababa de colgar su abrigo de cuero sobre el perchero de la entrada de la puerta, y con escepticismo giró la mirada hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz de su padrino.

Brett se puso de pie, apartándose del sofá a un lado de la madre del niño, que sonreía con alegría. Luego de darle un cálido abrazo, el hombre canoso notó que el niño estaba bastante tenso.

─¿Qué pasa cariño que tienes esa cara seria?

─Él nació serio, vive serio y morirá serio ─decía la voz de su padre, que ingresaba por la puerta principal, abandonando el abrigo sobre el perchero.

Brett decidió pretender que esa respuesta había sido una simple broma, aunque la voz de Theodore le insinuaba que se equivocaba. Nate no decía nada, simplemente sus ojos pardo se mantenían helados y punzantes sobre su padre.

─Pues, entonces no me dejas otra opción que tenderte esto ─le colocó en las manos una pequeña caja de terciopelo. El rubio ya podía sospechar de qué se trataba─. Anda, ábrelo.

Otro collar de oro para la colección, pero no era un simple collar, en la vertiente tenía un destellante crucifijo, le pareció muy hermoso, y a la vez le dio una sensación sumamente agradable. Era extraño que alguien le regalase objetos relacionados con lo espiritual, por más que Nate dudara sobre la existencia de un Dios Todopoderoso, le parecía más bien que la religión tenía que ver con la propia energía de las personas más que con "milagros", a decir verdad Near creía que cuando una persona deseaba demasiado que algo sucediera, la mente humana resultaba ser tan poderosa que hacía el deseo realidad.

Y aunque no creyera en Dios, debía admitir para sus adentros, que muchas veces había rezado a un crucifijo mientras lloraba de desesperación… esperando que un milagro sucediera, pero jamás se lo contaría a nadie.

Su padrino siempre daba en el clavo con sus sentimientos, por más duro que aparentase ser Near, parecía conocerlo bien, _más de lo que al joven le gustaría._

─Gracias, Brett ─acabó dándole otro abrazo, esta vez uno más sincero que el anterior.

─Bueno, ¿vamos a cenar? ─había dicho su padre, mientras se acercaba a la mesa, luego de darle un buen apretón de manos a su compañero.

La noche transcurrió bien, en la cena no hubo ninguna mirada despectiva ni nada por el estilo, lo cual Near agradeció. Su madre se veía feliz, su padre charlaba animadamente con su padrino, todo estaba yendo mejor de lo que esperaba.

Cuando llegó la hora del postre, y finalmente la del café, era cuando Nate ya suponía que se venía "la charla sobre lo importante", no por nada Brett había pedido exclusivamente cenar con su padre, como si estuviese con demasiado desespero como para esperar a encontrarse en un restaurante privado o algo por el estilo. Habría de ser algo realmente urgente.

─Theodore, ¿podemos pasar a tu despacho, por favor? Hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte que es muy delicado.

─Por supuesto, Rita envíanos otro café al despacho para Brett y yo, ¿de acuerdo?

La sirvienta asintió, su padre y el otro hombre se pusieron de pie de inmediato y se acercaron a la habitación privada, donde ya Nate sabía que era para tratar esos asuntos "considerables".

─Levanta la mesa, Rita ─ordenó su madre, mientras se ponía de pie y se disponía a colocarse la bata para irse directamente a la cama, tal vez se quedaría hasta altas horas de la noche leyendo una de sus revistas de cosmética. Amaba a su madre, era una buena mujer, pero a veces le irritaba su manera de actuar despreocupada, haciéndole ver que en tiempos parecía perder todos los sentimientos y lucía como arpía─. ¿Tú que harás, mi amor? ¿Irás a dormir?

Nate asintió, se despidió de ella y se decidió por ir directo a su alcoba. Una vez en ella, al observar la hermosa luna llena que había en el cielo, dirigió su vista al jardín de su hogar: parecía que le sangraba la carne del pecho cada vez que veía esa cancha de tennis a medio empezar, su madre ya había contratado a los obreros, y ellos venían todas las mañanas mientras él estaba en la preparatoria, para continuar con el trabajo. Había salido bastante caro, pero su madre no vaciló ni una palabra al momento de colocar el dinero sobre la mesa.

Pero aun así dolía; joder que dolía.

Dio un golpe a la puerta de su habitación, recordando que había dejado los libros de ciencias que debía llevar al día siguiente a clase, sobre el escritorio en la sala principal en planta baja. Debía prepararlo todo para el día siguiente, ya que en las mañanas no estaba demasiado despierto como para ponerse a buscar lo que le hacía falta una hora de entrar a la preparatoria. Era mejor tener todo listo ya desde la noche anterior.

Cuando bajó por las escaleras, y mientras deambulaba por la gigantesca casa, observando que su madre ya había apagado las luces de la sala de estar y se había marchado a dormir, al igual que Rita había partido a su hogar con su hijo; se quedó escuchando la conversación que mantenían su padre y Brett, desde el otro lado de la puerta.

La voz de su padrino se notaba alterada, parecía estar enfadado, muy pocas veces algo visto en él.

─No sé quién mierda se cree que es ese ─era la voz de Brett─. Pero sé exactamente qué es lo que quiere, está buscando meterme el dedo en el culo para hacerme reaccionar, ¡lo conozco! ¡Es un hijo de mil puta!

─Pero tú no debes hacerle caso, no te salgas de foco por él, ¿oíste? Puedes llegar a perderlo todo. Tú niégale, si dice algo, si llama, si atestigua contra ti: niégalo todo. Que se quede con las ganas. Él no va a poder hacerte nada mientras tú estés conmigo, quédate tranquilo con ello.

─¿Y si lo hace? ¿Si lo logra? Ya suponía yo que se había quedado caliente por lo del padrastro… pero jamás pensé que realmente me ¡miraría así! ¡Lo acompañé en los momentos más difíciles! ¡Fui un verdadero amigo suyo! ¡Y ahora quiere destruirme! ¡Es como si realmente quisiera verme hecho pedazos! ─hubo un silencio arduo, parecían empezar a hablar en voz extremadamente baja, Near apoyó el oído suavemente contra la madera de la puerta─. ¡Yo lo mato, te juro que lo mato!

─¡No! ¡Contrólate! Si yo te digo que nada va a pasar es porque nada va a pasar, estate tranquilo. Te estás dejando llevar demasiado por sus amenazas, no le hagas caso. Has de cuenta que no pasa nada.

─Tengo miedo de que haga una jugarreta sucia para detenerme el carro, es un zorro de mierda, tú no lo conoces tanto como yo, va a buscar la manera… lo hará, lo sé.

─¡Basta! ¡Deja de darte cuerda a ti mismo con algo que ya te he dicho que puedo detenerlo! No te preocupes, yo me ocuparé de él ─Near oyó como su padre tragaba un líquido, probablemente el café que les había servido Rita─. ¿Lo había encontrado en la calle, verdad?

─Si, es un negrito de la calle ─dijo Brett despectivamente─. Ni sé por qué carajos… ¡le dejó entrar a su casa! ¡Por el amor de Dios! ─su padrino suspiró con lo que parecía ser pesadez─. ¿Lo tienes bien guardado, verdad? ─esbozó repentinamente.

─Bien guardado, no te preocupes. ¡Y ya deja de poner esa cara hombre! No va a venir, pero si lo hace… yo lo estaré esperando.

─Mierda, aun sigo pensando en… ─Brett sonaba indeciso─. ¿No hay nada con que apretarlo? ¡Algo, alguien cercano a él! ¡Quien fuera! ¡Tiene que tener a alguien! ¡Es imposible no tener a nadie! Es inhumano…

─Cállate. Ya te dije que de eso me encargo yo.

…

─Cariño, ¿qué haces ahí? ─la voz de su madre lo quitó de foco de inmediato, se alejó lo más que pudo de la puerta, haciendo un gesto a su madre para que guardara silencio y se alejaran ambos rápidamente de allí. Si su padre se enteraba de que había estado oyendo conversación privada, era capaz de golpearlo de veras─. ¡Nate! ¡Sabes que no debes hacer esas cosas! ¿Estás loco? Son asuntos de tu padre, no te metas en ellos o se enfadará de veras contigo.

Su madre tenía un extraño brillo de susto en su rostro… ella sabía algo, pero parecía ser algo mínimo o al menos algo de lo que no quisiera ni hablar. Si su padre sería capaz de golpearle por ello, entonces su madre estaba al tanto de que era algo realmente peligroso.

La mujer hablaba en voz bajísima, a lo cual el rubio agradeció. Por el contrario, su padre no se había percatado de que estuvo todo el tiempo tras la puerta, ya que no había salido afuera a fijarse nada, Nate pudo respirar tranquilo entonces.

La mujer le pidió por favor que se fuera a la cama, mientras ella iba a la cocina en busca de un vaso de agua fresca y regresaba a la habitación. Su hijo obedeció.

No había comprendido casi nada de lo que había escuchado, pero eso no impedía que tuviera un mal presentimiento rondando sobre toda aquella conversación… _uno de veras muy malo_.

…

Esa noche le costó bastante trabajo pegar un ojo. Se había quedado pensando en las frases que permanecieron grabadas en su cabeza como eco interminable:

"_Para hacerme reaccionar"._

"_Es un negrito de la calle". _

"_Lo tengo bien guardado". _

"_Lo estaré esperando". _

"_Es un zorro de mierda". _

"_¿Y si lo logra?" _

¿Si logra qué?...se había quedado pensando Near echado en la cama… ¿si logra_… quién?_

"_Tengo miedo"… _¿realmente había escuchado a su padrino decir aquello? ¿Miedo por qué? ¿A quién? ¿Miedo de qué?

Sea lo que fuera, no sonaba bien, y sumado esto más todo el lío que había entre la prensa por las desapariciones ocurridas en Naha últimamente, eso no sonaba nada bueno.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

─¡Qué asco, Matsuda! ¡Deja de limpiarte las manos con el mantel! ─regañó Aizawa.

─¿Y qué quieres que haga, si no hay servilletas?

Light los miró a ambos desde su asiento, y extrajo rápidamente un pañuelo blanco de tamaño medio de su bolsillo para extendérselo al muchacho.

─Ten, aquí tienes. Límpiate con él ─le dijo el castaño, sonriente, gesto que alegró bastante al moreno.

A decir verdad, a Light le agradaba bastante Matsuda, claro que tenía sus defectos, pero como cualquier otra persona, pero pasando por ellos, le parecía una persona bastante compasiva y dulce.

─Oh, muchas gracias, Light ─luego de restregárselo por los dedos repletos de aceite, lo extendió hacia su dueño─. Ten.

─Oh, no, por favor, quédatelo.

─No, no, jamás me quedo con lo que no me pertenece.

─Oh, vamos, ¿no ves que no lo quiere por qué ya se lo llenaste de mugre? ─había dicho Dave, desde la punta de la mesa en la cual se encontraba todo el grupo japonés.

─¿A ti quien te ha preguntado algo? ─respondió Matsuda, mirando al moreno de manera desafiante.

─Chicos, vamos, es solo un pañuelito, compraré otro, enserio ─ahora resultaba ser él quien se había transformado en el mediador del grupo, cuando hacía tan solo una semana atrás (desde su arribo a Naha), quien ocupaba ese lugar era Matsuda.

Durante esa semana, y debiendo dormir en la misma habitación que los demás muchachos para así ya acostumbrarse a ellos, Light había descubierto que eran buena gente, por más mala impresión que le hubieran dado al recién conocerlos. Había logrado adaptarse al carácter de cada uno de ellos, y tampoco es como si le hubiera costado demasiado esfuerzo, pero al menos ahora sabía cuáles eran las palabras correctas que debía utilizar para cada quien: había comprobado que Matsuda agradecía la dulzura en la voz y en los modales, por el contrario, a Dave le apetecía escuchar palabras fuertes en carácter, decididas.

Aizawa era un hombre que debía de hablársele tranquilo, con calma, todo a su momento.

Estaba intentando también hacer las paces con los demás, ya que estarían mucho tiempo conviviendo juntos, era mejor tratar de llevarse acorde.

Los ingleses, en las mesas siguientes en aquel gran salón, los observaban todo el tiempo, el castaño no sabía descifrar si lo hacían con burla o por el contrario, de sorpresa; no había en sus ojos algo que le indicara que les estuvieran criticando, mucho menos que los despreciaran.

─Ya nos están mirando de nuevo esas sabandijas ─había reñido Dave.

─¡Basta, Thrudor! ¡Que ni te han mirado! ─replicó Aizawa, con la paciencia ya por los suelos. El desayuno no había sido lo que habían estado esperando. Tras los acontecimientos de la semana, Light se sentía pesado, el ambiente era gris y lúgubre, sumado la inestabilidad de sus compañeros de grupo (y de la suya) para con los del "otro bando", se volvía todo mucho menos sostenible.

Ingresó al salón el mismo hombre que hacía siete días había presentado sobre el escenario a Norrix, parecía tenerles una noticia.

─Escuchen todos, Brett está en la sala de investigaciones ahora, asique luego del desayuno deberán dirigirse hacia allá, ¿está bien? No se preocupen por la cantidad de personas que son, hay asientos para absolutamente todos, alcanzan y sobran, ya que ese lugar es similar a un salón de teatro. Pero bueno, ya lo verán ustedes mismos, Brett les hablará sobre cómo proseguirán con la investigación, asique nos veremos allá en unos minutos. ¿Recuerdan donde quedaba no? Vaya a saber uno si alguno se pierde por ahí.

…

Cuando ya estuvieron listos, y el servicio de comida comenzaba a retirar los cubiertos de las mesas, todos se pusieron de pie dispuestos a dirigirse al salón indicado, claro no sin antes hacer un amontonamiento de gentío que les atrasó bastante el paso.

─Carajo, dejen de empujar ─decía Dave, estando casi al punto de asfixiarse en el umbral de la puerta, donde todos se apresuraban por salir y tomar aire fresco.

Caminaron lentamente hacia el salón dimicado; el sujeto tuvo razón: lucía como un gran teatro: con cortinas rojas, un escenario inmenso en el fondo, butacas con terciopelo rojo que brindaban gran comodidad.

─¿Dónde nos sentaremos?

─Aquí ─señaló Aizawa ocho asientos uno al lado del otro, por lo menos si durante la charla que les daría Norrix, debían escuchar los comentarios de sus pares, aunque sea todos en el grupo deseaban que esos pares fueran japoneses.

Light se acomodó en el cuarto asiento contra la pared, habían escogido una fila que estaba del lado izquierdo en el fondo del lugar, bastante confortable. Estuvo a punto de extraer de su maleta, lápiz y papel para anotar lo importante que fuere a decirles aquel hombre.

─¡Oh, mierda! ─decía el castaño, frotándose todo el cuerpo con las manos para hallar lo que buscaba─. ¿Pero si estaba conmigo… en donde…? Oh no, ¡demonios! ¡Olvidé la maleta en el salón!

─No sé si podrás ir a buscarla, creo que cerraron la puerta de esta sala hace unos segundos.

─Oh, Dios… ¡Haber si uno de los ingleses me la roba! ─estaba al tanto de que su actitud estaba provocando un berrinche de niñato, pero no era eso lo que le molestaba, por el contrario, en esa maleta había muchas fotografías de su madre y de su pequeña hermana Sayu, a las cuales hacía más de tres años que no las veía, si llegaba a perderla por un méndigo error, también lo harían todos los recuerdos que había estado guardado esos años de ambas. Y eso no podía permitirlo─. Dave, córrete. Déjame salir, tengo que ir a buscar la maleta.

─¿Para qué diablos llevas una maleta de aquí para allá todo el tiempo? ¿Llevas droga en ella?

─¡Cállate, Dave! ¡Enserio, déjame pasar! ─se hizo un bulto delgado para lograr llegar al otro lado por sobre el moreno de gesto gruñón.

Una vez del otro lado, subió por el pasillo entre las butacas (eso más parecía una sala de cine), se dirigió hacia la puerta de entrada, por suerte ésta no se hallaba cerrada bajo presión por lo que logró salir fácilmente.

Caminó a paso agitado por los pasillos del gigantesco lugar, hasta llegar a la sala donde habían estado desayunando hacía unos minutos. Por suerte, su maletín negro resplandeció único entre todas aquellas sillas color blancas, nadie se lo había llevado.

Lo tomó con prisa, y se volteó para salir del lugar y regresar a donde cometía antes de que llegara Norrix sobre el escenario, sino se vería demasiado mal el hecho de que alguien llegara a mitad de la charla e interrumpiera intentando pasar por los espectadores para llegar a su asiento. ¡Qué vergüenza! Aunque de ser así, intentaría hacer el menor ruido posible.

─¡Ouch! ─dijo, y el maletín de repente se cayó al suelo, abriéndose, y desparramando todos los papeles y recuerdos de su madre y su hermana por el suelo─. Oh, lo lamento mucho ─se apresuró a decir el castaño mucho antes que nada, al percatarse de que el hombre que hablaría frente a todos en poco tiempo era quien estaba frente a él, y por poco y lo tira al suelo.

─No, está bien, disculpa, yo me interpuse en tu camino. Ibas bastante apurado ─decía, mientras intentaba agacharse para recoger todo lo que estaba en el suelo, claro que no se le estaba haciendo fácil, la edad pesaba, y se le notaba en la mirada como hacía un esfuerzo terrible por flexionar las rodillas.

─Me dirigía hacia donde usted se dirigía, supongo.

─¿Usted? No me llames usted, me haces sentir aun más viejo ─carraspeó mientras le entregaba a Light las fotografías.

─Lo siento. No lo dije por eso, era más por una cuestión de respeto.

─Ya, ya, lo sé. Bonita niña, ¿es tu hija?

─No, es mi hermana menor ─dijo, poniéndose de pie. Al ver que al sujeto de cabello canoso se le hacía difícil imitar esa acción, simplemente Light le tendió una mano para ayudarle a incorporarse.

─Si, te me hacías bastante joven como para ser padre. ¿Cuántos tienes? ¿Unos veinte tantos?

─Veinticuatro, exactamente.

─Eres bastante joven para ser criminólogo.

─Lo recompenso con esfuerzo ─esta vez había hablando con una seriedad de ultratumba.

─Eso no lo dudo ─Norrix chequeó el reloj de su muñeca, lucía bastante caro. Si Dave y Matsuda tenían razón, y ese sujeto tenía algún lazo familiar con el gobernador de Naha, entonces eso estaba bastante mal a ojos de Light, jamás la política debía de corromper la justicia, eso era cuestión de principios; pero el hecho de haber oído que no era tan bueno como el presentador había dicho, le ponía bastante nervioso al castaño─. ¿Te parece si vamos yendo? Se nos pasa el tiempo, y ya deben estar todos esperando por allá.

─Sí, ya está todo listo, solo lo estábamos esperando a usted. Quise decir, a ti, Brett.

─Bien, así está mejor. No te molesta mi compañía, ¿verdad?

─No, claro que no.

Comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos en silencio, aquel era un hombre muy calmo, apenas y si hacía ruido al dar un paso, no como Light, que iba luciendo agitado.

─¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa? ¿Qué no todos me están esperando a mí?

Light sonrió.

─Es mi forma de ser, soy un poco… am… activo.

─Pues eso no lo dudo, eres un hombre muy apuesto y joven, y tu altura dice mucho de lo que puedas llegar a ocultar.

─No, no, no, no quise decir… ─se había puesto rojo hasta la médula, le temblaban los labios. ¡No supo siquiera como reaccionar ante aquella frase! ¡Lo había tomado desapercibido! ¿Enserio había escuchado a aquel hombre decir "eso"? ¿Debía enojarse? ¿Debía reírse? ¿Debía salir caminando lo más rápido posible, y alejarse de aquel? ¡Mierda!─. No, escuche, no estaba hablando de eso… yo no…

─Que fácil te sonrojas ¡hombre! No sabía que los japoneses eran tan tiernitos, ¿o solo tú?

Dios, la cosa se estaba poniendo de veras tan incómoda.

─Am… ─comenzó a rascarse nerviosamente la piel de la nuca. Los bellos de sus brazos y piernas se habían elevado como producto de una descarga eléctrica.

─Estoy bromeando, vamos, no te lo vayas a tomar de veras ─comenzó a reír, reluciendo a la vista esos dientes, que lucían postizos, ante aquella nubosidad─. ¿Cómo te llamas?

─Light Yagami.

─¿A qué cuartel perteneces, Light?

─Al de Tokio.

─Vaya, si, me han hablado muy bien de ese cuartel en particular. Me han dicho que son muy buenos en lo que hacen.

─Pondremos todo para este caso, señor, enserio… am… digo ¡Brett!

─Está bien, no importa, ya te acostumbrarás a faltarme el respeto ─el hombre comenzó a reír.

Light lo miró de reojo, tenía esa cierta pinta que todos los ingleses tienen: elegancia pero egocentrismo a la vez, pero sin dejar de perder ese toque intelectual que los rodeaba. Era un hombre mayor, aun así, se lo veía apuesto, tal vez hubiera sido de aspecto aristocrático de joven. Su personalidad era soberbia, pero no por ello desagradable. Light se sorprendía de haber hallado un inglés que no le había caído bien, pero que tampoco le había caído mal del todo. O al menos no como el resto.

─¿Entramos? ¿O prefieres quedarte un rato afuera y fumar un poco conmigo?

─No fumo, gracias.

─Va, ¡hombre! ─¿el hecho de que no fumaría le bajaba rango? ¿Lo hacía menos masculino? ¿lo hacía menos respetable? Ese gesto desconsiderado por parte de aquel sí le había caído bastante mal a Light, por no decir pésimo. Quería responderle pero los nervios le ganaban, ¡nada creativo se le venía a la mente!

─¿No cree que los está haciendo esperar demasiado?

─¿Perdón, como me has dicho?

Light suspiró profundo, no creía poder acostumbrarse a eso.

─De acuerdo. ¿No crees, Brett, que los estás haciendo esperar mucho?

No lo comprendía en absoluto, ¿acaso ese hombre realmente estaba preocupado por los acontecimientos sucedidos en Naha últimamente? ¿Sentía deseos de abordar el caso? ¿No le inquietaba el hecho de que las personas estuvieran desapareciendo así como así? ¿Qué las tumbas estuvieran sin sus respectivos cadáveres? Al parecer no, y claro que no: después de todo, él no era japonés, era inglés, ¿por qué debía de interesarle lo que sucediera en un territorio que no era el suyo?

Esa respuesta que se había dado él mismo, fue suficiente para cambiarle el humor a uno de perro enrabiado.

─Tienes razón, Light ─caminó unos pasos hacia otra dirección, él debía ingresar por otra entrada ya que tenía que subir al escenario; mientras que el castaño lo haría por la puerta principal. Antes de desaparecer por el pasillo, le saludó con amabilidad en su voz ronca─. Nos estamos viendo dentro.

El castaño respiró profundo, ya sintiendo la comodidad infinita al tener la maleta pegada a su mano derecha. Apoyó la mano sobre el picaporte e ingresó al gran salón.


End file.
